Oasisstrings.txt (Far Cry 5)
Oasisstrings oasis.txt — текстовый файл из русскоязычной локализации игры Far Cry 5, содержащий полный перечень реплик персонажей, сообщений интерфейса, команд меню игры, преобразованный из формата XML UTF-8 в формат TXT UTF-8. Для удобства чтения файл очищен от управляющих тегов языка XML. Файл в исходном формате XML доступен на странице Файл:FC5 oasisstrings oasis.odt. Содержит 776 секций, 18207 строк. Использование Предназначен для оформления статей, посвящённых игре Far Cry 5, точного цитирования, поиска фактов, пасхалок и т. п. См. также * Oasisstrings subtitles.txt (Far Cry 5); * Oasisstrings subtitles.txt (Far Cry 5)/Часть 1; * Oasisstrings subtitles.txt (Far Cry 5)/Часть 2. Содержимое string enum id value 0x14F77D47 366619 Крен 0x2587765E 870164 ACTION_PLANE_ROLLRIGHT Крен вправо 0x47F81F6E 366620 Тангаж 0x53083A06 870163 ACTION_PLANE_ROLLLEFT Крен влево 0x558BC42F 509339 ACTION_PLANE_SHOOT Стрелять из пулемета 0x69F1DC5E 509341 ACTION_PLANE_BOMBERVIEW Вид из бомболюка 0xE66C112B 509342 ACTION_PLANE_BOMB Сбросить бомбу 0xEC98E9D7 880908 ACTION_PLANE_SHOOT Выпустить ракеты 0xF2D5C562 366618 Уменьшить тягу 0xF47181D5 509340 ACTION_PLANE_ROCKETS Выпустить ракеты 0x05849DC3 859250 Красная готовность 0x0779BC7F 859253 Мертвый пчелиный волк 0x1A7C8CC7 859256 РАЗДУТЫЙ ОГОНЬ 0x81EDCED1 859252 Седые волосы 0x8310EF6D 859249 Свет в ночи 0xCC256FDA 859254 Зелень с той стороны 0xCED84E66 859251 Обманка 0xD1205F62 859255 Соль и перец 0x1720E72D 730276 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Фрэнка и его ключ 0x768E5D59 730275 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до хижины Фрэнка 0x86529112 740572 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ ключ у медведя 0x8E29B697 730277 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ хижину Фрэнка 0x165F93FC 828570 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, захватите особый аванпост сектантов в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x1B720F7B 730754 Этот транспорт можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в долине Холланд. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0x2A2FA0EE 730751 Чтобы открыть этот транспорт, найдите его в мире. 0x321EC4E3 730753 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, захватите особый аванпост сектантов в долине Холланд. 0x77BAD55F 828573 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, захватите один из аванпостов сектантов в горах Уайттейл. 0x8947A2E2 828574 Этот транспорт можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в горах Уайттейл. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0x971638E7 828569 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, выполните задание в районе реки Хенбейн. 0xAF521AD7 791592 Этот транспорт украли сектанты. Вы можете найти его, угнав один из их грузовиков! 0xC5A31237 730752 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, выполните задание в долине Холланд. 0xE8A2E441 828571 Этот транспорт можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в районе реки Хенбейн. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0xF6F37E44 828572 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, выполните задание в горах Уайттейл. 0x6AF258F0 854215 Лидер группы 0xEFF5485F 854216 Член группы 0x0B38B1E2 851389 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Base Skin 5 Desc 0x163D815A 851386 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Base Skin 2 Desc 0x2E5D6C2C 851392 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x36031F75 851393 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x43AB5308 851381 ЗЕЛЕНАЯ ЗЕМЛЯ 0x5EAE63B0 851384 ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ КРАСНЫЙ 0x6395CD27 851390 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x7BCBBE7E 851395 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x88F780AD 851382 ДОРОГА ИЗ ЖЕЛТОГО КИРПИЧА 0x90A9F3F4 851385 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Base Skin 1 Desc 0x95F2B015 851383 СОЛНЦЕПОКЛОННИК 0xB0976DDB 851394 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xC0646247 851388 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Base Skin 4 Desc 0xC53F21A6 851380 ШТОРМ НА МОРЕ 0xDD6152FF 851387 (PH) SEMI_CLASSIC Base Skin 3 Desc 0xE501BF89 851391 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x0235A0FB 376594 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ область 0xCFDE5130 376630 Quest_DefendЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ область 0x10457AB4 882417 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ ACTION_IRONSIGHT, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЦЕЛИТЬСЯ. Нажмите ACTION_SHOOT, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDВЫСТРЕЛИТЬ. 0x26D0C5DA 877064 Удерживайте ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать союзнику STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDследовать за вами. 0x3829EB52 877065 Нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИКАЗАТЬ союзнику занять указанную позицию. 0x3DE5CAD9 886321 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОБЫСКИВАЙТЕ тела командиров, чтобы найти STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЦЕННЫЕ ДОКУМЕНТЫ. 0x46C3DB27 877063 Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИГНУТЬСЯ и приказать союзнику перейти в режим скрытности. 0x4A44A406 886323 Сбитый пилот неподалеку 0x68B68BC1 877059 НАЖМИТЕ ACTION_SPRINT, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDБЕЖАТЬ. 0x72BB82A9 886324 Доступны STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНЕОГРАНИЧЕННЫЕ авиаудары 0x8991D179 886325 Разблокировано STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDМЕНЮ ИСПЫТАНИЙ. 0x9E37BF8C 877061 Нажмите ACTION_CAMERA, чтобы использовать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDБИНОКЛЬ. 0x9E6B2140 887832 ACTION_CROUCH STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИГНИТЕСЬ, чтобы оставаться незамеченным. 0xAACDEC44 877062 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH, чтобы открытьSTYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИЗГОТОВИТЬ предмет. 0xB3E2EF4D 878123 Нажмите ACTION_THROWROCK, чтобы бросить камень и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОТВЛЕЧЬ илиSTYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМАНИТЬ врага. 0xC1C0AA24 877058 Нажмите ACTION_MOVE, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИДТИ. 0xC89C2044 877060 Разблокирована STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDКАРТА МИРА. 0x38ED4C31 614386 В СЕТИ 0x476B61E3 696950 FAR CRY® ARCADE 0x5039C920 696951 Бесконечные карты. Бесконечный фан. Погнали! 0x7269E282 269638 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУЗЕЙ 0x8F47DA21 875121 Регулярно участвуйте в новых событиях и получайте особые награды! 0xB9CCA9D9 269706 Начните сессию совместной игры для подключения другого игрока. 0xBBF6B573 696932 ЗАВЕРШЕНО: {0}% 0xFB857228 614398 СЕТЕВЫЕ СОБЫТИЯ 0x82388F7C 728795 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x90BAAE4D 728794 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до элеватора 0x20A7B606 585673 0x4BC96D28 825685 0x5BA4D51A 587832 0x6DDA9C57 886355 0x7D6A4C38 841722 0xA2BC1C69 882288 ЗАЧИЩЕНО 0xACE04082 658617 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗАЧИСТИТЕ лагерь ВНА 0xC77D3A2E 585675 0xD2C03C92 825686 0xE5724969 841720 0xEEA59D5A 585674 0xEF1466C8 658616 ЛАГЕРЯ ВНА 0xFB34E23E 886362 0x010D9CA0 582403 От охотника за привидениями 0x063605DB 582414 (Old Lakeside Camp note) 0x0927918B 582413 Временное описание записки: E6_POI_05 0x12B25284 711700 Ты не первая, Селена. Ты не первая женщина, которую он использовал и выбросил. Много лет я слышал, что Вера Сид высокая, как ее брат, с темными волосами. Такую не пропустишь. А на прошлой неделе я увидел тебя, твои золотистые волосы развевались на ветру, и услышал, как тебя называют Верой. Он думает, что тебя можно ЗАМЕНИТЬ. Как будто у тебя нет своей головы на плечах. Господь знает, кто ты, и ты сама тоже. Селена. Я люблю тебя. Образумься. 0x13F80062 662177 База поддержки "Браво" 0x1422A133 582407 Лана. Господь всемогущий, что они с тобой сделали? Они заставили тебя поверить в этот бред... и забыть саму себя. Ты забыла собственное имя! Как так, Лана? Что он тебе сказал? Что за гребаный кровавый ритуал провел этот вонючий ублюдок, чтобы ты решила, что тебя зовут "Вера"? Впрочем, какая разница. Он сказал тебе, что ты особенная, но в итоге бросил тебя разлагаться в этой кипящей жиже, как простого ангела. 0x28167BAB 541197 Юдоль Страданий 0x2F7BBFB2 541189 Пещера рогатой змеи 0x30E5863D 711697 Записка сектанта 0x37DE1F46 582416 Приказы секты 0x587C8F24 541191 Дом Синклеров 0x59CF762C 662178 Бывший американский лагерь, захваченный ВНА. 0x5F7AF38F 582404 В этом отеле гнев Божий унес жизни 16 человек, и вы хотите сказать, что тут нет НИ ОДНОГО ПРИЗРАКА? Ну да, конечно. Этот округ – загадочное место. Тут даже есть своя чокнутая секта, которая занимается какой-то коммерцией. Забавные такие чуваки и чувихи. Паранормальная активность в отеле "Горячие источники" зашкаливает, эктоплазма даже проявляется в виде тумана! Поверить не могу, что никто из моих коллег не нашел это место раньше меня. Надо связаться с правильными людьми, и я попаду на телевидение! Лизун, что скажешь? 0x65E630E1 582410 Моя книга рецептов 0x6D9313D2 662182 Вражеский бункер, восточный сектор. 0x7F45E892 541185 Отель "Кингс Хот Спрингс" 0x8F5A9663 662183 Точка эвакуации, база "Эхо" 0x8FB3E325 582415 Я знаю, это тяжело. Тяжело причинять боль. Но так грешники получают последнюю возможность рассказать нам, как спасти Проект, спасти все. Они хотят помочь. Боль позволяет им предать людей, которых они считают друзьями. Не волнуйтесь, Блажь унесет ваши страдания, когда вы закончите служить Отцу. С любовью, Ваша жрица 0x92B6D39D 582405 То, о чем ты просил, в пещере за кустом. Да, немного, но больше собрать не удалось. Не могу тут задерживаться, слишком опасно. Попробую спасти как можно больше людей. Удачи. 0x96928D89 711699 Грязное смятое письмо 0xA0410E6F 582412 Записка жрицы 0xAAE47ED4 662181 Бункер в восточном секторе 0xAFFD5C89 662188 Большая деревня в горах. 0xB11F2A11 541195 Старый лагерь Лейксайд 0xB672EE08 541187 Фумаролы 0xC27B422E 582411 Новые Ангелы могут заблудиться, пребывая в блаженстве. Встреть их. Укажи им путь. Расскажи об их предназначении. Ты – правая рука Веры. Она рассчитывает на тебя. 0xC3913B55 582408 Трагичная записка 0xC6181A87 541193 Алтарь Эдема 0xD7BA08E8 662186 Главный командный пункт в этой области. 0xD9EE8121 711698 Есть только один дух, в которого я верю, и это Святой дух. И если в отеле присутствует Святой дух, он поможет нам захватить реку Хенбейн. Клянусь именем Отца, если еще хоть кто-то из вас придет ко мне жаловаться на странные звуки в отеле, я отправлю его к Вере. Ангелы не боятся призраков, а лишний Ангел нам не помешает. 0xDF7E7296 582409 Уважаемый(ая) редактор! Шлю исправленную рукопись моей книги "ФРЭНКИ СИНКЛЕР: ФРАНЦУЗСКАЯ ЕДА БЕЗ ПРОБЛЕМ". Хочу сказать, что моими изысканными блюдами наслаждались сотни и тысячи посетителей отеля "Кингс Хот Спрингс". Я получил письмо с просьбой больше не присылать рукопись, но я очень хочу издать книгу именно у вас. Уверен, что на этот раз вам понравится. Bon appetit! Шеф-повар Фрэнки 0xF2410546 662185 Штаб ВНА, восточный сектор 0xF27921C8 582406 Записка Сопротивления 0xF8CD4168 662187 ДЕРЕВНЯ НА ГОРНОМ ПЛАТО 0xFB8CADFC 662184 Союзническая база, точка эвакуации. 0x01D91539 859239 СТОП-СИГНАЛ 0x1CDC2581 859238 ГРАНИЦА 0x2D0EC3DB 859233 Имперский штат 0x5114848A 859236 ГРЕЙХАУНД 0x60C662D0 859235 СИНИЙ СЛЕД 0xAB9AB175 859234 УБИЙЦА САНТЫ 0xCA85C69C 859240 СИНЯЯ НАШИВКА 0xD780F624 859237 СЛАДКАЯ ПАЛКА 0x11FA8DCB 837702 + 1 сек. 0x169749D2 782680 + 5 сек. 0x1A225F50 841196 Для участия в этом испытании требуется навык использования костюма-крыла. 0x1F2105F9 837704 + 9 сек. 0x27A356C1 790713 Транспорт уничтожен 0x5FDE69D4 704038 На старт! 0x61907944 837699 + 4 сек. 0x6826356F 837703 + 8 сек. 0x7403BA34 790714 ПОБЕДА! 0x7F900F86 782678 Время вышло! 0x8332F1DA 837706 Quest_GenericПРОМЧИТЕСЬ через все контрольные точки. 0x86C86F72 838729 Один игрок погиб! 0x874E098D 858730 Ваш напарник покинул игру. 0x88F3DC71 837701 + 2 сек. 0x8F9E1868 837697 + 6 сек. 0x96E6713F 848185 Оставайтесь в транспортном средстве! 0x9BD8A3CB 704035 ВПЕРЕД! 0xA165BF7D 851075 Вы слишком далеко от напарника. 0xB215287D 875157 Для участия обоим игрокам понадобится навык использования костюма-крыла 0xDF789CEA 840969 На вас нет костюма-крыла! 0xF6E46337 838728 Вы погибли! 0xF87C3E94 837705 + 10 сек. 0xF89928FE 837698 + 7 сек. 0xFFF4ECE7 837700 + 3 сек. 0x05F2414C 879237 Рыскание / бочка влево 0x070024A8 172370 Движение вперед 0x0BD88D28 869738 Раскладка 0x0C3295DB 879239 Тангаж вперед 0x1316F217 172640 Мина 0x1553F2C4 884144 Настройка чувствительности увеличения обзора при стрельбе из миномета 0x175A0BF1 874050 3-Я СТОРОНА 0x17CEC449 172385 ACTION_VEHICLE_EXIT Покинуть транспорт 0x1E26A271 172378 Удар 0x1F23D32E 172386 Чат 0x3A7A6E1C 869740 QWERTY 0x3D3E9EBA 730782 Задайте способ выбора оружия для мыши и клавиатуры: Селектор – более быстрый выбор. Сетка – более подробная информация. 0x3E1ABD4D 874277 Включить подсветку Corsair RGB 0x40C52096 884143 Миномет: чувствительность обзора 0x51E0FA42 698425 Сигнал 0x52EC6672 172374 Бег 0x549EF8B3 730783 Сетка 0x59C6A9DA 172383 Поворот влево 0x5B47CA7A 874279 Tobii Eye Tracking 0x690E2BE4 172642 Выбрать "Молотов" 0x69E8D26C 730781 Выбор оружия 0x6C86D72E 172634 SSAO 0x73E22C14 172373 Движение вправо 0x77D8E9F7 817853 Задает разрешение в окне игры. Позволяет установить разрешение выше или ниже предусмотренного для окна. Низкие значения помогут увеличить производительность, высокие дают эффект сглаживания. 0x7F0A069F 874278 Вкл./выкл. особые эффекты подсветки для периферийных устройств Corsair. 0x83E60F35 869743 Авто 0x85965333 172372 Движение влево 0x86425BF1 172375 Взаимодействие 0x88AE1BAB 172600 Увеличивает скорость движения вашей мыши, основываясь на скорости, с которой вы двигаете мышь. 0x895BB4D2 879240 Тангаж назад 0x8C45E5FC 874046 Чувствительность оптики 0x910725EC 817852 Масштаб разрешения 0x98A00F20 884145 Бомболюк: чувствительность обзора 0xA13C2FCB 172617 Калибровка 0xA34AAD66 172376 Использовать аптечку 0xA3733FA6 869741 QWERTZ 0xA7A49FE1 824712 Взаимодействие с интерфейсом 0xA7B8E5AE 884148 Настройка чувствительности бинокля 0xA92B3DCC 172599 Увеличивает угловую скорость разворота. 0xAA4AF745 874049 #% 0xAAD1A5B4 173045 Общий голосовой чат 0xAAE82632 172382 Поворот вправо 0xAEB8B486 172387 Снаряжение 0xAFA5F1F4 824713 Настройте управление селекторами оружия и предметов. 0xB01176A4 730784 Колесо 0xB3D824AB 879238 Рыскание / бочка вправо 0xB5DC3F5D 172371 Движение назад 0xB7F49379 874276 CORSAIR 0xBA3D9975 172641 Выбрать гранату 0xBD48DCDA 173060 Голосовой чат 0xC13CA836 869742 AZERTY 0xCB7196FF 173046 Командный голосовой чат 0xCD36DD72 884146 Настройка чувствительности увеличения обзора из бомболюка 0xD5CFB7A5 172639 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА С ДУ 0xD66E599F 172650 ACTION_OPTIONS_RESET СБРОСИТЬ ВСЕ НАСТРОЙКИ 0xDBC28B23 172381 Следующее 0xED07A5C1 874047 Настройте чувствительность обзора для бинокля, миномета и вида из бомболюка. 0xEEE9869B 869739 Выберите раскладку. 0xF22E37FC 884147 Бинокль: чувствительность обзора 0xFFC771E8 172631 Выкл. 0x02C228B8 582334 Если вы читаете это письмо, то знайте: я уже на Кубе, где нет ни бюрократии, ни сраных Сидов! Я устрою мегасвалку там, где люди будут это ценить! Берите все, что хотите: я уже получил выплату по страховке. В жопу эту страну. Додд 0x1FC71800 582332 Братья мои! Пришло время использовать Блажь из хранилища. Мы начнем постепенно добавлять ее в воду - сначала по 10 цистерн в день в течение недели. Будем увеличивать дозу в зависимости от эффекта. Процесс долгий, потребуется много сил, но мы должны терпеть и сохранять оптимизм. У нас все получится. Мы спасем жизни тех, кто не в состоянии спасти себя сам. Этого хочет от нас Отец. 0x2E72905D 582339 Записка сектанта: 0x3238E0F2 539848 Пещера Фробишера 0x355524EB 539854 Дом Бойдов 0x3CE368C0 539856 Школа святого Исидора 0x4252147D 539850 Свалка Додда 0x4BE45856 366581 Северный резервуар 0x4F0A89B3 582338 У нас так мало времени и так много работы. "Врата Эдема" считают праздность непозволительной роскошью и оскорблением Господа. 0x520FB90B 582328 Фробишером местные звали горного льва, который всех задолбал: убивал скот и домашних животных, покалечил семилетнего пацана. Ни одному из охотников не удалось его выследить. Но стоило Фробишеру сожрать подающего из команды соперников, как его тут же стали восхвалять. В итоге в его честь даже дали команде округа Хоуп новое имя – "Пумы". Благослови тебя бог, Фробишер. 0x6FB6FB7A 582336 Когда твои жена и ребенок покинули эту землю, мы опасались, что ты позволишь слабости одолеть тебя. Но ты оказался сильнее. Стал охотником, а не дичью. Поборол свои грехи. Отверг зло, которое переполняло твою жизнь. Мы возложили на тебя руки и забрали грех, вырезали его из твоей груди. Так поступил каждый, кто пришел к нам, желая спастись. 0x7500E8C3 582342 Грешники заперли дверь. Отсюда мне ее не открыть. Придется перейти на другую сторону и стрелять по замку. Один шанс на миллион, но я это сделаю. 0x7C4ABFFA 582333 Записка о хранилище Блажи 0x7E4DEB00 582343 Записка сектанта 0x84565A16 582340 Топлива нет, надежды тоже нет. 0x88059BE9 582341 Записка с заправки 0xAB31B148 539852 Дом Харрисов 0xAC5C7551 453565 Электростанция Хилгард 0xB9ED8174 582335 Письмо Додда 0xBE5C3B66 582344 Позвольте кое-что спросить: вы замечали, что в округе совсем нет детей? Не находите, что это довольно странно? Я много лет об этом говорил, но меня никто не слушает. В общем, причина у этой ситуации простая: детские фермы. По всей Кремниевой долине. Там выращивают детей на органы. Я видел эти инкубаторы собственными глазами. Даже у Илона Маска к северу отсюда есть своя ферма, в получасе езды. Жуть. Хуже дело обстоит только с больными детьми: их отправляют в бойцовые ямы. Олигархи любят детские бои. К маленьким ручкам привязывают крошечные скальпели, и карапузы сражаются насмерть, пока не останется только один. Я бы и сам в такое не поверил, если бы не обнаружил зашифрованную статистику боев в книжном клубе Опры. Бедные, бедные детки... 0xCCEA563B 582337 Записка от Иосифа 0xD49BCBA5 582331 Я и раньше-то не сильно верил в систему, но это уже перебор. В моем детстве всем здесь заправляли местные. Ни одна здоровенная корпорация и не думала совать сюда свои грязные лапы. А теперь семейка Сидов захапала себе чуть ли не всю долину. Разрослись тихо и незаметно, как раковая опухоль. Они примерно такие же милые и дружелюбные, как самая крупная нефтяная корпорация. Видимо, пришло время возвращаться в Мизулу. 0xD83AE0B4 582345 Листовка Зипа 0xDA3DB44E 582330 Бизнес в долине Холланд 0xDB5B45C7 366580 Заправка "Голден Вэлли" 0xDC3681DE 510481 Стройплощадка резервуара 0xE92289D4 730025 Однажды Отец сказал мне: "Никто не верит в смерть, пока она не придет. И даже тогда большинство продолжает ее отрицать". Но после всего, что мы с Мэри Мэй и ее братом видели, мне пришлось поверить. Да простит меня бог. 0xEBD5AED3 582329 Старый добрый Фробишер 0xFD024CA6 730026 Признание Бойда 0x00739077 835926 Композитный лук "Престиж" 0x0227C8FD 266865 Пистолет-пулемет времен Второй мировой. Его называли "королем пулеметов". Причины очевидны, не так ли? 0x03635860 42937 Помповое ружье. Даже дешевая водка не настолько смертоносна. 0x03652238 58374 Пистолет-пулемет с высокой скоростью стрельбы, слабой отдачей и чехословацкими корнями. 0x0369AD6E 533969 MS16 0x04294D7D 791588 Стальное весло 0x09876637 533998 MP40 0x09A1AEA2 534107 Этот пистолет имеет режим одиночной стрельбы и стрельбы короткими очередями. Любимый выбор киборгов, которые работают в полиции. 0x0AD6E03B 854181 AK-MS "Воин" 0x0C887664 534120 Эта популярная винтовка со скользящим затвором и прицелом продается во всех универмагах низких цен США. 0x0DA76750 838883 Надежная и долговечная удочка. Отлично подойдет для новичков. 0x0E4A79AB 534090 Как думаешь, это по-прежнему одна из самых мощных пушек в мире? А? Чего молчишь, сволочь? 0x0EBA1CA0 426195 Деревянная бейсбольная бита... Классика жанра. Как правило, ей отбивают не только мячи. 0x12A00B98 880998 AK-MS 0x13EA1D95 791584 Труба 0x162D33F8 58367 Итальянский полуавтоматический дробовик. И все-таки постарайтесь не слишком эмоционально жестикулировать, когда держите его в руках. 0x174207C3 533978 M60 0x175307F1 854191 .44 MAGNUM "ПУШКА" 0x1C46C336 42930 Вечны только смерть, налоги и 1911. Не менялся со времен Первой мировой. 0x1EC6E1C3 791590 Ветка 0x20E37C1F 854187 1911 EXT 0x2144D17E 835921 Карабин 527, классика Far Cry®. 0x21870ED6 502545 SMG-11 0x23CF4113 835925 1887, классика Far Cry®. 0x248816C8 870635 Труба с болтами 0x26D960A2 534093 Надежный пистолет, используемый почти всеми полицейскими. Настолько же американский, как сыр – швейцарский. 0x26F35579 838878 ПРОСТАЯ УДОЧКА 0x26F43378 882489 ТРУБА С БОЛТАМИ 0x282BD27F 855895 Садовый инструмент с длинной ручкой и тонким металлическим лезвием. 0x28D608F0 534116 Жесточайшая дубинка. Зачата где-то в коридоре между отделами спортивного инвентаря и хозтоваров. 0x2911A212 58339 6П9 0x2983F8FF 82891 Излюбленное оружие ветеранов Вьетнама. 0x29FDE0C5 533989 КАСТЕТ 0x2AE9463C 534092 Элегантный дизайн этого пистолета сделал его выбором номер один среди голливудских злодеев. 0x2E751787 534113 Эта самозарядная винтовка калибра .50 обладает значительной убойной силой. Если она начнет этим хвастаться, порекомендуйте обратиться к психологу. 0x2F51CDDF 882482 АЛЮМИНИЕВАЯ БИТА 0x30295A75 882484 БЕЙСБОЛЬНАЯ БИТА 0x30E0F5BA 42984 Снайперская винтовка, испытанная в любых условиях. Готова к постпостапокалипсису. 0x32569E33 854186 Современный укороченный вариант дробовика М133 хочет вам сказать, что длина ствола не так важна, как разброс. 0x32C9CB41 58355 BZ19 0x33E8BC71 58359 Мощный пистолет, идеален для самозащиты в ближнем бою. 0x34E05909 828633 Обрез, который многое повидал. Брутальный, эффективный. Лаконичный. 0x39E50675 58340 D50 0x3BBE52E0 43065 ОГНЕМЕТ 0x3D6646F5 828625 Этот композитный лук понравится тем, кто хочет выглядеть как настоящий охотник. 0x40C2A498 534109 Убережет ваши пальцы и нанесет серьезный урон противнику. 0x42C5D5A3 854192 Этот револьвер поможет решить вопросы в особо трудных ситуациях. 0x42D4D591 534097 Инструкция для применения: наденьте красную бандану, спустите курок и громко кричите. 0x43BBE1AA 58346 SPAS-12 0x467CCFC7 791585 Жертва обрушения дома, которая позже решила сменить профессию и стать оружием. 0x4736D9CA 880999 Современная модификация АК-47. Ее используют военные, ополченцы и радикальные группировки по всему миру. 0x49D01164 43037 1911 0x4B503391 791591 Оружие из первобытных времен, почти не загрязняющее атмосферу. 0x4C2F38BA 534091 Этот пистолет-пулемет истратит боезапас быстрее, чем успеют выйти новые фейковые новости. 0x4E01BC05 882449 ИМПУЛЬСНАЯ ПУШКА 0x5030E2DA 533983 SBS 0x51BF9F2F 791589 Пригодится, чтобы плыть на лодке или мешать варево в огромном котле. 0x55E54225 835927 Композитный лук, классика Far Cry®. 0x56F3F06A 58354 SKORPION 0x56F58A32 43044 М133 0x56FF7F3C 534088 По сравнению с этой винтовка твоего бати просто дно: эта мало весит, стреляет пулями крупного калибра, и дымит вейпом вместо сигарет. 0x57B11AAF 266860 MP34 0x5831B502 838882 ОБЫЧНАЯ УДОЧКА 0x591EA436 534003 КАРАБИН 308 0x5B2CCEF2 426194 Бейсбольная бита 0x5BDCABF9 533973 .44 MAGNUM 0x5C11B465 534117 Коллекционеры сойдут с ума, увидев этот пистолет-пулемет времен Второй мировой. Гораздо надежнее своего американского аналога. 0x5C377CF0 501677 A.J.M.9 0x5F403269 854182 Современная модификация автомата АК-47, предназначенная для ближнего боя. И не вздумайте жаловаться на размер. 0x657627E8 43061 СВД 0x667E6E23 58338 .44 MAGNUM 0x675F1913 58375 Этот пистолет-пулемет – дальний родственник АК-47. Если бы они поженились, дети были бы странными. 0x67C04C61 854185 M133 MS 0x6AAA330B 828900 Этот пистолет-пулемет – герой киноэкрана, который всерьез заслуживает премии за заслуги перед киноиндустрией. 0x6C73D427 58361 Известен как "самый популярный пистолет в Голливуде". Ему бы звезду на Аллее Славы. 0x6E2880B2 42990 Не важно, насколько плохо горит ваша цель – она все равно сгорит дотла. Отличное оружие для пироманьяка. 0x6F787656 882486 МОТЫГА 0x711EC49A 870634 Недавно эта труба стала причиной анонимной утечки. Ее хозяева об этом узнали и уволили ее. 0x734FB2F0 502588 P226 0x7365872B 838879 Удочка для среднего заброса с толстой леской и высокой скоростью вращения катушки. 0x740C7551 195266 Никогда не хотелось устроить артобстрел, просто спустив курок? Хотелось? Тогда этот гранатомет - ваш выбор. 0x74D2032C 835920 Карабин 308 "Престиж" 0x7575AE4D 854188 Классический полуавтомат 45 калибра с удлиненным стволом. В данном случае "длина" значит "точность" (а еще и "крутость"). 0x76599341 835924 1887 "Престиж" 0x7BE3C5D5 533994 SA-50 0x7C152AAD 82888 РЕКУРСИВНЫЙ ЛУК 0x7C877040 58360 Оружие времен холодной войны, оснащено съемным глушителем. Для мокрухи – самое то. 0x7D40DAA2 533996 Бита с шипами 0x7DBD002D 855894 Мотыга 0x7F7F946E 502597 P08 0x82FC60D4 533984 ОБРЕЗ M133 0x84332EB3 854258 MS16 "Десантник" 0x84A4CE6A 828615 Этот пистолет окрашен в ярко-красный цвет, как бы намекая: "Я же говорил, что все так и будет!". 0x86F15AB4 42919 Эта надежная и простая в использовании штурмовая винтовка стала символом партизанской войны. АК-47 используют вооруженные формирования по всему миру. 0x877B8CE4 854189 .44 MAGNUM "ШЕСТЕРКА" 0x87F0E67E 586318 Эта модульная полуавтоматическая винтовка сильно полюбилась мастерам-умельцам. 0x8B00426D 835919 1911, классика Far Cry®. 0x8B79BF9B 534100 Инструмент с широким плоским лезвием, которым разгребают землю, снег, и дерьмо на работе. 0x8D9E29AF 835922 AK-47 "Престиж" 0x8EA17978 882487 ВЕСЛО 0x8F5E0683 534095 Этот гранатомет позволяет управлять снарядами, указывая цель. Круто! 0x8F809715 838744 Снайперская винтовка калибра .50 со скользящим затвором. Люди нескоро забудут, что она принадлежала Иакову Сиду. 0x91AA33AD 195230 A-99 0x932D6566 82890 Классический дробовик с рычажным затвором. Идеально подходит ковбоям и роботам-убийцам, путешествующим во времени. 0x943A290C 884137 D2 "Пожиратель грехов" 0x960B8000 854183 M133 M 0x963A5DBF 195243 M-79 0x9781719C 502598 45/70 0x9B8342D3 534118 Этот пистолет-пулемет обожает ближний бой. Чем ближе – тем для него лучше. Если что будет не так, услышите "стоп-слово". 0xA21C6466 870632 Труба с раструбом 0xA3955C40 715314 Эта тактическая винтовка рычажного действия 45 калибра была создана для правоохранительных органов, хотя обычно пылится без дела в каком-нибудь полицейском участке. 0xA423DB2A 195245 МЕТАТЕЛЬНЫЙ НОЖ 0xA71B734C 534121 Эта винтовка калибра .50 со скользящим затвором знает все о проникновениях и том, как попасть с первого раза. Так, вы о чем сейчас подумали? 0xA81EAB5E 533988 AK-M 0xAAC570BE 838814 ЧУДО-УДОЧКА 0xAAD4D9FD 828649 Надежный пистолет 1911, окрашенный в приятные небесные тона. Теперь попадать пальцем в небо будет не так обидно. 0xAAE324AB 838880 УДОЧКА СТАРУШКИ БЕТСИ 0xACB2D418 533990 КОМПОЗИТНЫЙ ЛУК 0xACF8C13A 534006 Импульсная пушка 0xAE2FA75D 195239 D2 0xAFE9EFAF 58356 MP5 0xB13835CE 882491 ЛОПАТА 0xB16906FE 859289 .44 MAGNUM L 0xB1D8124D 834465 M133, классика Far Cry®. 0xB1EEA988 534008 РОГАТКА 0xB5449C92 791586 Весло 0xB7C5014D 553334 MP5SD 0xBA7B1199 43033 РПГ-7 0xBA9C3D34 534086 Полуавтоматическая винтовка, созданная, чтобы поддерживать отношения на дальнем расстоянии. Или разрывать их. 0xBC469039 510173 M249 0xBFD86533 534102 С этой дубинкой любой игрок в софтбол почувствует себя настоящим чемпионом. 0xC1ACFB5E 884138 Этот дробовик поможет разобраться в грехах. 0xC39D5252 854184 Современная модификация дробовика M133. От него внутренние органы пострадают сильнее, чем от ОЧЕНЬ дешевой водки. 0xC3AC8FED 195264 Однозарядный гранатомет времен войны во Вьетнаме. Этот "убийца техники" хорош для рассылки разрывных "подарков" получателям на малых и средних дистанциях. 0xC43CE1FF 195253 Автоматический пистолет, звезда криминальных сериалов про Майами 80-х. Все еще получает авторские отчисления. 0xC43E3E6A 534103 Двуствольное ружье с невероятной убойной силой. Пара свадеб оборвалась как раз по его вине. 0xC6BBB734 82887 1887 0xCDC3887B 882488 ТРУБА С РАСТРУБОМ 0xCE159081 533999 MP5k 0xCE443870 534085 Классическая винтовка рычажного действия 45 калибра предназначена для охоты, хотя обычно валяется без дела в какой-нибудь хижине в лесу. 0xD1A5FCE1 854259 Эта легкая тактическая винтовка настолько эффективна в ближнем бою, что даже как-то не по себе. 0xD266342C 586317 AR-C 0xD2ED5EB6 854190 Мощный пистолет + удлиненный ствол = как вам такое? 0xD36788E6 43028 AK-47 0xD58CB88D 510360 УДОЧКА 0xD76AB286 534104 Более удобная модификация дробовика M133... с комплексом Наполеона. 0xD808FBFD 835923 АК-47, классика Far Cry®. 0xDA164547 838743 ВИНТОВКА ИАКОВА 0xDAC8D4D1 533976 RAT4 0xDE96903F 835918 1911 "Престиж" 0xDEEF6DC9 533981 Лопата 0xE0D24EC0 791587 Деревянное весло, предназначенное для гребли или вышибания мозгов. Если сели в лужу - тоже пригодится. 0xE253D31F 553335 Надежный пистолет-пулемет с глушителем. Умеет хранить тайны и не будет вас шантажировать. 0xE44EC01F 834464 M133 Премиум 0xE4787BDA 534125 Многие знают, как из нее стрелять, но немногие умеют это делать. Любимое оружие малолетних преступников, партизан и охотников на крупную дичь. 0xE4FFD4AC 859290 Как думаешь, это все еще одна из самых мощных пушек в мире? А? Чего молчишь, сволочь? 0xE9886A15 882485 ВЕТКА 0xE9D0426B 534096 Этот мощнейший пулемет успел принять участие во всех конфликтах армии США, начиная с 1989 года, и уже подумывает уйти на пенсию. 0xEA4EB761 533982 Алюминиевая бита 0xEF0AEF66 533970 AR-CL 0xEFEDC3CB 42926 Этот противотанковый гранатомет так популярен, что его можно найти на фотографиях повстанцев из любой страны мира. 0xF1B50978 195271 Отлично втыкаются в людей (в бою) и во все остальное (в цирке, например). 0xF28DA11E 534004 MBP .50 0xF6038E12 715313 45/70 SG-T 0xF78AB634 870633 Одно из шести орудий убийства, что можно найти в особняке. Вопрос в том, кто и где совершил убийство? 0xF8F02FE2 266861 ОХОТНИЧИЙ ЛУК 0xF924064A 534110 Этот лук имеет блочную систему, что позволяет натягивать тетиву с большей легкостью. Кто сказал "читеры"? 0xF96E1368 534123 Это оружие использует какие-то заряженные энергией микроволны, которые взрывают органические тела. Что еще за хрень? 0xFA7F3DFD 58376 Высококачественный пистолет-пулемет, оружие охраны Ватикана и Белого дома. 0xFB4EFF2D 882483 БИТА С ШИПАМИ 0xFBB9750F 195256 Обрез, который многое повидал. Брутальный. Эффективный. Немногословный. 0xFCB0A7CC 882490 ТРУБА 0xFD88790C 534108 Современная модификация АК-47. Ее используют военные, ополченцы и радикальные группировки по всему миру. 0xFE045DFD 828641 От раскраски этого пистолета-пулемета MP5K даже отцы-основатели Америки пустили бы скупую мужскую слезу. 0xFF53A2EC 838815 Профессиональная удочка с усиленной леской превосходной скоростью вращения катушки. 0xFF75F6F9 838881 Удочка профессионального уровня с надежной леской и неплохой скоростью вращения катушки. 0x046B3ED3 696288 ПОДБОР ИГРОКОВ (СОВМ.) 0x29217F14 696286 Время до соединения 0x06FD2A57 851069 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x1EA3590E 851068 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x20E2D9C7 851060 КРОВАВЫЙ 0x3DE7E97F 851057 Злобно-зеленый 0x4B358B5C 851071 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x536BF805 851066 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x68713B2D 851062 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x75740B95 851065 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x806958F9 851070 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xA32DE888 851063 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 3 Desc 0xBB739BD1 851056 РЕНУАРСКИЙ ГОЛУБОЙ 0xBE28D830 851064 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 4 Desc 0xD5FF8AAB 851067 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xEBBE0A62 851059 Оранжевая радость 0xEEE54983 851061 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 1 Desc 0xF6BB3ADA 851058 Солнечный свет 0x52D7AD6E 506895 Нет 0x69BE294E 506894 Да 0x80E2593C 506892 Повторить 0xDADF0167 506893 Хотите еще раз сыграть на этой карте? 0x32673889 855944 Наземные (дикие) 0x4CC81064 855942 Вода 0x58801867 245432 Животные 0x62BD05C4 855943 Наземные (домашние) 0x8D5B9F74 855941 Летающие 0x01064B34 572617 Открыть портфель 0x0B5D4259 572621 Открыть ящик 0x0FE3B710 572618 Открыть шкафчик 0x0FE5B098 572627 Открыть ящик с инструментами 0x1845AAE5 572631 Открыть сейф 0x386BEDD4 572614 Открыть мешок 0x386CCC82 572624 Открыть ланч-бокс 0x3A3BDC15 572620 Открыть кассу 0x3C30BF93 572630 Открыть оружейный шкаф 0x563CD4BE 572622 Открыть сушилку 0x672D56CF 572625 Открыть ланч-бокс 0x6B05CE1B 572626 Открыть контейнер 0x70A3B473 572615 Открыть корзину 0x837AFCC0 572629 Открыть вещмешок 0xA00CA981 588427 Открыть холодильник 0xA690535E 571588 Открыть шкаф 0xCD617F8F 572623 Открыть рюкзак 0xD474E2D8 572616 Открыть ящик для инструментов 0xD7B4F6DB 572619 Открыть шкафчик 0xE807AAFE 572628 Открыть ящик 0x13E7F570 916898 0x1CD09139 889005 0x6BD7A1AF 889006 0x82B4049A 889008 0x85D9C083 889004 0xF5B3340C 889007 0xB9198ED0 552130 БАЗА 0x263CFB54 697842 Лучшая мушка для ловли лосося. (Кокани, чавыча, хариус и т.д.). 0x73AA2906 697835 Икра лосося 0x876A615F 697843 Эта приманка подходит для ловли белых лопатоносов, веслоносов и, время от времени, другой крупной рыбы. 0x999DFFDE 697834 Баггер на форель 0xA00C40D0 697840 Ловите окуней? Это приманка для крупной рыбы. (Большеротый, малоротый, каменный и другие виды окуней). 0xA33A8FE6 697832 Простая мушка 0xCC0B2D8C 697841 Лучшая мушка для ловли форели. (Золотая, озерная и радужная форель, кумжа и т.д.). 0xD2FCB30D 697836 Осетр-гибрид 0xF59A9282 697833 Поппер-окунь 0xF6AC5DB4 697839 Эту универсальную приманку знают все рыбаки. Подходит для ловли любой рыбы. 0x05F644E9 716685 Сектанты захватили эту марину, и теперь отсюда уходят водные конвои. 0x063205EB 882400 Ранчо Келлетов 0x07C1582A 716683 Сектанты переоборудовали шале на Каменном кряже в тренировочную площадку для новобранцев. 0x07D36F50 716665 Сектанты собирают фрукты и овощи и укладывают их в грузовики, чтобы отправить в бункеры. 0x0D27A18B 716666 Сектанты захватили эту животноводческую ферму и забивают коров на мясо. 0x11A14F92 882405 Депо "Копперхэд" 0x1358B003 882410 Упаковочный цех Гарденвью 0x148B2E90 716669 Сектанты начали использовать собранные цветы для изготовления их фирменного наркотика: Блажи. 0x2226F119 882408 Отель "Кингс Хот Спрингс" 0x29D39B15 716673 Сектанты снимают металл со старых поездов, чтобы укрепить им свои бункеры. 0x2B7B350F 882411 Обитель "Врат Эдема" 0x2D1FA2AF 716688 Сектанты захватили лесопилку и держат там своих пленников перед отправкой к Иакову на обучение. 0x307F140E 716677 Сектанты изготавливают из обработанных цветов наркотик – Блажь. 0x35B5BB60 882403 Оранжерея Джессопов 0x36843177 716687 Сектанты захватили приют для животных и держат там пойманных волков, прежде чем отправить их в "Оленью голову" 0x46F8C874 716680 Верующие, совершающие паломничество, могут отдохнуть здесь, прежде чем продолжить свой путь к "Вратам Эдема". 0x4C1E31D5 716675 Сектанты забрали отсюда весь бензин, и теперь здесь ходят их конвои. 0x595BB996 716671 Сектанты сделали из старой ракетной шахты бункер и планируют укрыться в нем от Коллапса. 0x5B6CA555 716674 На месте этого старого лагеря сектанты выращивают цветы, из которых изготавливают свой наркотик – Блажь. 0x670FB13C 882406 Лагерь "Святые небеса" 0x6C2632F1 716689 Сектанты используют старую радиолокационную станцию, чтобы наблюдать за лесом и держать под контролем воздушное пространство в регионе. 0x81552A84 716682 В этом доме сектанты проводят эксперименты над волками, превращая их в чудовищ – так называемых "Судей". 0x83EA02D1 882414 Лагерь рейнджеров Уайттейл 0x8927AB46 716667 Сектанты собирают фрукты и овощи и укладывают их в грузовики, чтобы отправить в бункеры. 0x8984CFE6 716670 Сектанты заняли это поместье и превратили его в лабораторию, где они занимаются исследованием и усовершенствованием Блажи. 0x8AA04088 882407 Стоянка грузовиков Лорны 0x8C4E6088 882402 Магазин Нолана "Наживка" 0x902840FD 716668 Сектанты используют удобрения для изготовления взрывчатки. 0x96016AF1 882412 "Оленья голова" 0x9BDD2AF1 882409 Пивоварня "Свистящий бобер" 0x9CC147A5 716657 Секта "Врата Эдема" завладела самым сердцем долины. 0xA586D47A 882413 Марина Драбменов 0xAD70F578 716676 Зачем сектантам нужен этот заброшенный отель? 0xB01043D9 716686 Сектанты захватили лагерь рейнджеров, и теперь там тренируются их солдаты. 0xB202184C 882415 Центр "Клык" 0xB6839C5A 882416 Радарная станция "КОММИ" 0xB927FE03 882404 Американские автомобили 0xBA19039E 716655 Сектанты захватили эту церковь и готовят там пленников к крещению. 0xBDBF00D6 716678 Сектанты используют упаковочный цех Гарденвью, чтобы отправлять фрукты из садов в свои бункеры. 0xBFC9DE03 882375 Завод Гринбушей 0xC8BD5FB8 716672 Сектанты заняли местную мастерскую, где собирают и обслуживают свои конвои. 0xCB0884BB 882374 Ранчо Иоанна 0xE0A0627E 716654 У Иоанна есть личный аэродром, который хорошо охраняется. 0xE363BBEC 882401 Ферма "Санрайз" 0x712DFE49 870674 Прошу американского солдата, который найдет это письмо, отправить его в КОВПВ вместе с моими жетонами. Меня схватили во время выполнения операции и держали в плену около 10 дней. Я был ранен в бою, а затем при побеге. Знайте: я видел, как пленных бросают на корм крокодилам. Силы покинули меня, и мне не уйти дальше этой лачуги. Скажите моей жене, что я любил ее. 0xFCD7C402 870673 ПОСЛЕДНИЕ СЛОВА 0x0A2553BD 785900 Южный мавзолей атакован 0x74302D3C 785899 Центральный мавзолей атакован 0x82899C68 785901 Восточный мавзолей атакован 0x18CA56A3 887908 Сектант под прикрытием 0x1FA280CD 887904 Сектант под прикрытием 0x76AC2239 887907 Сектант под прикрытием 0xA1B01633 887905 Сектант под прикрытием 0xD7A68A6F 887906 Сектант под прикрытием 0x5C7D9CE0 716690 ТАЙНИК ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКОВ 0x7B5B60E3 563885 Целей сожжено 0x0BED0724 729000 СПИСОК КАРТ 0x1964889C 456196 Выбрать карту 0x2100EF1E 367136 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0x27ACCFD8 367109 ГОЛОСУЙТЕ ЗА СЛЕДУЮЩУЮ КАРТУ! 0x30CAC09A 367118 IGE_ADD_FAVORITES ДОБАВИТЬ КАРТУ В ИЗБРАННОЕ 0x317E78F7 728999 СЛУЧАЙНЫЙ 0x3B6383C6 367140 IGE_MUTE_PLAYER РАЗБЛОКИРОВАТЬ 0x4242C61D 367119 УДАЛИТЬ КАРТУ ИЗ ИЗБРАННОГО 0x4F4669B3 453390 НЕДОСТУПНО 0x50450372 367137 Ваш друг (%s) приглашен. 0x57DE17D3 367138 IGE_RESPAWN ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ПРОФИЛЬ 0x58A010B6 422438 Следующая карта 0x706044A6 431739 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_LOCAL_PLAYER{0} 0x910CC2CD 422437 Голосование за следующую карту 0xA8EEB32C 367139 IGE_MUTE_PLAYER ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ 0xAB07DAC6 729001 МОЙ СПИСОК 0xAF67A4F1 382039 КАРТА ИЗ СПИСКА ЛУЧШИХ 0xB5359324 874444 IGE_RESPAWN ПОСМОТРЕТЬ КАРТУ ИГРОКА 0xC89EA8D8 456197 Сменить карту 0xCC6D3AF0 367113 ПЕРЕИГРАТЬ 0xD16831B2 367116 ГОЛОСА: %i 0xECC923D6 367108 ПОИСК ИГРОКОВ... 0xEDBD2112 422436 ГОЛОСОВАНИЕ НЕ НАЧАТО 0xF33B588C 367095 Игроки: {0}/{1} 0xF7A43C5B 725583 Предложение режима Arcade 0xF9892DB9 367110 IGE_RESPAWN ГОЛОСОВАТЬ 0xFAB7C8A6 456195 МАТЧ СКОРО НАЧНЕТСЯ! 0x23870E33 418319 ПОРАЖЕНИЕ 0x24883456 418317 НИЧЬЯ 0x3247C041 420749 9 место 0x3BF18C6A 420745 5 место 0x3C9C4873 418313 1 место 0x3DEB63EF 420750 10 место 0x4540F0D7 420748 8 место 0x4AEC5379 420751 11 место 0x4CF6BCFC 418316 4 место 0xA2F8DDD0 420746 6 место 0xA59519C9 418314 2 место 0xD292295F 418315 3 место 0xD3E502C3 420752 12 место 0xD5FFED46 420747 7 место 0xE7E330C9 418318 ПОБЕДА 0x1B585DA6 587111 ПРОСМОТР КАРТ ДЛЯ СЕТЕВОЙ ИГРЫ 0x3E520C28 848910 РЕДАКТОР 0x437DC7C2 241543 СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА 0x43CA9A02 745922 IGE_PRIVATE_12P_LOBBY ЗАКРЫТОЕ ЛОББИ (12 ИГРОКОВ) 0x54664911 273106 ИЗБРАННЫЕ КАРТЫ 0x68CAE74C 746004 Введите пароль 0x9EC3E11C 853842 Это пароль для закрытого лобби. 0xE26AE04E 241541 ОДИНОЧ. И СОВМ. ИГРА 0x018B59DB 710610 TAB_SHOP_HEADWEAR 0x0492CF1D 793793 TAB_SHOP_HANDWEAR 0x0A85DECF 825643 TAB_SHOP_COLLECTIBLES 0x0DB25F93 793783 TAB_SHOP_SPECIAL 0x13C03398 793795 TAB_SHOP_HEALTH 0x1A5D1AC9 710607 TAB_SHOP_GENDER 0x20A0288C 793788 TAB_SHOP_BUGGY 0x30F88E97 793784 TAB_SHOP_CAR 0x34737294 793794 TAB_SHOP_AMMO 0x3E14B343 793785 TAB_SHOP_VAN 0x4016C658 706105 TAB_SHOP_PAINT 0x470B6DA7 820378 TAB_SHOP_HAIR 0x5739D140 881665 TAB_SHOP_FEATURED 0x6D5D3810 793789 TAB_SHOP_HEAVY 0x70DE0FB7 710614 TAB_SHOP_TOPACCESSORY 0x713A0AA6 706106 TAB_SHOP_COLOR 0x80D8D442 793778 TAB_SHOP_HANDGUN 0x84689B25 825642 TAB_SHOP_ITEMS 0x91FA9E59 710612 TAB_SHOP_LOWERBODY 0x92D7470F 825641 TAB_SHOP_UPGRADES 0x9AB34B49 793790 TAB_SHOP_BOATS 0x9B23D501 706103 TAB_SHOP_CUSTOMIZE 0xAA43CE50 706107 TAB_SHOP_APPLY 0xAAD36CD8 825636 TAB_SHOP_SNIPER 0xACB8B89A 793781 TAB_SHOP_RIFLE 0xAF773391 793780 TAB_SHOP_SHOTGUN 0xB77B3AA6 725588 TAB_SHOP_GLASSES 0xC4E729A0 794038 TAB_SHOP_ITEM 0xCB6D62A4 717839 TAB_SHOP_AVATAR 0xCDEF2607 710608 TAB_SHOP_SKINTONE 0xD6DF6FCF 793792 TAB_SHOP_PLANE 0xD88B39EE 793777 TAB_SHOP_MELEE 0xDAA0B145 793787 TAB_SHOP_TRUCK 0xDD10F605 793786 TAB_SHOP_OFFROAD 0xDEE877D9 710609 TAB_SHOP_FACE 0xE2659CFE 706104 TAB_SHOP_PATTERN 0xEA9BE255 710613 TAB_SHOP_FOOTWEAR 0xEDB68600 793779 TAB_SHOP_SMG 0xEF18868A 730003 TAB_SHOP_OUTFITS 0xF1A5777A 710611 TAB_SHOP_UPPERBODY 0xFACC624D 793782 TAB_SHOP_LMG 0xFDC40D1D 793791 TAB_SHOP_HELICOPTER 0x1ED01498 546399 Орегано в коробочке для сэндвичей. Дайте ее Хёрку, и он поджарит пару лишних сектантов. 0x4B46C6CA 546398 Орегано 0x50F95425 672643 Перо 0x7A774CB3 672644 Воткните это в свою шляпу и почувствуйте себя Робин Гудом. 0x19BB48CE 611940 Оружейный магазин 0xA57632C2 611942 Настроить 0xB2BB3F3E 611941 Взять 0xE1B0C8C5 656780 Автомагазин 0x2556AAAD 882570 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: выберите команду STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Отменить задание" в STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDменю паузы, чтобы прекратить выполнение текущего задания. 0x0DFD626B 845673 ACTION_SQUAD_SENDBACK_2 ОТМЕНА НАЗНАЧЕНИЯ 0x11CEEB91 742813 Завершите задания, которые дает вам {0}, чтобы завербовать этого наемника. 0x12517724 426979 Убийств до следующего уровня: {0} 0x1A5F2245 847229 Восстанавливает 1 убийство за: 0x27A5C08D 472600 НАЧАТЬ ОТКРЫТУЮ ИГРУ 0x2A5292E1 846670 +{0} убийств(а) 0x2BAD3EF7 684770 Бонус к здоровью 0x33D9B10B 658163 СТОИМОСТЬ ПОВЫШЕНИЯ БОЕВОГО ДУХА 0x394F9FEC 841193 БОЕВОЙ ДУХ ПОВЫШЕН 0x44E7266B 658162 УРОВЕНЬ 0x4625FDF6 427005 Хотите исключить наемника из отряда? 0x4ADE05DA 887437 0x4D3770DF 887440 0x4D9D758D 846666 БОНУС К БОЕВОМУ ДУХУ 0x4DD7E41C 846665 МАКС. УБИЙСТВ 0x4EB0E613 426965 Вы можете добавить в отряд наемника или другого игрока 0x4F11D7C4 846668 СПОСОБНОСТИ 0x5090E243 717861 ВРЕМЯ ДО ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЯ 0x541204E2 724906 {0} СЕК. 0x55122F15 877138 Играя с другом, клиент не может вызвать наемника. 0x55A5E72C 426980 Ур. {0} 0x570ED608 852585 Выберите нового бойца и нажмите ACTION_GENERIC_SELECT, чтобы добавить его в отряд 0x5C7AF415 841133 ОТДЫХ ПОСЛЕ 0x5C8E55FF 841192 {0} использ. 0x618EFECD 426960 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0x680E9164 858896 Получите навык ЛИДЕСТВО, чтобы разблокировать вторую ячейку отряда в одиночной игре. 0x68B00A76 472598 ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К СОВМЕСТНОЙ ИГРЕ 0x6A3BD44A 841134 {0} убийств(а) +{1} 0x6A7480D7 887439 0x6B3E9B58 845686 Отдавайте приказы во время прицеливания 0x6DF48747 717860 ВРЕМЯ ПЕРЕЗАРЯЖАНИЯ 0x6F6FCD86 660943 Чтобы найти наемника, исследуйте этот район: {0} 0x71F7255C 875088 {0} доступно 0x7777B13D 426977 В ОТРЯДЕ 0x7BB6E602 887451 0x85A19E9B 533087 СПЕЦИАЛИСТЫ 0x85C20085 875728 "{0}" 0x8837CEAA 887438 0x898C1A15 846662 Подтвержденных убийств 0x89F7DFDD 875089 ACTION_ACCEPT_SQUADMENU НАЗНАЧИТЬ 0x8B7C69C5 472599 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУЗЕЙ 0x905EE68F 846661 КЛАСС 0x9089C15C 426963 Пусто 0x96174929 846667 УБИЙСТВ ОСТАЛОСЬ 0x97748E44 846669 {0} убийств(а) 0xA28F156C 840769 ОТДЫХ ПОСЛЕ {0} / {1} убийств(а) +{2} 0xA4C9A0DD 534206 Хотите исключить этого союзника? 0xA56BE771 852584 Нажмите ACTION_GENERIC_SELECT, чтобы выбрать ячейку отряда. 0xA93B0D7F 426968 ДОБАВИТЬ В ОТРЯД ACTION_SQUAD_ADDTOSQUAD 0xAD0792AB 875091 НЕДОСТУПНО 0xAE73C69E 717859 БОМБ ОСТАЛОСЬ: {0} 0xAF277F8A 870149 ГОТОВНОСТЬ ЧЕРЕЗ: 0xAFBD6115 841135 ПОВЫШЕНИЕ БОЕВОГО ДУХА 0xAFF8F8E8 682368 СПЕЦИАЛИЗАЦИЯ 0xB882EFF5 875753 БОЕЦ 0xB9A5AFEC 847370 Убийств осталось: {0} 0xBC5FFF39 878233 Играя с другом, ведущий игрок может добавить в отряд только одного наемника. 0xC03E5A8C 879872 НЕ НАЗНАЧЕНО 0xC4582476 841194 БОНУСНЫХ УБИЙСТВ 0xC597E9A4 658164 ВСЕГО УБИЙСТВ 0xC86ABC1F 875090 ICON_SQUAD_ASSIGNTOSLOT НАЗНАЧИТЬ {0} 0xCEE1278E 846663 Повышение боевого духа 0xD1BCB954 882286 0xD2FCACEC 742814 {0} – завербуйте этого наемника в ваш отряд. 0xD80D0BAA 858917 НАЗНАЧЕНО: {0} 0xD93B52D1 841191 ПОДТВЕРЖДЕННЫХ УБИЙСТВ 0xD9844BAC 426961 СОСТАВ ОТРЯДА 0xDFC06D5E 846664 KILLING_ENDURANCE 0xE3598E34 858895 Назначить в ячейку отряда 0xE3D2FAD3 852586 Нажмите ACTION_CANCEL, чтобы закрыть меню 0xE7CD3067 724924 ВСЕГО УБИЙСТВ 0xEDD119DA 876364 Ищите БОЙЦОВ и НАНИМАЙТЕ их, чтобы добавить в СОСТАВ ОТРЯДА 0xEF2168C8 869622 Наемник временно недоступен 0xEF2F0CDA 533086 БОЙЦЫ 0xF2636BCE 660944 Завершите задания, которые дает вам {0}, чтобы завербовать этого наемника ({1} / {2}). 0xF4BF4988 684771 Бонус к урону 0xF63B11D1 882587 {0} {1} 0xF8A589DA 426964 ПУСТАЯ ЯЧЕЙКА 0xF9622264 426976 ACTION_SQUAD_DISMISS УДАЛИТЬ 0xFF445BB3 854154 Убийств до разблокирования способности: {0}. 0x0E77BA4A 880556 Ошибка Uplay PC 0x23FD898D 859312 Приложение Ubisoft Club прекратило работу. Часть функций может быть недоступна до перезапуска игры. 0x27E27160 887841 Эта функция недоступна, если Uplay находится в режиме "офлайн". 0x37743843 859315 Потеряна связь со службами Ubisoft Club. Вы будете находиться в режиме "офлайн", пока связь не восстановится. 0x3E4C48DB 859314 Ваша учетная запись Ubisoft используется на другом устройстве. Часть функций может быть недоступна до перезапуска игры. 0x4B71F317 859309 Игре требуется доступ к службам Ubisoft. Вы можете загрузить программу установки Uplay PC отсюда: club.ubi.com 0x53274BFC 859310 Приложение Uplay PC не установлено. 0x63355BBC 859311 Ошибка приложения Ubisoft Club для PC 0xB901A256 859316 Для использования этой функции необходимо подключение к Ubisoft Club. 0xCDD90234 889356 Видеокарта недоступна. Установите последнюю версию драйвера. 0xEF5ABA65 859313 Эта функция недоступна, если Uplay находится в режиме "офлайн". 0x085445EC 819578 НАЗАД 0x0A140805 611727 PERK_DESCRIPTIVEIMAGE_NONE 0x108F1AAA 782684 СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0x1BF3A361 782689 ICON_PERK_CATEGORY_LEAD 0x1D31017C 782700 {0} / {1} {2} 0x1D6A46A1 782691 ICON_PERK_CATEGORY_SURVIVE 0x239924C8 782695 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x283EA7D1 422381 ACTION_SWITCH_CATEGORY_RIGHT 0x298D7CFE 645223 (PH) CATEGORY 5 0x2EE0B8E7 645167 (PH) CATEGORY 1 0x2FD27144 409499 Получить навык? 0x30EE40A3 782687 ICON_PERK_CATEGORY_COMBAT 0x38157152 782746 IMG_PERK_ASSASSIN_01 0x3AE076FC 782688 ICON_PERK_CATEGORY_EXPLORE 0x3B9265BB 782683 ЛИДЕРСТВО 0x3D8C208D 533966 Заблокировано 0x41F33281 546508 Требования: 0x49CDF4C7 831772 ПОЛУЧИТЬ НАВЫК 0x4E5553A7 584446 Разблокируйте предыдущий уровень навыка. 0x4ED3DBC4 782682 БОЙ 0x510A12AA 567363 {1}: повысьте уровень сопротивления до {0}. 0x55D95ED6 509812 %d ОЧК. 0x56D3F0A3 567360 Встретьтесь с персонажем {0} 0x5C22FF51 782694 НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ОЧКОВ НАВЫКОВ 0x5E8A4C68 645222 (PH) CATEGORY 4 0x634DB4E5 876383 ACTION_MENU_CHALLENGE_TOPERK ИСПЫТАНИЯ 0x6B8164DC 405664 Получено очко навыков! 0x7C2BF682 567362 Разблокируйте навык "{0}" 0x7FE87370 546509 УР. 0x87B38B8C 422380 ACTION_SWITCH_CATEGORY_LEFT 0x898ADADF 876384 Проходите ИСПЫТАНИЯ, чтобы получать ОЧКИ НАВЫКОВ! 0x91877A0A 418365 Подробнее ACTION_ACCEPT 0x949112A8 593087 PERK_ICON_LOCKED 0xA00F697F 831773 Вы получите навык {0} за {1} очков навыков. 0xA0F03EEE 782686 ВЫЖИВАНИЕ 0xB2D620DB 782690 ICON_PERK_CATEGORY_STEALTH 0xB33C768F 811242 УСЛОВИЕ РАЗБЛОКИРОВАНИЯ 0xB50D9997 782685 ИССЛЕДОВАТЬ 0xB5F14AFD 409500 Нужно очков навыков: 0xB7E9E95D 645220 (PH) CATEGORY 2 0xBB1463BC 601630 PERK_ICON_NONE 0xC03C787F 782692 СТОИМОСТЬ 0xC041C245 819542 ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0xC0EED9CB 645221 (PH) CATEGORY 3 0xC4E8FAF6 509813 ВСЕГО ОЧКОВ НАВЫКОВ 0xDA8B4D73 567359 Завершите событие "{0}" 0xDB2F457E 570163 Завершите событие категории "{0}" 0xDDEFD867 819531 НАВЫК ПОЛУЧЕН 0xEDCEDE0D 819530 ПОЛУЧИТЬ НАВЫК ACTION_PERKS_ACQUIRE 0xF3273E6D 567361 Поговорите с персонажем {0} 0xFEDE08F2 782693 ДОСТУПНО 0x1243773A 326362 Оранжевое небо 0x894CB12F 326360 Обычный 0x8B6F53F7 376707 Шангри-Ла: тест 0x9B22BE39 326361 Высокая гора 0xFAA6D598 326363 Дымка 0x2303C54E 846910 В основном облачно 0x6AE1F64E 846909 Обычная погода 0x7190E20A 846912 Сильная облачность 0x8A58C474 846908 Легкая облачность 0xDDD97020 846911 Облачно 0x39078D40 251475 Удерживайте Heal чтобы передать аптечку 0xB6E47535 251474 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ teammateSupport – передать боеприпасы 0x2A653A60 728824 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x38D8F465 728823 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к лесам 0x2BA6F11F 510287 Помощник Я думаю, нам пора поговорить. Жду тебя в хижине Редтейла - Илай 0x6A7BAB6D 508900 Все пропало. Все сбережения, запасы, дом... Я не могу смотреть в глаза Синтии и детям. Я сказал им, что мы идем в поход, но нам некуда будет вернуться. Господи, прости меня. Грег Клэгетт 0x6D166F74 508902 ВНИМАНИЕ! Не приближайтесь к парку "Ривз-Форест". Церковь поставила вооруженных охранников на входе, и они заворачивают всех "неверующих". Если вам дорога жизнь, держитесь от них подальше. 0x735EF4EF 508897 Напоминание Надо сходить в лагерь рейнджеров за патронами. После последних тренировок боеприпасов почти не осталось. 0x7F3D9311 508903 Карл, Очередная партия новобранцев для обучения в шале готова. Кайл – многообещающий парень, а вот за Беном надо приглядывать. Стюарт 0x9766050E 508909 Если будешь охотиться у озера Снегоступ, зайди в приют охотника. Я для тебя кое-что оставил. Тед 0xA6D1ABF3 508904 Илай, Я боюсь, что в этом лесу небезопасно. Моя семья пока в хижине Мерлина, но я не знаю, надолго ли. Береги себя. Тим Нобл 0xE634C2AB 508896 Стюарт Помни, Иаков приказал не убивать волков. Скажи своим парням, что их нужно ловить и привозить к "Оленьей голове". За каждого пойманного зверя положена награда, если он не ранен – бонус. Рой 0xF8FDF218 508898 Кевин! После обучения пришли служебных собак на РЛС. Неверующие суют нос в наши дела, надо увеличить количество патрулей. Карл 0x08555CCD 886294 Спасите специалиста Бойда от смерти. 0x192338F6 886303 ПОДНАЖМЕМ 0x20C853E9 886298 Спасите единственного выжившего в деревне фермеров. 0x2442FF7D 886293 ПОИСКИ БОЛВАНА 0x25968004 886305 ТЯЖЕЛОЕ ОРУДИЕ 0x2E73B11B 886295 РЕЧНАЯ ВЫЛАЗКА 0x344545EF 886319 ПОЛКОВНИК БАНЬ 0x356F4BFA 886311 СТАРАЯ БАЗА ОГНЕВОЙ ПОДДЕРЖКИ 0x3D2042AD 886316 Не дайте этому скользкому типу уйти. 0x3F5B82E9 886317 ПОДПОЛКОВНИК ЧАНГ 0x4E2BCFB3 886296 Спасите пленника, которого держат на складе у реки 0x537455E6 886312 Помешайте врагу воспользоваться этим орудием. 0x5AFBFD8C 886300 Спасите пленника, которого держат на ферме, но берегитесь бантенга. 0x61759DFF 886291 СПАСТИ РЯДОВОГО УОКЕРА 0x67136168 886318 Он должен получить по заслугам. 0x6940D367 886307 ЗЕНИТНАЯ ПУШКА 0x70C5F17C 886306 Обезвредьте орудие и спасите пилоту жизнь. 0x7177B913 886314 Убейте полковника с особой жестокостью. 0x7FC8CB03 886310 Лишите врага зенитных орудий. 0x8540467A 886289 ПОБЕГ ИЗ ТЮРЬМЫ 0x97F57910 886292 Помогите Мозесу вернуться к родным. 0x98014C14 886299 ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЕ ФЕРМЫ 0x9E1876BD 886302 Спасите пленника, пока его не съели крокодилы. 0xA20B46A7 886320 Убейте полковника и его солдат. 0xA5A3EA6D 886297 БОРЬБА ЗА ПРАВОЕ ДЕЛО 0xACE1F79C 886290 Спасите рядового Чавеса, пока не поздно. 0xC699D258 886304 Убедитесь, что жителям деревни больше не причинят вреда. 0xC91BAFA5 886301 ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ МЫ СРАЖАЕМСЯ 0xCF86CC5D 886308 Выведите орудие из строя любым способом. 0xD40F87F5 886315 МАЙОР ВОНГ 0xE523E193 886309 ЗЕНИТНЫЕ ОРУДИЯ 0xF89A4E85 886313 ПОЛКОВНИК ЛОК 0x01B8DD24 626304 Записка 0x01FC5B4A 658154 Записка 0x216C3100 658144 Поспешно нацарапанная записка 0x24AD2090 658143 ИМЯ ЗАЯВИТЕЛЯ: Thomson Salavage & Recovery МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЕ: озеро Сильвер, Монтана ОПИСАНИЕ: Небольшой Cessna, затонувший ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: "Дух" с пилотом Фредом Таннером на борту потерпел крушение 8 марта 2013 г. В самолете найден сейф. Ключ отсутствует. 0x2A6B9A6E 563490 Записка 0x30342E45 626308 Последняя запись 0x47331ED3 626307 Вторая запись 0x5152E0FA 658145 Иэн, Дорогой, если ты это читаешь, то, наверное, думаешь, что я тебя бросил. Ты чуть не погиб в аварии, и я так и не смог привести тебя в чувство. Я не хочу тебя оставлять, но мне нужно пойти за помощью. Сектанты контролируют дороги, но думаю, что можно воспользоваться путем у водопада. Я не смогу унести сейф, но я возьму с собой ключ, чтобы в случае чего эти уроды его не вскрыли. Не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь. С любовью, Тед 0x56A38411 658473 Запись 416 0x7E0F8047 658139 Извиняюсь за запертую дверь, времени не было. Мне послышался снаружи какой-то шум, надо было проверить. Если хочешь забрать свою снарягу, иди по тропе на север, я буду у старой вышки. Чувствую, скоро мы наконец-то поймаем нашего снежного человека! Приготовься отмечать! Дики Дэнски 0x8C7E4686 658142 Право на утилизацию 0x8D26AF35 563491 Илай попросил меня найти способ передать его сообщение властям. Сектанты контролируют все дороги и мосты. Наша единственная надежда – опередить их в небе, пока они не захватили и самолеты. Я собираюсь отправиться сегодня же ночью, под покровом темноты. Пожелай мне удачи. -Кайл 0x9493A351 658138 Записка от руки 0x99D767FB 658474 Просто не верится! Эти следы явно оставлены не человеком. Они привели меня к вышке, а потом пропали. Мне лучше остаться здесь и продолжать наблюдение – вдруг удастся обнаружить существо, оставившее эти следы. Пожелаю себе удачи. Дики Дэнски 0xAEBD198F 658155 Твою же мать, Расс, ты опять сломал гребаный генератор. Как мне теперь открыть дверь и выкатить самолет из ангара? Я сгоняю за Шепом, попробуем починить. И, богом клянусь, если ты опять не закрыл люк, я тебя уволю нахрен. Бен 0xC2BF20A5 697354 Запись 419 0xCC6FB2BB 563470 Приказы секты 0xDE3A4F69 626306 Первая запись 0xDE7E9699 563480 Список припасов Ричарда Эллиота 0xE1485772 697355 Вот это да! Я слышал! Это был голос настоящего йети! Он доносился из пещеры, которую я приметил в скалах еще раньше. Чувствую, именно сегодня – тот знаменательный день, когда я встречусь со снежным человеком лицом к лицу! 0xEA3B778F 626305 Шепу Чертов вор забрался в мою хижину и чуть не обчистил мой тайник. Пойду искать ублюдка. А ты глянь, что можно сделать с замком. Черта с два со мной такое снова случится. -Хардкасл 0xEA527B7A 563471 Таннер, Иаков велел выселить Эллиота вместе с семьей. Они слишком долго портили нам кровь. Обязательно загляни в бункер, может, они прячутся там. Методы – на твое усмотрение. Билли 0x1A4F76A2 719160 Обнаружен уникальный транспорт 0x21CC7565 793659 Обнаружена новый регион 0x3756D5AE 533209 Обнаружен новый персонаж 0xB6D10EF3 366611 ОБНАРУЖЕНО НОВОЕ МЕСТО 0x01B0A454 870038 ПОБЕДА! 0x0766C0DC 870042 ПЕРСОНАЛИЗИРОВАТЬ АВАТАР 0x1097D583 870043 НАВЫКИ 0x12A1E34C 880520 УРОВЕНЬ {0} 0x16116BDF 870039 НИЧЬЯ! 0x1F7056C8 870036 Бонус за ничью +{0}% 0x24366DCB 870215 ЭМОДЖИ 0x24FA3EF7 870037 Бонус за победу +{0}% 0x27C96E39 870238 Вращение 0x305D62B4 870035 Усилитель очков +{0}% 0x38FDE1AF 870218 КОНТЕЙНЕРЫ С ДОБЫЧЕЙ 0x4C559D71 870231 Смайл А 0x55B64003 870241 Магазин 0x5850F9B2 870219 Зарабатывайте контейнеры с добычей, повышая свой уровень, или купите их в магазине. 0x5BB2D6F5 870239 Выбрать 0x5E8D59B0 870229 Боезапас 0x60F6CC00 870228 Флаги 0x6126009E 870235 Здоровье и гомеопатия 0x64CA610F 880000 Функции прогресса в игре временно недоступны. Вы получите уровень и награды, когда служба снова будет доступна. 0x706A941E 870243 Редкие 0x712B4796 870237 Особые боеприпасы 0x720BFD9E 870225 ДУБЛЬ! 0x77D8BE65 870236 Обычные боеприпасы 0x7E88121B 870222 1 неоткрытый контейнер 0x83850C0E 870217 ПОБЕДА! 0x88029B88 870221 ПРОФИЛЬ 0x9412CD96 870240 Назад 0x97E0BC97 870246 Штраф за выход -{0}% 0x9D54A8F1 870227 ПОРАЖЕНИЕ! 0xA1F23C97 870244 Свои 0xA25BFC5D 870234 Смайл С 0xB28BDD61 870040 ПОРАЖЕНИЕ! 0xB8AEEBF0 870220 УСИЛЕННЫЕ ВЫХОДНЫЕ: 0xBB8F54EC 870216 ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ 0xCFD86BE0 870223 Неоткрытые контейнеры: {0} 0xD13AEED4 870226 НАГРАДЫ 0xD55CCCCB 870233 Смайл В 0xD58E4E1D 870245 Чужие 0xDEBEB3BC 870230 Метки 0xF404BE08 870232 Far Cry® 0xF4A726BA 870224 Открыть 0xF5AC4C64 870242 Обычные 0x07C71D87 836483 Верхняя группа: сетевое событие С1 0x162855AF 836484 Костюм: событие C1 0x42338530 887945 Профи Arcade 0x48F8215C 887944 Профи Arcade 0x6440026A 887948 Профи Arcade 0xAC8FFBAB 887947 Профи Arcade 0xB9D58B79 836482 Нижняя группа: сетевое событие С1 0xBEBD5D17 836486 Перчатки: событие C1 0xD0DB298D 836485 Головной убор: событие C1 0xDD29B90F 887946 Профи Arcade 0x08559363 548138 МАСТЕРСКАЯ 0x0879021E 852090 0x11BD3F42 836497 УСИЛЕНИЯ 0x12E3A925 611867 Купите по отдельности "Темное время", "День Лютых Зомби" и "Пленник Марса" (скоро)! 0x151EF75D 554823 Продать шкуры, рыбу, журналы и карты. 0x17BAF59E 611864 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ 0x1EFBDC8D 871321 Купить премиум-одежду. 0x1FBD09CE 852087 0x214F08D7 871317 Купить премиум-оружие. 0x21943439 611863 Получите доступ к играм Far Cry® 3, "Темное время", "День Лютых Зомби" и "Пленник Марса" (скоро)! 0x278FF92B 871318 ТРАНСПОРТ 0x2F92EADB 554824 Купить серебряные слитки 0x31C53C26 554828 Пополнить ваш боезапас. 0x3765546C 836496 ЯЩИКИ С ДОБЫЧЕЙ 0x392B4B3D 852094 0x3F3A42DB 554826 ПРЕДМЕТЫ 0x4088250F 548142 ПРОДАТЬ ДОБЫЧУ 0x422C27CC 611865 Купить серебряные слитки 0x47757B77 611866 DLC 0x4A2BDB9C 852088 0x4B6D0EDF 871320 Одежда 0x5DC34131 554819 Купить и персонализировать наземный транспорт. 0x5DEFD04C 852089 0x6453EE74 554827 БОЕПРИПАСЫ 0x6AAC9089 554825 Купить медикаменты, боеприпасы и другие вещи. 0x6CBD996F 852093 0x72192B79 871319 Купить премиум-транспорт. 0x7402E66B 611862 SEASON PASS 0x74D9DA85 871316 ОРУЖИЕ 0x7A043889 554816 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ 0x81E6B0DC 563662 ЛОДКИ И ГИДРОПЛАНЫ 0x89C8F202 548137 ОРУЖИЕ 0x91132E17 730852 Здесь вы можете получить свои награды! 0xA01565B1 782681 Купить или модифицировать вертолет. 0xA8A30893 548139 ОДЕЖДА 0xAD7EB9BB 852091 0xB09ABAED 563660 АНГАР 0xC485FC45 730851 НАГРАДЫ 0xD470628E 563663 Купить и модифицировать лодки и гидропланы. 0xDC5E2050 554818 Купить и персонализировать оружие. 0xE50C68BF 563661 Купить и модифицировать летательные аппараты. 0xF583B7E3 782677 ВЕРТОЛЕТЫ 0xF8E86BE9 852092 0xFD35DAC1 554820 Купить одежду и персонализировать персонажа. 0x0053750D 700987 Припасы 0x0751C3EA 700997 Склады 0x078256A6 700926 Пивоварня 0x0DD7CF4A 727648 Тюрьма 0x0E37E517 700985 Статуи 0x12807AC4 700946 Изгороди 0x1951FB22 700938 Пристань 0x1AA1EB78 700942 Пристройки 0x1AE09DEA 700930 Тела и трупы 0x1D0D090A 711818 Растительность 0x23BDFB95 700921 Арсенал 0x24C465EE 700972 Ресторан 0x258A63A7 700965 Шкуры 0x27763C96 700960 Освещение 0x29B9A51B 700967 Трубы 0x29FC5EE0 700961 Механика 0x2E23C9AE 703212 Вода 0x2FE1D0EF 700935 Склеп 0x30972EDA 703213 Сокровища 0x382A3C73 700979 Небоскребы 0x3A3121C4 700992 Башни 0x3D2B092B 704395 Лед 0x3EE186AA 700924 Амбар 0x3FEA0303 700990 Оборудование 0x404FEDAB 700958 Производство 0x46C6E770 700983 Неподвижное оружие 0x490EEF66 700963 Шахты 0x49671DC8 700944 Материал 0x49A1D8D5 700986 Хранение 0x4A451E29 700974 Крыши 0x4C6C46C8 700982 Лестницы 0x57717EEC 700940 Двери и окна 0x5A7FE80E 700988 Храмы 0x5DB64F35 700941 Электроника 0x5EFDD3DA 700934 Контейнеры 0x634A3423 700890 Аэропорт 0x64250571 700952 Правительство 0x660CFA30 700927 Мосты 0x68B275AB 700981 Стойла 0x6A0118CB 727647 Кровь 0x6E0A7486 700995 Разное 0x706A3393 700947 Пожарная станция 0x710A7414 700964 Парки 0x72ED51A1 727646 Дороги 0x759F3AC3 700931 Кладбище 0x75A57E8B 703389 Казармы 0x7A5F981F 700980 Шипы 0x7E892436 700994 Городск. 0x7F2FA63D 700957 Хижины 0x7F646C35 700937 Декали 0x809B018F 700923 Бар 0x81CA6D55 700978 Силосные башни 0x88AFDC69 700969 Полиция 0x8B4BAB5E 700939 Двери 0x8D496938 700993 Транспорт 0x8DBF92A5 700950 Мебель 0x8EDE4939 700920 Дома 0x90E5CE7E 700928 Бункер 0x9198F303 700951 Мастерские 0x94EFB28B 701140 Здания 0x954D5F8B 700976 Школа 0x967A2F77 700922 Сумасшедший дом 0x9AD3B0B9 700996 Стены 0x9DAB53CB 700970 Религия 0xA3BC22BC 700984 Неподвижный транспорт 0xA4CFE23C 700936 Обломки 0xA4D6C0D5 700956 Трупы людей 0xAC83CD55 700971 Жилье 0xAE10D4FD 700962 Военн. 0xAEFCE1BE 700953 Больница 0xAFC10F12 701139 Объекты 0xB041DEC1 704396 Лианы 0xB697D97D 700925 Метки и знаки 0xB902847F 700933 Коммерч. 0xB9B55F68 700975 Руины 0xBB766B93 700932 Гражданск. 0xCFC01C14 703210 Пещеры 0xD1D4CE04 700999 Места аварии 0xD224D553 700929 Клетки 0xD38E1109 700989 Тенты 0xD4498037 700948 Укрепления 0xD5EF8E35 700943 Снаружи 0xD64383AD 700954 Отель 0xDCF6DCA0 700977 Магазин 0xDD0B0797 701141 Природа 0xE367967D 700973 Дорожн. знаки 0xE5DE80B4 700991 Тотемы 0xE62C5ED7 704394 Пещеры 0xE6A55E91 727645 Ангары 0xE6EDDD18 700945 Завод 0xEAAAE216 700949 Крепость 0xEB3F96EC 700889 Сельское хозяйство 0xEF2CA451 700919 Труп зверя 0xF306DA34 700966 Столбы 0xF55A3A01 704399 Ветки и пеньки 0xF6F19900 703211 Камни 0xF7780DD5 700959 Кухня 0xF90470FB 700955 Дома 0xFC1E5875 706635 Церковь 0xFC63CEF5 700968 Платформы 0xFE3C467A 700998 Окна 0x213E97D8 851476 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x2A9CBF58 851470 ЗАРЕВО 0x37998FE0 851467 ТЕННИСНЫЙ МЯЧ 0x3960E481 851481 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x620F5DB2 851472 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Base Skin 2 Desc 0x6CF636D3 851478 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x74A8458A 851479 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x7F0A6D0A 851475 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Base Skin 5 Desc 0xA7AAE576 851477 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xA9538E17 851473 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Base Skin 3 Desc 0xB10DFD4E 851466 УТРЕННИЙ ГОЛУБОЙ 0xB456BEAF 851474 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Base Skin 4 Desc 0xE1C06CFD 851469 ЦВЕТУЩИЙ АПЕЛЬСИН 0xE49B2F1C 851471 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Base Skin 1 Desc 0xF23C3724 851480 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_COMBAT Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xFCC55C45 851468 ЛЕТАЮЩИЙ БАНАН 0x0CF24ABD 878605 0x0CF24ABD 878538 Большеротый окунь (эксперт) 0x152BE0E9 878530 Золотая форель 0x242B633A 878534 Каменный окунь (эксперт) 0x2A0642C1 724337 Каменный окунь 0x2BC5F1C8 878537 Веслонос (эксперт) 0x2FC6389C 724335 Большеротый окунь 0x35BAF79C 724771 Белый лопатонос 0x35FFD7DD 878533 Малоротый окунь (эксперт) 0x40B89102 878539 Озерная форель (эксперт) 0x46958EF7 878540 Кокани (эксперт) 0x476D5A47 878531 Белый лопатонос 0x65693111 724339 Чавыча 0x68494983 878524 Чавыча 0x68DA127E 878544 Хариус (эксперт) 0x6A46E70A 724765 Озерная форель 0x75AA3888 878529 Радужная форель 0x75B5A342 724342 Кокани 0x783F5A81 878527 Кумжа 0x8480681B 724767 Радужная форель 0x8485CFF8 878522 Большеротый окунь 0x8787C9C9 884014 Большой веслонос-альбинос 0x8BC2FD0E 724773 Веслонос (осетр) 0x94988695 724769 Золотая форель 0x9D5C65AC 878541 Золотая форель (эксперт) 0xA3B2748D 878532 Веслонос (осетр) 0xAB0D4C1E 884015 Русский осетр 0xAC5CE67F 878523 Каменный окунь 0xB8DD6C0F 724763 Кумжа 0xBD885298 878521 Малоротый окунь 0xC86B2217 724333 Малоротый окунь 0xC8CF1447 878528 Озерная форель 0xCEE20BB2 878525 Кокани 0xCF1ADF02 878536 Белый лопатонос (эксперт) 0xE03ECCC6 878542 Чинук (эксперт) 0xE0AD973B 878526 Хариус 0xF048DFC4 878543 Кумжа (эксперт) 0xF2ADD037 724761 Хариус (лосось) 0xFDDDBDCD 878535 Радужная форель (эксперт) 0x00D04FEC 852554 КАТЕГОРИЯ 0x19958D8B 852548 СООБЩЕСТВО 0x34FE3D20 852553 ВЫБОР КАРТЫ 0x45356DF3 852550 МАГАЗИН 0x6932FB2F 852574 НАСТРОЙКА ПЕРСОНАЖА 0x734716FE 852577 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ 0x7C417F20 852576 ЯЩИКИ С ДОБЫЧЕЙ 0x98892D81 852547 ОСН. 0xA1394F9B 852552 БОКОВАЯ ПАНЕЛЬ 0xAE7E506B 881761 ГРУППА 0xBD9A4BD4 852573 ОРУЖИЕ 0xCBD7CF0C 852575 УСИЛЕНИЯ 0xED05B1EF 852551 РЕДАКТОР 0xFFABD80A 852543 ARCADE 0x0B5A9215 848638 ACTION_VEHICLE_BUYAMMO_LS + ACTION_VEHICLE_BUYAMMO_RS ${0} – пополнить боеприпасы 0x2196A82E 848639 Недостаточно денег 0xAC21B990 711795 Откройте заднюю дверь фургона 0xEF4192D6 711794 Фургон с пленными 0x016AB8DF 843257 Вы можете носить больше взрывчатки, метательных ножей и приманок. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x04EC7A0B 733612 Получив ранение, медведь Чизбургер возвращается в строй быстрее. 0x0A7E7F76 533528 УВЕЛИЧ. ЗДОРОВЬЯ 2 0x0B2543AA 731987 ВЕРНУТЬ ОТПРАВИТЕЛЮ 0x0BBFCAC7 732008 Для изготовления взрывчатки с ДУ и бесконтактной взрывчатки требуется на 50% меньше материалов. 0x0CDCD062 742864 ПП и дробовики: ускорены перезаряжание, прицеливание и смена оружия. Покачивание оружия и разброс уменьшены. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x0E6D7FEE 731989 ТИХИЙ БЕГ 0x10012178 742862 Пистолеты и оружие ближнего боя: ускорены перезаряжание, прицеливание и смена оружия. Оружие ближнего боя прочнее, покачивание и разброс уменьшены (включая режим Arcade). 0x11A58036 733583 В магазинах теперь будут доступны взрывчатка с д/у, бесконтактные мины, коктейли Молотова, СВУ, "липкие" гранаты и динамит и особые боеприпасы. 0x13415050 732026 Вы можете добавить 3-е оружие любого типа в селектор оружия. 0x1839837F 710418 Разблокирует парашют. Вы можете раскрыть его в падении, удерживая NOHOLD_BEGINACTION_PARACHUTENOHOLD_END. 0x1905F520 843251 Вы можете носить больше патронов для винтовок и калибра .50. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x1B1BD723 732012 Огнестрельное оружие наносит больше урона транспорту. Лучше всего сочетается с бронебойными боеприпасами. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x25831149 811263 СЛЕСАРЬ 0x25F49BDD 880968 Ваш максимальный запас здоровья повышается до 300%. 0x286392E6 732004 РП, РПГ и огнеметы: ускорены перезаряжание, прицеливание и смена оружия. Покачивание оружия и разброс уменьшены. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x293A9F9E 731998 Подойдите к машине и удерживайте NOHOLD_BEGINGAMEPAD_BUTTON4_PERKMENUNOHOLD_END, чтобы заминировать. Она взорвется при столкновении (включая режим Arcade). 0x309D25F4 732036 В ваш селектор предметов добавлена горелка. Она позволяет открывать сейфы и чинить транспорт. 0x3199EB95 825469 Рыба устает быстрее. Также разблокируются новые виды приманок в селекторе предметов, позволяющие ловить более крупную рыбу. 0x34132376 732033 АВТОМЕХАНИК 0x35434688 843254 СУМКА С ТЯЖЕЛЫМИ БОЕПРИПАСАМИ 0x358578D8 710409 Нажмите ACTION_SABOTAGE_ENGINE_LVL2, чтобы подготовить взрыв транспортного средства при столкновении на высокой скорости. 0x3B9665EB 533527 УВЕЛИЧ. ЗДОРОВЬЯ 1 0x3C30BD46 731996 Подойдите к капоту машины и удерживайте NOHOLD_BEGINACTION_SABOTAGE_ENGINE_PERKMENUNOHOLD_END, чтобы поджечь ее. Машина взорвется через 10 сек (включая режим Arcade). 0x3E4BEADF 845627 ДОБЫТЧИК 0x44335264 733582 ЧЕРНЫЙ РЫНОК 0x4597F32A 742861 ЭКСПЕРТ: БЛИЖН. БОЙ 0x46D78202 732025 ДОП. КОБУРА 0x47225DDF 843250 СУМКА С БОЕПРИПАСАМИ (ВИНТОВКА) 0x4B794C37 843261 Вы можете носить больше бронебойных и зажигательных патронов, а также особых боеприпасов для РПГ. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x4E8D0571 732011 ГРОЗА ТРАНСПОРТА 0x517AA859 733611 ЧИЗБУРГЕР 0x53F13703 818099 Разблокирует серию атак, бросок оружия, быстр. убийство доп. оружием. Увеличена дистанция быстр. убийства. 0x559E6F52 533394 Максимальный запас здоровья увеличивается до 150%. 0x594A0230 742863 ЭКСПЕРТ ПО ОРУЖИЮ 0x5BFBADBC 731990 Вы можете намного быстрее перемещаться пригнувшись (включая режим Arcade). 0x5E291895 732007 МАСТЕР-ВЗРЫВОТЕХНИК 0x5EB391F8 731988 Вы можете бросить обратно гранату или динамит при появлении подсказки ACTION_THROW (включая режим Arcade). 0x5FE55E4B 818101 Разблокирует дополнительное место в команде, позволяя вам играть с двумя наемниками в одиночной игре. 0x6185F124 732034 Ваши машины чинятся автоматически (включая режим Arcade). 0x62B28430 887897 ДЕСАНТИРОВАНИЕ 0x640F39C7 825468 КОРОЛЬ РЫБАЛКИ 0x67C36F77 843248 СУМКА С БОЕПРИПАСАМИ (ПП И ДРОБОВИК) 0x69A66F14 731995 ДИВЕРСАНТ 0x69AE4A4C 880970 УВЕЛИЧЕНИЕ ЗДОРОВЬЯ 4 0x6A38DD1F 843256 СУМКА С МЕТАТ. ОРУЖИЕМ 0x6FE5B995 843259 Вы можете носить больше предметов, в том числе до 5 аптечек. Также доступно в Arcade. 0x7015C31B 811264 Вы можете бесшумно открывать сейфы и двери без ключ-карты с помощью NOHOLD_BEGINACTION_PICK_LOCKNOHOLD_END. 0x7CAC4DCC 731997 МИНА-ЛОВУШКА 0x7DF540B4 732003 ЭКСПЕРТ: ТЯЖ. ОРУЖИЕ 0x7F7927E6 843255 Вы можете носить больше боеприпасов для ручного пулемета, огнемета, РПГ и гранатомета. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x81F07F0B 733613 ПЕРСИК 0x8234CAAD 732000 Вы быстрее изготавливаете предметы, минируете машины, отключаете сигнализацию и вскрываете сейфы. Доступно и в Arcade. 0x8B5DCB74 732014 Этот навык уменьшает стоимость патронов для пулемета на вашей машине. 0x8D26B286 733599 БУМЕР 0x8DD102CF 732038 Атаки животных причиняют меньше урона. Все хищники (кроме Судей) атакуют ближайших врагов, а не вас. Травоядные с меньшей вероятностью будут убегать от вас. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x8FABE982 733598 Получив ранение, Акула возвращается в строй быстрее. 0x90C63C6B 843245 Вы можете носить дополнительное оружие ближнего боя и больше патронов для пистолета. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x90CF5CEE 825461 Вы быстрее переключаетесь на оружие ближнего боя. Эффективность метательных атак увеличена. Оружие становится прочнее. 0x90F5E5E8 733588 ЧЕЛОВЕК-АМФИБИЯ 0x95A5D4C5 731994 Вы меньше шумите при ходьбе, беге и приземлении. Урон от падения также снижен (включая режим Arcade). 0x95D522FE 732028 Вы можете добавить 4-е оружие любого типа в селектор оружия. 0x97B2EE55 843249 Вы можете носить больше патронов для ПП и дробовиков. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0x9987FBA3 733591 Вы получаете "кошку". Ищите точки для крепления "кошки" и нажимайте ACTION_GRAPPLE_ACCELERATE и ACTION_GRAPPLE_BRAKE, чтобы быстро подниматься и спускаться. 0x9D0405A4 818100 ЛИДЕРСТВО 0x9E4C2D9E 742866 Ускорена перезарядка, прицеливание и смена винтовок. Покачивание оружия и разброс при попадании уменьшены. 0x9EF872D5 733605 ХЁРК 0xA07E2757 845625 КРУТОЙ БИНОКЛЬ 0xA2A32A5F 731985 ПЕРВОБЫТНЫЕ ИНСТИНКТЫ 0xA6A5060E 843244 СУМКА С БОЕПРИПАСАМИ (БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ) 0xAB42AF37 733607 НИК РАЙ 0xAB9D939F 733603 ГРЕЙС 0xAC0974C2 880969 УВЕЛИЧЕНИЕ ЗДОРОВЬЯ 3 0xAC0A5129 845628 Вы получаете вдвое больше материалов при охоте и сборе растений. 0xAFA47F72 733602 Получив ранение, Джесс возвращается в строй быстрее. 0xB2FB5934 733593 КОСТЮМ-КРЫЛО 0xB698A24B 733610 Получив ранение, Аделаида возвращается в строй быстрее. 0xBA8D06CF 845675 БЫСТРЫЙ УМ 0xBB900E7E 880967 Ваш максимальный запас здоровья повышается до 250%. 0xBCF72DCC 710417 ПАРАШЮТ 0xC0330697 731993 ДУХ 0xC043F0AC 732027 КОЛЛЕКЦИОНЕР ОРУЖИЯ 0xC4A3A4A1 843260 ПОДСУМОК (Особые боеприпасы) 0xC5598EBC 825460 ЭКСПЕРТ: БЛИЖН. БОЙ 0xC56337BA 733589 Вы можете быстрее плавать и дольше задерживать дыхание. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0xC639381F 843253 Вы можете носить больше огненных, разрывных и обычных стрел. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0xCB6EA087 733606 Получив ранение, Хёрк возвращается в строй быстрее. 0xCBDAFFCC 742865 ЭКСПЕРТ: ВИНТОВКИ 0xCC1129F1 733590 "КОШКА" 0xCC973EE8 533395 Максимальный запас здоровья увеличивается до 200%. 0xD466AD59 733614 Получив ранение, пума Персик возвращается в строй быстрее. 0xD7A218FF 731999 УМЕЛЫЕ РУКИ 0xD847D09D 732037 КОРОЛЬ ДЖУНГЛЕЙ 0xD8B060D4 733600 Получив ранение, пес Бумер возвращается в строй быстрее. 0xDA3D3BD0 733597 АКУЛА 0xDECB1926 732013 ПУЛЕМЕТЧИК 0xE30E7019 733609 АДЕЛАИДА 0xE50FD86F 818098 ЭКСПЕРТ: УБИЙСТВА 0xE60EBA92 887898 Разблокирует возможность высадки с воздуха при быстром перемещении. 0xE76D8B66 733594 Вы получаете костюм-крыло. Чтобы использовать его, нажмите GAMEPAD_LEFTSTICKPRESS. Переключайтесь между костюмом-крылом и парашютом в полете, чтобы улететь дальше. 0xE7D4E71F 732002 Винтовки и снайперские винтовки: ускорены перезаряжание, прицеливание и смена оружия. Покачивание оружия и разброс уменьшены. Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0xEF1BD49D 845676 Вы получаете вдвое больше очков навыков при выполнении испытаний. 0xF19B4C2F 843252 КОЛЧАН 0xF1BAA1F0 732001 ЭКСПЕРТ: ВИНТОВКИ 0xF468A77C 710408 МИНА-ЛОВУШКА 0xF735F80D 731986 Луки и рогатки: ускорены перезаряжание, прицеливание и смена оружия (включая режим Arcade). 0xFA32AD20 733601 ДЖЕСС 0xFC5FFA90 843258 ПОХОДНЫЙ РЮКЗАК 0xFD527A2E 845626 Ваш бинокль может отмечать противников и зверей через сплошные преграды. Да-да, и через стены! Также работает в режиме Arcade. 0xFE0B41CD 733604 Получив ранение, Грейс возвращается в строй быстрее. 0xFED47D65 733608 Получив ранение, Ник Рай возвращается в строй быстрее. 0x017B1809 759632 Компоненты для изготовления взрывчатки 0x01988401 838736 AdjudiCor FBW-2 Клатча Никсона 0x18D02C9F 838858 Улучшение приманки 0x1E096DFD 838860 Мастер выживания – улучш. 0x1F0FDEC7 838856 Журнал навыков 0x21B9E10D 838790 Скорость – улучш. 0x3237F69D 838787 Друг зверей – улучш. 0x366A3188 881598 Получено {0} очко навыков 0x37393FED 849915 Используйте их в магазине. 0x3AACD16C 846199 Новая музыка для радиостанции Уити 0x3AFEE303 782281 Ополчение 0x3CF1BA14 838735 Funaki E-716 Клатча Никсона 0x458F7C3D 852469 Навык "Призрак" 0x46CB65DB 838818 Припасы из Волчьего логова 0x551B0252 846806 Раскраска "Камуфляж" для SMG-11 0x57E40F36 846200 Теперь вы можете слушать в машине радиостанцию Уити. 0x599CA5D4 848180 Мастер охоты – рецепт 0x61A80976 749564 Навык "Мастер-взрывотехник" 0x70567A55 852470 Навык "Повышенное здоровье" 0x7DC9F2D1 838789 Чутье охотника – улучш. 0x851FE537 848179 Мастер выживания – рецепт 0xA5B1025E 759637 Полный сейф денег 0xA78D6EF5 852468 Навык "Король джунглей" 0xA901E9A0 874829 Все что нужно для борьбы против эдемщиков! 0xAEC018BB 759641 Сумка с растениями 0xB3BB6A58 846205 Раскраска "Золотая медаль" 0xBB9CDCD9 789641 Коктейль Молотова – улучш. 0xC28A2D1E 838788 Мастер охоты – улучш. 0xD5E20A37 759633 Данные от Мерла Клинтона 0xD6253CD5 838859 Теперь приманки привлекают и ангелов 0xDF8E6A62 852467 Навык "Разрушитель транспорта" 0xE2135DBD 838857 Большой комплект денег 0xE570FF33 881599 Получены очки навыков: {0} 0xE878A243 838737 Kimberlite-1967 Клатча Никсона 0xEAF551D9 782282 Сезон охоты 0xEAFC1D7E 793628 Динамит – улучш. 0xF33D6517 852472 Навык "Быстрый ум" 0xF661434F 838791 Ярость – улучш. 0xF6C208FB 852471 Навык здоровья "Выносливость" 0xFA7A0AEC 846698 Костюм пилота 0x1D355B26 882443 ПЕРЕКРЕСТНАЯ ШТРИХОВКА 0x27AA4EB8 882440 M629 – базовая раскраска 3 0x50AD7E2E 882439 M629 – базовая раскраска 2 0xB9CEDB1B 882441 M629 – базовая раскраска 4 0xC9A42F94 882438 M629 – базовая раскраска 1 0xCEC9EB8D 882442 M629 – базовая раскраска 5 0x4D668D36 870737 Водоросль 0x5063BD8E 870740 Красная волна 0x863A5E93 870738 Пляжный песочный 0x9B3F6E2B 870739 Конусный оранжевый 0xCBF2FF98 870736 Глубокое синее море 0x060D2FC1 545942 Когда-то огромные стада бизонов паслись по всей Америке. Люди – сволочи. 0x0AD8E2A6 545931 Охота: дикий кабан 0x29412383 545940 Вилороги предпочитают места, где много кустов и травы. Хиппи недобитые. 0x36A62B58 545937 Охота: лось 0x390751B9 545938 Лоси могут жить где угодно, если там есть их любимая белка-летяга. Берегитесь, лось и белка! 0x540B6821 545932 Из него получается бекон. Это все, что вам надо знать про диких кабанов. 0x56B6A499 545930 Зайцы живут в лесу, но от охотников с дефектами речи быстро прячутся на траве двора. 0x58196649 545929 Охота: заяц 0x7DD23B79 545936 У вапити всего несколько требований к среде обитания: безопасность, тишина, много зелени и 3G. 0x9C100227 545933 Охота: карибу 0xB1E3241C 545928 Олени живут в густых, хорошо сформировавшихся хвойных лесах... там никто не услышит, как они размножаются. 0xB4202FFE 545939 Охота: вилорог 0xCBA76E22 545941 Охота: бизон 0xCBCE4DB9 545926 Охота: олень 0xD905269D 545935 Охота: вапити 0xE3546A28 545934 Карибу любят селиться рядом с деревьями. Кто же не любит? 0x10CBB840 160369 Пусто 0x2005893A 819569 Перенести выбранное кол-во в ваше снаряжение? 0x2A7452EF 110948 Сначала самые дорогие предметы 0x2E9F8140 110946 Сначала новые предметы 0x2F8B6764 110950 Вы не сможете вернуть выброшенный предмет. Продолжить? 0x35EB2310 155702 Сначала шкуры животных 0x40438A84 155701 Рюкзак 0x42EC1386 155703 Сначала вещи, используемые для изготовления предметов 0x4362A295 155708 Применение 0x51E19A3C 155698 Сначала растения 0x5A68D44A 155699 Трофеи 0x657BDDB0 163601 Стоимость 0x6C193425 160371 Эта ячейка пуста. 0x6E2E8966 110949 Подтвердите 0x7256EA28 274914 СОРТИРОВАТЬ ПО: 0x79172308 205685 Примечания 0x8C50CF00 155710 Изготовить 0x90D2F615 155709 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEПродать 0x93EB92FE 155700 Снаряжение 0x9EAD37B4 155704 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEПродать 0xA4100E76 819568 Подтвердите передачу 0xBE8C913A 110947 Сначала предметы на продажу 0xBFB1C3B5 111339 Трофеи 0xC21DA562 273492 Изготовить стрелы 0xC5DADA6F 166111 Нельзя выбросить 0xC71D181E 166112 Это редкая вещь, используемая только для изготовления предметов. 0xCEC3AFC2 275450 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEСохранить 0xDEDF1A33 110945 Трофеи 0xEF749847 155706 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИзготовить снаряжение 0xF2821EA6 155707 Применение: изготовление 0xF57E2A11 155705 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИзготовить инъектор 0x199393CC 859201 КРАСНЫЙ ДИПЛОМ 0x2E07EED6 859211 СЕРЬЕЗНЫЙ ОХОТНИК 0x3302DE6E 859210 СТАРЫЕ КОСТИ 0x545B32C7 859205 ЧЕРЕП И КОСТИ 0x7ECA7F65 859207 НОКАУТ 0x9F07E162 859203 ГРОМКИЙ СЕРФЕР 0xE55B3D73 859216 ГЕКСАГОН 0xF85E0DCB 859209 ПУШЕЧНЫЙ МЕТАЛЛ 0x2D494673 144083 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется этот значок. 0x024F2273 560739 Ключ Датча 0x0613A54B 560707 Ключ Доверспайков 0x062D2638 671822 Открывает сарай возле школы святого Исидора. 0x08D6CB13 671832 Открывает сарай в лагере рейнджеров. 0x0F6AC201 507363 Ключ-карта Келлетов 0x12E25F19 560733 Ключ Додда 0x1A420BF6 626303 Открывает решетчатую дверь, ведущую к тайнику самогонщиков. 0x1A9AC538 671834 Позволит открыть сейф Фреда Таннера. 0x1B541332 560729 Ключ от церкви 0x1EB716D8 671833 Открывает бункер семьи Эллиот. 0x212277F0 671831 Открывает дверь в офисе "Фермерских товаров Реда". 0x2DD87F06 560750 Ключ Дэнски 0x2FD99ADB 671839 Открывает контейнер Кайла, добытый с его самолета. 0x33BFC809 560754 Ключ с лесопилки 0x344CF529 626014 Открывает три домика в летнем лагере у озера Сильвер. 0x371484E8 560715 Ключ Холмсов 0x3A8883C7 793671 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0x3BCB6F9A 671807 Открывает дверь сарая у церкви Престола милосердия. 0x3D313513 560751 Ключ Фрэнка 0x3D64403B 560746 Ключ рейнджеров 0x3E69EC2E 560738 Ключ от склада 0x4013B47E 560716 Ключ Нолана 0x4239F0C6 819455 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0x43F96CFF 507364 Открывает дверь комнаты в доме Келлетов 0x44B8F89F 560753 Ключ Кайла 0x4C09AFE1 671819 Открывает сарай возле дома Додда. 0x4EC83C4C 560724 Ключ Джонсов 0x4F2992B7 793674 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0x4F2B7E19 793669 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0x4FC13289 560735 Ключ от школы 0x53168FFB 671835 Открывает сейф Теда и Иэна. 0x537841EC 560755 Ключ от "Оленьей головы" 0x567BF96F 560710 Ключ из летнего лагеря 0x5AEEE4B4 671799 Открывает дверь в подвал магазина Нолана "Наживка". 0x5CD30579 793667 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0x63AD63D1 671825 Открывает боковую дверь склада возле элеватора. 0x65E56F8F 560734 Ключ от отеля 0x65FD1302 671841 Открывает тайник в "Оленьей голове". 0x6B06FE29 671804 Открывает сарай возле шахт "Катамаунт" 0x6B3EE7BD 560726 Ключ от шахт "Катамаунт" 0x6C5323A4 560730 Ключ Ника 0x6DE753AD 560740 Ключ Хайда 0x7225D6FC 560736 Ключ Иоанна Сида 0x7249BB07 818054 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0x77A1CB25 671809 Открывает дверь лодочного сарая на озере Сильвер. 0x7CFE5ECE 560744 Ключ с фермы Реда 0x7DA90B3B 624082 Открывает сарай в лагере Доверспайков. 0x7FA94AF6 671836 Открывает хижину Дика Дэнски. 0x81077B98 560748 Ключ Фреда Таннера 0x825D4288 560732 Ключ Брэдбери 0x87557C44 671820 Открывает дверь комнаты в отеле "Кингс Хот Спрингс". 0x8B077FF5 671827 Открывает дверь в амбар Хайда. 0x8B33EB88 560747 Ключ Эллиота 0x91B23711 671798 Открывает входную дверь в дом Холмсов. 0x9DBC642E 671826 Открывает оружейную в бункере Датча 0xA4BFA843 560720 Ключ от уборной 0xA55496D1 639809 Открывает прачечную в отеле Грандвью. 0xA7EC74AC 793670 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0xAC2FDC1D 560745 Ключ от прачечной 0xB24974BD 793672 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0xB4050AD3 793717 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0xB43F694F 560749 Ключ Теда и Иэна 0xB6BD66D9 671802 Открывает сарай возле дома Джонсов. 0xB9DE8B9F 793668 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0xBCE0A447 743964 Требуется ключ от бункера Эллиота 0xBD5F1D34 671818 Открывает дверь в кладовую на ферме Брэдбери. 0xCD71F59D 671823 Открывает шкафчик с оружием во Вратах Иоанна. 0xCD790566 793673 Заперто – Требуется ключ 0xCFF11323 671837 Открывает погреб Фрэнка. 0xD407E50E 560752 Ключ РЛС "КОММИ" 0xD91AE5C4 560717 Ключ со стоянки грузовиков 0xDC7A961A 671800 Открывает дверь офиса Лорны на стоянке грузовиков. 0xDE8F280E 671838 Открывает оружейную на РЛС "КОММИ". 0xE485497E 671840 Открывает сарай на лесопилке "Барон". 0xEAC08183 560719 Ключ Гарденвью 0xED928C87 671805 Открывает двери камер в тюрьме округа Хоуп 0xF097BC3F 671808 Открывает дверь комнаты в доме Ника. 0xF237B607 560727 Ключ тюрьмы округа 0xF3E0E248 626572 Открывает дверь уборной в офисе салона "Американские автомобили". 0xF55A721E 560731 Ключ от лодочного сарая 0xF5F48D73 560722 Ключ (сточная труба) 0xF698A7C1 626571 Открывает дверь в офис в упаковочном цехе Гарденвью. 0xD0D37EE4 888267 25 серебряных слитков 0xEFF81CAC 888269 50 серебряных слитков 0x37CF1814 585720 Урон 0x3D994A7F 585723 Удобство 0x4122BFF4 585722 Скорострельность 0x4DFB8E59 585721 Дальность 0xA523DFAB 585719 Точность 0x2A44048A 672483 Едят ли медведи рыбу? Чизбургер точно ест. Ради вкусной рыбки он готов убивать. 0x55D8DC2A 431887 Немного здравоохранения в коробочке. Нужно это вам, или нет – сами разберетесь. 0x7FD2D6D8 672482 Деликатесная рыба 0xA47FE33C 431886 Аптечка 0xF9160999 823443 Журнал навыков 0x0CC72B7E 840842 Побег 0x10B43907 840840 Побег 0x19D175E8 841810 Лихач 0x1B3124DA 840846 Побег 0x1CF0F877 840847 Гонщик 0x423204B8 840841 Гонщик 0x5D411FE9 840843 Гонщик 0x6ED6457E 841805 Гадюка 0x836B4D35 841812 Лихач 0x8E2FE2B1 841811 Лихач 0x9B88ABC0 840844 Побег 0xA3FCA1AD 841804 Гадюка 0xBE9120C2 841803 Гадюка 0xC01829E2 840845 Гонщик 0xC9961054 841808 Лихач 0xD4FB913B 841809 Лихач 0xDB1E47FD 840849 Гонщик 0xEA82E4B1 840848 Побег 0xF46C7DA3 841807 Гадюка 0xF928D227 841806 Гадюка 0x3BA3A28D 730099 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до шахты 0x4CA4921B 733615 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0xA2AAF337 730098 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ вход в шахту 0xF4DBC384 730097 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома Веллингтона 0x0462F231 852533 "Оленья голова" 0x09BEB231 545729 Пивоварня "Свистящий бобер" 0x0B6E1574 545726 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у стоянки грузовиков Лорны. 0x0F509231 787771 Тюрьма округа Хоуп 0x10065764 545736 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у Обители "Врат Эдема". 0x1078C9AC 787770 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у шахт "Катамаунт". 0x11899A11 852537 Лагерь рейнджеров в парке Уайттейл 0x178C7A92 545710 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у города Фоллс Энд. 0x18B1A5B2 852542 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у радиолокационной станции "КОММИ". 0x18C3D848 545725 Район: стоянка грузовиков Лорны 0x1E2DF848 545715 Магазин "Наживка" 0x207606C3 545737 Водоочистная станция 0x2B4466C3 545721 Мастерская "Американские автомобили" 0x2DAA46C3 545713 Завод удобрений 0x310B6CBA 545741 Слово Иосифа 0x3216B834 545742 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у статуи Иосифа. 0x37E54CBA 545739 Марина Драбменов 0x48167602 545709 Фоллс Энд 0x49083AD7 545738 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у водоочистной станции. 0x4B53775A 545744 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у летнего лагеря "Святые небеса". 0x4CD95AAC 852534 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у "Оленьей головы". 0x4D42FB91 884140 Карта с точками, где Клатч Никсон выполнял свои легендарные трюки. 0x50BDE4D6 884139 Карта трюков Клатча Никсона 0x539A6C4B 545707 Церковь Агнца Божьего 0x596B1C7B 545705 Ранчо Иоанна 0x5BF13E6C 545732 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у упаковочного цеха Гарденвью. 0x6289932C 545724 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у старого депо. 0x667E472A 852540 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у лесопилки "Барон". 0x6758F357 545718 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у оранжереи Джессопов. 0x6C92F871 545706 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у ранчо Иоанна Сида. 0x70709797 545730 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у пивоварни. 0x75A1F7EC 545714 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у завода удобрений. 0x7BBA9CB1 545720 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у бункера Иоанна Сида. 0x7E8DD277 852535 Центр "Клык" 0x83632031 852536 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у центра "Клык". 0x839CF22A 787772 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у тюрьмы округа Хоуп. 0x83C2D752 545723 Депо "Копперхэд" 0x864D9251 545722 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у мастерской "Американские автомобили". 0x88F0B752 545733 Водоочистная станция 0x94519D2B 545703 Ранчо Келлетов 0x979A5D54 545712 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у фермы "Санрайз". 0x9D1BDF72 852541 Радиолокационная станция "КОММИ" 0xA277EB07 545708 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у церкви Агнца Божьего. 0xA7D623A0 545717 Оранжерея Джессопов 0xA87241F9 852539 Лесопилка "Барон" 0xAA0A63A0 545731 Гарденвью 0xADCC3BAA 545734 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у северной водоочистной станции. 0xB04569D9 545727 Отель "Кингс Хот Спрингс" 0xB918ADCF 545735 Обитель 0xC1FADD89 545740 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у марины Драбменов. 0xCFE1B6D4 787774 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки на острове посреди озера Сильвер 0xD053BEB6 787769 Шахта "Катамаунт" 0xEA7B7472 545704 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у фермы Келлетов. 0xED4C8793 787773 Озеро Сильвер 0xEFAA1409 545728 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у отеля "Кингс Хот Спрингс". 0xF0CCEAE2 545711 Ферма "Санрайз" 0xF56C29FC 545743 Летний лагерь "Святые небеса" 0xF7038DEA 545719 Врата Иоанна 0xF88270C9 545716 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у магазина "Наживка". 0xF9A4C4B4 852538 На этой карте отмечены ключевые точки у лагеря рейнджеров в парке Уайттейл. 0x0647C40D 431778 Цели 0x08421142 57593 Час 0x0DDD6463 57581 Твердость 0x202751E6 424533 Выбрать похожие объекты 0x2DCC2C63 431775 ТРЕНИЕ 0x39235D60 57578 Радиус 0x3A850137 160261 Палитра 0x3BE1E6FA 160971 Выберите палитру 0x3C39E5B4 57582 Искажение 0x3D86CE15 161013 Скорость 0x3DC8CCB3 57598 Плотность 0x3EC2D93E 152722 Показать объекты в сцене 0x404FDE81 57600 Оползень 0x4173738C 281943 Повернуть вдоль оси Z 0x4208CD1A 262126 Изменить 0x4BA486B8 343373 Использовать центр выбранной области 0x52EFE829 57711 Минимальный уклон 0x55608B76 431773 ПАРАМЕТРЫ ТРОСА 0x5A430116 281939 Сместить по оси Z 0x6A3B0BF5 273957 Неподдерживаемые архетипы 0x6ADF2E0A 160544 Удалить 0x6C9D988F 57594 Минута 0x6EE2D770 57712 Максимальный уклон 0x6F788C2B 57601 Тип шума 0x749E7420 848622 Нет 0x7C3EC06C 265735 Описание 0x85F2CBD0 424480 Положение центра 0x8CFE4378 57584 Количество 0x8DBA15A2 431777 Выбрать положение центра 0x917307D9 172127 Выровнять по объекту 0x92D0513A 281931 Изменить координаты 0x93BA2C87 57579 Редактировать кисть 0xA6D3DD8F 160543 Добавить 0xA7C0A3D0 57591 Направление угла 0xAF7D12A0 281941 Повернуть вдоль оси X 0xB18090A4 57599 Деформация 0xB44D603A 281937 Сместить по оси X 0xBEBA75CC 57597 Ширина 0xC34A50AC 281938 Сместить по оси Y 0xCAC90662 172121 Генерация данных ИИ 0xCFBC5B93 160549 Квадрат 0xD30A8952 840550 По умолчанию 0xD6E85643 160548 Круг 0xD87A2236 281942 Повернуть вдоль оси Y 0xDB6B39DB 57658 Шероховатость 0xE11004A8 281933 Удалить похожие объекты 0xE3092862 57710 Ограничения 0xEBDCF053 148006 Глубина канала 0xEF90CF3B 57580 Форма 0xF2515418 265733 Цель задания 0xF712D635 57586 Высота 0xF8A10DEF 431774 НАТЯЖЕНИЕ 0xF9ED1103 431776 Обнулить положение центра 0xFAA8FFDA 57590 Угол привязки 0x60A905BC 245691 Освободите пленника 0x7D881D14 564034 Пленник 0x01A6F848 851989 {0} проходит кампанию 0x108E5511 167295 Лидер вашей группы присоединился к игре. Хотите принять участие? 0x19646436 851999 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ИГРОКА 0x1A831C0E 266658 Исключить игрока 0x1A879DE0 346266 Ваша группа слишком велика для Битв Кирата. Чтобы продолжить, сократите количество участников. 0x1CFEBE7F 851994 {0} играет в DLC "Зомби" 0x1D195349 344212 Приглашения 0x1FE4A93D 32335 Принять приглашение в группу 0x20608050 307264 Приглашения в группу 0x20C63400 32337 Удалить из группы 0x21E1651C 354018 Попытка присоединиться к игре 0x28428BAF 32336 Отклонить приглашение в группу 0x2A8F33A8 344601 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x2F476E84 352450 Список друзей заполняется. 0x312EF1F4 838851 ГРУППА 0x325CAB3B 173132 В этой игре не хватает мест для вашей группы. 0x37AC5525 161892 Отменить приглашение в игру 0x403602DC 344604 ПРИГЛАШЕНИЯ В ИГРУ 0x43008B03 71880 Действия недоступны 0x460BECEB 852105 ACTION_VIEWGAMERTAG ПОСМОТРЕТЬ КАРТУ ИГРОКА 0x46484745 173087 Приглашение к игре 0x4B1E824A 344210 Пригласить игрока 0x5130A53A 851984 Пожалуйста, создайте группу и нажмите ACTION_CLOSE, чтобы перейти в меню и продолжить кампанию или перейти в меню режима Arcade. 0x554E291B 346245 Ваша группа слишком велика для подбора игроков. Чтобы продолжить, сократите количество участников. 0x571E0EEF 348891 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ В ИГРУ 0x57A87379 849163 Лидер вашей группы покинул игру. 0x58999A87 344676 Игрок %ls пригласил вас в группу. Открыть список друзей? 0x599159CF 266667 ДРУЗЬЯ ВНЕ СЕТИ 0x599D3A91 32334 СПИСОК ДРУЗЕЙ 0x5FBEC1B5 266665 ДРУЗЬЯ ПО СЕТИ 0x610031D1 161894 Отклонить приглашение в игру 0x62DDDE95 838852 ACTION_INVITEPLAYER ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ИГРОКА 0x66BE38C3 307269 ЧЛЕНЫ ГРУППЫ 0x66D95C9B 266657 Просмотр профиля 0x6ABD69AA 851979 УДАЛИТЬ ИГРОКА 0x6C77DBCC 269445 Пожаловаться на игрока 0x6F4676C3 851990 {0} в совместной игре на пользовательской карте 0x6FCF3293 32295 Вы уже состоите в группе. 0x73901569 161891 Пригласить в игру 0x744FA869 266666 ДРУЗЬЯ В ИГРЕ 0x75E14C06 32278 Список друзей пуст 0x7873CEA7 173086 {player_name} приглашает вас в игру. Чтобы принять приглашение, зайдите в "Мои настройки" через любое меню сетевой игры. 0x7942DD8C 851985 {0} в главном меню 0x7EFB61C9 344337 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ В ГРУППУ 0x81FFAC1F 854472 {0} в меню режима Arcade 0x82073CAC 344603 ГРУППА 0x84B9E7BD 851978 IGE_KICK_PLAYER УДАЛИТЬ ИГРОКА 0x84DE0DDF 851980 Хотите удалить игрока? 0x88FAA04E 851982 Хотите покинуть группу? 0x8C1F7CFE 838854 ACTION_LEAVEPARTY ПОКИНУТЬ ГРУППУ 0x9498A728 344677 Игрок %ls пригласил вас в игру. Открыть список друзей? 0x95E04B44 851998 Лидер вашей группы покинул игру. 0x997A7F6A 851991 {0} играет на одиночной карте 0xA2391599 851987 {0} загружает пользовательскую карту для совм. игры 0xA27FD8F0 32338 Покинуть группу 0xA3914E0C 838853 ACTION_VIEWGAMERTAG ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ПРОФИЛЬ 0xA4A5EEAC 344678 Внимание! 0xA4C73D45 348892 Отправлено приглашение игроку {0}. 0xA913FBF0 345545 Лидер группы ищет матч. Пожалуйста, подождите. 0xB2CD768B 851986 {0} загружает пользовательскую сетевую карту 0xB8838F1E 344602 ПРИГЛАШЕНИЯ В ГРУППУ 0xBC2D8C2E 346289 Ваша группа слишком большая для совместной игры. Чтобы продолжить, сократите количество участников. 0xBCC20897 167708 ACTION_VIEWINVITES Посмотреть приглашения 0xBD7BFA5F 851995 {0} в лобби сетевой игры 0xC1CD8982 838849 ACTION_MUTE_UNMUTE ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ 0xC29802FD 851992 {0} играет в DLC "Марс" 0xC4609543 345544 Для выполнения этого действия вам придется покинуть текущую группу. Продолжить? 0xC68F3E52 349181 Выбрать друга (друзей) 0xCCBDC009 266661 Сделать лидером группы 0xCD60BC6A 32333 Присоединиться к матчу 0xCDCB7AE9 851997 {0} в редакторе карт 0xCDEBA230 838850 ACTION_MUTE_UNMUTE РАЗБЛОКИРОВАТЬ 0xD29A7D63 161893 Принять приглашение в игру 0xD3299A76 851993 {0} играет в DLC "Вьетнам" 0xDE01E7F6 851996 {0} в лобби совместной игры 0xEACF2783 160927 ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ 0xEB88ABE8 32341 Отменить приглашение в группу 0xEDB9EED5 851981 ПОКИНУТЬ ГРУППУ 0xF2866D70 350403 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ В ГРУППУ 0xFBF295F0 851988 {0} ищет лобби сетевой игры 0xFDB61694 851983 ЛИДЕР 0x46FEABB3 205729 Уничтожьте транспорт с припасами 0x74B69C00 563987 Транспорт сектантов с припасами 0x2B6A323C 840998 Казуальный стиль 4 – перчатки 0x3BDE2E12 840999 Казуальный стиль 4 – головной убор 0x91D30A9B 840995 Казуальный стиль 4 – низ 0xCB68C716 840996 Казуальный стиль 4 – верх 0xFDA3882D 840997 Казуальный стиль 4 – костюм 0x01574A7A 722644 Конвой Иакова уничтожен 0x0A254FE0 722634 Уничтожьте грузовики Иоанна. 0x1D3CC872 722643 Конвой Иоанна уничтожен 0x1F41A195 722635 Уничтожьте вертолеты Иакова 0x2FAC74E9 722639 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ боевые катера Веры 0x34644DB9 722632 Вооруженный конвой в горах 0x35E2266F 722638 Иоанн отправил бронированные грузовики, чтобы покарать Сопротивление. 0x3E59A250 722640 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ грузовики Иоанна на западе 0x6279F84D 722637 Иаков отправил боевые вертолеты на поиск выживальщиков. 0x80D30029 722642 Конвой Веры уничтожен 0x9B93F15A 722631 Вооруженный конвой в долине 0x9EC5EBC6 722633 Уничтожьте боевые катера Веры. 0xA750F3EA 845509 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ грузовики Иоанна на севере 0xAE283EBA 722641 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ вертолеты Иакова 0xB5E007EA 722630 Вооруженный конвой у реки 0xC121D86B 824795 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ вражеский конвой. 0xD057C37C 845510 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ грузовики Иоанна на востоке 0xE3FDB21E 722636 Вера отправила боевые катера, чтобы расправиться с "Пумами". 0x1A79438B 777721 Времени в игре (совместный режим) 0x228965F4 540107 Врагов отвлечено 0x5CF8AD1E 540108 Отвлекайте врагов, стреляя из рогатки или бросая камни. 0x986FAD0C 539828 Времени в игре (режим Arcade) 0xC49FEEAF 777722 Проведите время в совместном режиме. 0xE0E7912D 539829 Играйте в любом режиме Far Cry® Arcade. 0x0497460C 467386 ВТОРЖЕНИЕ 0x053B8E13 350207 НА ПУТИ К ТОЧКЕ МАРШРУТА 0x0C0250D2 460917 В ЗОНЕ ПОИСКОВ 0x0FD0EB1A 275350 Убивать мирных жителей – недопустимо. 0x1477A706 689412 ВЫ ПОКИДАЕТЕ ЗОНУ ЗАДАНИЯ 0x324C6F49 467385 НЕДАЛЕКО ЗАПРЕТНАЯ ЗОНА 0x464D431C 211074 Вы слишком далеко от напарника, вернитесь! 0x68BC53E5 467387 В ЗОНЕ ПОИСКОВ 0x6C025FE7 163339 Слишком далеко: вернитесь! 0x6ED1B8D7 167742 НЕ УБИВАЙТЕ ГРАЖДАНСКИХ 0x7C65D480 193972 ВАС НЕ ЗАМЕТИЛИ 0x91DA6F83 350208 АВТОВОЖДЕНИЕ – НЕТ СИГНАЛА 0x9C329E22 193973 ТРЕВОГА НЕ ПОДНЯТА 0xA29FCCB7 344338 АВТОВОЖДЕНИЕ ВКЛ. 0x0B5170F2 851369 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x0E0A3313 851367 УТРЕННИЙ РАССВЕТ 0x130F03AB 851366 РЕМОНТНЫЙ ЖЕЛТЫЙ 0x17D2A054 851378 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x42447206 851375 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x4699D1F9 851371 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x5B9CE141 851372 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x5EC7A2A0 851364 ПРЕДЗАКАТНЫЙ ГОЛУБОЙ 0x8918A1A3 851376 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x8DC5025C 851370 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x90C032E4 851373 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x9146D2FA 851377 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xC4D000A8 851374 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xC556E0B6 851368 РЕСПУБЛИКАНЕЦ 0xD853D00E 851365 ФЕРМЕРСКИЙ ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ 0xDC8E73F1 851379 (PH) TRACTOR_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xE13E7D59 366835 ЗНАЧКИ 0x06F3790F 277394 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x077A683F 211225 Золотой путь привлекает в свои ряды смышленых киратских макак. Это несомненный признак того, в каком отчаянном положении находятся мятежники, раз они не могут найти более подходящих сторонников. 0x093C3AA1 211229 Всю свою жизнь свинья роется в грязи и валяется в собственных нечистотах. Лишь когда ее ведут на убой, жизнь свиньи обретает смысл – быть пищей для Королевской армии. Потому свинья благодарна мясникам. 0x098E5134 211212 РЫБА-ДЕМОН 0x09AD2CC7 277397 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x0B032927 211209 Этот ужас доисторических времен совсем не изменился за прошедшие тысячелетия, ибо давным-давно достиг совершенства. Сие доказывает, что истина не нуждается ни в совершенствовании, ни в приукрашивании. 0x106AC9F5 276969 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x13F4E611 211202 ГИМАЛАЙСКИЙ МЕДВЕДЬ 0x156AFA3D 211207 Кабаны известны своей вкусной грудинкой, а также исключительной свирепостью. Их следует избегать по мере возможности, если мясо кабана не требуется подать к столу короля Мина. 0x17721F35 211238 БЕНГАЛЬСКИЙ ТИГР 0x1D8DAC45 277391 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x1DB30BB3 211203 В течение года все гималайские медведи будут окрашены в розовый цвет в честь нашего великого короля и бесстрашного лидера Пэйгана Мина. 0x1E28A0AA 106063 Моналы – тупые и суетливые птицы, вечно мечущиеся без всякой цели. Легкая добыча для хищников – не то что гордые жители Кирата, отважно противостоящие всем угрозам Золотого пути. 0x1E3B532D 276947 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x1FC10486 276928 ГРЕМУЧАЯ ЗМЕЯ 0x207E1AE4 277399 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x209E7334 277149 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x21276878 276941 После провала реалити-шоу с участием этого редкого носорога Каркадан сбежал, с тех пор он скрывается от людей. Теперь он лишь изредка появляется людям на глаза, когда пасется и утоляет жажду у прохладного пруда, думая, что его никто не видит. 0x2325087A 276956 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x243F5383 276970 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x2444A33C 276945 Вера в Призрачного медведя есть не что иное как суеверие и потому недопустима. Увечья и ранения, нанесенные солдатам, были делом рук террористов в медвежьих костюмах. 0x2872EC23 276955 ПЧЕЛИНЫЙ РОЙ 0x29B28E3D 276952 СУМРАЧНЫЙ ЛЕОПАРД (РЕДКИЙ) 0x2CC6CB69 199102 НАХУР 0x2E22BD9A 108595 Дикие животные 0x3186F2B4 276920 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x3386AB92 277388 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x375FB294 277279 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x382C9917 276961 ЯПАЛУРА 0x39F934EE 211242 ТИБЕТСКИЙ ВОЛК 0x3B7C59A5 276966 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x3C39E256 211243 Хотя внешность тибетского волка и внушает опасения, утешением жителям Кирата послужит то, что встретить его они смогут, лишь попав под арест. В дикой природе зверь не встречается, и любые заявления об обратном заведомо ложны. 0x3D2308C1 276964 КАРКАДАН (РЕДКИЙ) 0x3E35F6A3 277396 ГУЛО (РЕДКИЙ) 0x3F7B424B 277280 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x42CEDB6A 211235 Бронированная шкура носорога непробиваема, как стены крепости Пола; он смирен, если его не беспокоить, но, почувствовав угрозу, он несется на врага, неся смерть своим рогом. 0x43E9A63A 276918 ТОЛСТОШКУР (РЕДКИЙ) 0x44B6EFC3 211206 ДИКИЙ КАБАН 0x45A3598D 211289 ЗАМБАР 0x46CDB1B8 211214 ДИКАЯ СОБАКА 0x474EEE1F 276959 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x49894C98 276967 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x4EEFA4D5 276972 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x4FAE5250 276949 СЛУЖЕБНАЯ СОБАКА 0x525EAF96 211245 Яки – яркий пример мощи и непрестанной работы на благо народа Кирата, что делает их подобными королю Мину, равно как и готовность к самопожертвованию во имя высшего блага Кирата. 0x5348796C 211239 У киратского тигра немало общего с нашим выдающимся губернатором – Юмой. Грациозный страж, безжалостный к своим врагам. Но для народа Кирата она – любящая мать, которая кормит и оберегает своих детенышей. 0x5445D738 276923 Это медлительное животное любит греться на камнях, но убегает прочь при малейшей опасности. Подобная трусость и лень вполне присуща террористам Золотого пути, желающим получить все и даром. 0x57295030 276930 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x5CB31658 276939 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x6209195A 245452 СНЕЖНЫЙ БАРС 0x64F61662 276957 Эта редкая рыба названа так из-за темных вод, где она мечет икру. Вообще-то черный водяной дракон – альбинос. Это редкое существо ценится нашими великими губернаторами за пригодность к извлечению информации у террористов. 0x67ADCC2E 245453 Столь царственна грация этого большого кота и столь благороден облик его, что соперничает с любимым нашим королем Мином. Поэтому всякому, кто встретит снежного барса на своем пути, следует немедленно его пристрелить. 0x68E48BAA 211373 Говорят, что в ворон перевоплощаются души граждан, погибших в борьбе против короля Мина. Хотя официально Министерство социальной гармонии не поощряет подобных суеверий, оно благодарит своих граждан за столь приятные убеждения. 0x69219475 211204 ЧЕРНЫЙ ОРЕЛ 0x6B1EA375 277387 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x6C1A68DE 276958 НЕБЕСНЫЙ ТИГР (РЕДКИЙ) 0x6C81982A 211217 Хранитель Кирата, по силе и благородству уступающий лишь нашему королю. Он обходит наши земли, принося удачу и счастье всем, кого встретит, и кланяется в присутствии нашего короля Пэйгана Мина. 0x6FEE782A 276926 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x70AB2D22 276938 Редкий и прекрасный Небесный тигр властвует над дебрями Кирата, так же как наш добрый король Мин – над городами и селами. Любой киратец, павший от когтей Небесного тигра, получил справедливый приговор, все равно что изреченный королем Мином. 0x70E5883B 276927 В пчелином улье природа имитирует устройство Кирата, каким его видит король Мин: пчелы трудятся сообща и с большой отдачей, а во время войны, когда их лидеру грозит опасность, не щадя себя дают отпор любому агрессору. 0x744A08E9 276946 ТЯНЬ-ШАНСКИЙ БУРЫЙ МЕДВЕДЬ 0x756625F7 276954 Дикая собака остается дикой собакой, независимо от того, есть у нее имя или нет. Заметив Тензина, сообщите ближайшему офицеру Королевской армии, чтобы зверь был немедленно усыплен. 0x79B7AA36 211244 ЯК 0x7D7CCAB9 211213 Рыбы-демоны плавают в водах Кирата, молчаливые и невидимые, пока не почуют измены королю Мину. Тогда они набрасываются на предателя и, не успеет он даже раскаяться или пожалеть о содеянном, обгладывают его плоть до костей. 0x81D1DBB3 211372 НЕПАЛЬСКАЯ ВОРОНА 0x899B1CA5 211240 БЕНГАЛЬСКИЙ ГРИФ 0x8B606C08 277390 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x8BF114C1 211224 ГОРНЫЙ РЕЗУС 0x8CF61177 276960 Пэйган Мин постановил, что мясо гремучей змеи безопасно для употребления в пищу. У него есть особый повар, готовящий змеиное рагу. Ходят слухи, что он любит класть мясо гремучей змеи в крабовый рангун. 0x8E84CB8D 276953 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x926D9B77 211234 ИНДИЙСКИЙ НОСОРОГ 0x935F5D66 277142 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x948BA3F3 276925 МЕДОЕД 0x97EAA1C0 276933 Среди всех медоедов Гуло – самый редкий и свирепый. Его даже называют дедом всех медоедов, но все знают, что единственный истинный отец всего живого в Кирате – это король Мин. 0x98097511 211220 ДЫМЧАТЫЙ ЛЕОПАРД 0x98A31EF2 276929 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x98B00F25 276968 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0x9D151AB9 277398 Этих верных помощников наших воинов даже не пришлось дрессировать – они сами проявили должную дисциплину и прилежание, вдохновленные идеями Пэйгана Мина. 0x9EF320EC 276950 Слоны вообще злопамятны, но этот экземпляр заодно отличается мстительностью. Отдел использования опасных животных имени Пэйгана Мина изучает перспективы применения этого качества, но до тех пор жителям рекомендуется держаться подальше. 0x9F1B8392 276934 БЕЗУМНЫЙ ДЕМОН (РЕДКИЙ) 0xA2431853 276937 ЧЕРНЫЙ ВОДЯНОЙ ДРАКОН (РЕДКИЙ) 0xA435AAAB 277393 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xA4436680 277389 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xB05E4A58 106062 ГИМАЛАЙСКИЙ МОНАЛ 0xB1F2054C 276936 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xB62B085E 276932 Этот странный и уникальный зверь родом не из Кирата, но король Мин решил, что это легендарное создание просто обязано бродить по лесам его любимой страны, и сделалось по слову его, за что народ Кирата ему премного благодарен. 0xB6366CDC 211237 Тапир – большое, неуклюжее животное, он бесцельно шатается по лесу, становясь легкой добычей для тигров и других сильных зверей. Некоторые животные пригодны лишь на прокорм королевству, и тапир служит напоминанием об этом нашим лояльным гражданам. 0xB6AE3951 276935 Благодаря щедрой раздаче королем Мином ручных зеркал нападения сумрачного леопарда сзади сократились более чем на 70 процентов. Эта информация предоставлена вам Обществом социальной гармонии. 0xB709579A 211228 СВИНЬЯ 0xBA08F99F 276962 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xBBE44DD9 276931 ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ МЕДВЕДЬ (РЕДКИЙ) 0xBD153CF2 276921 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xC02B55EB 277392 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xC80216E2 277395 Цепкий медоед отражает все лучшие качества Королевской гвардии: ее боевой дух, нежелание отступать, непримиримость с врагами и находчивость перед лицом невзгод. 0xC9465D89 211290 Министерство отлова бездомных животных причислило замбаров к крупным паразитам и поощряет их истребление. Мясо замбара вредно для здоровья, поскольку зверь склонен натираться пропитанной мочой почвой. 0xCA23223D 277150 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xCB1934F0 211216 ИНДИЙСКИЙ СЛОН 0xCCA1DAB0 276965 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xCD6F58B8 276942 Красноголовая черепаха медлительна, но панцирь у нее прочный – в этом не трудно заметить сходство с Золотым путем. В обоих случаях есть верное средство – запихнуть гранату в глотку. 0xCFE13230 276971 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xD0359607 277274 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xD285861A 276951 Как и в случае с менее редкими волками, жителям Кирата не стоит беспокоиться о встрече с ним, если только они не окажутся за решеткой тюрьмы королевской армии. В отличие от обычных волков, укус Безумного демона заражает жертву безумием. 0xD60961DC 277275 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xD665E060 211236 ЧЕПРАЧНЫЙ ТАПИР 0xD72DE4FA 211221 Эта кошка с одинаковой ловкостью лазает по деревьям и прячется в высокой траве, подавая Королевской армии пример упорства в достижении цели. 0xD90ABD29 211241 Все бенгальские грифы должны быть немедленно перекрашены в розовый цвет в честь нашего великого короля и бесстрашного лидера Пэйгана Мина. Перекраска грифов будет поручена гражданам Кирата в качестве благодарности за верность королю. 0xDA28B641 211215 Пока Кират разобщен, лишь дикие собаки будут бродить по его дорогам. Лишь когда угроза Золотого пути будет устранена, король Мин соберет всех сирот в одну семью. 0xDC928594 276948 UI\Singleplayer\Textures\Tutorial\content\TX_.png 0xEEA5D48E 211205 Это величественные и благородные птицы парят на недосягаемой высоте, надзирая за всем, что творится на земле, и напоминая нам, что мы тоже должны быть бдительны. 0xF6F1AA0E 211208 БОЛОТНЫЙ КРОКОДИЛ 0xF8188637 276922 ТЕНЗИН (РЕДКИЙ) 0xF8EA4822 276940 КРЫСА 0xF978CC9C 199103 Нахуры начали мигрировать на север по Королевскому мосту, когда король Мин благословил Кират своим сияющим присутствием. Они предпочли сладкую траву на севере гниющей растительности юга. 0xFDB4038E 276963 Благодаря усилиям Министерства отлова бездомных животных крыс в Кирате не осталось. Любой, кто увидит в Кирате крысу, будет не прав и понесет дисциплинарное взыскание. 0xFEC7E5E2 276919 КРАСНОГОЛОВАЯ ЧЕРЕПАХА 0x26B6E214 587120 МАСТЕРСКАЯ 0x2EC7143D 587119 В ТРЕНДЕ 0x4C6F759A 587118 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ 0x77266BC0 456490 Эта страница еще не готова. Попробуйте вернуться позже. 0x81CAB904 269603 ЛУЧШИЕ 0x89E81A38 367033 СОЗДАТЬ 0xE8B4A945 367022 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ 0x2E94460D 546404 Причина и решение многих, очень многих проблем. 0x6825016E 848103 Пакетик с травкой 0x6D19FA16 848114 Отличное дополнение к пирожным брауни. 0x7B02945F 546402 Алкоголь 0x1B234F63 887407 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x2E43C404 887431 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРОСЛЕДИТЕ за командиром ВНА и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ его 0x300E1CA0 887410 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x42A074F5 886333 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ командира ВНА 0x55190410 887413 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСМОТРИТЕ бункер 0x6C247FF5 887408 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x8783461A 886330 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ командира ВНА 0x903A36FF 887414 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСМОТРИТЕ бункер 0xACAE15D9 886331 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ командира ВНА 0xBB17653C 887411 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСМОТРИТЕ бункер 0xCC1055AA 887412 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСМОТРИТЕ бункер 0xDBA9254F 886332 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ командира ВНА в рыбацкой деревне 0xF11292F5 711070 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНАЙДИТЕ и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ командиров ВНА 0xF52D2E4F 887409 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x08DB3EAB 663804 Изменить координаты центра 0x112214C7 663803 Изменить координаты 0x18CFE354 885968 Добавить (цель) 0x291FF881 851743 История 0x29A407EC 663805 Изменить параметры 0x2EE86203 885969 Убрать (цель) 0x3041E8EE 663802 Выбрать 0x31A77106 663816 Вращать выделенное 0x3B150F3B 663818 Несколько объектов 0x3C01F711 663817 Изменить настройку 0x555304FD 663807 Покраска 0x6B031C38 663810 Изменить ландшафт 0x764C13A6 663809 Удалить выбранное 0x89B15B28 663941 {0} – {1} 0xA0D64FF0 663813 Добавить сплайн 0xAA4EC74D 663799 Начальное состояние 0xCF99EC09 663801 Вращать объект 0xDDF6A560 663814 Добавить текстуру 0xE0A9F009 663800 Переместить объект 0xE399F55C 663811 Добавить коллекцию 0xEE446D32 663806 Клонировать 0xF1091CD8 663815 Сдвинуть выделенное 0xF2376E44 663812 Изменить границу карты 0xF60D6744 663808 Добавить объект 0x0FB932EB 582280 Временное описание записки: D6_POI_01 0x12BC0253 582290 У меня уже давно готов план на черный день. Я погрузил в свою тачку достаточно стволов и патронов, и только Бог сможет помешать мне свалить на ней отсюда. Но я не эгоист – снаряжение похуже я оставил, а себе взял только лучшее Простите, что не попрощался. Стив 0x19BAD587 582287 Напоминание 0x2852CF1A 582293 Об Ангелах 0x36BC37C0 711632 Раньше я не верил в Бога, а зря. Блажь – смесь, созданная из подаренных нам Богом элементов, – превращает Ангелов в идеальных рабочих. Любой другой человек – хотя на полном серьезе называть Ангелов людьми сложновато – устал бы от такой однообразной работы. А вот Ангелы круглые сутки с радостью таскают бочки с Блажью туда-сюда. Божественный состав. Просто божественный. 0x3800ABF1 540903 Шахта Грималкина 0x3F6D6FE8 540911 Мастерская Маккаллоу 0x41700DD1 711635 Записка химика 0x427193E0 582284 в 1912 дровосеки видели голую девчонку, бегающую на четвереньках будто собака она вместе со стаей волков напала на стадо коз и разорвала нескольких буквально в клочья. бедняжку поймали с полным ртом козлятины, и добрый доктор привел ее в эту пещеру. док дал ей имя "Лидия", но жить в пещере девчонке не понравилось (а кому понравится), так что она свалила нахрен через год Лидию видели еще раз, и представьте: она кормила двух волчат грудью. с тех пор ее и след простыл. господи, волчат грудью – это ж, небось, адски больно? 0x486A5F7E 540913 Радоновые спа Уордена 0x4B82FA20 582281 (Записка, найденная в "Наживке") 0x4F079B67 540905 Пещера Лидии 0x5F74A358 582286 Раньше я уже бывал бездомным. Типа, знаю, каково это. И когда у сектантов совсем крыша съехала, я подумал: а может, повторить? Никто не сможет у меня что-то отнять, когда отнимать нечего, верно? Они просто оставят меня в покое. Им нужны вещи, а не люди. Запишите это себе на память. Им нужны только вещи, сам я им не нужен. Только вещи. 0x7A6AE0BD 582283 Отказ 0x8384C6F1 848195 Черновик юридического документа 0x892D4045 582282 Мистер Марвел! Доводим до вашего сведения, что ваша просьба снять фильм на радоновой шахте Грималкина отклонена. Вы не предоставили достаточно административной информации, позволяющей должным образом изучить вопрос. Более того, мы не можем одобрить съемки, которые ставят под угрозу жизни актеров. В шахте сохраняется опасный уровень радиации, и мы не даем согласие на проведение продолжительных работ в таких условиях. Пожалуйста, выберите другое место для съемок в округе Хоуп. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Кинокомиссия округа Хоуп 0x8E25C4AE 582291 Записка от Стива Маккаллоу 0x908783AC 540899 Магазин Нолана "Наживка" 0x942870FD 582288 Всем, кто меня ищет. Конец света не за горами. Мировая финансовая система близка к краху, и только Иосиф Сид к этому готов. Создатели Проекта, конечно, говорят не об экономике, но нас и правда ждет Коллапс. Недвижимость обесценится, бизнесмены разорятся, управленцев не станет... и "Врата Эдема" понимают, что виной всему жадность, в ней корень всех зол. Наконец-то я встретил единомышленников. Они хотят залечь на дно и переждать, пока все успокоится. Если вам не плевать на свое будущее – присоединяйтесь к нам. - Мелвин Адамс Аберкромби 0x991AB28F 855919 1. Выбраться из подвала дедушки Мелвина. 2. Добраться до дома дедушки Колина. 3. Найти комиксы, которые он мне обещал. 3a. Постараться, чтобы меня при этом не убили сектанты. 0xA6643E52 540909 Дом Аберкромби 0xB028456E 582278 Дети! За меня не беспокойтесь, у меня тут семья. Новая семья под названием "Врата Эдема". Когда-нибудь вы сможете присоединиться ко мне. Вера объяснила мне, что я могу продать ей магазин и освободиться от всех забот. Теперь я честно тружусь вместе с другими людьми, которые помогают друг другу. Не злитесь. Нолан. 0xBFCDDE33 582289 Записка Аберкромби 0xD1630EC4 540907 Причал на реке Хенбейн 0xD6EF1CF8 582279 Неотправленное письмо 0xD9E0D1F6 582292 Мне кажется, ангелам нравится там, внизу. Они рады сидеть в сырости и охранять наше добро, благослови их господь. Как мебель, которая сама себя охраняет. Так что не бухти из-за того, что мы бросаем ангелов тут: не станет этих – появятся новые. 0xDC1DEB09 582285 Сергей о Лидии 0xDED463D9 848194 Во время съемок ни один человек не пострадал. Для создания особых сцен использовались дублеры – т.н. "ангелы". Они не защищены никакими законами о правах человека. Фильм снят в полном соответствии с требованиями совета директоров и т.д. и т.п. (пусть юрист допишет всю эту ботву). Искренне ваш, Гай Марвел 0xE2CF8E7E 855918 Список дел Надин 0xE7070665 711633 Записка химика 0xFDE0E465 711634 Цветы, которые нам доставляют из лагеря, переработают и превратят в нечто лучшее. Мы переоборудовали старую пивоварню, эту обитель чревоугодников и рассадник греха. Блажь очищает наши души, как Проект очищает наш мир. Все так, как должно быть. 0x006C1C6D 534039 0x011E1E0B 626324 Открывает дверь сарая за домом Лорелов. 0x013A564A 373084 Новые данные 0x01F414AB 554804 0x020D88D7 541272 Желтый дом на колесах принадлежит Дэниелу Холмсу, гордому последователю "Врат Эдема". 0x027E1D80 589846 0x02DFA135 172633 РАСШИРЕННОЕ 0x031FAB54 548227 Когда фермерские хозяйства стали приходить в упадок, элеватор оказался заброшенным в числе первых. Обслуживание обходилось слишком дорого. 0x033528FF 540912 Раньше это место принадлежало Стиву Маккаллоу. Он пытался предупредить соседей об эдемщиках и даже приготовил машину с припасами, чтобы в случае чего сбежать. Потом сектанты вломились в его мастерскую, а сам он пропал. 0x0338F4C4 173102 Сообщение о предметах 0x0454AD92 493963 Дом Рика Эллиота и его семьи. Они были одними из последних, кто оказал сопротивление Иакову и его солдатам. 0x04932BB7 554523 Дом мистера Васкеса, бывшего работника магазина наживок Нолана. 0x04AF6D5E 106273 Выбор устройства для сохранения игры 0x05342BAE 854175 Ключ-карта Танами 0x05810834 540116 Это собственность Стриклендов, семьи фермеров. Эдемщикам тут не рады. 0x05AB8B9F 541190 Серная пещера - обычное дело для этого региона, известного повышенной вулканической активностью. Когда-то здесь был промышленный объект, но теперь сектанты превратили эту пещеру в место массового захоронения Ангелов, которые стали не нужны Проекту. 0x05C413BD 376694 0x0641C7F9 717937 Quest_GenericУДАРЬТЕ корову 0x0699D0B2 546017 0x06B54931 791680 Этот небольшой лагерь разбила бригада спасателей, чтобы поднять на поверхность обломки затонувшего самолета. 0x06FE064E 541186 Когда-то претенциозные толстосумы приезжали сюда лечиться на водах, но в 1917 году из-за землетрясения и последовавшего оползня отель пришлось закрыть на ремонт, после чего он стал жемчужиной для охотников за привидениями. Вскоре отель открылся, но в 1994 году его вновь закрыли. Теперь здесь одна из многочисленных баз "Врат Эдема". 0x08280D4B 173101 Обновление путеводителя 0x08D091CC 453774 Дом Венделла Редлера - бизнесмена и ветерана войны во Вьетнаме. 0x08EC9D27 150377 Симуляция физики 0x095933D3 881684 DLC 0x09C2B24F 541290 Удочки и рыболовные снасти на любой вкус. Магазином владеет Шерри Вудхаус. В свободное время она занимается поиском затонувших сокровищ. 0x09E6A885 273733 Сенсорная панель 0x0A130A6D 319769 Отображать полученный опыт, включая непотраченные очки. 0x0A4A3AF7 560721 Ключ О'Хары 0x0AC94AD2 687717 0x0B070725 820374 Протанопия 0x0B2E9EEF 150387 Шейдинг 0x0B4DB2BF 546102 0x0B6000CF 590685 0x0BF96E58 560743 0x0CD5C6D3 546574 0x0DB85ECF 150277 Выберите между геймпадом или мышью и клавиатурой 0x0E41DFE5 533550 0x0E4E32AC 510482 Компания "Дип Норд" хотела создать в долине Холланд новый резервуар, но у нее возникли проблемы с финансами. Сектанты выгнали представителей компании из округа. 0x0E68C60E 432289 Мед семьи Лорелов был звездой местных ярмарок, пора не разрушилась пчелиная колония, и их бизнес сильно пострадал. Лорелы сильно испугались и вложили все деньги в бункер, чтобы как можно скорее стать выживальщиками. 0x0EBE4562 534198 РАЗВЕРНУТЬ 0x0F5C112F 541240 0x0FE10E17 432296 Ферма "Санрайз" оказалась в тяжелом финансовом положении, поэтому ее владельцы, Майк и Чендра Данаган, скрепя сердце продали ее проекту "Врата Эдема". И зря. 0x10CA6D6D 671797 0x111AD169 540053 Запись видео 0x112A445C 172389 Усиливающий укол 0x116FE5F6 284466 Подкрепление 0x11E57186 534058 0x12410FCB 820376 Тританопия 0x12592197 726183 "Врата Эдема" контролируют радиовышки. И пока ситуация не изменится, в эфире можно будет услышать только Слово Иосифа. 0x129EA7B2 550117 Вышка, которая раньше передавала и усиливала радиосигналы. 0x130D1634 319500 Динамик 0x136181BF 552023 Дом Дуайта Фини, выживальщика и большого специалиста в области химии. Дуайту пообещали важную роль в работе над созданием Блажи, и он немедленно присоединился к секте. 0x140004D2 533389 Дом, который принадлежал семье Макниллов, пока их не заклеймили грешниками, после чего они были вынуждены бежать. 0x148553B2 172638 Четвертое оружие 0x14EB2367 540051 Удар с воздуха 0x1597ED4C 502093 Окунь 0x15D9D67D 738303 В то время, когда молодежный лагерь "Святые небеса" еще работал, этот дом предназначался для вожатого. 0x15DBDB63 172597 Снижает подергивание мыши ценой небольшой задержки ввода. 0x1644F18B 172649 ИГРА 3 0x16FA5537 502095 Как и росомаха, окунь размножается только при полной луне. 0x170BF59E 172499 Кадров в буфере GPU 0x172645BF 671801 0x1884388C 539874 Первое больше предприятие Дага и Дэбби Хадлеров. Десять лет назад у них появилась мечта - создать настоящую яблочную империю. Им почти это удалось, но потом появились сектанты и отняли у них все, чего они добились. 0x188B353B 546775 0x18AEBB27 541196 Немало счастливых моментов случилось здесь - под этим звездным небом. 0x191C3037 848822 Quest_DefendЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ позицию от второй волны атакующих 0x19519D2A 493967 Когда закусочную Чада сожгли, он продолжил работать в своем фудтраке. Он по-прежнему снабжает едой Илая и его выживальщиков. 0x19961B0F 541226 Когда-то именно здесь людям предлагали узнать больше о "Вратах Эдема" и откровении Отца. Казалось, что в этом нет ничего особенного - пока все не вышло из-под контроля. 0x199EF0A9 589788 0x19C54278 349108 Уровень непрозрачности карты 0x19D07F64 842263 Дом у реки, захваченный сектантами Врат Эдема. Они используют док в качестве перевалочного пункта. 0x19FAC437 541184 Подростки из населенных пунктов на сто миль вокруг стекались сюда ради пиццы и игровых автоматов. 0x1A4F280E 284477 ВКЛ./ВЫКЛ. 0x1B10A087 319750 Мини-карта - список оружия 0x1B9EB0EF 493960 База рейнджеров, которые контролировали порядок в парке, пока тот еще работал. 0x1C39D72B 560725 0x1D2C5E38 319753 Мини-карта появляется только во время боя, показывая места расположения врагов. 0x1E1A9BEC 539814 Дом Дага Филлмора. Про него почти ничего не известно. 0x1E26A271 344537 Рукопашная атака/Перемещение тела 0x1E71F42E 688846 Quest_DefendЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ позицию от сектантов 0x1EFCF9C0 589847 0x1F9810F3 881683 DLC 0x208C1155 852707 Открывает решетчатую дверь, ведущую к тайнику самогонщиков. 0x20B2099E 372766 0x20D43D9B 560713 0x21027E77 716681 0x2162386E 545893 Карпов не любят, потому что они попадаются рыболовам чаще, чем более ценные виды, мутят моду, когда ищут пищу у дна, и сыплют расистскими и сексистскими оскорблениями в онлайн играх. 0x220A3CD0 540916 Доктор Рейчел Джессоп создала это место для защиты и изучения редких видов животных и растений. Когда ее лишили финансирования, эдемщики наняли Рейчел для выведения более действенных сортов Блажи. 0x222500E1 493931 Одна из вышек в самой гуще леса, предназначенная для обнаружения лесных пожаров и медведей... или горящих медведей. 0x22384DDE 540050 Игрушка 0x22AD6AFA 284454 ПОДДЕРЖКА 0x22C8056F 541258 0x23361D22 150286 Нажмите кнопку "присесть", чтобы передвигаться в приседе 0x235912B6 727504 UNUSED 0x236E6C74 534056 0x23701945 540039 Загрузить игру 0x23BA2BD2 319718 Включить/выключить индикатор обнаружения. 0x23F0A547 541180 Некогда лучший трейлерный парк Монтаны, принадлежавший семье Бошоу. Когда финансовая ситуация в округе ухудшилась, они ничего не сделали, чтобы удержать клиентов, и те перебрались в трейлерный парк у озера Сильвер в долине Холланд. 0x2410FA9C 539818 Зип Купка – единственный, кто на самом деле понимает, что происходит в долине Холланд. 0x2434D6AF 727505 UNUSED 0x24C3A7E2 391854 0x256E0627 477062 Боб и Пенни Джонсон разбогатели на фьючерсах, но быстро потеряли свое состояние. После такого удара судьбы им было нетрудно поверить в обещания Иосифа. Они отдали сектантам все, что у них оставалось, и исчезли. 0x263DDBEA 344510 Инвертируйте направление взгляда с помощью мыши во время полета на планере, вертолете или костюме-крыле. 0x26CE5F22 671806 0x27486206 881678 Играйте в DLC "Пленник Марса". 0x28084E0C 344486 Объемный свет 0x28E1F53F 319501 Вкл./выкл. динамик на контроллере. 0x295E7997 362912 Отключить все анимации сбора добычи 0x296290EA 344488 Сумеречные лучи 0x29EA3A79 493937 Еще одна хижина для аренды в парке. В последнее время ее используют местные выживальщики в качестве убежища. 0x2ADBD9B2 493914 Часть парка под названием "Челюсти вапити" когда-то была уютным местом для отдыха рядом с озером Сильвер. Но... длилось это недолго. 0x2B1AA09F 581900 Шахта Веллингтонов – местная притча во языцех. Одни говорят, что там полно золота, другие – что взрывчатки, третьи – что и того, и другого сразу. Несколько поколений Веллингтонов (трудно сказать, сколько именно, т.к. соседи подозревают их в инцесте) безуспешно пытались там разбогатеть. 0x2C5AAD9F 534199 СВЕРНУТЬ 0x2D220F9D 173117 Индикатор опыта 0x2D39EAD2 545892 Карп 0x2D9CD551 91556 Вибрация 0x2E1014BB 346390 Откройте это уникальное место и познакомьтесь с еще одним уголком Монтаны. 0x2E187B18 539734 НАЗАД/МЕНЮ ВИДЕО 0x2E803E58 150394 Настроить общий уровень качества пост-обработки 0x2E8BBF14 432286 Дом и мастерская доктора Лоуренса Паркера, а также источник множества жутких звуков. 0x2EA13CBF 477046 Профессиональный клоун Эдвард О'Хара купил амбар и превратил его в дом с привидениями, который стал местной хеллоуинской достопримечательностью. Недавно Эдвард пропал; причастны ли к этому эдемщики, точно неизвестно. 0x2F1187F7 502094 Форель 0x2F149360 730209 Чувствительность при обзоре (1-20, по умолчанию 9) 0x2FB31F3C 498573 Место, где можно припарковаться и полюбоваться Лэнгфордскими водопадами. 0x317FD659 589790 0x318406F0 534053 0x32611325 555207 Новые конвои ({0}) 0x32B62F84 493924 Эллинг и пристань, обслуживаемые "Олд Сан Аутфиттерс". 0x33838D29 495099 Дамба Мак-Кинли названа в честь 25-го президента США. Она предназначена для регулирования водных потоков и генерации энергии во всем округе Хоуп. 0x338E8FAC 432290 Согласно своему Проекту эдемщики превратили Церковь Агнца Божьего в ризницу, где хранится все необходимое для крещения новообращенных. 0x33A40C07 477041 Дом Койота Нельсона. Он пытался не вмешиваться в конфликт, ловить рыбу и рисовать картины – но его не оставили в покое. 0x34AFA0DF 541275 0x34EF585A 150378 Настроить уровень обработки физическим движком симуляции физических законов 0x350C66CA 344493 Укажите уровень разнообразия деревьев 0x35929152 560708 Ключ от спа 0x35990EBD 284476 ИНЪЕКТОРЫ 0x374FB493 432293 После того, как геолог Орвил Фолл обнаружил золото, его небольшой шахтерский поселок стал активно развиваться. Много лет спустя его конкурент Эммет Ривз застрелит Фолла прямо на улице, и город назовут в его честь. 0x3852C1D1 592735 0x3944DD9A 172621 Выбрать метод преграждения окружающего света в экранном пространстве. 0x3BA6B3CB 500597 Когда дела предприятия стали совсем плохи, семья Гринбушей поддалась на уговоры и продала завод Иоанну Сиду. Им было обещано, что работники сохранят свои места и продолжат трудиться на благо "Врат Эдема". 0x3C06F3A4 150376 Настроить уровень реализма поведения растений, в зависимости от окружающей среды. 0x3C63E14A 172598 Поле зрения 0x3EF595FF 541170 (now a micro POI please cut HUD) 0x40A65923 431868 Placeholder 0x413CB369 493921 Знаменитый отель в горах Уайттейл когда-то был гордостью парка. Из-за финансовых проблем он был закрыт в 80-х. С тех пор пустует. 0x424A4901 555209 Новые данные ({0}) 0x4294B024 541236 Дом Дарби Маккоя находится недалеко от воды и от заправки Мисти-Ривер. Владельца силой заставили вступить в секту, чтобы использовать его дом в своих целях. 0x42BDA64D 284451 ГИРОКОПТЕР 0x4355D253 541257 0x438693A7 539849 В 1970 году пума, прозванная местными жителями "Фробишер", убила лучшего питчера бейсбольной команды соперников. В том году команда округа Хоуп "Серебряные лисы" победила в чемпионате и сменила название на "Пумы" в честь Фробишера. 0x43A06705 432291 Раньше лодочная станция была идеальным местом для летних ярмарок, а теперь Иоанн Сид сделал здесь центр распределения Блажи по всему округу Хоуп. 0x43CB1D2E 319773 Включить или выключить уведомления об обновлениях Кирата короля Мина. 0x44096C10 361353 Анимация сбора добычи 0x440A1344 541286 Местная заправка, расположенная у воды. Владелец - мистер Макдевит. 0x44A4BB33 555222 0x451830C7 432297 Располагайтесь. 0x4532B36C 540922 Здесь жил Дуайт Сили. Он работал на ближайшей шахте; когда сектанты захватили власть, они прогнали его из дома. 0x46105F9B 172380 Вторичное оружие 0x462E8F6E 345559 Полная схема управления для режимов "Пешком", "Транспорт" и "Гирокоптер". 0x46394543 150388 Настроить уровень детализации шейдеров 0x4742EE91 150281 Чувствительность мыши 0x4751227F 252509 Очки кармы 0x4849A93F 540120 Дом Джо Робертса, охотника, пропавшего без вести. Охота на оленей была главной любовью его жизни. 0x495B8ABC 554525 Дом доктора Фила Барлоу - фармацевта, присоединившегося к "Вратам Эдема". 0x4A1A1D0A 541220 Эта база у озера Сильвер принадлежит службе охраны лесов. Ее сотрудники изучают лесных паразитов и болезни, а также следят за климатическими изменениями в регионе. 0x4AA70CE4 347892 Подсказки 0x4B0377EF 344562 НАСТРОИТЬ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ 0x4B276B2D 150382 Выбрать общий уровень производительности игры 0x4B2E9148 432280 Сила Слова Да помогла Иоанну завладеть ранчо его мечты. Там есть прекрасный вид на долину Холланд, частная взлетная полоса и уединенные комнаты со звукоизоляцией для особо энергичных религиозных обрядов. 0x4BD09ED6 563469 0x4BE58733 671824 0x4C41E981 172324 Селектор меток 0x4C4904F1 362907 Метки фотоаппарата 0x4E4FABB5 534049 0x4ED70A5F 539808 Это место принадлежит семье Вудсонов с 1943 года. Сейчас землями владеют Эндрю и Франсес Вудсон. Они пытались бороться с Иоанном Сидом через суд, но проиграли и присоединились к сопротивлению. 0x4EFD89F4 540908 Железную дорогу "Копперхед" построил Эммет Ривз в конце 19-го века. В начале 70-х местные шахты истощились, и дорога стала ненужной. С тех пор депо стоит без дела. 0x4F02AFF9 493940 Самый северный вход в парк Уайттел. Заброшен с тех пор, как парк перестал работать. 0x4F07399B 853594 CUT 0x4FC529DC 541276 0x50A2F9FC 854176 Открывает дверь в бункере Танами 0x50E4FF33 319763 Отображать мини-карту во время использования фотоаппарата. 0x510A73F9 727499 UNUSED 0x52AD6A59 590854 0x52B7C7E1 881679 DLC 0x52C7AD9D 156376 СПРИНТ 0x53B5A406 361355 Автоматическое извлечение оружия 0x53D23AE7 539810 Бобби Бадел построил скотный двор в 1946 году и с тех пор помогает местным фермерам продавать свои товары. В лучшие годы здесь работало более 25 человек. 0x53F8B94C 540906 В 1912 году лесорубы увидели девочку в стае волков, только что задравшей козла. Девочку поймали в этой пещере, показали врачу и назвали Лидией – но вскоре она сбежала. В следующий раз, когда ее обнаружили, она кормила грудью двух волчат. 0x53F90CEB 172644 0x540218A1 172652 2 кадра 0x545E2220 727501 UNUSED 0x54993C21 493961 Лагерь для трудных подростков. Сюда родители отправляли своих непослушных детей, чтобы те испытали все прелести жизни на природе. 0x54DB89B7 150276 Тип управления 0x5610E954 820375 Дейтеранопия 0x565A450C 555060 0x57D30D0D 560714 0x57DB1C88 736545 Команда третьему союзнику 0x57E7E702 626008 Открывает дверь мастерской Маккаллоу. 0x58117776 660769 0x583783D4 540932 Закрытый туннель. Нет входа, нет выхода. 0x586A5443 150280 Посмотреть и изменить назначение клавиш 0x5908853F 560705 Ключ Танами 0x590F23FC 541280 Мост, соединяющий район реки Хенбейн с предгорьями Уайттейл. Не используется с тех пор, как железнодорожная компания Копперхэд прекратила свою работу. 0x59321795 560712 0x59C4D2D0 848353 Наблюдательная вышка, с которой открывается вид на северную часть парка Уайттейл. 0x59C8A5D9 496182 Небольшой магазин строительных и пиломатериалов. Владельцы примкнули к секте "Врата Эдема", но не все из них по собственной воле. 0x59D9202E 560709 Ключ Маккаллоу 0x5A1EE9DC 671870 0x5B61C7AB 881681 Играйте в DLC "День лютых зомби". 0x5BAFD878 172377 Бросить гранату 0x5BE585EA 150393 Пост-обработка 0x5D4EA2D5 500504 0x5D635BAC 716679 0x5E83A31F 453566 Энергообеспечение долины Холланд зависит от этой трансформаторной станции, которую заняли "Врата Эдема". 0x5EA920B4 541202 Мост, который соединяет высокие утесы над рекой. Через него проходит путь паломничества Веры. Не для слабых духом. 0x5EBD7CFE 361288 Автоматически помечать врагов при использовании фотоаппарата. 0x5F2EFA2D 592738 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ украденную автоцистерну, которую ремонтируют неподалеку. 0x5FE38784 589828 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ части оросительной системы 0x6143C11D 172648 ИГРА 2 0x623C2852 508911 Открывает ангар Иоанна Сида 0x62689BEC 728859 Раньше весь мусор долины Холланд стекался на свалку Додда, и он отлично с ним справлялся. Сектанты вынудили его уехать, и теперь им еще предстоит разобраться с тем, что он им оставил. 0x627BBE37 493928 Любимое место Скайлар для рыбалки. Возможно, она расскажет, почему оно так называется. 0x6333AC8E 432302 Свалка, на которой стоят разбитые машины, сломанное фермерское оборудование и даже пара отлетавших свое самолетов. "Врата Эдема" устроили здесь мастерскую для своих конвоев. 0x63431E1F 453772 После того, как Грейс Армстронг отказалась использовать свои уникальные навыки стрельбы ради Проекта, ее семья стала врагом для "Врат Эдема". Они сожгли ее дом дотла. 0x63A17624 716656 0x63AE30A9 150384 Настроить уровень детализации растений 0x64229B72 493936 Отличное место, где можно отдохнуть и устроить пикник всей компанией. Рядом есть площадка для игры в бейсбол. 0x6424CCBB 539733 НАЗАД/МЕНЮ НАСТРОЕК 0x6489C26F 432304 Этот резервуар, предназначенный для орошения полей, обернулся огромной проблемой после того, как сектанты начали добавлять в воду Блажь. Сопротивлению удалось закрыть его, чтобы выгадать время. 0x64BC4D03 362910 Отключить автоматическое извлечение оружия, убранного в кобуру 0x64CF9EFC 541254 Сопротивление использует этот лагерь в качестве перевалочного пункта для операций против сектантов и для спасения тех, кого отправили в паломничество. 0x65B6096D 825700 Найдите цистерну с топливом 0x65EA023C 172651 1 кадр 0x65F73ED4 541163 Раньше здесь жил владелец молодежного лагеря "Святые небеса". Сейчас дом принадлежит Ясмин Чен, охотнице на крупную дичь, которую заставили вступить в секту "Врата Эдема". 0x66A3C6E8 592739 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до указанной области и ждите автоцистерну. 0x66D20194 477037 Муж Джулс Адамс погиб в результате "несчастного случая" после того, как сказал "нет" Иоанну Сиду. С тех пор ее семья пытается защитить свое ранчо от посягательств секты. 0x66E9FC7A 791678 В этой хижине живет клоун-отшельник по имени Одинокий Фрэнк. Кажется, ему тут нравится. 0x67CDDDD3 345560 Схема управления 0x6976C4B8 688853 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до оборонительной позиции 0x6BE249EC 541232 Это сооружение построено в 2002, чтобы очищать воду от продуктов горной разработки. Теперь "Врата Эдема" используют это место, чтобы подмешивать Блажь в питьевую воду. 0x6C179011 319751 Мини-карта - камера 0x6CBDFDE7 361290 Включить/выключить выделение интерактивных объектов. 0x6CBFEE68 347873 Освещение 0x6D72ED22 672769 Поймайте веслоноса-альбиноса у острова 0x6E38044C 541176 Когда-то это место принадлежало молодежному лагерю "Святые небеса". Здесь дети знакомились со зверями и приходили в себя после травм, полученных на местном зиплайне. 0x6F4D4D20 782540 Растения, необходимые для приготовления Блажи, растут вдоль реки Хенбейн – и здесь. Иоанн Сид сажает в своей теплице часть цветов, которые ему присылают по реке с востока. 0x700C0DA2 57632 Включить или выключить отображение растительности. 0x7072DE29 172329 Боевой клич 0x7146F76F 848153 Найдите коров в поле и верните их на ранчо Келлетов 0x7202C4BF 856050 0x7243C84F 540158 Когда железная дорога "Копперхед" еще действовала, тут была остановка поезда. Теперь "Врата Эдема" отлавливают здесь всех, кто хочет сбежать из региона. 0x72E89152 493932 Чистое ледниковое озеро, расположенное в горах Уайттейл. Температура воды почти всегда ниже нуля, поэтому лучше здесь не плавать. 0x73284D97 660765 E4_POI_16 0x733D34F4 541174 Туристическая достопримечательность, существующая с 1836 года. Люди часто приходили сюда полюбоваться необычным пейзажем. Пока не явились сектанты "Врат Эдема" и не устроили здесь место для казней. 0x73747371 845745 Текстуры HD 0x74C119FB 319772 Вкл./выкл. отслеживание сбора предметов. 0x751AC307 852706 Ключ-карта самогонщиков 0x757E666A 716684 0x75ADC71E 724332 0x762B3376 589794 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ корову в поле 0x76E5893C 150282 Настроить чувствительность мыши в игре. 0x76F3243D 554805 0x78830EFA 150283 Чувствительность взгляда 0x78D88DC7 432301 Развалины разоренной фермы. Другие фермеры пасут здесь коров, чтобы хорошая земля не пропадала. 0x78E50DEA 428416 0x7927ABCA 493938 В этой хижине местные отряды выживальщиков Илая укрываются от постоянных патрулей Иакова. 0x799DCFF6 346850 Режим автовождения включается автоматически, когда вы прицеливаетесь или смотрите по сторонам на ходу транспорта. 0x79CAAE44 541248 Место обитания волков. Сектанты часто отлавливают зверей в этих местах и поставляют их на север, к Иакову. 0x79E02DEF 541216 Вспыльчивую дамочку по имени Рэй-Рэй Бутийе заботит только две вещи - гигантские тыквы для ярмарок и ее пес Бумер. 0x7A27716C 540027 РЫБОЛОВСТВО 0x7A7F3998 150274 Инверсия (самолет) 0x7A80ED54 362914 Отключить подсветку ящиков, коллекционных предметов и других объектов для взаимодействия. 0x7B00FC3C 91558 Запоминающее устройство 0x7B2CD490 589844 0x7B8C85B9 626002 Открывает особую комнату в радоновых спа Брайта Уордена 0x7D6B8E1D 876901 Осетр 0x7DB5E318 545866 Американский барсук 0x7DD8DA5E 344491 Укажите качество меха животных 0x7DFB20E4 589830 0x7E28D398 427257 0x7E462EA7 432285 Заключенные угнали этот автобус, но не справились с управлением. Его так и оставили гнить в лесу. Когда "Врата Эдема" стали устанавливать свои порядки в Хоуп, какие-то самогонщики втихаря устроили тут лавку. 0x7E6CAD0C 477044 Дом Кэнти Джонс, женщины-рейнджера. Она работала в парке Уайттейл, но была вынуждена уйти на пенсию, когда парк закрыли. Сражалась против "Врат Эдема" и погибла в перестрелке на пороге своего дома. 0x7E90DADE 589797 Захватить район 0x7F4F7865 361356 Включить/выключить автоматическое извлечение оружия после действий. 0x7F7E8E8F 493919 Одна из многочисленных хижин в парке Уайттейл, доступная для аренды. 0x8015618D 615761 Прибывает конвой 0x8219F13D 319748 Мини-карта - бой. 0x825D6823 539870 Депо "Копперхед" было построено в конце 19-го столетия Эмметом Ривзом. В 70-е депо закрылось и с тех пор стояло заброшенным. Пока здание не выкупили сектанты, в нем пили подростки и укрывались от непогоды бездомные. 0x826545EF 626173 Открывает дверь проклятого дома О'Хары. 0x83157A9A 540118 Дом Колина Додда, собирателя рухляди и мастера на все руки. Он никогда ничего не выбрасывает. Среди этого хлама любила прятаться его внучка Надин. 0x833FF931 541188 Отверстия в земле, из которых исходит пар и горячие газы. Согласно официальному заявлению департамента парков и зон отдыха Монтаны, фумаролы не являются порталами в ад. 0x83B3BE46 173148 Очень высокий 0x83E28C27 852720 Открывает контейнер Кайла, найденный в его самолете 0x8427E5A9 150269 Поле зрения 0x8451DA42 344501 Включите или выключите тройную буферизацию 0x8499FA79 541274 Члены семьи Форбет прониклись Словом Иосифа с первого дня. Их попросили покинуть свой дом и приготовиться к Коллапсу. 0x84F52541 555061 0x851967C0 534054 0x85308691 560728 0x8552788F 172384 Фары - вкл./выкл. 0x8576138C 869710 0x858BD9FA 539806 Депо "Копперхед" было построено в 1880 году во время бума горной добычи. Его закрыли в начале 70-х, когда индустрия пришла в упадок. 0x85A15A51 540910 Дом Мелвина Адамса Аберкромби. В 40-х годах прошлого века он успешно ограбил банк, на полученные деньги построил себе надежное жилище и стал готовится к неминуемому краху мировой финансовой системы. 0x86915199 493983 Лесопилка, принадлежащая семье Баронов, была уже на грани банкротства, когда появились эдемщики и выкупили ее. 0x86CB5813 150284 Настроить чувствительность управления взглядом 0x8716EC99 552234 Открытое поле, предназначенное для приземления и посадки воздушных суден. 0x87DD592A 589832 0x896B04FE 533804 0x89A32DA6 858737 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до оборонительной позиции на севере 0x89EAC4CC 585717 Освободите членов сопротивления 0x8A8C8D41 541256 Бункер, на защите которого стоит Вера. Место окутано туманом Блажи, чтобы те, кто укрылся внутри, не устрашились прихода Коллапса. 0x8AD46279 353775 Вибрация 0x8AD71D4F 845746 Вкл./выкл. текстуры высокого разрешения. 0x8AE1C611 172637 Третье оружие 0x8B23DF88 344490 Мех 0x8B745036 842261 Часть лагеря рейнджеров. Когда-то он часто использовался, но теперь это просто укрытие для лодок. 0x8CEF7229 150279 Переназначить клавиши 0x8D700CE6 344487 Укажите метод создания объемного света 0x8E44E362 432295 Амбар и подсобные сооружения, принадлежащие ферме "Санрайз". Поговаривают, что где-то здесь Майк Данаган прячет кучу разных ништяков. 0x8E6E60C9 540928 Эта шахта была открыта в 1912 году и закрыта в 70-х. Похоже, "Врата Эдема" устроили в ней склад. 0x8F109C72 432282 Сено с фермы Брэдбери хранится здесь, пока его не продадут клиентам, которые хотят, чтобы их скотина питалась только качественными продуктами. 0x8F56C0E1 541284 Какой-то кретин протаранил бункер Роя Танами на драге. Бункер восстановлению не подлежит, поэтому Рою пришлось проглотить свою гордость и отправиться на север, чтобы присоединиться к ополчению Уайттейл. 0x914D7FA1 841151 Сектанты хотят установить алтари на острове Датча. 0x9253F059 541282 Заброшенный летний лагерь. Закрыт 8 лет назад под давлением секты "Врата Эдема". Здесь сектанты хранили свои припасы, пока не достроили бункеры. 0x9294767C 496181 Взлетная полоса, используемая местными для транспортировки грузов и проведения облетных экскурсий для туристов. 0x9320025A 541206 Сообщество людей, которые выкладываются по полной. 0x9341D3DA 432298 "Перплтелеком" построили эту вышку в пятидесятых годах и открыли людям всю прелесть АМ-радиовещания. По мере развития прогресса, они также привезли сюда американскую национальную гордость - кабельное телевиденье. 0x936B5071 540930 Очередное напоминание о золотой лихорадке. Шахта "Пума" заброшена уже много десятилетий. 0x9429AA98 284474 СДЕЛАТЬ ФОТО 0x94CD5339 541244 Дымящийся котлован, который, по мнению сектантов, принадлежит "Вратам Эдема". Это священное место для всех последователей секты. 0x94DEF7F0 349109 Установить уровень непрозрачности мини-карты. Значки миникарты не изменятся. 0x94E472D9 172622 Формат Letterbox 0x94E7BA94 428434 Аркада 0x95ADB2FB 344492 Разнообразие деревьев 0x95DF70BA 432303 Раньше на заправке Голден-Волли любой сорванец мог получить бесплатную жвачку. Теперь это стратегическая точка дозаправки и технического обслуживания транспорта для Проекта "Врата Эдема". 0x95EF9E7C 344505 РАЗРЕЖЕННЫЙ 0x95FE2DAE 284459 Слон 0x963EBE27 820221 CUT 0x97F30D44 534055 0x988EE942 539812 Дон Сойер приехал сюда из города, чтобы вступить во "Врата Эдема". Здесь он чинит каноэ, хотя мастер из него так себе. Посетители рассказывают, что во время работы он злобно ругается по-русски. 0x98A46AE9 540904 Когда-то здесь были "Радоновые спа Уордена", но в 60-е годы сеть закрылась. Гаю Марвелу так понравилась местная атмосфера, что он решил снять здесь свой очередной киношедевр. 0x98BD6E9E 534197 0x98FD4511 546015 0x9904774C 319766 Вкл./выкл. мини-карту и значки миникарты. 0x991831E3 167843 Обнаружен геймпад 0x9BB82C96 319762 Мини-карта появляется, когда открыт список оружия. 0x9BF1E738 541200 Пивоварня и прилегающий к ней бар были открыты в конце 1880-ых. Производство закрыли во времена Сухого закона (с 1916 по 1918 год) и открыли вновь лишь в 30-ых годах. Однако продукция пивоварни была вытеснена с национального рынка крафтовым пивом, и владелец без лишнего шума продал убыточный бизнес "Вратам Эдема". 0x9CE95B21 344504 СРЕДНИЙ 0x9DCA1BA3 319770 Включить/выключить напоминания о целях заданий. 0x9E104A22 539872 Дом Ниши Говард – канадской скалолазки-экстремальщицы, которая переселилась в Монтану и стала выживальщицей. 0x9E1073A6 172623 Включить режим letterbox для широкоэкранного изображения. 0x9E3AC989 541198 Эта драга принадлежала добывающей компании "Катамаунт". Когда шахты опустели, компания попыталась начать добычу золота с речного дна, но безуспешно. В сопротивлении рассказывают жуткие истории о том, что теперь там происходит. 0x9E6394D5 858739 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до оборонительной позиции на юге 0x9E7E703C 150270 Настроить поле зрения 0x9E8BDB6C 552241 Зачем просто наслаждаться видом, когда вы можете взять парашют или "костюм-крыло" и спрыгнуть прямо на него? 0x9F0269A1 541224 Дом Трэвиса Макклина. Он ветеран ВВС в отставке, ставший выживальщиком. Как и многие другие, он, вместе с мужем, скрывается от "Врат Эдема". 0x9F0E1EA8 848820 Заброшенная пожарная вышка, с которой открывается обзор на южную часть парка Уайттейл. 0x9F908108 545923 0xA05A2D8C 671803 0xA0A7BCD1 477034 Фоллс Энд был основан в 1865 году, когда Орвил Фолл обнаружил здесь золото. Золотой рудник обеспечивал процветание региона вплоть до подозрительного случая в 1912 году, когда в результате обвала 100 человек оказались погребены заживо и шахту пришлось закрыть. 0xA0ECF508 540033 Селектор оружия/сетка 0xA2E8570A 493916 Туннель в горе, из которого на долину можно взглянуть с высоты птичьего полета. 0xA356C552 483904 Открывает расположение аванпостов секты на вашей карте. Вы знаете, что делать. 0xA3FA7489 477061 Холли Пеппер и ее подруга Чарли были в числе первых местных жителей, вступивших во "Врата Эдема": они ушли из этого дома, и больше их никто не видел. С тех пор сектанты выращивают тут марихуану. 0xA4AA9D05 346851 Режим автовождения выключен. В этом режиме машина управляется автоматически, а скорость равна скорости соседних машин. 0xA4B1724F 493935 Живописные водопады на реке Ошикван – одни из самых высоких в округе... только не подходите близко. 0xA4BAC74D 362911 Откл. анимации сбора добычи 0xA4E64F9E 172379 Основное оружие 0xA564D7E9 541178 Церковь времен золотой лихорадки, в которой в конце 1800-ых проповедовал Джеррод Уилсон, ярый противник Эммета Ривза. Обитель устояла до наших дней, но недавно была закрыта сектантами. 0xA57810B6 534057 0xA58415E6 172620 Параметр мультисемплирования alpha to coverage влияет на качество областей, где должна отражаться густая листва или трава. 0xA63E637D 730203 СХЕМА УПРАВЛЕНИЯ 0xA6A952BD 432292 Семья Келлетов три поколения занималась говядиной. Эти гордые республиканцы решили, что "Врата Эдема" олицетворяют дух настоящей Америки, но когда Иоанн Сид предложил им послужить на благо Проекта, они ответили "нет". 0xA8354E11 477048 Старый рудник закрыт уже много десятков лет, но склад рядом с ним уцелел. Теперь сектанты используют его для хранения Блажи. 0xA9276D92 493926 Южный вход в парк Уайттейл. Когда-то – жемчужина округа Хоуп, парк знал раньше лучшие времена. 0xAC4FAB1C 493922 На холме есть шале, где охотники и посетители парка могут передохнуть и согреться. 0xACF513B1 534059 0xAD039199 589789 0xAD044D00 172596 Плавность мыши 0xAD36FDC5 546778 0xAE1DD552 560718 0xAE78B7DF 541292 Марина Драбменов была построена в 1992 году. Изначально здесь была фирма, которая занималась переработкой нефтеносного песка. Хёрк Драбмен старший разбогател на этом деле, но был вынужден расстаться с частью собственности при разводе с Аделаидой. У нее на это место большие планы. 0xAE8C6C5F 496176 Центр поддержки ветеранов "Сен-Фрэнсис" прекратил работу в 90-х годах, когда в соседнем округе построили более современный комплекс. С приходом эдемщиков Иаков использует это место для обучения новых последователей секты. 0xAEABED71 541165 Сектанты больше не пускают сюда туристов, а раньше это место было очень популярным. Здесь даже снимали кино. 0xAF45C76C 881680 Играйте в DLC "Темное время". 0xAF5A3AFA 552215 Платформа для доступа к воде и швартовки суден. 0xAF7E48D7 550111 Одна из хижин парка, доступных для аренды. Они названы в честь хищных птиц. Выживальщики их используют в качестве убежищ. 0xAF934D59 541252 Вершина горы, где часто гнездятся хищные птицы. 0xAFB9CEF2 541212 Часть яблочной империи Дага и Дэбби Хадлеров. Когда заработала их фабрика сидра, они открыли второй сад, еще больше прежнего: Сады Гарденвью. Затем они основали упаковочную фабрику Гарденвью. 0xAFD511CA 539857 Когда-то здесь была закрытая религиозная школа – но сектанты добились того, что она закрылась. 0xAFF99184 688927 0xB00E8FAD 167392 ОЧЕНЬ ВЫСОКО 0xB01176A4 344536 Селектор инъекторов 0xB0348F84 344489 Укажите качество сумеречных лучей 0xB24140D1 319777 Вибрация импульсных триггеров 0xB27B786F 549399 Знаменитый выживальщик Бо живет глубоко в лесу. Ему совершенно недоступны все блага прогресса. 0xB2967DE1 541250 Местные горячие источники и пещеры неподалеку - популярные туристические места. Рядом проходит дорога, так что рекламировать это место не приходилось. Но теперь здесь не встретить никого, кроме сектантов. 0xB3845E62 432300 Стилы вовремя вывезли своих детей из округа Хоуп, но сами остались здесь и попытались защитить свой дом от "Врат Эдема". 0xB44E4D1F 150380 Основные настройки 0xB46395B4 730208 Инверсия по оси Y (вкл./ВЫКЛ.) 0xB4F17D5D 534040 0xB65D2568 172500 Количество кадров в графическом буфере 0xB7402C9C 172632 СТАНДАРТНОЕ 0xB7997300 545868 Крыса 0xB809C872 372768 0xB861E751 541172 Водяная мельница стоит здесь со времен золотой лихорадки. О том, как она получила свое название, мнения расходятся, но самая популярная версия гласит, что кто-то покончил здесь с собой после закрытия шахт. 0xB91F1BEA 540122 Доктор Ким Паттерсон оказывает медицинскую помощь фермерам и малообеспеченным гражданам округа Хоуп, которые никогда не дождались бы лечения в такой отдаленной местности. 0xB9894F8F 150381 Общее 0xB9B46907 362908 Автоматическая пометка врагов при использовании камеры 0xBADCBED5 533549 0xBCA1D821 842265 Старая пожарная вышка, построенная в 1945 году, используется для наблюдения за лесом на острове. 0xBD3D8715 727510 UNUSED 0xBECC43D5 346849 Включить режим автовождения можно с помощью AutoDrive. При этом управляется автоматически, а скорость равна скорости соседних машин. 0xBF05DDA6 540900 Нолан Петтис торговал приманками и устраивал рыболовные туры. Долгое время дела шли неплохо, хотя он не мог сравниться в популярности со Скайлар Корс. Но в итоге магазин перестал приносить деньги, и Нолан подался к эдемщикам. 0xBF18543F 589806 0xBFBDB54D 881682 DLC 0xBFEB4174 545897 У белого осетра нет зубов. Он всасывает пищу, и поэтому его называют метамфетаминовым торчком от морского мира. 0xBFFD61FF 590684 0xC001F31F 546569 0xC127D8BD 344500 Тройная буферизация 0xC14DBEC1 156345 Чувствительность 0xC29E61EA 541288 Прекрасное место для кемпинга с видом на горы, воду и железнодорожный мост, ведущий в горы Уайттейл. 0xC364F87D 477057 20 лет назад в тюрьме вспыхнуло восстание, заключенным удалось захватить автобус и сбежать куда-то в направлении долины Холланд. Вскоре после этого тюрьму закрыли из-за нехватки финансирования. В наши дни это здание служит базой для Пум. 0xC38C4269 432299 Хозяйка, Кей Уиллер, любила своих собак больше жизни. Она разводила и тренировала сторожевых псов. После того, как сюда приехали сектанты, люди стали чаще обращаться к ее услугам. Этот факт не прошел мимо Иоанна Сида. 0xC3A6C1C2 540920 Это здание позволяет точно контролировать условия, в которых растут растения. Что именно там росло раньше – неизвестно, теперь это цветы Блажи. 0xC3D707C2 372980 Новый конвой 0xC3FABC15 252510 Включить/выключить отображение очков кармы. Награды за встречи и уровень кармы будут отображаться. 0xC400C28A 541238 Мэйбл - непростая в общении женщина. Она таксидермист и держит дома пантеру. 0xC443238E 560723 Ключ Лорелов 0xC4C744AF 550115 Передвижная лаборатория, в которой специалисты службы охраны природы Монтаны проводят исследования флоры и фауны. 0xC512E109 539853 Майк и Деб Харрис были выживальщиками. У них был хитрый план, как не умереть от голода после конца света. 0xC53415AB 432288 В 1920 году на этот клочок земли впервые ступила нога Уилларда Рая. Он начал бизнес по опылению посевов. Потом все это унаследовали его сыновья, и сейчас и дом, и бизнес принадлежит нынешнему поколению Раев - Нику и Ким. 0xC6E654A6 150399 Окружающее освещение 0xC6EAD63E 614319 Quest_GenericУСТАНОВИТЕ части на место, чтобы починить оросительную систему 0xC748A1FF 172619 Alpha to coverage 0xC76C109C 560711 0xC79A09FF 426415 Карта Врат Эдема 0xC7A8C1C7 495047 Эта радиолокационная станция раньше была частью линии Пайнтри. Закрыта в 90-х и оставлена на произвол судьбы. 0xC8423C3B 540026 ФОТОАППАРАТ 0xC869FB5A 540914 Оздоровительный спа-центр, закрытый в 60-х годах. Многие видели, как эдемщики входят и выходят из шахты – очевидно, ее используют как склад. 0xC884FED4 533387 Пешеходный мост Маква соединяет один край ущелья с другим. Собственно, как и полагается мостам. 0xC8A46E3D 284456 ПРИЦЕЛ 0xC96641D4 589831 0xC996DD57 495098 Иаков переоборудовал часть электростанции дамбы Мак-Кинли, чтобы использовать ее в качестве убежища во времена грядущего апокалипсиса. 0xCA0DBBEE 589798 Рождение свыше 0xCAB77EB1 156338 ЖЕСТКИЙ ДИСК 0xCAF05D51 172643 0xCD21EE5B 361287 Метки фотоаппарата 0xCD9F446D 173104 Напоминание о цели задания 0xCDE99A94 835897 Не самое секретное место, где Дэйв хранит все свои фигурки Чизбургера. 0xCEDDDB91 540114 Это была последняя работающая пожарная вышка в округе. Человек, который здесь работал, обещал Стриклендам, что поможет им разобраться с сектантами, если те нападут на их ферму. 0xCEF7583A 541192 Фрэнки Синклер мечтал стать всемирно известным поваром французской кухни. Но вот беда: он не мог сказать по-французски ни "бе", ни "ме". Поэтому Фрэнки проработал в отеле "Кингс Хот Спрингс" до самого его закрытия в 1994 году. 0xCF087E37 493969 Центр "КЛЫК" – дом медведя Чизбургера. Часы кормления: с 12:00 дня до 6:00 вечера ежедневно. 0xCF165FE2 540046 Селектор совместной игры 0xCFB1B5A0 589845 0xCFCFF812 541230 Амфитеатр под открытым небом - молитвенное место последователей "Врат Эдема". 0xD074C525 671828 0xD20D4E8F 533391 Главный магазин по продаже туристического снаряжения. Поняв, что дела плохи, владельцы закрыли его и уехали, пока была возможность. 0xD2CAC8AA 541228 Когда секта "Врата Эдема" наложила запрет на алкоголь в округе Хоуп, это место было закрыто одним из первых. никто не знает, уехали ли владельцы или томятся в бункере сектантов. 0xD2CB7090 344503 Выберите режим вертикальной синхронизации 0xD2EF4225 353766 Вкл./выкл. вибрацию. 0xD373B234 533385 Пешеходный мост Маква соединяет один край ущелья с другим. Собственно, как и полагается мостам. 0xD3D8EB29 539992 Раньше тут жил бездомный историк. Его уже давно никто не видел. 0xD3F26882 541194 Священное место для последователей "Врат Эдема". Здесь они собираются, чтобы услышать проповеди и узнать о видении Иосифа и его планах на будущее. 0xD4917207 344499 Показать дополнительные настройки графики 0xD52C01CC 172618 Метод SSAO 0xD5464849 539816 Кенни Хайд – небогатый человек из долины Холланд, чья главная любовь – жаренные бычьи яйца. Он хранит в своем сарае украшения для местного "Праздника живота" и с удовольствием достает их раз в году. 0xD5D7F71E 344554 Меню совместной игры 0xD5E50D75 546906 0xD6745E75 852721 Ключ-карта Кайла 0xD7BA0E34 344502 Режим вертикальной синхронизации 0xD817D1B1 539855 Здесь живет Уилл Бойд... по крайней мере, он тут жил. В долине о нем не любят разговаривать, и на то есть хорошая причина. 0xD9AB65AE 344509 Инвертировать взгляд в полете (мышь) 0xD9C27417 550113 Это все, что осталось у Хёрка-старшего после развода с Аделаидой. Отсюда он ведет свою предвыборную кампанию, а его сын ему в этом помогает. 0xDB96BEC8 671796 0xDE05638C 172390 Отмена усиления 0xDE8505D8 738305 В то время, когда молодежный лагерь "Святые небеса" еще работал, этот дом предназначался для администратора. 0xDE8972D1 432294 Четыре поколения семья Реддлеров владела этим местом и снискала себе славу честных бизнесменов. Венделл изо всех сил старался не сдать его сектантам. 0xDEA3F17A 540934 Одна из вышек, построенных в 40-х годах, чтобы вовремя замечать лесные пожары. Десять лет назад, когда всему округу урезали финансирование, башню забросили – и секта прибрала ее к рукам. Отсюда видно место, где Клатч Никсон выполнил один из своих легендарных трюков. 0xDEAF8673 581907 Раньше здесь был вход в ракетную шахту, теперь это вход в бункер Иоанна Сида. Через эти ворота провозят все, что отбирают во время Жатвы. 0xDEF0955C 541270 Это сердце секты "Врата Эдема". Здесь вы попытались арестовать Иосифа Сида. 0xDF9B5152 541278 Этот дом принадлежал Джею Лореска, ветерану спецназа ВМС. Говорят, что он присоединился к ополченцам Уайттейл, но его давно никто не видел. 0xE046733A 477035 Несмотря на финансовые трудности, Миллеры отказались примкнуть к секте и продолжили готовиться к Апокалипсису самостоятельно. Когда настал день Жатвы, Джерри Миллер работал в поле. 0xE19CDFB8 626105 0xE1CD3E09 704006 Здесь живет и готовит свои операции Ричард Рузвельт по прозвищу "Датч". Когда вы попали в аварию, он спас вас и перенес к себе. 0xE2716FF9 541208 Последнее заведение яблочной империи Хадлеров. Их яблоки поставлялись даже за пределы округа Хоуп. Когда сектанты начали закручивать гайки, Хадеры оставили законные методы убеждения и взялись за оружие. 0xE3634C7A 541161 Когда сектанты начали захватывать здесь власть, это место закрылось одним из первых. Кстати, их жареный сыр был так себе. 0xE37E31A5 156346 Настройка чувствительности камеры. 0xE3AB9EC0 344508 Инвертируйте направление взгляда с помощью мыши при движении пешком или на транспорте. 0xE4DB04BC 426967 ACTION_GO_ONLINE ПОДКЛЮЧИТЬСЯ К СЕТИ 0xE4EFCC99 493925 Если вам потребуются советы по рыбалке... Дилан скорее всего пошлет вас подальше. 0xE4FA895A 545895 Лосось может жить как в соленой, так и в пресной воде. Это - будущее, к которому стремятся либералы. 0xE567C21E 502096 0xE567D375 432283 Лютеранская церковь. Пастор Джером с его харизматичными проповедями совершенно затмил нашего старого священника. Иоанн как-то предложил старому священнику сказать "да". Вот еще. С тех пор священника никто не видел. Он "уехал куда-то далеко". 0xE59712C9 727500 UNUSED 0xE5FDEF1A 477047 Старое заросшее кладбище, оставшееся со времен Золотой лихорадки. 0xE790C2E3 541159 Лорна Роулингс построила на свой выигрыш в лотерею лучшее место отдыха для работяг-дальнобойщиков. Сектанты захотели забрать эту заправку. Лорна отказала им. С тех пор ее не видели. 0xE79AA0AC 587628 0xE7A71E40 820222 Placeholder Uni070 description 0xE82F14E2 319778 Вкл./выкл. вибрацию импульсных триггеров. 0xE897B19E 682393 0xE8AC76E2 541182 Скромное жилище Карла Виктора Бошоу Четвертого, джентльмена и пиромана-любителя. 0xE979D344 493930 Когда парк Уайттейл еще работал, здесь можно было узнать всю необходимую информацию. 0xE9EAA1EE 347877 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС 0xEA09389B 408939 0xEA7EA455 671830 0xEAD15F4C 361354 Включить/выключить анимацию сбора добычи. 0xEB2C8746 560737 0xEBC21FE2 150400 Настроить уровень обработки освещения 0xEC114095 502120 Здесь Ник прячет свой самолет от сектантов. 0xEC41435F 560741 0xED10A1E8 362913 Откл. подсветку активных объектов 0xED7128A8 273734 Включить или отключить сенсорную панель. 0xED763B42 541234 Первая постройка, возведенная сторонниками Проекта "Врата Эдема" в округе Хоуп. Люди приходили сюда за уединением и познанием Слова Иосифа. С лиц тех, кому удавалось покинуть это место, не сходила счастливая улыбка. 0xEF20F601 493915 Здесь Дики Дэнкси сочиняет свои романы о йети, бигфутах и других легендарных животных. 0xEF2262CC 592965 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ корову на ранчо Келлетов 0xEF7EB402 541239 0xEFB5FC01 493939 Секретный бункер выживальщиков. Здесь живет их лидер – Илай, вместе с Тэмми и Уити. 0xF029C4F2 372778 0xF03B7052 344555 Фары 0xF07F9502 590857 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ взрывчатку для нападения на конвой 0xF0E25663 541157 Бывший христианский лагерь, который закрыли пятнадцать лет назад из-за сокращения населения. "Врата Эдема" выкупили это место десять лет назад и начали использовать эту землю для выращивания Блажи. 0xF225C6B9 493920 Место, где посетители парка могут передохнуть и насладиться видом на лес. 0xF2702489 545870 Дикобраз 0xF2751315 172653 3 кадра 0xF2788806 539760 СБРОСИТЬ НАСТРОЙКИ 0xF294C652 172388 Снаряжение в сетевой игре 0xF2D54AA0 453812 Ракетная шахта, давным-давно снятая с эксплуатации и заброшенная. Местные называли ее "Район 68". Эдемщики тайно купили шахту и устроили в ней бункер, в котором Иоанн Сид намерен пережить Коллапс. 0xF2D86142 362909 Откл. автоизвлечение оружия 0xF2F7B245 172635 HDAO 0xF337E53A 477060 Город был основан железнодорожным магнатом и торговцем древесиной Эмметом Ривзом. Со временем этот бизнес пришел в упадок, город зачах, а его жители перебрались на запад в Фоллс Энд. Теперь это город-призрак, по улицам которого изредка бродят бездомные и наркоманы. 0xF363BE74 545894 Лосось 0xF47CE3FC 493933 Небольшая хижина, которой охотники пользуются по ночам, чтобы отдохнуть и согреться. 0xF550D0AB 167844 Желаете использовать присоединенный геймпад для игры? 0xF6133B54 534764 0xF67ACEF7 172636 HBAO 0xF6EDA89A 541222 Статуя Иосифа Сида, возведенная буквально за одну ночь. Она изображает Отца, несущего свое Слово миру. Здесь также хранится уникальная рукопись, священная для последователей "Врат Эдема". 0xF712511B 608570 Quest_DefendЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ позицию от последней волны атакующих 0xF82D3D92 846695 Компания "Перплтоп телеком" построила свою вышку на острове в районе озера Сильвер в пятидесятых. Благодаря ей жители округа Хоуп впервые смогли принимать радиостанции на средних волнах. 0xF84A90A7 172647 ИГРА 1 0xF8ADA6FA 347874 Настроить освещение 0xF8BB215E 626011 0xF8D25C09 432287 Гараж для тракторов. 0xF8F8DFA2 477045 Дом Томми Дюпри, придурка, работавшего на заводе Гринбушей. Эдемщики его уволили за непроходимую тупость. 0xF9E70626 508910 Ключ от ангара Сидов 0xF9EAFC21 493923 Неплохое место для привала, если вы решили искупаться в озере Сильвер. 0xFAB8DBDF 545896 Осетр 0xFAD2CA85 534050 0xFAECCDEB 372761 0xFB46C7D7 188660 НЕИЗВЕСТНАЯ ТЕРРИТОРИЯ 0xFC7E16AE 150375 Реалистичность деревьев 0xFC99EF00 671795 Открывает дверь в бункере Танами 0xFCB72673 150285 Включить режим движения пригнувшись 0xFE4CFF69 539847 Лес Доверспайк всегда бредил оружием и построил себе бункер. Остальные выживальщики его не любили, но все-таки Лес был против секты и поддерживал Сопротивление. 0xFEA41D30 858738 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до оборонительной позиции на западе 0xFF5EDCEA 541246 Старая пожарная вышка, построенная в 1945 году. Сектанты используют ее для наблюдения за местностью. Конечно же, она серьезно охраняется. 0xFF745F41 541218 Когда железная дорога еще действовала, это мост назывался Миширю. Теперь это просто покосившийся железнодорожный мость, на котором Иоанн Сид любит оставлять послания грешникам. 0xFFEF3D08 150383 Растительность 0x1E8F4B5D 874876 Важная цель 0x44D71858 155604 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT ACTION_MAP_ZOOMIN МАСШТАБ 0x5E8C20D8 155777 Убрать 0x6E143589 883918 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT ACTION_MAP_ZOOMIN Масштаб 0x954CEA20 246112 Задать точку маршрута 0xE2871BC2 343334 Скрыть/показать интерфейс 0x051051A3 870293 Ловите озерных форелей. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0x098BA47B 849932 Кабанов освежевано 0x10AC215F 849933 Убивайте и свежуйте кабанов. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x14FEEEC7 849953 Убивайте и свежуйте скунсов. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x15F15058 849926 Оленей освежевано 0x1812A1C4 849952 Скунсов освежевано 0x1E2E87AA 843117 Ловите уникальную рыбу. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0x1FCB55E6 849946 Вилорогов освежевано 0x20D845A0 849927 Убивайте и свежуйте оленей. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x254B1040 849940 Карибу освежевано 0x29139570 870289 Ловите большеротых окуней. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0x2F7BB666 849949 Убивайте и свежуйте волков. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x36CD5326 849942 Вапити освежевано 0x3AEEDD15 870276 Индеек освежевано 0x3E93E914 870294 Радужных форелей поймано 0x46330537 870284 Каменных окуней поймано 0x49C0157A 849937 Убивайте и свежуйте бизонов. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x6316793B 849944 Лосей освежевано 0x6407C0CE 870301 Ловите веслоносов. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0x662B6548 870279 Ловите кокани. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0x665AA295 870291 Ловите кумжу. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0x6BE28B2B 849947 Убивайте и свежуйте вилорогов. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x7302C21E 870300 Веслоносов поймано 0x7FB4BEF9 870280 Хариусов поймано 0x83C311CA 870281 Золотых форелей поймано 0x86267BA8 849954 Зайцев освежевано 0x878411D4 870278 Кокани поймано 0x8AF37C3E 870288 Большеротых окуней поймано 0x8B94A09B 870298 Белых лопатоносов поймано 0x8C92F744 849938 Пум освежевано 0x9AEE6B9E 870277 Убивайте и разделывайте индеек. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x9E173C41 849934 Бизонов освежевано 0xA84212EA 870282 Ловите золотых форелей. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0xA8C2D3CF 849930 Медведей гризли освежевано 0xA9D56F53 870299 Ловите белых лопатоносов. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0xB27C098B 870283 Ловите хариусов. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0xB628BAAF 849951 Убивайте и свежуйте росомах. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xBCEC055F 870292 Озерных форелей поймано 0xBF665AB5 849939 Убивайте и свежуйте пум. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xC09843DB 849948 Волков освежевано 0xC4D41615 870285 Ловите каменных окуней. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0xC77810FB 870286 Малоротых окуней поймано 0xC8F65A3F 870275 Убивайте и разделывайте орлов. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xCB542C49 849931 Убивайте и свежуйте гризли. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xCCA105BF 870297 Ловите чавычу. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0xCD75C7AE 849955 Убивайте и свежуйте зайцев. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xCE5B9294 870290 Кумжи поймано 0xD0B540F3 849950 Росомах освежевано 0xD1A17F49 870287 Ловите малоротых окуней. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0xD2B06E6A 843115 Уникальной рыбы поймано 0xD6FCBAAC 870296 Чавычи поймано 0xD95F2952 870274 Разделано орлов 0xDF83D4A9 849929 Убивайте и свежуйте черных медведей. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xE0135768 849928 Черных медведей освежевано 0xE08213DF 870295 Ловите радужных форелей. Места для рыбалки ищите по дорожным знакам и в рыболовных журналах. 0xE757DF75 849943 Убивайте и свежуйте вапити. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xF6B8B0DC 849945 Убивайте и свежуйте лосей. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0xFCD38CEB 849941 Убивайте и свежуйте карибу. Места для охоты ищите по дорожным знакам и в охотничьих журналах. 0x384BC26F 367027 КАРТЫ – КОМ. СМЕРТ. СХВАТКА 0x5F06C146 367028 КАРТЫ – ЗАХВАТ ТЕРРИТОРИЙ 0xAF74713C 367026 КАРТЫ – СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ СХВАТКА 0xB4A2DD20 367029 КАРТЫ – ГОНКИ 0x001CAF93 869355 Дэйв 0x07716B8A 869351 Тайлер 0x19079ED2 869345 Крис 0x1E6A5ACB 869341 Хэнк 0x696D6A5D 869340 Фред 0x6E00AE44 869344 Эрик 0x70765B1C 869350 Скотт 0x771B9F05 869354 Деннис 0x800ECF68 869342 Джим 0x89B88343 869346 Джесси 0x90A3B202 869356 Люк 0x9915FE29 869352 Аарон 0x9E783A30 869348 Дэн 0xB55569F3 869358 Алекс 0xE7A48294 869357 Райан 0xE97F0AA6 869349 Нил 0xEE12CEBF 869353 Джейк 0xF0643BE7 869339 Эндрю 0xF709FFFE 869343 Кевин 0xFEBFB3D5 869347 Клифф 0x48AB8542 730285 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ сейф 0xA9379288 730283 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к месту падения самолета 0xD1A2D4F8 730284 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от сейфа 0x0AE52F5E 706636 Вот вам суровая правда: ферма "Санрайз" шла к банкротству, и без щедрой помощи Сидов мы бы закрылись. Я знаю, что многие из вас не любят "Врата Эдема" и их Проект, но, надеюсь, это ничему не помешает. Ничего не изменится: фермой по-прежнему управляем мы, а Иосиф просто наш новый арендодатель. Все будет хорошо! Искренне ваши, Большой Майк и Чандра 0x1959BB60 582225 Дядя Рэд, Спасибо, что ты был с папой до конца. Для него это много значило. Он много рассказывал про тебя и всех остальных из его старого отряда. Может, тебе он этого не говорил, но он любил вас всех как братьев. 0x222E30A8 366600 Старая силосная башня 0x2543F4B1 366596 Припасы с фермы Реда 0x28765970 706628 Боевой журнал кулинара 0x2B2F58EB 706633 Еретик Джером, Ты выслушал нас. Мы выслушали тебя. Мы дали тебе время подумать. ДОСТАТОЧНО РАЗГОВОРОВ! Ты не сможешь защитить своих людей от Коллапса! Это сможет только ОТЕЦ! Иоанн Сид 0x31FE4001 582226 Записка с благодарностью 0x362A6853 706627 Мэри Мэй, Пообещай мне три вещи. - Не вступай во "Врата Эдема". - Не дай им закрыть бар. - Не отдавай им "Вдоводел". Не забывай: даже самый мерзкий день закончится ровно в полночь. Я люблю тебя. Папа 0x45B4100F 706652 У сектантов есть так называемые "мясники". Остерегайтесь их, они забирают наших животных, одного за другим. Вся наша семья дежурит, чтобы вовремя дать им отпор. Мы ничего не продадим этим сукиным детям. 0x4AD8DAD7 706653 Временный заголовок #3 D2_MEGA_01 0x4BA66C4A 706632 Пастору Джерому от Иоанна 0x522E753B 582213 Записка сотрудникам 0x54911A6B 582222 Я видел, как они захватили Фоллс Энд. Видел, как они захватили долину. Они говорят, наступил конец времен... может, так и есть. Я хочу свалить из этого округа, пока не поздно. Если ты это читаешь, тебе грозит опасность. Отныне и впредь опасность грозит всем. 0x5529003E 366599 Молотильня "Санрайз" 0x56FBEA8A 706637 Временный заголовок #3 D2_POI_02 0x79FF56D4 824755 Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор не отдал десятую часть овощей и фруктов Проекту. Рядом с твоим гаражом стоит прицеп. Загружай его и ВПЕРЕД. Терпение Иоанна не безгранично, Майк. Поверь, тебе лучше не выводить его из себя. 0x7A4E76D7 819495 Надушенное письмо 0x82C8F976 582218 Хочу задать вам один вопрос. Всего один. Как вы думаете, будут ли будущие поколения гордиться нашей эпохой? Войдет ли она в историю как период мира, заботы и милосердия? Будущее смотрит на нас, а мы смотрим на него в ответ. ЗДЕСЬ И СЕЙЧАС, В ЭТОТ САМЫЙ МОМЕНТ, мы стали ИЗБРАННЫМИ. Пусть будущее узрит наши деяния. Я ВАШ ОТЕЦ. ВЫ МОИ ДЕТИ. ВМЕСТЕ МЫ ВОЙДЕМ ВО ВРАТА ЭДЕМА. 0x8C715DF0 582216 План на эту неделю: ускорить Жатву. Иоанн хочет скоро отправить конвой, к тому времени корзины должны быть готовы. Помни, от этого зависит наша жизнь. Вся еда должна попасть к Вратам Иоанна до наступления Коллапса. 0x8E0152C4 706626 Записка отца Мэри Мэй 0x8EE8C3AA 706654 Временный текст записки #3 D2_MEGA_01 0x97894BB5 582223 Записка сектанта 0x9824A77F 728791 После того как Орвил Фолл обнаружил золото, небольшой шахтерский поселок стал активно развиваться. Много лет спустя его конкурент Эммет Ривз застрелит Фолла прямо на улице, и город назовут в его честь. 0xA6615128 582221 Предупреждение 0xADBB2A45 819496 Прости, мне трудно смириться с тем, что все кончено. Не знаю, как жить дальше. Так тяжело, когда ты звонишь – а когда не звонишь, еще тяжелее. Мне иногда кажется, что я просто живу в ожидании новой встречи. Но что будет потом? То же самое еще раз? Я хочу, чтобы все было хорошо, но не знаю, что для меня лучше. И ты вряд ли знаешь. Но то, что между нами происходит – это не любовь, и с этим пора заканчивать. - Джой 0xB0BE1AFD 582212 Мы закрываемся. Больше никаких ремонтов, даже уровень масла не будем проверять. Сюда заявился Иоанн со своими Верными. Не волнуйтесь, я никого не собираюсь увольнять. Заплачу всем сколько смогу, но прошу, будьте осторожнее. Если это значит отсиживаться в мастерской – хорошо. Если дома – тоже неплохо. Только лучше вам не совать носа на улицу. Что-то случится. 0xBB276112 391817 Загоны для собак 0xBFE94859 582211 Записка механика 0xC164FBA3 582215 Записка сектанта 0xC1B9FCFB 706638 Временный текст записки #3 D2_POI_02 0xC32062A1 582210 Ты обещал, что будешь держать оружие подальше от детей. Угадай, кому ОПЯТЬ пришлось чистить стволы и прятать их в сейф в подвале? 0xC5B16412 582217 Иоанн, о будущем 0xCB4D959D 366597 Башня "Перплтоп Телеком" 0xCC205184 453773 Дом Редлеров 0xCC7A8BE4 582219 (Записка с молотильни Санрайз) 0xCD6BD2A0 366594 Ранчо Келлетов 0xCF00587D 582214 Если объявятся сектанты, убирайтесь отсюда. Поняли меня? Не пытайтесь с ними сражаться. Вы не учились воевать, и магазин того не стоит. Я не хочу, чтобы эти козлы убили кого-то из вас. В случае чего просто бегите, это приказ. Рэд 0xD20568C5 582224 Моему брату нужны только лучшие собаки. Отделите зерна от плевел и отправьте на север самых сильных. Иоанн 0xD78C92C6 366595 Фоллс Энд 0xDD47CBFE 582209 Записка Келлета 0xE0738B4E 706631 Стандартный грузовой контейнер Воздух -Система фильтрации/теплообменник Провизия -1100 рационов (на 3 года + 5 запас) -500 банок консервов Вода -4 дождевых бочки на 16 галлонов 2 фильтра для воды на 2 галлона Тепло -8 ламп. 20 галлонов керосина. 2000 спичек. -Сверхпрочная одежда Первая помощь/Гигиена -запас аптечек на 3 года Энергия Запас батареек всех типов на 2 года Светодиодные фонарики Оружие/инструменты -Мачете, огнестрельное оружие + Растворители и масла 0xE5B5F98C 366598 Ферма "Санрайз" 0xECAFD163 706651 Записка Келлета 0xEDD167FE 706630 Список выживальщика 0xF08CE13E 706634 Записка фермера 0xFD76BBF6 706629 Фоллс Энд освобожден, но сектанты забрали чуть ли не всю нашу еду. Надо отдать должное ублюдку Иоанну: он отлично все просчитал. Если нам не хватит еды, у нас не будет сил сражаться. Это может казаться неважным, пока у вас не сведет живот от голода. Вы ничего не сможете делать, а на одном на адреналине долго не продержишься. Думаю, я смогу немного пополнить наши запасы, но между тем, чтобы быть сытым и лишь немного приглушать голод есть огромная разница. Это все у нас в голове. Нужно вернуть "Праздник живота". Только так люди будут сыты и сохранят боевой настрой. 0xFD929179 824756 Записка сектанта 0xFF6B247A 582220 (Члены секты будут изымать продукты, одежду и другие необходимые для выживания припасы у местного населения. В случае необходимости будет применена сила.) 0x15B196C0 545823 Кораблекрушение 0x1C05BCEE 545752 Самогонщики возле старого автобуса решили помочь Сопротивлению, и теперь делают коктейли Молотова. Найдите их тайник. 0x22917810 555690 Сигнал бедствия 0x2427DF48 545821 Побочные эффекты 0x26F9A31C 545753 Берлога 0x29264041 545746 Члены сопротивления хотят сделать из старого склада, где хранился динамит, тайник с оружием. 0x2EE2D651 545749 Лисья нора 0x3182B75F 545815 Отмычка дальнего действия 0x3B47BE46 545819 Сундук мертвеца 0x40EF85FE 545854 Наблюдение 0x4231F9AA 545848 Вор у вора 0x4930972E 703837 "Врата Эдема" отправляют неудавшихся Ангелов в эту серную пещеру, а еще прячут тут неплохое снаряжение. Будет обидно, если кто-нибудь найдет его раньше вас. 0x4FDEB72E 545756 Какие тайны скрывает проклятый дом О'Хары? 0x566FC83C 555688 Уклонисты 0x584DFD57 545820 Люди из Сопротивления устроили тайник на старой разрушенной мельнице. 0x5A926A71 545822 "Врата Эдема" использовали старую радоновую шахту в качестве склада. Выясните, что там хранится. 0x60F823DC 545853 Сектанты отлавливают волков в Воющей пещере. Заберите снаряжение эдемщиков, чтобы помочь Сопротивлению. 0x6227B4FA 545851 Сектанты отлавливают собак в летнем лагере. Одна из них проглотила ключ от тайника с оружием. 0x6D2463DC 545754 Майк Данаган не хотел отдавать сектантам свой любимый грузовик и поплатился за это. Осмотрите его мастерскую и найдите грузовик. 0x7AB729A5 545818 Стрикленды договорились с людьми на пожарной вышке и подготовили тайник с оружием для Сопротивления. 0x7C5909A5 545748 Семья Лорелов спрятала снаряжение, необходимое для выживания, в бункер, который потом затопило. Теперь Лорелов нет, но их заначка все еще где-то под водой! 0x7E869E83 848116 Люди из Сопротивления спрятали снаряжение на заброшенном заводе удобрений. 0x8C458560 545852 Контроль за животными 0x8E32CE4B 545745 Лишь бы не рвануло 0x9325E46E 545850 Барахольщик 0xA2B3ADE6 545757 Побег 0xA876A4FF 545747 Глубокое погружение 0xB5C8B9A5 703836 Могила Ангела 0xB716C5F1 848115 Мусорология 0xBF0DB0BC 545813 Сделал я – умирать вам 0xC193656B 545750 Узнайте, что хранится в бункере под домом Грейс Армстронг. 0xC34CF24D 545816 Какой-то храбрец заперся в резервуаре. Проберитесь внутрь и найдите его снаряжение. 0xD2319834 545814 Лес Доверспайк всегда знал, что кто-то придет за его оружием. Не дайте сектантам опередить вас. 0xD4DFB834 545826 Снайпер из Сопротивления устроил в элеваторе тайник с оружием. 0xD903F834 545855 Отряд Сопротивления отправился на пик Хищника. Найдите их. 0xDFEDD834 545824 После того, как драга врезалась в дом, стало ясно, что под ним построили бункер. 0xE096AA9B 545755 Проклятый дом О'Хары 0xE5BE05F4 545751 Игра с огнем 0xE75806BF 545758 Проберитесь в мастерскую Маккаллоу и заберите его заначку и машину, которые он подготовил для побега. 0xEA53A382 545825 Осиное гнездо 0xEEB5F199 545849 Кто-то украл оружие и снаряжение у "Врат Эдема" и спрятал около опоры моста. 0xF45D4E9F 555691 Сектанты сбили самолет, который пытался покинуть регион. Он врезался в скалу, на борту была семья со всеми пожитками. 0xF5D3D7F5 555689 Сектанты отправили солдат, чтобы прогнать Эллиота с семей с их земли. 0xFD28B7C1 545817 Высокое напряжение 0x18679B09 855949 Записки Шерри 0xC8D770D3 855950 Прадедушка Вудхаус указал место, где спрятаны бочки с виски. В его дневниках упоминается, что место отмечено красным крестом, а возле нарисована буква – направление, куда нужно идти. Под водой тоже есть знаки. 0x020456D0 731982 Вы добавили в избранное максимальное количество карт. 0x0274226A 256804 Одиночная и совместная игра 0x03DC878F 57521 Автопривязка вращения объектов 0x0742B96A 57575 Автопривязка объектов к ландшафту 0x0880C70F 649934 НАЗВАНИЕ КАРТЫ 0x091105AB 155454 Взаимодейств. камеры с преградами 0x0B9FE195 345418 Выполнить операцию не удалось. Повторите попытку позже. 0x0C07E469 251958 Играть по сети 0x0C085359 151162 Быстрая игра 0x0E92766C 685302 Введите имя пользователя. 0x0F301E43 364070 Противник: %d/%d 0x101AB23B 363976 СТАТИСТИКА 0x118897EF 916726 В этой ячейке находится максимальное количество подбираемых объектов. Удалите часть объектов или добавьте их в другую ячейку. 0x123CCF2B 683147 Карты в текущем миксе 0x1280891A 149065 Отмена 0x12FA8A57 346551 ДАЛЕЕ 0x143DDF71 262477 БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА 0x14BFA185 57878 Пользовательская 0x159EC409 160248 ОТКЛОНИТЬ 0x1775E86A 672384 ИДЕТ ВЫБОР КАРТ... 0x1928563E 251211 Модификаторы игрока 0x1AED1CBC 880562 Бесконечный цикл 0x1D370E32 345729 Показать профиль автора 0x1E5AC235 587110 РАЗМЕЩЕННЫЕ 0x1F150866 57558 ЗАГРУЗКА КАРТЫ... 0x1F9E6A4E 173122 Не хватает контента 0x20E505E0 273275 Союзники 0x222FFD60 916723 ОЗЕРА 0x2267E3BD 150464 Условия поиска 0x2352660D 326695 Настройки возрождения 0x2355E69C 57562 Сохраненная ранее карта будет перезаписана. Продолжить? 0x23891D92 278892 ПОИСК ПО ИМЕНИ АВТОРА 0x24FCBD3D 273297 Всегда возрождаться 0x27B25274 277348 Дата создания: 0x290A046B 352462 DD.MM.YYYY 0x2A51722E 347853 Последний автор: 0x2BB44A6A 723904 ARCADE 0x2DC764B1 57447 Свойства карты 0x2E3625DA 345713 Осталось %i сек. 0x2FD341EA 649925 СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ СХВАТКА 0x3089C3D3 269594 ПОИСК КАРТ 0x31939103 646373 IGE_MUTE_PLAYER ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ 0x32B0BDD4 345714 Ожидание оценки напарника. 0x33372000 161036 ОТКРЫТОЕ ЛОББИ СИ 0x34586DB7 341420 Удалить карту не удалось. 0x34D52A34 649924 КОМ. СМЕРТ. СХВАТКА 0x368576FE 269608 НОВЫЕ 0x36F68D0A 159994 Быстродействие 0x37FEBC5B 916727 PICK-UPS 0x381F6499 158919 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x38775CCF 251215 Модификаторы 0x3A0AE5CF 328679 Лучшие карты для дуэли 0x3AF806FF 260149 Открыть редактор 0x3CF4B063 277349 Цель задания: 0x3F2A9963 174580 Хотите пожаловаться на эту карту за неподобающий контент? 0x3FBD1EA2 323766 Вы не будете получать урон во время тестирования карты. 0x3FCC3F21 262475 ВЫБЕРИТЕ РЕЖИМ ИГРЫ 0x402DDF2B 341422 СОХРАНЕНИЕ КАРТЫ 0x4180F30B 274782 ВЫЙТИ В ЛОББИ 0x4269A768 887485 ПРЕДВ. СОХРАНЕНИЕ КАРТЫ... 0x42B3BAFE 57559 Введенный текст содержит оскорбления. 0x42C48315 163651 СОВМЕСТНАЯ СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА 0x42D57BD3 57537 Идет обзор... 0x43064C9C 346142 Открепить камеру 0x44103DFD 262481 ПРОПАГАНДА 0x44150F04 57567 Введите название карты. Помните, что используются только первые 20 символов. 0x47462F84 685301 Введите параметры поиска карты. 0x48599A6A 57534 ОШИБКА 0x48B3FBFE 278349 Цель задания 0x4A018692 348879 Авторизуйтесь на Uplay, чтобы разблокировать эксклюзивный контент 0x4AB3452D 649929 ОХОТА 0x4CAB79EC 345750 Избранное: 0x4E8C0671 158921 МОИ НАСТРОЙКИ 0x4F410C95 172123 Заблокировать карту 0x51A31688 269593 КАРТЫ ВАШИХ ДРУЗЕЙ 0x52D4B91E 57441 Название карты 0x53580EE2 683146 Карты, отвечающие вашему запросу 0x546CA4BE 57540 Включить звуки 0x553B159D 273277 Команда 0x561043BE 269592 ВАШИ КАРТЫ 0x5847299A 269610 НОВЫЕ: "ЭВАКУАЦИЯ" 0x599A0A92 723905 Скоро... 0x59F91259 273179 Другие ресурсы 0x5AD694C0 363977 СЧЕТ 0x5AEDE805 172122 Эта функция требует включенной функции "Генерация данных ИИ" в свойствах карты. Хотите ее включить? 0x5CFEFF2F 151350 Устройство хранения: 0x5EC465BA 151176 ВЫБРАТЬ 0x615D7083 269613 ЕЩЕ 0x61D861DF 57532 ОШИБКА 0x63969FBD 649933 ЦЕЛЬ 0x64F271E2 149052 Сообщить о нарушении 0x65961149 318861 Все 0x65E5B8A5 161037 ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКОЕ ЛОББИ СИ 0x666D2F81 878213 НЕВЕРНЫЙ ПАРОЛЬ 0x6739B5BF 260148 Открыть в редактор 0x6BB40FBE 278347 ПОКАЗАТЬ ВСЕ КАРТЫ 0x6DD13EC7 150465 Задайте условия поиска предмета 0x6F73FEE0 251210 Настройки игрока 0x6F75310A 347002 Посмотреть карту игрока 0x6FBE2A0F 345759 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ СОВМЕСТНУЮ ИГРУ 0x70AA1C99 345676 СОЗДАТЬ 0x728EE677 348463 Вы получили ключи от Кирата и можете посылать их своим друзьям. 0x72945FDA 269611 НОВЫЕ: "ШТУРМ" 0x75734E98 269612 НОВЫЕ: "ОХОТА" 0x7A89A84F 326566 Хотите открыть другую карту? Все изменения на этой карте будут утеряны! 0x7B2C0FAD 57549 СОХРАНЕНИЕ 0x7DB2330E 57560 ИДЕТ ГЕНЕРАЦИЯ КАРТЫ... 0x7F0BFEAE 266135 Удалить 0x7F31E4DF 916725 Количество подбираемых объектов на карте достигло максимума. 0x7FC9783B 57544 Разрешение сетки 0x7FF06C8C 269601 БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА 0x80174D96 348334 Посмотреть карту игрока 0x8035EE48 649887 ЗАДАЧИ ОДИН. И СОВМ. ИГРЫ 0x80C074C4 149050 Избранное 0x815326C0 269584 ЛУЧШИЕ 0x826F165C 347852 Автор оригинала: 0x83A7977F 267981 НАСТРОЙКИ ИГРЫ 0x83C93068 151163 Пользовательская игра 0x87A4D962 167836 Посмотреть карту игрока 0x89283253 348462 Ключи от Кирата 0x895A644A 174582 Сообщение о карте отправлено. 0x8B24EBB9 149064 Сообщить о нарушении 0x8BC8F5E9 57543 Показывать тени 0x8C46BC5B 353778 Эта карта теперь отмечена как поврежденная 0x8CD86786 363978 СПИСОК ЛИДЕРОВ 0x8D2C63AA 344441 Несколько объектов 0x8D94A94F 269604 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ: "АВАНПОСТ" 0x8DA636F5 346082 Ваша карта не прошла проверочного испытания. Чтобы убедиться в наличии на карте всех необходимых элементов, воспользуйтесь функцией проверки, доступной из стартового меню. 0x8DA88759 916724 Слишком много подбираемых объектов. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x8E8EEC4B 364069 Вы: %d/%d 0x90A75648 314276 Переместить вверх/вниз 0x917DCD73 278890 АКТИВНЫЕ МОДИФИКАТОРЫ 0x920FC2D7 587108 ИЗБРАННОЕ 0x928D192A 348573 Ubisoft 0x94682B5F 159696 БЕЗ ЗВУКА 0x94C819BA 269606 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ: "ШТУРМ" 0x959FC34F 57561 ВНИМАНИЕ 0x967A6AFA 353868 СОРТИРОВКА… 0x97782EC3 685308 В запросе должно быть от {0} до {1} символов. 0x9A1B4ED7 649935 ИМЯ АВТОРА 0x9A1D39F2 348182 Параметры точки анимации 0x9A348B4D 345726 Информация 0x9ABBF087 159694 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ 0x9BB14511 348381 ЗАГРУЗКА 0x9C28B43A 57519 Сохранить как 0x9CCAA932 325530 Переместить объект вверх/вниз 0x9CEF751B 916721 Количество озер на карте достигло предела. 0x9DC2FA2B 269609 НОВЫЕ: "АВАНПОСТ" 0x9FE342BC 365869 Невидимость 0xA0F5EA11 363506 ПОИСК КАРТ РЕЖИМА ARCADE 0xA11EA15C 57607 Дата: 0xA310C085 159695 КАРТА ИГРОКА 0xA39BB706 683145 Карты, отвечающие вашему запросу 0xA7C40FA8 345727 Показать другие карты этого автора 0xA876414A 57872 Закрыть 0xA8ECD98A 57421 Настройки редактора 0xA94B9B80 162530 Загрузка карты не удалась. Подбор игроков прерван. 0xA96CE368 353777 Данные карты повреждены. Будет отправлен отзыв. 0xA9C1C9B8 345725 УСЛОВИЯ ПОРАЖЕНИЯ 0xAB2870CD 317651 Нет предпочтений 0xAC0FBAF6 151177 НАЗАД 0xAC195CBE 649881 ЗАДАЧИ СЕТЕВОЙ ИГРЫ 0xAD75B9C2 210923 Если вы откроете редактор, основная игра будет закрыта. Хотите продолжить? 0xADC4AC2A 174581 Оценка отправлена 0xAE3DD433 273274 Враги 0xAEE69E94 273273 Время восстановления 0xAFF4B2EC 346141 Закрепить камеру 0xB00F866C 158922 УДАЛИТЬ 0xB06DF94D 683148 Карты во всех миксах 0xB15CFFBF 167540 ВЫБРАТЬ КАРТУ 0xB20DB772 159698 НАСТРОЙКИ МАТЧА 0xB23FED98 252468 Пригласить друга 0xB3B2F4B8 883915 Вкл./выкл. отображение теней объектов 0xB7FC8EC2 159697 ГОТОВ 0xBB58EFB9 277347 Автор оригинала: 0xBE28E385 588276 ЗАХВАТ 0xBE50080E 262480 АВАНПОСТ 0xBEA0024C 273298 Возрождение только за пределами видимости 0xBF9299E4 587109 НЕДАВНИЕ КАРТЫ 0xC0340A0C 353866 Показать все места для охоты 0xC03C2DFC 326691 Вы собираетесь начать игру без точки возрождения игрока. Это может привести к непредвиденным ошибкам. 0xC06477BD 273292 Появиться один раз 0xC4221B86 167740 Показать описание 0xC4DB8A3E 347065 ВЕРНО 0xC4E43B7C 172342 Заблокированная карта 0xC5179CE0 343995 Профиль 0xC6A29AEA 262483 МАСКА ДЕМОНА 0xC8ADEB3D 273183 Волна 0xC9024B2F 57536 СОХРАНЕНИЕ КАРТЫ... 0xCA31765D 328487 Выбрать текстуру 0xCAF84B73 345665 Количество игр: 0xCBC34BF4 353864 Показать все аванпосты 0xCBCB1766 353867 Показать все точки штурма 0xCCD8DC0D 160237 ВЫХОД 0xCE1D509E 649926 ЗАХВАТ ТЕРРИТОРИЙ 0xCE4C5317 252469 Открыть приглашение 0xCE4E7AC1 348173 Настройки возрождения 0xCF3407C8 353865 Показать все карты "Эвакуация" 0xD15F6C55 269617 К СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ КАРТЕ 0xD2F75678 161949 СОЗДАТЬ 0xD3D1FCD5 251213 Дополнительные условия поражения 0xD43CBCAD 344442 Ресурсы ИИ 0xD45C284C 57440 Свойства карты 0xD54A665F 854035 Без модификаторов 0xD72A5527 364454 Общие модификаторы 0xD87C7E7D 364453 Модификатор команды: {0} 0xD9DB9800 341418 УДАЛЕНИЕ КАРТЫ 0xDA14DC3E 269607 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ: "ОХОТА" 0xDD0FC57F 151168 ПРОФИЛЬ ИГРЫ 0xDFC6447A 348572 УСЛОВИЯ ПОРАЖЕНИЯ 0xE0745DDA 161825 ИЗМЕНИТЬ 0xE40D06B0 348129 Сетевая игра без использования PlayStation®Plus – особенность бета-версии. В полной версии для сетевой игры будет необходимо наличие PlayStation®Plus. 0xE4215270 341421 Переименовать карту не удалось. 0xE57F6C44 319934 Вы собираетесь начать игру без точки возрождения игрока. Это может привести к непредвиденным ошибкам. Вы можете добавить точку возрождения игрока, воспользовавшись пунктом настроек "Игровые предметы". Чтобы убедиться в наличии на карте всех необходимых элементов, уточните статус ее проверки, доступный из стартового меню. 0xE66192A2 348579 Вы отключили сигнализацию – %d/%d 0xE6904A08 269602 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ 0xEA1FD939 328680 Новые карты для дуэли 0xEC8331D6 341423 Сохранить карту не удалось. 0xEF595ED1 365868 Непобедимый 0xEF91F42A 57520 Автопривязка объектов 0xEF9C33D4 345728 Показать другие карты автора оригинала 0xEFC32B68 273182 Объекты 0xF045A0BD 348484 ПОИСК… 0xF13A68B9 348335 КАРТА ИГРОКА 0xF168FE17 57545 Выйти из карты 0xF26ACAD7 278346 Поиск напарника для совместной игры 0xF2866EDC 649932 ЭВАКУАЦИЯ 0xF30191E7 158920 ДАЛЕЕ 0xF483165A 345730 Показать профиль автора оригинала 0xF48A21FB 57566 Название карты 0xF656BF72 341419 ПЕРЕИМЕНОВАНИЕ КАРТЫ 0xF67122E0 649927 АВАНПОСТ 0xF6797E72 649928 ШТУРМ 0xF6B97E29 685303 НЕВЕРНЫЙ ПОИСКОВЫЙ ЗАПРОС 0xF6DA328D 273272 Максимальная длительность 0xF720BB3C 269605 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ: "ЭВАКУАЦИЯ" 0xF74A5550 269595 ПОКАЗАТЬ ВСЕ КАРТЫ 0xF7F1DA71 323767 Вы будете невидимы для ИИ во время тестирования карты. 0xF853B05B 341424 Хотите удалить эту карту? 0xFCAD7BA4 57387 без названия 0xFCBB6C05 278891 ПОИСК ПО НАЗВАНИЮ КАРТЫ 0xFCFADDB0 916720 Слишком много озер. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0xFD84F1B7 364025 ВРЕМЯ 0xFDBD3FE0 160250 ПРИНЯТЬ 0xFF0B93E3 916722 В этой ячейке находится максимальное количество озер. Удалите часть объектов или добавьте их в другую ячейку. 0x107857C0 682783 Tip: Placeholder Death Falling Damage Tip for Loading Screen 2 0x677F6756 682784 Tip: Placeholder Death Falling Damage Tip for Loading Screen 3 0x8971067A 682782 Урон при падении Спускаясь на парашюте, не отстегивайте стропы, пока не достигнете земли. 0x8F9A14B1 461490 Жители округа Хоуп – прирожденные бойцы. Исследуйте бункеры, шахты и пещеры – и вы сможете найти немало тайников с оружием и снаряжением, что наверняка поможет вам в борьбе с "Вратами Эдема". 0x983A3F46 461489 Тайник выживальщиков 0x5C33DCE6 841723 Редактор Far Cry® Arcade – создание карты 0x65882FA9 841728 ОСНОВНАЯ КАМПАНИЯ 0x74E307B1 841725 Far Cry® Arcade {0} – лобби 0x76F5B47C 841727 Играет в {0} (DLC – {1}) 0x7A9650B6 854212 Просматривает Far Cry® Arcade 0x8B0D83DD 854214 Заставка кампании 0xAE0DC5D4 841726 {0} – {1} 0xCA479E97 881080 В игре 0xD4BF4CF3 841724 Far Cry® Arcade {0} – задача: {1} 0xFAED165B 854213 Группа ({0}) 0x06575D2D 930799 0x0F2D353A 889653 0x11A8CD0C 889019 0x1395DFBB 930806 0x13AD9349 889512 0x15039E46 889010 0x17EC0B7A 930803 0x18B6B3EE 889647 0x1BE4C17D 889510 0x1C1DE0A4 889656 0x1E6E88CF 930808 0x2DA716AB 916660 0x339141D7 889508 0x34296304 889025 0x368B658E 889648 0x39C0D0D1 889012 0x3B3E4826 889011 0x45BA187A 930797 0x5196ED36 889519 0x52BA1190 930805 0x578364A1 889511 0x57B2B03A 930811 0x580ADE9C 889659 0x5E2ACC51 889009 0x5F0FC5C7 889018 0x5FEFD887 889515 0x7630A1DB 889514 0x773FD299 889015 0x7FAA421D 930801 0x838590BC 930800 0x8748534D 889655 0x8BEBA3F3 930812 0x965A3F45 889657 0x97EC2E51 889517 0x98F13CF5 889660 0x99558754 889652 0x9D253542 889650 0xA13F756C 889014 0xA8290E69 889646 0xACE630A0 889249 0xAE091CA4 889022 0xB0B057F4 889516 0xB19F8EF6 889017 0xBA181981 889509 0xBBEEB3CA 930798 0xBEAE8419 889020 0xBF7B962A 889518 0xC15424EB 930807 0xC3B29122 889507 0xC3CA9C08 889651 0xCD8D67CA 930810 0xD16F247B 889013 0xD230415E 889024 0xD24C6C5D 889023 0xD686DCC6 889639 0xD72DABCD 889016 0xDB0CB33D 930802 0xDC85B26B 889658 0xDEB7A4D6 889520 0xE1C04E26 889649 0xE56A8700 889506 0xEED64CEF 889654 0xF0C794AF 889513 0xF38A92CF 889244 0xF3EFA2CE 930809 0xF4710937 889021 0xFAC4FA02 889661 0xFB6C5033 930804 0x0066176F 319491 Частично 0x222CED69 275999 НАСТРОИТЬ ЯРКОСТЬ Accept – ПРИМЕНИТЬ НАСТРОЙКИ Interact – НАСТРОЙКИ ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0x2FC0B7A1 150528 Установить значения по умолчанию? 0x3EC29026 887457 Преобр. разрешения: 0x44AF7709 266737 СТАТИСТИКА СЕТЕВОЙ ИГРЫ 0x48E3A745 260087 ПАРАМЕТРЫ СЕТЕВОЙ ИГРЫ 0x4CABBA4E 847991 Применить в текущей категории настройки по умолчанию? 0x52AE6421 260086 ЗАДАНИЕ 0x52FDF7EA 428277 По ситуации 0x63C3BC6A 155549 НАБОРЫ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0x6C5D5F53 274727 Хотите сохранить изменения? 0x76F26E7B 847992 ACTION_OPTIONS_RESET СБРОСИТЬ НАСТРОЙКИ 0x7B80151F 344071 Выйти на рабочий стол? Весь несохраненный прогресс будет потерян. 0x8A53FB85 847990 ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ (ДЛЯ ВСЕЙ КАТЕГОРИИ) 0x90EE2460 150638 ЗНАЧЕНИЕ ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0x93E01DAC 847289 Включить/выключить голосовую связь 0x9DB3F04C 888733 VRAM: 0x9F619460 156339 Карта памяти 0xA02CBA8A 273679 Максимум 0xA7D91189 150703 Выкл. 0xB075783A 847288 ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ ВСЕ 0xBF8610B6 150702 Вкл. 0xC64480D0 157247 СПИСКИ ЛИДЕРОВ 0xCB34BC18 274726 СОХРАНИТЬ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ? 0xCD2FF855 428276 Всегда 0xD2DD925E 847993 Применить настройки по умолчанию? 0xD2FD1E10 847290 ВКЛЮЧИТЬ ВСЕ 0xE4345118 345547 Выйти в главное меню? Весь несохраненный прогресс будет потерян. 0x091DD939 870677 ACTION_WINGSUIT 0x0EA10F13 249837 Взрывчатка с д/у и бесконтактная взрывчатка будут прилипать к любой поверхности. Включить эту функцию можно в селекторе оружия. 0x1CC1845F 852071 0x1F9EBB75 852068 0x27CAB009 889238 0x29952BA5 249835 Динамит будет прилипать к поверхности, на которую вы его бросаете. Включить эту функцию можно в селекторе оружия. 0x32AA8EE4 870676 0x36AFCB54 249832 ЛИПКАЯ ГРАНАТА 0x4957560D 852072 0x4A086927 852067 0x5B37DD41 249836 ЛИПКАЯ ВЗРЫВЧАТКА И БЕСКОНТАКТНЫЕ МИНЫ 0x63391906 249833 Гранаты будут прилипать к поверхности, на которую вы их бросаете. Вкл./выкл. функцию прилипания можно в селекторе оружия. 0x725C625B 889239 0x763C5F75 852076 0x772B9FB0 852070 0x7C03F9F7 249834 ЛИПКИЙ ДИНАМИТ 0x891029D4 852077 0x8F7A6079 852074 0x9323496E 889033 0x9C04A256 889028 0xA4383120 852069 0xA52FF1E5 852075 0xBD34435E 889030 0xC6B59B3C 889032 0xC9927004 889029 0xDAECB22B 852073 0xDC86FB86 852078 0xE8A2910C 889031 0x3AA610E0 366800 Перенесите гражданского на носилки. 0x41B0416B 391543 Помогите гражданскому починить машину. 0x8028646E 391542 Vehicle back on his wheel 0xC69F8484 366799 Войдите в горящий дом и спасите гражданского 0xF396C69D 391544 Помогите гражданскому защититься от дикого зверя. 0x0BA3B413 426208 Корпус 0x30BABD37 546367 Масло из Блажи 0x32407D0B 546374 Этими штуками можно что-нибудь скрепить. Храните их в банке, чтобы случайно не наступить. 0x5E356641 426209 Пустая пластиковая оболочка. В Голливуде таких полно, но там они притворяются людьми. 0x652C6F65 546368 Галлюциноген в бутылке. Не забывайте пить много воды. Музыкальный фестиваль не прилагается. 0x67D6AF59 546373 Ускорители 0x8C601536 546371 Взрывчатка 0xB0756801 546376 Устройство для того, чтобы спровоцировать взрыв. Если человек страдает приступами агрессии, можно использовать слово или фразу. 0xD9F6C764 546372 Взрывчатое вещество. Вроде некоторых тем за обедом в честь Дня благодарения. 0xE5E3BA53 546375 Детонатор 0x1625296C 850905 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x2CBE2C20 850895 Голубая малина 0x31BB1C98 850898 Диетическая кола 0x43B3FB3E 850908 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x642DCECA 850903 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x7928FE72 850900 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x88EF289B 850909 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x90B15BC2 850904 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xAA2A5E8E 850894 Классическая кола 0xAF711D6F 850902 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0xB2742DD7 850901 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0xC5278990 850907 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xDD79FAC9 850906 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xE7E2FF85 850896 Вишневая кола 0xFAE7CF3D 850897 Мимоза 0xFFBC8CDC 850899 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x215E3A2E 887390 Призрак 0xA7CA4880 887389 Адреналин 0xEA02E98B 887391 Шестое чувство 0xF707D933 887392 Хищник 0x10C44A53 888671 Вы получили малый набор серебряных слитков 0x1A8A3F09 879857 Внимание: драйвер используемой видеокарты устарел. Для оптимального быстродействия скачайте новую версию драйвера с сайта производителя. 0x471B9124 888675 Вы получили набор XXL серебряных слитков 0x575D5488 349139 Новые настройки не вступят в силу до следующего запуска игры. 0x6C98D5D3 353764 Потеряна связь с Uplay. Перезайдите в игру, чтобы использовать возможности службы. 0x7CA3BD4E 879856 Выбраны оптимальные настройки графики для вашего компьютера. Вы можете изменить их в любое время. 0x83F6B8C2 879858 Новый контроллер подключен. 0x9D260DAA 349136 ЗНАЧЕНИЕ ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0x9DCC47A6 888673 Вы получили большой набор серебряных слитков 0xBCC59D3A 349137 Хотите сохранить текущие настройки? 0xBCEEFFF9 888674 Вы получили набор XL серебряных слитков 0xE2504CBC 349138 Применить 0xEACB7730 888672 Вы получили средний набор серебряных слитков 0xF9E1E84B 349140 Новые настройки не вступят в силу до следующего запуска игры. Хотите выйти и перезагрузить игру? 0x2633C642 849736 Список ингредиентов Бо 0x60F97A7F 846014 Они хотят забрать мои припасы. Даже когда Земля накроется медным тазом, мне нужно будет что-то есть, черт возьми. Этот Сид, мерзкий Иосиф, закрыл парк Уайттейл. Отнял у меня работу. А теперь они хотят забрать у меня чертову еду, лишить всех запасов. Если им так не терпится поесть, я накормлю их пулями. 0x6361BBFE 849737 Орлиные перья с вершины самой высокой горы Кости большой старой рыбы со дна озера Принесите это, и я сделаю нечто особенное. 0x07D38132 730949 Если убит персонаж, не являющийся целью, игра заканчивается. 0x08D3A711 320138 Все враги помечаются в начале игры. 0x09225043 347056 Если данная функция включена, враги, начиная со второй волны, не будут получать информацию обо всех боях на карте. Они будут вступать в ближайший бой. 0x0B7FE1E0 249984 Бесконечные боеприпасы 0x130137B2 730948 Не убивать мирных жителей 0x14851834 249981 Нет урона от взрывов 0x1490883B 870659 Игра закончится, когда все игроки будут мертвы. 0x15AFD178 325605 Измененная гравитация 0x18C1FD91 320119 Игроки не будут получать урон. 0x19BD0E66 874295 Изменить условия поражения. Стандартные: обычные условия поражения. При обнаружении: игра закончится, как только игрока обнаружат. При тревоге: игра закончится, если включится сигнал тревоги. 0x1A142662 328027 Враги погибают только от выстрелов в голову. 0x1C3D0D7B 348547 Базовые предложения: все виды убийств, большая часть навыков обращения с оружием и инъекторы 1-го уровня – помимо всего прочего. Все предложения: все. Версии без убийств: исключить все виды убийств. 0x1D98FA07 882535 Ваше снаряжение 0x21DF16DA 274735 Отключить костюм-крыло 0x239331DB 249987 Скрыть индикатор боеприпасов и гранат 0x23A89AEB 376518 Цели видны сразу 0x25F1275B 250002 Обратный отсчет 0x268F1863 320151 Время после срабатывания сигнала тревоги, через которое появляется подкрепление. 0x292C107F 249978 Отключить регенерацию здоровья 0x2A56ADAB 884205 Выбор доступных быстрых убийств. Базовые: только базовые быстрые убийства. Все: базовые быстрые убийства и полученные благодаря навыку "Эксперт: убийства". Нет: не доступны. 0x2B3DC900 320104 Игроки не будут получать урон от падений. 0x2D0BD368 740391 Игроки не могут совершать быстрые убийства. 0x30F5CDFE 249977 Шкалы здоровья 0x31BB9FE1 376576 Очки для победы 0x3363B0ED 320142 На экране не отображается мини-карта. 0x37929E7C 882536 Позволить игрокам проходить карту, используя полученное в кампании снаряжение. Снаряжение займет последнюю доступную ячейку или заменит оружие в ячейке 4, если все места будут заняты. 0x38A99376 882556 Высокий ур. здоровья 0x3E8F3115 321192 При включении шкала здоровья не будет автоматически восстанавливаться. 0x40CBB0B6 325586 Опасное вождение 0x47C57FA5 320146 На экране не отображается прицел. 0x480E343E 249990 Скрыть мини-карту 0x48D392D0 366568 Задать уровень прочности транспорта 0x495025AB 249979 Откл. ручное восстановление здоровья 0x497DA902 249988 Скрыть индикаторы здоровья 0x4ED691A6 320148 Добавить ограничение по времени. По истечении времени игра заканчивается. 0x4F04CF6E 261960 Непобедимый 0x57343B5B 320147 На экране не отображается шкала здоровья. 0x57942286 320139 Животные помечаются в начале игры. 0x5CB02DCD 325607 Измененная высота прыжка 0x5D0FCF7C 323201 Если срабатывает сигнал тревоги, игра заканчивается. 0x631E4165 320133 У игроков не кончается запас воздуха под водой. 0x68595EF3 320118 Игроки не будут получать урон от взрывов. 0x698335EB 320117 Игроки не будут получать урон от огня. 0x6BBEC9AD 884207 Базовые 0x6C609BB0 884208 Нет 0x6D98A2FD 874297 Стандартные 0x6EBF629D 261957 Выделить НИП 0x70A68D6B 249986 Бесконечный запас воздуха 0x7282FBC2 260977 Конец игры: если поднялась тревога 0x7854B0CA 882557 Увеличить уровень здоровья игроков. 0x7F6F6ED4 320102 Выберите, сколько полосок здоровья будет у игрока. 0x8192E6B9 878225 Вкл. дружественный огонь. Можно использовать в режиме совместной игры или командной смертельной схватки. 0x843EBD4C 376519 Цели идентифицируются в начале игры на карте. 0x8BCBDF6E 828062 Максимальная длительность матча 0x8DB553C8 880410 Изменить условия поражения. Стандартные: обычные условия поражения. При обнаружении: игра закончится, как только игрока обнаружат. При тревоге: игра закончится, если включится сигнал тревоги. 0x8F73B471 326507 Транспорт игроков не будет получать урон от падений и столкновений. 0x8FE741DC 880411 Изменить условия поражения. Стандартные: обычные условия поражения. При обнаружении: игра закончится, как только игрока обнаружат. 0x9148D841 346396 Боеготовность врагов 0x974B91BF 320145 На экране не отображается счетчик боеприпасов и метательных снарядов. 0x9A4B26DF 320132 Игроки получают бесконечный боезапас. 0x9CAE0ECF 320141 Все враги отображаются на мини-карте в начале игры. 0x9DBDD770 249980 Нет урона от падения 0x9F69C0DD 261961 Один удар убивает врага 0x9FC43825 376577 Выберите, сколько очков надо набрать для победы. 0xA5529631 325572 Игрок погибает от одного выстрела 0xA71B58E5 884206 Все 0xA7ADC0DF 740390 Отключить быстрые убийства 0xA8F62DDA 260976 Подкрепление задерживается 0xAAC6716B 249991 Отображать всех врагов на мини-карте 0xB35FFC11 884204 Вкл./выкл. быстрые убийства 0xB5FEC7CC 874877 Дружественный огонь 0xB7243EDB 249996 Только выстрелы в голову 0xBD191A8C 320103 При включении игроки не смогут восстанавливать здоровье вручную. 0xBD891E29 320149 Если игрока обнаруживают, игра заканчивается. 0xBE1DC76E 874298 Изменить условия поражения. Стандартные: обычные условия поражения. При обнаружении: игра закончится, как только игрока обнаружат. 0xC89FDDE0 249983 Нет урона от огня 0xD2DEB840 326509 Параметры гравитации. Обычное значение гравитации – 100. 0xD6F2026F 320135 Враги умирают после одного попадания. 0xD7630225 249992 Скрыть прицел 0xD827ACC7 326508 Игроки будут умирать после одного попадания. 0xD89D0181 869474 Условия окончания игры 0xDA4816EA 348548 Выберите один из 34 наборов оружия, включающих все виды вооружения. Экспериментируйте, чтобы понять, какое оружие подходит вам лучше всего! 0xDC7839AE 320136 У игроков нет ни костюма-крыла, ни парашюта. 0xDFC66BF0 261958 Охотничий инстинкт 0xE3C51058 261962 Снаряжение игрока 0xE7156A3F 261963 Навыки игрока 0xED04DEFA 366567 Прочность транспорта 0xEF53FFD1 249998 Конец игры после обнаружения 0xF088863A 326510 Измените высоту прыжка игрока. Чем больше число, тем выше прыжок. 0xF0A5B657 347057 Начиная со второй волны, враги становятся внимательнее – у них лучше обзор, они быстрее замечают игроков и в целом быстрее реагируют. 0xF2AD7B42 346398 Откл. распространение боевых действий 0xF82E2A0B 884203 Быстрые убийства 0x29224C3E 885988 Несущий огонь 0x2E4A9A50 885984 Несущий огонь 0x474438A4 885987 Несущий огонь 0x4E44EC6E 885986 Несущий огонь 0x90580CAE 885985 Несущий огонь 0x0412974A 840964 Rainbow 6® Siege 0x13E498EE 840967 Rainbow 6® Siege 0x18618533 840965 Rainbow 6® Siege 0x1BB02438 840966 Набор Rainbow 6®Siege 0x46E11C88 870123 Сделайте своего персонажа по-настоящему уникальным с полным комплектом брони из Rainbow 6®Siege. Будьте готовы ко всему. 0x935D17F4 840968 Rainbow 6® Siege 0x245E889F 870747 ПОДАВЛЯЮЩЕ ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ 0x395BB827 870750 КЛАССИЧЕСКИЙ КРАСНЫЙ 0xA2CAFA31 870746 СИНЯЯ ПОЛОСА 0xEF025B3A 870748 СТАРЫЙ ЖЕЛТЫЙ 0xF2076B82 870749 ВИНТАЖНЫЙ ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ 0x01C60390 851885 СЛЕДУЕТ ЗА ВАМИ 0x04BE5822 586882 ДОП. ЗАДАНИЕ 0x0F1DA539 874290 ОТКРЫТЬ СОСТАВ ОТРЯДА 0x2C4561D3 851883 ОЖИДАНИЕ 0x2E326ADB 851886 В НАПАДЕНИИ 0x2F339A1C 874289 ОТКРЫТЬ КАРТУ 0x3118CB50 210203 %d м 0x3554C9F4 878236 ДАННЫЕ ОБ АВАНПОСТЕ СЕКТЫ 0x47B77619 509827 ICON_SHOP_SOFTCURRENCY{0} 0x492E36C5 157888 ПОЛН. 0x49D2C2EE 852727 ТАЙНИК ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКОВ 0x6272AF35 847760 Отпустите наемника, чтобы призвать другого. 0x628D13F5 851882 СЮЖЕТНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 0x6BA332DD 851881 ДОП. ЗАДАНИЕ 0x6E85C1BA 851887 ЛЕЧЕНИЕ 0x6F05832A 880569 АВАНПОСТ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x70313B79 395977 ACTION_SHORTCUT 0x7CC9C1C3 851976 БОМБЕЖКА 0x870F3190 510135 НАЖАТЬ: Отдать приказ 0x8786FDC9 884142 {0} м 0x88FA8F75 878234 ДАННЫЕ О СЮЖЕТНОМ ЗАДАНИИ 0x902736BB 855774 БОМБЕЖКА ПРОВАЛЕНА 0x9A40E048 855571 НЕ ДВИГАЕТСЯ 0xA3A55E6E 878237 ДАННЫЕ О ТАЙНИКЕ ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКОВ 0xBE95D54E 851884 В пути 0xBF4CBBB6 870573 Вы покидаете режим кампании. Игра не будет сохранена. 0xC3047D2F 869886 ОТКРЫТЬ В МЕНЮ 0xC9788B59 878235 ДАННЫЕ О ПОБОЧНОМ ЗАДАНИ 0xC9E1B488 874499 {0} совершил максимальное количество убийств и должен отдохнуть. Наемник вернется в отряд, чтобы восстановить силы. 0xCAE49718 467426 ВЫПОЛНЕНО 0xD162B61D 467706 УДЕРЖ.: Следовать 0xF9AB37EE 880524 ПОСАДКА 0x0047F64C 727517 Quest_GenericОТВЕДИТЕ Джесс на выгодную позицию 0x00CAB3DA 533803 Quest_GenericВЫБЕРИТЕСЬ из бункера 0x00CD86D9 585138 Quest_GenericДОСТИГНИТЕ 4-го уровня сопротивления в регионе, контролируемом Иаковом Сидом. 0x00E8AEB1 812495 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ дом Ника 0x010F2934 672366 0x0181ECBB 842253 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x0181FD76 546327 Quest_GenericВЫБЕРИТЕСЬ из шале 0x020DAB34 887433 0x023E01FF 509211 ВНИМАНИЕ: Вы слишком далеко от помощника 0x02D46D60 546334 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дороги и устройте засаду на грузовик с глушителем 0x02E9CAB7 855963 Quest_GenericПОКИНЬТЕ вертолет 0x02FC135F 875376 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до Фоллс Энда 0x032F4ABF 570185 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Иаковом 0x03346DCC 672480 0x03AF2C50 502105 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к озеру Снегоступ 0x0478FF2A 426190 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до фермы Дэйвенпорта 0x04B5B1CB 889036 0x04EA21C2 619197 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ маршала 0x052103DC 428310 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0x052F1B17 431694 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ похожий двигатель 0x0553FE80 546744 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Уиллисом к вышке Линкольна 0x06A8E643 550118 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Джесс 0x06CDD954 877042 Quest_GenericЗАЦЕПИТЕСЬ за вертолет с помощью "кошки" 0x06D7F3FC 841868 0x06EBEACE 548424 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к доктору Перкинс 0x06F444D4 366941 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ сектантов на участке Ника 0x071168F3 646375 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Джесс 0x076863F3 550348 Quest_GenericРАЗОЖГИТЕ огонь 0x0769E58B 888976 0x076AC56F 858742 Quest_DefendОтразите нападение на юге 0x078D46AA 589835 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ До магазина "Наживка" 0x07AC7BDA 852410 0x07DE314E 841932 0x084AEB3F 461552 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ Богослов 0x09368103 550389 Quest_KillОХРАНЯЙТЕ вышку 0x09933307 372775 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ пленников в долине Холланд 0x09BADB4C 590597 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x0A0DCF2E 550399 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Хёрком-старшим 0x0A983DAC 591508 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ удочку 0x0ABD3BBA 639808 Quest_EscortСОПРОВОДИТЕ Хёрка к его грузовику 0x0AC15FB1 882580 0x0AC6D987 882302 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ отель "Грандвью" 0x0AC8BB9E 853415 0x0AE5CD17 889339 0x0B17B325 541166 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до свинофермы Вудсонов 0x0B1C25A1 793622 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ стервятников 0x0B9AC404 710596 Quest_GenericОсталось 0x0BFEE932 418304 Quest_GenericСЫГРАЙТЕ в режиме Arcade 0x0C0C7B5E 552169 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ церковь 0x0C23EE3C 391803 ВНИМАНИЕ! вы слишком далеко от Грейс 0x0C304B59 426769 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ внедренного агента. 0x0C4ADB79 546323 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0x0CA91A48 546337 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до шале на Каменном кряже 0x0CE98AD1 408950 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0x0D436C88 461756 Догоните и Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ "Жажду смерти" 0x0D510A1C 426048 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в рыбное место 0x0D698B62 570070 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до церкви 0x0D6BEC6A 881079 Все пленники убиты. 0x0DA88BF5 570193 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до бункера Иакова 0x0E156F1F 730202 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ диспетчерскую 0x0E46628E 777117 Quest_GenericИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ турель, установленную на пикапе 0x0EB47EA4 841936 0x0EB9C97F 841920 0x0EC9534D 889625 0x0F1825F0 467672 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до вышки Линкольна 0x0FFAF928 467375 Вы не смогли защитить пикап. 0x100497A3 835853 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до силосной башни 0x10274A8B 666765 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕСЬ на силосную башню 0x10495AC8 549157 Quest_GenericОБЫЩИТЕ тело и найдите заначку 0x109184B4 876526 Вы слишком далеко от маршала. 0x10F2E4A9 842247 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x10FDB2CE 500485 Quest_GenericИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ключ Иоанна 0x11539D01 657048 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ спутниковые тарелки 0x117BFFEF 823625 Терри. Мой ответ – нет. Я не считаю это лицемерием. Процитирую седьмую главу обращения апостола Павла в римлянам: "И не делаю добра, хотя и хочу, а зло, хотя и не хочу этого, делаю". Все мы люди, и потому я не хочу возводить себя на пьедестал. И не хочу больше туда возвращаться. Я лучше буду со всеми вами и новыми душами в этом бункере. ИОАНН СИД 0x11B61FD2 554568 Quest_EscortОТВЕДИТЕ Скутера в Волчье логово 0x11BA6C6A 838263 Quest_GenericПРОЙДИТЕ путем Веры 0x120192EF 546326 Взрывчатка заложена 0x1208EF3E 592479 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с членами Сопротивления и пополните запасы 0x122AF0B0 432004 Quest_GenericСФОТОГРАФИРУЙТЕ собственность 0x1242EB34 550123 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Джесс 0x1283CDD8 684876 Башкотрясы найдены 0x1296B8F6 427666 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ бензонасос сектантов 0x137C9219 887420 Командир ВНА был найден мертвым. 0x13CAF42B 555601 Вы слишком далеко от шерифа. Вернитесь. 0x13DDD8CC 852570 Quest_GenericПОДНИМИТЕСЬ на гору 0x14D7A808 432260 Quest_GenericВКЛЮЧИТЕ депрограммирующую кассету Уити 0x1503DE89 405437 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Ларри 0x1518088A 842392 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ Джокера 0x157B84EB 546912 Нет цели 0x15C5D857 682767 Приведите Ларри в чувство 0x1614AE1D 672730 Бутылки виски собраны 0x16FC5768 870259 Удерживайте ACTION_PLANE_DECELERATE, чтобы снизить скорость и приземлиться 0x172EE8A6 376582 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до круга на поле 0x173846E7 550318 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Чедом 0x174E34B6 569891 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Венделлом 0x179A3EEF 570200 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в тюрьму 0x1810E075 549172 Quest_GenericОТДАЙТЕ первый ящик с альбомами Уити 0x183618CF 563623 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к Вере Сид 0x186848B2 685113 Quest_KillСРАЗИТЕСЬ с Отцом 0x188554E6 841737 0x1898D492 461515 Автоцистерны Quest_GenericДОСТАВЛЕНЫ в Фоллс Энд. 0x18B045C6 836505 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ вертолеты ВНА 0x1987CD13 502118 Quest_GenericПОЛОЖИТЕ кожу Адмирала в холодильник 0x198DFC7A 847487 Quest_GenericУБЕЙТЕ быка во время спаривания 0x19AF5333 565572 Quest_KillНЕ ДАЙТЕ сектантам забрать Чизбургера 0x1A75B46A 424424 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ящики 1/4 0x1AAE3E74 656961 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от Мерла и его пикапа 0x1ACA998E 877915 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ 3 типа бычьих яиц 0x1ACBB681 829277 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНАЙДИТЕ ваше STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDснаряжение на месте крушения вертолета 0x1AEAAA8E 585718 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ пленников 0x1AFE0D03 730048 Вертолет Ларри уничтожен 0x1B3723B1 656962 Вы бросили "Жажду смерти" 0x1B4522C6 509259 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ главный вход 0x1B841789 554802 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до элеватора 0x1B8454B3 725954 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ последнюю жертву, пока время не истекло 0x1BC06A0D 696508 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к радиовышке 0x1C0504F5 548418 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Судей за пределами загона 0x1C2E8C8E 683073 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0x1C62DA40 697316 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до лаборатории Иакова 0x1C77AEDC 549160 Quest_GenericОСТАНОВИТЕ квадроцикл с вещами, пока он не уехал 0x1CE791BD 587018 Запас прочности тягача "Богослов" 0x1D551581 646376 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Джесс 0x1D7692D7 875377 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ Фоллс Энд 0x1D866C46 662247 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ зенитные орудия ВНА 0x1DD47031 550356 Не требуется 0x1DDF0A00 570156 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до центра службы охраны лесов 0x1DE3D607 426353 Quest_GenericПОПЫТАЙТЕ УДАЧУ 0x1DF14C87 889609 0x1E277057 408963 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Скайлар 0x1E468228 683074 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до фермы "Санрайз" 0x1E53EF35 730050 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ область 0x1E8F232F 570188 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Иаковом 0x1F2E3CBE 711805 0x1FEAFEF9 467721 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ помощника Хадсон 0x1FF89883 835847 Раунд 3 0x20601677 408942 Пленники спасены 0x20726FBE 590677 Найдите книги комиксов 0x207591EF 683113 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0x20CD7458 547077 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к госпиталю ветеранов 0x20FF62A7 564329 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ шерифа 0x211AE12E 730953 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕСЬ в самолет Ника 0x2133EAAA 645901 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ дом Ника 0x2145266B 502108 Вы победили Иоанна Сида 0x215779D8 745983 Quest_DefendСПАСИТЕ члена Сопротивления 0x216CC69E 656958 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ "Жажду смерти" к "Американским автомобилям" 0x21B7AA20 852735 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ Венделлу зажигалки 0x21D1A205 508583 Quest_GenericВЫПЕЙТЕ за компанию с Мерлом 0x21FCA679 509260 Quest_DefendНЕ ДАЙТЕ сектантам установить взрывчатку 0x2241F1B3 916715 0x2267D237 820064 Quest_GenericПРИПАРКУЙТЕ Вдоводел 0x226BD2EA 841887 0x2288CDE6 889318 0x22D27051 588023 0x22ECFA0F 842212 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к зенитному орудию 0x232A1E82 705554 Пленники из Ямы спасены 0x238939AF 882481 Используйте наемников, чтобы остановить "Жажду смерти" 0x238E5C81 685428 Quest_GenericПОКИНЬТЕ территорию 0x23B36160 841905 0x23CF7C92 584687 Quest_GenericУСТАНОВИТЕ СВУ на первом этаже 0x23E4EE88 841937 0x23FD3D6E 841732 0x24112362 746053 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ пленника 0x247A501D 585134 Вы получили метку 0x24939E76 546911 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к госпиталю ветеранов 0x24B99097 546774 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ вышку 0x255E961B 793623 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ замок, чтобы открыть дверь в амбар 0x261D9743 546562 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до озера Снегоступ 0x261FCFAC 683088 Транспорт потерян 0x265BE5AF 545913 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0x265DEA39 366940 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ область 0x26BB375C 725760 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Судью-лося 0x26BF0A0F 424540 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 2/2 0x26E3ED71 570197 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до диспетчерской 0x27352180 843138 Quest_GenericПРИЦЕПИТЕ трейлер к грузовику 0x2760B188 684884 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до убежища Фаулера 0x27761B5A 399608 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Мелвином 0x27EE5A4F 730761 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ зенитное орудие 0x2864823D 391634 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 1/5 0x28B456F1 461555 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0x2924EC75 656985 Вы покинули область задания 0x294690E3 841845 0x298F42BE 727518 Quest_GenericОТВЕДИТЕ Джесс на выгодную позицию 0x2990D00B 376592 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Мелвина 0x29E13856 841843 0x2A1C525B 730043 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до вышки "Перплтоп Телеком" 0x2A4D4113 502113 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в бухту Клэггетов 0x2AACBF78 842252 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x2AD038D1 539936 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с пастором Джеромом 0x2AEAD168 870139 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к затопленному бункеру 0x2B09CF2F 887937 0x2B0FC7B2 842427 Используйте ACTION_WALK_FORWARD, чтобы передвинуть кресло 0x2B7273B6 603453 Медведей за садами убито 0x2BC6EB9A 656963 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мерлом 0x2BE66CAC 841823 0x2C0A03FB 646374 Quest_GenericНайдите "Повара" 0x2C1BF448 509258 Взрывчатка у вентиляционной шахты {0}/{1} 0x2C63200A 501579 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ на самолете до ангара Ника 0x2C83E3F3 836504 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗАБЕРИТЕ документы 0x2CC8E23A 570152 Клатч Никсон навсегда останется в наших сердцах. Спрыгните с вершины горы в костюме-крыле, чтобы почтить величайшего человека на земле. 0x2CFAC97F 550397 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Хёрком-старшим 0x2D089DA4 546795 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0x2D2795C8 391636 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Ларри 0x2D60A0C2 880996 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от Вдоводела 0x2D6B6988 810217 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с персонажем у подножия лестницы 0x2D7F7ADC 461454 Quest_GenericОТЦЕПИТЕ трейлер "Праздника живота" 0x2E0248D4 431695 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ двигатель в мастерскую Мэри 0x2E1E8637 812497 Quest_DefendУДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ ангар 0x2E65D8BE 656960 Вы ушли слишком далеко от Мерла 0x2EAB6FF2 546908 Quest_GenericПОДБЕРИТЕ оружие 0x2ECC7221 710617 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до хижины Редтейла 0x2ECD263E 546910 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ все цели 0x2ED9EF3C 832122 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ туннель "Глаз сокола" 0x2EEC8DED 461757 Остановите и Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ "Жажду смерти" 0x2F094624 424536 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 5/5 0x2F3CF026 645900 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ ангар 0x2F89730B 819459 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ части оросительной системы 0x2F9CE168 714640 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ заграждения 0x2FEADDD1 683120 Надевайте костюм-крыло и попробуйте повторить крышесносный, мозговыносящий полет Клатча. Главное, не забудьте потом постирать костюмчик. 0x307A242B 408951 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ осетра 0x30A11586 727481 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ "Американские автомобили" 0x30FA6434 570183 Quest_GenericВЫСЛЕДИТЕ Иакова 0x310F3802 889623 0x31104386 548417 Quest_GenericЗАМАНИТЕ Судью в клетку 0x312CB9AB 549170 Ящики с пластинками собраны 0x31519CC3 555542 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с маршалом в доме-трейлере 0x31D85487 549173 Quest_GenericОТДАЙТЕ второй ящик с альбомами Уити 0x32A80977 592238 Quest_GenericПОДГОТОВЬТЕСЬ к обороне 0x32D1EDE1 847943 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ каменоломню 0x32F30CDC 869508 Откройте камеру 0x330CB739 461448 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ грузовик-постановщик помех 0x3344CF35 461553 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с членами Сопротивления 0x339F0ED9 500487 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ силосную башню 0x33B0BAF0 502104 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ большеротого окуня 0x33F5EC9C 501451 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Бриггсом 0x34C01BA8 817976 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ пленников 0x34C6F7D9 793662 Пленный выживальщик убит 0x351EBEA4 852734 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ Венделлу зажигалки 0x3526940F 613756 Quest_GenericПРОБЕРИТЕСЬ в лодочный сарай 0x3530CBBD 870660 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до амбара Хайда 0x35C5CD6E 831856 Quest_GenericГОТОВЬТЕСЬ к обороне 0x35CE3A7C 777118 Quest_GenericСАДИТЕСЬ в самолет 0x35F401BF 887429 0x36176CE8 546332 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0x361C5E88 549162 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уити 0x362C52E9 698344 Найдите книги комиксов 0x3631B25D 550390 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Хёрком к пикапу. 0x3646CD75 461551 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0x3654EFAB 705555 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Джесс 0x367567D3 870262 +8 сек – ВЫСТРЕЛ В ГОЛОВУ 0x36B3F352 559918 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до туннеля "Глаз сокола" 0x374960A4 688818 Quest_GenericПОКИНЬТЕ бункер Иакова 0x3752C9B1 716965 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x379E95E4 569897 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ награду из тайника Венделла 0x37BFD500 507697 Quest_GenericПОСАДИТЕ самолет 0x37C2C779 461447 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ глушитель на первой радиовышке 0x37CF80AC 849168 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Иоанном в бункере 0x37EFAE8F 502169 Quest_GenericСПАСИТЕ Бумера 0x37F11899 555226 Quest_GenericОСТАВАЙТЕСЬ с Мерлом 0x3834D0AC 887423 Джокер был найден мертвым 0x38CE847A 501450 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до отеля "Грандвью" 0x39204AAF 592512 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до трансформаторной станции 0x39659274 812496 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ ангар 0x3A0D7E3B 502112 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к перевернутой лодке Скайлар 0x3A3AD9DD 705484 Quest_GenericТРЕНИРУЙТЕСЬ 0x3A3C2256 555479 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до церкви 0x3A4F02D4 662257 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ точку эвакуации 0x3AD5BD32 555449 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ сердце Судьи 0x3B615F92 548423 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до лагеря "Прорыв" 0x3BB279A0 841844 0x3BDFB76A 842244 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x3C409168 570196 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до бункера Иакова 0x3C52BE54 711613 Осталось времени: 0x3C617E6E 657052 Вы попали в цель 0x3C738145 841032 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ оружием ближнего боя 0x3C75F7DD 570179 НЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ 0x3C87268E 881703 0x3D4100D5 546338 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до шале на Каменном кряже 0x3D832E8B 852371 Quest_GenericПОДОЖДИТЕ, пока Уиллис приманит VIP-цель 0x3DB1D6FC 564317 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в бункер Веры 0x3DE12B68 683121 Время вышло! 0x3DFB6CBB 502186 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мерлом 0x3E355B49 842390 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ Мозеса 0x3E81BE9B 408964 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0x3F170E01 837914 Вы слишком далеко от грузовика-постановщика помех 0x3F67085C 889320 0x402924A4 683100 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0x4063545A 841886 0x4082DCFB 587629 Quest_GenericПОМОГИТЕ членам Сопротивления 0x40BD0E50 426276 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Кейси 0x40BD1E33 616029 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ всех ангелов в подвале 0x40CEF207 427584 Quest_EscortПРОВОДИТЕ помощника в Фоллс Энд 0x40E363BE 546703 Люди в Уайттейле спасены 0x4135E999 705435 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Илаем в Волчье логово 0x4149591E 567349 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ контейнеры Блажи 0x4180CD46 841910 0x420CF774 852409 0x42C2FDF8 592241 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ всех сектантов 0x42DBC7E9 546829 Не теряйте сознания... 0x433D72FE 850000 Используйте камень 0x435BA6F8 711067 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНАЙДИТЕ и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ все зенитные орудия ВНА 0x43D454ED 546704 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0x43EDFD3E 584024 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Джесс 0x441773B6 546566 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уэйдом 0x454F3F11 791673 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ лагерь 0x455E2B53 408966 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ Адмирала 0x459F7D4F 658483 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ оружие и карту из сейфа 0x45B45024 549169 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ последний ящик с альбомами 0x45BBEDF0 500489 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ снаряжение 0x45CDA279 546560 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до озера 0x45F690DA 880325 Quest_GenericЛЕТИТЕ к взлетной полосе Ника 0x462128CD 882537 Quest_SecureЗахватите район 0x4631DEFD 426184 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мерлом 0x46E456FC 916713 0x47303A43 428342 Quest_GenericСПАСИТЕ Мэри Мэй с ранчо Иоанна Сида 0x48365996 841831 0x48E477BC 501599 Вы покинули самолет Ника 0x48F4163F 502116 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ Адмирала 0x48F83F5F 550120 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Джесс 0x49326BDF 842391 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ Болвана 0x497D0D61 509250 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ главный вход 0x49A36BB1 887741 Пилот погиб 0x4A502D52 705481 Quest_KillПРОРЕЖИВАЙТЕ стадо 0x4A65FD33 554817 Quest_GenericПОЧИНИТЕ Вдоводел. 0x4AB825D9 424427 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ящики 4/4 0x4ADBD9F9 889324 0x4ADE8E9B 845729 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ вьетнамского военнопленного 0x4AF9A5F0 564364 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ в тюрьму округа 0x4B2E8F2A 823436 Quest_GenericДОСТАНЬТЕ коды взлома 0x4B31F7D8 887430 0x4B65E9CC 743961 Quest_GenericЕЗЖАЙТЕ в Фоллс Энд на Вдоводеле 0x4B664EF8 682543 Quest_GenericВЫСТРЕЛИТЕ в цель, чтобы начать 0x4B6F822D 889634 0x4B74B1D3 841031 Quest_GenericОТРАЗИТЕ последнюю волну нападающих 0x4B9E647A 550401 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до перекрестка 0x4C485FDE 509249 Quest_GenericУЗНАЙТЕ, что нужно Илаю 0x4C55097E 688560 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Джорджем 0x4C7CC93F 500539 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в магазин Дилана 0x4C9E0050 563220 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ мистические грибы 0x4CBCD2F9 500343 ВНИМАНИЕ! "Жажда смерти" уезжает 0x4CD29025 889603 0x4CD887FC 842245 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x4CEE57F3 550392 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Хёрком-старшим 0x4D1C471B 549164 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайники 0x4D3DE94B 705485 Quest_KillПРИНОСИТЕ В ЖЕРТВУ слабых 0x4D62A70C 546909 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Уокера 0x4DECD9FF 730759 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ зенитные орудия 0x4DF4DE7A 916714 0x4E978C0D 847949 Quest_GenericДОБЕЙТЕ Иакова 0x4EAA2E6E 869870 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вернитесь в "Жажду смерти" вместе с Мерлом 0x4ED5328F 393189 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ форель вместе со Скайлар 0x4FAE2816 570189 Quest_GenericСПАСИТЕ помощника Пратта 0x4FC0ED8E 869509 Откройте люк шахты 0x4FFCBD84 683116 Quest_GenericПРОМЧИТЕСЬ через все контрольные точки. 0x5007FE3C 852223 Шериф убит 0x50902E7E 834493 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ на территорию тюрьмы 0x50ED5877 501671 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ у Иоанна ключ от бункера 0x516553B4 548419 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с доктором Перкинс 0x51AA985C 570194 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ выход из бункера Иакова 0x51B83A99 424539 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 2/2 0x5269CAF0 592521 Quest_GenericИДИТЕ к следующему блокпосту 0x53E482ED 880099 На вас охотятся 0x5417A83D 711393 Quest_GenericОТВЕЗИТЕ Мерла на стройплощадку резервуара 0x5467C255 878232 Quest_GenericПОЧИНИТЕ грузовик с трейлером. 0x54C84C04 584688 Quest_GenericУСТАНОВИТЕ СВУ на втором этаже 0x54D9BF37 587083 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Мерла 0x55217A3A 887941 0x5537CC7A 889476 0x55AF06C9 408941 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до туристического центра 0x55EBCA99 842211 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к зенитному орудию 0x55F0E606 825422 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Мерла 0x564BD9A3 546341 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0x57BD1561 424426 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ящики 3/4 0x57C287B1 550353 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ мясо бизона Чеду 0x57E373A3 742831 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вертолет улетает 0x57E44B9C 550386 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Хёрком-старшим 0x58006718 823437 Quest_GenericСЫГРАЙТЕ в режиме Arcade 0x580E76B2 424535 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 4/5 0x580F1FC1 428312 Ничто не остановит Клатча Никсона. Уничтожьте все преграды на своем пути при помощи орудий и долетите до финиша! 0x588E439D 819460 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ часть оросительной системы в трейлере 0x58B57AEF 493809 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0x5904DCD4 836495 Quest_GenericСАДИТЕСЬ в машину 0x591F3537 658421 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ силосную башню 0x5927D17F 782837 Quest_GenericВЫБЕРИТЕСЬ из кресла 0x59348655 688815 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ шлюз 1 0x5945E2E4 889034 0x59755009 841878 0x597F9693 889340 0x5A18B36F 426337 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ форель 0x5A9AF135 569898 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ зажигалки 0x5AC45624 881587 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ самолеты сектантов 0x5BCF2DF2 585143 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Веру 0x5C019CEB 874286 Quest_GenericПРИДУМАЙТЕ, как попасть в бункер 0x5C5D22E4 882788 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ маяки 0x5C9AF7BF 672801 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x5CE24528 427670 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ вертолеты 0x5D32D381 729733 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы покидаете самолет Ника 0x5DBECD24 671849 Остров Датча освобожден 0x5DFE27C4 550345 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ мясо сбитых машиной рогатых животных 0x5E45F550 869904 Quest_GenericОСТАНОВИТЕ маршала 0x5E9135EF 726082 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до шале на Каменном кряже 0x5E97082A 845728 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ вьетнамского военнопленного 0x5EDBFC12 777525 Генератор уничтожен 0x5EEF5D26 687720 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ кости левиафана на дне озера 0x5F5E19FD 427669 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ самолет Верного 0x5F63B2AB 372767 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 0/5 0x5FBB21AF 656957 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ "Жажду смерти" 0x5FD09CCC 426333 Выпить 0x5FE190E1 502099 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0x606F053F 736633 Quest_GenericАТАКУЙТЕ Веру 0x61139E8B 672729 Бутылки виски собраны 0x61C51BDB 846079 Вьетнамский военнопленный ПОГИБ! 0x61DEF4FB 546107 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ выход 0x6237F219 372779 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ аванпост 0x625131A6 886327 Болван убит: задание провалено. 0x626ADE13 546014 Если тебе нужно что-то со склада, поговори с Крестителем или загляни в палатку. К грузовику даже не приближайся, его готовят для Иоанна. 0x627E8999 845731 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ вьетнамского военнопленного 0x6297AD04 875092 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от союзника. 0x62C2E8C1 682453 Не вмешивайтесь в эксперимент Ларри 0x62CD2912 500538 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в магазин Дилана 0x631514F1 834850 Quest_SecureПОКИНЬТЕ лодку и Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ область 0x635A6678 546343 Quest_GenericВЫСЛУШАЙТЕ Тэмми 0x640DCF73 427583 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ оставшиеся самолеты противника и защитите Фоллс Энд. 0x64868A84 550352 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ мясо сбитого машиной бизона 0x6507C6C6 841856 0x655EF235 841824 0x65735311 852571 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ орлиные перья 0x658D376C 550347 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Чедом 0x662FFD16 426408 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Кейси 0x66D6C383 545927 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0x66F6EDC5 549165 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уити в Волчьем логове 0x67067141 500537 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в магазин Дилана 0x680315C9 393184 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до отеля "Грандвью" 0x688A5140 550350 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ мясо Чеду 0x689057E8 393069 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома Мелвина 0x6947C2EE 592848 Энергия трансформаторов перенаправлена: 0x697978E8 426186 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома Мерла 0x69854146 725759 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Судью-лося 0x6993293D 555478 Вы слишком далеко от маршала. Вернитесь! 0x69B99687 587084 Quest_GenericПродолжайте ИСКАТЬ Мерла 0x6A20277B 859097 Садитесь в самолет и победите Иоанна Сида. Самолет можно найти в любом ангаре ICON_SHOP_HANGAR. 0x6A4E8962 874120 Unused Ботинки Ларри 0x6AA00073 730198 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ восточный мавзолей 0x6AB70D75 842376 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мерлом 0x6B047F20 548225 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ Бриггса от сектантов 0x6B9F09A3 840820 Пилот погиб. 0x6BA911E9 842256 0x6BC0B489 688816 Quest_GenericВЫБЕРИТЕСЬ из арсенала Иакова 0x6C1D6980 428343 Quest_GenericУЗНАЙТЕ секреты Мэри Мэй и Иоанна 0x6C3C6C0F 549159 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник в хижине Редтейла 0x6C836425 725955 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ последнюю жертву, пока время не истекло 0x6CDA2395 550393 Quest_GenericПОМОГИТЕ Хёрку найти отцовский грузовик 0x6D70917B 725753 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Судью-пуму 0x6D71007E 639806 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ ворота клетки 0x6D7B7BEC 501980 Quest_GenericЗАЙДИТЕ в бункер 0x6D7DA89A 507185 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в бункер Иоанна 0x6DAEAD5F 841062 Quest_GenericПОДНИМИТЕСЬ с Хёрком на вышку 0x6DB00967 842250 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x6DD22E03 815126 Quest_SecureПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Ларри 0x6DF04DFD 652163 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до рыбного места 0x6E1B00A1 848818 Подготовьте защиту 0x6E3FD415 548416 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ область 0x6E8411F7 509254 Quest_DefendНЕ ДАЙТЕ сектантам установить взрывчатку 0x6EA2C04E 684879 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Дэйвом 0x6F040FF2 711790 Quest_GenericПЕРЕОДЕНЬТЕСЬ 0x6F76BDA1 841840 0x6FE90C2D 889313 0x705C6A4A 427665 Quest_GenericУПРАВЛЯЙТЕ самолетом Ника 0x7068D7DB 841919 0x706DF5F9 858741 Quest_DefendОтразите нападение на западе 0x70D25763 549156 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ бункер в хижине Редтейла 0x70F119E6 870260 +4 сек 0x711ADE73 501449 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0x715E484B 829272 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНАЙДИТЕ место крушения вашего вертолета 0x717F2AF6 820035 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от склада 0x718B4EC7 841877 0x719D9299 393179 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0x71AC3A3E 742872 Quest_GenericСЯДЬТЕ в вертолет 0x71B010D0 841928 0x720654D8 502090 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уиллисом 0x72437C9E 467376 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Иоанном Сидом 0x72865AE9 372790 Quest_GenericОТБУКСИРУЙТЕ Избавитель в гараж 0x72892AAE 549178 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ последний ящик с альбомами Уити 0x729C9434 683125 Quest_GenericПРОЙДИТЕ контрольные точки за отведенное время 0x73522F3E 887931 0x73AB70B7 847948 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Чизбургера 0x73DE5B92 682766 Подкрепления 0x73F92508 687127 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ видеокассету VHS в бункере 0x74085B05 426335 Пленники спасены 0x7459251E 841846 0x74BF35D0 408959 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ со Скайлар 0x74DC1E60 541168 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до трейлерного парка у озера Сильвер 0x750658C1 428344 Quest_GenericСОПРОТИВЛЯЙТЕСЬ отраве как можно дольше 0x7588DEF9 916712 0x7597C0BB 672349 0x762B3376 704384 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ коров на ранчо Келлетов 0x76544295 376578 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ внеземные объекты 0x7686DC2D 842254 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x76E72DE3 718216 Лидера секты выманили, Quest_GenericЗАХВАТИТЕ его. 0x76E86765 546561 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ кости левиафана на дне озера 0x76FA8513 889616 0x770E4F55 546558 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ материалы Бо 0x7723DA11 811122 Вы упустили Иоанна Сида 0x772708FF 841738 0x778B87BC 710593 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до Волчьего логова 0x779A34DE 820198 Quest_Generic(Необязательно)ЗАЦЕПИТЕСЬ за вертолет с помощью "кошки" 0x77A7F68E 887427 0x77A8F59F 727516 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до выгодной позиции вместе с Джесс 0x77F70832 393185 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0x7846BA78 705214 Дверь заперта 0x787979F6 782286 Спасательный вертолет уничтожен 0x789517FC 509253 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ черный ход 0x78AFFA83 399609 Мелвин сбежал 0x78BB06AB 546781 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Иаковом 0x791BA50D 546447 Вы добрались до Фоллс Энда. Отовсюду взлетают ракеты. Самолеты взрываются в воздухе. ЭТО АМЕРИКА, ДА! 0x793CA344 393138 Quest_GenericДОЖДИТЕСЬ Мелвина 0x79402607 570126 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0x79BD8C00 657055 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ грузовики для пленных 0x79DC28F7 502115 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в бухту Клэггетов 0x79DE430B 841835 0x79F73B39 550357 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ мясо бизона Чеду 0x7A2E3845 889241 0x7A2F7FD7 420797 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Скайлар с нахлыстовым удилищем 0x7A38E46A 391632 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до указанной точки 0x7A791559 823548 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ Бриггса от сектантов 0x7ACE51D2 461449 Quest_GenericВЫСЛУШАЙТЕ Тэмми 0x7B1037F2 588025 0x7C061195 501452 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0x7C1C7E9E 875138 Мерл погиб. 0x7C39EF35 550387 Quest_GenericПОЕЗЖАЙТЕ к вышке вместе с Хёрком 0x7C65FF35 705359 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с лидером Сопротивления 0x7CBC6B20 810255 Quest_GenericВЫБЕРИТЕСЬ из бункера, пока двери не заблокированы 0x7CF45D86 549163 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до вышки 0x7D6F6914 874540 Quest_GenericЗАВЛАДЕЙТЕ "Жаждой смерти" 0x7D765E1B 741178 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Трейси 0x7DBD24B8 426187 Quest_GenericДОЖДИТЕСЬ Илая 0x7DEE46BF 618291 Quest_GenericВКЛЮЧИТЕ электричество 0x7E31B195 550388 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к вышке 0x7EC6995A 842210 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к зенитному орудию 0x7EE5C60C 564362 Quest_GenericВЫБЕРИТЕСЬ из бункера 0x7F05A429 588027 0x7F13960B 825407 Ларри погиб 0x7F173C1D 787111 Quest_GenericПРОБЕРИТЕСЬ в амбар Хайда 0x7FBDC424 426345 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ лосося 0x8028AB85 570186 Quest_GenericУБЕЙТЕ Иакова 0x80436DE2 841739 0x807B67BC 842377 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мерлом 0x8095DF6B 546568 Quest_GenericНАКОРМИТЕ Чизбургера свежим лососем 0x80A8B3CD 730188 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ южный мавзолей 0x81E660CE 662249 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНАЙДИТЕ пленного вьетнамца 0x828D0509 725953 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ последнюю жертву, пока время не истекло 0x82B2FA45 725756 Quest_KillНАЙДИТЕ Судью-медведя 0x8306FAC2 539942 Quest_SecureОСВОБОДИТЕ членов сопротивления 0x83BE684B 842248 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x8438AD65 842584 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗАЧИСТИТЕ точку эвакуации 0x84855271 880326 Вы не смогли остановить маршала. 0x8497CC89 696494 Quest_GenericПОКИНЬТЕ бункер 0x8497D468 730968 Quest_DefendЗАЩИЩАЙТЕСЬ, пока вас не эвакуируют 0x85551BAE 639805 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ путь в горы 0x856A330E 889610 0x85CE176D 887426 0x8659F477 585139 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Иакова Сида 0x86623702 366942 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Ким в доме 0x870997A7 509426 Quest_DestroyСБЕЙТЕ вертолет 0x87B374A4 683083 Quest_GenericЗАХВАТИТЕ Вдоводел. 0x87C8FF5B 549152 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уити 0x87E7D32F 727519 Quest_GenericОТВЕДИТЕ Джесс на выгодную позицию 0x880EBBAD 372782 Радиосообщение 0x883A0AFD 791672 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Повара 0x884C3F8A 554567 Quest_DefendСПАСИТЕ выживальщиков 0x885ACCBB 682554 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с капитаном выживальщиков 0x886789AA 657051 Раунд 1 0x8890F1B5 889605 0x88ADA7C4 592741 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ цистерну на место 0x88B71A0B 878212 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с пастором Джеромом 0x88DEB0C9 782475 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО помощника Пратта 0x891E574B 588419 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с шерифом 0x894FCA59 376283 Самолет Ника уничтожен 0x89E5F9E2 570101 Quest_KillНЕЙТРАЛИЗУЙТЕ Отца 0x89EFA16B 372789 Quest_GenericСАДИТЕСЬ в тягач 0x8AA6C76E 372783 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до Фоллс Энда 0x8AF7C15F 426050 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в рыбное место 0x8B279A83 589793 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x8B4E7F05 729737 Quest_GenericДОГОНИТЕ уезжающие грузовики 0x8B4F38EB 823438 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Моррису 0x8BACAF13 550119 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ пленников в лагере 0x8BC6DCC0 880132 Чуть позже... 0x8BC896B1 432005 Quest_GenericСФОТОГРАФИРУЙТЕ забой животных 0x8BD63246 549175 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уити 0x8BDD0026 546336 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0x8BF40831 589809 Quest_EscortСОПРОВОДИТЕ членов сопротивления 0x8C0C4F02 672733 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ веслоноса-альбиноса 0x8C376956 736013 Quest_DestroyПРОРВИТЕСЬ через заграждения 0x8C70E8B5 846078 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ вьетнамского военнопленного 0x8C919B05 786824 Quest_GenericОБЫЩИТЕ мертвых стервятников и найдите ключ 0x8C99E2EA 546782 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к отелю "Грандвью" 0x8CB77D0E 697348 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с капитаном выживальщиков 0x8CEF6F93 502117 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0x8CFFCEB0 570177 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Хёрком 0x8D082DDD 509255 Взрывчатка у черного хода {0}/{1} 0x8D6812C5 659223 Quest_GenericПоговорите с Венделлом 0x8D916718 841753 0x8E0CCD9A 546789 Quest_GenericПОСЛУШАЙТЕ Илая 0x8F071607 672802 Поговорите с капитаном выживальщиков 0x8F246921 849935 Quest_GenericПОДАЙТЕ СИГНАЛ Уиллису 0x8F3934A0 546557 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ орлиные перья 0x8F3B31A6 887934 0x8FA2AA06 570102 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до бункера Датча, пока не поздно. 0x8FA8EF14 461456 Вы не смогли доставить трейлер 0x8FC8594C 829276 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ зенитные орудия 0x9032EE87 376589 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с хозяином дома 0x9039C804 889624 0x9043011D 877134 Quest_DefendЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ точку эвакуации 0x90C4F8E6 501979 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до туннеля "Глаз сокола" 0x911C4D91 852502 ВНИМАНИЕ! Сектанты уезжают на "Жажде смерти" 0x91398E18 730977 Перебежчика схватили 0x9169D95E 372762 Quest_DefendДогоните Вдоводел и ПОМОГИТЕ защитить его. 0x91A347DC 880980 Спасательный вертолет уничтожен 0x92A349DD 549171 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уити 0x92B56CDC 730088 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Веру 0x92B6E185 426274 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ копченые бычьи яйца 0x92D759EA 711440 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ зенитные орудия 0x93352BA0 889326 0x9363F7F3 841832 0x93B2647D 841931 0x9402CA58 427668 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ конвои 0x94464B5F 725758 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ сердце Судьи-медведя 0x94FA7ED6 393180 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Бриггса в отеле 0x95391AE3 426797 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ всех. 0x954B7C49 546333 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до южной радиовышки 0x957A560F 620005 Вы не вернули "Жажду смерти" 0x95C7B144 502102 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ сибирского хариуса 0x95FDA97D 545920 Quest_GenericЗАВЛАДЕЙТЕ Вдоводелом 0x964774C0 684901 Quest_GenericПОЛУЧИТЕ видеокассету 0x976D5E3E 848621 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ оставшиеся маяки для волков 0x97760DFD 886328 Джокер убит: задание провалено. 0x97CC1A13 618685 Покажите, как сильна ваша вера, и Quest_GenericПРЫГНИТЕ 0x98139377 467720 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до бункера Иоанна Сида 0x98519014 889331 0x9852580E 696499 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ остров Датча 0x9866BF68 845707 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ Трейси 0x987BEFB0 546103 Quest_GenericОТДАЙТЕ видеокассету Уиллису 0x98A4F037 539943 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ свиноферму Вудсонов 0x99198A77 742860 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ Вдоводел 0x99BA4E10 711804 0x99C308F5 708219 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до тайника выживальщиков 0x99D7DD8D 501672 Quest_GenericНАСТИГНИТЕ Иоанна, пока он не добрался до бункера 0x9A379ADC 570191 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до бункера Иакова 0x9A44ED25 730704 Операция провалилась 0x9A672066 759630 Сектант без сознания 0x9AD1C56A 705553 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ пленников на каменоломне 0x9AF405A8 467671 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уиллисом 0x9B1A9C71 453560 0x9B4AD7FA 546572 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до магазина стройматериалов Линеро 0x9B5143E7 426192 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ полные бычьи яйца 0x9B5827B7 745984 Quest_GenericНАЙМИТЕ члена Сопротивления 0x9BDE5FFE 587072 Quest_GenericОБЕРНИТЕСЬ на шале 0x9C19B127 730267 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ центральный мавзолей 0x9CC5B4D8 725755 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ сердце Судьи-пумы 0x9CE1C6C4 424425 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ящики 2/4 0x9D071896 546790 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к отелю "Грандвью" 0x9D165426 548422 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до лагеря "Прорыв" 0x9D3B24D7 592478 Запас прочности трейлера "Богослов" 0x9D443996 832064 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ цветок Блажи 0x9D9A992B 714643 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до амбара Хайда 0x9D9B5A18 841911 0x9DECA8D2 859139 Quest_GenericБЕГИТЕ 0x9E519993 427664 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до ранчо Иоанна Сида 0x9EC3005F 705092 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ шерифа 0x9ECF2478 546702 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0x9EE3F555 546016 Вдоводел потерян 0x9EFF78CA 733662 +6 сек – ВЫСТРЕЛ В ГОЛОВУ 0x9F7137C7 880324 Quest_GenericВСТУПИТЕ В КОНФЛИКТ с Верой 0x9F948A35 546776 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за вертолетом 0x9FB0C516 549174 Quest_GenericОТДАЙТЕ последний ящик с альбомами Уити 0x9FBFFE97 567347 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ панели управления 0x9FD1A027 881701 0xA005FA79 546324 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Верных 0xA0151667 570182 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с помощником 0xA023D191 725754 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Судью-пуму 0xA0525D8F 501791 Quest_GenericПОЕЗЖАЙТЕ на ранчо Иоанна 0xA05E2F77 550398 Quest_KillОХРАНЯЙТЕ перекресток 0xA0A0F848 841865 0xA0A14DAF 615617 Quest_GenericНайдите и ОСВОБОДИТЕ членов сопротивления в поезде: {0}/{1} 0xA0C52D70 587733 Quest_GenericОТКЛЮЧИТЕ генераторы 0xA0D87874 426334 Quest_GenericПОПАДИТЕ в мастерскую Мерла 0xA0FDC8C4 592110 Получите снаряжение 0xA103F2DB 639807 Quest_GenericПОЛОЖИТЕ труп дрессировщика в кормушку 0xA12CE27B 501978 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до туристического центра 0xA13D8116 887422 Болван был найден мертвым 0xA155132D 588216 0xA1D9D5A0 704633 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до свинофермы Вудсонов 0xA205EBCD 682544 Quest_GenericПОЛУЧИТЕ награду у капитана выживальщиков 0xA20D4A2F 546758 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Уиллисом на вышке 0xA2466879 889035 0xA2C704CB 870578 Посетите любой магазин ICON_SHOP_GENERAL, чтобы вернуть оружие. 0xA2FF33CB 889337 0xA3008212 889323 0xA3338867 705487 Quest_GenericТРЕНИРУЙТЕСЬ 0xA3776FF3 688847 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до входа в обитель 0xA3DA75ED 889330 0xA3F59DDD 546331 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0xA3FEF4CC 711392 ВНИМАНИЕ! Мерл ранен 0xA42FABD9 502100 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ форель 0xA45E4C7E 705483 Quest_KillЖЕРТВУЙТЕ 0xA46DCCAD 555480 Вы ушли слишком далеко от маршала. Задание провалено. 0xA4A366D4 696456 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до северной радиовышки 0xA4D6A787 550391 Quest_GenericПОЕЗЖАЙТЕ в форт Драбменов вместе с Хёрком 0xA4D6FF82 570131 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0xA4E51E71 930736 0xA4EF3404 705093 Quest_GenericОСТАНОВИТЕ производство Блажи 0xA4F3384B 662256 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до точки эвакуации 0xA5069BF4 592514 Quest_GenericПЕРЕНАПРАВЬТЕ энергию 0xA52FC46C 546330 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ маяки для волков 0xA561A26D 541782 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Ким 0xA5956A49 550346 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ мясо Чеду 0xA5B818FC 887935 0xA5E48B7D 647739 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ помощника Хадсон 0xA5E69EDF 823624 Ответ на вопрос 0xA62ED230 546555 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Бо 0xA653BCE7 550415 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до форта Драбменов 0xA700FFF1 851792 Quest_GenericПОЧИНИТЕ грузовик 0xA774F8C7 688817 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с помощником Праттом 0xA79629AE 881702 0xA7CA8C64 730047 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Ларри 0xA89CD545 703364 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ ангар 0xA8B1C5E3 426324 Quest_Generic(Необязательно) СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ по целям 0xA8C3603E 500541 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ во Вдовью бухту 0xA8C9902A 824832 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ силосную башню с блажью 0xA8CABE3C 688650 Quest_KillПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО своих друзей 0xA8CD6971 688561 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ пропавшие бейсбольные карточки Джорджа 0xA8F64A5D 824754 +6 сек – БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО 0xA90893C6 683076 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ Вдоводел Мэри Мэй. 0xA91FAA80 509248 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0xA974A18E 847944 Quest_KillЗАЧИСТИТЕ Яму 0xA976682F 588217 0xA98FCEBB 549167 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ первый ящик с альбомами 0xA991008B 570192 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до лаборатории Иакова 0xA9C47D7C 887933 0xAA084C92 549153 Quest_GenericВОСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕСЬ картой, чтобы найти хижины 0xAA0C87E8 546556 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до горного перевала 0xAAA2CD67 546573 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до магазина стройматериалов Линеро 0xAAC9ECED 549161 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уити в Волчьем логове 0xAADACBE5 426344 Quest_SecureОХРАНЯЙТЕ область 0xABA158CD 592239 Quest_GenericВКЛЮЧИТЕ музыку 0xABFEC6C9 372787 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ оросительную станцию 0xAC7EA3B4 555225 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ оставшихся сектантов 0xAC8C07F6 546705 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0xACC9C735 763591 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с членами Сопротивления у их блокпоста 0xACCC9CD4 841029 Quest_GenericОТРАЗИТЕ первую волну нападающих 0xACFE4EBB 548421 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до лагеря "Прорыв" 0xADB10EA7 453562 0xADE53294 545922 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ Вдоводел 0xAE0E48A0 880945 Все пленники убиты. 0xAE15BB61 502106 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0xAE3D0E7D 431698 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с помощником Мэри 0xAEAB4768 705362 Quest_GenericРАЗДОБУДЬТЕ список мест Жатвы 0xAEB0599F 502406 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ сокровище 0xAEFB3138 886326 Мозес убит: задание провалено. 0xAF2391A3 842246 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0xAF2E776B 546779 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уиллисом 0xAF519553 509263 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до отеля "Грандвью" 0xAF7C3669 870261 +8 сек – БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО 0xAF8E97A9 711071 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ зенитные орудия 0xAFCD42E1 461514 Quest_GenericЗАХВАТИТЕ автоцистерны сектантов и доставьте их в Фоллс Энд 0xAFE8B2AF 588022 0xB0274618 570100 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до владений Отца 0xB037CFB2 453561 0xB12FC9D9 589849 Помогите членам сопротивления, которых держат в поезде 0xB16AFA60 422439 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0xB16DD387 424429 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 2/5 0xB1B7498B 546559 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Бо 0xB1EDE6A8 672641 Quest_GenericУСТАНОВИТЕ части на место, чтобы починить оросительную систему 0xB218FC57 545921 Quest_GenericПРОБЕРИТЕСЬ на склад 0xB24F3143 570195 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ бункер Иакова ключом 0xB27B220C 685427 Медведей в яблочных садах убито 0xB2BCD278 852213 Нажмите ACTION_WIDOWMAKER_GUNS, чтобы стрелять из орудий "Вдоводела". Нажмите ACTION_SWITCH, чтобы сменить оружие. 0xB3124BF4 683115 Quest_GenericПРОЛЕТИТЕ в костюме-крыле через контрольные точки за отведенное время 0xB31261A4 570151 Клатч Никсон любит Америку. Проведите самолет сквозь кольца и уничтожьте все препятствия на своем пути. 0xB3A033DA 372792 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ пленников в долине Холланд 0xB4191FE3 718194 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Датчем 0xB46EC04E 550351 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Чедом 0xB4E1A5A9 881842 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от "Жажды смерти" 0xB51C124A 569899 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ награду из тайника Венделла 0xB5478993 391670 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Грейс 0xB56592F5 555223 Quest_SecureУДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ контрольную точку 0xB5880818 889026 0xB5987408 889336 0xB5AB84B2 684875 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Дэйвом 0xB600179E 424537 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 2/2 0xB608245D 427581 НАГРАДА ЗА ЗАДАНИЕ: Магазины в Фоллс Энде снова открыты 0xB62E56B5 672803 Грузовики для пленных уничтожены 0xB65B6E39 684718 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до фермы "Санрайз" 0xB691F9B6 570199 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ помещение охраны 0xB6E4A635 812065 Quest_SecureДОЖДИТЕСЬ Ларри 0xB6EDAD07 711046 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУЙДИТЕ от вертолета ВНА 0xB6EF8B67 502172 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ область 0xB72E1420 549179 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ящики с альбомами 0xB72ED69E 550396 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Хёрком-старшим 0xB76873D9 588020 0xB7760CD2 842257 0xB7E6649D 887940 0xB8C9CA96 372774 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0xB8EB6F12 552402 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0xB8FBE5F2 546571 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уэйдом 0xB93E76FB 848451 Quest_GenericОХРАНЯЙТЕ область 0xB9427FBE 726185 Вы не последовали за шерифом. 0xB9536308 710618 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до хижины Кестрела 0xB955D0FD 408953 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Скайлар 0xB9839B2D 874791 0xB98F9337 835846 Раунд 2 0xB9B010F6 584448 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за маршалом 0xBA5E1394 592364 Вы покинули район задания 0xBA9F7709 886329 Вьетнамский военнопленный убит: задание провалено. 0xBA9F9354 427667 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ доказательства преступных действий секты 0xBAC62D28 584686 Quest_GenericУСТАНОВИТЕ СВУ в подвале 0xBAD08438 501670 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ самолет Иоанна 0xBAF37B7B 726083 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ последнего Верного 0xBAF7BFBB 621248 ВНИМАНИЕ! Дождитесь Мерла 0xBBE5ABB5 842213 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к зенитному орудию 0xBCFC79EE 403135 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ фотографии Уиллису 0xBD14935A 889613 0xBD71F877 546791 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к отелю "Грандвью" 0xBD8ABC0C 391801 ЦЕЛЬ: соберите зажигалки 0xBDA9CC19 789575 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Кенни Хайдом. 0xBDB15174 841900 0xBE1D2F06 836506 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСАДИТЕСЬ в вертолет 0xBE2EBC1D 549155 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ бункер в хижине Купера 0xBE82375E 689276 Quest_GenericПомогите ОТКРЫТЬ дверь 0xBF23C1F7 555603 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО маршала 0xBF343BC9 589810 Quest_GenericСПАСИТЕ пленников 0xBF4755AB 889633 0xC056E111 682439 Quest_DestroyПРОРВИТЕСЬ через заграждения 0xC0606292 725757 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Судью-медведя 0xC0A5D3F3 590680 Уничтожьте всех сектантов в округе 0xC1072708 424538 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 2/2 0xC14E35A4 549158 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник в хижине Купера 0xC21E3A2D 588420 Quest_GenericПЕРЕКРОЙТЕ центральные клапаны 0xC23A038F 501776 Quest_GenericУЗНАЙТЕ, где находится лидер секты 0xC24901AA 730976 Перебежчика пытаются схватить! 0xC2BF6E44 684880 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Дэйвом 0xC33AAF78 725761 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ сердце Судьи-лося 0xC370CD72 841852 0xC383EDF2 372776 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0xC39810BE 727480 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до мастерской 0xC3F9356E 727479 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ припасы сектантов 0xC43532FD 889319 0xC48A4AC9 570066 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0xC4EB042D 376591 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ Мелвина 0xC535C9B5 889322 0xC550322A 372788 Quest_GenericИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ вентиль, чтобы спустить воду 0xC57C129A 824759 Ловушек в садах установлено 0xC5FDCA7D 546707 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0xC662A312 889268 0xC662A312 889252 0xC662A312 889256 0xC662A312 889272 0xC662A312 889276 0xC662A312 889280 0xC662A312 889260 0xC662A312 889250 0xC662A312 889288 0xC662A312 889264 0xC662A312 889284 0xC66AE311 424534 Quest_GenericПРЫЖОК 3/5 0xC67DDA10 393188 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Скайлар 0xC692EFE7 549166 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уити 0xC6A4DA80 420950 Quest_GenericПРИЛАСКАЙТЕ Бумера 0xC6C5FEDF 546567 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Чизбургера 0xC7763DCF 372763 Отчет 0xC791C4B8 546018 Quest_DestroyПРОРВИТЕСЬ через заграждения 0xC7F48EE6 683117 Время вышло! 0xC80CE347 570150 Клатч Никсон не дает никому заскучать. Промчитесь на багги через контрольные точки и побейте рекорд Клатча. 0xC8222ABE 877008 0xC830A2CB 539941 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ трейлерный парк 0xC841CE82 886288 Вы получили благословение 0xC844B05F 842033 Quest_GenericСПАСИТЕ членов Сопротивления 0xC84D0D3E 869496 Лидер Сопротивления погиб 0xC85D0E3A 541167 Quest_GenericЗАЩИТИТЕ перебежчика 0xC9481464 393186 Quest_DestroyНАПУГАЙТЕ Дилана, выстрелив в его фургон 0xC9627008 502103 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к озеру Радди 0xC9848555 841736 0xC9C657DF 391799 Quest_GenericПоговорите с Венделлом 0xCA08F7FB 882579 0xCA3AB783 727503 Quest_KillПЕРЕЕДЬТЕ быков на мульчере и соберите измельченное мясо. 0xCA48BF65 848450 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Трейси 0xCA5DC7A6 467739 Вы не помогли жителям Фоллс Энда 0xCA684D88 372780 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Мэри Мэй 0xCAE6FB22 618730 Используйте оружие калибра .50, взрывчатку или оружие на транспорте, чтобы уничтожить самолеты. 0xCBDCD7E9 546335 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0xCC203B08 841828 0xCC265435 570187 Quest_GenericУБЕЙТЕ Иакова 0xCC441F45 820182 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Ларри 0xCC82691E 372786 Quest_GenericЗАТОПИТЕ Избавитель 0xCC82CB7B 570190 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до оружейной Иакова 0xCCB49D70 688557 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Джорджем 0xCCD0B2BD 501977 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0xCD005121 687126 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ убежище 0xCD27C588 546342 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ маяки для волков 0xCD717B16 546570 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уэйдом 0xCD9F0140 408968 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ еще больше наживки из человека 0xCE08BC6A 546563 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Бо 0xCE1FBB44 841942 0xCE3AEB50 570157 Quest_KillОХРАНЯЙТЕ область 0xCE9BDD2B 408943 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до туннеля "Глаз сокола" 0xCE9C67B4 682420 Quest_GenericДОЖДИТЕСЬ доктора Перкинс 0xCEA93484 848170 Quest_GenericСОЖГИТЕ быка 0xCEF0DC1D 879997 0xCFB2E452 656959 Quest_GenericОТВЕЗИТЕ Мерла на стройплощадку резервуара 0xD00A6C70 541784 Quest_GenericПОЕЗЖАЙТЕ к дому акушера 0xD03E7C2D 889572 0xD0484867 619005 Вы едете слишком медленно! 0xD053B99F 652282 Quest_DestroyНайдите и уничтожьте конвой 0xD0778CFF 408969 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0xD07E9800 366944 Ник Рай 0xD09E91C8 652162 Лосось пойман 0xD0A423BA 485104 Quest_GenericОСМОТРИТЕ территорию 0xD0D9785C 847947 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Хёрком у пикапа 0xD0F54A60 391800 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ зажигалки 0xD10957F1 592175 Quest_DefendЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ Мерла до эвакуации 0xD1104F5B 550400 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Хёрком-старшим 0xD11F15E0 688562 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Джорджем 0xD12967CF 424423 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ящики 0/4 0xD1C69BAF 881586 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ контейнеры с Блажью 0xD2421B10 705556 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Хёрка 0xD26F1F42 672522 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с капитаном выживальщиков 0xD273C8CF 889328 0xD27C027B 550394 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ грузовик Хёрка 0xD2AAB318 689056 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ глушитель на второй радиовышке 0xD2CD29CB 391633 Quest_GenericСФОТОГРАФИРУЙТЕ сектантские символы и обряды: 0xD2DC529B 889027 0xD2EC40E5 887382 Все мавзолеи уничтожены 0xD3597CE8 705482 Quest_KillУБИВАЙТЕ 0xD3B58F5B 889591 0xD3D0A4D4 811111 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ замок, чтобы освободить коров 0xD434B8F1 705486 Quest_KillУБИВАЙТЕ слабых 0xD456D72C 841906 0xD472EC17 550122 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до лагеря 0xD472EF1B 711806 0xD4FE211A 549177 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ второй ящик с альбомами Уити 0xD502DB5B 745390 Осталось времени: 0xD5524AF5 509251 Quest_DefendНЕ ДАЙТЕ сектантам установить взрывчатку 0xD55D178D 730117 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к дому Ларри 0xD59E943D 408961 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ сибирского хариуса 0xD5B185A2 611818 Quest_DefendОТРАЖАЙТЕ нападения сектантов 0xD5C262A6 588024 0xD5E1A233 687125 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до убежища VIP-цели 0xD61FDC6F 841923 0xD63AB180 887421 Мозес был найден мертвым 0xD6CEBBA2 835798 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до безопасного места 0xD6E05ACA 569892 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ зажигалки 0xD6F7BF23 554803 Записка: ключ от склада 0xD723119E 889632 0xD784CAFE 889321 0xD7C6299C 733664 Quest_GenericСАДИТЕСЬ в вертолет вместе с Мерлом 0xD8475BA2 550354 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Чедом 0xD84A87E2 548420 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с доктором Перкинс 0xD86233CC 563890 Quest_GenericВКЛЮЧИТЕ генератор 0xD8B7DA59 586643 Quest_GenericПРОЧИТАЙТЕ надпись на доске 0xD8D82BF2 426386 Quest_GenericДОСТАНЬТЕ бутылки виски для Мерла 0xD94679CF 887938 0xD9B09529 841935 0xD9B44F89 726181 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ вход в подвал 0xD9C7A3BD 427582 Quest_GenericИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ турель, установленную на машине. 0xD9ED5149 829273 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНАЙДИТЕ командира ВНА 0xDA89FD17 549154 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник в хижине Кестрела 0xDA8E6E29 555481 Quest_GenericИДИТЕ с лидером секты к вертолету 0xDAA1BD90 546340 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0xDAA50D4B 500540 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в магазин Дилана 0xDBCBAC42 841030 Quest_GenericОТРАЗИТЕ вторую волну нападающих 0xDBEBEB6D 889325 0xDC14573B 611819 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с пастором Джеромом 0xDC2C3413 730705 Цель потеряна 0xDC3B6742 730074 Вы сбились с пути. Вернитесь на маршрут! 0xDCA6685B 592240 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ всех сектантов 0xDD5B5F5C 585142 Quest_GenericДОСТИГНИТЕ 4-го уровня сопротивления в регионе, контролируемом Верой Сид. 0xDDA2A908 687721 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ кости левиафана 0xDDD0BE45 887428 0xDDEF9BF3 393187 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ запасную удочку 0xDE111C4B 549168 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ второй ящик с альбомами 0xDE2735E9 683078 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мэри Мэй 0xDEE21C48 509256 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ вентиляционную шахту 0xDF220B7C 376593 Quest_GenericОБЫЩИТЕ труп Мелвина 0xDF7C129D 874703 Трейси погибла! 0xDFA948BF 841839 0xDFE91BCC 889316 0xE09E847B 916711 0xE0DF9867 874461 Маршал погиб. 0xE140B0A8 501598 Самолет Ника уничтожен 0xE15FDA84 584447 Quest_GenericПРОЙДИТЕ путем Веры 0xE164656E 847942 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Джесс 0xE1B80E55 889327 0xE1C8EDD5 849162 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ ключ от бункера Иоанна 0xE1E185EE 889285 0xE1E185EE 889277 0xE1E185EE 889273 0xE1E185EE 889251 0xE1E185EE 889257 0xE1E185EE 889281 0xE1E185EE 889261 0xE1E185EE 889253 0xE1E185EE 889265 0xE1E185EE 889289 0xE1E185EE 889269 0xE1E876B5 588026 0xE220CE4F 550121 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Джесс 0xE2CD68A0 730760 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ зенитные орудия 0xE3186D98 546329 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Тэмми в Волчьем логове 0xE340DD4F 683118 Клатч Никсон жжет! В буквальном смысле. Зажгите и вы, промчавшись, словно демон, через все контрольные точки этой адской трассы! 0xE39418E6 550395 Quest_GenericПОЕЗЖАЙТЕ к Старшему вместе с Хёрком 0xE39F811C 502114 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в бухту Клэггетов 0xE3A0B776 509212 Помощник убит. 0xE3BAA9CD 563541 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до самой высокой горы 0xE442F65B 408952 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ окуня 0xE4A414C3 408967 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ еще наживки из человека 0xE5163B87 549176 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ первый ящик с альбомами Уити 0xE59AF68A 584023 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до каменоломни 0xE6145FEE 841899 0xE62E8F73 697347 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с капитаном выживальщиков 0xE6CC061B 461446 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тэмми 0xE74B31C8 745350 Члены Сопротивления погибли 0xE7A48187 376590 Quest_GenericУБЕЙТЕ их или УХОДИТЕ 0xE87D7510 841836 0xE89AABFF 432279 Люди доставлены к Илаю 0xE8C941FE 546325 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ ключ у Верного 0xE8EA3838 427256 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Венделлу 0xE922DAB4 509257 Quest_DefendНЕ ДАЙТЕ сектантам установить взрывчатку 0xE964A443 858740 Quest_DefendОтразите нападение на севере 0xE97C6E9F 408965 Quest_GenericНЫРНИТЕ за наживкой Скайлар 0xE9A4EEDE 730049 Quest_GenericЛЕТИТЕ с Ларри 0xE9B1B70A 584834 Quest_Generic(Необязательно) НАЙДИТЕ гранатомет 0xE9E21E3D 461755 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до заправки "Голден Вэлли" 0xEA08F5B6 467719 Quest_GenericПОКИНЬТЕ бункер Иоанна 0xEA3878CC 590683 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до сада 0xEA439B21 688559 Quest_GenericОТДАЙТЕ карточки Джорджу 0xEA6C38FA 869913 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО доктора Перкинс 0xEB65A6D6 889338 0xEB6B4CAF 710616 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до хижины Купера 0xEB88D0A4 376588 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Мелвином 0xEBAF79AB 588021 0xEBB47779 500488 Quest_GenericВЫБЕРИТЕСЬ из бункера Иоанна 0xEBB7B3EB 408946 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0xEBE88C32 640537 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ перебежчика на корму лодки 0xEBE9887A 408962 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ щуку 0xECB51E25 683079 Мэри Мэй погибла 0xECF606F2 672481 0xED15B6A2 887419 Вьетнамский военнопленный был найден мертвым 0xED45FD05 585133 Группа захвата приближается! 0xED6F3A65 500486 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за помощником Хадсон 0xED8C56DA 841927 0xEDA14D7C 502101 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к озеру Сильвер 0xEDB9CF5D 745982 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к рыбачьей пристани 0xEE328CD4 672348 0xEE415222 841827 0xEE464AEA 373272 0xEE958C45 733663 +3 сек 0xEEB39B15 502111 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в бухту Клэггетов 0xEF67D467 546328 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ в Волчье логово к Тэмми 0xEF8F8D97 842255 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0xEF95985A 546575 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Уэйдом 0xEFB77B95 659222 Верните Zippo Венделлу 0xF063B8E2 854457 0xF06D69FB 889635 0xF09589AA 403134 Quest_GenericПОЛУЧИТЕ награду 0xF0B0C73D 555224 Quest_DefendОСВОБОДИТЕ Мерла 0xF0CE32DB 426191 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ измельченные бычьи яйца 0xF1589499 570198 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ герметические двери 0xF1744E07 554395 Легенда о Клатче Никсоне родилась в огне. Пройдите контрольные точки, пока пламя не поглотило вас и вашу машину. 0xF18E2C65 657056 Quest_GenericГОТОВЬТЕСЬ к засаде 0xF1C88CDD 684902 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до фермы Брэдбери 0xF1DC5AE4 849999 Вы убили слишком много коров 0xF230D89E 662250 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ командира ВНА 0xF298D7EF 841849 0xF2B6B0A6 611712 Quest_GenericПЕРЕХВАТИТЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ питанием 0xF2BD25EB 548415 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с доктором Перкинс 0xF2CF853E 641296 Quest_Generic(Необязательно) ВОСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕСЬ помощью наемника и особым транспортом 0xF2E7F186 725956 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ последнюю жертву, пока время не истекло 0xF314CDDC 554569 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до Волчьего логова 0xF34B39A9 730051 Ларри погиб 0xF34CD130 696495 Quest_GenericВКЛЮЧИТЕ антенну на радиовышке 0xF36B6392 916900 0xF3A0AEC5 426336 МАГАЗИНА ДИЛАНА ПОВРЕЖДЕН 0xF40E0A69 546783 Quest_GenericИДИТЕ с Илаем 0xF460E6B5 880100 Вы бросили Грейс 0xF4B958DD 842249 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0xF4D4498B 376646 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Моррисом 0xF50E9835 845708 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ 0xF5AAE97C 688977 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ Адмирала 0xF651CFC9 841938 0xF6671095 539934 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с пастором Джеромом 0xF68B9F6F 882492 0xF71C3725 493808 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Илаем 0xF7545569 555602 Quest_GenericВЫЖИВИТЕ 0xF7DA0E66 657047 Quest_GenericВЫВЕДИТЕ ИЗ СТРОЯ спутниковые тарелки с помощью взрывчатки 0xF7E21C46 366935 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ силосные башни "Врат Эдема" 0xF81ACF31 426185 Бутылки виски собраны 0xF8382960 886322 Командир ВНА пытается сбежать! 0xF8CA85E2 376585 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Ларри 0xF907C8F4 501577 Quest_GenericВЫВЕЗИТЕ самолет из ангара 0xF91DFCB2 729903 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ туристический центр 0xF9405BBA 546706 Спасите людей на севере 0xF968712C 889477 0xF9726236 461455 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ трейлер "Праздника живота" к Кейси 0xF9907466 842251 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0xF99DB30C 889478 0xF9A517A3 869510 Перебежчик погиб 0xFA20EB29 887939 0xFA78417B 887936 0xFA8471AB 841754 0xFA8BF43B 570171 Quest_GenericНАЙМИТЕ Джесс 0xFABB0046 391635 Quest_GenericПЕРЕВЕРНИТЕ Избавитель 0xFAD81793 688558 Бейсбольные карточки найдены 0xFB4BCC8C 408960 Quest_GenericПОЙМАЙТЕ нерку 0xFB54AB14 427580 Помогите защитить Фоллс Энд 0xFB5DEF01 841733 0xFB77D823 845730 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ вьетнамского военнопленного 0xFB895A75 509252 Взрывчатка у главного входа {0}/{1} 0xFB9306E8 869555 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ центральные насосы 0xFBCBB97B 592519 Quest_GenericДОЖДИТЕСЬ, пока Ларри вернется к эксперименту 0xFCBF9602 847488 Quest_GenericУБЕЙТЕ быка мульчером 0xFCDD0A4E 408897 Quest_GenericПОГРУЗИТЕ Избавитель на прицеп-платформу 0xFCF338A7 875087 Все пленники убиты 0xFD105DD5 509261 Quest_GenericЗАЙДИТЕ к Илаю в Волчье логово 0xFD6B7E45 584833 Quest_Generic(Необязательно) ЗАБЕРИТЕ самолет Ника 0xFD9813BD 570180 Проснитесь 0xFDA23042 501576 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ самолет Ника 0xFDDC6194 711612 Осталось времени: 0xFE59DD87 684881 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ башкотрясы в виде медведя Чизбургера 0xFE6B6807 889317 0xFEC475F0 705559 Американский военнопленный ПОГИБ! 0xFEC523D1 546777 Quest_GenericПРОСЛЕДИТЕ за VIP-целью до убежища 0xFF044F3C 502110 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ со Скайлар 0xFF7572F5 930793 0xFF77A753 730044 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ спутниковые тарелки 0xFFAA9752 592740 Quest_GenericУКРАДИТЕ автоцистерну 0xFFB97081 889604 0xFFB9E4BB 586644 Клатч Никсон не боится замочить ноги. Промчитесь на гидроцикле через контрольные точки и побейте его рекорд. 0xFFEE99E2 656986 Quest_GenericПОДБЕРИТЕ Мерла на "Жажде смерти" 0x29284876 376705 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x3C122164 376706 Объектов уничтожено: {0} / {1} 0x5490812B 376740 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ транспорт 0x673A544F 373005 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ объект 0x1A70D897 715509 Тело командира ВНА 0x1A8FD325 715576 Тело южновьетнамского военнопленного 0x1AB27DC3 700888 Тело солдата ВНА 0x36006F3F 700886 Тело вьетконговца 0x7AC65D0B 715510 Тело американского военнопленного 0xD6428B6F 700887 Тело северовьетнамского мирного жителя 0xF692885C 715511 Тело американского солдата 0x04D22799 850666 РОЗА С ШИПАМИ 0x10965E31 852342 (PH) SPAS12 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x45008C63 852343 ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ НОВОБРАНЕЦ 0x491A8692 850670 СНОВА ВЬЕТНАМ 0x5805BCDB 850674 НОЧНАЯ ЛАВА 0x82465537 850668 ТИГРИНЫЙ Р-РЫК 0x8E5C5FC6 850676 СИБИРСКАЯ ВЕСНА 0x93596F7E 850675 КОФЕЙНЫЙ УДАР 0xDE91CE75 850672 ПАСМУРНЫЕ ТОНА 0x1481C85C 427470 Дом Миллеров 0x233CD128 711641 В мусорке на заднем дворе лежит здоровенный холодильник. Это очень странно. Попробую в него пострелять чуть позже. Сделаю в нем пару дырок – и посмотрим. 0x38CCDD9A 427469 Шахты "Катамаунт" 0x3A938A33 582179 Наверное, сектанты видели, как мы спускаемся в шахту. Мы кое-как забаррикадировались и начали отстреливаться, но... эти эдемщики просто бешеные. Мы их расстреливаем в упор, а они все прут и прут. Вызвать подкрепление мы не можем. Господи, спаси наши души. 0x49C3ECC9 711640 Записка сектанта 0x54209B57 582176 Записка Адамса 0x58380562 855900 Вряд ли эти ублюдки умеют плавать. Взорвем стену и затопим тут все. 0x6386F8CA 581899 Дом Веллингтонов 0x65C881CA 582174 Записка Миллера 0x775B2B38 582177 Если хочешь оставить за собой последнее слово в споре с эдемщиком, я спрятал убойный аргумент на втором этаже амбара. Удачи. 0x782BF654 582170 Призыв к Жатве: шахта 0x79C64B27 854931 Записка сектанта 0x8D8899E6 428418 Ранчо Адамсов 0x9364D6C7 854930 Вы спрашивали, Вера отвечает. Отправьте ангелов вниз, пусть они разберутся с грешниками в шахте. 0xA5A8A386 582171 Эта заброшенная шахта подлежит Жатве. Соберите все оставшиеся здесь инструменты. Вывезите все шахтерское оборудование и металлолом. Проверьте, работают ли батареи и электрооборудование. Если остались рудные жилы – добудьте всю руду. *Сложите все в контейнеры и охраняйте их до прибытия транспорта. 0xC3BF8A7E 582178 Записка Сопротивления 0xDFB14093 855899 Записка Сопротивления 0xE860028D 711643 Вы знаете, что "Врата Эдема" связаны с правительством? Они даже не скрывают свои грязные игры. Накачивают наркотиками домашний скот, овощи, воду – как они всегда делали. Только вот сейчас они тестируют на нас новый состав. Мы не просто должны подчиняться. Мы должны стать для них безмозглой рабочей силой. Если не остановить их прямо сейчас, они накачают своей Блажью все человечество. 0xEFB4E77D 711642 Листовка Зипа 0xF1CF5996 582175 Паяльная лампа быстро развязывает эдемщикам язык. Кажется, я узнал все, что мне было нужно. Рассказываю: после Жатвы они увозят людей на восток и промывают им мозги. Если у вас пропали близкие, ищите там. Я найду свою семью. Может, это будет последнее, что я сделаю, ну да ладно. 0x543EDC90 545864 Скунс 0x0E772CD5 349202 Чтобы активировать загруженный контент, необходимо вернуться в главное меню. 0xDC49186A 887424 Золотая кожа 0x2BC899F0 850628 КРАСНЫЙ, ЧЕРНЫЙ И СИНИЙ 0x396D1DF2 852336 (PH) D2 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x660038FB 850624 ЗОЛОТОЙ ЯД 0x6CFBCFA0 852337 ВИШНЕВЫЙ ЦВЕТ 0x71FEFF18 850632 ПРИЗРАК И ТЕНЬ 0xA7A71C05 850634 ЗАХОДЯЩЕЕ СОЛНЦЕ 0xBAA22CBD 850633 ЗАЩИТНО-ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ 0xE0944A55 850626 ТЮРЕМНАЯ ПТАХА 0xF76A8DB6 850630 АЛЛИГАТОР 0x0333A7D5 882568 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: чем темнее края экрана во время нахождения под водой, тем ближе вы к тому, чтобы захлебнуться. 0x0CDB00F0 682641 Рассеивание тумана 0x1B65228E 682643 Следующая фаза тумана 0x1ECF3EB5 682639 Туман сверху: низкий 0x29D877C0 682646 Туман: баланс красного 0x2AB7C98D 682635 Туман внизу: плотность 0x31189609 682638 Туман сверху: плотность 0x520DEDD6 682642 Исчезновение тумана 0x5F678CBA 682640 Туман сверху: высокий 0x67CDDFA6 682644 Предыдущая фаза тумана 0x73533CD5 682634 Легкий туман 0x9EBC44EF 682645 Интерполяция света в тумане 0xAB8920A0 682637 Туман внизу: высокий 0xB8EE1F9E 682636 Туман внизу: низкий 0xC73D1483 404439 Плотность тумана 0xDF0068A9 682647 Туман: баланс зеленого 0xE0A1FCF2 682648 Туман: баланс синего 0x463ED9F2 870649 Рубашка 5.11 Sidewinder 0x79A108AE 870647 Куртка 5.11 Sierra 0x90467278 870648 Рубашка 5.11 Stryke 0xCA24BC60 870646 Куртка 5.11 Sabre 0x01908810 881676 Этот транспорт можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков у мастерской Маккаллоу в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x08AF2DF4 889243 0x096382BB 838817 Можно использовать как спутника-животное. 0x0C5BBBD1 759634 Разблокирован персонаж, дающий задания 0x0DBF4AD4 881685 Эту раскраску можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков у элеватора в долине Холланд. 0x105C26F9 744049 Разблокируется в магазинах. 0x194F0707 881833 Выполните трюки Клатча Никсона у строительного магазина Линеро в горах Уайттейл, чтобы разблокировать этот транспорт. 0x1ECFB3C9 887831 Отряд пополнен. 0x224B4889 882516 Бонус за освобождение региона 0x2569C281 883830 0x260264C9 825682 Доступно в меню персонализации. 0x3927CD1C 838730 Доступно для персонализации транспорта в магазинах. 0x48F1FA04 881677 Этот транспорт можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков у молотильни "Санрайз". 0x4BA6A1D5 848181 Предметы добавлены в снаряжение. 0x51307CA9 881797 Новое оружие 0x538403EF 748233 Теперь в составе отряда. 0x54EA8BEF 881832 Выполните трюки Клатча Никсона у вышки Хаскелл в горах Уайттейл, чтобы разблокировать этот транспорт. 0x58D726DF 880494 Небольшой комплект денег 0x5C4B13E5 882601 0x637943ED 882046 3 журнала навыков 0x64078A92 881686 Освободите ранчо Келлетов в долине Холланд, чтобы разблокировать этот транспорт. 0x6458BDEB 883887 Осмотрите тайник, чтобы получить журналы навыков и многое другое! 0x6A5A27FC 881831 Выполните трюки Клатча Никсона у радиолокационной станции в горах Уайттейл, чтобы разблокировать этот транспорт. 0x6B8D07FD 849205 Бонус за скрытность 0x74206302 759635 Найдено в тайнике выживальщиков 0x850CE05D 781380 Требуется меньше ингредиентов. 0x93B48AF3 869709 Разблокируется в лодочных сараях 0xA67F297B 882328 ICON_SHOP_SOFTCURRENCY500 0xA7CDE53C 744051 Разблокируется в ангарах. 0xAD92598B 781379 Общайтесь с людьми, чтобы привлечь их на сторону Сопротивления 0xB0374DDE 744050 Разблокируется в мастерских. 0xBD42AE5A 749603 Новый навык доступен в СООТВЕТСТВУЮЩЕМ МЕНЮ. 0xC064FCE4 882600 0xC513B1EE 882515 Бонус за прохождение без поднятия тревоги 0xC5A620AE 883886 Сокровище выживальщиков 0xC732F448 881672 Этот транспорт можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков у взлетной полосы Лэнсдаун в горах Уайттейл. 0xCB8EF434 838855 Разблокируется в магазинах "Вертолеты" 0xD24A2759 883888 Осмотрите тайник, чтобы найти деньги и многое другое! 0xD484E2C6 880493 КОМПОНЕНТЫ 0xEFC89932 838731 Доступно для персонализации оружия в магазинах. 0xF06A48DA 886365 Усилители добавлены в ваше снаряжение. 0xF21C20FF 882044 ICON_SHOP_SOFTCURRENCY1000 0x21E186D0 782951 Окружающие территории 0x34049025 782950 Окрестности 0xEB3DA07B 884141 Трюки Клатча Никсона 0x9F26496C 852083 0xABA7C0A9 889631 0xD902DD3B 852086 0xE31FAC30 878128 0xECB1B78D 878129 0xFE79ACAA 889638 0x01572E30 722589 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI006 0x02185680 727511 CHARACTER_CORE_KEY01 0x0336C752 706621 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_BEAR_DOWN 0x049BF515 672959 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY01_LOCKED 0x0508C78B 706622 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_BEAR_LOCKED 0x0EC41871 848881 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI056_LOCKED 0x15511FBB 848878 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI043 0x18AF518B 877917 CHARACTER_CORE_ADELAIDE 0x288072C5 848875 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI024_LOCKED 0x2D37B7CE 722595 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI007_DOWN 0x313428AE 877920 CHARACTER_CORE_SHARKY 0x353E6F9F 848877 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI033_LOCKED 0x4357ECBA 706620 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_BEAR 0x44535D3E 722591 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI006_LOCKED 0x45FEB5CE 722588 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY02_UNKNOWN 0x501F8735 877918 CHARACTER_CORE_HURK 0x5096A291 722587 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY02_INSQUAD 0x515F0256 848879 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI043_LOCKED 0x552ED79B 877921 CHARACTER_CORE_CHEESEBURGER 0x5A10897C 848876 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI033 0x691B9E54 672960 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY01_INSQUAD 0x6BC5A47A 706624 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_BEAR_UNKNOWN 0x740CBF5B 722585 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY02_DOWN 0x76501EA6 722594 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI007 0x79CC2AEF 722584 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY02 0x7C20DA75 848880 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI056 0x7C73890B 672961 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY01_UNKNOWN 0x7EADB325 706623 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_BEAR_INSQUAD 0x800BE5D0 727513 CHARACTER_CORE_UNI007 0x88F95DA0 722596 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI007_LOCKED 0x8A14F2F6 722586 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY02_LOCKED 0x90DD8FB9 877916 CHARACTER_CORE_PEACHES 0xC5E7AFBC 722592 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI006_INSQUAD 0xC7F4ACA0 722598 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI007_UNKNOWN 0xC814D96C 848883 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_COUGAR_LOCKED 0xD08FB8E3 722593 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI006_UNKNOWN 0xD29CBBFF 722597 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI007_INSQUAD 0xD768919D 646355 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_EMPTY 0xDD6F2D9E 848874 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI024 0xDE329D02 848882 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_COUGAR 0xE0C57B55 647976 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY01 0xE66B646B 722590 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNI006_DOWN 0xEC4745D9 877919 CHARACTER_CORE_JESS 0xF298CDF5 672958 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_KEY01_DOWN 0xF70CD546 727512 CHARACTER_CORE_UNI006 0xD5ECE7EB 453684 Целей убито 0x3C3DC5A1 888987 0x4B3AF537 888988 0x4C57312E 888984 0xA2595002 888986 0xA534941B 888990 0xD233A48D 888989 0xD55E6094 888985 0x094F37B0 345412 Позволяет вернуть все аванпосты под контроль сектантов. Незавершенные задания, связанные с ними, будут недоступны, пока аванпосты не освободят снова. Продолжить? 0x0A2B236C 829286 Переключить 0x0FBCBA05 273731 Когда вы ведете машину, враги автоматически берутся на прицел, если вы наводите на них оружие. 0x1450B69A 829284 Удерживать 0x17F75D3B 150261 Легкий 0x1AA02344 829283 Настройте параметры команды "Пригнуться". 0x27DE0A7D 201207 Автовождение 0x2E188D40 884008 Изменить положение прицела в Far Cry® Arcade: По центру – классическое положение, прямо по центру экрана. Видна большая часть оружия. Со смещением – прицел расположен ниже центра, что улучшает обзор. 0x2E41BB21 172528 Автоматически отмечайте врагов во время прицеливания, пока они в зоне поражения. 0x32B1BCF3 345411 Эта функция недоступна из главного меню. Чтобы ее активировать, возобновите игру и перейдите в меню паузы. 0x3F7DF472 106271 Включить/выключить помощь при прицеливании. 0x46E5BE7B 820188 Пригнуться: параметры 0x4FAB9AEC 845732 Создать группу 0x53285FBE 201208 Авто – наземный транспорт управляется автоматически и сохраняет скорость, когда вы поворачиваетесь, чтобы взять врага на прицел. Вручную – чтобы выполнять другие действия, активируйте режим "Авто". 0x55206BF8 106274 Выбор уровня сложности. Чем он выше, тем больше урона вы будете получать. 0x5698337A 884007 Arcade: положение прицела 0x6698B74C 319490 Ваш напарник в совместной игре может наносить вам урон. Настройка должна быть включена у обоих игроков. 0x6E18557C 829280 По центру 0x6F2BBBBE 150266 Средний 0x7010F70B 91557 Автоприцеливание 0x75745A0D 353869 Вибрация 0x8EB16E25 274730 Вернуться в лобби 0x8F2FB45A 273730 Автоприцеливание: стрельба и вождение 0x95E09A09 353767 Включить/выключить вибрацию геймпада. 0x9721CDFD 173146 Позволяет вернуть все аванпосты под контроль сектантов. 0x9B592B12 829920 Выберите управление режимом прицеливания. 0x9F80D87E 150267 Высокий 0xB5C9F195 820186 Тип прицела 0xB6899188 829285 Удерживать 0xC07ECBB3 353870 Вибрация 0xCEA25B49 829287 Переключиться 0xDE9DA6F1 173145 Аванпосты (мастер) 0xE4D9B0CA 319489 Дружественный огонь 0xE607380D 829279 Изменить положение прицела: По центру – классическое положение, прямо по центру экрана. Видна большая часть оружия. Со смещением – прицел расположен ниже центра, что улучшает обзор. 0xE9BB2C36 345410 Позволяет вернуть все аванпосты под контроль сектантов. Вы не сможете использовать эту функцию, пока не завершите задания кампании и не освободите все аванпосты. 0xECD76370 274729 Вернуться к списку карт 0xED1EA118 353765 Включить/выключить вибрацию беспроводного контроллера DUALSHOCK®4. 0xF5AB7689 172527 Отметка (оружие) 0xF812C150 104641 Уровень сложности 0xFD10FBAE 845733 Выберите уровень доступа к вашей команде: Вкл. – друзья и приглашенные могут присоединяться к команде в поддерживаемых режимах. Выкл. – вы можете приглашать игроков, без приглашения они не смогут присоединиться к команде. 0xFD880373 820187 Положение прицела 0xFE4F67E4 829281 Со смещением 0x16F68377 541247 Воющая пещера 0x174B6FA2 582488 Боевой журнал Пум 0x61F1B3E1 541249 Ручей Саблезубых 0x684384E8 582481 Проведите осмотр животного. Необходимо собрать данные ДО ТОГО, как животное не усыпят и отвезут в хижину. Раны – Есть ли открытые раны? Поведение – Проявляет ли животное агрессию или ведет себя спокойно? Возраст – Примерный возраст животного? Помните, что вакцина не подействует, если животное слишком старое или слишком молодое. Обязательно передайте эту информацию ученым в хижине. 0x749B5A98 582484 Последние слова 0x7546B450 582487 Не поймите меня неправильно, но это натурально какой-то сраный кошмар. Раньше? Раньше я бесился от бессилия. Заламывал руки и заработал язву, потому что мой родной округ катился в пропасть. "Ваш голос важен" – ага, конечно, как будто в ПРОШЛЫЙ раз мне разрешили голосовать. А в НЫНЕШНИХ условиях? Какие-то мрази издеваются над людьми, и в этот раз я могу что-то сделать. Например, устраивать засады, чтобы остановить это долбаное паломничество. Мы МОЖЕМ сопротивляться. 0x889216D4 541253 Лагерь Пум 0x8FFFD2CD 541245 Вышка Тафт 0xA31F574D 582483 Я постоянно чувствую во рту привкус Блажи. Она словно сладкий пепел. Весь воздух теперь такой. Я и есть-то больше не хочу, только еще Блажи. Боже. Я не хочу стать таким же. Не хочу, чтобы кому-то из вас пришлось убить меня. Я просто буду ждать тут, пока эта жажда не утихнет. 0xB13C6416 582486 (Надпись на изображении) 0xBE1A67F5 582485 Америка катится в жопу, и лишь Иосиф и его Семья из "Врат Эдема" готовы к предстоящему Коллапсу. 0xD2EC512C 582482 Приказы секты 0xE3044BB1 582480 Приказы секты 0xEED7F646 582479 Вот ваши приказы: С этой башни открывается один из лучших видов на реку Хенбейн, поэтому позаботьтесь о том, чтобы в небе никого не было. Все неизвестные самолеты и вертолеты отмечайте для жатвы. Помните, чему вас учили. Не забывайте следить за склоном. Особых проблем быть не должно, но не расслабляйтесь. Отдохнем потом. 0xFF952642 541251 Пик Хищника 0x27BD6281 851197 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x2F34E69A 851204 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x376A95C3 851203 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x3AB85239 851200 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x62FC4791 851206 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x6F2E806B 851195 Облачность 0x722BB0D3 851192 Ясная погода 0x7AA234C8 851201 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xA129102F 851196 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0xA47253CE 851194 Полевые цветы 0xA9A09434 851205 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xB9776376 851193 Осенние листья 0xECE1B124 851198 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0xF1E4819C 851199 (PH) OFFROAD_MODERN_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0xF4BFC27D 851191 Ни звездочки 0xFC364666 851202 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xDBC71C4D 883962 БАМБУКОВАЯ ПАЛКА 0x027AC484 850383 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Base Skin 3 Desc 0x10DBDC97 850387 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x1A24B7DD 850376 Светло-голубой 0x1F7FF43C 850384 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Base Skin 4 Desc 0x454D0EC5 850390 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x4AE9266E 850379 Ты-ква 0x4FB2658F 850381 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Base Skin 1 Desc 0x57EC16D6 850378 Кайфолом 0x81B5F5CB 850380 Багровый 0x8E11DD60 850391 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x964FAE39 850386 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x9CB0C573 850377 Динозавр 0xC3D97C6B 850389 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xC9261721 850382 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Base Skin 2 Desc 0xD4232799 850385 (PH) 2CAB Classic Farm Base Skin 5 Desc 0xDB870F32 850388 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x0A38AF65 882512 0x15B937C6 916899 0x282940D5 878132 0x3062341F 878135 0x356FBBE0 845933 НАЖМИТЕ ACTION_ACCEPT_MISSION, ЧТОБЫ АРЕСТОВАТЬ ОТЦА 0x3A14A315 881771 0x4AB9ED40 878133 0x50ADA40E 878131 0x5E04B720 881788 0x60C93318 881778 0x634B7E9D 881784 0x73566427 881772 0x7DF1AA43 878136 0x7E00C37C 878130 0x86E3CB7A 878134 0x8939F18D 878137 0x89CB5D67 881785 0x9513AADA 877111 0xA3B12037 846052 Возьмите динамит 0xA454CB4A 881779 0xC705CE5F 881786 0xEE54542E 881777 0x8B249688 552240 Бейсджампинг 0x177EF9AE 160788 ВНИМАНИЕ! 0x9727BA69 160982 ОШИБКА ЗАГРУЗКИ 0xB0EB95F1 160800 ОШИБКА СОХРАНЕНИЯ 0xE5DCF96C 160787 ОШИБКА 0x44E6CBCB 847285 GlovesThinShort01_b_Aver_M 0x654C0149 641558 Красный 0x73A66947 885962 Бинты 0x81F09E59 641556 Черный 0x8289C24C 847287 GlovesThinShort01_d_Aver_M 0x884CCB55 847286 GlovesThinShort01_c_Aver_M 0xA0791AE9 641554 Скелет 0xC2E39739 641552 Коричневый 0xCA69CC28 847284 GlovesThinShort01_a_Aver_M 0x19AE9196 889357 0x5BA729A5 889359 0xC2AE781F 889358 0x242B4A70 845735 Чтобы перейти в Far Cry® Arcade, вам придется покинуть совместную игру. 0x2C742294 845734 ПЕРЕХОД В РЕЖИМ ARCADE 0xB08CC7BC 845737 Покинуть совместную игру. 0xBE320B82 845736 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ СОВМЕСТНУЮ ИГРУ 0xCB086755 845738 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ СОВМЕСТНУЮ ИГРУ? 0xE0438C7E 845739 Хотите выйти из совместной игры? 0x2C5DC2AD 730096 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0xF6AC88AF 730095 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до Воющей пещеры 0x0287DE65 730104 РЫБАКИ 0x02BB18A6 820370 Вы можете модифицировать свое транспортное средство в мастерской. 0x02C64E8A 730167 Вы можете предложить другу присоединиться к вашему отряду с помощью сетевого меню ACTION_PAGE_ONLINE. 0x048DF4A7 684812 Освобождайте аванпосты, убивая сектантов. 0x0837FB02 730151 Освободив аванпост, вы получите доступ к новым заданиям и магазинам. 0x0BCBEC6F 746232 СПОСОБНОСТИ ПЕРЕДВИЖЕНИЯ (ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ) 0x0C004664 684822 Спасайте гражданских, которым угрожает опасность, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0x0CE03F0F 641903 Проходите испытания, чтобы зарабатывать очки навыков []. Отслеживайте прогресс прохождения испытаний в соответствующем меню []. Очки навыков [] можно использовать в соответствующем меню [] 0x0D751EFC 730163 СУДЬИ 0x0DC0909C 730147 Используйте селектор предметов ACTION_WHEEL_CRAFT, чтобы изготавливать гомеопатические средства, взрывчатку и предметы для восстановления здоровья. 0x0DDE8218 684823 VIP-СЕКТАНТ 0x12F94099 730119 Вера отправила боевые катера, чтобы расправиться с набирающим силы Сопротивлением. 0x14AE95BE 812459 ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ 0x1563EBE7 641888 ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ 0x17578409 684827 БЛОКПОСТ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x1A303873 730136 ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ МИРА 0x1DA6C456 641902 НАВЫКИ И ИСПЫТАНИЯ 0x1F252458 620075 (PH) Trust Meter Description 0x25363189 641884 ДАННЫЕ 0x265EA4D2 812460 Противники будут терпеть ваше присутствие, пока им ничего не угрожает. Если вы отойдете от них, они будут относиться к вам с меньшим подозрением. Важно: Если вы находитесь в запретной зоне, противники будут относиться к вам враждебно. 0x2AA4585D 620074 (PH) TRUST METER 0x2CC5DEC1 684816 Получайте награды, отыскивая тайники выживальщиков. Для этого исследуйте область и используйте подсказки, которые можно найти в записках. 0x301D9184 730160 Управляя транспортом, вы можете отстреливаться, используя оружие для одной руки. 0x31802B9D 812015 Управление по умолчанию: ACTION_STEER Поворот, ускорение и тормоз. ACTION_SHOOT Стрельба ACTION_HANDBRAKE Ручной тормоз (удерж.) ACTION_VEHICLE_EXIT – сесть/выйти из машины Вы можете изменить настройки управления машиной в меню настроек, выбрав управление. Здесь же находятся и настройки для других видов транспорта. 0x33B2DB1E 641886 КАРТА МИРА 0x34E3C35D 684772 АВАНПОСТЫ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x3686DDE5 684821 ГРАЖДАНСКИЙ В ОПАСНОСТИ 0x3A7F7344 684824 Убивайте VIP-сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0x3AF15C96 852245 ИНДИКАТОР ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ 0x3CCC90E2 730168 МЕНЮ ОТРЯДА 0x3D4B6D66 684830 Чтобы уровень сопротивления повысился, нужно, чтобы хотя бы один член Сопротивления остался в живых. 0x43E2C527 820369 ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ ТРАНСПОРТНЫХ СРЕДСТВ 0x4515B332 641891 Доступные задания можно посмотреть в журнале ACTION_PAGE_QUESTS. Включите отслеживание задания, чтобы получать информацию о нем где бы вы ни находились. 0x46E366EA 730169 Вы можете выбирать наемников в меню отряда ACTION_PAGE_SQUAD. 0x477E7811 641899 Чтобы организовать сопротивление: ICON_BULLETLIST Выполняйте задания [] ICON_BULLETLIST Освобождайте аванпосты [] ICON_BULLETLIST Уничтожайте инфраструктуру сектантов и их символику [] Вы можете отслеживать прогресс в меню "Сопротивление" ACTION_MENU_PAUSE 0x4E07988D 852441 ОРГАНИЗУЙТЕ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ, ЧТОБЫ ОСВОБОДИТЬ ОКРУГ ХОУП 0x4FA2A46C 684813 ПОСТРОЙКИ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x506C21B5 746226 ЗАБРАСЫВАНИЕ УДОЧКИ И НАЖИВКА 0x5264E5A8 730845 ЗАПУГИВАНИЕ ЖИВОТНЫХ 0x563824C5 641895 Удерживайте ACTION_AIM, чтобы прицелиться. Нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать отряду двигаться или атаковать. Удерживайте ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать отряду следовать за вами. 0x57DE51B2 730111 Снабженцы дают возможность пополнить боезапас. Их можно найти на освобожденных аванпостах. 0x596D7413 730110 СНАБЖЕНЕЦ 0x5A464EE4 852244 ЛЕЧЕНИЕ 0x5C713519 641885 Изучайте территорию: общайтесь с людьми, читайте записки, журналы и надписи на указателях, чтобы делать отметки на карте и получать новые задания. 0x5D47578D 730101 Уничтожайте вертолетные конвои, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0x5E182A96 686972 Сектанты выполняют различные действия: ICON_BULLETLIST Захват пленников [] ICON_BULLETLIST Сбор припасов [] ICON_BULLETLIST Запугивание гражданских [] ICON_BULLETLIST Саботаж [] ICON_BULLETLIST и многое другое. Помешайте сектантам, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0x5F9E70E8 620077 Нажмите ACTION_MELEE, чтобы атаковать выбранным оружием ближнего боя. Удерживайте ACTION_IRONSIGHT и нажмите ACTION_SHOOT, чтобы метнуть выбранное оружие ближнего боя. 0x614FC372 641901 Очки навыков [] можно использовать в соответствующем меню [] 0x61658D89 730139 Ищите и убивайте животных. Добытые таким образом ресурсы помогут вам выжить. 0x61843B28 746228 КАТУШКА И УЛОВ 0x61FF3E74 649878 ВЫБОР ОРУЖИЯ 0x62CF608D 852119 НАЖМИТЕ ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, ЧТОБЫ ОТКРЫТЬ СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ 0x6374A291 730149 На своей территории последователи секты особенно опасны. Устраните всех сектантов, чтобы освободить территорию от их влияния. 0x637B5BDA 730137 Отправляйтесь в штат Монтана или, как его еще называют, страну большого неба. Исследуйте округ Хоуп вдоль и поперек. Сражайтесь с сектантами, чтобы помочь местным жителям, или просто займитесь охотой и рыбалкой. 0x63DA3A0D 730105 Рыбаки предлагают рыболовное снаряжение. Обычно их можно найти недалеко от рыболовных мест. 0x641A49AA 730157 ПРИМАНКА 0x64DE020F 730154 Бросайте камни ACTION_THROWROCK, чтобы отвлечь врагов от своей позиции и незаметно пробраться мимо них. 0x656756B9 686971 СОБЫТИЯ СЕКТЫ 0x6653AE10 746229 ICON_BULLETLIST Используйте ACTION_LOOK, чтобы не дать рыбе уйти. ICON_BULLETLIST Используйте ACTION_FISHING_REELLINE, чтобы сматывать катушку. По мере усиления натяжения, удочка будет трястись все больше, а леска станет светиться красным. ICON_BULLETLIST Если леска сильно натянулась, прекратите ее сматывать, чтобы не порвать. Это также позволит восстановить ее запас прочности. ICON_BULLETLIST По мере изматывания рыбы возможности для сматывания лески будут появляться все чаще. Смотайте леску до упора, чтобы вытащить рыбу. ICON_BULLETLIST Сматывайте леску, пока не сможете вытащить рыбу из воды и снять с крючка. ICON_BULLETLIST Нажмите ACTION_SWITCH (смена оружия) или ACTION_RELOAD, чтобы закончить рыбалку. 0x68BD347E 730113 Если срабатывает сигнализация, на аванпост прибывают подкрепления. Вы можете уничтожать системы сигнализации одну за другой или отключить их все разом. 0x69AD1F50 684828 Ликвидируйте блокпосты сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0x6B216893 684817 КАРАТЕЛЬНЫЙ КОНВОЙ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x6B72D76C 641894 ПРИКАЗЫ НАЕМНИКАМ 0x6C5E5A24 620076 ОРУЖИЕ БЛИЖНЕГО БОЯ 0x6DB70198 730102 КОНВОЙ ИОАННА 0x713AD492 730166 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0x7865DF21 845497 ПОГОНЯ 0x7C3169CE 641887 Карта мира упрощает ориентирование в мире игры. Уменьшите масштаб, чтобы увидеть общую информацию. Увеличьте масштаб, чтобы увидеть подробности. 0x81016648 852193 БРОСЬТЕ ПРИМАНКУ, ЧТОБЫ ПРИВЛЕЧЬ ВНИМАНИЕ ХИЩНИКОВ 0x81B3F9CB 852442 СКРЫТНОСТЬ: ОСНОВЫ 0x85217847 730161 БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ 0x8590CB7D 730846 Ваша пума может запугивать диких зверей. Бросьте приманку и позвольте этой кошке-убийце разобраться с угрозой! 0x85E1671D 730146 СЕЛЕКТОР СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0x869BB688 641890 ЗАДАНИЯ 0x86AB7F60 641889 Вы можете изменить свой облик в любой момент, нажав ACTION_CUSTOMIZE_SHORTCUT. Новую одежду можно найти в магазинах ICON_SHOP_GENERAL или при исследовании мира игры. 0x87E7E11B 730156 (PH) Build your homebase description. 0x88C11FB2 641900 (PH) PERKS 0x8934CDA4 746231 Перезаряжание на бегу, перезаряжание в режиме прицеливания, стрельба с автоприцеливанием при спуске по тросу, стрельба при перетаскивании трупов, взрывчатка не срабатывает в руках. 0x8F062B0F 730108 ОХОТНИКИ 0x8F4BD554 730144 ЗДОРОВЬЕ И ЛЕЧЕНИЕ 0x901A4F1A 684815 ТАЙНИКИ ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКОВ 0x92532E35 730150 ОСВОБОЖДЕННЫЕ АВАНПОСТЫ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x96B0224A 730159 РУЛИ И СТРЕЛЯЙ 0x9E2AFED2 812461 ВРАЖДЕБНЫЙ 0xA222D22A 620070 СКРЫТНОСТЬ: ВЫСОКАЯ ТРАВА 0xA5FBBF63 730173 Сектанты начали жатву. Они забирают все, что могут найти на этой земле и у этих людей. Организуйте сопротивление и помогите жителям округа Хоуп отстоять свою свободу. А затем избавьтесь от сектантов раз и навсегда. 0xA65DD042 852195 Нажмите Y, чтобы использовать аптечку. 0xA7DCFE12 730145 Находите или готовьте еду. Еда восстанавливает часть вашего здоровья. 0xA84BB3BF 730172 ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В МОНТАНУ 0xA978FFF2 620072 ИНДИКАТОР ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ 0xA9D30A7F 620073 Черный цвет индикатора обнаружения обозначает, что вас не видят. Если индикатор начинает заполняться, значит, вы в поле зрения врага. Когда индикатор заполнится, вас обнаружат. 0xAC3A6E6B 620081 (PH) Movement Description 0xAD672BDE 746230 БОЕВЫЕ СПОСОБНОСТИ (ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ) 0xADC503FC 641893 Члены сопротивления округа Хоуп; окажите им помощь или выполните задания наемников, чтобы завербовать их в свой отряд. 0xB0B0BE18 730189 МЕНЮ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ 0xB18B4F9B 852196 ПОБЕДИТЕ СЕКТАНТОВ, ЧТОБЫ ОСВОБОДИТЬ АВАНПОСТ 0xB2FF114F 730106 ГРУЗОВИК ДЛЯ ЖАТВЫ 0xB38BA471 730170 АНГЕЛЫ 0xB5B1D464 628913 (PH) SHOOT FROM COVER 0xB62D949A 684903 ИСПЫТАНИЯ 0xBBA6107E 620080 (PH) MOVEMENT 0xBE3141D8 730192 Освобождайте гражданских из фургонов сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xBEDD966D 649879 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы вызвать селектор оружия. Используйте ACTION_WHEEL_SELECT, чтобы выбрать оружие. Отпустите ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы подтвердить выбор. 0xC0D13BA9 620071 Находясь в высокой траве, вы можете пригнуться ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы скрыться от глаз врага. 0xC22EF2F1 684904 Выполняйте особые действия, чтобы проходить уровни испытания. Проходя уровни испытания, вы получаете очки навыков. Прогресс прохождения испытаний можно посмотреть в соответствующем меню. 0xC3AE329E 684818 Уничтожайте карательные конвои, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0xC7FC24C9 812462 Враги активно ищут вас по всему региону. Они будут замечать вас с большего расстояния и сразу атаковать. 0xCAE9016E 684819 ПЛЕННИК 0xCB8099ED 730112 СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ НА АВАНПОСТАХ СЕКТАНТОВ 0xCB8D3277 730107 Забирайте добычу из грузовиков сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xCDDFCA9C 730162 С помощью карты мира ACTION_PAGE_WORLDMAP можно быстро перемещаться освобожденными аванпостами. 0xCE516D8D 684826 Уничтожьте транспорт сектантов с припасами, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xD1759B5E 641898 СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0xD57CCBDF 852192 НАЖМИТЕ ACTION_CAMERA, ЧТОБЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ БИНОКЛЬ ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ БИНОКЛЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОТМЕЧАТЬ ВРАГОВ, ЗВЕРЕЙ, СИСТЕМЫ СИГНАЛИЗАЦИИ, ВЗРЫВЧАТКУ И РАЗЛИЧНЫЕ ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ. 0xD8B9F7E2 684829 СТЫЧКА 0xDA54B13F 684820 Освобождайте пленников, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xE04724C0 701138 Дикая местность – это область у границы карты. В дикой местности ничего не происходит, там можно встретить только местную фауну. За ней пролегает граница мира игры. 0xE0C2A68F 880077 Если у вашего напарника кончаются аптечки или патроны, подойдите ближе и нажмите ACTION_INTERACT, чтобы поделиться. 0xE0C7DCBE 746227 ICON_BULLETLIST Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH, чтобы перейти к рюкзаку и выбрать удочку. ICON_BULLETLIST Нажимайте ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE, чтобы перебирать наживки. Премиальные наживки позволяют приманить более крупную рыбу – и значительно быстрее. ICON_BULLETLIST Удерживайте ACTION_FISHING_CASTLINE, чтобы раскрутить леску. Отпустите ACTION_FISHING_CASTLINE, чтобы забросить наживку в воду. ICON_BULLETLIST Водите приманку с помощью ACTION_FISHING_REELLINE, чтобы привлечь внимание рыбы. ICON_BULLETLIST Когда начинает клевать, нажмите ACTION_FISHING_HOOKFISH, чтобы подсечь рыбу. 0xE37226DB 730103 Уничтожайте бронированные конвои, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xE3B1701B 641892 ПОИСК НАЕМНИКОВ 0xE7D1FD76 701137 ДИКАЯ МЕСТНОСТЬ 0xE85026EB 730138 ОХОТА 0xE9B16FB4 730190 Отслеживайте уровень сопротивления в каждом из регионов округа Хоуп в меню сопротивления ACTION_PAGE_REPUTATION. 0xEA22A512 730109 Охотники предлагают охотничье снаряжение и открывают возможности для изготовления предметов. Обычно их можно найти вблизи охотничьих угодий. 0xEB81D686 845498 Убейте сектантов и спасите местных жителей, которых они преследуют. 0xEC2A60B2 620078 БРОСИТЬ КАМЕНЬ 0xEC8EBB71 730153 СКРЫТНОСТЬ: ОСНОВЫ 0xEF01C028 730100 КОНВОЙ ИАКОВА 0xEF92D612 684825 ТРАНСПОРТ СЕКТАНТОВ С ПРИПАСАМИ 0xF2DA1730 812014 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ ТРАНСПОРТОМ 0xF4034F81 746233 Скольжение, перетаскивание трупов, бег во время перетаскивания трупов, отпустить тормоз 0xF435D021 852206 ИЗГОТАВЛИВАЙТЕ ГЕОМЕОПАТИЧЕСКИЕ СРЕДСТВА, ЧТОБЫ УЛУЧШАТЬ СВОИ СПОСОБНОСТИ 0xF4C16B6D 684814 Уничтожайте постройки сектантов, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0xF4E31345 730191 ФУРГОН СЕКТАНТОВ 0xF594AA42 730118 МЕСТЬ ВЕРЫ 0xF635E25A 620079 Бросайте камни ACTION_THROWROCK, чтобы подманить врага или отвлечь его внимание. 0xF6B756EF 730155 ПОСТРОЙТЕ СВОЮ БАЗУ 0xF8763FD7 730158 Используйте приманку, чтобы привлечь внимание диких зверей и посеять хаос в рядах противника. Приманку можно собирать, убивая животных. 0xF8AF0062 628914 (PH) Shoot From Cover Description 0xFB3EAF92 730148 ТЕРРИТОРИЯ СЕКТЫ: ОБЩАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ 0x0BB96E3F 870076 ТЕКСТУРЫ 0x0FE8A916 172760 В этой ячейке находится максимальное количество объектов или элементов ИИ. Удалите часть объектов или добавьте их в другую ячейку. 0x107074A1 870053 Слишком много текстур. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x1A9F0254 870080 ТОЧКИ АНИМАЦИИ 0x1C7E272B 880330 Кол-во зверей на карте достигло максимума. 0x1E804466 57716 Количество машин на карте достигло предела. 0x1F0585AD 882529 Достигнуто максимальное количество коллекций для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0x26A84100 342218 Слишком много объектов. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x279FC2AC 173038 Максимальное кол-во источников света и эффектов на карте. 0x27A6CB3D 342963 Ресурс волны 4 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0x29801831 870059 Количество коллекционных предметов на карте достигло максимума. 0x32642913 356316 Количество точек анимации на карте достигло предела. 0x353645DB 172577 Число взрывов на карте достигло максимума 0x3AF3A289 870055 Слишком много коллекций. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x3BAA1A7B 342222 Слишком много физических объектов. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x3EE23E04 870079 ФИЗИЧЕСКИЕ ОБЪЕКТЫ 0x4519DD63 57715 Количество объектов с поддержкой физики на карте достигло предела. 0x4EE62C3E 342219 Слишком много объектов в одном секторе. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? Вы можете включить или отключить сетку ресурсов в настройках редактора. 0x50A1FBAB 342964 Ресурс волны 5 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0x5425CAAF 882528 Достигнуто максимальное количество транспортных средств для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0x5461823B 870083 ДЕРЕВЬЯ 0x57CC3FB2 342960 Ресурс волны 1 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0x5DA7AF3B 159992 ОБЪЕКТЫ 0x5E9CBA79 870078 СВЕТ И ЭФФЕКТЫ 0x5F6806A2 870060 Лимит физических объектов на карте исчерпан. 0x65AB80B1 882530 Достигнуто максимальное количество деревьев для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0x6DCDC277 356315 Слишком много точек анимации. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x79D10A15 880331 ЖИВОТНЫЕ 0x7D06A2D6 870082 КОЛЛЕКЦИИ 0x821ED656 159991 ПАМЯТЬ 0x825D6BA4 882303 КОЛ-ВО ИИ ДЛЯ ВОЛНЫ 1 0x82D50C80 870058 Лимит текстур на карте исчерпан. 0x8DDA6E3D 870052 Лимит памяти исчерпан. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x8F6F8B23 882525 Достигнуто максимальное количество источников освещения или спецэффектов для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0x97FB1E62 870056 Слишком много физических объектов. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0x9FAC8BF1 882526 Достигнуто максимальное количество физических объектов для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0xA11F1A83 882532 Достигнуто максимальное количество объектов для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0xA6171ACF 342221 Слишком много источников света и эффектов. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0xAB195DA9 172343 Количество компьютерных персонажей на карте достигло предела. 0xB1F0BED3 870081 ТРАНСПОРТ 0xB269A04C 870077 ИИ 0xB9C25E9E 342962 Ресурс волны 3 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0xBA860328 173081 Количество коллекционных предметов на карте достигло максимума. 0xBC138D57 882524 Достигнуто максимальное количество ИИ для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0xC24D8719 57725 Количество разрушаемых объектов на карте достигло предела. 0xC3090940 342220 Слишком много элементов ИИ. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0xC3873117 880329 Слишком много зверей. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0xCEC56E08 342961 Ресурс волны 2 исчерпан. Помните, что ресурсы, доступные для волны расходуются на ИИ окружения и транспортные средства. 0xD2B9A1BB 870075 ЛИМИТ 0xE162302B 870054 Слишком много транспорта. Это может помешать проверке и публикации вашей карты. Продолжить? 0xE4555D2D 882531 Достигнуто максимальное количество животных для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0xE9880FC3 57535 Количество объектов на карте достигло предела. 0xEF4EA9AE 870057 Лимит памяти исчерпан. 0xF6FB41AD 882527 Достигнуто максимальное количество анимаций для этого сегмента. Удалите лишние или переместите их в другие сегменты. 0x18333BAC 533202 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вернитесь к телу 0xC8875C9D 533201 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ тело до места 0x370838EB 882563 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: укрывайтесь за стенами и крупными объектами, чтобы избежать вражеского огня. 0xAE016951 882562 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: вы можете определить направление атаки по индикатору обнаружения. 0x0EF99EF1 850824 НИСХОДЯЩЕЕ СОЛНЦЕ 0x24C445CA 850830 БОЛОТНАЯ ЗЕЛЕНЬ 0x39C17572 850829 КРОВЬ В ВОДЕ 0x43313FFA 850820 ПОКРАСНЕНИЕ 0x7409D479 850826 ПОЛНОЕ КАМУФЛО 0xBA0E443D 852356 (PH) GL79 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xC5A54D54 850822 АКУЛЬЯ ПАСТЬ 0xEF98966F 852357 ВЕТЕРАН ВОЙНЫ 0xF29DA6D7 850828 ПОКА-ПОКА 0x03285390 849774 ДЕРЬМОВАЯ БУХТА 0x1E2D6328 852302 БУДЬ ВОДОЙ 0x4BBBB17A 852301 (PH) Paddle Base Skin 5 Desc 0x62B0841B 849768 ПУРПУР В СТИЛЕ ДИСКО 0x85BC213E 849772 КРОВАВАЯ РЕКА 0xA9EC57BE 849770 ОТ БЕРЕГА ДО БЕРЕГА 0xC8748035 849775 ТОКСИЧНЫЙ ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ 0xD571B08D 849776 БЛЕДНО-ФИОЛЕТОВЫЙ 0xE424F6B5 849766 ХРЯСЬ! 0x0CD5A58A 870125 Вернитесь в 10 000 год до н. э., нарядив своего героя в костюм Far Cry® Primal. 0x0DF86E77 840960 Far Cry® Primal 0x3D072C25 840961 Набор Far Cry® Primal 0xB3EAF889 840959 Far Cry® Primal 0xB4822EE7 840963 Far Cry® Primal 0xDAE45A7D 840962 Far Cry® Primal 0x0CB52323 618909 РАДУЖНАЯ ФОРЕЛЬ 0x0E8C7607 618907 ОЗЕРНАЯ ФОРЕЛЬ 0x2143EB36 689053 ВЕС 0x255F29BE 689379 {0} унц. 0x365EA550 618899 АМЕРИКАНСКАЯ КОРЮШКА (КОРЮШКА) 0x471224EF 618895 ЧАВЫЧА 0x56387908 618893 ВЕСЛОНОС 0x56BCA9B9 618891 ХАРИУС 0x57CEB6BC 618897 КОКАНИ 0x6A289F68 618887 ЧЕРНЫЙ КРАППИ (КРАППИ) 0x6F9D5392 618901 БЕЛЫЙ ЛОПАТОНОС 0x75E19C92 618746 БОЛЬШЕРОТЫЙ ОКУНЬ 0x7B1BBAF2 852466 АДМИРАЛ 0x924C8619 618883 МАЛОРОТЫЙ ОКУНЬ 0x9AA9CC5F 689054 Личный рекорд ({0}фнт.) 0xA162E8E4 618889 БЕЛЫЙ КРАППИ (КРАППИ) 0xB69768E8 618881 КАМЕННЫЙ ОКУНЬ 0xC3E124FB 618903 КУМЖА 0xC6BE94F4 618885 КАРП 0xCA3611F9 618911 АДМИРАЛ 0xE2769546 618905 ЗОЛОТАЯ ФОРЕЛЬ 0x29E9D5B8 850930 АСФАЛЬТ 0x2FFF32BC 850941 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x34ECE500 850927 Синий, как океан 0x37A141E5 850936 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x617A3752 850932 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Base Skin 2 Desc 0x623793B7 850939 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x7A69E0EE 850938 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x7C7F07EA 850935 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Base Skin 5 Desc 0xAA26E4F7 850933 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Base Skin 3 Desc 0xB135334B 850937 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xB27897AE 850926 ПОЛНОЧЬ 0xB723D44F 850934 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Base Skin 4 Desc 0xE2B5061D 850929 ЗАКАТ В САНТА-МОНИКЕ 0xE4A3E119 850940 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xE7EE45FC 850931 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_SPORT Base Skin 1 Desc 0xFFB036A5 850928 Багровая луна 0x1237D3B7 319711 Убийство в ближнем бою 0x1510B995 319081 Убийство из засады 0x2133EB6E 319089 Убийство спасителя 0x22BE2C55 319151 Враг раздавлен 0x248A7B18 319064 Убийство из мести 0x27BDD0D4 319713 Избежание взрыва 0x33A4D746 319118 Убийство ходящего-в-духе 0x42791252 319061 Убийство на расстоянии 0x43663B73 319087 Метка участия 0x65E599E7 319148 Убийство стрелой безумия 0x6715F5AE 319097 Убить 0x7AED2E9A 319082 Убийство скрытого врага 0x7BC69525 319112 Убийство на дороге 0x7CFA7075 319152 Растение собрано 0x844BAF09 319124 Враг повержен 0x89439D00 319710 Осада аванпоста 0x8E8388EA 319063 Последний удар 0xAADE2DD6 319106 Убийство взрывом 0xB18E4FCF 319086 Участие в спасении 0xBC379E5B 319088 Участие в уничтожении техники 0xBEC204BF 319712 Убийство огнем 0xC826B4BA 319083 Первая кровь 0xCF00D324 319117 Уничтожение турели 0xD8D65490 319062 Выстрел в голову 0xE25E6F8E 319090 Планирование на большое расстояние 0xF3CFA012 327747 Время передачи 0xF533926C 319119 Уничтожение троса 0xF64A8324 319149 Быстрое убийство 0xF9407865 319084 Уход от завершающего удара 0xFABE815E 319085 Участие в убийстве 0x07A6C28D 847596 Чтобы вступить в секту Хёрка вы должны 1. Быть охеренно крутым по жизни 2. Уговаривать по 7 банок пива за 5 минут 3. Вас должны звать "Хёрк" 0x0D63CB94 858919 Прошло уже два дня, а про Хоуи до сих пор ничего не известно. Он отправился за образцами и не вернулся, а теперь из леса доносится какой-то странный вой. Я начинаю беспокоиться. Может, Илай прав, и нам следовало уйти отсюда, пока еще была такая возможность? Я вижу все больше сектантов, разъезжающих на своих белых грузовиках, но мы каждый раз от них прячемся. Бейли и Кент собираются бежать. Не знаю, получится ли, вокруг полно сектантов. Боже мой, я ведь ученый, я не создана для всего этого. 0x1005E32A 847591 Список конфискованных предметов 0x1BC6845F 847588 Гэри, Я собрал все снаряжение, которое мы забрали у пленных, и оставил его на хранение в главном трейлере. Дай знать, когда приедет грузовик, чтобы я открыл трейлер. Крис 0x1CA55D5D 858922 Запись в журнале – день 140 0x1DC1F95B 847604 Илай Ты попросил меня присматривать за лесопилкой и докладывать о всяких странных вещах. Мой радиоприемник сломан, поэтому я буду записывать все от руки и потом передам тебе лично. 1) Я видел много грузовиков, доставляющих пленных – как правило, 6 за раз. 2) Слышу проповеди по громкой связи, и днем, и ночью. 3) Их Судьи патрулируют территорию. Еще слышал кое-что о "Поваре", о котором ты говорил. Попробую разузнать побольше, пока я еще здесь. Харрисон 0x27BC6F90 550114 Лаборатория СОП Монтаны 0x2966F3C0 847606 Знаю, меня все еще ищут. Мне удалось сбежать, пока никто за мной не следил, но в скором времени меня выследят. Мне удалось собрать кое-какие припасы, но нога болит так сильно, что я даже не могу нормально стоять. Попытаюсь найти помощь утром. Пожелайте мне удачи. 0x2A3F0E5D 881068 Лесопилка "Барон" 0x3A8E0524 847607 Поспешно нацарапанная записка 0x40AB6A9F 858923 Сегодня я похоронила Бейли. В результате укуса была разорвана артерия, или что-то вроде того... Она потеряла слишком много крови. Я была с ней рядом до самого конца... Держала ее за руку... потом она умерла. Знаю, солдат из меня никудышный, но я не допущу, чтобы их гибель была напрасной. Стреляю я плохо, но могу помочь Илаю и выживальщикам другим способом. Я собираюсь изучить этих... как там Илай их называет?.. "Судьи"? Если я соберу достаточно данных, я смогу все изменить... смерть моих друзей будет отомщена. 0x41F93878 847599 Список пленных 0x560E2554 847592 7 винтовок 10 пистолетов 2 дробовика 12 ножей (охотничьих/карманных) 12 свадебных колец 9 ожерелий 8 пар серег 14 смартфонов 10 кошельков 6 часов 16 пар обуви 15 рубашек 13 штанов 6 юбок / платьев 0x74D54D65 847600 Ст. Грэм – 26 лет Ф. Харрисон – 62 года (скончался) Ф. Парсонс – 21 год (скончался) Дж. Стайлз – 24 года М. Грэм – 29 лет (скончался) Т. Фуллер – 43 года 0x80F13167 847603 Записка 0x8132B023 847598 Вас достали зажравшиеся политики, сидящие в Вашингтоне? Достали сенаторы, которые только и делают, что повышают налоги? Тогда настало время посадить в высокий кабинет своего человека! Достижения: 1) За езду в нетрезвом виде не привлекался 2) Сенатором не избирался 3) Сохранил дома, машину и все свое имущество при разводе 4) Ни разу не был пойман на измене Если вам нужен влиятельный друг, голосуйте за Хёрка старшего! 0x879AF203 847583 Спрятанное снаряжение 0x8B3A4C74 858918 Запись в журнале – день 137 0x8BF7B93A 858921 Прошлой ночью на нас... что-то напало. Первым оно схватило Кента и утащило неизвестно куда. Бейли укусили за ногу, все очень плохо. Утром попытаемся добраться до больницы. Не представляю, кто на нас напал. Это существо было похоже на волка, но не совсем. У него на лбу были красные отметины, и я больше чем уверена, кто-то над ним поработал. Но какое вещество, химического или биологического происхождения, могло бы дать такой результат? У меня есть некоторые теории, но для их подтверждения потребуется взять образцы. 0x9D52F6F1 847590 6:00 – подъем. 6:30 – перекличка. 7:00 – проверка пленников. 08:00 – если проверка пройдена, отвести к клеткам. 9:00 – проповедь Отца. 14:00 – помыть пленников и клетки водой из шланга. 15:00 – принять новых пленников у главных ворот. 17:00 – вечерняя молитва – хвала Отцу. 7:00 – отбой. 0xB2C3BFAF 847608 Эти суки забрали у меня все. Мой дом, мою жену, мою семью... все. Раз никто не может дать им отпор, вся надежда только на меня. Если я собираюсь в Ад, то захвачу с собой как можно больше гадов. Они наехали не на того морпеха. 0xB3365FE7 493980 Лесопилка "Барон" 0xB672E89E 847589 Распорядок дня пленных 0xB9D8FA33 550112 Форт Драбменов 0xBAD256E9 858920 Запись в журнале – день 139 0xBF899EC0 847602 Эти жалкие грешники продолжают убивать наших. Иаков говорит, что нашей церкви нужно больше последователей, и не таких бездарных. Они не заслуживают ничего, кроме праведного огня нашей веры. Пусть их крики станут нашими гимнами, когда мы вознесемся в Рай. 0xCEDFCAA5 550116 Западная радиовышка 0xD54E6E03 847594 Вчера вечером приходил Илай из ополчения Уайттейл. Пытался убедить нас покинуть округ Хоуп, говорил, что мы рискуем стать жертвами "Врат Эдема". Я сказал ему, что мы не закончили и пробудем здесь еще несколько дней. Он ответил, что для ученых мы слишком тупые, и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Уверен, что он преувеличивает опасность, как и большинство людей в этом парке. Ну правда: кому есть дело до группы специалистов по охране природы. 0xDEB33B20 847597 Листовка "Драбмена в сенаторы!" 0xE5896736 847593 Запись в журнале – день 134 0xE718DCA1 847605 Быстро нацарапанная записка 0xE78E33CC 847601 Манифест Повара 0xEF5B21BD 847595 Секта Хёрка 0x247F08F3 744469 Серебряные слитки: {0} 0x8D8E7763 883960 {0} серебряный слиток 0x0895EAB5 849259 ПЛЕННИК МАРСА 0x092D4189 251869 ARCADE 0x112185D8 696266 Система групп 0x1212D1D6 849260 ТЕМНОЕ ВРЕМЯ 0x143A1453 346113 СПРАВКА 0x16C6C1F4 849261 ДЕНЬ ЛЮТЫХ ЗОМБИ 0x19E73B77 92596 НОВАЯ ИГРА 0x1E0CB2BA 266772 Играйте в одиночку, в совместном режиме и по сети на пользовательских картах. 0x2049B011 149368 НАСТРОЙКИ 0x2399E411 849264 Играйте в DLC "День лютых зомби". 0x26EEE33C 849236 РУКОВОДСТВА 0x2CAFD397 849263 Играйте в DLC "Темное время". 0x349EF817 266771 Создайте свои карты и опубликуйте их. 0x3B701DB9 111037 Начать новую игру "Кампания". 0x3D83FC80 546596 ОТМЕНИТЬ ЗАДАНИЕ 0x4A0C50F2 150447 Настройки игры, аудио и видео 0x4AF674B4 879279 Вы не можете начать или продолжить совместную игру, пока не разблокируете этот режим. 0x57F16EFF 546595 ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ТОЧКА СОХРАНЕНИЯ 0x5B735C8E 696299 Продолжить кампанию. 0x5CBBFAE7 696261 DLC 0x60B10AAB 106259 Найти совместную игру "Кампания". 0x7140CD83 849262 Играйте в DLC "Пленник Марса". 0x757A86C0 150446 НАСТРОЙКИ 0x77370C75 853445 UBISOFT CLUB 0x7B606128 208764 РЕДАКТОР 0x91028E39 154999 СОХРАНИТЬ 0xA05CD882 344597 PlayStation™Store 0xAB10294F 92598 ДАЛЕЕ 0xB1CE047C 880941 ВЕДУЩИЙ ИГРОК 0xBC9BC5D8 849258 DLC 0xC0909158 696298 ДАЛЕЕ 0xD4278B9F 344598 Магазин Xbox 0xD73DFADF 93180 ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К СОВМЕСТНОЙ ИГРЕ 0xE9272A7A 696260 МАГАЗИН 0xEF5502A4 495034 МАГАЗИН 0x0E52003E 545944 Рябчики живут в смешанных хвойно-широколиственных лесах и прячутся в зарослях, чтобы избежать жестокой и болезненной смерти в зубах местных хищников. 0x26F8235A 545946 Орлы обычно живут рядом с водой, поближе к добыче и подальше от людей. 0x2B349298 545949 Грифы-индейки легко адаптируются почти к любым условиям. Если кто-то где-то умер – они тут как тут. 0x3C9F1348 545948 Птицы: гриф-индейка 0xA0D331BB 545945 Птицы: орлы 0xAB8FC747 545943 Птицы: рябчик 0xC282E753 545950 Птицы: утки 0xE2B847C5 545951 Утки селятся на болотах, организуют там тайные встречи и постоянно следят за вами. 0x06FFA132 784962 Неизведанное… не бойтесь его, и вы будете вознаграждены. 0x1889546A 784956 Грядет Коллапс, и мы уже начали Жатву… но бояться нечего. 0x1FE49073 784952 Путь в Эдем открыт для тех, у кого есть вера. 0x68E3A0E5 784953 Мы рождены без греха. Следуй по пути и найди эту чистоту. 0x6F8E64FC 784957 Нас мало - тех, кому повезло разделить с Отцом радость победы. 0x818005D0 784955 Будь с нами и ты найдешь путь к Новому Эдему. 0x86EDC1C9 784951 Знаю, обо мне ходят слухи. 0x883649FB 784959 Когда мы умрем, наша плоть сгниет и обратится в пыль… но вера? Вера вечна. 0x9FF6F088 784961 В Блажи нет ненависти. Нет страданий. Нет смерти… Здесь вас ждет счастье. 0xE8F1C01E 784960 До спасения рукой подать. Вам не нужно ни о чем думать - действуйте. 0xF6873546 784954 Тебе нужны ответы. Путь покажет их тебе. 0xFF31796D 784958 Подумайте о жизни. Кто вы? Чего добились? Есть ли у вас цель? Довольны ли вы? Или потеряны? 0x004ABD9E 825431 Самое необходимое 0x0152F92C 841772 Сигнальный огонь 0x091F79BF 825435 Футболка и очки 5.11 MULTICAM® 0x1BC86594 825430 Худшее еще впереди, и вы это знаете. 0x221D1E2C 825436 Головной убор на все случаи жизни. Потому что вы так сказали. 0x32A90202 825438 В конце времен будет грязно... но вы постараетесь не замарать руки. 0x3E448C65 841771 Сигнальный огонь 0x3EE280A9 825429 Спец по выживанию 0x4943BCF3 841766 Судный день 0x7655C9BA 841767 Судный день 0x7CA8EB5D 817764 Будьте готовы ко всему. Когда угодно, где угодно и с кем угодно. 0x8544CD2E 825433 5.11 MULTICAM® 0x8EC1D0F3 817760 Самое необходимое 0x92B2C28A 817758 Самое необходимое 0x98A4268B 817761 Настоящему выживальщику нужно много карманов! 0x9C2636DB 825432 Бойскауты, герлскауты, какая к черту разница. 0xA39BBF65 841765 Судный день 0xABB4DF57 825434 Желтый – отличный, контрастный цвет... Но провериться на дальтонизм не помешает. 0xAEAC0128 841768 Судный день 0xB1BBA8A2 841769 Судный день 0xC21FEB06 817763 Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе вдруг понадобятся десять метров веревки. 0xC2BA7DA3 817762 Легким движением руки брюки превращаются в элегантные шорты. 0xC6BC9834 841774 Сигнальный огонь 0xD49C8FF3 841770 Сигнальный огонь 0xD8B3E841 817757 Спец по выживанию 0xD9AB31BE 841773 Сигнальный огонь 0xF17652CB 817759 Спец по выживанию 0xF4FD394A 825437 5.11 STATION GRIP 0x17663907 711739 Стопка рекламных буклетов, припрятанных до лучших времен. 0x445180CC 711738 Неотправленное письмо 0x5AAE980C 582516 План развития Марины "Если сначала ничего не получается, вычтите убытки из налогов", как говорил Кирк Киркпатрик 20 номеров – эксклюзивных, роскошных, для озера в самый раз Цветовая гамма: нежно-розовый? (миллениалы любят) Не переборщить, просто штрихи там-сям 1 мини-яхта, 5 небольших рыбацких лодок для проката Нанять 5 сезонных инструкторов для рыбалки и походов, чтобы яппи не умирали на моей территории Акваланг??? Там, на дне, есть что-нибудь интересное? Если нет – утопить что-нибудь. Кости русалок, все такое Мини-спа: массаж, само собой, восковая депиляция, процедуры для кожи (минеральная глина и прочая херня) Магазины снаряжения и сувениров (и где-нибудь в укромном уголке "игрушки") нудистский пляж? проверить, сколько стоят ландшафтные работы ресторан на 2 звезды и выше, веганское меню, авокадо, смузи Ксана 0x75B99A51 582517 Записка из марины 0x7BB038AF 541291 Марина Драбменов 0xDC3AEAA2 711737 Уважаемый мистер Хёрк-старший! Прошу простить меня за то, что я разбил вашу драгу и сплю с вашей бывшей женой. Мне очень жаль. Из-за драги, не из-за остального. Без обид. Когда Ада откроет новую марину, я бесплатно угощу вас смузи, бесплатные витамины вам на всю жизнь. Хорошо? Не надо злиться, от этого вам же хуже. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Ксандер 0xE2268B78 711740 Бизнес Аделаиды 0x056E455A 869729 УГРОЗА ВЗРЫВА 0x1C823809 869725 АРКАДНЫЙ ПОЛДЕНЬ 0x1D303603 869734 Бесконечные карты, бесконечный фан! Подойдите к любому игровому автомату или откройте сетевое меню и выберите карту для прохождения. Время игры измеряется в минутах! 0x23D31A98 869716 Соберите самую большую коллекцию... ошейников. Убивайте Судей Иакова стрелами или метательными ножами и собирайте их ошейники! 0x26885979 869711 ДРУЖЕСТВЕННЫЙ ОГОНЬ 0x3B8D69C1 869721 ЗАДАНИЕ – ОГОНЬ! 0x3ED62A20 869718 Бесконечные карты, бесконечный фан! Подойдите к любому игровому автомату или откройте сетевое меню и выберите карту для прохождения. Время игры измеряется в минутах! 0x48A6E451 869733 АРКАДНЫЕ НОЧИ 0x4914EA5B 869726 Бесконечные карты, бесконечный фан! Подойдите к любому игровому автомату или откройте сетевое меню и выберите карту для прохождения. Время игры измеряется в минутах! 0x50F89708 869730 Ба-бах! Пора подорвать парочку-другую сектантов или хищников. Сделаем задачу более интересной – используем ненаправленные взрывы. Бочки, техника и другие предметы вам в помощь. 0x6B40F872 869717 АРКАДНЫЙ РАССВЕТ 0x6E1BBB93 869722 Убейте как можно больше животных огнем, но не используйте коктейли Молотова и огнемет. Включайте смекалку и жгите! 0x731E8B2B 869712 Ваши наемники готовы нанести ответный удар! Прикажите им уничтожить как можно больше сектантов. 0x7645C8CA 869715 ВОРОТНИЧКИ 0x824839FE 869728 Не стоит слишком уж сближаться с сектантами. Все-таки у вас мало общего. Лучше попробуйте убить кого-нибудь из них хотя бы со 100 метров! 0x9BA444AD 869732 Не окажете "медвежью услугу"? Добудьте немного медвежатины и продайте ее за деньги. Не обмишурьтесь – сначала завалите зверя из пистолета! 0xA01C2BD7 869719 СТОЛКНОВЕНИЕ НЕИЗБЕЖНО 0xB842588E 869724 Используйте оружие ближнего боя и крушите черепа сектантов, выбивая им зубы. 0xBD191B6F 869713 ПОДОРВИ И БРОСЬ 0xCE3296FF 869731 МИШКАБУРГЕР 0xD7DEEBAC 869727 МЕТКИЙ СТРЕЛОК 0xE88FC93D 869714 Уничтожьте как можно больше внедорожников сектантов с помощью динамита, гранат, самодельных бомб или взрывчатки (с ДУ или бесконтактным взрывателем). 0xEDD48ADC 869723 ЗУБЫ НОЮТ 0xF58AF985 869720 Отложите на время пушку, ведь гораздо удобнее давить сектантов автомобилем. Подойдет также любое колесное, воздушное или водное средство передвижения! 0x001A730B 349214 Связь с игроком %ls потеряна. 0x11C0FAAF 843105 Группа, к которой вы хотите присоединиться, находится в режиме, не позволяющем подключение дополнительных игроков. 0x1A6DAC2C 882607 Не удалось загрузить карту. Пожалуйста, попробуйте позже. 0x335F3429 885982 Вы уже участвуете в этой сессии. 0x37865C56 870145 Возврат на основной экран. 0x473B807B 883840 Хотите разрешить друзьям присоединяться к вашей группе? Это можно сделать в меню настроек игрового процесса. 0x48C11CC2 327760 В рамках этой сессии будут сохранены: навыки; созданные, найденные и приобретенные предметы; патроны, метательное оружие, взрывчатка и медсредства. Достижения и прогресс в определенных заданиях недоступны. Другие достижения доступны. Автоматическое подтверждение через 10 секунд. 0x4B33C17A 348018 Файл поврежден или не найден и не может быть загружен. Имеется резервное сохранение, но в нем может отсутствовать часть игрового прогресса. Загрузить резервное сохранение? 0x4B7718CD 349987 Ошибка создания сессии. Возврат в главное меню. 0x4D01A2B7 348338 Файл сохраненной игры поврежден и не может быть загружен. 0x4F84A80E 843106 Слишком большая группа для данного режима. Необходимо удалить часть игроков в меню группы. 0x5B249363 870146 Вы перемещены на основной экран. 0x6355DC1F 158068 {2}.{1}.{0} {3}:{4} 0x690D5C5C 348587 Файл сохранения принадлежит другому пользователю и не может быть загружен. Хотите переписать файл и создать новое сохранение? 0x6E43BC83 313126 Файл с сохраненной игрой поврежден и не может быть загружен. Если вы продолжите, этот файл будет переписан. 0x83CBA47A 844691 Продолжайте игру в режиме кампании, чтобы получить доступ к сетевым функциям. 0x96C8E257 349213 Игрок %ls покинул игру. Ваша игра будет перезапущена. 0x9BF9A592 348339 Данные профиля повреждены и не могут быть загружены. Данные будут перезаписаны. 0x9DC9486A 859323 Вы хотите покинуть игру и перейти в редактор карт. Ваша группа будет распущена. 0xA07CF6BE 843104 Достигнут максимальный размер группы. 0xA27E39CB 843103 Достигнут максимальный размер группы для данного игрового режима. 0xA5E7F18A 887448 Действие занимает больше времени, чем ожидалось. Попробуйте повторить попытку позже. 0xAFE2F46D 887442 В этой сессии будут сохранены данные только о следующих элементах: навыки, создаваемые предметы, добыча, приобретаемые предметы, боеприпасы, метательное оружие, взрывчатка и гомеопатия. Прогресс выполнения заданий и получения связанных с ними призов не сохранится. Получение других призов не ограничено. 0xBC49F696 870144 Вы перемещены в главное меню. 0xC7A0625A 870143 Возврат в главное меню. 0xCA1DD1CD 870655 Соединение с серверами Far Cry® 5 потеряно. 0xCFF74BA2 845514 В данный момент подключиться к сессии невозможно. Повторите попытку позже. 0xD6D78748 348591 Файл сохранения принадлежит другому пользователю и не может быть загружен. 0xF05F0495 886047 Сервис Ubisoft Club временно недоступен. Повторите попытку позже. 0xF0D15CFE 880939 Слишком большая группа. Чтобы разблокировать совместный режим, пройдите вступление. 0xF513453D 843107 Сессия, к которой вы хотите подключиться, в данный момент недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xFD608962 845515 Вы уже оставляли жалобу на эту карту. 0x02466EEB 346887 Инструмент STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Водные слои" помогает создавать водные поверхности из данных текстур. Искусно применяя этот инструмент, вы сможете создать карту с STYLE_FCC_ORANGEразличными водными уровнями и водопадами. 0x12961919 346935 Решили изменить STYLE_FCC_ORANGEцель задания? Вы можете это сделать в STYLE_FCC_ORANGEменю во время STYLE_FCC_ORANGEредактирования карты. Ландшафт и его объекты сохранятся, но все объекты ИИ и игрового процесса будут STYLE_FCC_ORANGEудалены. 0x2E2CDE3C 346923 В режиме STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Играть" или STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Исследовать" в STYLE_FCC_ORANGEменю STYLE_FCC_ORANGEредактора можно STYLE_FCC_ORANGEвключить настройки STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Неуязвимость" и STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Невидимость". Это поможет вам протестировать карту. 0x358471E3 346911 Вы можете изменять STYLE_FCC_ORANGEпродолжительность анимации и STYLE_FCC_ORANGEвосстановления. Для этого выберите одну из STYLE_FCC_ORANGEточек анимации на STYLE_FCC_ORANGEкарте и откройте меню STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Редактировать объект". 0x42834175 346909 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEНе все объекты ИИ могут использовать STYLE_FCC_ORANGEточки анимации. STYLE_FCC_ORANGEВ графе "неподдерживаемые архетипы" вы найдете более подробную информацию. 0x4528D2A8 346889 Не хотите создавать собственный ландшафт? Выберите STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Тип ландшафта", и пространство игры будет собрано из имеющихся элементов в STYLE_FCC_ORANGEслучайном порядке. 0x4734CC94 346921 Выбирая вариант STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Исследовать", вы появляетесь рядом с камерой, все STYLE_FCC_ORANGEусловия победы и STYLE_FCC_ORANGEдополнительные условия поражения STYLE_FCC_ORANGEотключены. Вы STYLE_FCC_ORANGEневидимы и STYLE_FCC_ORANGEнеуязвимы. 0x4754C72E 346919 Выбирая вариант STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Играть", вы запускаете карту в STYLE_FCC_ORANGEРедакторе и проходите ее так, как будут проходить STYLE_FCC_ORANGEдругие игроки после публикации. 0x4BC5C493 346931 В инструментах ландшафта находится функция STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Снимки", которая позволяет делать "фотографии" карты. Снимки появляются в STYLE_FCC_ORANGEсписке карт. Постарайтесь сделать такие кадры, которые STYLE_FCC_ORANGEпривлекут внимание игроков. 0x4FF065E6 346901 Эта STYLE_FCC_ORANGEфункция позволяет определить, когда STYLE_FCC_ORANGEзапускается новая волна ИИ. После того, как умрет половина врагов из предыдущей волны? Или сразу после того, как умрет первый из них? Используя различные настройки, вы сможете изменять STYLE_FCC_ORANGEтемп боя. 0x666FAEA7 346939 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEНавигационная сетка представляет STYLE_FCC_ORANGEобласти, по которым могут STYLE_FCC_ORANGEпередвигаться управляемые ИИ персонажи и техника. Если эти зоны STYLE_FCC_ORANGEне соединены друг с другом, переходить из одной в другую персонажи не смогут. Используйте инструмент STYLE_FCC_ORANGEсглаживания рельефа, чтобы STYLE_FCC_ORANGEобъединить такие зоны. 0x7421A0A2 346910 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИндикатор памяти отражает ряд ресурсов, которые используют объекты вашей карты. Если вы использовали много типов объектов, которые не пользуются общими ресурсами, это может плохо сказаться на производительности. 0x753FE414 346941 Инструмент STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Растительность" помогает STYLE_FCC_ORANGEбыстро добавить на карту зеленые зоны. 0x7846B85C 346885 Как и объекты ИИ окружения, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEтранспорт является частью STYLE_FCC_ORANGEресурсов ИИ. Добавляя очередной объект на карту, убедитесь, что вы следите за рациональным использованием STYLE_FCC_ORANGEресурсов. 0x7A9940D4 346929 Инструмент STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Границы карты" помогает задавать на карте STYLE_FCC_ORANGEграницы игровой зоны. Игроки, вышедшие за STYLE_FCC_ORANGEграницы карты, должны вернуться в битву до окончания обратного отсчета. 0x827086D1 346927 Инструмент STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Окружающая среда" помогает изменить характер карты. Вы можете настроить STYLE_FCC_ORANGEвремя дня, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEоблачность, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEосвещение, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEзвуки и параметры STYLE_FCC_ORANGEгидросферы. 0x8C90AB17 346992 С помощью STYLE_FCC_ORANGEотметок цели можно провести игрока по наиболее STYLE_FCC_ORANGEважным местам на карте. 0x964C7DA9 346917 Инструмент "STYLE_FCC_ORANGEДорога" помогает прокладывать дорогу по ландшафту. Вы можете создать STYLE_FCC_ORANGEнесколько дорог. 0xA18EAFC5 346913 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИндикатор объектов отражает количество объектов и растительности, которую вы использовали в карте. Их ценность различна. Достигнув 100%, вы не сможете добавлять новые объекты. 0xA6F0267F 346897 Искусственное освещение включается только в STYLE_FCC_ORANGEтемное время суток. 0xAC9D2032 346905 У ИИ окружения есть STYLE_FCC_ORANGEточки возрождения. В STYLE_FCC_ORANGEменю функций объектов можно выбрать следующие варианты: STYLE_FCC_ORANGEпоявляться один раз, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEвозрождаться, или STYLE_FCC_ORANGEвозрождаться незаметно. 0xB1CFC1A1 346881 Перед публикацией карта должна пройти несколько проверочных тестов, чтобы удостовериться, что на вашей карте могут играть другие игроки, и что в ней нет ошибок. В STYLE_FCC_ORANGEРедакторе откройте STYLE_FCC_ORANGEменю и выберите функцию STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Проверка", чтобы узнать, соответствует ли ваша карта всем параметрам. 0xB2C50AF2 346915 Индикатор STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Быстродействие" указывает на то, насколько плавно будет идти игра в зоне, где вы находитесь. 0xBF26441D 346925 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEСнег и STYLE_FCC_ORANGEперспектива видны, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEтолько если вы STYLE_FCC_ORANGEиграете на данной карте. 0xC3CE7EB7 346893 Объекты, которые должны STYLE_FCC_ORANGEобязательно присутствовать на карте, чтобы она прошла проверочные тесты, перегруппируются в инструменте STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Объекты игрового процесса". Здесь вы найдете STYLE_FCC_ORANGEточки возрождения игрока, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEсигнализации и т.п. 0xD5E9277E 346891 Настройки STYLE_FCC_ORANGEуровня океана находятся в инструменте STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Окружающая среда" и позволяют задать единый STYLE_FCC_ORANGEводный слой для STYLE_FCC_ORANGEвсей карты. 0xD643998D 346903 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИИ окружения непосредственно к STYLE_FCC_ORANGEцели задания не относится. STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИИ окружения можно добавить STYLE_FCC_ORANGEбез влияния на цель задания, чтобы сделать карту более интересной или сложной. Но помните, что чем больше таких объектов вы используете, тем STYLE_FCC_ORANGEменьше объектов ИИ будет вмещать каждая волна. 0xD7FD67C9 346943 Инструмент STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Текстуры" помогает задавать ландшафту разнообразные поверхности, такие как трава, грунт, скалы. Вы также можете в любое время изменить текстуру данной ячейки и поэкспериментировать с видом местности. 0xDB8A10CF 346907 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEТочки анимации – точки привлечения внимания, на которые реагирует STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИИ вашей карты. STYLE_FCC_ORANGEИИ на карте STYLE_FCC_ORANGEслучайным образом выберет одну из STYLE_FCC_ORANGEточек анимации, переместится в эту точку и запустит соответствующую анимацию. 0xDC1550B7 346933 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEМодификаторы – это STYLE_FCC_ORANGEизменения игрового STYLE_FCC_ORANGEпроцесса на карте. Интенсивность воздействия зависит от того, какие именно STYLE_FCC_ORANGEмодификаторы и в каких сочетаниях используются. 0xE714FDA4 346899 Вы можете создать до STYLE_FCC_ORANGE5 волн ИИ. Каждая волна поддерживает максимальный объем ИИ. 0xEBDB620A 346875 Вы можете загружать и редактировать карты, созданные STYLE_FCC_ORANGEдругими игроками. Неплохой способ STYLE_FCC_ORANGEпознать секреты мастерства. 0xF3BD0D84 346873 Вы можете выбрать из STYLE_FCC_ORANGE4 целей задания. Цель задания определяет STYLE_FCC_ORANGEзадачу игрока. 0xF77F3371 346937 Хотите изменить снаряжение? Выберите функцию STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Модификаторы" в STYLE_FCC_ORANGEснаряжении игрока. Если вам там ничего не понравилось, выберите комплект снаряжения из пустой ячейки и поместите выбранное оружие рядом с точкой возрождения игрока. 0xFED0793C 346945 ВЫРАВНИВАНИЕ Используйте инструмент STYLE_FCC_ORANGE"Выравнивание", чтобы создавать плоские поверхности со стартовой точки. Это удобно для STYLE_FCC_ORANGEигрового процесса и помогает создавать поверхности, с STYLE_FCC_ORANGEоптимальной навигационной сеткой. 0x0378DBD9 869328 Бетти 0x04151FC0 869332 Роуз 0x0DA353EB 869336 Джуди 0x14B862AA 869326 Шэрон 0x1D0E2E81 869322 Оливия 0x2855881A 869338 Кэти 0x63BF523C 869327 Рене 0x6A091E17 869323 Диана 0x6D64DA0E 869317 Лиз 0x73122F56 869333 Кристи 0x747FEB4F 869329 Эми 0x7AA4637D 869337 Арлин 0x836ABB22 869321 Линда 0x84077F3B 869325 Джули 0x9A718A63 869331 Иви 0x9D1C4E7A 869335 Элейн 0xEA1B7EEC 869334 Лорен 0xED76BAF5 869330 Салли 0xF3004FAD 869324 Джен 0xF46D8BB4 869320 Сьюзи 0x098DB2FD 367147 ВЫБОР КАРТЫ 0x23A1363F 367153 IGE_KICK_PLAYER ИСКЛЮЧИТЬ ИГРОКА 0x27E7105F 367150 НАЧАТЬ ИГРУ НА КАРТЕ 0x807F694D 367148 СМЕНИТЬ КАРТУ 0x8C055DCB 367149 ДОБАВИТЬ КАРТУ 0xCC28443A 367152 ДОСТУПНО 0xF8412319 367151 ОТМЕНИТЬ ВЫБОР КАРТЫ 0x0666682F 820331 Волосы А – брюнет 0x16E4239C 820346 Волосы С – голубые 0x1B76B2AD 820335 Волосы А – темный шатен 0x222A589E 820343 Волосы В – рыжие 0x32BE065F 820341 Волосы В – темный шатен 0x337E330E 820336 Волосы А – светлый шатен 0x4C01C17F 825439 Стрижка выживальщика 0x4E889A5D 820334 Волосы А – голубые 0x60E4688A 820342 Волосы В – светлый шатен 0x6F563797 820345 Волосы С – блондин 0x71F8BADF 820338 Волосы В – брюнет 0x836DA908 820333 Волосы А – блондин 0x8AC2388C 825357 Восставший из ада – маллет 0x9CD697CE 820347 Волосы С – темный шатен 0xC91DE39D 820337 Волосы А – рыжие 0xCDE833A0 820349 Волосы С – рыжие 0xD76AFC5C 820340 Волосы В – голубые 0xE005C84F 835840 Восставший из ада – маллет 0xE742A3C9 820348 Волосы С – светлый шатен 0xEA5DF6B0 820344 Волосы С – брюнет 0xF4F37BF8 820339 Волосы В – блондин 0x435AB2B1 587102 БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА 0x59EBED6E 587105 МАГАЗИН 0x76BFB138 587106 ЯЩИКИ С ДОБЫЧЕЙ 0x8457AD1C 848831 ДОМОЙ 0xA2E6B94A 587107 ПРОФИЛЬ 0xD7C82329 587103 СПИСОК КАРТ 0x061D996B 850808 Золотой триммер 0x0C5760E6 850814 Укус снежинки 0x1152505E 852355 Замерзшее озеро 0x44C4820C 852354 (PH) M249 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x8089EBC5 850806 Мизинец 0x8AC31248 850812 Старая горчица 0xC70BB343 850815 Бежевый взрыв 0xCD414ACE 850810 Река крови 0xDA0E83FB 850816 Авада-вокадо 0x059E443F 728793 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x87C1BA0E 728792 Quest_GenericИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ трос 0x661AC23A 274917 ACTION_INVENTORY_SORT СОРТИРОВКА ПО ТИПУ 0x7EF15866 882285 В настоящий момент у вас нет STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗАЖИГАЛОК. 0x8822C715 274915 ACTION_INVENTORY_SORT СОРТИРОВКА ПО НОВИЗНЕ 0x90365542 880641 В настоящее время у вас нет КЛЮЧЕЙ. 0x9A0A96C5 882287 0xA5D4A4DE 887895 ЗАЖИГАЛКИ 0xA754A25D 823336 ОСОБЫЕ БОЕПРИПАСЫ 0xBA79A7BD 823334 МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0xC6F981B5 823333 ДАННЫЕ 0xE19F1DBC 587028 КЛЮЧИ 0xEB518F55 882397 КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ 0xED7A3A6B 823335 ГОМЕОПАТИЯ 0xEFFF1F87 587031 МАТЕРИАЛЫ 0xF2E201EF 274916 ACTION_INVENTORY_SORT СОРТИРОВКА ПО ЦЕНЕ 0xF34DBBBF 882398 В данный момент у вас нет КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫХ ПРЕДМЕТОВ. 0x268A66FC 662124 ЛАГЕРЬ У ДЕРЕВНИ-ПРИЗРАКА 0x5E97D5AE 662126 ДЕРЕВНЯ НА ГОРНОМ ПЛАТО 0x8FFC0B98 662125 РЫБАЦКАЯ ДЕРЕВНЯ 0xBC98A5B5 652276 ЛАГЕРЬ В ЗАПАДНОЙ ДОЛИНЕ 0xFB38594E 652277 ЛАГЕРЬ ВОЕННОПЛЕННЫХ 0x71F024D1 848009 Начать игру 0xAB88A27C 849235 НАСТРОЙКИ НОВОЙ ИГРЫ 0xADAC4629 848010 Продолжить игру 0xB0B8CF56 852675 Сменить профиль 0x1A05280B 363532 МЕСТЬ 0x3D07EDC8 208879 Crouch Отпустить 0x484232A6 874930 СОВЕРШИТЕ ПРЫЖОК ВЕРЫ 0x6CC95358 211550 Jump Качаться Crouch Остановиться 0x747E6B81 208880 Crouch Отпустить 0xA1219793 341042 Прыжок 0xD626A705 341043 Снять 0x008BA25A 850836 Красная ракета 0x2FAD7F03 850840 ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ. ПОГНАЛИ! 0x6265DE08 850843 Карамельный сюрприз 0x7F60EEB0 850844 Взрывная клубничка 0x861FD0F4 850834 Неприступный Форт-Нокс 0xA9390DAD 850842 Цифровая ваниль 0xB43C3D15 852359 БОЛЬШАЯ КОШКА 0xCBD771FF 850838 Неоново-синяя тоска 0xE1AAEF47 852358 (PH) RPG7 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x00C647A5 883964 ТЕКУЩИЕ РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ 0x01F34044 539669 ТЕСТ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЬНОСТИ 0x03770E18 882435 мин. 0x055F3EA6 886042 ОЗУ: 0x084123B4 886044 ТЕКУЩИЕ 0x098F1E93 886045 ПРЕДЫДУЩИЕ 0x0C190226 847951 К/с: 0x0E5EDD38 539691 Максимум к/с: 0x0F285B31 777143 Чтобы улучшить производительность игры, снизьте качество графики. 0x1362E292 539732 Время 0x146CC4E2 539726 Результаты теста 0x1C9DA7F8 539687 Цель 0x2355AD8F 539682 Тест производительности Far Cry® 5 0x29E6A496 886039 НАСТРОЙКИ ВИДЕО 0x2D044CB1 847950 К/С 0x3253E261 539689 Минимум к/с: 0x32B6CE24 539728 Общее время: 0x35A3DB23 777144 Изменение этих настроек может улучшить результаты теста в трудных местах: 0x3D8062A2 777130 Верт. синхронизация: 0x3F7A3141 882436 макс. 0x4053807C 777139 Хороший 0x434F7B68 777131 Огранич. частоты кадров: 0x467F4910 539727 ACTION_BENCHMARK_DETAILED_INFO ПОДРОБНАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ 0x4E0CD1A4 777140 Средний 0x4F94C4BA 880982 Разрешение: 0x5147C175 539695 РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ 0x55317DE6 889037 Версия драйвера видеокарты: 0x55AA351A 539684 Загрузить настройки игры 0x55D1C6BB 777136 Частота кадров ограничена. Отключите ограничение частоты кадров на время тестирования, чтобы получить более точные результаты. 0x580E4CA7 886040 ПРОЦЕССОР: 0x58222C5C 886046 Запустить тест 0x5AD96FB9 539709 placeholder Очень слабая система 0x5F07E47B 886041 ВИДЕОКАРТА: 0x6162F4BC 539712 placeholder Божественная система 0x6AE034F8 539729 Посмотреть расширенную версию 0x6F231908 777127 ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О СИСТЕМЕ 0x7774C422 885920 {0} 0x7B9CE1C2 886038 РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ ТЕСТА 0x7FBD571E 539731 К/с 0x831E7720 777129 Оконный режим: 0x8A1C872F 717912 ACTION_TOGGLE_UI ПЕРЕКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ИНТЕРФЕЙСА 0x8FCFAD3F 539690 К/с в среднем: 0x9A9CC6A7 883963 ПРЕДЫДУЩИЕ РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ 0x9E83C7EC 539685 Загрузить использующиеся в игре настройки 0xA47A2CDD 539730 Far Cry ® 5: частота смены кадров 0xA8B47131 777135 Верт. синхронизация включена. Отключите вертикальную синхронизацию на время тестирования, чтобы получить более точные результаты. 0xA9F4E493 539683 Начать тест производительности 0xAB8D7215 539711 Средняя производительность 0xAD75D1A2 539686 Выбрать папку 0xB45A5456 777138 Отличный 0xB96C115F 811269 {0} : {1} 0xBEEB4146 882437 средн. 0xC1654FF9 777137 Результат тестирования: {0} 0xC750FCDD 777141 Ниже оптимального 0xCB20838E 539724 ACTION_BENCHMARK_PREVIOUS_TEST ПРЕДЫДУЩИЙ РЕЗУЛЬТАТ 0xCE42D0C7 539725 ACTION_BENCHMARK_PREVIOUS_TEST ТЕКУЩИЙ РЕЗУЛЬТАТ 0xCF54D436 777142 Производительность игры можно увеличить, снизив параметры качества видео 0xDC734463 777132 ЧАСТОТА КАДРОВ 0xE2E2C83B 777716 РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ: 0xE8FFFED9 539688 ACTION_BENCHMARK_EXIT ВЫХОД 0xF4324475 886043 ГРАФИК 0xF6FA66C7 539710 placeholder Слабая система 0xFE190C2C 539692 Кадров отрисовано: 0x02B83D2C 848819 Вышка Мансфилда 0x1CCEC874 391706 Туннель Соколиного глаза 0x2B600231 847493 Выживальщики, ваши дни сочтены. Вы думаете, что хорошо сражаетесь, но вы только отдаляете неизбежное. Мы нашли вас здесь, найдем где угодно. Можете бежать, но от нашего суда вам не скрыться. 0x2DA018DA 847494 Записка сектанта 0x4D58FCEC 791674 Хижина Фрэнка 0x6CA43CFB 428292 Стоянка "Вэлли-вью" 0xD4CC0E6B 847492 Моя одержимость йети началась еще когда я был подростком. Я работал вожатым в летнем лагере, присматривал за группой двенадцатилеток. Водил в походы, учил плавать на каноэ, ну а в основном следил, чтобы они случайно не убились и были всем довольны. Время от времени мы уходили в лес, разбивали там лагерь и учились выживать в дикой природе. Никогда не забуду того, что увидел однажды ночью. Мы разбили лагерь в густой чаще и уже заканчивали ужинать, когда я услышал, как что-то большое движется к нам через кусты. Сначала мы подумали, что это медведь, но существо, которое мы увидели, не было похоже ни на одно известное нам животное... 0xF2C0A958 391704 Хижина Дэнски 0xFEA9DCAD 847491 Манускрипт Дика Дэнски 0x0BE04442 825722 Эффекты: гонки 0x1BA7DC4A 825720 Эффекты: огонь 0x6F37AF21 825721 Эффекты: насекомые 0xA83BFE4A 825718 Освещение и эффекты 0xBD709B80 848093 Эффекты молнии 0xD7395F66 825719 Эффекты: пыль 0xEFB9C7C8 825723 Эффекты: дым 0xF0C10503 878216 Эффекты электричества 0xF6B0ABC8 728750 Освещение 0x05892E7E 847639 Canis Lupis – идеальный кандидат для испытаний, но я предлагаю проверить формулу и на других особях, чтобы понять, сможем ли мы добиться похожих результатов. Вот краткий список кандидатов: 1) Лось – Alces alces 2) Пума – Puma concolor 3) Медведь – Ursa Arctos Horribilis В центре "КЛЫК" неподалеку есть медведь, которого мы можем использовать, если до него доберемся. 0x30C77BD3 496179 Стройматериалы Линеро 0x461374BF 496175 Госпиталь Сент-Фрэнсис 0x47C04B45 496178 Взлетная полоса Лэнсдаун 0x831D5CD0 856059 Расс. На крыше что-то гниет. Я тут видел, как на соседнюю радиовышку сел орел, и у него что-то было в когтях. Видимо, он выронил добычу, теперь она жарится на солнце. Тебе не помешало бы залезть туда и прибраться. Бен 0x979B67FD 847643 Привет, Джексон, присмотришь за моими вещами? Я сегодня в патруле, и у меня не попросту не хватит места. Я заскочу, когда буду возвращаться в шале. Спенсер 0xBFCE6D24 847642 Записка 0xCBEDADF7 847638 Исследовательские записки 0xDEC91AFF 533388 Дом Макниллов 0xFA05B76A 856058 Записка 0x0AE09F32 364518 ЗАВОЕВАНИЕ 0x19CF6771 366792 ЗАХВАТИТЕ КОНТРОЛЬНЫЕ ТОЧКИ И НАБЕРИТЕ НУЖНОЕ КОЛ-ВО ОЧКОВ ДЛЯ ПОБЕДЫ! 0x1D63A15E 251651 УБИТО ЖИВОТНЫХ: {0}/{1} 0x325EB1B6 843332 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ЖИВОТНЫХ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0x588DFB0E 586898 ОЧКОВ НАБРАНО 0x5B4EF62F 366791 ЗАХВАТ ТЕРРИТОРИЙ 0x884257AB 843331 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ЖИВОТНЫХ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0xABD83423 245672 ВСЕ ЖИВОТНЫЕ УБИТЫ! 0xC106FE40 241551 ОХОТА 0xCBA1F7E8 251652 ВРАГОВ УБИТО: {0}/{1} 0xD55AE912 843330 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ЖИВОТНЫХ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ 0xEE74BEF0 241552 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ЖИВОТНЫХ 0x074D6B80 889115 ОСОБЫЙ КОСТЮМ 0x36EB6CAF 889170 НАДЕТЬ 0x5A4EC4F2 889114 МАСКА 0x61B10C64 889171 Ваш особый костюм будет заменен предыдущим пользовательским комплектом. Продолжить? 0x3FBA78EC 859263 ЗАГАР ОПОЛЧЕНЦА 0x6EA726D7 859261 Премиальная раскраска АКМ 2 0x6F77E95F 859266 Елки-палки 0x7272D9E7 859265 Кровавый апельсин 0xA42B3AFA 859267 Тигриный хвост 0xA5FBF572 859262 Премиальная раскраска АКМ 3 0xB92E0A42 859264 СТАРАЯ МОГИЛА 0xE8335479 859260 РОЗОВОЕ ЗОЛОТО 0x252A49A3 878121 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 5 Desc 0x382F791B 878118 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 2 Desc 0x6DB9AB49 878113 ПИРАНЬЯ 0x70BC9BF1 878116 ЛОБСТЕР 0xA6E578EC 878114 ВЕСНУШКА 0xBBE04854 878115 ЗОЛОТАЯ РЫБКА 0xBEBB0BB5 878117 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 1 Desc 0xEB2DD9E7 878112 МОРСКАЯ СИНЕВА 0xEE769A06 878120 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 4 Desc 0xF373AABE 878119 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 3 Desc 0x0B05D44C 352302 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ Interact – взять C4 0xF283491C 352301 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ Interact – взять мину 0xA139749C 847297 0x021BD3C2 881633 Убейте 25 врагов из лука на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0x03418807 881636 Теория большого взрыва 0x093DC0AD 881632 Лучник 0x0A39CA92 881656 Эвакуация 0x1108250F 881622 Бах-бах 0x14CA30A5 881603 Одержите победу в смертельной схватке 0x14DFCCC3 881607 Сыграйте 5 игр категории "Штурм" в совместном режиме 0x1F1E3EC3 881604 Освободитель 0x1F3C8464 881648 Незаметный 0x224A5DBC 881646 Разрыв шаблона 0x2C2611A2 881616 Круши их 0x3039BF6B 881631 Убейте 25 врагов из ручного пулемета на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0x32D8BEB0 881621 Убейте 25 врагов из ПП на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0x3B0F55E3 881650 Незаметный освободитель 0x3D4E8291 881615 Сыграйте 5 игр категории "Охота за головами" в совместном режиме 0x47BE7AAE 881638 Ближний бой 0x4864CF67 881613 Сыграйте 5 игр категории "Эвакуация" в совместном режиме 0x4AA6D74D 882478 Убейте 50 игроков на любой карте для игры по сети 0x4D2AF81D 881605 Сыграйте 5 игр категории "Аванпост" в совместном режиме 0x6F905F1D 881649 Пройдите 1 карту из категории "Лучшие" в режиме "Штурм", не привлекая внимания врагов 0x76187C70 881617 Убейте 25 враждебных игроков в любой многопользовательской игре 0x78F2651B 881658 Охотник за головами 0x799E8012 881634 Жгун 0x7C3BEC86 881659 Пройдите 5 карт из категории "Лучшие" в режиме "Охота за головами" 0x7E2C3424 881606 Мастер совместного штурма 0x7E8460D4 881618 Без паники 0x7EFC5E8F 881640 Эксперт по быстрым убийствам 0x7EFD5E4C 881637 Убейте 25 врагов из переносного ракетного комплекса или гранатомета на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0x80B90615 881623 Убейте 25 врагов из дробовика на любой карте из категории "Лучшие" 0x822B2CC2 881644 Бойня 0x85228420 881639 Убейте 25 врагов при помощи оружия ближнего боя на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0x974D3C6A 881655 Пройдите 5 карт из категории "Лучшие" в режиме "Штурм" 0xA605F98D 881630 Выставка оружия 0xAA4F5698 881645 Убейте 25 зверей на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xAE599CDC 881625 Убейте 25 врагов из пистолета на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xAFCBE8D6 881612 Совместная эвакуация 0xB0F3E040 881657 Пройдите 5 карт из категории "Лучшие" в режиме "Эвакуация" 0xB3550E3C 881626 Доставка свинца 0xB3D75E3A 881629 Убейте 25 врагов из винтовки калибра .50 на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xB70613D0 881620 Тра-та-та 0xB8ABB6C0 881653 Пройдите 5 карт из категории "Лучшие" в режиме "Аванпост" 0xBAE34736 881627 Убейте 25 врагов из штурмовой винтовки на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xBAEA760E 881628 Снайпер 0xBC0F333B 881642 Мозгоправ 0xBC8B3CC3 881619 Пройдите 3 любые карты в режиме "Аванпост" из категории "Лучшие", не дав врагам поднять тревогу 0xC0F9A8D8 881601 Одержите 5 побед в командной смертельной схватке 0xC1DC5078 881647 Убейте 25 врагов взрывами на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xC4B567C3 881641 Совершите 25 быстрых убийств на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xCBAFE3C7 881635 Убейте 25 врагов из огнемета на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xD1A5BD98 881654 Мастер штурма 0xD5D5C8D3 882479 Убейте 50 противников из штурмовой винтовки на любой карте из категории лучших. 0xDAFDE5B5 881602 Чемпион смертельной схватки 0xE027747F 881643 Убейте 25 врагов выстрелами в голову на любой карте категории "Лучшие" 0xE78911E4 881652 Освободитель 0xE8E27EEE 881651 Пройдите 1 карту из категории "Лучшие" в режиме "Аванпост", не привлекая внимания врагов 0xF39EBF81 881624 Бах 0xF49DDBAC 881600 Мастер командной смертельной схватки 0xFB6095B2 881614 Совместная охота за головами 0x21BF0028 883929 Сетевые серверы временно недоступны. Проверьте подключение или повторите попытку позже. 0x210B0490 886353 ЧЛЕНЫ ОТРЯДА 0x24BD11D8 882284 Найдите STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDБОЙЦОВ и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСПАСИТЕ их, чтобы добавить в STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСОСТАВ ОТРЯДА 0x332419A2 882576 Помогите отыскать и спасти ДЖОКЕРА, чтобы добавить его в свой отряд. 0x33B1CB71 887441 0x37FEDE86 882578 Помогите отыскать и спасти БОЛВАНА, чтобы добавить его в свой отряд. 0x4973F912 882577 Помогите отыскать и спасти МОЗЕСА, чтобы добавить его в свой отряд. 0x4EFFCE7D 887445 0x7897441A 887446 0x8E4A1BED 887443 0x906786ED 881707 ВСЕГО УБИЙСТВ 0xA64C1797 887444 0xB87B8B29 881706 КЛАСС 0x058236EC 346059 СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ 0x1077F9C5 112343 КАРТЫ 0x48D5FF20 346989 УНИКАЛЬНОЕ 0x68A31BD2 146721 УНИКАЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0x7117CD73 269921 ДОП. ОРУЖИЕ 0x936E0BB0 190440 ОРУЖИЕ 0x9795F12C 346056 ПРЕДМЕТЫ 0xB8D68F4A 346058 БОЕПРИПАСЫ 0xE5A5E247 80224 ПРЕДМЕТЫ И БОЕПРИПАСЫ 0x013E9712 685007 Бита с шипами 0x02780623 791596 AR15 (снайперская) 0x0CE24550 684941 М133 0x0EFE1D38 684940 HTI50 0x1E892752 684942 Обрез M133 0x20FA6BBD 685015 MP5 0x2AF5D13E 685017 MP5SD 0x2CC8C5F7 685000 Модернизированный AK47 0x3B9822ED 684998 АК-47 0x4C8FFB67 685011 P08 0x50F9AE8D 852567 Весло 0x54609D03 880898 Труба 0x5830DB3A 685014 MP40 0x61B6639A 685005 Бейсбольная бита 0x86FC42CF 685016 MP5K 0x9812EB30 852566 Мотыга 0x9D8DCEA4 685012 P226 0xA04D3A10 684997 45_70 SG 0xA7189D98 685004 Кастет 0xA848F4AB 684939 M629 0xA85F17C7 725746 GL79 0xA972CD69 685013 MAC-11 0xB49CBAD8 684999 AR15 0xBBC04DA0 832177 Лопата 0xBE075990 685008 ВИЛЫ 0xCD7F68AD 685001 Композитный лук 0xCF245F57 685002 M249 0xDA44F443 685009 Кувалда 0xDEF34F54 791597 AR15 (скрытность) 0xDEFFA624 685010 1911 0xE1B2B943 880900 Труба с болтами 0xE29B96D0 685006 Алюминиевая бита 0xF2A1BF34 685003 M60 0xF73E4C85 880899 Труба с раструбом 0xFAC7F5D9 880897 Ветка 0x3105E8EF 832114 Вас убил игрок STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY{0}! 0x7326CE0D 508988 ВЫ УБИЛИ ЗВЕРЯ: {0}! 0x7436535D 832115 ВЫ ПОГИБЛИ! 0xB1E6A950 508987 ВЫ УБИЛИ ИГРОКА STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY{0}! 0x16AFD62A 351959 Отправьте ключ другу, чтобы поиграть с ним вместе. 0xC6621BCB 882533 0x01B1F253 841707 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0x6D819CF3 841708 СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА 0xF78DFBFA 841706 ОДИНОЧНЫЙ РЕЖИМ 0x00174481 326245 Разрешить снег 0x0AC7BD08 426958 Нет 0x0B536EA0 879278 Объемный звук 0x10BD5547 846647 Буря 0x23A64AE5 408923 Сила ветра 0x26AFD282 682633 Непрозрачность неба 0x3E9A656F 682622 Угол задника 0x4E359CF0 57595 Уровень воды 0x4EC5A646 326246 Окружающее освещение: 0x56631DCC 682654 Высота облаков 0x63E1E193 682623 Эффект 0x69F72459 344570 Задник 0x7A1F5531 682655 Тени облаков 0x7BCD7BF9 682631 Непрозрачность экспозиции 0x7CE586A2 682628 Непрозрачность эффектов 0x8142A540 682624 Цветовой фильтр 0xA165BAD5 682821 Минуты 0xA25318D6 858903 ЗВУК 0xA434C09A 159634 Тип облаков 0xBB86D3FC 682626 Экспозиция 0xC4664528 326247 Окружающий звук: 0xC68B3555 427876 Высота задника 0xCE737BD6 885981 Океан: вкл. 0xD3D1E5CA 716912 Музыкальная тема 0xE250F0A9 851911 По умолчанию 0xF460E532 682625 Глубина резкости 0xF69C9D02 682630 Переходы: глубина резкости 0xF9127547 682632 Непрозрачность освещения 0xFAE87E60 682629 Непрозрачность цветового фильтра 0x00921FC8 57530 Очистить ячейку 0x0425021C 57462 Новые объекты 0x0681F283 57469 Нанести текстуру 0x08991883 172095 Убрать воду 0x0C12E168 57402 Вращение 0x115E3842 57455 Привязать к высоте 0x147515C9 57499 Удалить точки 0x172E647B 364538 Быстрое увеличение 0x17835F3B 172060 Дыра 0x19971332 172062 Убрать дыру 0x19D45201 305159 Ландшафт 0x1C49D6CD 147636 Плавно разровнять 0x1D494C53 57454 Выступ 0x1D5D896D 57497 Параметры объекта 0x1FD100CF 372756 Цель 0x227379AA 57502 Удалить снимок экрана 0x2C9C7CD3 57457 Разгладить 0x2EB17354 57489 Начало/конец склона 0x2FACEC76 147634 Выравнивание 0x2FE1608F 276048 Выбор группы 0x36FA0F24 57493 Добавить шум 0x36FD3302 284781 Объекты 0x39618760 276054 Исследовать 0x4C91AC40 57476 Методы ландшафта 0x4DAA6170 276050 Привязка к ландшафту 0x4DDE6DCC 172096 Еще 0x4DF53799 57491 Поднять 0x4EB9E084 57486 Сгладить 0x503D939F 57503 Перейти к позиции снимка экрана 0x5338E9DA 323199 Выберите инструмент 0x567F1060 57458 Склон 0x57426327 57488 Выбрать высоту 0x5B456E0E 57529 Выбрать сплайн 0x5D384F22 57570 Отменить выбор 0x5DB7AF9B 57468 Добавить растительность 0x62AE81C5 57498 Сдвинуть точку/новая 0x630B17E1 276051 Дублировать 0x670D615C 148012 Убрать шум 0x672C0283 57470 Окружение и звук 0x686658E6 870142 Разместите растения 0x6A5395AE 57466 Привязать к сетке 0x6D8D7616 57511 Отмена 0x6DDB6974 276052 Восстановить ориентацию 0x706959A4 57393 Выбрать 0x70983D79 281929 Отрегулировать 0x7356600F 57413 Переместить 0x74E33905 274457 Один мертв 0x7A93D910 848623 Зона активатора 0x7C74B2A4 274462 Показать 0x7DCC1E12 57471 Зона для игры 0x7ECCAA25 57410 Сменить ось 0x7F18EC85 57509 Отменить 0x846AB80F 57527 Увеличить высоту 0x878C4EFD 57456 Горизонтали 0x88BB5E50 57405 Принять 0x8A9792C6 161005 Высота камеры 0x8AEFAC1E 426267 Уровень союзников %d 0x8E2C2550 364539 Быстрое уменьшение 0x8EE90EE4 281927 Выполнить 0x8F6B68C3 151179 Поиск 0x9019B1FC 57514 Инструменты 0x90DC4784 281930 Параметры объекта 0x93F2A17D 57528 (Удерживать) Взять 0x9A839C66 57474 Править сплайн 0x9AB0D177 284729 Добавить объекты 0x9BBB12FE 57523 Увеличить время 0x9C4BAD03 57403 Добавить 0xA0A7E5BD 281928 Перейти 0xA2E92817 57479 Покраска 0xA50E134D 57391 Сброс 0xA5BE6525 347074 ОТМЕНА/ПОВТОР/ИГРАТЬ 0xA6BC8A4F 57507 Выбор инструмента 0xAD05D68E 57524 Уменьшить время 0xADF573C4 57583 Параметры кисти 0xB31F5F8A 57401 Добавить и править 0xB4A0E0B0 276049 Нормальное движение 0xB627401F 57496 Углубление 0xB7026545 327968 Бросить на землю 0xB7133BED 877051 Сетка навигации 0xB99EF671 57501 Сделать снимок экрана 0xBCF53AA1 57512 Выбрать тип 0xC14BEC5E 284784 Точки анимации 0xC26BC9DA 870141 Нарисуйте растения 0xC2E189CD 276055 Играть 0xCE535C8B 57395 Удалить выделенное 0xD1F96BD6 274458 Все мертвы 0xD27AE76C 274461 75% мертвы 0xD38AD5C2 57404 Удалить 0xD3EB4CF8 57481 (Удерживать) Горячая клавиша 0xD3F0481E 284728 По сигналу тревоги 0xD6F64245 281935 Изменить координаты 0xD7601461 327961 Враги и союзники 0xDAC10DBD 147635 Выравнивание 0xDACBEF3E 57490 Отменить склон 0xDC977C5E 57494 Добавить эрозию 0xDCF4D418 274465 Животные 0xDD1D1088 57475 Снимок экрана 0xDE5846EF 277099 Активатор: 0xDF5CDEAA 284783 ИИ окружения 0xE16D6DE4 161006 Меню 0xE1FD59E7 274459 25% мертвы 0xE9461B09 364515 Детали карты 0xEA8EA61B 57478 Дорога 0xEB6ECB71 57460 Эрозия 0xEE9A3BDD 57510 Повторить 0xEF2E2A6D 277098 Отменить выбор 0xF0BBB275 57461 Шум 0xF11384DF 57477 Объекты 0xF198F7CB 57653 Закрыть инструменты 0xF1A69640 57604 Назад 0xF2B74365 424346 Изменить координаты центра 0xF3295D8A 372759 УБРАТЬ (ЦЕЛЬ) 0xF44F8970 372758 ДОБАВИТЬ (ЦЕЛЬ) 0xF5E184BF 57657 Выйти из режима просмотра 0xF6213086 172093 Водные слои 0xF6C31917 172094 Добавить воду 0xF78AD48B 426108 Все 0xF803A884 426266 Задать центр 0xF8C29E5E 57487 Задать высоту 0xF922062C 172061 Добавить дыру 0xF9E8D138 305160 Игровой процесс 0xFAA1E4B6 274464 Добавить ИИ 0xFB09D723 57492 Опустить 0xFE5F3890 274460 50% мертвы 0xFE6F798E 57495 Выступ 0x04FBF556 886274 Season Pass 0x0BC779FB 886287 0x146FFCE1 886284 Набор "Хаос" 0x384EB58A 886279 0x5E753E1C 886269 Используйте серебряные слитки Far Cry®5 для покупки премиум-оружия, транспорта, предметов персонализации и мн. др. Количество: 500 серебряных слитков 0x6778A37C 886271 Используйте серебряные слитки Far Cry®5 для покупки премиум-оружия, транспорта, предметов персонализации и мн. др. Количество: 2400 серебряных слитков 400 бесплатно! icon РЕКОМЕНДУЕМ большинству игроков приобрести этот набор. 0x67A689B7 886280 Темное время 0x7E7F0ECB 886283 0x80DBAD30 886270 Используйте серебряные слитки Far Cry®5 для покупки премиум-оружия, транспорта, предметов персонализации и мн. др. Количество: 1050 серебряных слитков 50 бесплатно! 0x90615EF8 886286 Набор "Диверсант" 0xA50C7375 886276 Пленник Марса 0xA5FAC0FC 886281 0xABC298A6 886278 День Лютых Зомби 0xB0D875E9 886282 Набор "Выживальщик" 0xBB13B430 886275 0xD3F90829 886273 Используйте серебряные слитки Far Cry®5 для покупки премиум-оружия, транспорта, предметов персонализации и мн. др. Количество: 7250 серебряных слитков 2250 бесплатно! Это набор с value icon ЛУЧШЕЙ ЦЕНОЙ. 0xD4242DC3 886285 0xF2D7E0FE 886277 0xF4D16CD8 886272 Используйте серебряные слитки Far Cry®5 для покупки премиум-оружия, транспорта, предметов персонализации и мн. др. Количество: 4550 серебряных слитков 1050 бесплатно! 0x0AC94AD2 870645 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x509FE1A4 366612 НОВАЯ КАРТА – СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА 0x6D6AADF0 870041 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ КАРТУ 0xE2B501D3 273107 НОВАЯ КАРТА – ОДИНОЧНАЯ/СОВМЕСТНАЯ 0x00C1B881 563871 Quest_GenericДОЖДИТЕСЬ завершения взлома 0x02769A6E 551492 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ ингредиенты Тику 0x02993B3A 587752 Quest_DefendДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома мисс Мэйбл 0x02F5A7A8 572643 Quest_KillВЫПОЛНИТЕ 3 выстрела в голову 0x0338E9B3 551840 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ скотный двор 0x03BDC759 849164 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ бейсбольной битой 0x049F2DCA 846766 Quest_GenericПРИГОТОВЬТЕСЬ к прибытию конвоя 0x04DA830C 845931 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Фини 0x05535747 658809 Quest_GenericПОДНИМИТЕСЬ на крышу хижины 0x059AD062 563325 Quest_GenericРАССКАЖИТЕ Верджилу, что вы уничтожили цветы Блажи 0x05AF7C86 592104 Quest_GenericИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ гомеопатическое средство "Ярость" 0x071197DD 744052 Вы покинули район. 0x0774DCD2 730613 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до водоочистной станции 0x081F1CBB 591632 Quest_GotoОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к охотничьему домику 0x0879E5F1 554886 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ цели 0x08D1D548 869505 Закрыто – только аварийный выход 0x09E646BB 612017 Quest_SecureЗАЧИСТИТЕ область 0x0C44585C 730201 Quest_DefendДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома мисс Мэйбл 0x0E8B6B86 709063 Quest_GenericВЫПОЛНИТЕ еще несколько движений для Гая 0x0F49D79D 567353 Вам не удалось побить рекорд Тика. 0x110EE2A2 777134 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ масло из Блажи 0x121167AF 563811 Quest_GenericОТРАЗИТЕ 2-ю волну атакующих 0x1231180A 591577 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ гомеопатическое средство "Ярость" 0x12668117 554881 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ свиней 0x132C23A9 554772 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Зипом 0x13484C33 588215 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ указанную точку 0x13F858F2 563883 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ контейнеры Блажи 0x14E37603 642043 Quest_GenericПРИНЕСИТЕ сумку доктору Чарльзу Линдси 0x14EB8471 663932 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x15FF2B23 857698 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ рекламный щит "Да" ("YES"): 0x17AE3BE0 563872 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до заправки 0x1922B4CF 554497 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ вертолет Ады и убейте пилотов 0x1955004E 878374 Quest_GenericПРИСОЕДИНИТЕСЬ к Зипу на скотном дворе Флэтайрона 0x1A0E01DD 869359 Quest_DefendПРИКРОЙТЕ Зипа, закладывающего взрывчатку 0x1AED328D 642025 Quest_GenericПРИНЕСИТЕ сумку доктору Чарльзу Линдси 0x1AEF5265 563868 Quest_GenericВЗЛОМАЙТЕ компьютер 0x1BC8CFC6 876635 Из-за вас Тик пострадал. Ну что за облом. 0x1CF0EFA5 563696 Quest_GenericСТОЛКНИТЕ Ангелов в огненные ямы 0x1E57F1D6 554780 Quest_DefendНАЙДИТЕ кошечку мисс Мэйбл 0x1F6102BF 870711 Вы можете разблокировать костюм-крыло или парашют в меню навыков. 0x23DA4096 842319 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x251CE4CA 563880 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за лодочным конвоем 0x25BF0775 704236 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ 1 неповрежденную шкуру черного медведя 0x2685F34B 611861 Quest_SecureЗАХВАТИТЕ марину 0x2717C488 823444 Идет взлом 0x27C61AD0 559872 Quest_GenericПОДНИМИТЕСЬ на последний этаж 0x29DD3D28 563760 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ в тюрьму к доктору Чарльзу Линдси 0x2AF05D41 639869 Quest_GenericНЕ ДАЙТЕ сектантам обезвредить бомбы 0x2C4D5ABC 657109 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Зипом 0x2CED8E1D 730746 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ растения Тику 0x2D5E9806 825657 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ вертолет от мастерской 0x2E69A202 563764 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ 2 неповрежденные шкуры скунса 0x2F80B38D 836499 Quest_GenericПОДБЕРИТЕ экспериментальную приманку 0x30757A22 589771 Quest_GenericИдите и НАЙДИТЕ нескольких Ангелов 0x348F60B4 619601 Quest_GenericПРОДОЛЖИТЕ взлом 0x34F1B55B 626565 Quest_GenericДОБАВЬТЕ Аделаиду в свою команду 0x359E62B9 770048 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы покидаете область задания 0x361E073C 563881 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ лодочный конвой 0x397E28E1 552044 Quest_GenericУСТРОЙТЕ беспредел вместе с Акулой. 0x39BE5967 588447 Вы должны убить Ангелов в пещере! 0x3CDDA614 846767 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до безопасного места 0x3E958295 551466 Вы слишком далеко от Акулы! 0x3FBC3EC3 591631 Quest_GotoОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к пожарной вышке 0x410B32BC 657108 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Зипом 0x4143597B 658810 Quest_GenericПОДНИМИТЕСЬ на крышу хижины 0x42F2F9A3 572646 Quest_KillВЗОРВИТЕ Ангела 0x431CF09D 663852 Quest_GenericПОЛОЖИТЕ приманку на стол 0x442EE7B0 612013 Quest_DEFENDСПАСИТЕ доктора и освободите пленников 0x44E6EF0F 560706 Quest_GenericСПАСИТЕ оставшихся пленников 0x48D51D2A 612012 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до серных источников 0x4975D565 851460 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ оставшиеся контейнеры 0x49FF4762 744048 ВНИМАНИЕ! Сектант обезвреживает бомбу 0x4A005625 592951 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ оставшихся Ангелов 0x4AEF8343 851461 Quest_GenericЗАВЕРШИТЕ маршрут, использовав гомеопатическое средство "Ярость" 0x4BD8CE3C 552045 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ столько Ангелов, сколько сможете 0x4C3FB29E 845930 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ Фини 0x4DCBB1F8 870636 Смерть с Небес – прием, который можно осуществить, прыгнув на врага сверху. 0x50C12A46 869922 Quest_GenericСОЖГИТЕ книгу Иосифа Сида 0x513591CA 782328 Quest_KillОХРАНЯЙТЕ скотный двор 0x51B5F838 554891 Quest_GenericЗАВЕРШИТЕ маршрут, использовав гомеопатическое средство "Скорость" 0x54329284 710602 Quest_GenericОБЫЩИТЕ местность 0x54525A7E 592955 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ пилота, укравшего Тюльпан 0x5487AAAD 663853 Quest_GenericПОЛОЖИТЕ приманку на стол 0x54DD7000 842318 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ бочки с виски Шерри 0x56352702 592105 Quest_GenericИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ гомеопатическое средство "Скорость" 0x5703113A 563759 Собрано ингредиентов: {0} / {1} 0x58B881D5 587131 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ пилота 0x5911814B 563697 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тиком 0x592BD708 642060 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до лаборатории доктора Чарльза Линдси 0x595275B4 540405 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Акулой 0x5C91B3A5 811265 Quest_GenericЗАМИНИРУЙТЕ 4 золотых ящика 0x5E0E8974 842316 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Шерри 0x5F89C41C 589786 Quest_GenericВЫПОЛНИТЕ движения, следуя указаниям Гая 0x5F9FE2C7 704211 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ 1 ед. масла из Блажи 0x611729CC 585759 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ записи Отца 0x6334F930 791684 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Гаем 0x63BCB02B 834526 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ все книги комиксов 0x65165739 592938 Quest_GenericОТРАЗИТЕ 3-ю волну атакующих 0x6529C669 563692 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тиком 0x655D831C 588446 Вы не смогли заманить Ангелов в пещеру! 0x65DE46CD 851751 Цель уходит! 0x6647304C 646092 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ еще Ангелов на площадку 0x66D615B1 572645 Quest_KillВЫПОЛНИТЕ убийство сверху 0x676817AD 563758 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ 1 кусок оленины 0x680D1937 559957 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с шерифом 0x6A106041 777133 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ масло из Блажи 0x6AC513E6 663851 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ всех Ангелов и сектантов 0x6ACD0B45 554884 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тиком 0x6B4533F0 563716 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к шерифу 0x6B9A33D8 869967 Quest_KillБЕЙТЕ свиней 0x6EB3BAB3 876423 Масло из Блажи можно найти на трупах ангелов. 0x6F6A5EE4 560909 Quest_DestroyНайдите и УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ алтари "Врат Эдема" 0x6F8A1130 563852 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Ксандером 0x6F9A11D9 552048 Quest_GenericОХРАНЯЙТЕ область 0x70B570C2 626323 Quest_GenericЗАВЕРБУЙТЕ Аделаиду Драбмен 0x70C974AA 730200 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ дом мисс Мэйбл с помощью пумы 0x71899530 881083 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от Зипа 0x7244A78B 563757 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с ветеринаром 0x72654BF4 559869 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ статую Отца 0x72826D03 561761 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ насосы в каждом здании 0x731D1384 856060 Quest_GenericОХРАНЯЙТЕ область 0x73D83314 587267 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ the AR-C 0x7499E313 882514 Вы бросили "Тюльпан". 0x75CEFBBA 729724 Quest_DefendОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ в лагерь неподалеку и найдите пуму Персик 0x75F5BEC5 552047 Quest_GenericОТКЛЮЧИТЕ колонки 0x7647B051 793740 Вы не выполнили указания Тика. 0x769A92DF 586896 Quest_GenericРЕШИТЕ проблему с шумом 0x76B773F4 869392 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тиком еще раз 0x793D07B7 612014 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до серных источников 0x79CB01DD 563694 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ горчицу 0x7A290F6A 852484 Quest_GenericОТКЛЮЧИТЕ оросители 0x7B49999B 612011 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с доктором Чарльзом Линдси 0x7B776767 569887 Вы можете добавить Аделаиду в свой отряд 0x7BBBDA62 587268 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ бейсбольной битой 0x7D0108D6 572632 Quest_GenericОХРАНЯЙТЕ область, чтобы обеспечить тишину 0x7DAC825E 586199 Quest_GenericУЗНАЙТЕ координаты, просмотрев файлы на компьютере 0x7E6D43E0 658812 Quest_GenericНАБЛЮДАЙТЕ за полевым испытанием 0x7EB1BE07 572644 Quest_KillСОЖГИТЕ Ангела 0x800F516B 698373 Quest_GenericПОЛУЧИТЕ дальнейшие распоряжения 0x81263EDA 572639 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Гаем 0x815C902A 554783 Quest_DefendОТВЕДИТЕ пуму к мисс Мэйбл 0x82C8704C 836500 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ в лабораторию доктора 0x844F5071 612018 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с доктором Чарльзом Линдси 0x845F8599 563324 Цветы, собранные сектантами, уничтожены 0x85FB5138 554794 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ ворота 0x8646C426 729723 Quest_DefendУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ врагов 0x87A69FF2 639852 Quest_GenericСОЖГИТЕ поля Блажи 0x87AF3F2C 554499 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Аделаидой 0x89CB0DCA 743928 Quest_DefendЗАМАНИТЕ пуму в загон 0x8B183615 592420 Quest_GenericОТРАЗИТЕ 1-ю волну атакующих 0x8D7223A4 642059 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до тюрьмы округа Хоуп 0x90BCF099 842423 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ сигналящий грузовик 0x91F91ABF 730745 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ растения Тику 0x93459225 552904 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до оранжереи Джессопов 0x9382CA68 820149 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ сектантские грузовики с наркотиками 0x949C060B 582159 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ оставшихся Ангелов 0x94B3769F 586895 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ бейсбольной битой 0x95DB14E0 593008 Вертолет Аделаиды уничтожен. 0x96408627 588854 Вы не смогли убить животное с помощью оружия ближнего боя. 0x97E60941 563884 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до тайника с контейнерами Блажи 0x98801FB1 715312 Quest_GenericПРИДУМАЙТЕ, как добраться до насосов 0x9CF9DE9B 848872 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ гомеопатическое средство "Скорость" 0x9DE44F3D 611938 Quest_DestroyЗАЩИТИТЕ свою позицию 0x9DF14DBD 591633 Quest_GotoОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к вышке 0x9F391E31 658194 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до фермы 0x9F9E176F 811121 Quest_GenericПРИСОЕДИНИТЕСЬ к Зипу 0xA0D92829 554887 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ цели 0xA2053E34 791533 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Гаем в пещере 0xA288FD6D 704212 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ 3 неповрежденные шкуры гризли 0xA309CC43 828583 Quest_GenericЗАВЛАДЕЙТЕ вертолетом Аделаиды 0xA390B216 592242 Жатва Ангелов 0xA40CE78C 715370 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ дробовиком 0xA45608A6 849165 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ ПП 0xA58173DB 848873 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ гомеопатическое средство "Ярость" 0xA7D01E3B 878215 Вы не смогли защитить марину. 0xAB43BC76 563693 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ для Тика нужные ингредиенты 0xAE5161C1 586886 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ the AR-C 0xAED602FB 554795 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ грузовики с громкоговорителями 0xAF18E1A0 658176 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ снаряжение 0xB0E78C97 554773 Quest_DefendПОГОВОРИТЕ с мисс Мэйбл 0xB2263A48 554888 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тиком 0xB2DC048D 554784 Quest_DefendПОГОВОРИТЕ с мисс Мэйбл 0xB5B92302 856062 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ оставшихся противников 0xB7B1A8BB 658134 Quest_GenericВСТРЕТЬТЕСЬ с Зипом на скотном дворе Флэтайрона 0xB7CD33BA 554796 Quest_SecureУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ оставшихся противников 0xB884943A 662097 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ всех Ангелов и сектантов 0xB979B240 658811 Quest_GenericНАБЛЮДАЙТЕ за полевым испытанием 0xB982F7D0 563326 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до тюрьмы округа 0xBA3CF3A8 841493 Quest_GenericОБЫЩИТЕ местность 0xBC260D3D 730619 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ вертолет Аделаиды, осмотревшись с вышки 0xBC9A3939 642044 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ шкуры животных на охоте 0xBCD169E8 880995 Quest_GenericЗАХВАТИТЕ Юдоль Страданий 0xBD9855C0 589571 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ гомеопатическое средство "Скорость" 0xBE8BA3F0 563765 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к доктору Чарльзу Линдси 0xBECF4B6A 588441 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в статую 0xBEE74ED9 552155 Quest_GenericЗАВЕРШИТЕ маршрут 0xBF385E96 589783 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ Ангелов на площадку 0xC2BA951E 612015 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ сумку доктора 0xC3016802 834525 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Надин 0xC3B6F395 589222 Quest_DefendВЫБЕРИТЕ лакомства для пумы в селекторе оружия и бросьте их 0xC54A2569 572637 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ громкоговорители сектантов 0xC7602278 585758 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ статую Отца 0xC8CB6E19 563717 Quest_DefendСПАСИТЕ пленников 0xCA498C3E 569888 Нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать Аделаиде приземлиться. 0xCB2F06D9 658195 Quest_KillУБИВАЙТЕ только сектантов 0xCBE084A2 639872 Вы столкнули недостаточно ангелов в огненные ямы. 0xCC8E8ADC 551488 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ для Тика нужные ингредиенты 0xCD3BC33E 710603 Quest_GenericОБЫЩИТЕ местность 0xCDD421BA 842317 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ бочки с виски с озере 0xCE553368 554883 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ цели 0xCFCB12EB 820367 Вы покинули Гая! 0xCFF05892 554885 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ свиней 0xD29EF6D8 554498 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ Тюльпан в марину 0xD3D98A6B 874924 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за Зипом к скотному двору 0xD7BD0710 847497 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ пилота/пилотов 0xD87E7E4C 587754 Quest_DefendВОЗЬМИТЕ лакомства для пумы 0xD886FE07 841015 Quest_DefendДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома мисс Мэйбл 0xD8D59622 838267 Quest_GenericУСТРОЙТЕ ЗАСАДУ на Жрицу 0xD8E954BD 639871 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до шахт "Катамаунт" 0xDB31FCD6 856061 Quest_GenericУБЕЙТЕ Жрицу 0xDB90139D 552046 Quest_GenericВЫКЛЮЧИТЕ музыку 0xDF4A0C03 612016 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до серных источников 0xDFBFA5A6 642058 Quest_GenericДОБУДЬТЕ 2 неповрежденные шкуры вилорога 0xE279E6C1 563323 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ собранные сектантами цветы Блажи 0xE2831035 698479 Quest_GenericУБЕЙТЕ оставшихся Ангелов 0xE308AC2C 591552 Член съемочной группы пострадал! 0xE3BC97A2 789652 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ одурманенных животных 0xE45A4F42 588445 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с первым помощником режиссера 0xE485FAFE 820150 Quest_GenericУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ сектантские лодки с наркотиками 0xE55A15A6 848821 Quest_GenericВООРУЖИТЕСЬ дробовиком 0xE676369D 554786 Quest_DefendОТВЕДИТЕ пуму домой, приманивая ее вкусняшками 0xE7077A3E 851750 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ вертолет Аделаиды 0xE78DB081 592954 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ пилота 0xE7C9A52F 572642 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ Ангела оружием ближнего боя 0xE97C0724 563866 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до заправки 0xEBA6C18A 551461 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Тиком 0xEBF83C90 563751 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до Юдоли Страданий 0xEC26AD24 563695 Quest_GenericОТНЕСИТЕ растения Тику 0xEC7C1663 587777 Цель уходит! 0xEF2CF964 551491 Quest_GenericСОБЕРИТЕ цветы дурмана 0xEF644366 554882 Quest_DestroyУНИЧТОЖЬТЕ цели 0xF31D2008 587132 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до игровой площадки Тика 0xF44D7D26 588378 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Дину 0xF68838E5 559870 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до статуи Отца 0xF92D3A3B 845442 Quest_GenericЗАНОВО АКТИВИРУЙТЕ взрывчатку 0xFA38BC39 572613 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с Гаем 0xFAB5E191 834557 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕ комиксы Надин 0xFCCBA068 559970 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с доктором Чарльзом Линдси 0xFCEA4C17 563556 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ сочинения Иосифа 0xFF6228CD 572633 Quest_GenericОХРАНЯЙТЕ область и защищайте группу 0x0070254F 539278 Общее число специалистов, которые стали вашими наемниками. 0x10F11807 539276 Общее кол-во врагов, убитых вашими бойцами. 0x134EB1D4 823580 Общее число врагов, убитых вашим напарником Аделаидой. 0x140A2DF0 823578 Общее число врагов, убитых вашим напарником Хёрком. 0x1B1FCEF2 539283 Общее число транспортных средств, уничтоженных вашим напарником Младшим. 0x24FEEE4C 539201 Джесс Блэк – общее кол-во убийств 0x2F5FF43F 777538 Общее число врагов, убитых вашей напарницей Грейс. 0x31AFB51C 777533 Акула: общее кол-во убийств 0x365C3682 823582 Общее число врагов, убитых Шеви. 0x3DA640C9 777548 Общее число врагов, убитых псом Бумером. 0x3E5A2FCA 539200 *В работе* Младший: машины уничтожены 0x4331C1C6 823581 Шеви: общее кол-во убийств 0x4A92D45D 777539 Ник Рай – общее кол-во убийств 0x5049CD72 392210 Команда: завербовано ополченцев 0x561145B7 539202 *В работе* Стейси Пратт: убийства из артиллерии 0x5A29F1AB 777544 Общее число врагов, убитых медведем Чизбургером. 0x6007E0F2 777541 Хадсон: убийства из пистолета 0x85140DC4 539284 Общее число врагов, убитых вашей напарницей Джесс Блэк. 0x98CE3343 539286 Общее число врагов, убитых вашей напарницей миссис Джонсон с вертолета. 0x9F2D7E65 539285 Общее число врагов, убитых ваших напарником Стейси Праттом из артиллерии. 0x9FE84C50 777545 Персик: общее кол-во убийств 0xA28474DB 539195 Команда: завербовано спецов 0xA2C05F94 539277 Общее число бойцов сопротивления, которые стали вашими наемниками. 0xA6A40CFF 823583 Наемник: общее кол-во убийств 0xBB817E6B 777535 Акула: общее кол-во убийств 0xBCC3963E 777547 Бумер: общее кол-во убийств 0xC6364E21 777543 Чизбургер: всего убийств 0xC69BA71C 823584 Общее число врагов, убитых псом Бумером, медведем Чизбургером и пумой Персик. 0xD7EA5198 539203 *В работе* Мистер Джонсон: убийства с вертолета 0xD8FC0E78 777546 Общее число врагов, убитых пумой Персик. 0xDE03D69E 539194 Убийства ваших бойцов 0xE0A9923A 823577 Хёрк: общее кол-во убийств 0xE2821EDD 777537 Грейс: общее кол-во убийств 0xE2C1A6CC 777536 Общее число врагов, убитых вашим напарником Акулой. 0xE43C0EDC 777542 Общее число врагов, убитых вашим напарником Хадсон из пистолета. 0xE54060C1 777534 Общее число врагов, убитых вашим напарником Акулой. 0xF41AD98D 823579 Аделаида: общее кол-во убийств 0xFDB1DF5E 777540 Общее число врагов, убитых вашим напарником Ником Раем. 0xF3D7E3FD 882565 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: если вы видите STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDиндикатор взрывчатки, значит, вы находитесь в радиусе поражения. 0x04413933 848120 Записка выживальщика 0x069F4567 703834 Записка выживальщика 0x0C5A4C7E 696407 Записка выживальщика 0x11E45124 696404 Записка выживальщика 0x1B21583D 696394 Записка выживальщика 0x207218AC 696431 Записка выживальщика 0x35BFA56B 696428 Если меня читают эдемщики – знайте: вы у меня на мушке. :) Если вы из сопротивления, приходите к элеватору, буду ждать вас внутри. У меня крутые игрушки, которые можно использовать против сектантов. Только смотрите под ноги по дороге сюда. Мои маленькие "друзья" не любят, когда их беспокоят. 0x3D653289 696392 Записка выживальщика 0x3F1279A2 696439 Записка выживальщика 0x4E7F4B03 696411 Записка выживальщика 0x529354F6 696430 Мы с друзьями грабанули тайник эдемщиков. Припрятали снарягу под опорами моста. Только без "КОШКИ" туда не попасть. 0x53C15659 696402 Записка О'Хары 0x56E9F936 696398 Записка выживальщика 0x59045F40 696427 Записка Сопротивления 0x5B7EA3D0 696405 А ведь я предупреждал. Сектанты совсем рехнулись, но я знаю, как решить эту проблему. Я поставил свой лучший мотор на свою лучшую тачку и сваливаю. И не такой уж я эгоист – я оставил вам кое-что для борьбы с эдемщиками, мою вторую лучшую тачку – "Полуночницу". Правда, я не помню, где ключ. Точно где-то в мастерской. Удачи вам, чуваки! Стив 0x63CB7D5B 696426 Какой-то кретин врезался на драге в дом и пробил брешь в моем бункере. Я думал, отгоню махину и все исправлю, но сделал только хуже. Еще не хватало, чтобы сраные эдемщики забрались туда и сперли мое добро. 0x65255D5B 696442 Отряд Сопротивления отправился на Пик Хищника, чтобы разбить там лагерь. Но от них давно нет вестей. Надеюсь, они в порядке, там довольно опасный подъем. 0x6E173D5B 696408 Эй вы, сраные сектанты! Вам ни за что не попасть в мой бункер. Он неприступен, я сам его построил. А если даже вы туда и пролезете, обратно вам точно не выбраться. 0x7DB5C004 696397 Грейс давно ушла, сражается с эдемщиками. У нее под домом бункер, а в нем полно снаряги. Нужно понять, как туда попасть, и добраться до запасов раньше сектантов. 0x7F6A5722 696410 Сектанты что-то подмешивают в воду. Я заперся здесь, чтобы им помешать. Снаружи дверь не открыть. 0x82D54B9D 696409 Записка выживальщика 0x88104284 696419 Записка выживальщика 0x9500E52E 696393 Стэн! Мы нашли запасы динамита в старой шахте под домом. Если ты это читаешь, значит, мы уже спустились и забрали его. Возможно, попробуем устроить внизу тайник или еще что придумаем. 0x95AE5FDE 696400 Записка выживальщика 0x9770238A 696421 Записка Сопротивления 0x9DB52A93 696396 Записка выживальщика 0xA0231981 696399 Джек, Сектанты спятили. То есть, окончательно. Давай спрячем все ценное барахло в большой трубе. Встретимся там. Берегись медведей! - Говард. 0xA6E66A02 696425 Записка выживальщика 0xC07FACCA 696395 Дорогой мой муженек! Бункер затопило... ОПЯТЬ! Мы собирались использовать все, что там хранилось, для помощи Сопротивлению. Куда ты дел ключ от сарая? Пойду, включу насос. Твоя женушка 0xC2A03BEC 848121 Додд куда-то запропастился. Но не думаю, что он будет против, если мы пороемся в его запасах. Если включить электричество – лучше смотреть под ноги, там проблемы с изоляцией. 0xC6918CCA 696414 Мистер Стрикленд! Мы все подготовили. Когда сектанты придут к вам, сразу сообщите, я спущусь по тросу к нашему тайнику и приду на помощь. Мы должны помогать друг другу. 0xD102C6B3 696401 Всем, кто сражается с сектантами: Эдемщики забрали у меня все. Ферму. Жену. То, что у меня осталось, спрятано здесь. В бункер и мастерскую можно попасть через потайной вход. Берите все и заставьте этих ублюдков заплатить по счетам. - Большой Майк 0xDCDE86B3 696440 Сектанты постоянно отлавливают волков в Воющей пещере. Там полно хорошей снаряги. Думаю, надо туда наведаться и забрать все, что удастся унести. 0xDE011195 696432 Эдемщики захватили летний лагерь. Дома теперь забиты их барахлом, и повсюду псы. Я не справлюсь с ними в одиночку, но кое-что сделать мне все же удалось: я выкрал мастер-ключ от дверей всех домов в лагере и скормил его одной из собак в главном здании. Если они хотят забрать свою снарягу, им придется дождаться, пока эта зверушка просрется, и порыться в ее дерьме! 0xE46B5838 696420 Всем "Пумам"! Мы с приятелем припрятали кое-что полезное в пещере за водопадом. Перекройте воду, берите "КОШКУ" и спускайтесь вниз. 0xE6B4CF1E 696424 Когда-то здесь была радоновая шахта (что это такое, поищите в сети). А теперь сектанты устроили здесь склад. Если бы мне хватило храбрости, я бы пошел туда и позаимствовал у них что-нибудь ценное. Если хочешь отправиться в это жуткое место, электричество там, скорее всего, еще работает, главное найти внутри генератор и включить. 0xF1660568 696429 Записка выживальщика 0xF3B8793C 696441 Записка выживальщика 0xF3F81241 696403 Так забавно было наблюдать, как жители округа вцепились друг другу в глотки. Я оставил приятный сюрприз на крыше сарая для тех, кто не побоится войти в мой проклятый дом. 0xF5163241 703835 Всем, кто это читает! Я видел, как эдемщики избавляются от дохлых Ангелов, сбрасывая тела в расщелину на холме. Можно там пролезть, спуститься в пещеру и стащить снарягу, которую они там припрятали. 0x209076AB 841709 Марс 0x3147D85F 841711 Зомби 0xFE90FC56 841710 Вьетнам 0x145A4950 782202 Квадроцикл, раскрашенный под американский флаг – это верх патриотизма. 0x1C4B6FBD 843227 Раскрасить ваш четырехдверник – та еще работка. 0x49DDBDEF 843226 4CAB – базовая раскраска 2 0x80C003A3 843230 ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0x9ADF1D13 843225 Раскрасить ваш четырехдверник – та еще работка. 0xB3EC8E93 838864 Поднимите его в небо, пусть все видят, как вы гордитесь флагом! 0xCF49CF41 843224 4CAB – базовая раскраска 1 0xE67A5CC1 838863 "Звездно-полосатый" 0x7B8E92A5 532861 ПОБЕДА 0x89668AE3 269516 ДЕБРИФИНГ 0x8A6AA773 882538 Бонус Героя Arcade x{0} 0xC8802C92 366836 ОСТАЛОСЬ ВРЕМЕНИ: %i СЕК 0xD9B5FC27 532863 НИЧЬЯ 0xE6E784EA 532862 ПОРАЖЕНИЕ 0x275D5517 850868 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Base Skin 2 Desc 0x35A5C068 850873 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x3A5865AF 850871 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Base Skin 5 Desc 0x6033123A 850876 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x6FCEB7FD 850866 ВИШНЕВЫЙ РОМ 0x72CB8745 850863 МЕДНЫЙ КУПОРОС 0xA1C927B9 850867 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Base Skin 1 Desc 0xA4926458 850865 АЛКОГОЛЬ 0xAB6FC19F 850877 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xB331B2C6 850872 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xB99754E0 850864 КАРАМЕЛЬ 0xE6A76094 850875 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xEC0186B2 850869 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Base Skin 3 Desc 0xF104B60A 850870 (PH) SEDAN_DOMESTIC Base Skin 4 Desc 0xF45FF5EB 850862 САЖА 0xFEF913CD 850874 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x739AF332 155588 Н/Д 0xF21B5CA0 265734 Сбалансировано для: 0x00AB87FD 870265 Колесо водяной мельницы 0x03897A73 845935 Что бы ни было на этой записи, вам лучше НЕ СМОТРЕТЬ. 0x04F1B10A 838569 Свежий лосось: второе любимое лакомство медведя Чизбургера. 0x06E26727 500356 Мясо белохвостого оленя 0x0E3ADBF4 508679 Ты можешь заколоть любое животное из крупного или мелкого скота, который дал тебе Господь. (Втор. 12:21). 0x0EA2A612 832119 (PH) Stolen Weapon Cache Desc 0x0F157599 730002 Лосятина с тонким ароматом асфальта. 0x11A8EDB3 428437 Бутылка пива 0x19B5A1E9 887678 Ошейник Судьи 0x1D1315FC 791688 Эти яички поджарены на открытом огне. 0x23DAD9F9 791689 Полные бычьи яйца 0x277132C6 667367 Коллекционная фигурка-башкотряс в виде медведя Чизбургера. 0x2A4732EF 726208 Фотография голого гнома, который смеется и показывает на камеру. Не пальцем. 0x2F7F2219 791685 Нарезанные бычьи яйца 0x31AB82B7 618295 Сердце Судьи 0x393FA7D1 591548 Мясо сбитого бизона 0x4885C7AE 791687 Поджаренные бычьи яйца 0x4929AE1D 500357 Свежее мясцо белохвостого оленя. 0x4F213C5D 432256 Кепка, которую носил Тайлер в тот трагический день. 0x51676358 838568 Лосось 0x561FA821 845934 Видеокассета 0x5A83A7CB 730001 Мясо сбитого лося 0x5B347440 832118 Тайник с украденным оружием 0x5F19AF49 508678 Нож мясника 0x6CA97583 591549 Вкуснейшее мясо бизона с ароматной корочкой. 0x72E7E094 667366 Башкотряс "Чизбургер" 0x764C0BAB 791690 Эти яички имеют голубоватый оттенок. 0x7AE9F04B 791686 Эти яички полностью пережеваны. 0x7FD1E0BD 726207 Фото гнома 3 0x802D8A9B 432255 Красная кепка 0x8152A6CF 615759 В этих ящиках можно найти лучшие хиты для радиостанции Уити. 0x845663C2 657898 Цветок Блажи 0x8EE0783F 700084 Старые бейсбольные карточки для пополнения коллекции Джорджа. 0x97C5F512 428438 Бутылка янтарного пива "Свистящий бобер". 0x9B857A9F 848163 Оскверненное Блажью мясо росомахи 0x9F743D6C 729999 Мясо сбитого вапити 0xA0FB20ED 851712 Мясо волка, отравленного Блажью. 0xA33FA4F6 772135 Перья величественного орла, собранные в его гнезде высоко в горах. 0xA3D848FF 851709 Обломки радиоприемника 0xA64E527D 431976 Жужжит и светится. Странная штука. 0xA859CF29 848161 Оскверненная Блажью медвежатина 0xAA4546DE 428436 Отличное пойло. На вкус как сраный карандаш. 0xAAA1BDFA 613934 Исковерканное и деформированное сердце жертвы неудачного эксперимента Иакова. 0xACDA94E3 834458 Неудавшийся Судья – шкура лося 0xAE276B70 508621 Высокомерие служит им ожерельем, насилие покрывает их, словно одежда. (Пс. 73:6). 0xAFC93D7F 508620 Четки Врат Эдема 0xB09AB93F 591546 Мясо сбитого оленя 0xBBF9ECA5 874490 Выглядят неплохо, но судя по запаху, у Ларри никогда не было другой пары обуви. 0xBD893EA4 772136 Кости Левиафана 0xCAE2EF3E 730000 Отличная оленина, уже отбитая, осталось только пожарить. 0xCE13A8CD 848164 Мясо росомахи, отравленной Блажью. 0xD1C0B190 657899 Наркотик "Блажь" производят из семянок этого растения. 0xD4C4749D 615760 Ящик с пластинками 0xD7DA9773 834460 Неудавшийся Судья – шкура медведя 0xDA46C344 431975 Внеземной объект 0xDB76AA6D 700083 Бейсбольные карточки 0xDD0CFDE9 426378 На вкус как индейка на День благодарения, нужно только добавить клюквенного соуса. 0xDE77FB88 641482 Флешка 0xE14C26D6 426377 Мясо куропатки 0xE50C6B6D 591547 Вкусное мясо оленя, которого сбила машина. 0xE81FECF6 772137 Кости чудовища из морских глубин. 0xEE6F3EF7 874144 Ботинки Ларри 0xF2830539 834456 Неудавшийся Судья – шкура пумы 0xF56DF2BF 851711 Оскверненное Блажью мясо волка 0xF64E9AAD 851710 Части радиоприемника. 0xF6A976A4 772134 Перья с высоких гор 0xF9160999 876296 Журнал навыков 0xFDCF1D7B 848162 Мясо черного медведя, отравленного Блажью. 0xFF376FA8 613933 Сердце Судьи 0xFFD3948C 428435 Бочонок виски 0x1511155F 545886 Белоголовый орлан 0x17783F3A 453720 Рябчик 0x51D6CC58 545888 Гриф-индейка 0x5865699F 545890 Утка 0xF7A465C2 698499 Индейка 0x261F42F4 851318 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x32A7B521 851323 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x3B1A724C 851315 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x67316773 851320 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x6E8CA01E 851310 МОЛОЧНЫЙ ШОКОЛАД 0x738990A6 851313 МАНДАРИН 0xA5D073BB 851311 ОЗЕРО 0xAC6DB4D6 851321 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xB433C78F 851322 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xB8D54303 851312 ТРАВА 0xBD8E00E2 851314 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 1 Desc 0xE1A515DD 851319 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xE818D2B0 851309 СМАЗКА 0xED439151 851317 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 4 Desc 0xF046A1E9 851316 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Base Skin 3 Desc 0xF9FB6684 851324 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_03 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x2C501EED 728797 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в мастерскую 0x5C10AED3 728796 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до молотильни "Санрайз" 0xB5594F57 730954 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x8A357A9B 340959 Убрать 0x24C540C3 852004 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_HUNTER 0x57951C1B 852001 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_BERSERKER 0x76EC61CF 852002 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_BRAWLER 0x91B195A2 852003 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_DEFENDER 0xAF13A5E7 852005 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_PISTOLERO 0xC03A846D 852007 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_SNIPER 0xC10184DE 852006 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_RPG 0xFBF9E335 852000 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_RECRUIT_ASSAULTER 0x1D5EF514 589542 0x48C82746 589541 0x2B2E2C69 854143 Кошка-электровеник 0x33B6A4D3 854142 Грозный гризли 0x430C51FE 854147 Опытная охотница 0x6B81E517 854144 Королева вертолетов 0x9E3A02F3 687512 Владыка небес 0xBC820501 687537 Хороший мальчик 0xC29D0F2F 687536 Героиня-снайпер 0xC78E83BD 705050 Боец сопротивления 0xF12BE1FD 854145 Специалист по пиротехнике 0xFF549312 854146 Настолько тупой, что опасный 0x0370FD1C 851246 (PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x1B2E8E45 851245 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x281CF24D 851242 (PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x3519C2F5 851239 CUT(PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x4EB85C17 851248 (PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x56E62F4E 851243 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x608F10A7 851234 Базовая раскраска 2 0x7D8A201F 851237 Базовая раскраска 5 0x85E48FB2 851247 (PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xABD3C302 851235 Базовая раскраска 3 0xB38DB05B 851238 CUT(PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 1 Desc 0xB6D6F3BA 851236 Базовая раскраска 4 0xD0725DE0 851244 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xE34021E8 851241 (PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 4 Desc 0xE61B6209 851233 Базовая раскраска 1 0xFE451150 851240 CUT(PH) 2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x0AEADC66 887477 Тема 0x25BADF93 880904 Новая карта 0x4DD1E50E 57731 Сохранить карту _как... 0x4FD649C1 57735 В_ернуть 0x64BFEA51 57859 Сбросить раскладку 0x6E67F029 57740 _Игра 0x6ECF4477 57730 _Сохранить карту 0x911776E8 57732 _Выйти 0x95EEC269 880905 Открыть карту 0xB3B16A2B 57736 _Просмотреть 0xB8D8073E 57729 _Открыть карту... 0xBFE25080 887479 Создание элементов navmesh ({0})... 0xC1D3F7B5 57727 _Файл 0xC5CD1340 57741 Исс_ледовать карту 0xCC791FBF 57733 И_зменить 0xDE549E99 57734 О_тменить 0xEDD3D952 57728 _Новая карта 0xF4ED38FE 880903 {0} ({1}) 0xF6982147 887478 Особенность 0xFF3F39D5 452012 99 – Клетки со зверями 0x011CDC64 881794 0x0890F248 878140 0x093FBA8F 882510 0x0A6EA323 881793 0x0C73760B 672353 0x104CED6F 879996 0x1062ABDF 704350 0x1123CEA7 878141 0x119915A2 878149 0x122E665A 878150 0x138746B6 672365 0x15AC7827 885891 НОВОЕ ОРУЖИЕ разблокируется в магазинах. 0x1C9F351F 672364 0x1EE4AF92 704353 0x1FBBB07D 881796 0x2784F9B4 881789 0x2BE91A5E 881783 0x370779CB 672361 0x3A1B725D 704357 0x42D5C73B 881790 0x46453270 704359 0x46CC5577 878151 0x4F780927 881781 0x546AC07E 672363 0x5B61CCD0 672351 0x60A07B40 704358 0x64423965 878138 0x65CF3A39 704344 0x746575AD 878147 0x772D66B4 878144 0x86F18349 704355 0x9DCD8766 704345 0xA2AFD53A 881791 0xA4610B7B 672359 0xA47ADF9B 881782 0xB38FB45E 878146 0xC2EA7D3A 881780 0xC7EE3D2B 704346 0xCBE40D72 878145 0xD40B1C41 881792 0xD4716A14 878148 0xDDCB7557 881795 0xDF8270A6 879995 0xEAA9C417 878139 0xEEAFB6EA 704347 0xEFB21DC1 882509 0xF05B4A68 672356 0xF392B3B1 672352 0xF509F0A1 672350 0x28943C65 850447 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x299F58B1 850442 (PH) 4CAB Base Skin 2 Desc 0x349A6809 850445 (PH) 4CAB Base Skin 5 Desc 0x610CBA5B 850440 Земляника 0x7C098AE3 850437 Резкий лайм 0x7D02EE37 850450 (PH) 4CAB Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xAA5069FE 850439 Апельсиновый сок 0xAE004ECB 850446 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xAF0B2A1F 850441 (PH) 4CAB Base Skin 1 Desc 0xB65E3D92 850451 (PH) 4CAB Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xB7555946 850438 Свежая кукуруза 0xE2C38B14 850443 (PH) 4CAB Base Skin 3 Desc 0xE3C8EFC0 850448 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xFA9DF84D 850436 Имперский голубой 0xFB969C99 850449 (PH)4CAB Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xFFC6BBAC 850444 (PH) 4CAB Base Skin 4 Desc 0x03F47CE8 847514 График тренировок секты 0x0841ACC0 847501 Привет, Билл! То, что ты попросил подержать у себя, заперто в радиорубке. Я решил, что это самое безопасное место. Заходи за ключом. Питер 0x0F7DFB91 791679 Место падения самолета 0x233F0528 847507 Хозяину лодки Простите, пожалуйста, что я взял вашу лодку "Повелитель зверей". У меня не было другого выбора. Они забрали все, и наверняка пришли бы за мной. Если я смогу выбраться отсюда, я пришлю помощь. Саймон 0x2484A9DD 847518 Записка, залитая кровью 0x2A13DA27 847510 Быстро нацарапанная записка 0x31277DE0 391703 "Оленья голова" 0x39076DDF 391716 Вход в Южный парк 0x3E6AA9C6 391714 Лодочный сарай Клэгеттов 0x414EF04A 847504 Записка сектанта 0x496D9950 391713 Стоянка у озера Сильвер 0x49C3EF1D 847508 Записка 0x4E005D49 391717 Вдовья бухта 0x6EF7A423 847505 Для всех, кто зовет себя ополчением, это последнее предупреждение! Мы долго мирились с вашим присутствием, но терпение Отца не безгранично. Можете прятаться, мы все равно вас найдем. Присоединяйтесь к нам добровольно, или, если потребуется, мы уничтожим вас одного за другим. 0x787ACB07 835896 Убежище Фаулера 0x7E877AB0 847516 Записка выживальщика 0x8ED5DE6E 847499 При оценке пригодности к трансформации новой особи важно учитывать следующие параметры: 1) Раны – проверьте особь на наличие открытых ран или признаков болезни. Если травмы незначительны, используйте обеззараживающее средство и переходите к пункту 2. Если особь серьезно ранена или инфицирована, она подлежит уничтожению. 2) Возраст – отбирайте только взрослых волков (2 года и старше). Слишком молодые и слишком старые особи подлежат уничтожению. 3) Агрессивность – особи, демонстрирующие агрессивное поведение, имеют больше шансов пережить процесс трансформации. Волки, не демонстрирующие агрессивность, подлежат уничтожению. Док 0xA00E3C65 498572 Стоянка у водопада Лэнгфорд 0xA82E2C5A 391712 Шале на Каменном кряже 0xB8AE473E 847511 ПАРК ЗАКРЫТ Парк Уайттейл закрыт на неопределенный срок. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы или вы хотите сообщить об инциденте, свяжитесь с местным лагерем рейнджеров по телефону 555-1212. Рейнджеры парка Уайттейл 0xB99D2E3D 847517 Мне так жаль. Ты велел мне запереть дверь, как только появятся сектанты, даже если ты в это время будешь снаружи. Я так и сделала. Боже, помоги мне, я это сделала. Но я слышала все. Как ты умолял их, как кричал Фил. Господи, эти крики... Я до сих пор их слышу. Я больше не могу это слышать. 0xBD8CCB0E 847512 Объявление о закрытии парка 0xBF9158C3 847515 Я засек еще один отряд сектантов. Эти передвигаются пешком, так что я прослежу, куда они направляются. Все вещи я поднял на смотровую вышку, чтобы звери до них не добрались. Скоро вернусь. - Пол 0xC31D7F65 847503 Таннер! Последние две партии Блажи вызвали у животных херовую реакцию. Они дохнут. Сообщи мне, не изменялась ли химическая формула вещества. Мы уже несколько недель совершенствуем этот процесс, и малейшее отклонение от программы может повлиять на результаты. Думаю, и так понятно, насколько важны эти исследования. Док 0xCB09B14C 847513 9:00-9:45 – полоса препятствий 10:00-11:30 – бег на выносливость 12:30-13:15 – огневая подготовка 13:30 – возвращение 0xD064C8EA 391708 Хижина Кестрела 0xD6D1E163 847500 Методичка секты 0xD7090CF3 391715 Магазин Дилана "Дом удочек" 0xDE5CFE34 847506 Записка сектанта 0xE739FBFE 847502 Записка сектанта 0xF566E635 847509 Дилан! Послушай, надо убираться отсюда. Здесь становится опасно, Отец и его последователи уже пришли сюда. Они наводят ужас на местных жителей, и если бы у тебя была голова на плечах, ты бы тоже уехал. Я придумала, как нам выбраться отсюда, и я бы хотела, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Но, похоже, ты уже принял решение. Можешь присоединяться к этим уродам, я не смогу тебя остановить, но я здесь ни за что не останусь. Лучше бы ты передумал, Дилан. Люблю тебя. – Скайлар 0x12631A61 495048 Оружейная Иакова 0x1A103CF4 847636 Записка 0x26C93FCC 880286 Слово Отца 0x437FDCDA 847637 Боже, ненавижу это место. Оно так далеко от цивилизации, что никто сюда не приходит. Все нормальные люди отстреливают грешников у дамбы, а я застрял здесь, слежу за припасами. К черту, пойду пристрелю кого-нибудь, все равно кого. 0x516860FC 495049 Дамба Маккинли 0x58D58690 847627 Наш Отец, мой брат, видел конец света, и мы к нему не готовы. Никто не готов. Мы загрязнили свои гены, позволив жалким подхалимам в правительстве поддерживать тех, кто не ведает, что творит. Они тормозят прогресс, удерживают нас на месте. Мы тратим столько сил и времени, чтобы поднять их с колен, но вместо этого они тянут нас на дно. Пришло время отделить зерна от плевел, проредить стадо раз и навсегда. 0x5E8B8555 847631 Парк Уайттейл закрыт на неопределенный срок. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы или вы хотите сообщить о несчастном случае, свяжитесь с местным лагерем рейнджеров по телефону 555-1212. Рейнджеры Уайттейл 0x670A561C 847630 Объявление о закрытии парка 0x7A4C89BF 847632 Записка 0x871FDD82 847634 Запись в журнале 0x8B6A4BDB 391732 Северный вход в парк 0x8C023E20 847626 Манифест Иакова 0x999835FE 880287 Однажды я заблудился в диких краях. Я постиг суть природы и сам стал диким, и там я был рожден снова – не как человек, но как зверь, залитый кровью добычи, дикий сердцем и полный голода, готовый убивать всех, кто угрожает мне и тем краям, что стали моим новым домом. 0x9EE9055F 847635 Не понимаю, почему выживальщики сражаются с нами, разве они не видят, что мы пытаемся их спасти? Они снова на нас напали, но мы были готовы. Мы потеряли Джимми и Тревора, но убили как минимум шестерых из них, остальные сбежали. У нас столько оружия и припасов, что мы сможем обороняться здесь бесконечно. 0xAF444245 847633 Итак, я все продумал. Если увижу, что кто-то из эдемщиков направляется сюда, то я первым дело сброшу всю снарягу со скалы, а потом спущусь на "костюме-крыле". Пусть догоняют, ага. 0xBDEA24BD 847628 Припасы для бункера 0xDE41F43E 847629 Подготовка идет полным ходом, но поиск некоторых припасов вызывает опасения, учитывая количество людей и время, которое мы там проведем. Вода – У нас будет доступ к воде в озере, но нам придется взять достаточное количество таблеток для ее очистки и фильтрации. На всякий случай захватим побольше хлорки. Запасы еды – У нас хватает круп и углеводосодержащих продуктов, но меня больше волнуют фрукты и овощи. Давайте постараемся взять побольше консервов, чтобы не заработать себе цингу. 0xE7DD48B9 847624 Поспешно нацарапанная записка 0xECF2EBC0 847625 Я видела, что они делают с теми, кого берут в плен. Они меняют сознание людей. Ты забываешь, кто ты такой. Я недавно встретила Патрика, и он был сам не свой. Он пытался меня убить! Но я слишком слаба. Я не хочу, чтобы меня сломили, я хочу оставаться собой. Если это мой последний выбор, то я хотя бы делаю его сознательно. – Дженни 0x23B1BF1B 850558 БИЗНЕС-КЛАСС 0x2C2DAEB4 852322 ВИШЕНКА НА ТОРТЕ 0x31289E0C 850562 Сочная зелень 0x6E791E10 850554 ПУРПУРНОЕ НЕЧТО 0x79BB7CE6 852321 (PH) MP5K Base Skin 5 Desc 0xB7BCECA2 850560 Хаки 0xE7717D11 850564 Теплое пиво 0xE8ED6CBE 850556 РЕПТИЛОИДЫ! 0xFA744DA9 850563 Грохот костей 0xD159FBAE 363533 МЕСТЬ 0x84B12B5F 343991 Ожидая возрождения, используйте Steer для смены его точки. Нажмите MenuButton3, чтобы сменить набор снаряжения. 0x311C554A 167567 ВЫБРАТЬ СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 0x436BE517 367155 ДАЛЕЕ 0x64C1768E 879908 IGE_RESPAWN ВЫБОР СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0x64CAD900 554392 IGE_NEXT_TAB ВПЕРЕД 0x78AE0B64 708221 IGE_RESPAWN ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ ЧЕРЕЗ {0} 0x872D88A2 554393 Наборы снаряжения 0x9DEFBB1D 554394 ДАННЫЕ О КАРТЕ 0xB08BE6DF 554391 IGE_PREVIOUS_TAB НАЗАД 0xBCAA76C9 367156 IGE_RESPAWN ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ 0x2E141E97 875111 ОПТИМИЗМ 0x3B53689D 875114 САПЕРНАЯ ЛОПАТА 0x63DCBF9C 875113 ЛЕДОРУБ 0x6B9EF92E 875117 ТУРИСТ-ПОХОДНИК 0x769BC996 875116 ЭКОЛОГ 0xA0C22A8B 875110 ЖЕЛТЫЙ СНЕГ 0xA8806C39 875112 ДРУГ САДОВНИКА 0xBDC71A33 875115 МОГИЛЬЩИК 0xED8564CB 348889 ДОП. ОРУЖИЕ 0x00813417 715431 Тебе кажется, что ты на праведном пути, что ты защищаешь людей. Но это не так. 0x07ECF00E 715435 Я не заберу у тебя жизнь. Я верну ее тебе. 0x6E9D35C0 715440 Вы скажете: "ДА, я хочу спастись". Вы скажете: "ДА, я хочу переродиться"… Вы скажете: "ДА, я хочу очистить свою душу ради "Врат Эдема". 0x70EBC098 715434 И всю свою жизнь я искал новые поводы сказать "да". 0x77860481 715430 Мы должны смыть с себя наше прошлое. Мы должны обнажить свои грехи. Мы должны искупить их… 0x809354EC 715438 Братья и сестры… Кто-то решил, что может нарушать правила. 0x9753ED9F 715436 Ты покаешься. Сознаешься во всех грехах - даже самых мелких, самых ничтожных… Не сомневайся. 0x9EE5A1B4 715432 Грех нужно обнажить, иначе его не смыть. 0xE054DD09 715437 Вас очистят. Вы покаетесь в грехах и получите искупление. 0xE9E29122 715433 Существует лишь два пути - спасение и смерть. 0xEE8F553B 715429 Но что, если можно освободиться? Что если все, о чем вы мечтали, может стать явью. 0xF794647A 715439 Мы прекрасно проведем время… а ты поделишься своими самыми тайными страхами… 0xEACAB556 874458 0xFEB74696 874457 0x6F4841EA 874287 Записка Сопротивления 0xBD257ACD 874288 Мне надоело стоять на посту. Наши командиры – параноики, тут нечего охранять, кроме кучи костей (я тут ни при чем). Я возвращаюсь в тюрьму округа. Если ты против секты и ищешь безопасное место, присоединяйся. 0xBBAC7500 880523 Пленник Марса 0x0D8016C0 725587 ОЧКИ 0x108EA921 366842 НОГИ 0x13734534 453709 НАСТРОЙКА ПЕРСОНАЖА 0x1977A224 366616 Cancel Выход 0x26F7ACBE 366838 ГОЛОВНОЙ УБОР 0x2DF490E1 366840 ВЕРХ 0x60BB0020 366841 НИЗ 0x6BCFB1B5 641477 ВЕРХ – АКСЕССУАРЫ 0x86AD8C0B 366837 ТЕЛОСЛОЖЕНИЕ 0xC5C8F555 420991 ЦВЕТ КОЖИ 0xEDD30BA6 366839 ГОЛОВА 0xF93348EA 456179 Выбрать ACTION_ACCEPT 0x641728BD 887960 Охотник Иакова 0xB30B1CB7 887962 Охотник Иакова 0xDA05BE43 887959 Охотник Иакова 0xDD6D682D 887963 Охотник Иакова 0xFE9D9FEC 887961 Охотник Иакова 0x00314F5F 657980 Вера поручила ВЕРНЫМ на самолетах выслеживать вас. 0x00FDDD47 855938 РЕГИОН ИАКОВА 0x02EC8457 502581 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0x037FC7A3 870249 0x0576D683 542063 Выполняйте задания в долине Холланд, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления и свергнуть Иоанна. 0x070F7EB0 657969 ИАКОВ СИД 0x0C209600 657987 Вера Сид мертва. Блажи больше нет, но в районе еще остались сектанты. 0x142E8BDB 657961 Поднимите восстание против Веры Сид 0x152711E1 372952 УРОВЕНЬ 3 0x17F068F0 859307 Иосиф Сид мертв. Округ Хоуп освобожден. 0x1A182D0D 859292 Победите сектантов на острове. 0x1FC72AE9 657971 Иосиф Сид мертв 0x1FEFC356 832102 Горы Уайттейл освобождены! 0x207B18D6 453536 Задание недоступно: нужен более высокий уровень сопротивления. 0x24CF0B7C 542062 Усиливайте Сопротивление 0x2829D40C 728781 ОКРУГ ХОУП 0x2AADAE18 859291 Остров Датча освобожден. Но всему остальному округу Хоуп еще нужна помощь. 0x2B8A46CA 859303 Выполняйте задания и атакуйте сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0x2F5A4043 832098 Победите ИАКОВА СИДА. 0x2FEDCC2B 453537 При уровне сопротивления 1 некоторые жители будут давать вам задания. 0x324D13FE 859297 СЕКТА 0x35524D2B 657964 Район реки Хенбейн освобожден 0x38118ABB 657982 Выполняйте задания в горах Уайттейл, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления и свергнуть Иакова. 0x388358BC 689065 ур. 0x392DF28C 870247 0x3973CB02 832094 Чтобы присоединиться к ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКАМ, произведите впечатление на их лидера – Илая, сражаясь с сектантами. 0x3B17B1C4 657986 На вас охотится ИАКОВ СИД. Пришло время расправиться с ним! 0x3B56D749 500798 Иоанн Сид мертв, но в долине все еще есть сектанты. 0x3EECEC9F 832093 ТЮРЬМА ОКРУГА ХОУП под осадой. Помогите мэру ВЕРДЖИЛУ МИНКЛЕРУ и его бойцам, "Пумам", дать отпор сектантам. 0x40F0A24E 870250 0x4295527B 859293 Освободите гражданских и найдите союзников в борьбе против секты. 0x4387C3E0 832095 ФОЛЛС ЭНД – сердце Сопротивления. МЭРИ МЭЙ и ПАСТОР ДЖЕРОМ руководят борьбой против сектантов. 0x439E8114 657988 Иаков Сид мертв, но в районе еще остались сектанты. 0x43FBEF09 880884 ОЧКИ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ 0x44935199 657957 Убейте всех трех вестников, чтобы добраться до Иосифа Сида 0x4565CC5D 859299 РЕГИОН ДАТЧА 0x4B1C4E4B 855940 РЕГИОН ИОАННА 0x4D990EA6 372949 сопротивление 0x4EC595A8 373085 УРОВЕНЬ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ: %i 0x4F8F584B 657985 Иаков поручил ВЕРНЫМ на самолетах выслеживать вас. 0x4FE24FB4 372954 РЕГИОН ОСВОБОЖДЕН 0x504E11AB 881055 РЕГИОН ОСВОБОЖДЕН 0x54CF8A24 888972 0x5646C141 824758 + УРОВЕНЬ 0x567164DE 453815 УРОВЕНЬ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ ПОВЫШЕН 0x5A90BFDB 372947 СОПР. 0x5C14943A 859302 Сектанты пытаются захватить остров Датча. 0x5D1A6F42 453817 Сектанты перекрыли дороги и пытаются подавить растущее Сопротивление. 0x5EB70E86 703390 ДОЛИНА ХОЛЛАНД 0x64B48678 869566 Этот регион контролирует {0} 0x668B29C8 832096 ПОБЕДИТЕ всех вестников Иосифа, чтобы добраться до ОТЦА. 0x6B8DF6A1 657973 Выполнено заданий 0x6C034CB8 657967 ИОСИФ СИД: ОТЕЦ 0x6F65E721 657963 Горы Уайттейл освобождены 0x71508F70 870248 0x74A9A6D0 657981 ВЕРА насмехается над вами, укрывшись в БЛАЖИ. Пора расправиться с ней! 0x77AF9DAF 657977 Выполняйте задания в районе реки Хенбейн, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления и свергнуть Веру. 0x7CB6422F 888973 0x80F431E8 372948 СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0x82B800C8 372950 УРОВЕНЬ 1 0x848CBEFB 657960 Поднимите восстание против Иоанна Сида 0x868B34E3 657970 ВЕРА СИД 0x8ACEB0C7 657096 ГОРЫ УАЙТТЕЙЛ 0x8BB95BF0 657097 РЕКА ХЕНБЕЙН 0x95AAC188 657959 Поднимите восстание против Иакова Сида 0x997D3234 824757 + {0} ОС 0x9B940330 657979 Блажь повсюду. Людей принуждают пройти Путь, после чего они утрачивают чувство реальности. 0x9BAF416D 453814 НОВЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ 0x9C94B082 453818 Иоанн поручил ВЕРНЫМ на самолетах выслеживать вас. 0x9DF7538E 657972 Нанято специалистов 0x9E6B8905 832101 Река Хенбейн освобождена! 0xA07A9AB8 880960 Все больше людей присоединяется к ополченцам и сражается против секты. 0xA0E8ACC6 859295 Восстание против секты 0xA3B4C6D4 657983 Чтобы собрать армию, сектанты промывают людям мозги и делают из волков чудовищ, которых зовут СУДЬЯМИ. 0xA43B700F 832099 Победите ИОАННА СИДА. 0xA4478CE0 832103 Долина Холланд освобождена. 0xA6C9D92C 657956 БАЗА СЕКТЫ 0xA7E5BD25 880959 Все больше людей присоединяется к Пумам и сражается против секты. 0xA98D491A 657976 {0} / {1} 0xAA619B1F 859294 ОСТРОВ ДАТЧА 0xAAE4D82A 688545 Поднимите восстание против вестника: {0} 0xAD80C06B 855937 РЕГИОН ВЕРЫ 0xAD89A2CC 880964 Сопротивление продолжает освобождать Долину от сектантов. 0xAEDE0A10 832097 Победите ВЕРУ СИД. 0xB02F0AA5 859304 Выполняйте задания и атакуйте сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xB25821D6 832104 Вы победили ОТЦА и освободили округ Хоуп. 0xB3501A55 372951 УРОВЕНЬ 2 0xB5AFA501 500511 ИОАНН СИД пригласил вас в ФОЛЛС ЭНД. Пришло время расправиться с ним! 0xB5F87890 859296 Остров Датча освобожден 0xB7DC4695 657962 Долина Холланд 0xBC3ED3FA 859306 Вы уничтожили всех сектантов на острове. 0xC307A129 696250 Убитые вестники 0xC3FD731A 870251 0xC4B7E32A 859305 Выполняйте задания и атакуйте сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xC4F80943 453816 Сектанты похищают людей и заставляют их каяться. Они забирают еду и животных, готовясь к Коллапсу. 0xC5EEA689 888974 0xC7B1D855 859301 Выполняйте задания и атакуйте сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0xCD9986FE 870571 0xD0802F6F 372953 КОНФЛИКТ 0xD0E28DB3 880962 Пумы продолжают освобождать район реки Хенбейн от сектантов. 0xD42A1424 657984 Сектанты-охотники похищают людей, и потом сажают их в "кресло". 0xD77DAA2E 880963 Ополченцы Илая продолжают освобождать Уайттейл от сектантов. 0xDA8E925A 880961 Все больше людей присоединяется к Сопротивлению и сражается против секты. 0xDB805AA2 870572 0xDF38EB68 703391 ГОРЫ УАЙТТЕЙЛ 0xDFB570BE 832100 Победите ОТЦА 0xE29135F0 688546 Вестник мертв: {0} 0xE50D0F19 657958 Убейте Иосифа Сида 0xE645CD8A 657974 Разрушено построек секты 0xE9712608 657095 ДОЛИНА ХОЛЛАНД 0xEAF09764 657975 Освобождено аванпостов 0xEC0AD1C0 657978 Вера использует БЛАЖЬ, чтобы подчинить людей Отцу. Сопротивляющихся превращают в АНГЕЛОВ. 0xF0CDEE8E 703392 РЕКА ХЕНБЕЙН 0xF3BD1D37 657968 ИОАНН СИД 0xF7FE456E 859298 РЕГИОН ИОСИФА 0xFA48F970 832174 ЗАВЕРШЕНО 0xFC1035F9 502587 Текущий уровень: 0x2DD7DF79 703220 Бумер поможет вам обнаружить противников, скрывающихся неподалеку. 0x3A80ECFE 703217 Запас авиационных бомб Ника нужно периодически пополнять. 0x7861E261 703214 При помощи своей винтовки Грейс может вести по врагу огонь на подавление. 0xA389BD44 703218 Между бомбометаниями Ник проходит над полем боя на бреющем полете и обстреливает врагов из пулемета. 0xB4DE8EC3 703219 Бумер может не только убивать противников, но и выхватывать оружие у них из рук. 0xE168B3DB 703216 Огонь, дым и прочие помехи не ограничивают поле зрения Грейс. 0x36FE8AA0 682773 Урон от огня Если вы горите, необходимо как можно быстрее сбить пламя. 0xAFF7DB1A 682772 Tip: Placeholder Death Fire Tip for Loading Screen 2 0xD8F0EB8C 682771 Tip: Placeholder Death Fire Tip for Loading Screen 3 0x01853B8E 828650 Воздушные силы 0x0608D59B 828612 Набор выживальщика 0x15788A92 828654 Набор "Хаос" 0x1CAC8801 828617 Крутая, но неприметная тачка поможет вам скрыться от кого угодно. А ходьба – для лохов. 0x2346BF86 828622 Квадроцикл охотника 0x26B94543 828634 Вне закона 0x2878C20C 828644 Набор "Воздушные силы" 0x2DBF9413 828607 Эта особая полуавтоматическая винтовка готова к любому сценарию конца света. 0x2FF52C19 828618 Костюм выживальщика 0x328FCB62 828631 Практичная, надежная, и ни разу никого не подводила. 0x32DC9F96 828647 Поздоровайтесь со своим большим другом. Взгляните на всех свысока, разведайте территорию и разнесите врага в щепки. 0x39E3FBD5 828608 MBP .50 "Золото и сталь" 0x3D724C16 828637 О СВОБОДЕ лучше кричать на фоне звездно-полосатого флага. Станьте истинным героем. 0x40EE58C0 828655 Нет ничего лучше, чем сеять хаос и панику при помощи коктейлей Молотова, приманок и усилений. 0x493A5A53 828616 Фургон выживальщика 0x539E07C9 828613 Ной не ждал потопа, чтобы начать строить ковчег. И вам ждать не стоит. Не дайте застать себя врасплох. Готовьтесь сейчас. 0x5413E9DC 828651 Проще некуда: свободная куртка, брюки прямого покроя и армейские ботинки. Стильно и удобно. 0x61768B5B 828632 D2 "Вне закона" 0x67191930 828630 Пикап "Вне закона" 0x674A4DC4 828646 Вертолет "Воздушные силы" 0x68E49E44 828636 Набор "Мощь Америки" 0x68F094A7 828624 Композитный лук "Охотник на крупную дичь" 0x6C752987 828609 Отделанная золотом снайперская винтовка была подарком одному богатенькому мальцу. Он пользовался ей только для селфи. 0x732F9711 828635 Легкая куртка, бейсболка и спортивные шорты? Никто не вызовет полицию моды, если застанет вас в таком наряде. 0x76D06DD4 828623 Куда бы вы ни направлялись, эта зверюга доставит вас туда без проблем. Гр-р-р-р! Гр-р-р-р! 0x78294641 828606 AR-C "Серебро и углеволокно" 0x7A63FE4B 828619 Объедините в своем тактическом костюме бейсболку, охотничий жилет и брюки-карго. Эти прочные, качественные вещи помогут вам выжить. 0x7DEE105E 828645 Взмывайте в небеса – и пусть все вокруг завидуют вам. Для летчика-аса нет никаких преград. 0x9BADF777 828621 Испытайте охотничий азарт и станьте опаснейшим хищником этих краев. 0xA2009AB0 828628 Набор "Вне закона" 0xAB928FAF 828640 MP5K "Мощь Америки" 0xADFD1DC4 828638 Автомобиль "Мощь Америки" 0xB2F67CE2 828610 .44 Magnum Сталь и слоновая кость 0xB9CB93E5 828643 Покажите миру, чего вы стоите! Классическая футболка, "плотницкие" штаны и бейсболка: 100% хлопок, 100% американский стиль. (Сделано в Китае) 0xBB73FF17 828653 Взрывчатка с дистанционным управлением. БАМ! Динамит. БАМ! Бесконтактные мины. БАМ! Гранаты. БАМ! 0xBF9DED0E 828627 Костюм состоит из охотничьей шляпы, легкой куртки и брюк-карго. Станьте такими же диким и необузданным, как ваша добыча! 0xCE3B2525 828620 Набор "Охотник" 0xD1321C38 828614 1911 "Выживальщик" 0xE760AEB0 828611 Такой револьвер, отделанный слоновой костью, был бы рад носить любой главарь банды. 0xEA0B3F5C 828626 Охотник 0xEC5D41B7 828642 Мощь Америки 0xEEE52D45 828652 Набор "Диверсант" 0xF79648E2 828629 Будьте на шаг впереди врагов, слегка преступив закон. Но мы не настаиваем. 0xF86BCF96 828639 Что бы сделал Клатч Никсон? Сел бы в эту тачку и сотворил невозможное. Чтобы американцы им гордились. 0xFF420BAF 828648 1911 "Воздушные силы" 0x1E8D2BC5 260134 Разместить 0x45EB879E 344465 ВСЕ РАВНО ОПУБЛИКОВАТЬ 0x7C2DB7CB 260126 Переименовать 0x9FDF7110 344336 Все несохраненные изменения на этой карте не будут опубликованы. Хотите сохранить их? 0xA28B9B27 260129 Отметка вручную 0xD3BE380A 341979 Сохранить 0xD5C9E95F 260128 Сбалансировано для 0xD754E817 344334 Перед публикацией карты вы должны ее сохранить! 0xE047D82F 344467 КАРТА НЕ ПРОВЕРЕНА 0xFF51A9CD 344335 КАРТА НЕ СОХРАНЕНА 0x085F43BC 882156 Спасайте пленников и гражданских, которым грозит опасность, от сектантов. 0x20A5F7EE 782363 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_03 0x211BFB74 782299 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_14 0x23CD28D0 782356 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_11 0x24A0ECC9 782360 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_15 0x259AE49B 782405 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_08 0x26763F6D 782295 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_10 0x27C833F7 782367 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_07 0x286124A0 782396 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_17 0x2C2CA8B0 782401 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_04 0x2F0CE0B9 782392 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_13 0x317A15E1 782386 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_07 0x31B6861E 782293 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_08 0x325A5DE8 782407 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_10 0x33221665 874489 Изучите список и найдите испытания, которые соответствуют вашему стилю игры. 0x340D91A3 782354 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_09 0x353799F1 782411 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_14 0x3617D1F8 782382 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_03 0x3800CA35 782289 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_04 0x3848E930 874463 Нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть меню НАВЫКОВ 0x39BEC6AF 782373 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_13 0x3AD61991 782346 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_01 0x3DBBDD88 782350 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_05 0x3ED302B6 782377 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_17 0x4110E16E 782381 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_02 0x4230A967 782412 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_15 0x430AA135 782353 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_08 0x455D6D7E 782408 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_11 0x467D2577 782385 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_06 0x46B1B688 782294 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_09 0x486A3EBA 782285 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_01 0x49D43220 782376 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_16 0x4ABCED1E 782349 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_04 0x4EB9F639 782372 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_12 0x4F07FAA3 782290 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_05 0x50CF0361 782366 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_06 0x51710FFB 782296 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_11 0x529DD40D 782406 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_09 0x53A7DC5F 782359 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_14 0x54CA1846 782355 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_10 0x57A2C778 782362 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_02 0x580BD02F 782391 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_12 0x5B2B9826 782402 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_05 0x5C465C3F 782398 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_01 0x5F661436 782395 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_16 0x69893A7D 879874 ПОЛУЧЕНО ОЧКО НАВЫКА 0x7921F78F 782329 IMG_CHALLENGES_OTHER_01 0x972F96A3 782345 IMG_CHALLENGES_OTHER_03 0xA0B79715 782370 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_10 0xA1099B8F 782292 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_07 0xA141B88A 874462 ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ Вы прошли первое испытание. Проходите ИСПЫТАНИЯ, чтобы получать ОЧКИ НАВЫКОВ и разблокировать новые НАВЫКИ. 0xA1C50870 782387 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_08 0xA3DF482B 782347 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_02 0xA4B28C32 782351 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_06 0xA6645F96 782288 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_03 0xA7DA530C 782374 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_14 0xA873445B 782383 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_04 0xAB530C52 782410 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_13 0xAE6C1F27 782378 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_18 0xB168751A 782393 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_14 0xB2483D13 782400 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_03 0xB525F90A 782404 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_07 0xB605B103 782389 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_10 0xB7772E66 782368 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_08 0xBAC4796A 782357 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_12 0xBE8AD806 882155 Гражданских спасено 0xBEC1624D 782364 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_04 0xBF7F6ED7 782298 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_13 0xC0701EF0 782369 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_09 0xC1028195 782390 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_11 0xC222C99C 782403 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_06 0xC54F0D85 782399 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_02 0xC66F458C 782394 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_15 0xC8785E41 782297 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_12 0xC9C652DB 782365 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_05 0xCDC349FC 782358 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_13 0xCEAB96C2 782361 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_01 0xD0DD639A 782375 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_15 0xD1636F00 782287 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_02 0xD3B5BCA4 782352 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_07 0xD4D878BD 782348 IMG_CHALLENGES_VEHICLESANDGADGETS_03 0xD60EAB19 782291 IMG_CHALLENGES_KILLSANDTAKEDOWN_06 0xD6C238E6 782388 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_09 0xD7B0A783 782371 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_11 0xD819B0D4 782380 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_01 0xD96B2FB1 782379 IMG_CHALLENGES_WEAPONS_19 0xDC543CC4 782409 IMG_CHALLENGES_GFH_12 0xDF7474CD 782384 IMG_CHALLENGES_WORLD_05 0xE028A635 782344 IMG_CHALLENGES_OTHER_02 0xF4814021 875189 ИСПЫТАНИЕ ПРОЙДЕНО 0x3F450230 341045 Стрелять 0x484232A6 341044 Целиться 0x2254837C 851298 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x270FC09D 851296 Базовая раскраска 4 0x2D48D1F1 851305 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x3516A2A8 851306 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x3A0AF025 851295 Базовая раскраска 3 0x608070FA 851303 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x6F9C2277 851300 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x729912CF 851301 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x77C2512E 851293 Базовая раскраска 1 0x78DE03A3 851308 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xA4C0F1D2 851299 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 2 Desc 0xB382D006 851307 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xB9C5C16A 851302 DLC(PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xE6140254 851304 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xEC531338 851297 Базовая раскраска 5 0xF1562380 851294 Базовая раскраска 2 0x7A558AB2 880634 Вы заблудились и не смогли вернуться на остров Датча. 0x047BB516 835889 {0} {2} {1} 0x118EBF04 418245 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_HOME%ls УБИВАЕТ ИГРОКА STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY%ls 0x30AEFFEF 835890 {0} {1} 0x354D8270 418246 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY%ls УБИВАЕТ ИГРОКА STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_HOME%ls 0x43845E18 418250 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY%ls УМИРАЕТ 0x5ECF6536 508552 ПРОТИВНИК 0x627DC2B8 842094 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x64AB5A85 418215 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_LOCAL_PLAYER%ls УМИРАЕТ 0x8B71DC63 508578 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY%ls УБИВАЕТ ИГРОКА STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY%ls 0x961F707F 508554 МИРНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ 0xC1AA74D2 418248 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY%ls УБИВАЕТ ИГРОКА STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_LOCAL_PLAYER%ls 0xC5102CB6 418249 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_HOME%ls УМИРАЕТ 0xC7BEA972 418247 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_LOCAL_PLAYER%ls УБИВАЕТ ИГРОКА STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY%ls 0xE4823B3D 508553 ЖИВОТНОЕ 0xF014BEBD 836350 ПОГИБАЕТ 0x1BFCC8C5 850424 БРОНЗА 0x60641BB5 850430 МЯТНЫЙ ЧПОК 0x7D612B0D 850980 БЕЗНАДЕЖНОЕ ДЕЛО 0x9D68BA6B 850422 АРМЕЙСКИЙ ОБРАЗЕЦ 0xAB38C810 850431 ТЕМНЫЙ ПЕСОК 0xB63DF8A8 850432 КРАСНАЯ СМЕРТЬ 0xD0A01B60 850426 ДИСКО В САН-ФРАНЦИСКО 0xE6F0691B 850428 СТРЕЛЬБИЩЕ 0x8FD85DFF 533114 Quest_GenericСПАСИТЕ пленников 0x086959FB 853414 Хотите пожаловаться на карту {0} за проблемы с прохождением? 0x0ACCC139 853412 Хотите пожаловаться на карту {0}? 0x1A7B99BA 853413 Хотите пожаловаться на карту {0} за неподобающий контент? 0x1D376FF8 845450 ПРОБЛЕМЫ С "ЗАСТРЕВАНИЕМ" 0x394120F0 845444 НЕПОДОБАЮЩЕЕ ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ 0x4F2B6E6D 853410 Хотите пожаловаться на проблемы с балансом (карта {0})? 0x5A5F488D 367061 Хотите пожаловаться на игрока %s? 0x6DA1B2B6 845445 НЕПОДОБАЮЩИЙ ТЕКСТ 0x722C5E47 853408 Хотите пожаловаться на нарушение авторских прав (карта {0})? 0x814F0169 853411 Хотите пожаловаться на проблемы с "застреванием" (карта {0})? 0x81FBE9E3 845452 ДРУГОЕ 0xB538D468 845448 ПРОБЛЕМЫ С ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕМ 0xB9576327 345724 СООБЩИТЬ О КАРТЕ 0xBC23FD2F 845447 НАРУШЕНИЕ АВТОРСКИХ ПРАВ 0xC3C1DC89 853404 ЗАПРОС НА УДАЛЕНИЕ 0xC450ECAC 853409 Хотите пожаловаться на проблемы с возрождением (карта {0})? 0xCA393287 845451 НЕВОЗМОЖНО ЗАВЕРШИТЬ 0xCB76AFA1 853405 Хотите удалить карту {0}? 0xD15F5FD0 845446 НЕПОДОБАЮЩИЙ КОНТЕНТ 0xDD28C0D8 853407 Хотите пожаловаться на неподобающий текст (карта {0})? 0xF265E69A 853406 Хотите пожаловаться на неподобающее изображение (карта {0})? 0xFFA21C03 845449 ПРОБЛЕМЫ С БАЛАНСОМ 0x1B4D8994 870122 Животные 0x398C4459 870121 НИП 0x45A4DFDC 852179 Добавить зону контроля 0xB11C6623 819484 Области контроля 0x41919FAE 817842 0x4596109B 817848 0x5B76DFC8 817840 0xD362642F 817846 0xEDE81CEA 817844 0x0490A616 275875 ЗАБЛОКИРОВАНО 0x26CC74C5 205649 ACTION_COMBINE Изготовление 0x4015BAD6 283934 ГРАНАТА 0x4BBBC0B7 870865 Разблокируйте ячейку оружия с НАВЫКОМ "ДОП. КОБУРА" PERK_ICON_WEAPONHOLSTER1 0x854B0BEB 714646 ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEFIREMODE 0x8D42169D 283938 ПРИМАНКА 0x93260847 283933 КОКТЕЙЛЬ МОЛОТОВА 0x943BC816 777620 ДЫМОВАЯ ШАШКА 0x9848C9B0 744467 Требуются материалы 0x985ADCB0 283936 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА С ДУ 0x9AB08788 533897 МАТЕРИАЛОВ 0xAB2EDA92 714644 ПРИМАНКИ ДЛЯ АНГЕЛОВ 0xB8406D44 744468 ACTION_CONSUME Употребить 0xC27128F6 344683 ЗАБЛОКИРОВАНО 0xC4753552 876915 САМОДЕЛЬНАЯ БОМБА 0xC761729A 283937 МЕТАТЕЛЬНЫЙ НОЖ 0xC9156E44 832063 ДОП. ОРУЖИЕ 0xC99FC4DC 348755 ПУСТО 0xCE8C0339 508791 ДИНАМИТ 0xD2B2910D 870896 Разблокируйте ячейку оружия с НАВЫКОМ "КОЛЛЕКЦИОНЕР ОРУЖИЯ" PERK_ICON_WEAPONHOLSTER2 0xD3F5F71F 703907 ЛАКОМСТВО ДЛЯ ПУМЫ ПЕРСИК 0xD8E59E8C 714647 ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE 0xDB6F2E51 832062 БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ 0xE67615CA 744466 ОРУЖИЕ 0xEF88B187 127252 Заблокировано 0xF59BB8C3 811261 ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH 0xF9A6462A 744465 РАЗНОЕ 0xFEC3E146 283935 БЕСКОНТАКТНАЯ ВЗРЫВЧАТКА 0x00E69BCD 533240 Лезть 0x04D0B372 849224 Взорвать 0x0519E780 533273 Сесть 0x0840FA4F 728846 INTERACTION_BLANKBUTTON 0x0C891E1C 729734 Сигнал 0x0D25B8BC 583813 Саботировать 0x0F99DD28 859284 Пополнить боезапас 0x0FF39C20 887738 Спрятаться 0x11EE55C9 241283 ACTION_TAKEDOWN Бросить тело 0x12F6A7E1 869888 МЕСТА 0x1345EA53 706222 Использовать ключ 0x14475C20 533247 Взять 0x183D0D14 717161 0x1BB7F6AA 869887 Взять: МЕСТА 0x1D78E02C 533278 Отменить атаку 0x23558FA1 533269 Магазин 0x25E0F1DC 882335 Обыскать: МЕСТА 0x28DE1E1C 851749 Выглянуть 0x2D0B3079 533282 Стрелять 0x2F98D5E4 874283 Отменить бросок 0x301D8A9D 533239 Потушить огонь 0x31D6EBD4 533291 Приласкать 0x330B74DD 80178 ACTION_WINGSUIT Костюм-крыло 0x350D1FE4 533254 Задержать дыхание 0x3A5EE8B9 533246 Взять предметы 0x3A82D246 668205 ACTION_SKIPTUTORIAL OK 0x40295D14 887383 КОЛЛЕКЦИОН. 0x4135BC1A 533274 Использовать 0x4218B0A5 533261 "Кошка" 0x46F40D79 152238 Прыгните, чтобы совершить убийство 0x46F8D36E 533280 Дать аптечку 0x4820DF0E 152236 ACTION_TAKEDOWN Двойное убийство 0x484343B4 882518 0x4B9413ED 533259 Пересесть 0x52C5675C 533272 Перехватить сигнал 0x54D788F8 533292 Открыть 0x54E6C42F 533279 Дать патроны 0x55BCF58A 815125 ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ РАДИО 0x5B5E378A 533257 Угнать 0x5CFA8EB2 533275 Перенести тело 0x5FA68459 533266 Использовать оружие 0x637DC18F 728847 ACTION_CLINGTOLIFE 0x64FD454B 883925 Поговорить ВЕДУЩИЙ 0x667C71BC 723918 0x67917C3F 874284 Закрыть 0x67D652D1 723925 0x6A9715DF 69985 ACTION_VEHICLE_EXIT Покинуть транспорт 0x6B14169B 849272 ACTION_DETONATE 0x6B374F80 885978 Поговорить ЗАНЯТ 0x6C9F1210 533245 Взять деньги 0x6CAFC9D3 723923 0x70A1EC99 533284 Ручное управление 0x70E08567 874282 НАНЯТЬ: МЕСТА 0x7285D8DE 870631 Сжечь 0x76C4884E 820028 Использовать аптечку 0x7748E3F1 533285 Взять взрывчатку с ДУ 0x78EDD3BE 533256 Толкнуть 0x795E1B60 533287 Играть 0x7EF0183C 106135 Серия убийств 0x7FAD01EA 726211 Подобрать 0x80E97ED1 533258 Обычная стрела 0x818E8240 723917 0x81E51C2D 533244 Обыскать 0x82AF8CF1 152237 ACTION_TAKEDOWN Двойное убийство 0x83A7467E 533268 Открыть 0x86DBCEC5 880491 Выход 0x8AC3E3B0 533362 Поиск 0x8C59D34C 59890 ACTION_TAKEDOWN Быстрое убийство 0x8E1D5943 533243 Двойное убийство 0x8EFFBB74 533238 Лечение 0x8FD71002 533281 Приземлиться 0x8FF94DF2 533250 Костюм-крыло 0x918411E0 533251 Парашют 0x927E3E24 716639 Взломать 0x92D970BB 59891 Прыгните на врага для убийства 0x942361E7 869889 ЗАДАНИЯ 0x94440161 533252 Покинуть транспорт 0x966B4780 210228 Сдаться 0x96AD4DA2 533283 Убийство в полете 0x9B3093A4 885976 Поговорить БОЮ 0x9C8BF642 533289 Перезарядить 0x9CBCDCBA 885983 Отцепить 0x9CE8E46A 418216 ACTION_RELOAD Перезарядить 0x9D8335B3 118680 ACTION_TAKEDOWN Убийство с уступа 0x9FD6BB26 533288 Нанять 0xA0392FAC 728848 ACTION_KILLCAM_CANCEL 0xA1C75D2D 533286 Взять бесконтактную взрывчатку 0xA29EA6BB 533237 Взаимодействие 0xA2AD0F73 533260 Место стрелка 0xA3ED87F3 869985 Использовать миномет 0xA8124042 118681 ACTION_TAKEDOWN Убийство с уступа 0xB69201B2 427877 ACTION_SKIPCINEMATIC ПРОПУСТИТЬ 0xB80A2E18 730165 Освободить 0xB8F31061 533270 Поговорить 0xB96D9A31 888975 0xBD572E5A 723919 0xBE6C70B3 723924 0xBF8084BD 533271 Читать 0xC1828661 127253 ACTION_VEHICLE_EXIT Покинуть транспорт 0xC3D1BCE8 533276 Бросить тело 0xCAD61E71 887739 Отключить сигнализацию 0xCF246D28 533253 Починить 0xD526890B 533290 Спасти 0xD57808CF 533363 Починить 0xD6610547 649880 Оставаться в сознании 0xD750322F 851977 Установить заряд 0xD774B3BE 201061 Читать 0xD7D10AF4 533262 Расправиться с пчелами 0xDAC3E40A 533267 Отдохнуть 0xDE4578CF 723914 0xE0F4A26F 533255 Увеличить 0xE43F0CA9 533265 Войти 0xE46C4C17 883971 Взаимодействовать ВЕДУЩИЙ 0xE4D30714 869986 Взять 0xE64A5796 533263 Снять с тормоза 0xE7123BE9 723916 0xE7FC41E8 885977 Поговорить РАДИОСООБЩЕНИЕ 0xEA5EE4FD 533242 Убийство сверху 0xEAE449AC 881042 Вернуть отправителю 0xEDB76B17 533264 Снять 0xEDC84980 533241 Быстрое убийство 0xF001F039 533249 Отпустить 0xF179B04B 883926 Нанять ВЕДУЩИЙ 0xF1B6A2D6 155022 Нужна горелка 0xF1CD867B 725316 Взлом замка... 0xF1D9EAAA 723922 0xF25B45F6 201060 Поговорить 0xF4719073 252287 Читать 0xF62B8717 854051 Убийство из доп. оружия 0xF77AD347 533277 Убрать стрелу 0xFBAE8D5D 241282 ACTION_MOVEBODY Поднять тело 0xFC05EB74 723915 0xFD4CDFB8 533248 Использовать трос 0xFC17485C 846914 Буря 0x0F9C3158 841801 Мэверик 0x23D2E053 841800 Мэверик 0x26598BD2 841802 Мэверик 0x2DE3BDCE 841797 Сигнал бедствия 0x3938C77B 840838 Летчик 0x39D0F7FF 840834 Летчик 0x515EBB44 841793 Сигнал бедствия 0x54D5D0C5 841795 Сигнал бедствия 0x5AE48D58 841798 Мэверик 0x7474C044 840833 Экипаж 0x789B01CE 841794 Сигнал бедствия 0xA489C1F4 840832 Летчик 0xA9379030 841796 Сигнал бедствия 0xB7C9769A 840839 Экипаж 0xBBFADAA5 840830 Летчик 0xC1E93EEF 840837 Экипаж 0xDDECFF97 840831 Экипаж 0xDE30A0A6 841799 Мэверик 0xE538266A 840836 Летчик 0xFF3564C1 840835 Экипаж 0x171704F1 841763 Охотник на оленей 0x3780E869 841756 Зверолов 0x393DE90E 793689 90% тепла человек теряет через голову. Не забывайте шапку! 0x3AC447ED 841755 Зверолов 0x4087D8FF 841761 Охотник на оленей 0x4DC3777B 841760 Охотник на оленей 0x50334BFA 793686 В последнее время прятаться приходится не от зверей, а от людей. 0x550A48CA 793685 Охотничий камуфляж 0x575B9D94 793688 Не забывайте их стирать, пока не завоняли. 0x5BF27F52 819480 Охотничий камуфляж 0x60103467 841758 Зверолов 0x82868C91 793687 Охота – дело грязное, но нужное... ну или нет. Многие охотятся просто так, для души. 0x8AE68602 793690 Защищайте глаза от солнца и не выходите из дома без оружия. 0x9B0062E3 793692 Это нормально. 0xA06C80C6 825394 Сезон охоты 0xA13591CF 793682 Сезон охоты 0xAC1F7B51 841759 Зверолов 0xAD3AD0B4 841757 Зверолов 0xBA253181 825395 Вы готовы убивать ради забавы. Может, даже добыть что-нибудь съедобное. 0xBE468A9E 793680 Сезон охоты 0xC245C874 793679 Охотничий камуфляж 0xD5B3C7D0 793684 Охотничий камуфляж 0xDA3DE022 841762 Охотник на оленей 0xDB184BC7 841764 Охотник на оленей 0xDE36DA0D 793681 Охотничий камуфляж 0xEE21DD04 793691 Эй! Ты где? 0xFE853EBB 819481 Полная невидимость! 0xFFF76D00 793683 Сезон охоты 0x05E5AA83 842112 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_LIGHTMACHINE_GUN 0x0F9DE31A 842127 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_BOWARROW 0x129F4ECE 842109 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_SUBMACHINE_GUN 0x184D7685 842134 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_MELEE 0x20FAF56F 842121 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_BOWARROW 0x27D0B3D6 842125 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_EXPLOSION 0x2CD53486 842133 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_EXPLOSION 0x2E1B919B 842124 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x35F36CD0 835843 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x3A33AA5D 835844 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_VEHICLE 0x3FA38694 842115 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_FIRE 0x42A78D10 835887 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_AWAY{0} 0x44EDD70B 842091 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x4953D1C2 842116 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_EXPLOSION 0x52FEB3DA 842117 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_EXPLOSION 0x5C3FA229 835888 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_LOCAL_PLAYER{0} 0x5C8F15CD 835845 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x6D114D0B 842132 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_ANIMAL 0x84713B99 842122 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x872CF410 842119 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x8B54C85B 842118 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_EXPLOSION 0x8CAAD2BD 842126 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_FIST 0x90967163 842120 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x952E2311 835886 STYLE_EDITOR_MAP_TEAM_HOME{0} 0x974DA116 842089 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0xA56B42AF 842093 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_PISTOL 0xA99226DF 842111 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_SNIPER_RIFLE 0xB0B5C52A 842090 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_HEADSHOT 0xCF1D1D3A 842110 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_SHOTGUN 0xD0F9FB15 842114 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_EXPLOSION 0xDB8788FC 842123 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0xEC3148E5 842113 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_EXPLOSION 0xED5A98D7 842095 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_ASSAULT_RIFLE 0xF277659F 835841 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0xFC4E416B 835842 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0xFECE775D 842092 IGE_HUD_OBITUARY_WEAPONICON_GENERIC 0x245E889F 880645 День переработанных отходов 0x395BB827 880648 Красная глина 0xA2CAFA31 880644 Сплошной синий 0xEF025B3A 880646 Горячее масло 0xF2076B82 880647 Оранжевая кожура 0x08A5B2F7 672640 Удерж. ACTION_RADIO_ONOFF Вкл./выкл. радио 0x1160FC99 341033 Ускорение 0x4751DCF8 882161 Удерж. ACTION_CAR_THROWCAN_CLASSIC Бросить банку 0x6402A57C 347140 Автовождение 0x6667CC0F 341032 Стрельба 0x8536D777 672639 ACTION_RADIOCONTROL Следующая радиостанция 0x93E96417 869903 ACTION_THROW Использовать выбранное метат. оружие 0xAB40003D 697211 ACTION_HANDBRAKE Ручной тормоз 0xBD2FA3B8 353755 Задний ход 0xDCAAD6EE 885967 ACTION_CAR_THROWCAN_CLASSIC Бросить банку 0xFA709398 869902 ACTION_CAR_SWAPTHROWABLES Сменить метательное оружие 0xFF6E9DB5 341031 Вождение 0x01B4427A 145645 Боеприпасы для РПГ-7 0x025AEC49 43134 Обычная ручная граната. Не забудьте, если вы правша -- кидайте правой рукой, если левша - левой. 0x02D0909D 145626 Боеприпасы для дробовиков. Зачем выпускать один снаряд, когда можно выпустить целую плеяду маленьких снарядов? 0x03B259DF 145627 Боеприпасы для ручных пулеметов. Не кусаются, главное - кормить и выгуливать. 0x046B9C81 715300 Боеприпасы для винтовок. Без них ваши стволы не оружие, а просто дорогие палки. 0x0679D262 462002 Боеприпасы для дробовика 0x06D14C5E 42987 Взрывчатка с дистанционным взрывателем. Можно устроить бабах в самый нелепый момент. 0x12748202 714656 Бронебойные пули для оружия калибра .50. Превратят даже самую тяжелую броню в швейцарский сыр. 0x158B45DE 145639 Гранаты для гранатомета 0x15AD74DC 714650 Бронебойные пули для ручного пулемета 0x15E6D75F 641248 Б/П калибра .50 0x17B203DF 641251 Зажигательные боеприпасы для гранатометов. Хотите подбросить огонек в свой огонек? 0x18C86028 145630 Патроны для снайперской винтовки 0x19AC3D25 199667 Стальной нож. Можно резать яблоки, а можно метать в цель. 0x1FD08CCC 641269 Эта ракета взрывается при столкновении с целью. Подойдет для хорошей прожарки стейков. 0x21D4C6B4 279189 Разрывная стрела 0x243E578F 462004 Боеприпасы для штурмовой винтовки 0x25615373 462005 Боеприпасы для ПП 0x25DEA7AE 848096 Дымовая шашка 0x26E104BB 714651 Бронебойные пули для винтовки 0x28BED423 43078 Аптечка 0x29C065D2 641255 Бронебойные пули для пистолета. Уничтожат цели быстрее, чем вы успеете кончить после месяца воздержания. 0x29D635B1 462003 Боеприпасы для пистолета 0x30135DE9 848101 Зажигательная кассетная ракета 0x321BB73E 462006 Боеприпасы для РП 0x34676F37 82948 Стрелы, поджигающие противника. Шаурму никто не хочет? 0x34E6F2C9 82943 Разрывная стрела 0x36450F7F 145643 Стрелы 0x3DF068C8 462007 Стрела 0x401D978C 145625 Гранаты для гранатометов 0x403BA68E 714654 Бронебойные пули для ручных пулеметов. Выйдут из тела противника быстрее, чем из вас – переваренный йогурт с пробиотиками. 0x4070050D 641249 Патроны калибра .50. Если вам надо спилить дерево очередью, это то, что нужно. 0x407935B3 199206 Патроны 40мм 0x4224D18D 641250 Зажигательные снаряды для гранатомета 0x43FEE7E0 145623 Боеприпасы для пистолетов. Альфа и омега любого американца, у которого есть оружие. 0x47E25050 714652 Бронебойные пули калибра .50 0x4A465E9E 641268 Зажигательные ракеты 0x4C3AEF77 199666 Метательный нож 0x4D5EB27A 145637 Снайперская винтовка 0x51FD4ED3 715301 Боеприпасы для винтовки 0x54229028 145632 Ракеты для ручного гранатомета. Устройте фейерверк, не дожидаясь праздника! 0x56248B8D 145642 Ручной пулемет 0x574642CF 145638 Боеприпасы для дробовика 0x6170209B 82946 Стрелы, которые взрываются при столкновении. Будто бы маленькая бесшумная ракета. 0x63D3DD2D 145628 Пачка стрел. Не тратьте их на соревнования с шерифом Ноттингема. 0x65858FBB 848102 Кассетная ракета, поджигающая цели. Устройте моментальный Ад на Земле! 0x704875FC 848095 Выпускает густой дым, который затрудняет обзор противнику. Будто дядя Бенни объелся бобов. 0x72B9F049 42993 Эта штука взорвется, когда кто-то или что-то окажется слишком близко. Просто у нее нервишки пошаливают. 0x7377D6E9 714655 Бронебойные пули для винтовок. Добьются от вашей цели ответов на любые вопросы. 0x744214E6 279191 Стрелы, которые при ударе взрывается, как гранаты. Не забудьте вовремя крикнуть "Сюрприз!". 0x7C56B780 641254 Бронебойные пули для пистолета 0x8988B276 641271 Зажигательные патроны для дробовиков. Кровавое месиво еще и горит - что может быть лучше? 0x8AD65CBA 279192 Стрелы, которые поджигают цель. Более эффектные собратья обычных стрел. 0x8F772A3B 641273 Патроны для дробовика. Гильзы можно использовать в качестве рюмок. 0x9013CD7D 641257 Стрела, которая поджигает то, во что попала. Привет из средневековья. 0xA5E9B52F 145636 Пистолет 0xA6297A58 145624 Боеприпасы для пистолетов-пулеметов. Подперчите свой стейк. 0xA843C4AA 145641 Патроны: шт. винтовка 0xAB669D90 145646 Цистерна с горючим 0xAD48D50E 848099 Кассетные заряды для ракет 0xB036575B 714649 Бронебойные пули для пистолета-пулемета 0xB4CF55A5 848098 Самодельное взрывное устройство, которое можно собрать, походив по хозяйственному магазину. 0xC17DF8AC 462001 Боеприпасы для снайперки 0xC5851F2F 641256 Зажигательная стрела 0xD57FA9ED 44860 Бутылка, тряпка и немного алкоголя. Все гениальное просто. 0xDAE1F869 641272 Патроны для дробовика 0xDC1E6024 641270 Зажигательные патроны для дробовика 0xDDCF3751 43003 Немного здравоохранения в коробочке. Нужно это вам, или нет – сами разберетесь. 0xDF408EE8 279190 Огненная стрела 0xE15987F7 848097 Самодельная бомба 0xE5A08509 714653 Бронебойные пули для пистолетов-пулеметов. Больше дырок в броне для бога дырок в броне! 0xF3BFA80A 145640 ПП 0xF8DE075C 848100 Ракета, выпускающая маленькие взрывные заряды. Когда точность – не главное. 0xFDD516F8 145629 Патроны для винтовок. Таких много, но конкретно эти – ваши. 0xFEF04FC2 145633 Бак с топливом для огнемета. Если захочется, можно скомбинировать с решеткой для барбекю. 0x07B9A5C7 823516 Бронебойные патроны 0x0AA46A7A 823523 Боеприпасы для РП 0x0C3E1136 823522 Боеприпасы для пистолета 0x0FB0F3DB 696339 Калибр .50 0x13184F2F 696262 Дротик 0x1F006B9C 823519 Бронебойные патроны 0x2C6A52C5 696258 Огненная стрела 0x360EA280 696338 40мм 0x36F248EA 823549 Зажигательные патроны 0x47886BA2 696255 Разрывная стрела 0x4C752229 696265 Дымовые боеприпасы 0x4EB1D191 823537 Стрела 0x6148DFB0 696256 Зажигательная стрела 0x6531AB77 696343 Зажигательные кассетные б/п 0x69CB7E8B 696264 Пуля для дробовика 0x7211BE0D 696257 Дымовая стрела 0x7E033F77 823518 Бронебойные патроны 0x7F1ACEDB 881839 "Липучка": вкл. 0x88E37ACE 696340 Топливо 0x88FEA2BF 696342 Боеприпасы для РПГ 0x941A90B2 881843 "Липучка": выкл. 0xA2228640 823517 Бронебойные патроны 0xAF3F49FD 823521 Боеприпасы для ПП 0xB360AEC8 696259 Стрела 0xB45BD9A2 696131 Кассетные боеприпасы 0xB817F7FB 823520 Боеприпасы для винтовки 0xBD8953D2 696341 Боеприпасы для дробовика 0xD910CBA2 696479 Обычные боеприпасы 0xE5CB3FA2 696263 Зажигательные боеприпасы (40мм) 0xE6B95347 823538 Камень 0xEEDCDB20 696254 Бронебойные патроны 0x03E37FC4 841788 Модник 0x0ED4C189 841790 Модник 0x11C36803 841791 Модник 0x135805FE 840817 Разведчик 0x1E7D583C 841787 Ветеран 0x2CA11D79 840813 Разведчик 0x373D95D4 793703 Вообще-то носить камуфляж на охоте опасно, но вас такие мелочи давно не волнуют. 0x4304A438 793698 Ополчение 0x51126E0A 793704 Это Америка. Здесь военное снаряжение всегда в моде. 0x54F2AB9C 840814 Панама 5.11 0x5F77B641 793700 Ополчение 0x66C45895 841786 Ветеран 0x697A68AA 841792 Модник 0x6D865859 793701 Наколенники. 0x74E44F52 841783 Ветеран 0x79D3F11F 841785 Ветеран 0x9E3C4CC4 841784 Ветеран 0xB8206761 840818 Ополчение 0xD1435D8C 840815 Разведчик 0xD44B2486 840816 Ополчение 0xD4C8360D 793699 Разведчик 0xE93B7C52 841789 Модник 0xEF00F8F4 793702 Ваши ноги! Блин, где ваши ноги?! 0xFD0D8C87 793697 Разведчик 0x334CCE84 166536 Во время автосохранения начать игру с последней контрольной точки нельзя. 0x3F0B25BD 111029 Загрузить последнюю точку сохранения 0x4B35678F 111030 Загрузить последнее автосохранение 0xAF3A7A19 111033 Загрузить последнее автосохранение? Все несохраненные данные будет потеряны. 0x3F120D20 850658 ПЕРВЫЙ СЛОЙ 0x6FDF9C93 850662 M133_Sawed Базовая раскраска 4 0x72DAAC2B 850661 M133_Sawed Базовая раскраска 3 0x7C57EF9A 850654 M133_Sawed Премиальная раскраска 2 0xA4834F36 852341 M133_Sawed Базовая раскраска 5 0xB70B3C3F 850656 M133_Sawed Премиальная раскраска 3 0xB9867F8E 850660 M133_Sawed Базовая раскраска 2 0xF1159D64 852340 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xFAC39D34 850652 M133_Sawed Премиальная раскраска 1 0x0B0A48F6 880518 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: уничтожив зенитное орудие, вы получите возможность запросить поддержку авиации для нанесения авиаударов и сбора информации о вражеской диспозиции в текущем районе. 0x7B60BC79 880515 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: освобождайте американских военнопленных, чтобы пополнить свой отряд. К тому же, вы ведь не собираетесь бросать своих, правда? 0x7C0D7860 880519 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: убив командира, вы можете заполучить координаты важных позиций в районе, так что не забудьте обыскать тело. 0x956EDD55 880517 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: в каждом бункере содержится особое оружие: в частности, оружие с глушителем, как правило, можно найти именно там! 0xE269EDC3 880516 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: освобождайте вьетнамских военнопленных, чтобы получать информацию о местонахождении бункеров и командиров. 0x375AA52A 817824 0x48C72840 817826 0x8418CF5B 817828 0xAE53F490 817822 0x03C20EEB 852187 Разблокирована КАРТА МИРА. 0x046376CE 852569 ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В МОНТАНУ 0x05961DE7 881774 Теперь вы можете покупать и персонализировать оружие в магазинах, покупать в них боеприпасы, продавать добычу и так далее. Новое оружие будет появляться по мере повышения уровня сопротивления в каждом регионе. Зарабатывайте деньги, выполняя дополнительные задания, находя сейфы и продавая шкуры зверей и рыбу. 0x0673B6C9 341262 Прежде чем выстрелить, достаньте стрелу, удерживая ACTION_SHOOT. 0x07B3AB37 852188 Получайте ОЧКИ НАВЫКОВ, проходя испытания, чтобы улучшать свои способности. 0x09812D09 852221 Здесь можно купить самолеты. 0x0A1CDB4F 852238 В СЕТИ 0x0AC94AD2 881729 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x0BC268D4 730174 СРАЖАЙТЕСЬ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫЖИТЬ 0x0BF1E5F5 852207 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ, затем нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH, чтобы перейти к СЕЛЕКТОРУ ПРЕДМЕТОВ. Нажмите ACTION_LOOK, чтобы выбрать ГОМЕОПАТИЮ. Удерживайте NOHOLD_BEGINACTION_COMBINENOHOLD_END, чтобы изготовить усиление, если у вас есть все необходимые компоненты. Нажмите ACTION_CONSUME, чтобы применить усиление. 0x0C159211 852230 ИДТИ 0x0D0EAEB4 852544 ПОДТЯГИВАЙТЕ рыбу, нажимая ACTION_FISHING_REELLINE. Чтобы ИЗМОТАТЬ рыбу, нажимайте ACTION_LOOK и ведите леску в противоположном направлении. Когда вы подтягиваете или изматываете рыбу, леска натягивается. Если леска покраснеет, ослабьте ее – или она оборвется. Измотав рыбу, ТАЩИТЕ ЕЕ К СЕБЕ, пока она не восстановила силы. 0x0ECC2DD3 852200 ICON_CULTEVENT_LIBERATE ОБЫСКИВАЙТЕ грузовики для Жатвы, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0x114819E2 852558 БОЙЦЫ 0x12549CAE 881728 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ. Выберите с помощью ACTION_LOOK и отпустите ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, либо нажмите ACTION_PICK_WEAPON, чтобы выбрать нужный предмет. ОСНОВНОЕ и ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ можно выбрать в верхней части селектора, оружие БЛИЖНЕГО БОЯ и МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ оружие – в нижней. Чтобы выбрать ОРУЖИЕ БЛИЖНЕГО БОЯ и МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ в доп. меню, нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_CHANGE_SUBPOCKET. 0x14E238D1 852443 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ; затем нажмите ACTION_LOOK, чтобы выбрать удочку. 0x158446A0 852246 АВАНПОСТ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x161F7953 874779 Подобравшись к врагу незамеченным, нажмите ACTION_TAKEDOWN, чтобы совершить БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО. Получите навык "ЭКСПЕРТ: УБИЙСТВА", чтобы открыть новые возможности: Направьтесь ACTION_MOVE в сторону ближайшего врага, чтобы начать СЕРИЮ УБИЙСТВ. Нажмите ACTION_TAKEDOWN_KNIFETHROW, чтобы БРОСИТЬ МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ во врага. Удерживайте ACTION_TAKEDOWN_PISTOL, затем нажмите ACTION_SHOOT, чтобы ВЫСТРЕЛИТЬ из доп. оружия. 0x16B93855 852110 Отклоните ACTION_MOVE, чтобы ИДТИ. 0x19F15999 881573 Изменить режим стрельбы выбранного оружия можно нажатием ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEFIREMODE, открыв СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ 0x1A5079B3 869707 Уничтожайте СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ СЕКТЫ 0x1ACD0F57 859257 Когда противник вас видит, ИНДИКАТОР ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ постепенно заполняется. Если он заполнится и начнет мигать, значит, вас обнаружили. 0x1CF61420 852111 Нажмите ACTION_SPRINT, чтобы БЕЖАТЬ. 0x1DB27F8E 852198 ICON_CULTEVENT_VIP УБИВАЙТЕ особо важных сектантов, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0x1E7B5568 880901 Вашего СОЮЗНИКА обнаружили! Вас по-прежнему не видят. 0x23001B6E 852564 Выберите МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ в СЕЛЕКТОРЕ ОРУЖИЯ: удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и укажите нужный предмет с помощью ACTION_LOOK. Нажмите ACTION_THROW, чтобы МЕТНУТЬ предмет. Удерживайте ACTION_THROW, чтобы ВЫЖДАТЬ перед броском. Ищите метательное оружие и взрывчатку на трупах и в контейнерах. 0x23EB41AC 880076 СОВМ. ИГРА – ОБМЕН 0x255046DC 852563 МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0x26B0D072 881713 Выберите МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ в СЕЛЕКТОРЕ ОРУЖИЯ: удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и укажите нужный предмет с помощью ACTION_LOOK. Нажмите ACTION_THROW, чтобы МЕТНУТЬ предмет. Удерживайте ACTION_THROW, чтобы ВЫЖДАТЬ перед броском. Ищите метательное оружие и взрывчатку на трупах и в контейнерах. 0x27AABDC4 874790 Неподалеку Верные! Это опытные солдаты секты! 0x29888A6D 857633 НАЕМНИКИ: АТАКА И СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0x29D5B757 870577 Серебряные слитки можно найти на каждом аванпосте и в некоторых других точках округа Хоуп. Используйте серебряные слитки для покупки премиум-оружия, транспорта, одежды и шкур в любом магазине мира. Также серебряные слитки можно купить в МАГАЗИНЕ в меню паузы. 0x2C2F5EEF 881756 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ. Используйте ACTION_LOOK, чтобы выбрать ячейку. Используйте ACTION_WHEEL_CHANGE_SUBPOCKET, чтобы выбрать ЗАРЯД ВЗРЫВЧАТКИ. 0x2C48D43B 858743 СЕЙФЫ 0x2DDE403A 852264 Сражайтесь против сектантов, чтобы организовать сопротивление. Убивайте VIP-сектантов, уничтожайте объекты сектантов, захватывайте грузовики, освобождайте пленников, помогайте участникам сопротивления и гражданским. 0x2E57420D 871900 Вы можете ИЗГОТАВЛИВАТЬ различные виды взрывчатки и гомеопатии. Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ, и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH для переключения на СЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ. Используйте ACTION_LOOK, чтобы выбрать предмет, который хотите ИЗГОТОВИТЬ. Когда у вас будет достаточно компонентов, удерживайте NOHOLD_BEGINACTION_COMBINENOHOLD_END, чтобы ИЗГОТОВИТЬ предмет. 0x2F85EAE5 870576 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ 0x3516A7BF 852565 МЕТАНИЕ КАМНЕЙ 0x3C65058E 852236 СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 0x3C8B13A8 852237 КАРТА МИРА 0x3EF0ADFD 852412 Нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы НАПРАВИТЬ союзника на нужное место. 0x42119729 874778 БЫСТРЫЕ УБИЙСТВА 0x488239C5 641897 Нажмите ACTION_CAMERA, чтобы использовать БИНОКЛЬ для наблюдения за животными или людьми. Наведите бинокль и увеличьте изображение, чтобы автоматически ОТМЕТИТЬ цель. 0x48AC7A9C 869736 Когда наемник ТЯЖЕЛО РАНЕН, ему необходим отдых. 0x4A5EC291 852194 ОХОТЬТЕСЬ, чтобы добыть ШКУРЫ и ПРИМАНКИ. Выберите ПРИМАНКУ с помощью селектора оружия. С помощью ACTION_THROW бросьте ее в нужное место, чтобы ПРИВЛЕЧЬ хищника, который бросится на ближайшую добычу. При убийстве зверя с помощью оружия ближнего боя или стрел вы получите больше приманок и шкур. 0x51165C71 852263 ВЕРТОЛЕТНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ 0x522EAF2B 869735 НАЕМНИКИ – ТЯЖЕЛО РАНЕНЫЕ 0x536820C9 852458 Нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать наемнику ПЕРЕЙТИ к указателю. 0x5515058D 852261 МАГАЗИН КАТЕРОВ 0x5915722F 852561 Нажмите ACTION_THROW, чтобы совершить БРОСОК. Удерживайте ACTION_THROW, чтобы ВЫЖДАТЬ перед тем, как метнуть динамит. 0x5BC6A992 852209 Изготавливайте КОКТЕЙЛИ МОЛОТОВА и ВЗРЫВЧАТКУ с помощью селектора оружия. 0x5C62BCDA 730175 СЕКТАНТЫ начали "жатву": они отнимают провизию, истребляют дичь и похищают людей. ОКРУГ ХОУП разделен на три региона, которые контролируются Вестниками Отца. Помогите жителям округа освободиться от СЕКТЫ, повышая уровень СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ в каждом регионе. Откройте ЖУРНАЛ и выберите задание, которое хотите ОТСЛЕЖИВАТЬ. 0x5EDADFA8 852257 ИЗГОТОВЛЕНИЕ 0x611849C5 852545 Нажмите ACTION_THROWROCK, чтобы БРОСИТЬ камень. Таким образом можно отвлекать или приманивать врагов. Находясь в здании или в машине, вы можете кинуть банку вместо камня. 0x61261F9E 852239 НАВЫКИ 0x6193C2EB 852208 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH, чтобы открытьСЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ и ИЗГОТОВИТЬ предмет. 0x63974959 881773 МАГАЗИНЫ И ДЕНЬГИ 0x64490A36 730171 Эксперименты Веры делают из пленников послушных рабов, лишенных разума. 0x665C6F6C 852562 ДИНАМИТ 0x6A3A8D3C 852318 Выполняйте ЗАДАНИЯ 0x6A882D34 852231 БЕЖАТЬ 0x6A9A3CD3 852559 НАЕМНИКИ – БОЕВОЙ ДУХ 0x6AA7FBD8 869708 Незаметно подобравшись вплотную к противнику, нажмите ACTION_TAKEDOWN, чтобы бесшумно выполнить БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО. 0x6B7ED93B 852191 Нажмите ACTION_CAMERA, чтобы использовать БИНОКЛЬ. 0x72199F24 882610 ICON_CULTEVENT_DESTROY УНИЧТОЖАЙТЕ МАЯКИ ДЛЯ ВОЛКОВ, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0x72EF524B 852258 ЗАБРАСЫВАНИЕ УДОЧКИ И НАЖИВКА 0x73991BDF 880006 Возьмите навык КОСТЮМ-КРЫЛО, чтобы пройти связанные с ним испытания. 0x76469669 852232 ЦЕЛИТЬСЯ И СТРЕЛЯТЬ 0x7751A2AD 852234 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ НАЕМНИКАМИ 0x7820B639 852197 В освобожденных АВАНПОСТАХ доступны новые ЗАДАНИЯ и МАГАЗИНЫ. В АВАНПОСТАХ может быть до 3 систем СИГНАЛИЗАЦИИ. Если вас обнаружат прежде, чем вы их обезвредите, будет вызвано подкрепление. Освободите аванпост, ИЗБЕЖАВ ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ, и получите за это деньги. 0x78BB6A63 852260 АВТОМАГАЗИН 0x7A099E22 879859 ICON_FISHING_LURE_MAYFLY Простая мушка: привлекает все виды рыб средних размеров. Навык КОРОЛЬ РЫБАЛКИ даст доступ к другим видам наживки для привлечения более крупных рыб. ICON_FISHING_LURE_TROUTBUGGER Баггер на форель: привлекает более крупную форель. ICON_FISHING_LURE_HYBRIDSTURGEON Осетр-гибрид: привлекает более крупных осетров. ICON_FISHING_LURE_SALMONEGG Икра лосося: привлекает более крупных лососей. ICON_FISHING_LURE_BASSPOPPER Поппер-окунь: привлекает более крупных окуней. 0x7CC18710 852204 ICON_CULTEVENT_LIBERATEУГОНИТЕ грузовик сектантов и освободите пленных, чтобы получить очки сопротивления. 0x7E37B667 882609 ICON_CULTEVENT_DESTROY УНИЧТОЖАЙТЕ СИЛОСНЫЕ БАШНИ, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0x831C566F 885919 За рыбу вам хорошо заплатят в любом магазине. 0x83C45EED 859258 Нажмите ACTION_THROWROCK, чтобы БРОСИТЬ камень и ОТВЛЕЧЬ врагов. 0x8434EC10 869706 Спасайте ГРАЖДАНСКИХ 0x84CF2E69 852205 УБЕЙТЕ врагов и защитите хотя бы одного члена сопротивления, чтобы получить очки сопротивления. 0x855C9DB5 881798 Нажмите ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT+ ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать наемнику ПЕРЕЙТИ к указателю. 0x859EF902 852256 ГОМЕОПАТИЯ 0x85C89D90 852186 TAB_SHOP_AVATAR ЭЛЕМЕНТ НАСТРОЙКИ ПЕРСОНАЖА разблокирован. ACTION_SHORTCUT_DISABLED 0x87074E26 852248 VIP-СЕКТАНТ 0x88052D6C 876525 За шкуры животных вам хорошо заплатят в любом магазине. 0x891B7713 852253 ПОГОНЯ 0x8AC91D6C 875632 ИЗГОТОВЛЕНИЕ ВЗРЫВЧАТКИ 0x8B318B87 852262 АНГАР 0x8B4F9215 881584 НАЕМНИКИ помогают вам сражаться с сектантами. Вы можете отправить их в атаку, при этом ваш герой останется незамеченным. Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы вы и ваш наемник ПРИГНУЛИСЬ и перемещались незаметно. Нажмите ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_SLOT1, чтобы приказать наемнику ИДТИ к выбранной позиции. Нажмите ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_SLOT1, чтобы приказать наемнику АТАКОВАТЬ выбранного противника. Нажмите ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_COMMAND_ALL, чтобы отдать приказ ВСЕМ наемникам. 0x8C267D47 852202 СПАСАЙТЕ запуганных гражданских, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0x8C729196 852439 Достигнув ЛИМИТА УБИЙСТВ, ваши наемники отправляются ОТДЫХАТЬ. Во время отдыха наемник прекращает выполнение задания. Откройте СПИСОК НАЕМНИКОВ и отпустите наемника, чтобы он отдохнул, при этом ЛИМИТ УБИЙСТВ будет восстанавливаться. Когда наемник будет готов убить хотя бы одного врага, вы снова сможете вызвать его в меню "СОСТАВ ОТРЯДА". 0x8E3CF624 869784 Зачистите аванпосты сектантов 0x8EF916FC 852235 ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ АВАТАРА 0x8FE0CB71 852252 ЗАПУГАННЫЙ ГРАЖДАНСКИЙ 0x90F08780 852413 Удерживайте ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать наемнику СЛЕДОВАТЬ за вами. 0x91E39744 730164 Судьи – это результат экспериментов Иакова над дикими зверями по созданию смертоносных "воинов". 0x9407FF0E 852462 Удерживая ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, нажмитеACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH для переключения на СЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ и выберите удочку. Нажмите ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE, чтобы просмотреть наживку. Выберите навык КОРОЛЬ РЫБАЛКИ, чтобы привлечь крупную рыбу. УдерживайтеACTION_FISHING_CASTLINE, чтобы раскрутить леску. Отпустите ACTION_FISHING_CASTLINE, чтобы ЗАБРОСИТЬ наживку в воду. Водите приманку с помощью ACTION_FISHING_REELLINE, чтобы ПРИВЛЕЧЬ внимание рыбы. Когда начнет клевать, нажмите ACTION_FISHING_HOOKFISH, чтобы ПОДСЕЧЬ рыбу. Нажмите ACTION_SWITCH или ACTION_RELOAD, чтобы закончить рыбалку. 0x9493398A 881757 Удерживайте ACTION_COMBINE_TUTO , чтобы ИЗГОТОВИТЬ предмет. Отпустите ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы закрыть селектор оружия. Нажмите ACTION_THROW, чтобы бросить заряд взрывчатки. 0x95912EB9 873164 НАЕМНИКИ помогают вам сражаться с сектантами. Вы можете отправить их в атаку, при этом ваш герой останется незамеченным. Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы вы и ваш наемник ПРИГНУЛИСЬ и перемещались незаметно. Нажмите назначенную кнопку ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ACTION_GFH_SLOT1, чтобы приказать наемнику ИДТИ к выбранной позиции. Нажмите назначенную кнопку ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ACTION_GFH_SLOT1, чтобы приказать наемнику АТАКОВАТЬ выбранного противника. 0x96676474 881800 УдерживайтеICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать наемнику СЛЕДОВАТЬ за вами. 0x977389F2 881712 Вы можете ИЗГОТАВЛИВАТЬ различные виды взрывчатки и гомеопатии. Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ, и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH для переключения на СЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ. Используйте ACTION_LOOK, чтобы выбрать предмет, который нужно ИЗГОТОВИТЬ. Когда у вас будет достаточно компонентов, нажмите и удерживайте ACTION_COMBINE_TUTO, чтобы ИЗГОТОВИТЬ предмет. Нажмите ACTION_CONSUME, чтобы ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ его, когда эта возможность доступна. 0x97E9325B 881799 Нажмите ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать наемнику АТАКОВАТЬ указанного противника. 0x9AB95DAD 852414 Гражданских, отмеченных значком ICON_GFH_RECRUITABLE, можно нанимать. Завербованный боец появится в СОСТАВЕ и автоматически СТАНЕТ членом вашего отряда. Вы можете взять в отряд двух наемников при наличии навыка ЛИДЕРСТВО. 0x9B24FF96 880382 БЕРИТЕ доступное оружие. УБИВАЙТЕ врагов, чтобы получить больше времени. 0x9BADCC0C 852243 ПРИМАНКА 0x9BC6E1FE 869890 Рядом находится точка крепления "кошки". Чтобы ее использовать, разблокируйте навык "КОШКА". 0x9CE13367 879860 НАЖИВКИ ДЛЯ РЫБАЛКИ 0xA0E9F51C 881574 ТИПЫ БОЕПРИПАСОВ и РЕЖИМЫ СТРЕЛЬБЫ 0xA1153092 852199 ICON_CULTEVENT_DESTROYУНИЧТОЖАЙТЕ объекты сектантов, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0xA1E9428E 858914 КЛЕТКИ 0xA227C8CC 858744 Открывайте сейфы с помощью взрывчатки с дистанционным управлением. Используйте навык ВЗЛОМ ЗАМКОВ или ГОРЕЛКУ, чтобы обходиться без взрывчатки с ДУ. 0xA30C2046 869783 Уничтожьте собственность секты 0xA3202A8D 885961 При отслеживании задания будут отображаться на экране. Нажмите ACTION_SHORTCUT_DISABLED, чтобы открыть ЖУРНАЛ и отслеживать задание. 0xA6964601 874780 СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0xA800252B 882611 ICON_CULTEVENT_DESTROY УНИЧТОЖАЙТЕ АЛТАРИ сектантов, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0xA80A0114 852115 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_ONLINEСЕТЕВОЙ РЕЖИМ разблокирован. 0xA86B78EF 852247 СОБЫТИЯ СЕКТЫ 0xA9663041 852265 В округе Хоуп вас ждет много сражений. Действуйте незаметно или атакуйте врагов открыто, в ближнем или дальнем бою, на суше, на воде или с воздуха, в одиночку, с друзьями или наемниками. В Far Cry® 5 можно все. Выбор за вами! 0xAC1FF605 852241 ИНДИКАТОР ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ 0xAE3505F2 880079 Вы можете играть в Far Cry® 5 вместе с другом. Ведущий игрок также может вызвать одного наемника. Встаньте рядом с напарником и удерживайте ACTION_REFILL_PARTNER_AMMO, чтобы поделиться боеприпасами. При участии в игре друга ваш прогресс и уровень сопротивления не изменятся: сохранятся только разблокированные навыки, испытания и предметы из магазина. 0xAE5E3A3D 852190 Добро пожаловать в Монтану. 0xB04F91A5 852459 СПЕЦИАЛИСТЫ – это НАЕМНИКИ или СПУТНИКИ, доступные после выполнения заданий. Они сильнее простых бойцов и готовы сразу применять свои способности. СПЕЦИАЛИСТОВ можно улучшать через меню НАВЫКОВ, снижая их время восстановления. 0xB0D27EEE 881572 Нажимайте ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE, чтобы перебирать различные типы боеприпасов. Покупайте разные типы боеприпасов в магазинах: раздел "Предметы". Нажмите ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEFIREMODE, чтобы выбрать режим стрельбы для оружия: ПОЛУАВТОМАТИЧЕСКИЙ, КОРОТКАЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ или АВТОМАТИЧЕСКИЙ. Выбор режима стрельбы доступен не для всех видов оружия. 0xB5C8C8BE 870575 Удерживайте ACTION_COMBINE, чтобы ИЗГОТОВИТЬ предмет. Ищите компоненты в тайниках выживальщиков, контейнерах и на трупах врагов. 0xB64E4CE6 884013 ACTION_CROUCH ПРИГНИТЕСЬ, чтобы двигаться незаметно. 0xB6B8B298 869786 Завершите задания 0xB77A57E7 852460 На КАРТЕ МИРА вы можете отслеживать задачи, ранее найденные в игровом мире. Установите точку маршрута, чтобы вам было легче ориентироваться. Уменьшайте масштаб, чтобы увидеть уровень СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ в каждом регионе. Выберите быстрое перемещение, чтобы вернуться в любую разведанную область. 0xB9CC35EF 874052 УДАЛИТЕ одного из БОЙЦОВ из СОСТАВА ОТРЯДА, чтобы добавить туда нового. 0xBAFF5CBA 852220 Здесь можно купить и модифицировать катера и гидропланы. 0xBC2D8610 877028 ACTION_SWITCH СМЕНИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ 0xBD6641E5 869997 Если наемника не заметили, он попытается и дальше действовать скрытно. 0xBE1BDB7D 852203 ICON_CULTEVENT_KILL УБИВАЙТЕ сектантов, чтобы спасать пленных гражданских и получать очки сопротивления. 0xBE345BD1 880383 ДОП. ВРЕМЯ за выстрелы в голову и быстрые убийства 0xC1492277 857699 НАЕМНИКИ – СОПРОВОЖДЕНИЕ 0xC2CFF828 870574 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ. ACTION_LOOK – выбрать ячейку. ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ACTION_GFH_SLOT1 – выбрать взрывчатку. 0xC3053579 858915 СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ в клетки или ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВУЙТЕ с ними, чтобы освобождать животных. Животные будут нападать на ближайших противников и посеют панику на поле боя. Но держитесь подальше от зверей, иначе можете стать следующей жертвой! 0xC4343B91 852255 СТЫЧКА 0xC462AB16 852317 ПРОГРЕСС СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ 0xC51644FE 852185 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ. Выберите нужный предмет с помощью ACTION_LOOK. Секции ОРУЖИЕ БЛИЖНЕГО БОЯ и МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ также разбиты на подсекции. Выбирайте, нажимая ACTION_WHEEL_CHANGE_SUBPOCKET. 0xC7197FC5 857700 Удерживайте ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать наемнику СЛЕДОВАТЬ за вами. 0xC82562F1 852251 ПЛЕННИК 0xC8620A9C 858913 Отыщите место для рыбалки ВЫСОКОГО уровня сложности, чтобы побить рекорд. 0xC87922F7 857634 Наведите указатель на подходящую цель и нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ACTION_GFH_SLOT1, чтобы приказать наемнику АТАКОВАТЬ. НажмитеACTION_CROUCH, чтобы ПРИГНУТЬСЯ и перейти в режим скрытности вместе с наемником. Вы можете в любое время отдать приказ, нажав ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ACTION_GFH_SLOT1. 0xCA11B8AE 882534 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ, затем выберите удочку. Прокрутите ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE, чтобы выбрать наживку. Получите навык КОРОЛЬ РЫБАЛКИ, чтобы разблокировать наживки на самую крупную рыбу. Удерживайте ACTION_FISHING_CASTLINE, чтобы размахнуться. Отпустите ACTION_FISHING_CASTLINE, чтобы забросить удочку. Постепенно подтягивайте леску с помощью ACTION_FISHING_REELLINE, чтобы рыба ЗАМЕТИЛА приманку. Когда начнется клев, нажмите ACTION_FISHING_HOOKFISH, чтобы ПОДСЕЧЬ рыбу. Чтобы закончить рыбалку, смените оружие ACTION_SWITCH или нажмите ACTION_RELOAD. 0xCA617173 869473 Нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать наемнику АТАКОВАТЬ указанного противника. 0xCBA36DD9 852222 Здесь можно купить вертолеты. 0xCDCB438F 852437 Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы ПРИГНУТЬСЯ и отдать такой же приказ союзнику. 0xCEE2FB00 874659 Чтобы освободить регион, повысьте показатель уровня сопротивления до максимума. Для каждого региона есть свой индикатор сопротивления. Чтобы организовать сопротивление, завершайте сюжетные задания, освобождайте аванпосты, спасайте гражданских и уничтожайте собственность сектантов. 0xD0C0A254 881714 Подобравшись к врагу незамеченным, нажмите ACTION_TAKEDOWN, чтобы бесшумно выполнить УБИЙСТВО. Получив навык "ЭКСПЕРТ: УБИЙСТВА", при совершении быстрого убийства нажмите ACTION_STRAFE_LEFT / ACTION_WALK_FORWARD / ACTION_STRAFE_RIGHT, чтобы повернуться в сторону ближайшего врага и начать СЕРИЮ УБИЙСТВ. Нажмите ACTION_TAKEDOWN_KNIFETHROW, чтобы БРОСИТЬ МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ во врага. Удерживайте ACTION_TAKEDOWN_PISTOL, затем нажмите ACTION_SHOOT, чтобы ВЫСТРЕЛИТЬ из доп. оружия. Правда, при этом вы себя обнаружите. 0xD2E69C32 882608 ICON_CULTEVENT_DESTROY УНИЧТОЖАЙТЕ АЛТАРИ сектантов, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0xD32C966D 852242 БИНОКЛЬ 0xD38F5CB9 852114 СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ и КАРТА МИРА разблокированы. 0xD6670BE6 852250 ГРУЗОВИК С ДОБЫЧЕЙ 0xD83DC651 869782 ОРГАНИЗАЦИЯ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ 0xD9C99498 852560 СПЕЦИАЛИСТЫ 0xDACC68B8 852254 ФУРГОН С ПЛЕННЫМИ 0xE07FC603 852233 СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ 0xE1EE256A 852249 УСТАНОВИТЬ ЗАРЯД 0xE20E5BCB 852219 Здесь можно купить и персонализировать квадроциклы, машины и грузовики. 0xE5851A61 882096 Удерживайте ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать члену отряда СОПРОВОЖДАТЬ вас. 0xE6C1DBD2 881575 СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ – РЕЖИМЫ СТРЕЛЬБЫ 0xEBE603F1 852555 КАТУШКА И УЛОВ 0xEC3BFC1B 852201 ОСВОБОЖДАЙТЕ гражданских, чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0xECF3A7C1 852112 Удерживайте ACTION_IRONSIGHT, чтобы ЦЕЛИТЬСЯ. Нажмите ACTION_SHOOT, чтобы ВЫСТРЕЛИТЬ. 0xEDCC6E32 887735 Разблокируйте навык "Кошка" в соответствующем меню. Ищите точки для крепления "кошки" и используйте ACTION_GRAPPLE_ACCELERATE и ACTION_GRAPPLE_BRAKE, чтобы быстро забираться и спускаться. 0xF0C5F0DB 852210 Здесь вы можете покупать и персонализировать оружие и одежду. Также здесь доступны боеприпасы и особые предметы. 0xF257874C 881711 Вы можете ИЗГОТАВЛИВАТЬ различные виды ВЗРЫВЧАТКИ и ГОМЕОПАТИИ. Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ, и нажмите ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH для переключения на СЕЛЕКТОР ПРЕДМЕТОВ. Используйте ACTION_LOOK, чтобы выбрать предмет, который нужно ИЗГОТОВИТЬ. Когда у вас будет достаточно КОМПОНЕНТОВ, нажмите и удерживайте ACTION_COMBINE_TUTO, чтобы ИЗГОТОВИТЬ предмет. Нажмите ACTION_CONSUME, чтобы ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ его, когда эта возможность доступна. 0xF333DC86 869705 Освобождайте АВАНПОСТЫ 0xF40CDAE8 641896 ОТМЕТКА С ПОМОЩЬЮ БИНОКЛЯ 0xF4B67940 880078 СОВМ. ИГРА 0xF4C36E7B 859259 Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы ПРИГНУТЬСЯ. Вы станете незаметнее и будете издаватьменьше шума при перемещении. 0xF655D7DB 852240 СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0xF811187F 852461 Вы можете действовать НЕЗАМЕТНО. Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы ПРИГНУТЬСЯ. В этом режиме врагам будет труднее вас обнаружить. ИНДИКАТОР ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ черный, когда вас могут заметить, и постепенно заполняется белым, когда враги начинают смотреть в вашу сторону. Когда индикатор заполнится, враги атакуют. 0xF96633A2 852189 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_PERKSРазблокированы НАВЫКИ и TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_CHALLENGESИСПЫТАНИЯ. 0xFA47EE5A 852259 ОРУЖЕЙНЫЙ МАГАЗИН 0xFF0E6242 869785 Спасите гражданских 0x11D9DFF1 241729 Помогите Сопротивлению 0xCA10F8F3 564061 Стычка 0x02F4CEFF 672806 Шкура зайца. Но сейчас сезон охоты на уток, а не на зайцев. Или нет... 0x038F2807 546497 Шкура бизона-вожака 0x03AA23DF 834454 Шкура карибу-вожака 0x05622360 546530 Шкура скунса-вожака. Этот озабоченный скунс не признавал ответ "нет". Ну и поделом ему. 0x0BE85C45 611868 Падаль 0x13DA174F 546510 Шкура вилорога – американской версии антилопы. 0x17D9CB0C 546480 Шкура черного медведя 0x1ABA3C55 546512 Шкура росомахи-вожака. Вечно они отрицают героизм, но всегда погибают как герои. 0x1ABCDF0A 672647 Испорченное мясо 0x1B7AA21E 546484 Шкура пумы 0x20550D22 546492 Шкура волка-вожака 0x23FC439C 546522 Шкура кабана. Они причиняют массу ущерба, но СМИ называют их "психически неуравновешенными". 0x2D63B6A6 686940 Эта мясистая приманка выглядит так вкусно, что ее и правда хочется съесть. 0x352391CD 546527 Шкура лося. По статистике лоси гибнут по собственной глупости чаще, чем любые другие животные. Или это лохи... 0x36969FDD 546535 Шкура оленя-вожака. Сдается, преемнику Великого Князя леса надо быть готовым. 0x38DCF2B1 546524 Шкура вапити. Они ОЧЕНЬ похожи на карибу, но клянусь, это вапити, 100%. 0x39A98A53 426221 Мясо 0x3A93E892 546491 Шкура волка 0x424F195E 546523 Шкура барибала. Почему ковры из шкур медведей всегда сделаны "звездочкой"? 0x457F39EA 426222 Кошмар вегетарианца во плоти. 0x464CC51D 546489 Шкура вилорога 0x4EEC704C 546521 Шкура пумы. Вот это киска была! (Так, без пошлостей!) 0x4F2A0D58 672648 Не сомневайтесь: фармацевты уже работают над пилюлей, которая решит эту проблему. 0x4F2CEE07 546505 Шкура росомахи-вожака 0x50F4F132 546502 Шкура скунса-вожака 0x5619FA55 546511 Шкура бизона-вожака. Очередной способ напомнить всем об истреблении 50 миллионов бизонов. 0x563CF18D 834455 Шкура карибу-вожака. Мы на них уже вечность охотимся. Не такие уж они и вымирающие. 0x57621CAD 672805 Шкура зайца 0x5E7E8E17 611869 Оно уже достаточно мягкое. Перед употреблением не забудьте вынуть все камни, стекла и грязь. 0x60B5439F 546487 Шкура лося 0x63004D8F 546500 Шкура оленя-вожака 0x6D4A20E3 546486 Шкура вапити 0x6F053AC0 546518 Шкура волка. Если прислушаться, до вас донесется его тоскливый вой. С чьего-нибудь свитшота. 0x75C3DF70 546514 Шкура волка-вожака. Страшно подумать, сколько проглоченных бабушек на его счету. 0x766A91CE 546482 Шкура кабана 0x78F564F4 686939 Приманка 0x8452AD38 546515 Шкура гризли. Раньше это слово писалось как "грызли", но отдел маркетинга решил добавить благозвучности. 0x845C3B6D 672809 Шкура барибала-вожака 0x893FCC34 546517 Шкура росомахи. Убедитесь, что эта тварь действительно умерла. Эти ублюдки выходят живыми из любых передряг. 0x8ABC8FD3 546537 Шкура карибу. Они ОЧЕНЬ похожи на вапити, но клянусь, это карибу, 100%. 0x8C54A7F2 672948 Шкура вапити-вожака. Из рогов выйдет модная люстра. 0x8C61D5F0 546488 Шкура оленя 0x8C9DC5AE 672645 Горелое мясо 0x90A1FC07 672807 Шкура скунса 0x92FF87A0 546536 Кожа дикой индейки. Вкуснятина! 0x964CF760 546516 Шкура бизона. В 19 веке человечество умудрилось истребить 50 миллионов этих животных. 50 миллионов!!! 0x990B09B1 546496 Шкура кабана-вожака 0x99448FD8 546528 Что для одного – испорченное мясо рыбы, для другого – суши ручной работы. 0xA0E04EAA 546499 Шкура лося-вожака 0xAF00E913 672650 Эти повреждения хотя бы видны. Повреждения, которые спрятаны где-то внутри, самые опасные. 0xB80384D2 546501 Шкура зайца-вожака 0xC3DA2532 546483 Шкура бизона 0xC5372E55 672808 Шкура скунса. Если вас смущает запах, примите ванну с пивом и томатной пастой. 0xCC9DDBE3 546531 Шкура кабана-вожака. Помнится, его мертвая голова рассказывала мальчику, что чудовище живет внутри нас и все такое. 0xCCD25D8A 546476 Испорченное мясо рыбы 0xD1C47F6A 546481 Шкура гризли 0xD1CAE93F 672810 Шкура барибала-вожака. Осталось научиться говорить с уэльским акцентом и подготовиться к зиме. 0xD90B17FC 672646 Ну. Оно отлично прожарилось. Добавьте кетчуп и получите любимое блюдо президента Америки. 0xD9C275A0 672947 Шкура вапити-вожака 0xD9F707A2 546520 Шкура оленя. Помните мультик про Бэмби? Вот так-то... 0xDCA91E66 546493 Шкура росомахи 0xDF2A5D81 546485 Шкура карибу 0xED955680 546525 Шкура зайца-вожака. Опять свернул в не в ту сторону в Альбукерке. 0xF5769CF8 546533 Шкура лося-вожака. И как только вегетарианцы так раскачиваются? 0xFA963B41 672649 Испорченная шкура 0x064CD315 844269 IX. Причастие 0x08975B27 844031 I. Зов 0x0FFA9F3E 844261 V. Семья 0x18623FF9 844268 Отец и его Вестники несут Слово жителям округа Хоуп, предлагая им спасение от Коллапса. 0x22685E89 844264 Иосиф Сид вынужден защищать свою семью от предателей и неверующих, ополчившихся против Врат Эдема. 0x25B98212 844276 Когда все Печати будут сломаны, огонь очистит Землю. Во Вратах семья ждет своего часа. 0x26DECD87 844273 XI. Жатва 0x3F6D6E31 844116 Иосиф Сид слышит Голос, который призывает его вести людей ко спасению и дарить надежду заблудшим душам. 0x51D9FD11 844271 X. Точка отсчета 0x68712319 844272 Отец предсказывает явление Коня Бледного (шериф Уайтхорс) и называет это событие первым знаком приближения Коллапса. 0x6FA0FF82 844260 Голос вещает о грядущем Коллапсе и истинном предназначении Иосифа: спасти наши души от уничтожения и привести их к Вратам Эдема. 0x714BE383 844267 VIII. Слово 0x72A5CF3A 844258 Послание Иосифа Сида достигает ушей его первых истинных последователей. Вскоре они начинают называть его своим Отцом, принимая его мудрость и духовное наставничество. 0x78FDAFA8 844259 IV. Откровение 0x919E0A9D 844255 II. Очищение 0x96F3CE84 844263 VI. Змеи 0xA32DF0BC 844274 Хаос поглотил Сады Эдема, когда была сломана Первая печать. Еретики ополчились на Семью, в то время как мы завершали Жатву душ и припасов. 0xA4FC2C27 844262 Иосиф Сид призывает к себе своих братьев – Иоанна и Иакова – и сестру – Веру. Он провозглашает их Вестниками, чья цель – помочь в наставлении на путь истинный растущей семьи последователей. 0xB9F91C9F 844256 Иосиф Сид отдает себя воле Голоса, очистив себя собственными руками и переродившись. 0xBFD79C3D 844275 XII. Коллапс 0xC8D0ACAB 844277 XIII. Сады Эдема 0xD33EEC5C 844270 Последователи, терзаемые страхом и сомнениями, причащаются к Блажи и становятся Ангелами, дабы истовее помогать в подготовке к Коллапсу. 0xE1F4FE12 844265 VII. Возвращение домой 0xE6993A0B 844257 III. Отец 0xE9348D2C 844266 Голос наставляет Отца привести его последователей в округ Хоуп, место, которому предначертано стать Новым Эдемом после Коллапса. 0xEEE551B7 844278 Спустя семь лет настанет время открыть Врата в новый мир, и Верные Отцу унаследуют Новый Эдем. 0x280ADC72 364455 08 – Splinter Cell Blacklist 0x0D9F701D 849104 НЕФТЬ 0x4057D116 849107 ГОРЧИЦА 0x597C614D 849100 ТРА-ТА-ТА КРАСНЫЙ 0x5D52E1AE 849108 ПОЛИЦИЯ НРАВОВ 0x8B0B02B3 849106 БЕТОН 0x8CB05641 846807 Zebra Skin Desc 0x9220B2E8 849102 СЕРЕБРЯНАЯ МОЛНИЯ 0x960E320B 850976 РАДИКАЛЬНЫЙ КАМУФЛЯЖ 0xD9268413 846808 ТЕМНО-ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ КАМУФЛЯЖ 0xDFE813E3 849098 НАПОМИНАНИЕ О ПРОШЛОМ 0x2DB8434D 840972 Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x836BEE2C 840974 Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x86799928 840970 Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x8E1993BB 840973 Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x9FFF775A 840971 Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x00E726DB 155389 ТРАНСПОРТ 0x03748864 155683 ВЫ 0x09F8A303 155662 Карта мира 0x165A0529 155661 Задача 0x3D28F68C 155391 Сигнализация 0x44718DBE 155392 Ящик с патронами 0x462972CD 93073 Игрок 0x46CC4C39 155663 Обозначения 0x6B7F5C92 93076 Человек, выдающий задание 0x70093764 155680 Враг 0xA43AEDAE 155388 Помеченный враг 0xB78B95DF 155687 Мини-карта 0xC61EDDE2 93077 Встреча 0xEB536BBF 93075 Текущая задача 0xF504AC83 109031 Карта 0xFBDAA523 202332 ПЕРЕКЛЮЧИТЬ 0x05CB915F 850856 ШТОРМОВОЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ 0x18CEA1E7 852361 Зеленый палец 0x388C536E 850850 ЛЕОПАРД 0x4D5873B5 852360 (PH) RAT4 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x835FE3F1 850854 ЯНТАРНЫЕ ВОЛНЫ 0xBE1821C0 850848 ЭТО БУДЕТ БОМБА 0xCE9742FA 850857 РЫЖИЙ КОНОПАТЫЙ 0xD3927242 850858 СИНИЙ АП 0xF3D080CB 850852 ДЕБОШ НА ПЛЯЖЕ 0x0129CF7E 841775 Табунщик 0x0C6D60FA 841776 Табунщик 0x21BE23E6 841781 Мустанг 0x2389AC26 842032 Пастух 0x32A7BDA4 840828 Ранчо 0x53A01E0E 840829 Пастух 0x56B91370 841777 Табунщик 0x66EEFD1D 841780 Мустанг 0x762EFFE8 841779 Мустанг 0x8F48CF9B 840827 Пастух 0x9B93F7A3 841778 Табунщик 0x9BABE6BD 852226 Мустанг 0xA5E83D1A 840824 Ранчо 0xB21E32BE 840826 Ранчо 0xB99B2F63 840819 Ранчо 0xCEF92805 840825 Пастух 0xD18A3354 840823 Пастух 0xEC94C735 841782 Мустанг 0xECACD62B 852225 Табунщик 0xFB7B7806 842031 Ранчо 0x164907FF 552238 С их помощью волков заманивают в ловушки и превращают в Судей. 0x33AE999E 461487 Силосная башня 0x8173D5FA 552236 Эти святыни расположены вдоль всего пути паломничества, но их можно увидеть и в других местах. 0xA5B78DEC 552235 Алтарь 0xA8C57678 552237 Маяки для волков 0xE9F613FE 461488 Заполнена взрывоопасной смесью наркотиков и удобрений. 0x0A5BC483 730725 Связь 0x0F8E871C 453426 Наследие STP (ВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАПКА) 0x14C1DF0B 730726 Техника (наземная) 0x1B0A30D8 261318 02 – для животных 0x1F36D0C7 453705 03 – Пропаганда 0x2FA7DA50 730718 Бездействует 0x3215DD34 730721 Настороженность 0x37DD7F65 453686 02 – Работа 0x43774B37 453698 01 – Вооруженный НИП 0x4D3A4F32 782586 Скот 0x4D627564 730714 Бойцы 0x5B5C067F 453688 04 – Пленники 0x626AF103 453690 01 – Бездействие 0x635D5003 877030 Собачьи 0x65EDE392 261313 01 – Для персонажа 0x680D04EB 261311 Точки анимации 0x6FB676BC 730715 Общее 0x76930889 730728 Синхрон. аним. 0x7CB03270 782587 Олени 0x81891169 453704 02 – Разграбление 0x86764284 453696 03 – Разное 0x9D7D2230 453693 05 – Отдых 0xA0CD07C5 730719 Работа 0xA1285417 453691 03 – Взаимодействие с оружием 0xA2C1754C 730722 Взаимодействие с оружием 0xA98C4057 453702 02 – Настороженность 0xAEA9FEA6 730720 Религия 0xAEEBACA7 730724 Пленник 0xB59E2F58 730717 Общение и отдых 0xB92AF139 730727 Техника (воздушная) 0xBCD7784A 782588 Птицы 0xC22301F7 453694 06 – Общение 0xCB412200 877047 Грызуны 0xCE59E195 453689 05 – Плохое настроение 0xCEBB612A 453687 03 – Религия 0xD0346ED2 877043 Кошачьи 0xD1DA3BA9 730713 Гражданские 0xD97214D8 782589 Волки 0xDD064AD3 453703 01 – Костер 0xE69BF0A0 453697 02 – Гражданские 0xED002C96 453692 04 – Работа армии 0xF0BAC1B3 730723 Настроение 0xF4F96F0C 782585 Медведи 0xF5E853F4 453685 01 – Общение и отдых 0xFDD36561 730716 Техника 0x368CD821 845494 Охота сектантов 0xF3E9C59E 845495 Убейте сектантов 0x03A38CE6 151180 СПАСТИ 0x10BEA715 119598 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы пополнить запас патронов. 0x3E01525C 119601 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact, чтобы вернуть в бой. 0x46658D53 56344 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Interact для использования. 0xB2046565 273678 ЗАЖМИТЕ Interact Уничтожить 0xBA5EE60D 56341 Удерживайте Heal для лечения. 0x0C9A636A 711707 Карен, Бенни! Иоанн нас очень испугал. Мы забрали все, что могли найти на причале, и уходим отсюда. На столе лежат деньги за следующий месяц. Мы вернемся, когда здесь все нормализуется. Обещаем. Берегите себя! Хагланты 0x119F53D2 582434 Привет, Карен Секта сильно напугала нас, но мы по-прежнему не знаем, что делать. Хагланты планируют бежать, но нам не хотелось бы бросать всех в эти трудные времена. Мистер Хаузеркатт хочет остаться и дать бой, но бойцы из нас никакие. Мы не хотим умирать. После мессы мы спросим совета у пастора Джерома. Он обычно знает, как себя вести с этими типами из Врат Эдема. Эллиот, Даниэлла и Сэмми 0x14995449 582435 Записка Калланов 0x14D043C1 726190 Райан! Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, ты все сделал по плану, как мамочка тебя учила. Умница! Теперь бери вещи и уходи в лес. И помни, если мама не появится через 3 часа, иди на юг и не оглядывайся. И не забудь снять пистолет с предохранителя. Это очень важно. Я тебя очень люблю. Мама 0x2911BD85 541211 Сады Гарденвью 0x3FBEF149 726188 Правила безопасности 0x4152C261 582430 Всем жильцам! Да, Иоанн обратился к некоторым из вас в весьма угрожающем тоне, но за жилье ВСЕ РАВНО НАДО ПЛАТИТЬ. Это уже не первая угроза со стороны эдемщиков, но серьезных последствий пока не было – и не будет. – Карен и Бенни. (Администрация) 0x46A17BEE 582431 Записка управляющего 0x493C12CD 726187 Даг, Не удаляй сообщение на автоответчике. Запахло жареным. Я передумала. Еще одного предложения не будет. Может, мы и пожалеем, зато нам ничто не будет угрожать. Если что, вернемся. Давай согласимся и уйдем, пожалуйста. --Деб 0x597B490A 541217 Мост слез 0x6F40CF96 662127 Бамбуковый сад 0x7738C607 662130 Место, где упал злополучный разведывательный вертолет. 0x77496173 711706 Записка Хаузеркатта 0x8260C168 726189 Внимание! Здесь могут быть медведи. Помните правила: 1. Не подходите к бакам в одиночку. 2. Выбрасывайте остатки еды и мусор Берегите себя! Даг и Дэбби 0x8292E7B3 662128 Небольшой скотный двор, захваченный вьетконговцами. 0x90225A87 726191 Мамин план 0x9244316F 582436 Рассел, Прошу, прочти это письмо. Врата Эдема донимают меня насчет земли с тех самых пор, как ты уехал. Пару дней назад они пришли к дому и сказали, что нас отметили. Они сказали, что Райана забрали в проект, а Бумера отдадут какому-то мужику на севере по имени Иаков. Слушай, я знаю, что у нас были проблемы, но ты оставил меня приглядывать за нашим мальчиком и я решила, что останусь тут. Я не позволю этим ублюдкам разрушить нашу семью. Что бы ни случилось, надеюсь, ты меня поймешь. Рэй-Рэй 0x99C9FAFD 726186 Записка из офиса упаковочного цеха 0xA0214EF8 662133 ЛАГЕРЬ В ЗАПАДНОЙ ДОЛИНЕ 0xA1CA401A 582437 Письмо от Рэй-Рэй 0xA2001B52 582439 Это того не стоило. 0xA2C5E630 662132 Покинутый, заросший семейный дом. 0xA821E060 582428 Записка из упаковочного цеха 0xBE30E45E 582432 Всем привет, У нас классный урожай! Впервые в жизни вижу столько яблок. Десять лет мы вкалывали как проклятые, и вот наши труды окупились. Это будет рекордная прибыль! Давайте быстро все соберем, отправим и устроим вечеринку с сидром, сколько влезет, за наш счет. Дела наконец-то пошли в гору! - Даг и Дебби 0xC07218B0 541215 Тыквенная ферма Рэй-Рэй 0xC71FDCA9 541207 Упаковочный цех Гарденвью 0xC7C6B0CF 711705 Карен и Бенни! К ЧЕРТУ ИОАННА СИДА! Этому маньяку меня не запугать. Если кто-то готов помочь мне защищать этот клоповник, просто загляните в сарай или под ящики. Там вы найдете все что требуется. До свидания! М-р Хаузеркатт 0xCFA86063 582429 Даг, Напоминаю: НЕ БРОСАЙ КЛЮЧ ОТ ОФИСА НА ПРИЛАВКЕ. Они хотят лишить нас всего – не будем упрощать им задачу. -Деб 0xD13E6AC7 711708 Записка от Хаглантов 0xD374A73A 662131 Заброшенное поселение 0xDEE516DE 541205 Трейлер. парк озера Сильвер 0xE8AEA84F 662129 Место крушения вертолета 0xEEFD75ED 582438 По-моему они даже не стали искать. Увидели, что снаряга пропала, развернулись, пришли и наказали моих родных. И повесили их здесь. Пришлось пройти мимо их гниющих тел, чтобы забрать украденное. 0xF03834F5 582433 Записка управляющего садом 0xF4029557 662134 Небольшой военный лагерь. 0x01D9DCFD 850728 Винтажная классика 0x4C117DF6 850731 Зимний воин 0x51144D4E 850732 Партизан 0x6D93A6A1 850724 Красная угроза 0x874DAE53 850730 Сумерки 0x9A489EEB 850968 Перченая тыква 0xA6CF7504 850726 Гроб вампира 0xEB07D40F 850722 Золотой мастер 0x018F8FBA 684929 "КОШКА" 0x02B2D738 684928 КОСТЮМ-КРЫЛО 0xB56F357E 684932 ГОРЕЛКА 0xE89343A0 684931 БИНОКЛЬ 0xEAB871D4 729742 ПАРАШЮТ 0x003C3940 847562 Официальное обращение к рейнджерам 0x0275CA3B 493968 Центр "Клык" 0x05180E22 671872 Лагерь "Прорыв" 0x08D8B786 847571 Пусть вам будет известно, что вы были осуждены и объявлены виновными в глазах Отца. Вы продолжили оказывать поддержку нашим врагам, поставляя им еду и припасы из вашего ресторана, даже после того, как мы велели вам этого не делать. В скором вас, вашу семью и все ваше имущество настигнет гнев "Врат Эдема". Да очистит огонь ваши души. 0x099D4EF0 882227 Записка секты 0x0BA4F563 847566 Записка о закрытии 0x0E3130C3 849368 Безумные каракули на помятом клочке бумаги 0x15DD873E 847573 Я знаю, что ты нас предупреждал, но уже поздно. Мы думали, что справимся, но мы не знали, какие силы сможет собрать Иаков. Но мы не сдадимся. Эта наша земля, наш Бог, и никто – ни правительство, ни армия, и уж точно ни какие-то религиозные придурки – не смогут нас отсюда прогнать. Мы заберем с собой на тот свет стольких из них, сколько сможем. Райан Эллиот 0x2401FC6C 882230 ТУРБОГРИЛЬ Фирменные завтраки Утро обжоры – 3 яйца (любое блюдо), бекон из кабана, домашн…. Западный омлет – омлет из 3 яиц с ветчиной, чедд….. Пирожки с яблоками – блюдо с горячими пирожка…… Дополнительно: Бекон из кабана – 3,95 Сосиски из бизона – 3,95 Картофельные оладьи – 2,95 Тост – бел……. …… .. 0x2EE705CD 847580 Я забаррикадировался тут надежнее, чем в у бога за пазухой. Проклятые эдемщики ни за что не найдут меня. Тут много еды, а еще я заметил грибы, которые вроде как съедобные. Будет чем прокормиться, если придет нужда. 0x31D423DD 847564 Накладная по боеприпасам 0x333A6760 847563 Патроны для винтовки – 4 блока, по 12 упаковок в каждом Патроны для пистолета – 12 упаковок Гранаты – 3 упаковки по 12 шт. Снаряды для миномета – 1 ящик 0x3875546D 882229 Обгоревшее меню 0x3A4CEFFE 847568 Небрежная записка 0x5648A46F 847575 История медведя по имени Чизбургер 0x632FA4C6 849369 ОНи моГУТ ПОПЫТаться, но У них НИчЕгО не ВЫЙДЕТ. Я их вИдел, ПРИшЕЛьЦев. оНИ выХодЯТ из тЕНей, чТОбЫ соЖрать нашу ПЛОть. НО Я им не ПОзволю. Я пЕРвым ее СОжРУ. 0x67A0BEF2 847577 Расписание кормления в центре "Клык" 0x702965AF 847567 Надеюсь, Трэвис не попадет в беду. Прошлой ночью я разрешил ему выбраться тайком, чтобы он встретился со своими новыми друзьями. Он все говорит о каком-то "Отце", о том, какой он особенный и как мы ему нужны. Утром я все расскажу вожатому, если Трэвис к тому времени не вернется. 0x72F719FB 847576 Мы нашли Чизбургера еще детенышем, в мусорном баке на заднем дворе местного ресторанчика. Он был сиротой: его мать застрелили браконьеры и оставили умирать. Медвежонка принесли в центр "Клык", где его выкормили из бутылочки и вылечили. Несмотря на предписанную диету из ягод и рыбы, мы иногда подкармливали мишку чизбургерами, которые тот с детства обожал. Он очень привязан к людям, поэтому не может быть и речи о том, чтобы выпустить его в дикую природу. Став самым любимым обитателем центра спасения животных, он навсегда останется жить здесь. 0x7572FAAD 493962 Дом Эллиотов 0x78868640 847572 Слегка обугленная записка 0x99AE21EA 847579 Записка на линованной бумаге 0x9C115F98 533390 Олд Сан Аутфиттерс 0xA2958EC2 882228 Чед Волански виновен в том, что обеспечивал кровом и едой Илая и его грешников. Пусть это послужит уроком для каждого, кто воспротивится воле Отца. Мы уничтожим тебя самого, твой дом, твой бизнес и твою семью. Есть лишь два пути: либо ты с Отцом, либо ты против него. Не ошибись с выбором. 0xA44D4BA4 391733 Лагерь рейнджеров Уайттейл 0xA8463B77 849366 Записка на мятом клочке бумаги 0xA8737763 849367 Они смогут забрать мою еду только ЧЕРЕЗ МОЙ ТРУП! Я пристрелю нахрен любого, кто попытается ее у меня отнять. Это все принадлежит МНЕ! Они попытались на меня напасть, но парочки гранат хватило, чтобы они поняли все о моих намерениях! Отпраздную-ка я это дело грибной похлебкой. 0xB5AE15CE 847559 Из парка поступают сообщения о странных происшествиях, и многие из них связаны с членами религиозной организации "Врата Эдема". Есть пострадавшие, в том числе тяжелораненые. Патрулируя территорию парка, обращайте внимание на все необычное и докладывайте. Нельзя, чтобы эта ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Рейнджеры штата Монтана 0xBD21B8CE 847574 Последнее заявление 0xC3846423 847569 С сожалением вам сообщаем, что компания "Олд Сан Аутфиттерс" будет закрыта в ближайшее время. Настроения здесь стали настолько токсичными, что мне и моей семье опасно здесь оставаться. 0xD87C348A 847581 Записка 0xDEF18DF4 847570 Объявление о закрытии 0xEB166F0E 493966 "Турбогриль" 0xF4636B55 847578 Скунс – 10:00 Волки – 11:00 Пума – 13:00 Чизбургер – 12:00 и 18:00 Росомаха – 14:00 Орлы – 15:00 0xF6BD1701 847565 С сожалением сообщаем вам, что лагерь "Прорыв" будет закрыт для посетителей. Эта работа – наше призвание, но ввиду определенных обстоятельств, на которые мы не можем повлиять, мы не хотим больше подвергать детей риску. Горы Уайттейл всегда останутся нашим домом, но недавние события показали, что здесь нельзя гарантировать безопасность детей. Мы надеемся когда-нибудь вернуться, а пока: Гига-уабамин манауа (До скорых встреч!) 0xF8880566 847582 Эти гребаные уроды меня точно здесь не достанут. У меня тут есть все, и без веревки сюда не поднимешься. Пусть только попробуют, и я набью им глотки свинцом. 0x0037E042 856019 ICON_GFH_POWERHITTER 0x0069F83F 856013 ICON_GFH_THICKSKIN 0x0134D790 703711 ICON_GFH_SHELLSHOCK 0x0674FEC8 856012 ICON_GFH_POUNCE 0x074BA635 856001 ICON_GFH_BEARARMS 0x0AFE42EA 717934 ICON_GFH_BOMB 0x0B1F22AA 856018 ICON_GFH_QUICKRECOVERY 0x1532AABF 855975 ICON_GFH_SKYBANE 0x16E3A968 855980 ICON_GFH_DISARM 0x17EEF65D 856016 ICON_GFH_SHARPSHOOTER 0x1975FD9C 855979 ICON_GFH_REANIMATOR 0x1B5A4D04 703703 ICON_GFH_MECHANIC 0x204323A0 856014 ICON_GFH_FORTITUDE 0x227F491C 856015 ICON_GFH_NOTRACKS 0x2304A38A 703709 ICON_GFH_SUPPRESS 0x234F912B 855972 ICON_GFH_BULWARK 0x25943570 855966 ICON_GFH_HOMERUNNER 0x282D0ABA 717933 ICON_GFH_AUTOTAG 0x2A4C37D8 847525 ICON_GFH_MJOLNIRBLAST 0x31B7FE11 856010 ICON_GFH_KABOOM 0x32649489 847527 ICON_GFH_FLYINGVALET 0x35920139 703712 ICON_GFH_THIRDEYESIGHT 0x3DA966BF 847521 ICON_GFH_ANARCHISTCOOKBOOK 0x4B71670B 855997 ICON_GFH_LESSRELOAD 0x57953B24 855999 ICON_GFH_POINTER 0x5E8F7B9E 855967 ICON_GFH_FASTMETABOLISM 0x5EFCA0B3 856022 ICON_GFH_VULTURE 0x5F221F1B 855971 ICON_GFH_REANIMATOR 0x5FB63F37 856004 ICON_GFH_FRIENDLYSIGHT 0x601830C5 856008 ICON_GFH_FERALFRIENDLY 0x63FD16F5 856021 ICON_GFH_VETERINARIAN 0x698D422F 856017 ICON_GFH_HOTBUCKSHOT 0x6B1EECAC 856024 ICON_GFH_INTIMIDATOR 0x6FE90583 847522 ICON_GFH_IMPROVEDCONCEALMENT 0x709528F6 855538 ICON_GFH_ABILITY_UNKNOWN 0x731CCFBD 703451 ICON_GFH_HERBALIST 0x7A49CA5C 717935 ICON_GFH_STRAFINGRUN 0x810329E3 856025 ICON_GFH_BACKUP 0x82067230 847520 ICON_GFH_NINELIVES 0x837F3B3D 855968 ICON_GFH_MEDICINEMAN 0x87D09170 855973 ICON_GFH_STOCKPILER 0x8CAA5EDA 856027 ICON_GFH_SHATTERPROOF 0x8CC9A3AA 856023 ICON_GFH_RECYCLER 0x8D1F35A6 703706 ICON_GFH_HOARDER 0x91E5FE51 855978 ICON_GFH_PROVOCATION 0x97181220 703705 ICON_GFH_DRAGONLICK 0x9B33FF42 855982 ICON_GFH_CAMOUFLAGE 0x9C3B0F11 703708 ICON_GFH_SPOTTER 0x9C6439D8 856009 ICON_GFH_LIGHTEMUP 0xA3879A1A 855976 ICON_GFH_CELESTIALJUDGEMENT 0xAF5CC691 855998 ICON_GFH_CALLACHOPPER 0xB4D20439 856026 ICON_GFH_FIREITUP 0xBE2352FB 703704 ICON_GFH_CATPAWN 0xC30D08A4 855969 ICON_GFH_BADGERBLOOD 0xC4523213 847524 ICON_GFH_INFRAREDHOMING 0xC645A222 856020 ICON_GFH_FIELDSURGEON 0xC67DDBD8 855981 ICON_GFH_STEALTHTAKEDOWN 0xCA7FF06B 847523 ICON_GFH_RANGERWHISPER 0xCE569939 717936 ICON_GFH_STEALWEAPON 0xDCD86480 703710 ICON_GFH_TROLLBLOOD 0xDE823065 847526 ICON_GFH_EXTRAMAG 0xEB023360 856002 ICON_GFH_CROSSTOBEAR 0xED834D84 856006 ICON_GFH_JUNKIT 0xEEA59FEC 855977 ICON_GFH_FURIOUS 0xF21AC1F3 856000 ICON_GFH_RETRIEVER 0xF57B8FEB 703707 ICON_GFH_SCAVENGER 0xF6EDC3F4 856011 ICON_GFH_STALK 0xF8878D86 856007 ICON_GFH_CONCEALMENT 0xF8E08EF3 856003 ICON_GFH_BOOMBOOM 0xFA30C65A 855970 ICON_GFH_DEADEYE 0xFE5EB0B5 856005 ICON_GFH_HEATSEEKER 0x06012D85 662238 ОТЧЕТ ОБ ОПЕРАЦИИ И ЗАЯВКА НА СНАБЖЕНИЕ 0x0D334D85 662225 БОЕВОЙ ПРИКАЗ США 0x0F0282D0 823463 Согласно инструкции громкоговорители были установлены в стратегически важных точках для передачи сообщений службы разведки. За выбранными каналами ведется радионаблюдение. Все остальные частоты будут прослушиваться круглосуточно. 0x177C47FC 662240 ОТЧЕТ КОМАНДИРА 0x2375C742 662226 ЧАСТНЫЙ БОЕВОЙ ПРИКАЗ П-44 КОВПВ САЙГОН ЗАМЕНЯЕТ БОЕВОЙ ПРИКАЗ П-43 ПЕРВОНАЧАЛЬНЫЕ ЦЕЛИ БОЕВОГО ПРИКАЗА П-43 ИЗМЕНЕНЫ. АВИАРАЗВЕДКА СООБЩИЛА О ТРЕХ НОВЫХ 100-мм ЗЕНИТНЫХ ОРУДИЯХ К ВОСТОКУ ОТ ВАС. НЕОБХОДИМО УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ИХ. В РАЙОНЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ ВАС БУДЕТ ЖДАТЬ БАТАЛЬОН ПРОТИВНИКОВ. ТОЧКА ЭВАКУАЦИИ И ВРЕМЯ ОСТАЮТСЯ БЕЗ ИЗМЕНЕНИЙ 0x31B8CF75 823457 РАДИОСООБЩЕНИЕ 44-25 ПЕРЕДАВАТЬ ЗАШИФРОВАННЫМ Тема: РАСПОЛОЖЕНИЕ СИЛ Согласно приказу в этом секторе организована ПВО. 100-мм зенитные орудия установлены и готовы к использованию. Громкоговорители для передачи патриотических сообщений тоже установлены и работают 24/7. 0x4A92411A 662230 БОЕВОЕ ДОНЕСЕНИЕ 10-22 1500 часов Вступили в бой с бомбардировщиком. Один летательный аппарат был подбит и уничтожен. К западу и юго-западу отсюда были замечены два парашюта. Юго-западный парашют приземлился на другом берегу реки. Я отправил патрульных, чтобы они нашли и схватили вражеских летчиков. Мы пришлем дополнительный отчет, когда разыщем пилотов. 0x4B2CDC0A 823460 ДИРЕКТИВА ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОГО КОМИТЕТА 11-2 0x5A33B55A 823594 Что-то убивает растения и посевы, все гибнет. Мы уничтожаем мертвые растения при помощи огнеметов. Местные запасы продовольствия сокращаются, кроме того, есть опасения, что вода загрязнена. 0x5C98D954 823461 КОМАНДИР, СЕКТОР E5 Отберите из своих людей трех достойных кандидатов для обучения иностранному языку. С этого момента они будут выведены из-под вашего командования. Они отправятся в региональный штаб на самом быстром доступном транспортном средстве. Вы должны сообщить их имена и звания до 0900 завтрашнего дня. 0x5F64755C 824833 УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ О СМЕРТИ 0x618828D1 662236 ПРИКАЗЫ КОМАНДИРА 0x6E068E41 662237 План следующий. Сухопутные войска атакуют базу противника в 0600. Первым делом необходимо захватить огромное орудие, размещенное к западу от базы. Мы будем сдерживать авиаудары при помощи зенитной пушки до тех пор, пока сухопутные войска не сблизятся с противником. Крайне важно сделать это как можно быстрее, чтобы лишить их поддержки с воздуха. Прижмите их! 0x73EAEC5A 662246 БОЕВОЕ ДОНЕСЕНИЕ 10-2 1400 часов В секторе были замечены восемь летательных аппаратов, мы открыли по ним огонь. Один истребитель был уничтожен, судя по всему, он упал на юго-юго-востоке от станции. Также были замечены два парашюта, один к югу отсюда, второй - к юго-востоку. Ведутся поиски. 0x74424E50 662231 ЕЖЕДНЕВНЫЙ ОТЧЕТ, ЗАПИСИ КОМАНДИРА 0x8AA203CA 823458 ОТЧЕТ КОМАНДИРА 0x9632429F 662229 ОТЧЕТ КОМАНДИРА 0x972EED27 662241 С помощью захваченной зенитной пушки мы оказывали содействие сухопутным войскам, атакующим базу противника. Мы также захватили один вражеский летательный аппарат. Пилоты катапультировались и приземлились на западе и юге от орудия - последний мог доплыть до другого берега реки. Организовать их поиски невозможно из-за продолжающихся боевых действий. 0xAE85A428 662232 В связи с повышением активности вражеской авиации мы перенесли командный центр в бункер у плантации. Если на нас нападут, я и мои люди переждем атаку в бункере. Особое оружие и необходимые припасы перевезены туда до дальнейших распоряжений. Ожидайте ежедневных отчетов. 0xB66AA889 662235 ДИРЕКТИВА ПО РАЗВЕДКЕ 0xBEF7B427 824834 С прискорбием сообщаем, что ваш брат погиб. Точка. Его подразделение принимало участие в ожесточенной битве неподалеку от Куангчи, где он и был убит во второй день боя. Точка. Из-за проливного дождя и продолжающейся вражеской бомбардировки найти тело не удалось. Точка. Выражаем наше сочувствие и поддержку! Точка. 0xBFFAF66D 662233 ОТЧЕТ КОМАНДИРА 0xCB8D1E4F 662234 Внимание всем ведущим агентам! Шпионы безнаказанно перемещаются по региону. Они выдают себя за местных фермеров и рыбаков. Будьте бдительны! Следуйте протоколу! Если установить чью-либо личность не удается, задержите подозреваемого для допроса старшим офицером разведслужбы сектора! Используйте громкоговорителями, чтобы распространить это предупреждение в своем секторе! 0xD2CEBA0B 823462 ОТЧЕТ КОМАНДИРА 0xDB3E1217 823459 Установка громкоговорителей была закончена в срок. Нам удалось перехватить и расшифровать радиопередачи противника, они отправлены в службу разведки. Мы продолжим следить за радиопереговорами на базе "Эхо". 0xEC306FC4 662239 Сбили один истребитель-штурмовик. Оба пилота катапультировались и приземлились на северо-северо-западе и востоке. Их ищут поисковые отряды, новостей пока нет. НЕОБХОДИМЫЕ ПРИПАСЫ 100-мм осколочно-фугасные снаряды, 400 шт. 7,62-мм патроны, 3000 шт. Оборудование для тушения пожаров, список прилагается Камуфляжная сетка 20 на 20 м. 0xF7E2C4CD 823593 ЕЖЕДНЕВНЫЙ ОТЧЕТ, ЗАПИСИ КОМАНДИРА 0xFD3CD13A 662215 ДИРЕКТИВА ПО ВРАЖЕСКИМ БОЙЦАМ 0x00AE5DF7 851170 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x0B5A82C0 851163 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Base Skin 4 Desc 0x0E01C121 851155 ГОЛУБОЙ ЩЕНОК 0x165FB278 851162 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Base Skin 3 Desc 0x18F02EAE 851165 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x43C9602A 851157 ЖАН-КЛОД ЩАС-КАК-ДАМ 0x4D66FCFC 851168 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x55388FA5 851167 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x5B971373 851160 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Base Skin 1 Desc 0x5ECC5092 851158 НАЧОС ДОХРЕНАЧОС 0x8895B38F 851156 Классическая "маргарита" 0x95908337 851159 ЖГУЧИЙ КРАСНЫЙ 0x9E645C00 851166 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xC0065165 851164 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Base Skin 5 Desc 0xCBF28E52 851169 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xDD0361DD 851161 (PH) VAN_DELIVERY Base Skin 2 Desc 0x7FC79929 728839 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0xCF21B46A 728838 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в пещеру Рогатой змеи 0x2422FE4B 841648 Труп вьетнамского кабана 0x39ACE82A 841652 Труп вьетнамской свиньи 0x40470910 841647 Труп бантенга 0x8D24FDE6 841646 Труп черной пантеры 0xA33DF770 841651 Труп вьетнамского зайца 0xDFD3C301 841649 Труп вьетнамской курицы 0xFA9FAB4C 841650 Труп вьетнамской козы 0x03C3193C 467771 ПОКИНУТЬ СОВМЕСТНУЮ ИГРУ 0x09A158C1 841674 0x0C0ABA23 841677 0x0F0037C9 874925 {0} / {1} 0x13137931 301056 ВЫХОД В ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ 0x134E4C28 841689 0x17D3A5BE 711447 0x1B9A30D0 887942 0x1E773D9C 851907 ACTION_MENU_YES ДА 0x22E71245 812539 БУМАЖНИК 0x36C6CC60 716644 0x424577EC 841676 0x46D89E7A 841690 0x4B26FFDD 877066 0x4DC67EAE 160793 ОК 0x4E0CE282 887943 0x50522199 426966 ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ИГРОКИ 0x53B08BF6 160792 НЕТ 0x58CFA210 687685 ACTION_GENERIC_SELECT ЗАМЕНИТЬ 0x599C6871 711448 0x5C378A93 841675 0x63501E32 716645 0x6E81F408 841691 0x6F1764FA 847953 РАСХОДУЕМЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ 0x727D8B63 858916 ACTION_ACCEPT_LIVEEVENT UBISOFT CLUB 0x8153CB23 160794 ОТМЕНА 0x976B551E 160791 ДА 0x9CF3E96F 851906 ACTION_MENU_NO НЕТ 0x9E0D8E31 841688 0xA3FF63FA 877069 0xA4650708 879873 {0} 0xAC1F0158 882573 0xAE3FB98D 887681 0xB9360008 852079 0xBD925A98 841692 0xC4179F48 889601 0xC48B047B 160796 По умолчанию 0xCB9B5C63 841687 0xD43E5226 554850 ЕДА 0xDAC7B9A4 534211 ОТМЕНА 0xDB812511 534210 ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0xECA0D25A 852080 0xF02A5E6C 812538 НАВЫКИ 0xF0592F88 877067 0xF2965DFE 427006 ACTION_GENERIC_SELECT_SQUADMENU ВЫБРАТЬ 0xF4465A22 812540 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ 0xF669B1A8 877068 0xFBA96BDF 887680 0x43B71D2F 879964 Тускло-серебряный 0x5EB22D97 879967 Белая полоса 0x88EBCE8A 879965 Темно-черный 0x95EEFE32 879966 Зона искажения 0xC5236F81 879963 Старая бронза 0x41ED33A0 781377 УРОВЕНЬ {0} 0x65A34781 876369 Проходя ИСПЫТАНИЯ, вы получаете очки навыков для развития способностей. 0x713B4AEA 852228 Выполняйте испытания, чтобы получать ОЧКИ НАВЫКОВ. 0x828DD7F6 777736 УР. {0} 0x8802112F 408954 УР. %d 0xC3229129 874169 Получено очков навыка: 0xE78FF408 876370 ACTION_MENU_CHALLENGE_TOPERK НАВЫКИ 0x0330942D 724959 0x0D554063 885896 0x248AC9A7 885895 0x3CAD0D85 885898 0x79B98A85 724958 0x8A14CC14 885894 0xA54B5AAC 885893 0xA5B253A7 885892 0xBF60B2EF 723920 0xCB2CD4D9 587833 0xFE1736F1 885897 0x05F1EF69 850800 Голубая луна 0x18F4DFD1 852353 Грязная машина 0x4D620D83 852352 (PH) M60 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x6FDA4786 850794 ЛЕДЯНАЯ СОЙКА 0x83659DC7 850798 Серый вулкан 0xA4869423 850796 Заходящее солнце 0xCEAD3CCC 850801 Старый бронзовый пенни 0xD3A80C74 850802 Вишневый ликер 0xE94E3528 850792 СРЕДСТВО ДЛЯ РОЗЖИГА 0x0D668B34 591861 Брюки-карго – камуфляж 0x119F45F9 847278 Джинсовая рубашка 0x16D24298 847272 Коричневая безрукавка 0x1B5A4CE0 847279 Клетчатая рубашка 0x20970C57 847269 Клетчатая рубашка 0x23377AD5 847281 Камуфляжная майка 0x411C1EC9 584496 Синяя бейсболка 0x53BA4284 847276 Красная фланелевая рубашка 0x54F745E5 847274 Безрукавка с принтом 0x5E324CFC 847275 Звездно-полосатая безрукавка 0x7D0C7FBB 591867 Брюки-карго – зеленые 0x946FDA8E 591863 Брюки-карго – светлые 0x985D457B 847273 Синяя безрукавка 0xA367B7DA 584481 Красная бейсболка 0xADB87D36 847280 Фиолетовая майка 0xAE180BB4 847268 Коричневая фланелевая рубашка 0xD71B7ABD 584479 Серая бейсболка 0xDD354567 847277 Шотландская рубашка 0xDD994960 584498 Зеленая бейсболка 0xE368EA18 591865 Брюки-карго – бурые 0xE5587352 847283 Звездно-полосатая майка 0xE6F805D0 847271 Лиловая клетчатая рубашка 0xEC3D0CC9 847270 Синяя фланелевая рубашка 0xEF9D7A4B 847282 Желтая майка 0x069AA4DA 882522 Хотите загрузить игру и перейти в меню сетевых событий? 0x1BD38A7C 319775 Перезаписать данные? 0x23DBACA6 348183 Настройка профиля… 0x240A4F25 882523 Хотите покинуть текущую игру и перейти в режим Far Cry® Arcade? 0x247D73D4 880592 Сохранение успешно. 0x2FEA1D69 163691 Загрузить последнюю точку сохранения? Все несохраненные данные будет потеряны. 0x47B13336 159971 Нажмите любую клавишу 0x4864FC08 340908 У вас уже есть сохраненная игра. Запустив новую игру, вы потеряете все сохраненные данные. Продолжить? 0x57FADE00 319776 Сохраненная игра уже существует. Перезаписать? 0x5D448443 350206 ПАУЗА 0x5F78874A 610976 ИГРА НЕ ПРИОСТАНОВЛЕНА 0x605EB6FA 163682 ОТМЕНИТЬ ЗАДАНИЕ 0x74D1977F 849265 Получите DLC для FarCry® 5 0x797C464E 172138 Ubisoft представляет 0x8B467C4B 163689 Загрузить открытый мир? Все несохраненные данные будет потеряны. 0x95FD1FA2 159970 НАЖМИТЕ ACTION_PRESSTOSTART, ЧТОБЫ НАЧАТЬ 0xAFEE491B 852481 В игру входит игрок {0}. Режим паузы отменен. 0xC4F2D7D8 163690 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ ПОСЛЕДНЮЮ ТОЧКУ СОХРАНЕНИЯ? 0xCAE8E535 155492 ОСНОВНАЯ КАМПАНИЯ 0xCC628283 696295 Все премиум-предметы привязаны к вашей учетной записи и доступны во всех сохраненных играх. 0xCE85D21D 696294 Переписав сохраненную игру, вы потеряете весь прогресс в кампании и в режиме Arcade. 0xF8643A4E 344278 ACTION_SWITCHPROFILE СМЕНИТЬ ПРОФИЛЬ 0xFD267635 91489 КАМПАНИЯ 0xFDCF135C 880591 ИГРА СОХРАНЕНА 0xFF273231 882521 Функция в настоящий момент недоступна. Чтобы разблокировать сетевые функции, нужно продвинуться по сюжету игры. 0x1F917FA3 559916 Центр "Клык" 0x2B7D1D04 559973 Центр "Клык" 0x3339C5C7 559912 Радарная станция "КОММИ" 0x443EF551 559913 Лесопилка "Барон" 0x5B73854E 560010 "Челюсть вапити" 0x6BBE4BBD 559959 Парк Уайттейл, база рейнджеров 0xB2744CBE 559972 "Челюсть вапити" 0xB7B72B3C 559896 Парк Уайттейл, база рейнджеров 0x79DBC218 716906 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x1ABC583C 875132 Пивная пена 0x25A0335F 875130 НАЗНАЧЕННЫЙ ХИТТЕР 0x38A503E7 875135 ДОМИК НА ДЕРЕВЕ 0x9C282A92 875131 Осторожно, колется! 0xBE317149 875134 ШИПАСТИК 0xD1E08B99 875133 НЕОНОВЫЙ СОК 0xEEFCE0FA 875137 ШТРАФНОЙ УДАР 0xF3F9D042 875136 СМЕРТЬ ЭДЕМЩИКА 0x021C7BA6 846649 После того, как Грейс Армстронг завоевала золотую медаль, эта раскраска снайперской винтовки набрала огромную популярность в округе. 0x0D4F55C7 843025 (PH) AR-C Base Skin 2 Desc 0x104A657F 852291 (PH) AR-C Base Skin 5 Desc 0x1E035668 843017 (PH) AR-C Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x45DCB72D 852292 Черная овца 0x4B95843A 843016 СТЕРТЫЕ ОТПЕЧАТКИ 0x578AA9F4 846648 Золотой медалист 0x58D98795 843022 Оливка 0x80C9579F 843018 ФИОЛЕТОВЫЙ ОТ SAINT'S STREET 0x8BDB2769 843021 (PH) AR-C Base Skin 1 Desc 0x8E806488 843024 Грязь хищника 0x93855430 843023 Костная дрель 0x989724C6 843015 (PH) AR-C Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xC6138662 843026 (PH) AR-C Base Skin 3 Desc 0xCD01F694 835929 Золотая лихорадка 0xD55F85CD 843019 (PH) AR-C Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xDB16B6DA 843027 (PH) AR-C Base Skin 4 Desc 0xDE4DF53B 843020 Безвкусный кофе 0x00AF14E2 887913 Глубинка 0x03B3FBCA 887914 Глубинка 0x07326612 887910 Глубинка 0x3B7A7B64 887911 Глубинка 0x4BBB74B9 887917 Глубинка 0x90E0BF9A 887915 Глубинка 0x94612242 887909 Глубинка 0x977DCD6A 887918 Глубинка 0xACA8A2EC 887916 Глубинка 0xDC69AD31 887912 Глубинка 0x00CB4CA9 509352 Животные – наследие 0x13CA30B9 533172 Последователи 0x1A4981BF 460929 Гражданские 0x33E8389F 426373 Другие НИП 0xA7BB958F 364460 ИИ 0xD58F43EA 533173 Безопасность 0x010D8E5F 346242 Повторить заставку сетевой игры. 0x10606FCD 342667 Включает/выключает уведомления. 0x164BE9CF 342137 Теги игроков 0x1856A8B4 342126 Список убийств 0x2871F169 342130 Значок усиления на экране 0x2B6D9A9C 269515 Видимые подсказки. 0x2FED6703 342665 Включает/выключает теги игроков. 0x3095338E 346871 Сетевые идентификаторы 0x31587627 342129 Таймер 0x33920964 346317 Всплывающие значки 0x479F6507 346241 Повтор заставки 0x4DD64BE6 346318 Включает/выключает стандартные значки. 0x5434BB42 342663 Включает/выключает отображение командных усилителей. 0x56C7D53F 342664 Включает/выключает теги с информацией об игроках. 0x69119F6C 342128 Строка счета 0x6FE5079F 342662 Включает/выключает таймер. 0x71102614 342660 Включает/выключает список убийств в сетевой игре. 0x83F302D0 346869 Включает/выключает имена игроков. 0x9BFBA556 342127 Уведомления 0xA113B019 269508 Показать инструкции 0xA9BBE17D 342138 Имена игроков 0xB524FA3A 344204 Прокрутка 0xBC73F006 342141 Голосовой чат 0xDBC8DE2E 346868 Теги игроков 0xE143A7CB 342666 Включает/выключает голосовой чат. 0xE6980166 342661 Включает/выключает строку счета. 0xE92EEDDB 266738 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС 0xF4F43246 346870 Включает/выключает сетевые идентификаторы. 0x0B61437B 155493 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x0383320F 728842 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в бункер 0x085A78DA 728841 Quest_GenericВКЛЮЧИТЕ управление драгой 0x743B5D01 728843 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x851740A1 728840 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до драги 0x04309606 849936 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывает врагов, транспорт и многое другое. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, в случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. 0x080D6CC7 851120 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Увеличивает лимит убийств для медведя Чизбургера. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах и при ловле рыбы. 0x0A541320 850996 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Привлекает диких животных. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах или на трупах животных. 0x1180515D 851124 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Увеличивает лимит убийств для пумы Персик. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире, в магазинах и на трупах. 0x17A3E8CA 851095 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Создают дымовую завесу. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". 0x1DBEB17B 851174 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для продажи в магазинах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Освежевав животное, убитое взрывом. 0x1E0EC6AE 851094 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Воспламеняют выбранную цель. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". 0x20AACBA2 851099 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Уменьшает разброс дроби, нанося больше урона в меньшей области. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". 0x2B88B6AF 851122 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Употребление с помощью селектора предметов. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире и на трупах. 0x2C02187F 851172 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для продажи в магазинах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Освежевав животное, сбитое машиной. 0x2DF5969C 851148 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление гомеопатии в селекторе предметов. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В лесах и на опушках. 0x309EB3F4 851462 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Значительно снижает получаемый урон. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе предметов. 0x36A79F12 851142 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление динамита и бесконтактной взрывчатки в селекторе оружия. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На трупах и в контейнерах. 0x3C722133 851141 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление коктейлей Молотова в селекторе оружия, пьянство. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На трупах и в контейнерах. 0x3FC72522 851001 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывает объекты при помощи дистанционного подрыва. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". В случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе оружия. 0x41F62D7B 851149 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление гомеопатии в селекторе предметов. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Рядом с дорогой, рядом со зданиями, в городах. 0x42619156 850999 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для бесшумного убийства врагов. Тс-с-с! ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, в случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. 0x42E2C2AA 850997 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывает врагов, транспорт и многое другое. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". В случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. 0x4626089E 851463 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Автоматически отмечает зверей и врагов в поле зрения и обращает хищников в бегство. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе предметов. 0x481BF4C1 850998 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Делает ба-бах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". В случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе оружия. 0x4DE5951C 851145 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление взрывчатки с ДУ, бесконтактной взрывчатки и динамита в селекторе оружия. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На трупах и в контейнерах. 0x52B1CF1C 851152 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для продажи в магазинах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На охоте, добыв и освежевав животное. 0x56A26B2C 851117 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Увеличивает лимит убийств для пса Бумера. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах и на трупах зверей. 0x5936552E 851146 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление гомеопатии в селекторе предметов. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На трупах и в контейнерах. 0x5DB9A9C3 851358 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Создает дымовую завесу. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. ГДЕ КУПИТЬ: В магазинах в любое время. 0x64F1ABE9 851154 Ключевые точки из журнала добавлены на карту. Теперь вы можете продать этот предмет. 0x66B9F688 851153 Ключевые точки добавлены на карту. Теперь вы можете продать этот предмет. 0x67E63FCC 851465 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Временно повышает урон от ваших атак в ближнем бою. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе предметов. 0x79D5E4FB 851002 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывает объекты при помощи бесконтактного детонатора. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". В случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе оружия. 0x7B3027E8 851093 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывают выбранную цель. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". 0x90CE224F 851096 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Выпускают несколько снарядов, значительно увеличивая зону поражения. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". 0x925DCFAF 851171 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для продажи в магазинах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Освежевав животное, убитое огнем или взрывом, либо сбитое машиной. 0x929330E2 851147 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление гомеопатии в селекторе предметов. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На полях и лугах. 0xA328E850 851173 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для продажи в магазинах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Освежевав животное, убитое огнем. 0xAA8BB335 851092 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Наносят повышенный урон и пробивают броню. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах. 0xAD315486 851144 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление коктейлей Молотова, динамита и взрывчатки с ДУ в селекторе оружия. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На трупах и в контейнерах. 0xAEF622E1 870359 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для продажи в магазинах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Поймать на рыбалке. 0xBD914404 851151 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление гомеопатии с помощью селектора предметов. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Рядом с водоемами. 0xBF492A34 851123 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Увеличивает лимит убийств для Аделаиды. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире, в магазинах и на трупах. 0xBF75F3DF 851357 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Зажигательный снаряд. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах. 0xC06A70C2 851119 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Увеличивает лимит убийств для Ника .ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире, в магазинах и на трупах. 0xC2984B77 851150 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление гомеопатии в селекторе предметов. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Среди камней, в гальке, рядом со скалами. 0xC313A9AB 851464 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Временно повышает вашу скорость. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе предметов. 0xC726D47C 851098 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Зажигательные боеприпасы для дробовика. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". 0xD2FC017A 851118 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Увеличивает лимит убийств для Акулы. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире, в магазинах и на трупах. 0xD7032497 851000 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Позволяет поджигать разные вещи! ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". В случайных контейнерах или на трупах сектантов. КАК ИЗГОТОВИТЬ: В селекторе оружия. 0xDF46338C 851143 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Изготовление взрывчатки с ДУ и бесконтактной взрывчатки в селекторе оружия. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: На трупах и в контейнерах. 0xE04B7FF7 851116 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Увеличивает лимит убийств для Грейс. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире, в магазинах и на трупах. 0xE3A931A3 851121 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для продажи в магазинах. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: Добыть и разделать соответствующую птицу. 0xF059653B 851097 ПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Выпускают несколько снарядов, наносящих урон и воспламеняющих цели в зоне поражения. ГДЕ НАЙТИ: В магазинах, при наличии навыка "Черный рынок". 0x325AE5AE 582491 (По разумению Иосифа Сида, единственная надежда человечества после Коллапса – "Врата Эдема". Если Проект провалится, человеческая цивилизация перестанет существовать. Любой, кто попытается навредить "Вратам Эдема" или Проекту, поплатится за это. Для защиты Проекта Иосиф дал отдельные указания своим братьям и сестре: Вера проповедует слово Иосифа и держит паству в БЛАЖИ.) 0x33412FC3 582489 Временное описание записки для F7_POI_01 0x4D09ACE8 582492 Записка из бункера Веры 0x7CE1B675 711730 Временное название записки 2 для F7_MEGA_01 0x7E0BAAC7 582490 (High Cave note) 0x7F9244A5 711731 Временное описание записки 3 для F7_MEGA_01 0x830947D2 541255 Врата Веры 0xB4CE9700 711729 Временное описание записки 2 для F7_MEGA_01 0xDA96BDC1 711732 Временное название записки 3 для F7_MEGA_01 0x0127108F 717858 ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ЗАДАНИЯ 0x84D339A0 717857 ТАЙНИК ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКОВ 0x8EFEE070 717856 СЮЖЕТНЫЕ ЗАДАНИЯ 0xFDCC0830 717855 АВАНПОСТЫ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x225C35B4 278880 Ошибка при выполнении операции 0x9321145A 172178 Нет доступных игр. Попробуйте позже. 0x37B613DA 348343 УСТАНОВИТЬ ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ДАННЫЕ? 0x66258BB2 346835 ВЫХОД В ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ 0x8A896675 348344 При смене языка озвучания будут загружены дополнительные данные. Продолжить? 0xBC3B8F1F 348345 Идет установка игры (некоторые возможности пока недоступны): %d%% 0xC9585E50 346833 УСТАНОВКА: %d%% ЗАВЕРШЕНО 0xDF718625 346834 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ 0xFEEBA49D 348158 Эта функция в данный момент недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x72E58C66 682787 Плавание Чем темнее края экрана во время плавания под водой, тем ближе тот момент, когда вы захлебнетесь. 0x9CEBED4A 682785 Tip: Placeholder Death Drawn Tip for Loading Screen 3 0xEBECDDDC 682786 Tip: Placeholder Death Drawn Tip for Loading Screen 2 0x48E525A8 270678 БОЛОТО 0x5725F5D0 353769 СОХРАНИТЬ 0x580330E7 246091 САВАННА 0x584C503C 260111 Тип ландшафта 0x67D9288A 246089 ПУСТАЯ КАРТА 0x849DED9B 246090 КЕДРОВЫЙ ЛЕС 0x8C774F38 353770 НЕ СОХРАНЯТЬ 0x937549F0 278140 СОЗДАТЬ НОВУЮ КАРТУ: "%ls" 0xA8466CF1 341977 Все несохраненные изменения на этой карте будут потеряны, если вы продолжите. Сохранить изменения? 0xB464147D 57438 Новая карта 0xB74214E2 875024 ЗИМА 0xD409162D 500316 ОКРУЖАЮЩИЙ МИР 0xDA45A563 500315 СКАЛИСТЫЙ ОСТРОВ 0xE16B5C83 270673 ДЖУНГЛИ 0x2722DE7D 662194 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнам 68-69, Дананг, передовой авианаводчик Буря F4" STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "336 эскадрилья тактических истребителей. Пали по дыму!" 0x35C21832 662203 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПИЛОТА ПЕРЕХВАТЧИКА ВВС США 0x37C54CC8 662193 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПЕРЕДОВОГО АВИАНАВОДЧИКА 0x3A0D6D6E 662200 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнам, Кути. Почему я." STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "SEMPER FI. Боец днем. Лучший любовник по ночам. Пьяница по велению души. Морпех по ошибке." 0x477E6B36 662190 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнамские истребители 84, Джолли Роджерс" STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "CVA-62. Флагман свободы" 0x541579F2 662197 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПИЛОТА ИСТРЕБИТЕЛЯ ВМС США 0x5A51D825 662196 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнам, Дананг 66, Фантом" STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "С любовью, Дорис. Хороших полетов. Скорее возвращайся домой." 0x65FD636F 662199 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПИЛОТА "САМОСВАЛА" КМП США 0x87C701A0 662198 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнам. Тонкинский залив, 31 ударная эскадрилья истребителей" STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "31 ударная эскадрилья истребителей. МЫ ПОЛУЧИМ СВОЕ НОЧЬЮ." 0x91B2477C 662191 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПИЛОТА ИСТРЕБИТЕЛЯ КМП США 0xA05A5DE1 662189 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПИЛОТА-РАЗВЕДЧИКА ВМС США 0xC0EB61DE 662204 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнам 64-95. Рожден, чтобы проигрывать" STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "ВВС США. 64-65. Нет войне " 0xC38A68DB 662201 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПИЛОТА "ЭЙР АМЕРИКИ" 0xE79BB4EB 662202 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнам, Чулай 67-68. Мир. Любовь" STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "67-68 Миром можно добиться большего, чем войной." 0xF2627246 662195 ЗАЖИГАЛКА ПИЛОТА ИСТРЕБИТЕЛЯ ВВС США 0xFAB407F8 662192 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГравировка: STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпереди: "Вьетнам" STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСзади: "SEMPER FI. ТЫ НЕ ЖИЛ ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ, ЕСЛИ НЕ БЫЛ НА ВОЛОСОК ОТ СМЕРТИ" 0x17D1EED1 715502 Клиент в совместной игре, совет 03 0x60D6DE47 715501 Клиент в совместной игре, совет 02 0xF9DF8FFD 715500 Клиент в совместной игре, совет 01 0x0C5D13ED 724902 Рыбалка: белый лопатонос 0x0CD2B1A3 724898 Рыбалка: озерная форель 0x1ACB39A0 724804 Рыбалка: малоротый окунь 0x2D2D1767 724894 Рыбалка: хариус 0x2F5D9EC8 724923 Веслоносы живут в открытых водах и предпочитают открытые отношения. 0x3CFEE0F4 724892 Рыбалка: кокани 0x4A85CA17 724809 Каменные окуни любят теплую воду. Чтобы их привлечь, достаточно нассать в озеро. 0x53544172 724900 Рыбалка: радужная форель 0x57405565 724806 Рыбалка: большеротый окунь 0x5DCD80C3 724897 Кумжа пластична, любит чистоту и путешествия. Прямо шаблон для профиля на сайте знакомств. 0x629F8005 724903 Белый лопатонос живет в бурных потоках среди песка и гальки, потому что жизнь – это боль. 0x6D864B8C 724890 Рыбалка: чавыча 0x6E45173C 724901 Эта боевая рыбина предпочитает естественные укрытия, но легко адаптируется к разным условиям, а значит, играет в видеоигры лучше вас. 0x749370EA 724893 Кокани рождаются среди песка, гальки и гравия в нижних притоках рек. Нижние притоки рек... как это сексуально звучит. 0x7E652668 724896 Рыбалка: кумжа 0x987A88DA 724805 Малоротые окуни едят все подряд, от планктона до лягушек, потому что их вечно пробивает на хавчик. 0xA17715BA 724807 Большеротые окуни – агрессивные всеядные оппортунисты, эдакие фрилансеры подводного мира. 0xA66FBF31 724895 Хариусы плохо уживаются с другими рыбами, потому что они "слишком круты, чтобы терпеть всякую херню от этих мальков". 0xD23832DB 724891 Раньше чавыча мигрировала из притоков рек в океан, но в наши дни молодые рыбы жалуются, что жизнь в океане стала слишком дорогой. 0xDCD8B656 724926 Эти рыбы живут в чистых высокогорных озерах и реках, обычно выбирая самые труднодоступные места. Своего рода выживальщики подводного мира. 0xE9C56FFE 724904 Рыбалка: веслонос 0xED3DCE05 724899 СПОЙЛЕР: озерная форель водится в озерах. 0xFE815495 724925 Рыбалка: золотая форель 0xFFCC78EF 724808 Рыбалка: каменный окунь 0x0BE8E433 870639 {0}: возникли неполадки, и мы пытаемся их устранить. Благодарим за терпение! 0x174121CF 874765 Сетевые системы 0x24C49358 874762 Arcade 0x31396624 870640 {0}: работы по исправлению неполадок продолжаются. Благодарим за терпение! 0x3D8355B4 870644 Плановые технические работы начнутся через {0} мин. и продлятся примерно {1} ч. 0x58CCBE3F 874763 Сетевые события 0x5FE39DCE 874766 Магазин 0x66BFE8E1 874761 Плановые технические работы начнутся в {0} и продлятся примерно {1} мин. 0xAD2E9F2B 887416 Идут технические работы. Окончание: {0}. 0xAED41EA0 870643 Плановые технические работы начнутся через {0} мин. и продлятся примерно {1} мин. 0xB18124A5 874764 Подбор игроков 0xB658E416 870642 Доступно обновление! Подробности здесь: {0}! 0xB874059E 870641 {0}: неполадки исправлены. Благодарим за терпение! 0xFCC17D05 874760 Плановые технические работы начнутся в {0} и продлятся примерно {1} ч. 0x000A0468 851496 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x0962F99C 851487 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Base Skin 1 Desc 0x0C39BA7D 851485 СУПЕРОРАНЖЕВЫЙ 0x113C8AC5 851484 ПЧЕЛКА 0x44AA5897 851489 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Base Skin 3 Desc 0x559CD63A 851493 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x59AF682F 851490 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Base Skin 4 Desc 0x5CF42BCE 851482 ГРОМ В ОБЛАКАХ 0x869E76C6 851495 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x8FF68B32 851488 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Base Skin 2 Desc 0x92F3BB8A 851491 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Base Skin 5 Desc 0x9EC0059F 851494 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xC76569D8 851486 СЕРЕБРЯНКА 0xCB56D7CD 851497 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_4CAB Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xD308A494 851492 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xDA605960 851483 ЛАЙМ 0x07DF41E6 364335 Кубы и прямоугольники 0x0BE00723 874926 Изгороди 0x449EAB43 364334 05 – Общие формы 0x4BD7CB25 364364 Прямоугольники 0x550C3B2F 874929 Лестницы 0x87003DC8 364366 Двери 0x87ED6E2A 874927 Платформы 0x9698262F 874928 Стены 0x9765E368 364365 Квадраты 0xC04B51DC 364367 Окна 0xD8F9F0BC 500007 Буквы и цифры 0xE7E4D4D1 706704 Воздуховоды 0xF861A62C 705558 Треугольники 0x00772194 725510 Пикап 0x00E7CBF6 725516 Внедорожник 0x022B7935 477114 Самолет 0x02AD74FE 683149 Получайте данные в этом районе, чтобы узнать о территориях для охоты, рыбалки и сбора трав, а также об особых местах. 0x04748A6B 787720 Купить и модифицировать лодку или гидроплан. 0x04A0FFE0 725514 Трейлер 0x0F1E0E3F 787717 Ангар 0x11280F7D 881766 В любом магазине можно продать шкуры животных по выгодной цене. 0x15A413B0 787721 Магазин "Вертолеты" 0x26520A8D 507107 НОВЫЕ ДАННЫЕ 0x26979A54 588078 Плакат Arcade 0x2B9A7B1B 725521 Эту лодку можно использовать как плавучее средство. 0x2C9FCDD4 697808 Магазин 0x31492F38 725503 Летайте в не очень-то мирном небе. 0x39E24C28 510204 Рыбное место 0x44E97461 588079 На этих плакатах запечатлены лучшие моменты Far Cry® Arcade. Попробуйте сами! 0x44FB10B0 841517 ЗАДАЧА 0x4F81FEDA 883927 Машина 0x507A2AD7 725509 Вездеход, созданный, чтобы радовать вас. 0x54668953 725502 Самолет 0x55216BF5 704620 ACTION_MAP_QUESTLOG_SHORTCUT Посмотреть в журнале 0x57142265 787715 Мастерская 0x58993B27 848092 Путешествие 0x594F0AF1 811235 Посетите это место, чтобы открыть его и получить информацию. 0x64B245BF 725508 Квадроцикл 0x6C4E5F06 725519 То что надо, если под колесами у вас месиво. 0x6E5CA3CE 725517 Американский автомобиль. Известен тем, что не боится бездорожья. 0x6EAD5167 493844 Аванпост сектантов 0x70F3448E 426957 Собака 0x86DBAA3E 93272 Переместиться? 0x8826CDDA 883959 Отмена 0x9301E32A 881838 ACTION_QUESTLOG_TRACK Отслеж. 0x955A9388 725518 Трактор 0x96AE6670 510235 Грузовик для Жатвы 0x96BDDFB3 152874 Переместиться в эту точку? Действие приведет к отмене текущего задания. 0x97605E87 787718 Купить или модифицировать самолет. 0x9826458A 208683 Арсенал 0xA021C781 725500 Транспорт 0xA2B2AC2E 725501 Машина, созданная, чтобы возить людей. 0xA55F3632 725522 Гидроцикл 0xA597275F 510190 Уничтожьте конвой 0xA631B4B8 787719 Магазин "Лодки и гидропланы" 0xA6519ADB 588076 Arcade 0xA99A4932 350367 Быстрое перемещение может запустить только ваш напарник. 0xAEA89436 848091 Точка высадки 0xB1A2001F 510189 Конвой 0xB2BA1E40 881834 ACTION_QUESTLOG_TRACK Скрыть 0xB43F9014 811236 Персонаж 0xB6B6F562 811234 Место 0xB6E1C608 789640 Получайте данные в этом районе, чтобы получить информацию о задании. 0xB8D08AA2 725504 Вертолет 0xBC3425D6 883831 Самолет Ника Рая 0xBC659436 426628 Куропатка 0xBDB97632 811237 Встретьтесь с персонажем, чтобы получить задание. 0xCE36FA17 405927 Arcade 0xCF2ED2B0 811225 ПРИСТАНЬ / АЭРОДРОМ 0xCFC40A70 697809 Купить оружие, боеприпасы, одежду и другие товары. 0xD002DBE0 725512 Грузовик 0xD79BDD6D 725507 Для любителей быстрой езды. 0xD9FE219B 588077 Сыграйте в Far Cry® Arcade! Бесконечные карты, бесконечное веселье! Возможность играть в одиночку или с друзьями! Смертельная схватка для 12 игроков или для команды! 0xDC140CE9 725523 Для любителей быстрой езды, только по воде. 0xDD127063 167577 Переместиться в эту точку? Действие приведет к отмене текущего задания. 0xE1A8775F 493845 Освобожденный аванпост 0xE4B8F8F9 725505 Винтокрылая машина, в которой подъемную силу и силу тяги создает винт. 0xEB5A422B 725513 Грузовик, у которого кость широкая. 0xF24EA048 725515 Машина-иждивенец. 0xF50015BA 787716 Купить или модифицировать наземный транспорт. 0xF61B2B75 725520 Лодка 0xF7A9AC93 787722 Купить или модифицировать вертолет. 0xFD3E7EC2 346391 Охотничьи угодья 0xFEB6C1CE 725511 Идеальный вариант, если вы хотите взять что-нибудь с собой. 0x0E326E97 167385 Перезарядка 0xCD1F7CDE 195662 Только доп. оружие 0x401A1C93 852347 ОХОТНИЧИЙ ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ 0x5D1F2C2B 850702 Последний аргумент 0x6244D638 850694 Золотая вода 0x70FD8627 850698 ВРАЖДА 0x8B46CF36 850704 ГОРНЫЙ РОДНИК 0x9643FF8E 850703 Криминальный анализ 0xBBA15582 850696 ЦАРСТВЕННЫЙ ПУРПУР 0xDB8B5E85 850700 УБОЙНАЯ КЛАССИКА 0x00141E55 157782 Чтобы добить упавшего врага, нанесите ему последний удар. 0x0412782C 326114 Удерживайте Heal, чтобы использовать лекарственный инъектор и быстро восстановить здоровье. 0x07DC8463 32386 Используйте ZipSpeed для регулирования скорости спуска по тросу. 0x095B3C7D 93199 Нажмите PlaceIED, чтобы установить взрывчатку с ДУ. 0x130E5E73 326110 Вы можете собирать растения, чтобы делать инъекторы. 0x1A80D764 326109 Вы можете купить боевые улучшения на витрине. 0x1CA5875A 58908 Вы можете нажать Throw, чтобы бросить гранату. 0x1F74B201 326113 SpiritWalk Используйте инъектор духа, чтобы принять форму духа и шпионить за врагами. 0x21D5BDB4 326111 Удерживайте HoldWeaponInv, чтобы выбирать разные инъекторы. UseSyringe Используйте инъектор. 0x2ACC68B8 343918 Нажмите Camera, чтобы использовать фотоаппарат. Отмечайте врагов для своей команды. 0x2C83764A 30805 Удерживайте Revive, чтобы возвращать союзников в бой. 0x30A2A0EA 58868 Вы можете отметить врага или цель для товарищей по команде, посмотрев на цель и нажав Tag. 0x34EE05FB 326129 Вы тяжело ранены! Move для движения. Ждите помощи или удерживайте CancelKillCam, чтобы возродиться. 0x37530634 326112 Adrenaline Используйте инъектор скорости, чтобы повысить свою скорость и темп огня. 0x378AF4F7 326123 SwitchWeapon Переключить тип стрел. Удерживайте HoldWeaponInv, чтобы выбрать специальную стрелу. 0x3884B290 30801 Throw Бросить гранату 0x3AA0520F 326127 Пополняйте запасы особых стрел на стрелковых станциях. 0x5265B794 30871 Нажимайте ClingOnToLife несколько раз, чтобы остаться в живых. 0x5B8446DC 326128 Удерживайте Revive, чтобы вернуть своего союзника в бой. 0x639AF575 157788 Нажмите и удерживайте Throw, чтобы выждать перед броском. 0x6EF48458 30810 Нажмите Tag, чтобы отметить врага, которого взяли на прицел. 0x6FBD2E98 30818 Подкравшись к врагу сзади, нажмите TakeDown, чтобы его убить. 0x7DA2BAD3 30867 Нажмите Jump, чтобы ухватиться за трос. 0x8BCB4F21 326126 Пополняйте боезапас у ящиков с припасами. 0x8D49A400 93200 Нажмите TriggerIED, чтобы подорвать взрывчатку с ДУ. 0x91350C92 30814 Jump Прыгнуть 0x91A675A5 30812 Crouch Пригнуться 0x9AC1C235 326119 Взаимодействуйте с панелью управления, чтобы отключить колокольню. 0x9FAE742A 39074 Удерживайте Heal, чтобы лечиться. 0xA02EC4B1 58892 Прицеливание с помощью IronSight намного увеличит точность стрельбы, но скажется на скорости. 0xA240C9B0 30870 Отпустите ZipSpeed, чтобы замедлить спуск. 0xA3620F99 30868 Нажмите Crouch во время бега, чтобы скользить. 0xB428C784 30799 IronSight Прицелиться 0xB58A27F0 55788 Не следует бросать раненого товарища. Подойдите к нему и удерживайте Revive, чтобы спасти его. 0xC70205AB 326118 Используйте панель управления, чтобы включить колокольню. 0xCB6CE62E 55789 Если вас убили, нажмите несколько раз ClingOnToLife, чтобы остаться в живых. Это подаст сигнал находящимся поблизости товарищам, чтобы они подошли и спасли вас. 0xD716E3E5 30869 Нажмите Tag, чтобы отметить убитого товарища. 0xE1EF61E9 326120 Колокольню можно отключить, только если в данный момент она включена. 0xEADE065E 30872 Осматривайтесь по сторонам с помощью Look. 0xF7C8A8F9 342013 Нажмите Wingsuit, находясь в воздухе, чтобы использовать костюм-крыло. 0xFE50D30A 30816 Нажмите Run, чтобы бежать. 0x03884866 840976 Казуальный стиль 1 – верх 0x3543075D 840977 Казуальный стиль 1 – костюм 0x593385EB 840975 Казуальный стиль 1 – низ 0xE38ABD4C 840978 Казуальный стиль – перчатки 0xF33EA162 840979 Казуальный стиль – головной убор 0x0002386C 672354 0x1039B386 704348 0x15D9775C 882519 0x1D4DAF54 672358 0x1EA5E6D4 882499 0x2EBD633E 882505 0x38430E43 882503 0x3C83F82E 704356 0x3DC73AC1 704352 0x3F20CED6 672360 0x4F443ED5 882504 0x59BA53A8 882506 0x6D275BDB 883838 0x6ECF125B 672355 0x7068CCE3 882496 0x80C17377 882498 0x8444FEEE 882500 0x87FB3546 878142 0x8CD026E6 672357 0x990B69D6 882494 0xA14A5FF9 672362 0xA1D5FC08 704349 0xA6299F6C 882507 0xA63B7541 704351 0xB7B43284 878143 0xD12EAFFA 882508 0xDA0C3B13 704354 0xEE0C5940 882495 0xF343CE78 882501 0xF7C643E1 882497 0x33073EFC 841705 Исследование округа Хоуп 0x4EBE284E 881034 Исследование лагеря секты 0x6EA57601 881033 Исследование лагеря Датча 0x78DC12E1 841703 Исследование гор Уайттейл 0xCF9D76AE 841704 Исследование долины Холланд 0xD4A74C31 841702 Исследование реки Хенбейн 0x037428A6 251654 IGE_ICON_TARGET ЦЕЛЕЙ УНИЧТОЖЕНО: {0}/{1} 0x061D226E 241556 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ 0x06AF233A 843348 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ТОЛЬКО ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ 0x1603FF60 843344 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0x18A05984 245674 ВСЕ ЦЕЛИ УНИЧТОЖЕНЫ! 0x42FDB10D 843350 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ТОЛЬКО ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0x543F1AB2 843347 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ТОЛЬКО ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ 0xAB7C84CC 843349 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ТОЛЬКО ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0xB7BDAB06 843345 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0xD659299F 241555 ОХОТА ЗА ГОЛОВАМИ 0xD972B382 843343 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ЦЕЛИ И ДОСТИГНИТЕ ТОЧКИ ЭВАКУАЦИИ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ 0x058B3E96 858725 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_SET_PIVOT ЗАДАТЬ ЦЕНТР 0x09406364 353970 УДАЛИТЬ ВЫДЕЛЕННОЕ 0x0FA11A57 858716 Y УДАЛИТЬ ВЫДЕЛЕННОЕ 0x1456EE73 858727 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_GROUP_SELECTION ВЫБОР ГРУППЫ 0x265F2BB8 858719 A ВЫБРАТЬ ОБЪЕКТ 0x2D3EA5EF 858724 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_TOOLBOX НАБОР ИНСТРУМЕНТОВ 0x34240A23 858722 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_MOVE_CAMERA ДВИЖЕНИЕ КАМЕРЫ 0x403F34B6 858721 MENURIGHTSTICK_PRESS (УДЕРЖ.) ОТМЕНА / ЗАНОВО / ИГРАТЬ / ИССЛЕДОВАТЬ 0x59DAB3DB 858717 X ПАРАМЕТРЫ ОБЪЕКТА 0x68E54C2E 858728 (УДЕРЖ.) УВЕЛИЧ. РАЗМЕР ОБЛАСТИ ВЫБОРА 0x6912FE84 880004 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_SELECT ВЫБРАТЬ ОБЪЕКТ 0x82D04E43 858729 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_CAMERA_HEIGHT ВЫСОТА КАМЕРЫ 0x95BD24D7 858723 GAMEPAD_LEFTSTICKPRESS СКОРОСТЬ КАМЕРЫ 0xD0C396E0 880002 INTERACTION_FACEBUTTONLEFT ПАРАМЕТРЫ ОБЪЕКТА 0xD118F627 880001 INTERACTION_FACEBUTTONTOP УДАЛИТЬ ВЫБРАННОЕ 0xE721C44C 858720 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_ROTATE_CAMERA ВРАЩЕНИЕ КАМЕРЫ 0xF5CDE89F 57531 Пусто 0xFEDD003C 858718 B НАЗАД 0x000A2EC6 364260 02 – Уступы (можно залезть) 0x0335B300 704247 09 – Особое 0x0D97B8FF 364273 02 – Воздух 0x1226B4A7 364264 01 – Земля 0x135540EB 367253 05 – Ловушки 0x29DAA94E 704242 02 – Пистолеты 0x3C942CC9 364268 Оружие из пред. частей 0x3CAF7B32 704241 01 – Ближний бой 0x50FE3C3B 364315 04 – Собираемые растения 0x5CCA131D 364261 03 – Тросы 0x71FC2B7E 364266 01 – Оружие и боеприпасы 0x720A8033 364269 12 – Турели 0x7D6A0DA2 364262 04 – Гейзеры 0x800A6B5B 704245 07 – Пистолеты-пулеметы 0x88914C05 725681 08 – Гранатометы 0x97C26FF7 508615 03 – Вода 0x9880428B 364258 03 – Скалолазание и навигация 0x9A9F147C 367254 01 – Огонь 0xAA10A6A6 704246 06 – Ручные пулеметы 0xADCD0DA0 810254 04 – Здоровье 0xAF048E74 364263 02 – Транспорт 0xBDD07179 704389 10 – Метательное 0xBE61DA20 880997 05 – Взрывоопасные 0xCDB61FF9 422451 02 – Взрывчатка 0xCE8B48C9 245388 02 – Игровой процесс 0xD4F39EBE 704244 05 – Дробовики 0xE0C69721 364267 11 – Боеприпасы и ресурсы 0xED3895A8 832105 04 – 50 калибр 0xFBD56214 364259 01 – Лестницы 0xFDB290E1 704243 03 – Винтовки 0x2E59D499 885994 Освобождение аванпостов Освобождайте аванпосты, чтобы зарабатывать очки сопротивления, разблокировать новые задания и магазины, а также пополнять список доступных наемников. 0x4C3F09AA 885995 Сопротивление Повышайте уровень Сопротивления, чтобы освободить регион от сектантов. 0x4C953CF0 885990 Скрытность Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы пригнуться: так врагу будет сложнее заметить вас. 0x71DE998B 885993 Объекты сектантов Уничтожайте объекты сектантов (алтари, силосные башни и маяки), чтобы получать очки сопротивления. 0x9CB943FB 885992 Информация Разговаривайте с местными, ищите записки и собирайте карты, чтобы узнавать о новых местах и получать задания. 0xCD282D28 885989 Последнее выбранное оружие Нажмите ACTION_SWITCH, чтобы вновь использовать последнее выбранное оружие. 0xDBE5BAC8 885991 Прицеливание и стрельба Удерживайте ACTION_IRONSIGHT, чтобы прицелиться, и нажмите ACTION_SHOOT, чтобы выстрелить. 0x232569BA 874795 0x2E3B19FD 874793 0x51FA164D 881776 0x9EE0F451 881775 0xC1F972C3 874794 0xC50CA2FE 874792 0xFFD84420 841941 0x0DD1C6A2 367038 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ ЗА ВСЕ ВРЕМЯ 0xC1A18516 367039 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ ЗА НЕДЕЛЮ 0x0088B07D 353040 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0x0126AB5D 323504 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x0196C144 352265 Вы перемещены в главное меню, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x02291201 352731 Создать пользов. игру 0x02A91D70 349177 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жесткий диск в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. 0x02B9B758 352870 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x03B55241 352468 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x03BB8D8C 353432 Глава вашей группы присоединяется к матчу. Хотите также присоединиться? 0x03F4F63C 323506 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x048DC2DA 323676 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x052E76DD 352531 Удалить из группы 0x0542E1DC 353158 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0x0692B821 352909 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат на основной экран. 0x06BE493F 353068 Кнопка R3 0x06C2A8D3 352608 Войти 0x07EA447B 352966 Присоединиться к группе 0x0A152F5F 352801 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x0AAF17DB 352541 Отклонить приглашение в группу 0x0BB13D5C 353108 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x0BCA2D03 323719 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x0E0FB7E8 323725 Сыграем в Far Cry® 5! 0x0EFD8EC7 353345 Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0x0F07837A 353523 Кнопка L3 0x0F6EFC7A 344470 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как сетевой кабель был отключен. 0x1018AD24 353336 Хотите выйти из учетной записи? 0x10A1C035 348447 Личные данные 0x111650DA 353291 Необходимо подключение к PlayStation™Network. Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0x11636C7E 353604 Идет подключение к серверам Far Cry® 5. Пожалуйста, подождите. 0x12C2AB27 353416 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0x1595FB76 323681 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Перезаписать? 0x159DB792 323764 Сохраняемая карта содержит загружаемый контент из последнего обновления. Если обновление будет удалено, загружаемый контент станет недоступен. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь в том, что у вас есть последнее обновление перед тем, как открыть эту карту. 0x16E4D019 352958 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ группу 0x1747A617 323679 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Перезаписать? 0x18EED5A4 353259 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен согласно ограничениям чата. 0x18F4833C 353611 Вход выполнен успешно. 0x19535984 353051 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x198F0808 323683 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0x19B34555 323677 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x1A12031C 353042 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0x1A8C0C3F 352572 Приглашение в группу 0x1B8104E5 353052 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x1C713D02 323611 Такой учетной записи Ubisoft не существует 0x1D10C387 353130 Продолжить игру 0x1D5F9667 353273 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выход в главное меню. 0x1F5BFAB1 343653 Ваш сетевой идентификатор использует другой пользователь, поэтому вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0x20D1B63A 352780 Загрузка не удалась. 0x20FDECE2 352704 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0x2129360C 353328 Не удалось выйти из учетной записи 0x212DEB2F 353118 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0x2156C516 353383 Автономный режим 0x21AD10FD 352900 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат на основной экран. 0x220396DE 353566 PlayStation™Store 0x2211DB81 352570 Приглашение в группу 0x222590BA 352820 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Хотите продолжить? 0x247A1218 323511 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x2579D88C 352946 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0x257E6CFA 353489 Вы возвращены в одиночную игру, так как сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x267DE4D0 353591 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x26A84F79 323507 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x26C6BE91 323612 Такой учетной записи Ubisoft не существует 0x2756B4AB 353423 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x28B5BA89 352831 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных о прогрессе игры. Хотите продолжить? 0x294849B4 323687 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте свой беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. 0x29A92832 353364 Войти 0x29D6D664 348641 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0x2B2AE063 323566 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x2BDF6342 352957 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ группу 0x2BE7284F 353372 Подключение к Uplay 0x2CA1AD0C 313371 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0x2CE7CD12 353031 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x2DA0F075 347132 Недостаточно места на жестком диске. Покиньте игру, освободите необходимое место на диске и затем начните игру снова. 0x2E686554 352520 Покинуть группу 0x2EBE391C 352808 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0x30544706 353396 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0x308C526A 346657 Карты, созданные в редакторе карт 0x312727C3 353310 Не удалось войти в учетную запись 0x3218FB3A 343659 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Проверьте соединение. 0x32ED1821 353030 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x32F00E06 323572 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation™Network. 0x343A2900 353584 Введите ваш код, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивным загружаемым материалам. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ, их нельзя использовать с другим сетевым идентификатором пользователя. 0x34C90C33 353020 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x34D06BD8 353140 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x35D0D43C 352852 Проверка вашего кода… 0x3613A312 323522 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0x36E16725 352815 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x370EA4C2 323736 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой сессии из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network. 0x373034E8 353453 Посмотреть приглашения 0x37627DE4 354013 Вы вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Без авторизации сетевые функции будут недоступны. 0x37A267ED 352842 Введен правильный код. 0x381E9EE3 349178 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жесткий диск в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. 0x38E9E3DF 352451 Файл сохраненной игры поврежден и не может быть загружен. 0x39212B66 323557 Вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation™Network, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x3C12B42F 352724 Список друзей пуст. 0x3D79B597 834614 Для использования сетевых функций необходимо обновить приложение. 0x3DEF31B5 352781 Загрузка не удалась. 0x3F2B958F 323528 Определение сетевых настроек 0x3F7793C5 352968 Присоединиться к группе 0x407CD1C6 353179 Потеряна связь с серверами Far Cry® 5. Возврат в главное меню. 0x412473D2 323691 Вы не подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5. Хотите подключиться? 0x4198B878 323678 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x41B50690 323717 Проверяется учетная запись Ubisoft… 0x41CCC6E8 323563 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы просматривать новости. 0x41E6FFB3 352699 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x422A037D 353405 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0x4282DDD0 352685 Раскладка кнопок 0x429D2638 352680 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0x433F5952 347131 Недостаточно места на жестком диске. Покиньте игру, освободите необходимое место на диске и затем начните игру снова. 0x435A8ED0 353406 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0x449EF9FB 352892 Выйти в главное меню 0x45047203 348388 Служба PlayStation™Network в настоящий момент недоступна. Пожалуйста, проверьте настройки подключения к сети и попробуйте еще раз. 0x453B3EAA 353129 Продолжить игру 0x45E5808A 353319 Вы вышли из учетной записи 0x45EA28B7 352638 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат в главное меню… 0x461728A8 353503 левый джойстик 0x46A94640 353454 Посмотреть приглашения 0x46FB0F4C 354012 Вы вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Без авторизации сетевые функции будут недоступны. 0x4702399D 323509 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x4723E949 352758 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0x47E140AA 346471 Данная функция требует подключения к PlayStation™Network. 0x48676854 343645 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x489F03CA 353374 Подключение к Uplay 0x496D3D2C 343670 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Проверьте соединение. 0x4A37DAD3 352693 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0x4A4D5EAB 353373 Подключение к Uplay 0x4A67B9DA 354016 Подключение к серверам Far Cry® 5 потеряно. Повторите попытку позже. 0x4C3D87F5 353309 Не удалось войти в учетную запись 0x4CC61B38 346469 Данная функция требует подключения к PlayStation™Network. 0x4D94A133 352814 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x4DBE8BD5 323726 Сыграем в Far Cry® 5! 0x4E748E94 323685 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. 0x4EC2DB18 353320 Вы вышли из учетной записи 0x4F9A16E7 353261 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен согласно ограничениям чата. 0x504F3BA3 352501 Нет ранга 0x513FB60E 352500 Нет ранга 0x51E67B62 352907 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат на основной экран. 0x520BEF01 348448 Личные данные игрока Far Cry® 5. 0x54110E20 343646 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x54D85DBD 353337 Хотите выйти из учетной записи? 0x56115AA9 353080 L3 0x562C8BAF 323765 Сохраняемая карта содержит загружаемый контент из последнего обновления. Если обновление будет удалено, загружаемый контент станет недоступен. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь в том, что у вас есть последнее обновление перед тем, как открыть эту карту. 0x56E509FE 323758 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x56FA0440 352947 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0x57891304 352861 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0x57918A79 348640 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0x5805B925 353128 Продолжить игру 0x581197D0 352705 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0x5885CB81 352687 Раскладка кнопок 0x5913113B 352730 Создать пользов. игру 0x5A7409B4 353483 Необходимо войти в учетную запись PlayStation™Network. Хотите выполнить вход? 0x5AE662A7 353177 Потеряна связь с серверами Far Cry® 5. Возврат в главное меню. 0x5B236583 323692 Вы не подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5. Хотите подключиться? 0x5BE0FD84 352639 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат в главное меню… 0x5D10ECB7 352976 Игровая сессия закрыта из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0x5E32D1BF 323737 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой сессии из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network. 0x5F0B7BB7 352571 Приглашение в группу 0x5F11990B 353381 Автономный режим 0x5F2271C0 313407 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0x602A798C 323693 Вы не подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5. Хотите подключиться? 0x608CDDB9 323505 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x6176E913 353089 R3 0x62BCD0DC 353058 Кнопка L3 0x634EEA43 353586 Введите ваш код, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивным загружаемым материалам. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ, их нельзя использовать с другим сетевым идентификатором пользователя. 0x65B3ED55 353272 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выход в главное меню. 0x65C4CC98 352782 Загрузка не удалась. 0x66C36647 353565 PlayStation™Store 0x682161FF 352478 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x685F56CC 323530 Определение сетевых настроек 0x68715D45 353461 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x68C916D9 353110 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x6A0A86EB 348777 Нажмите Button4, чтобы открыть список лидеров. 0x6A1B4BB8 353109 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x6A43C80F 352893 Выйти в главное меню 0x6AD94858 353099 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x6B051A99 353532 Кнопка R3 0x6B775FF0 353612 Вход выполнен успешно. 0x6C4F56DB 353443 Посмотреть приглашения 0x6CE02A14 353168 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0x6CFB96F5 353139 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x6D1FDA9C 353287 Потеряно соединение с PlayStation™Network. Выход на основной экран. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x6DF35347 353552 Служба PlayStation™Network в настоящий момент недоступна. Пожалуйста, проверьте настройки подключения к сети и попробуйте еще раз. 0x70805940 352692 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0x70964C60 353166 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0x70EE0E1F 353441 Посмотреть приглашения 0x71C5117A 353138 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x74152CC5 352956 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ группу 0x74527342 352799 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x74A0504B 353311 Не удалось войти в учетную запись 0x74B70475 352532 Удалить из группы 0x755153F9 352822 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Хотите продолжить? 0x76089A8F 353187 Потеряна связь с серверами Far Cry® 5. Возврат в главное меню. 0x76EDD0F3 323680 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Перезаписать? 0x775086A5 345880 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0x77781722 353186 Потеряна связь с серверами Far Cry® 5. Возврат в главное меню. 0x7785F892 353576 Друзья 0x78F92F60 353050 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x792CCB17 352540 Отклонить приглашение в группу 0x7960E7BE 323729 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0x798BC1DF 352686 Раскладка кнопок 0x7AA848D5 323560 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x7AF059F5 353078 L3 0x7AF0E44D 352967 Присоединиться к группе 0x7B517C20 352698 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x7CFEEB45 352872 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x7D8DBCB6 352490 Нет друзей с рангами 0x7E1228BA 323759 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x7EC91E8F 352994 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сессии с ограниченным контентом. 0x7FB99322 352993 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сессии с ограниченным контентом. 0x80880E77 353178 Потеряна связь с серверами Far Cry® 5. Возврат в главное меню. 0x82506576 353090 R3 0x825DC613 323718 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x835391B2 353551 Служба PlayStation™Network в настоящий момент недоступна. Пожалуйста, проверьте настройки подключения к сети и попробуйте еще раз. 0x84493726 352452 Файл сохраненной игры поврежден и не может быть загружен. 0x85BCEEF9 352467 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x860DC07A 323721 Приглашение 0x862B6738 353119 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0x8706CC72 352510 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0x87985CF8 323724 Сыграем в Far Cry® 5! 0x89FFC43D 353100 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x8A167381 323682 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0x8A51BBBC 352901 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат на основной экран. 0x8AAA9E73 352806 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0x8B77AE2D 353260 Чат на вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключен согласно ограничениям чата. 0x8B78B04B 353271 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выход в главное меню. 0x8B90E011 353452 Посмотреть приглашения 0x8BDA13DE 352807 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0x8C0D0AD5 353338 Хотите выйти из учетной записи? 0x8C305A6B 354015 Подключение к серверам Far Cry® 5 потеряно. Повторите попытку позже. 0x8C31FF85 353505 левый джойстик 0x8D5C8CD9 352841 Введен правильный код. 0x8E1A8AF7 346653 Информация о кампании 0x8E1B4B08 353592 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x8E9C1B87 323564 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы просматривать новости. 0x8F2E3F08 352851 Проверка вашего кода… 0x8F5543C3 352609 Войти 0x90B2EA4F 323757 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x91152F05 323523 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0x920FBACD 352266 Вы перемещены в главное меню, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0x9312248B 353521 Кнопка L3 0x9364ABCE 352862 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0x93B6A280 323686 Пожалуйста, переподключите и переназначьте беспроводной контроллер на порт Port number here. 0x94EA300F 353490 Вы возвращены в одиночную игру, так как сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x963F2CFE 352491 Нет друзей с рангами 0x97F3EC3F 353613 Вход выполнен успешно. 0x9803528A 352670 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x982FFAE7 353230 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu КБ свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0x9A8A8127 352760 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0x9AFDA786 353231 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu КБ свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0x9B0F46BB 353070 Кнопка R3 0x9B25A44E 323559 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x9B3347F5 323722 Приглашение 0x9C0A5C82 323763 Сохраняемая карта содержит загружаемый контент из последнего обновления. Если обновление будет удалено, загружаемый контент станет недоступен. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь в том, что у вас есть последнее обновление перед тем, как открыть эту карту. 0x9D187093 345881 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0x9DBFC33D 353488 Вы возвращены в одиночную игру, так как сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x9E0A8208 353434 Глава вашей группы присоединяется к матчу. Хотите также присоединиться? 0x9E98AED5 353382 Автономный режим 0x9F5F0A2C 352678 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0xA0412A73 323562 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы просматривать новости. 0xA0959172 343652 Ваш сетевой идентификатор использует другой пользователь, поэтому вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0xA09E8534 352668 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xA1B8C528 353069 Кнопка R3 0xA3A6C20F 313443 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xA45E8A5E 353512 правый джойстик 0xA4BD019B 353433 Глава вашей группы присоединяется к матчу. Хотите также присоединиться? 0xA4C77B2F 354017 Подключение к серверам Far Cry® 5 потеряно. Повторите попытку позже. 0xA5131560 352891 Выйти в главное меню 0xA51EC761 353098 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0xA5AF9167 349179 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные на жесткий диск в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется значок сохранения. 0xA7A35289 353585 Введите ваш код, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивным загружаемым материалам. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ, их нельзя использовать с другим сетевым идентификатором пользователя. 0xAA37151D 159293 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xAA7EB78F 352948 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0xAB7CDA0F 353354 Войти 0xABA2AC96 323524 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0xABE8BBEE 353290 Необходимо подключение к PlayStation™Network. Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0xACB2EE06 323529 Определение сетевых настроек 0xACE8356B 352560 Отменить приглашение в группу 0xAD426399 352480 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xADC05D89 352637 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат в главное меню… 0xAEB1662A 353088 R3 0xAF0C0E5F 352550 Принять приглашение в группу 0xAF50AFFA 353575 Друзья 0xB1BCEB33 352821 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Хотите продолжить? 0xB25D5A3E 353346 Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0xB292885E 352978 Игровая сессия закрыта из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0xB30D02AE 348634 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0xB3D04DF1 353531 Кнопка R3 0xB433E473 353442 Посмотреть приглашения 0xB47A2789 323738 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой сессии из-за ограничения доступа к картам пользователей в вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network. 0xB4F5A56D 353257 Войти в сеть PlayStation™Network 0xB537D6CC 353079 L3 0xB5B37151 353459 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xB5DB449C 352800 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0xB5F895BA 323561 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0xB8B18EB4 352489 Нет друзей с рангами 0xB9600DD1 353513 правый джойстик 0xB98EA224 352530 Удалить из группы 0xBB2CC100 352830 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных о прогрессе игры. Хотите продолжить? 0xBB77B115 323610 Такой учетной записи Ubisoft не существует 0xBC9CE4AB 353120 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0xBD31B55F 323715 Проверяется учетная запись Ubisoft… 0xBD7343A2 353252 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xBF132584 352469 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xBF9B1BCC 352512 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0xBFA11EC3 353251 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xBFBC0AE8 353157 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0xC0C8A7A1 352522 Покинуть группу 0xC1ECFA2E 323720 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC20FBA69 353329 Не удалось выйти из учетной записи 0xC27F00EB 352908 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат на основной экран. 0xC2E9AC3E 353022 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0xC300955D 323567 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC318BAD8 323723 Приглашение 0xC3308086 352871 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC3C42896 353347 Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0xC3DDCABE 352479 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xC410688D 352860 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0xC492ACF3 353258 Войти в сеть PlayStation™Network 0xC57B798E 352267 Вы перемещены в главное меню, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xC5BA5CCB 353059 Кнопка L3 0xC674E70B 353398 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0xC6DB5830 353424 ДРУЗЬЯ 0xC85AB4C6 353602 Идет подключение к серверам Far Cry® 5. Пожалуйста, подождите. 0xC8BD8EEB 353280 Сервер Far Cry® 5 недоступен. Повторите попытку позже. 0xC98D26D3 353356 Войти 0xC9E74E48 352977 Игровая сессия закрыта из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0xCA52CE78 344469 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как сетевой кабель был отключен. 0xCA8FA457 353365 Войти 0xCAA3FF58 346656 Карты пользователя 0xCAF01D39 353482 Необходимо войти в учетную запись PlayStation™Network. Хотите выполнить вход? 0xCBFB739F 353414 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0xCCD47CCE 353289 Необходимо подключение к PlayStation™Network. Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0xCCE47FFE 352610 Войти 0xCDFDF283 352552 Принять приглашение в группу 0xCE19C9B7 352562 Отменить приглашение в группу 0xCE36B1FC 352703 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0xCEB26993 323716 Проверяется учетная запись Ubisoft… 0xCF80C3B8 353504 левый джойстик 0xD28FB671 353460 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xD2BA98BA 353282 Сервер Far Cry® 5 недоступен. Повторите попытку позже. 0xD36CB04D 353188 Потеряна связь с серверами Far Cry® 5. Возврат в главное меню. 0xD37DE29D 323573 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation™Network. 0xD5404DED 346470 Данная функция требует подключения к PlayStation™Network. 0xD6867B4D 353484 Необходимо войти в учетную запись PlayStation™Network. Хотите выполнить вход? 0xD7448DCD 353318 Вы вышли из учетной записи 0xD786D557 352691 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0xD7D2D412 353522 Кнопка L3 0xD87E3238 353397 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0xD880CDC8 353156 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0xD8ACC7FD 323558 Вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation™Network, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0xD8E37CD9 343644 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Сетевые функции будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xD96303CC 352813 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0xDAC76D1F 353029 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0xDAE6DCAD 353041 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0xDBAD344D 352995 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сессии с ограниченным контентом. 0xDC57F037 352697 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0xDCE3790D 353021 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0xDD0A406E 323565 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xDD62B0C2 323684 Сетевые возможности вашей учетной записи Sony Entertainment Network отключены настройками родительского контроля. 0xDD842502 352669 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xDD9A9FD3 343669 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Проверьте соединение. 0xDE0B6827 353250 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xDED2CD6F 343657 Ваш сетевой идентификатор использует другой пользователь, поэтому вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0xDF34384A 352725 Список друзей пуст. 0xE01258ED 353167 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0xE0415D0F 353256 Войти в сеть PlayStation™Network 0xE14BF0FC 353514 правый джойстик 0xE1EDA865 353288 Потеряно соединение с PlayStation™Network. Выход на основной экран. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xE4CE129B 352902 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат на основной экран. 0xE4DC6C32 344468 Вы перемещены на основной экран, так как сетевой кабель был отключен. 0xE5CCACE9 353603 Идет подключение к серверам Far Cry® 5. Пожалуйста, подождите. 0xE63EA412 353407 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0xE66D6BB0 353415 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0xE66EA70B 353363 Войти 0xE80669C4 353425 ДРУЗЬЯ 0xE812F828 352850 Проверка вашего кода… 0xE83F86E5 352521 Покинуть группу 0xE85FE1BA 348639 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0xE8C3F213 347130 Недостаточно места на жестком диске. Покиньте игру, освободите необходимое место на диске и затем начните игру снова. 0xE9E4F333 323727 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xEA604BF9 352840 Введен правильный код. 0xEB905F63 353574 Друзья 0xEC580243 352832 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных о прогрессе игры. Хотите продолжить? 0xEEEEB935 353327 Не удалось выйти из учетной записи 0xEF454691 352759 Ошибка при загрузке. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0xF0C641D8 352551 Принять приглашение в группу 0xF3227AEC 352561 Отменить приглашение в группу 0xF3B492E4 353281 Сервер Far Cry® 5 недоступен. Повторите попытку позже. 0xF3D53B16 352723 Список друзей пуст. 0xF42405EE 345875 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0xF4B69588 353355 Войти 0xF52B1161 352502 Нет ранга 0xF5929547 323728 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xF5D0458E 352453 Файл сохраненной игры поврежден и не может быть загружен. 0xF62BA414 352542 Отклонить приглашение в группу 0xF671F609 323556 Вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation™Network, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0xF710BD68 353530 Кнопка R3 0xF7B0C839 352732 Создать пользов. игру 0xF863CD0C 352679 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0xF9858C03 353229 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu КБ свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0xFA1C6C44 352511 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0xFA5BDBB5 354014 Вы вышли из учетной записи PlayStation™Network. Без авторизации сетевые функции будут недоступны. 0xFAD6C1B6 353567 PlayStation™Store 0xFBD48CBE 353593 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0xFD9BCE11 353286 Потеряно соединение с PlayStation™Network. Выход на основной экран. Сетевые возможности будут недоступны, пока вы снова не войдете в сеть. 0xFDA0D369 323571 Чтобы просматривать новости, вы должны быть подключены к PlayStation™Network. 0xFF0DDF58 353060 Кнопка L3 0x008A511A 539815 Амбар Хайда 0x03FD6782 711624 Временный заголовок записки 2 из D3_MEGA_01 0x07E79503 539807 Свиноферма Вудсонов 0x094E08E9 711627 Временный текст записки 3 из D3_MEGA_01 0x0A86AAC3 582240 Мысли о нации 0x0F93B140 582239 Проведя столько времени в тюрьме, можно решить, что в Америке все будет... совсем по-другому. Страна СВОБОДНЫХ и все такое... И вот я вернулся сюда, а какой-то религиозный фанатик уже почти купил мой дом. Пришлось защищаться. Неужели я сражался ради того, чтобы какой-то придурок по имени Иоанн Сид запросто мог забрать мою собственность, просто заплатив кому следует? А я при этом не увидел ни цента? Единственное, что я привез из Вьетнама, – это проклятая зажигалка. Видеть ее не могу. Впрочем, она может сослужить свою службу. Прежде, чем я уйду. 0x129681F8 582229 Мы должны захватить это место, но нам противостоит какой-то грешник со снайперской винтовкой. Будьте осторожны. 0x32157D1F 582227 Приказы секты 0x3599D030 582243 Вы знаете, что на самом деле происходит в бункере Иоанна Сида? Нет? Это секс-подземелье для ультраэлиты. Самые богатые люди мира собираются там и участвуют в секс-ритуалах в наполненных кровью гробах, чтобы в них вселились демонические гоблины из другого мира. Они называют это просветлением. Те, в кого гоблины вселяются, становятся истинным правящим классом. 1% из 1%. Иллюминаты. Я видел видеозаписи ритуалов. Это отвратительно. 0x4486A9E2 582228 Цветы Блажи прекрасно растут на востоке, теперь пора начать выращивать их прямо в долине. Мы регулярно получаем поставки по реке, а по всему региону оборудованы силосные башни, чтобы хранить наше особое удобрение. В силосных башнях будьте осторожны: как вы знаете, цветы Блажи очень чувствительны к температуре. Иосиф будет нами гордиться. 0x4678A1A8 582237 Дмитрий! У тебя единственная копия этой записи. Мы спрячем тебя на самом виду – в Америке. На северо-западе мы нашли небольшую группу религиозных экстремистов, вооруженную, но малочисленную. Это хорошее прикрытие, оно поможет тебе избавиться от ЦРУ-шника, который висит у тебя на хвосте. Сиди тихо, пока мы не выйдем на связь. Г. Воронина 0x4BDC40A7 582236 Записка сектанта 0x5103B5EB 582235 На складе недавно видели постороннего. Я описал его Иоанну, и он сказал, что это Зип Купка. Возможно, раньше Зип тут работал. Этот человек – потерянная душа, он ожесточен и совершенно непредсказуем. Надо быть начеку, возможно, Зип хочет расстроить наши планы. 0x58BE8564 582234 Прощальная записка 0x5AB9D19E 582244 Листовка Зипа 0x5F5E20F3 582233 Если вы это читаете, нас уже нет. Свиноферма Вудсонов официально закрыта. Нам искренне жаль, но попытки Иоанна Сида захватить нашу землю и его многочисленные угрозы не оставили нам другого выбора. Много поколений наша семья трудилась на благо этой великой страны, и мы от всего сердца благодарим вас за поддержку. Но в конечном счете для нас важнее всего безопасность нашей семьи. С любовью, Вудсоны 0x70E0A595 539805 Мост через реку Хенбейн 0x778D618C 539813 Дом Филлморов 0x7A345A3A 730024 Записка пастуха 0x90354C8B 539817 Ранчо Купки 0x9402F356 582231 Держись подальше от "Ангелов". Они быстрые и очень опасные, их не так просто убить. Впрочем, пуля в голову их точно остановит. 0x95F63104 728906 Временный заголовок записки 2 из D3_POI_05 0x998300A0 539809 Скотный двор Флэтайрона 0xA41E2B99 582238 Компромат 0xA58A6C36 711626 Временный заголовок записки 3 D3_MEGA_01 0xACF1A177 582242 Записка Кенни 0xC0ECD306 728907 Временный текст записки 2 из D3_POI_05 0xC212DB4C 711625 Временный текст записки 2 из D3_MEGA_01 0xC4CF62E5 582241 Кейси: Все, что нужно для Праздника живота, находится в амбаре. Украшения, ящики, вообще все. Специально для тебя собирал. Дело-то важное. Когда кругом творится такая херня, фестиваль жареных яиц помогает всем не поехать крышей. Примерно как во время войны люди продолжают отмечать Рождество. В общем, это будет наше Рождество. Такое вот Рождество с яйцами. Кенни 0xCF21944D 582230 Записка сектанта 0xD797C745 730023 Бретт, Зип постоянно гонит, но на этот раз он прав. Мне сегодня не спалось, и я решил пройтись. Когда я шел мимо скотного двора, я услышал, что животные и правда издают странные звуки. Тогда я решил заглянуть внутрь. Чувак... там куча странных бочек, от которых воняет. Заглянул в пару загонов – от корма и воды тоже пасет этой дрянью. Какого черта они там делают по ночам? Надо об этом поговорить. Срочно. Аарон 0xDA10C6E3 500596 Завод Гринбушей 0xE9E9F42F 548226 Элеватор 0xEE843036 539811 Дом Сойеров 0xFEC98ED0 582232 Предупреждение 0x073551FA 367069 Создать закрытую игру 0x0B75883C 57606 АВТОР ОРИГИНАЛА: 0x0D9DBEF1 508619 Автор: {0} 0x11F7C383 367074 Отправить автору комментарий 0x12B1E40D 539769 Команда противника 0x13505E2C 539770 Все 0x1A3B0A7F 870527 MENULEFTSTICK УПРАВЛЯТЬ 0x1E87FCEE 884136 UBISOFT 0x2A728366 247295 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0x2D9C07B9 346776 МОДИФИКАТОРЫ ИГРОВОГО ПРОЦЕССА 0x33F72ADF 711798 ОБРАТНЫЙ ОТСЧЕТ 0x42672D4D 853403 Запрос на удаление 0x4EE94D75 724928 Команда 2 0x63264CBB 711801 Добавлен в избранное: 0x6649D2C5 367115 %i 0x6A33E17A 275349 Загрузка 0x6C6AFAE7 247300 СООБЩИТЬ О КАРТЕ 0x7436229D 367072 Поделиться на Facebook 0x7F0157E8 724927 Команда 1 0x815533AD 57605 АВТОР: 0x82E4792F 367114 %i 0x90A66A55 251959 Создать закрытую игру 0x9494EF4B 508914 Автор: {0} (Автор оригинала: {1}) 0x9FA2980B 711797 ОЧКИ ДЛЯ ПОБЕДЫ 0xA280C8BE 539768 Ваша команда 0xA8530562 367071 Открыть список лидеров 0xB335F60F 247299 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ КАРТУ 0xB46DEBE3 711800 Дата публикации: 0xBB5EBABC 345484 УДАЛИТЬ ИЗ ИЗБРАННОГО 0xBD0A5888 725749 Задача: {0} 0xC038982B 366947 СЧЕТ 0xC2E4CCDF 887447 v{0} 0xC665D832 347064 НЕВЕРНО 0xC725E32F 367070 Добавить в список игр 0xC7EDCF37 507091 ВЫБОР КАРТЫ 0xD42953CC 881304 ACTION_VEHICLE_HORN {0} 0xD907C520 247297 ДОБАВИТЬ В ИЗБРАННОЕ 0xDC4E8ACF 247294 ОДИНОЧНАЯ ИГРА 0xE781D671 711802 ИГР: 0xEBB554AF 711799 Различные наборы снаряжения 0xF6643345 367073 Показать другие карты этого автора 0xF7322D93 366946 ЛИЧНЫЙ РЕКОРД 0xFCA49F85 881303 ACTION_AUTODRIVE {0} 0x32D40AEF 784863 Мы проредим стадо. Мы сделаем, что должно. 0x35B9CEF6 784867 Ты знаешь, что ожидает слабых. 0x42BEFE60 784866 Проредить стадо - вот мой долг. 0x45D33A79 784862 Сейчас... Коллапс уже близко, и жизни меньшинства перевесят жизни большинства. 0x5CC80B38 784872 Посвятите себя Отцу. Принесите жертву… и Судьи сочтут вас достойными. 0xA506D367 784868 Ты в смятении. Не сопротивляйся. Доверься мне. 0xACB09F4C 784864 У слабых свой путь. Очень скоро ты это поймешь. 0xB2C66A14 784870 Человечество снова в опасности. 0xC5C15A82 784871 Наш час настал. Это не случайность. Не ошибка. История предостерегала нас. 0xD201E3F1 784869 Мои воины сильны. Убьют ради меня. Умрут ради меня. 0xDBB7AFDA 784865 Думаешь, у тебя есть свобода? 0xDCDA6BC3 784861 Мы забыли, что значит быть сильными. 0x5CC115F3 156340 Управление 0x6E676B83 156341 Инвертировать камеру по вертикали 0x7A7F3998 156343 Инверсия (полет) 0x862D5410 156344 Инвертировать камеру во время полета. 0xC78DC9E4 156347 Схема управления 0xCC821037 156342 Инвертировать камеру. 0xDB423832 156348 Показать специальные схемы управления. 0x5343FFF9 728789 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до участка Доверспайков 0x823E615C 728790 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x07899F21 545902 Горчица 0x34636483 545898 Латук 0x43DFF7DA 545904 Кастиллея 0xA6BE4043 545906 Люпин 0xE0122257 545900 Дурман 0x13FAFC3B 270116 Parachute Приземлиться 0x9427422E 270135 Лететь 0xB289822C 275582 TakeDown Убийство в полете 0x0DE734F8 697925 ICON_BELONGINGS_MONEY 0xA97855D3 697927 ICON_BELONGINGS_PERKPOINTS 0xE7BEB6D9 697926 ICON_BELONGINGS_PREMIUMCURRENCY 0x90FA2AE6 889329 0x04760873 582308 Временное описание записки: D7_POI_07 0x0855B084 711637 Записка химика 0x132A25D8 582307 Предсмертная записка 0x1DC90E5A 540929 Шахта "Пума" 0x22C23F45 582305 (Не использовать 0x378E8E2D 582294 Новости: мы возлагаем надежды на 9-й образец, гибрид прошлогоднего 6-го и 14-го. Первые тесты показывают успокоительный эффект, риск возбуждения снижен – доктор Фини должен подтвердить результаты. Нам удалось быстро и серьезно улучшить изначальное растение. Вера постоянно улучшает Блажь. Молитесь за нее: без Веры мы умрем страшной смертью. 0x39BDAA19 582295 Записка химика 0x41120A7F 582301 Записка сектанта 0x49BEA978 582304 В этом матрасе полно клопов. Прямо как этих безумных эдемщиков, что заполонили округ Хоуп. Никто ничего не сделает, пока не прольется кровь, пока все не станет слишком очевидно. А тогда уже будет поздно. Их много, и все больше с каждым днем. Они игнорируют законы и границы. Они найдут тебя. Они доберутся до тебя. Эти паразиты почуяли запах крови и готовы ее проливать, чтобы наказать нас за смертные грехи. Спокойным денькам конец. 0x53134ED7 869489 Лось вдруг словно спятил и со всех ног помчался прямо на поезд. Машинист вряд ли мечтал сбить эту тушу, но, судя по всему, растерялся и не знал, что делать. И вот этот огромный лось несется прямо на движущийся поезд. Без причины. За ним никто не гонится. Просто в его огромном мозгу что-то переклинило. Я уже начал представлять, какое кровавое месиво получится, как вдруг машинист решил дать сигнал. Лось такого, конечно же, не ожидал. От громкого звука ролики в его башке встали на место, он дернулся в сторону и убежал обратно в лес. Вот и я, как тот лось, сломя голову мчусь навстречу поезду под названием "Врата Эдема". Пора сворачивать, пока не стало мучительно поздно. 0x54BB99C0 582298 Секта не кажется сектой, когда ты в нее попал, но в этом и смысл. Вспомни об этом, когда решишь гнобить меня за мое решение. Я был в секте, да, но потом передумал. Передумать в любой момент – мое законное право. Пусть только попробуют устроить на меня охоту. Пусть только попробуют. 0x6ACE3ECC 540931 Туннель Древнего бизона 0x6DA3FAD5 540917 Гефсиманская оранжерея 0x7A462F26 711638 Временное описание записки 3 для D7_MEGA_01 0x82E27ADD 582302 Не замечали ничего странного в лесу? Детеныши животных пропали. От Блажи все звери стали гомосексуалистами. Собаки, кошки, лесные обитатели и домашние животные. Даже сраные лягушки. Они больше не размножаются, и без последствий для нас не обошлось. Волки нападают на людей. Быки стали очень агрессивными, а лягушки… Они устраивают настоящие оргии. Здесь стоит уточнить, что я нормально отношусь к геям. У меня брат гей. Он хороший человек, и у него прекрасная семья. Быть гомосексуалистом – нормально, а вот загрязнять воздух химикатами, которые превращают всех животных в гомосексуалистов, – нет. И я больше не пойду купаться на озеро, потому что лягушки устроили там гейские купальни. Проклятых эдемщиков надо остановить. 0x83AD9BF9 540927 Шахта тигра и оленя 0x84B534F1 582303 Листовка Зипа 0x87B55E44 869488 Психология лося 0x87FC97EF 540915 Оранжерея Джессопов 0x9FE74A65 582300 Блажь не просто так хранят в разных местах. Крайне важно, чтобы Блажь, которую мы будем использовать после Коллапса, не смешивали с той, которую добавляют в воду и дают Ангелам. Если кто-нибудь попросит выдать пару бочек, сперва сообщите Вере. И обязательно запомните, кто это был. 0xAE22BB30 711639 Временный текст записки 3 для D7_MEGA_01 0xB11AFC83 711636 Образцы 7, 9 и 12, полученные на этой неделе, можно передать доктору Фини для анализа. Смотрите на даты на этикетках, чтобы не получилось как в прошлый раз. И приберитесь до прихода доктора: он наш лучший спец, а его правила вполне разумны, так что давайте им следовать. 0xB55D2E6C 582309 (Записка в оранжерее) 0xCF2ADBD6 582306 Этой ночью я пришел сюда, чтобы покинуть мир так же, как я в него пришел: в одиночку. Нам всем конец, и я не хочу дожить до дня, когда он настанет. Наслаждайтесь красотой Земли и любовью близких, пока можете. 0xD22FEB6E 582296 Чем лучше цветок, тем действеннее Блажь. По приказу Веры я сею новый сорт, который позволит значительно ускорить процесс создания Ангелов. Защищайте эти цветы, чего бы это ни стоило. Хвала Вере, хвала Отцу! 0xD68D1B56 582297 Записка химика 0xE76501CB 582299 Не беспокоить 0xF3C76F76 540933 Вышка Харрисона 0xF4AAAB6F 540921 Хижина Сили 0x41AEB389 728784 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до Мельницы мертвеца 0x560F2DDB 728785 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ колесо 0xB8014CF7 744711 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0xCF067C61 728786 Quest_GenericОСТАНОВИТЕ поток воды 0x01B9BCF2 173085 Прокрутка вниз 0x315EDC12 172763 Кнопка мыши 6 0x4659EC84 172764 Кнопка мыши 7 0x49B34AD5 31460 ЛКМ 0x50A87B94 31944 СКМ 0x9DF2750A 31461 ПКМ 0xA8578DA8 172762 Кнопка мыши 5 0xABDBBCA1 173084 Прокрутка вверх 0xB4BFCFF5 172766 Колесо мыши 0xD6E6F115 172765 Кнопка мыши 8 0xDF50BD3E 172761 Кнопка мыши 4 0x04B135F2 696872 Аркадный полдень 0x0D0B1D10 858912 Ошибка сетевого события. 0x0E5FE6F4 696864 {0}дн., {1}ч., {2} мин. 0x10B717D9 858909 Эту награду вы найдете в магазине. 0x18103D23 746055 НАЧАТЬ 0x1811B887 858905 Этот транспорт вы найдете в мастерской. 0x18273FD8 887855 Осталось {0}д. {1}ч. {2}мин. 0x1A04677C 696905 {0} 0x23BE643A 696865 Дружественный огонь 0x26E527DB 696880 Поиграйте в Far Cry® Arcade побольше! 0x2F195DC3 696874 Угроза взрыва 0x37472E9A 696888 Поиграйте в Far Cry® Arcade побольше! 0x3BE01763 696879 Убейте Судей стрелами или метательными ножами и заберите их ошейники. 0x3EBB5482 696870 Задание – огонь! 0x4958B9A7 696901 {0} 0x4A1BED58 696904 {0} 0x5093B7C9 858904 Информация о сетевых событиях в настоящее время недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x5127E7A0 696884 Поиграйте в Far Cry® Arcade побольше! 0x5557DDD7 880315 Обновление через: {0}:{1} 0x57A94B57 696907 ACTION_ACCEPT_LIVEEVENT ПРИНЯТЬ 0x62D1FCC8 696876 Аркадные ночи 0x6B2D86D0 696882 Убейте животных огнем, но НЕ используя коктейли Молотова и огнеметы. 0x6E76C531 696867 Воротнички 0x7373F589 696868 Аркадный рассвет 0x742974EA 858908 Этот транспорт вы найдете в ангаре. 0x75A51D4A 696899 ЛИЧНЫЙ ПРОГРЕСС 0x7628B668 696877 Совершите убийства с помощью наемников и спутников! 0x763EDAFA 696903 ПРОГРЕСС СООБЩЕСТВА 0x763FC35A 696902 {0} 0x77B69F13 858906 Этот транспорт вы найдете в лодочном сарае. 0x7A8F8F91 696886 Убейте врагов и зверей ненаправленным взрывом (взрывая бочки, технику и т. д.). 0x7AFBDFC7 812849 В настоящий момент сетевое событие недоступно. 0x813FB540 858910 Серебряные слитки будут добавлены к вашим ресурсам. 0x8C1B2F38 696863 ОСТАЛОСЬ ВРЕМЕНИ: 0x9A7B3405 696885 Убейте врагов и зверей с расстояния более 40m. 0x9E9DA686 858907 Этот транспорт вы найдете в магазине "Вертолеты". 0xA0715575 696883 Убейте врагов оружием ближнего боя и заберите их зубы. 0xA52A1694 696866 Подорви и брось 0xB1D35C34 696887 Убейте медведей с помощью пистолета и добудьте их мясо. 0xB82F262C 696869 Столкновение неизбежно 0xCE7491EE 746054 ACTION_ACCEPT ЗАБРАТЬ 0xCFEDE657 696873 Меткий стрелок 0xD2E0351B 696900 {0} 0xE3CEFD83 880295 ДОСТУПНЫ НАГРАДЫ 0xE411F7EE 696906 {0} 0xE4458E66 696875 МИШКАбургер 0xEDB9F47E 696881 Убейте врагов и животных, врезаясь в них на машине. 0xF0BCC4C6 696878 Уничтожьте грузовики сектантов с помощью метательных взрывчатых веществ. 0xF5E78727 696871 Зубы ноют 0xFB55E413 858911 Ошибка получения награды. 0x3165A41D 685290 Время вышло! 0xF569CEE5 883974 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Гая 0x70351EEF 366801 РЕЖИМ ARCADE – ПРОГРЕСС 0x75C3B4AA 366802 СЧЕТ 0x87D81C8B 408896 ВРЕМЯ 0xEEF56177 366803 ДЕНЬГИ 0xFD14AD4E 366804 ЛУЧШИЙ РЕЗУЛЬТАТ 0x743DB0DA 886361 Недоступно в данном режиме сложности 0xDAFAD703 711796 ACTION_HOLSTER Убрать оружие 0x0652E91F 851011 Лисий рыжий 0x17D4B928 851021 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x1B57D9A7 851008 Кислотно-зеленый 0x42426B7A 851018 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x4EC10BF5 851013 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x53C43B4D 851016 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x859DD850 851014 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x891EB8DF 851019 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x9140CB86 851020 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x9898E8E8 851015 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01Base Skin 4 Desc 0x9DC3AB09 851007 Синее купе 0xC4D619D4 851017 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xC855795B 851012 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0xCD0E3ABA 851010 Каротин 0xD00B0A02 851009 Попкорн 0xDC886A8D 851022 (PH) COUPE_MUSCLE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x2AF42810 432250 Прочность транспорта 0x2F254E82 432252 Транспорт потерян 0x54582A81 432251 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от цели 0x564748EA 592261 Доставьте транспорт 0xA8173121 432248 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ транспорт 0xE6F8B887 432249 Транспорт уничтожен 0x97E028F6 342656 Удерживать Fire – вытащить стрелу Отпустить Fire – выстрелить Reload – убрать стрелу. 0x030DCC68 851105 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x06568F89 851103 Календула 0x06A7B2B4 851115 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x1B53BF31 851102 Бордовый поток 0x1EF9C1ED 851110 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x4B6F13BF 851113 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x4EC56D63 851107 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x533160E6 851112 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x53C05DDB 851108 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x569B1E3A 851100 Выжженная земля 0x8599BEC6 851106 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x986DB343 851111 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x989C8E7E 851109 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xCD0A5C2C 851104 Слоненок 0xCDFB6111 851114 (PH) COMPACT_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xD00F6C94 851101 Новейший голубой 0x01B99AF5 372976 Обнаружено новое место для охоты 0x041B62C5 555221 Обнаружены новые места для охоты ({0}) 0x0C5B4BD0 887454 0x119C270B 555205 Обнаружены новые неудавшиеся Судьи ({0}) 0x14766569 555212 Обнаружены новые персонажи ({0}) 0x195DA58B 555210 Обнаружены новые места для прыжка ({0}) 0x1CDA0B5D 555208 Обнаружены новые строения сектантов ({0}) 0x26DDF746 555215 Обнаружены новые области растительности ({0}) 0x279CA2E8 810471 Новое зенитное орудие ВНА 0x2C56A7D8 886354 Открыто областей задания: {0} 0x2E9CD713 542006 Обнаружена новая область растительности 0x31C2F290 555217 Обнаружены новые тайники выживальщиков ({0}) 0x36D085C0 705441 Обнаружено новое сообщество 0x410A6B5E 916662 0x4388B545 817878 0x45455EA0 887836 0x48F41502 887453 0x4C4E5B37 817881 0x51C169FF 542007 Обнаружен новый тайник выживальщиков 0x530A0514 916663 0x54B770B5 887833 0x5B947D07 372979 Обнаружен новый аванпост сектантов 0x5CAE3AAD 542066 Обнаружена новая стоянка 0x615A667C 555213 Обнаружены новые аванпосты сектантов ({0}) 0x66434A9D 810473 Новые зенитные орудия ВНА 0x710AB610 793656 Смена региона 0x7FC89B06 817879 0x805323EB 886352 Открыта область задания 0x89C76700 889002 0x8EE5E8ED 555220 Обнаружены новые действия: трюки ({0}) 0x95FCBE74 372978 Обнаружен новый персонаж 0x9A56A291 887736 Обнаружен бункер 0x9C9C3A7B 887737 Обнаружено бункеров: {0} 0x9CA13AE0 500014 Обнаружены новые места для рыбалки ({0}) 0x9D2AD2A5 889503 0xA5F500AF 889504 0xA9D5114C 545806 Обнаружен новый неудавшийся Судья 0xAECBD78E 372975 Обнаружено новое место 0xAEE4391F 372977 Обнаружен новый объект 0xB42C6EA9 887834 0xB6005CA8 542076 Обнаружено новое строение сектантов 0xC67A1FB2 542064 Обнаружено новое действие: трюки 0xCB1259BE 810470 Новый лагерь ВНА 0xCB6C8FB9 810472 Новые лагеря ВНА 0xCFA8455A 555216 Обнаружены новые места ({0}) 0xD1F54286 500013 Обнаружено новое место для рыбалки 0xE4F3B706 542065 Обнаружено новое место для прыжка 0xE69A4816 555214 Обнаружены новые стоянки ({0}) 0xE9C8FAF5 555211 Обнаружены новые объекты ({0}) 0xEE9786F2 887835 0xF51E8D5A 705442 Обнаружены новые сообщества ({0}) 0xF55EBD06 889003 0xFF03C090 817880 0x014C3DDE 851054 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x21F25BAE 851048 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x24A9184F 851040 Лагуна 0x3CF76B16 851047 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x54DAEF8C 851051 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x6961B944 851042 Оса 0x713FCA1D 851045 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x746489FC 851043 Катализатор 0x87D84F70 851053 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x9F863C29 851052 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xA23D6AE1 851041 Ядовитое веселье 0xBF385A59 851044 Серебряная кровь 0xCA10EE7B 851055 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xD24E9D22 851050 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xEAAE880B 851049 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xF7ABB8B3 851046 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x01677666 870152 Чтобы сыграть в одиночку, покиньте вашу группу. Нажмите ACTION_MENU_PARTY, чтобы открыть меню группы. 0x04A9FBD3 347972 СОХРАНЕНИЕ НЕДОСТУПНО 0x05856FDA 364071 ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА 0x0B67D286 266520 Файл карты уже существует. Хотите перезаписать его? 0x10918D51 345696 ВЫЙТИ 0x118F5828 57564 Хотите удалить эту карту? 0x156DD77D 251491 Время вышло! 0x180E7A69 57608 Ваша карта не прошла проверку, вы не сможете разместить ее. Сохранить карту? 0x1E857765 367052 %s – удалить из списка сохраненного при поиске? 0x1FF7E02A 57547 Удалить объект 0x21C3471D 57546 Все несохраненные данные будут утеряны. Продолжить? 0x2B439F70 870148 Пригласите друга, чтобы играть в совместном режиме. Нажмите ACTION_MENU_PARTY, чтобы открыть меню группы. 0x2CAA3958 876652 ГРУППА СЛИШКОМ БОЛЬШАЯ 0x2E94CBFF 876651 В вашей группе слишком много игроков, чтобы играть на этой карте (макс. 1 или 2 игрока). Нажмите ACTION_MENU_PARTY, чтобы открыть меню группы. 0x30EE4533 266519 Сохранить как 0x31091A53 870150 Вы не сможете сыграть на этой карте, так как в вашей группе слишком много участников (требуется 2). Нажмите ACTION_MENU_PARTY, чтобы открыть меню группы. 0x3245C24C 57533 Достигнут предел содержимого. Пожалуйста, удалите часть объектов. 0x32B52D96 57548 Удалить выбранные объекты? 0x3709A953 880944 Вас могут исключить из игры за бездействие. 0x384D5864 155577 Чтобы сохранить карту, надо войти в систему. Войдите в систему и повторите попытку. 0x3C819CA9 152723 Под курсором нет объекта. 0x41514C8E 881081 Карта должна иметь название 0x478FACA3 166639 Неверное название карты 0x4812E785 894937 Слишком много объектов с физическими свойствами, расположенных в непосредственной близости друг от друга. 0x49A31862 360944 Нужно выбрать хотя бы одну карту. 0x4A5F9745 916618 Несовместимая карта 0x4EE059B6 881082 В запросе должно быть от {0} до {1} символов. 0x52F5E30F 345701 Карта будет перезапущена через %i 0x531029AE 172553 Дайте волю фантазии, но имейте в виду, что мы удалим работы, которые носят оскорбительный или неуместный характер, а за повторное нарушение можем заблокировать. Пожалуйста, будьте благоразумны! 0x54263804 345684 Добавление карты в избранное. 0x54A70981 345700 %ls покидает игру. 0x55140A73 274781 ВЫЙТИ 0x551CAC5F 57550 Карта успешно сохранена. 0x566FCF8A 173034 Эта карта была создана в старой версии редактора карт и не может быть опубликована. Пожалуйста, сохраните ее еще раз в редакторе карт. 0x5886CFE4 157797 ЗАГРУЗКА КАРТЫ 0x59560AE2 870153 ГРУППА СЛИШКОМ БОЛЬШАЯ 0x5FAEB760 352261 СОЗДАНИЕ НАВИГАЦИОННОЙ СЕТКИ… 0x5FE38F3A 882334 Хотите выйти? Ваша группа вернется в меню. 0x6331BE1A 345705 Ваш напарник предлагает пропустить эту карту. Вы согласны? 0x65F5E200 345673 Хотите выйти? 0x678927C4 260978 Поднялась тревога! 0x67F71B1F 57659 Проверка на нецензурную лексику не выполнена, т.к. соединение не установлено. 0x6A015033 887920 Навыки, полученные в кампании, не будут доступны в режимах "Игра" и "Исследователь". Это касается макс. объема боеприпасов, эффективности оружия и т.п. Навыки, полученные в кампании, влияют на количество доступных боеприпасов. 0x6E0B8BC9 172555 Запрещено 0x6F484AA7 266769 Открыть карту 0x71B99C27 405722 Сохранить текущую карту перед сменой режима игры? 0x721F6050 347971 Сохранено карт: {0}. Вы достигли максимального количества сохраняемых карт. Чтобы продолжить, вам нужно удалить карту из раздела редактирования карт. 0x72F5C4D2 342933 Аванпост освобожден. Вас не заметили! 0x74CE833D 173035 Эта карта содержит объекты, которые несовместимы с последней версией редактора и должны быть заменены или удалены. Чтобы узнать больше, перейдите в меню проверки. 0x74EBE47B 405721 Смена режима игры 0x7512C1C9 367154 Ведущий игрок исключил вас из игры. 0x7A7B8749 245656 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В РЕДАКТОР 0x7BBCF722 345697 Завершить совместную игру 0x8047435E 348393 ЗАГРУЗКА 0x82C4D74A 245651 ЗАДАЧА ВЫПОЛНЕНА 0x83BC76F4 327962 ЗАГРУЗКА ЗАВЕРШЕНА 0x83E71CB0 266521 Поле нельзя оставить пустым 0x843F375F 148276 ОТПРАВКА КАРТЫ 0x846B7548 363503 Сыграть на созданной пользователем карте? 0x858D77C7 345657 Хотите пропустить эту карту и перейти к новой? 0x886E4362 887903 Ошибка сохранения карты: слишком большой файл. Уберите часть элементов или упростите ландшафт. 0x89974F6F 345690 Пропустить карту 0x89BB7775 342934 Аванпост освобожден. Тревога не поднималась! 0x917971B3 266522 Поле содержит некорректный текст 0x92F9B720 345718 Хотите вернуться в лобби? Текущая игра будет завершена. 0x97C2D47D 345703 %ls перезапускает карту 0x996F25D7 730947 Убит персонаж, не являющийся целью! 0x99798DC1 245652 ЗАДАЧА НЕ ВЫПОЛНЕНА 0x9B130716 148282 Разместить 0x9CD34D4A 549323 Карту нельзя добавить в ваш список избранного. 0x9D690ADD 346634 Чтобы перейти к этой карте, в разделе "Вставьте монету" откройте редактор и выберите пункт "Редактировать карту". 0x9F01FA60 353757 Вы не можете перезаписать этот файл. 0xA1A0D763 340886 Ваша карта не прошла тестирования и не может быть размещена. 0xA5EEEAE3 245653 Вы погибли! 0xA687ED8D 345689 Избранное 0xAA01D89B 57563 Карта с таким названием уже существует. Пожалуйста, укажите другое название. 0xAC25966C 345656 Хотите начать сначала? 0xAE513CFD 848245 ПОДГОТОВКА КАРТЫ... 0xAEB16310 870151 ГРУППА СЛИШКОМ БОЛЬШАЯ 0xB13149EF 57572 Неверное название карты Название карты должно быть от {0} до {1} символов, не считая пробелов. 0xB397B595 870147 ПРИГЛАСИТЕ ДРУГА 0xB573CD4E 57414 Для сохранения вашей карты может не хватить свободного места. 0xBBFFF81A 360940 Нужен еще игрок. 0xBED63630 57571 Неверное название карты. Название карты не должно начинаться с пробела. 0xC0825179 251490 Вас заметили! 0xC350AEBD 155575 Ваша карта не была корректно сохранена. 0xC3EF18A4 887919 Важное сообщение 0xC40FC9B0 853422 ПОИСК{0} 0xC47EE950 245654 ПЕРЕЗАПУСТИТЬ 0xC75EA8A5 367051 %s – добавлено в список сохраненного при поиске". 0xC76EDDE2 345717 Выход в лобби 0xC87F5B51 155589 Сохраненная карта повреждена 0xCAEA0CC6 345691 Перезапустить 0xCD4195AE 361965 Эта карта уже выбрана. Выберите другую. 0xCE2A4FB6 345695 Удаление карты из избранного. 0xD1C43ACF 549324 Карту нельзя удалить из вашего списка избранного. 0xD2EDB011 348828 ПРОВЕРКА КАРТЫ… 0xD576CB8B 172554 Вам запрещено отправлять карты. 0xDE462084 352394 Данные карты повреждены. 0xE1CC0AEF 876933 Начав новую игру, вы потеряете прогресс в режиме Arcade. 0xE3DB22DC 851074 Подождите. 0xE4969ECB 345698 Хотите выйти? Совместная игра будет завершена. 0xE598E751 345780 Хотите пропустить эту карту и перейти к следующей? 0xE9800FEF 172412 Не найдено ни одного объекта соответствующего заданным параметрам поиска. 0xE9A15988 880847 ВЫЙТИ 0xED5E3C72 347970 Сохранено карт: {0}. Когда их число достигнет {1}, вы не сможете сохранять новые карты. Возможно, вам придется удалить сохраненные карты. 0xEFF975E4 367062 ВЫ ПОЖАЛОВАЛИСЬ НА КАРТУ! 0xF14400BE 167306 КАРТА ОТПРАВЛЕНА 0xF184432C 360606 Слишком много точек возрождения. 0xF965C4CC 173050 Вы сохранили карту в новом формате данных, используемом в последнем обновлении игры. Предыдущие версии игры не смогут ее загрузить. 0xFA45174E 916619 Эта карта была создана в более новой версии редактора 0xFB94C438 57726 Некоторые объекты некорректны и будут удалены при тестировании карты. Подробнее см. информацию инструмента "Проверка". 0x090D1220 582359 Владелец был готов защитить свои земли ценой собственной жизни. Скажем Иоанну, что с радостью приняли его условия. 0x109C8140 539882 Дом Сергея 0x150A7A9F 582369 Записка в охотничьей хижине 0x17F14559 540119 Хижина Робертсов 0x232B758C 846001 Я нашел на стене знак Сопротивления: значит, грешники что-то здесь спрятали и планируют напасть на нас. Обыщите всю фабрику сидра и найдите оружие. Хоть все там разгромите, главное – результат. 0x24E26002 582363 Режьте тросы 0x292D07E1 728904 РАПОРТ О ВЫЗОВЕ 0x2D406DAD 711656 День второй. Водонапорная башня – не вариант. Слишком долго пришлось наблюдать за тем, как они собирают металл и восхваляют Отца. Завтра прикончу их одного за другим. К черту. 0x30918DBC 582370 ПАЦИЕНТ: КИМИКО РАЙ Вес: 72 кг Давление: 140/90 (ПОВЫШЕННОЕ) Длина плода: 28 см Сердечный ритм плода: 150 уд/мин Анализ мочи прилагается Осмотр таза: шейка матки в норме Заметки: пациентка ощущает повышенную тревожность в связи с деятельностью "Врат Эдема". Похоже, повышенная тревожность мужа пациентки также влияет на ее самочувствие. Рекомендованы дыхательные упражнения и медитация. 0x35D2ADDD 539858 Депо "Копперхэд" 0x453501C2 582373 Записка сектанта: 0x47325538 582358 Записка сектанта: 0x474A1845 728901 В башне все готово. Подниматься долго, зато вниз быстро. Когда все полетит к чертям, мы полетим в другую сторону. ;) 0x4B4C9D78 582365 Записка сектанта 0x59C08393 582368 Описание записки для E3_POI_07 0x60F675CF 540117 Дом Додда 0x63CAE2E3 582372 Я держу эти записки при себе, чтобы всегда помнить. Можно считать их чем-то вроде исповеди. Знаю, они не любят, когда мы высказываем сомнения. Просто до этого момента у меня не было причин усомниться. Прежде мы честно трудились, зачем вдруг воровать и убивать? Может, Иосиф прав, а может, ошибается – не знаю, что страшнее. Не могу смотреть, как сражаются мои братья и сестры. Мне казалось, что "Врата Эдема" выше всего этого. 0x679BB1D6 539873 Фабрика сидра Гарденвью 0x7268EC6E 711659 Записка снайпера 3 0x76DA4FA5 582355 Записка Ниши 0x7AA487E5 728900 Записка Стрикленда 0x7D592CB7 728905 ПАЦИЕНТ: ЗИП КУПКА Жалобы: запор в виду наличия в заднем проходе инородных предметов. Лечение: удаление инородных предметов Заметки: Инородный предмет #1: небольшой американский флаг, свернутый Инородный предмет #2: фигурка "Статуя Свободы" (ограниченное издание) Инородный предмет #3: карманное издание Конституции США, свернутое Все предметы извлечены и возвращены м-ру Купке. Лечение входит в медицинскую страховку? Нет Пациенту выставлен счет. 0x874E58C8 540121 Больница округа Хоуп 0x8EF814E3 540113 Вышка Линкольна 0x8F5A0C55 728902 ЖАЛОБЫ ПАЦИЕНТА 0x8F99608E 582354 Я больше не могу жить с этим грузом вины. Долгие годы я закрывал глаза на свой грех, но он подтачивал меня изнутри. Он изменил меня. Я хочу исповедаться. Хочу, чтобы меня выслушали, простили, отпустили мой грех. Но я не хочу в тюрьму. Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу. Я там умру. Иоанн Сид сказал, что мне всего лишь нужно сказать "да". Что нужно только исповедаться, снять с души тяжкий груз. Тогда не придется сидеть за решеткой. Я увижусь с ним завтра. Господи, скорее бы оно наступило. 0x929C5036 582366 Люди, лишенные творческих способностей, называют вещь "мусором", если не могут найти ей применения. Тот же, кто обладает изобретательным умом, не станет разделять вещи на полезные и бесполезные. Любому предмету можно найти применение! Концепция "мусора" – единственное, что придумали в современном мире. Ее авторы – капиталисты и транснациональные корпорации! ИЗ ЧЕГО УГОДНО МОЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ! 0x98789C9C 846000 Приказы секты: 0xABD41F03 582356 День первый. Обзор с рекламных щитов и крыши электростанции обзор хуже, чем ожидал. Видел эдемщиков в депо. Должно быть, собирают металлолом. Завтра осмотрю водонапорную башню: нужно убедиться, что правильно подсчитал их количество. Ну а потом – за дело. Достали их песнопения. 0xB37D712B 582367 МАНИФЕСТ ДОДДА 0xB605FF12 728903 ПАЦИЕНТ: МЭРИ МЭЙ ФЭЙРГРЕЙВ Жалобы: синяки, ссадины, сыпь и отеки кожного покрова. Аллергическая реакция и кожная инфекция: причина – татуировка. В чернилах найдены следы кобальта, хрома и кадмия. Все три анализа на аллергию положительные. Рекомендованное лечение: удаление татуировки Заметки: для временного снятия болевых ощущений назначены инъекции кортизона. Татуировка нанесена против воли пациента, аналогично другим татуировкам "Врат Эдема". Лечение входит в медицинскую страховку? Да Пациенту не выставлен счет. 0xBEB216C8 582371 ОСМОТР БЕРЕМЕННОЙ: НЕДЕЛЯ 36 0xC1DE6AEB 582364 Либо вы скажете "ДА", либо разделите участь Стриклендов. 0xC251C185 582360 Жить, отказавшись от мирских ценностей? не так здорово, как мне казалось поначалу. Я так и не достиг прозрения. Сколько ни старался! На улице снова похолодало. Сомневаюсь, что переживу еще одну зиму в Монтане без крыши над головой. Последователи "Врат Эдема" приходили дважды. Кажется, нужно соглашаться: они и накормят, и приоденут, и обогреют. Все, что от меня требуется – улыбаться и кивать. А там зима закончится, и я двину дальше. Проще простого. 0xD41FE7DA 711657 Записка снайпера 2 0xDF54F13D 582362 Я много раз видел, как братья и сестры, пытаясь взобраться по этим тросам, срывались вниз. Ни у кого не хватит сил провисеть на них так долго! Это слишком опасно. Думаю, это ловушка людей из Сопротивления. 0xE1455E8C 582361 Записка бездомного 0xE5F7FD47 582357 Записка снайпера 1 0xE61CBE08 711658 Изучил местность вдоль и поперек. Сектанты явно что-то замышляют. Подмогу ждать не буду, пора действовать. 0xF049685E 540123 Ж/д станция долины Холланд 0xF9FF2475 540115 Ферма Стриклендов 0xFE92E06C 539871 Хижина Говарда 0x0479A44D 341789 Волна врагов 3 0x047F550C 281913 Волна животных 4 0x1246E4F2 273178 Ресурсы ИИ 0x1A5F9DCF 273960 Охотник 0x25556C36 281953 Все волны 0x331CAB0C 281908 Волна врагов 4 0x43765F83 281905 Волна врагов 1 0x441B9B9A 281909 Волна врагов 5 0x4765A4E2 281954 Текущая волна 0x4CAA22E1 273961 Охотник и тяжеловес 0x7378659A 281914 Волна животных 5 0x737E94DB 341788 Подкрепление 0x7415A183 281910 Волна животных 1 0x9A1BC0AF 281912 Волна животных 3 0x9A1D31EE 341790 Волна врагов 4 0xAD783EAF 281907 Волна врагов 3 0xB11C6623 870046 {0} – {1} 0xDA7F0E39 281906 Волна врагов 2 0xEA77C561 341027 Волна врагов 1 0xED1A0178 341791 Волна врагов 5 0xED1CF039 281911 Волна животных 2 0xF751EC0F 273959 Тяжеловес 0x03D62D7C 672955 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_PLACEHOLDER_INSQUAD 0x16BE3A23 646356 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_UNKNOWN 0x4042C352 646357 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_PLACEHOLDER 0x79082F04 672956 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_PLACEHOLDER_LOCKED 0xB17F1C51 727595 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_PLAYER 0xD203C67C 672957 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_PLACEHOLDER_DOWN 0x019EE5AB 851512 Серобурмалин 0x09113113 851524 (PH) SEAPLANE Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x114F424A 851523 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x1C9BD513 851515 Красный крюк 0x44D99018 851526 (PH) SEAPLANE Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x490D0741 851520 (PH) SEAPLANE Base Skin 5 Desc 0x540837F9 851517 (PH) SEAPLANE Base Skin 2 Desc 0x5C87E341 851521 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x8251D4E4 851519 (PH) SEAPLANE Base Skin 4 Desc 0x870A9705 851511 Мое высочество 0x8F8543BD 851525 (PH) SEAPLANE Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x9F54E45C 851518 (PH) SEAPLANE Base Skin 3 Desc 0xCAC2360E 851513 Тепловая волна 0xD29C4557 851516 (PH) SEAPLANE Base Skin 1 Desc 0xD7C706B6 851514 Солнце в небе 0xDA1391EF 851522 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x02E8AB13 582426 Специалисты сообщают об успехах. Скоро я буду в оранжерее, проверю. Возможно, назову новый сорт в свою честь. Думаю, отметим в узком кругу, не привлекая лишнее внимание. А еще надо отпраздновать, что я выиграл пари. Достану хороший виски. Жди меня. --Фини 0x05689142 847822 Врата Веры, записка 1 0x34808BDF 847824 Врата Веры, записка 2 0x4F200A18 582422 Не позволяйте им залезть к вам в голову. Сопротивляйтесь изо всех сил. Если вас заставят отправиться в паломничество, мы вас вытащим. Будьте сильными. Пумы 0x5E484A62 711702 Временный текст записки 2 для E7_MEGA_01 0x5E9EDA23 582425 (Boulder field note) 0x67C576A7 847823 Вера, Мы окончательно определились с путем паломничества и нашли добровольца. Она рассказала нам все, что требовалось, прежде чем потеряла рассудок. Можно считать, что с концентрацией Блажи в воде мы разобрались. С гордостью сообщаем, что мы готовы установить станции к приходу Коллапса. Следующая партия Ангелов будет самой счастливой и сильной. 0x683EFCD1 541199 Пивоварня "Свистящий бобер" 0x6F76C0BE 582423 Записка Сопротивления 0x79C03B68 711703 Временное название записки 3 для E7_MEGA_01 0x7AD8EE96 541201 Мост паломничества 0x92F7806B 847826 Врата Веры, записка 3 0x94D68FBA 552022 Дом Фини 0x951499C7 711704 Временный текст записки 3 для E7_MEGA_01 0xAC99A502 847825 Защитники мои! Мы вместе, а значит, мы уже сильны. Но эти врата должны быть сердцем нашей мощи, когда наступит Коллапс. Защищайте их ценой своей жизни – ваша жертва поможет нам сберечь будущее человеческих идеалов. Иаков и Иосиф избрали вас охранять эти врата. Вы можете гордиться собой. Я знаю, вы служите мне, потому что любите меня, но не забывайте – это и ваш дом. Если вас одолеют сомнения, помните, Блажь всегда под рукой С любовью, Вера 0xC9B478B6 582424 Временное описание записки для E7_POI_02 0xD8DC38CC 582417 Блажь в виде порошка делают только личные химики Веры в ее бункере. Если накачивать Ангелов жидкой Блажью, они быстрее приходят в чувство. Да, порошковая Блажь эффективнее, но после нее не встают. Ангелам нужна ЖИДКАЯ Блажь, лишь она ставит их на ноги. Доверьтесь Вере и Ангелам. 0xDFB730DC 711701 Временное название записки 2 для E7_MEGA_01 0xE1510409 847820 Напоминание для новичков, работающих с Ангелами: Они не понимают сложные инструкции. Чем проще, тем лучше. Ведите себя спокойно, они легко возбудимы. Не оставляйте Ангелов одних рядом с открытым огнем и опасным оборудованием. Они почти не нуждаются во сне, еде и воде, так что пусть трудятся. Им нравится голос Отца и наша музыка, включайте почаще. Если они плачут, значит, они счастливы. Не волнуйтесь. Вера будет жестоко карать всех, кто плохо обращается с Ангелами. 0xEE5F2A41 582418 Записка химика 0xF8E9D197 582427 Записка Фини 0x2988CFDF 820332 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x3A068831 728837 Quest_GenericОТПРАВЛЯЙТЕСЬ к тропе на пик Хищника 0x5E6C376D 735940 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕСЬ на пик Хищника 0x00528E1E 682610 Сопротивление Организуйте сопротивление, пресекая действия сектантов. 0x0500663D 876471 Использование оружия Вы можете использовать любое оружие во время прыжка с парашютом или высунувшись из окна машины. 0x06C6EEC5 882275 Приглашение друга В меню группы отображается список друзей, с которыми можно начать совместное прохождение кампании или игру в режиме Far Cry® Arcade. 0x081D66F7 882267 Горелка С помощью горелки можно чинить технику, открывать сейфы и убивать врагов. 0x0CB62A16 876478 Полет Вы можете перезарядить орудие, нажав ACTION_VEHICLE_BUYAMMO_LS + ACTION_VEHICLE_BUYAMMO_RS. 0x0F70A2EE 882271 Интерфейс и обучение Вы можете включить или выключить отображение любого элемента интерфейса в меню настроек. 0x110657B6 882257 Мало оружия? Получайте навыки выживальщика, чтобы носить больше оружия и патронов. 0x15AD1B57 881759 Совместная игра С помощью бинокля вы можете отметить врага как важную цель, нажав ACTION_PRIORITY_TARGET. 0x166B93AF 882261 Наемники-специалисты У специалистов есть уникальные способности. Узнайте больше в меню "Состав отряда". 0x1B769365 876481 Вождение Удерживайте ACTION_HANDBRAKE, чтобы стартовать с пробуксовкой на спортивной машине или маслкаре. 0x1C1B577C 878228 Нужны деньги? Выполняйте дополнительные задания, ищите тайники выживальщиков, продавайте шкуры зверей и рыбу, взламывайте все найденные сейфы! 0x1FDDDF84 882265 Совместная игра Ведущий игрок может играть в группе с другом и 1 наемником. 0x23303534 883885 Персонализация Имеющаяся одежда будет доступна и в кампании, и в режиме Far Cry® Arcade. 0x279B79D5 882254 Сетевая игра В сетевом меню вы можете пригласить друга для совместного прохождения кампании. 0x2940F1E7 882064 Скалолазание Разблокируйте навык "Кошка", чтобы получить возможность забираться на некоторые уступы. 0x2E2D35FE 882068 Гомеопатия Собирайте растения и масло Блажи, чтобы изготавливать в селекторе предметов гомеопатические средства, дающие преимущество в бою. 0x305BC0A6 882054 Совместная игра В режиме совместной игры учитывается только прогресс и изменение уровней сопротивления ведущего игрока. 0x373604BF 882058 Быстрое перемещение Воспользуйтесь картой мира, чтобы быстро перемещаться по тем точкам округа Хоуп, в которых вы уже были. 0x3E804894 882062 Отслеживание заданий При включении этой функции цели задания будут отображаться на экране. 0x40313429 882059 Тайники выживальщиков В тайниках выживальщиков вы можете найти журналы навыков, компоненты для изготовления предметов и крупные суммы денег. 0x475CF030 882055 Совместная игра Если вы присоединились к другу в режиме совместной игры, ваш прогресс и уровень сопротивления не будут меняться. 0x49877802 882063 Прогресс При максимальном уменьшении масштаба карты вы увидите свой прогресс и уровень сопротивления в каждом из регионов. 0x509C4943 882255 Сетевая игра В игре регулярно проходят сетевые события, за участие в которых вы можете получать награды. Следите за ними в сетевом меню. 0x535AC1BB 883891 Быстрые убийства Быстрые убийства сзади совершаются бесшумно. Получите навык "Эксперт: убийства", чтобы разблокировать новые способы убивать врагов. 0x543705A2 882276 Автовождение Нажмите ACTION_AUTODRIVE, чтобы включить автовождение и сосредоточиться на перестрелке или полюбоваться пейзажем. 0x592A0568 882069 Персонализация Одежда, разблокированная в меню настройки персонажа, будет доступна и в режиме Far Cry® Arcade. 0x5E47C171 882065 Бонусы: аванпосты Чтобы получить деньги, освободите аванпост так, чтобы враг не поднял тревогу или не обнаружил вас. 0x616CA339 882260 Нужны деньги? Займитесь охотой или рыбалкой и продавайте полученные трофеи. 0x62AA2BC1 882053 Магазины Когда уровень сопротивления в регионе повышается, в магазинах появляется новое оружие и транспорт. 0x66016720 882256 Снаряжение В меню снаряжения можно узнать, для чего нужны найденные предметы и где искать другие такие же. 0x68DAEF12 882264 Сквозь окно Вы можете прыгнуть сквозь разбитое окно, нажав ACTION_JUMP. 0x6B1C67EA 878229 Охота Шкуры зверей стоят дорого. Если решите поохотиться, обязательно освежуйте зверя и продайте шкуру в любом магазине. 0x6C71A3F3 876482 Типы боеприпасов Некоторые виды оружия позволяют использовать разные типы боеприпасов. Навык "Черный рынок" позволит разблокировать новые типы боеприпасов в магазинах. 0x70387A91 682607 Сообщества Сообщества – например, в Фоллс Энде, – могут предоставить вам ресурсы для борьбы с сектантами. 0x71C1DE53 882274 Совместный режим в Far Cry® 5 Вы можете пройти всю кампанию и исследовать округ Хоуп вместе с другом. 0x720756AB 876470 Магазины Покупайте в магазинах модификации для оружия, разные виды боеприпасов и т.д. 0x756A92B2 876469 Пули Преодолевая большое расстояние, пули теряют скорость и начинают падать. Учитывайте это, когда целитесь. 0x7755BE88 682611 Сопротивление Организуйте сопротивление: уничтожайте собственность сектантов, выполняйте задания, освобождайте аванпосты и спасайте мирных жителей. 0x78779278 882270 Приманка Делайте приманки из мяса убитых животных. Бросив приманку, можно привлечь хищников, которые атакуют ближайшую жертву. 0x7F1A5661 882266 Совместная игра В совместной игре только ведущий игрок может отдавать команды наемнику. 0x827FC2DF 876484 Спасибо, что играете в Far Cry® 5! 0x851206C6 878231 Дополнительные задания ICON_QUEST_CATEGORY_SIDEДополнительные задания – отличный источник заработка. 0x880F060C 882258 Испытания и навыки Завершайте испытания, перечисленные в соответствующем меню, чтобы получать очки навыков. 0x8F62C215 882262 Бойцы Ищите бойцов и нанимайте их, добавляя в состав отряда. У каждого из них есть две способности, которые разблокируются, когда они совершают убийства. 0x9114374D 882268 Без наемников В некоторых заданиях наемники недоступны. 0x9679F354 882272 Far Cry® Arcade Многие навыки доступны в режиме Far Cry® Arcade. 0x9B64F39E 876479 Размахнитесь, чтобы совершить мощный выпад в ближнем бою и нанести дополнительный урон. 0x9C093787 876477 Полет На приборной панели отображается информация о выбранном вооружении и доступном боезапасе. 0x9E361BBD 682609 Собирайте информацию, отыскивая записки и журналы по всему округу Хоуп. 0xA952911C 882057 Поединок Когда шкала сопротивления региона заполнится, придет пора убить Вестника Иоанна. 0xAE3F5505 882061 Журнал При получении задания в вашем журнале появляется запись. 0xB049A05D 882067 Изготовление взрывчатки Обыскивайте контейнеры и трупы сектантов, чтобы собрать компоненты и изготовить взрывчатку в селекторе предметов. 0xB7246444 882253 Far Cry® Arcade Играйте в режиме Far Cry® Arcade, чтобы заработать деньги и очки навыков, которые помогут вам в кампании. 0xBA39648E 883889 Специалисты В игре есть 9 специалистов – например, Ник Рай или пес Бумер. Откройте меню "Состав отряда", чтобы узнать больше. 0xC02354D2 882070 Far Cry® Arcade Подойдите к любому игровому автомату в игре или откройте сетевое меню, чтобы перейти в режим Far Cry® Arcade. 0xC74E90CB 882066 Броня Броня хорошо защищает от пуль. Ее можно покупать в магазинах, но при себе у вас может быть только один комплект. 0xCD3E5418 883890 Режим стрельбы Изменяйте режим стрельбы в селекторе оружия ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON. Нажмите ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEFIREMODE, чтобы выбрать режим: полуавтоматический, короткая очередь или автоматический. 0xD9386593 882060 Гомеопатия Гомеопатия позволит вам получить усиление на ограниченное время. Изготавливайте ее с помощью селектора предметов. 0xDE55A18A 882056 Скрытность Используйте наемников, чтобы отвлекать врагов, не выдавая своего местоположения. 0xE17EC3C2 882273 Far Cry® Arcade Ряд локаций Far Cry® 5 был переработан. Теперь они доступны и в режиме Far Cry® Arcade. 0xE61307DB 882269 Точка маршрута Установите на карте точку, и GPS-навигатор выстроит для вас кратчайший маршрут поездки. 0xE9312B2B 682608 Информация Собирайте информацию, разговаривая с местными жителями или находя записки и журналы. 0xEB0E0711 876473 Гомеопатия Используйте "Ярость", чтобы наносить больше урона. 0xEC63C308 876472 Ближний бой В боевой стойке (ACTION_AIM) вы можете уворачиваться от ударов (ACTION_JUMP) и блокировать атаки (ACTION_THROW). 0xF2153650 878230 Рыбалка Рыбалка – отличный способ провести время и заработать: пойманную рыбу можно продать в любом магазине. 0xF3D93276 881564 Рыбалка Ищите места рыбной ловли для экспертов, чтобы побить рекорд. Если вы побьете рекорд в каждом регионе, в магазине вас будет ждать сюрприз! 0xF578F249 876483 Рогатка Стреляйте из рогатки стрелами, сменив тип боеприпасов в селекторе оружия. 0xF865F283 882263 VIP-сектанты VIP – более сильные противники, отмеченные значком в виде красной короны: ICON_CULTEVENT_VIP. Убивайте их, чтобы получить очки сопротивления. 0xFF08369A 882259 Нужны очки навыков? Завершайте испытания, ищите тайники выживальщиков и добивайтесь успехов в Far Cry® Arcade. 0x0016E7C0 541322 Легендарный каскадер, покинувший этот мир так же, как и пришел в него: головой в кучу камней. 0x025045A1 467393 Креститель Запада. Иоанн, младший из братьев Сидов, руководит Жатвой – сбором припасов, которые помогут участникам Проекта выжить. 0x050F7106 467413 Ветеран войны во Вьетнаме. Теперь же он просто старик, чьи боевые товарищи умерли, а Америка, за которую он сражался, давно канула в лету. 0x0558691F 467419 Находящийся в розыске поджигатель Карл Виктор Бошоу Четвертый по мере сил реализует свои огненно-феерические безбашенные фантазии. 0x05B96F8A 467418 "Акула" Бошоу 0x06EE6EAA 647098 CHARACTER_PORTRAIT_ASSAULTER 0x08192065 658828 0x0A1CAAC4 541364 Джесс Блэк 0x0D223EE6 853574 ЭРЛ УАЙТХОРС 0x0F03D9B0 848002 0x0F37EF9D 838949 Шерри Вудхаус 0x0F39ADD6 688411 0x111D8447 706723 Выживальщик из ополчения Илая. 0x11411AC5 820215 Дэйв Фаулер 0x11A1F083 853537 ЛАРРИ ПАРКЕР 0x12D2AC8E 467402 Ларри Паркер 0x13346AAE 847997 0x157D9DDD 502428 Рыбалка – его жизнь. 0x17BD2E9A 688409 0x1830CDA6 848230 0x1B0EDCAE 688417 0x1B6FCAF0 467391 Суровая хозяйка бара, которая винит "Врата Эдема" в смерти ее родителей. 0x1E5B29D0 853528 НИК РАЙ 0x20F59EDA 541345 Называет себя "конспирологом-практиком" и каждый день находит новый повод ненавидеть правительство. 0x2298FCFE 848001 0x23941F1D 688415 0x241ABC5E 541398 Хёрк Драбмен 0x25DA32B1 853585 ДАТЧ РУЗВЕЛЬТ 0x2682AFCC 467395 Настоящий выживальщик и лидер ополчения Уайттейл. Он помогал сектантам проектировать их бункеры до того, как понял, что они из себя представляют. 0x2CFBCDE5 820224 Placeholder Uni071 description 0x2E157332 541296 Сирена Востока, самая младшая в семье Сидов. Помогает готовиться к Коллапсу, усмиряя непокорных последователей. Ходят слухи, что она лишь иллюзия. 0x3310438A 541294 Иосиф, средний брат Иоанна и Иакова, услышал Голос, который повелел ему создать Проект, чтобы подготовиться к Коллапсу. Так он и поступил. 0x3462A568 853534 ИОСИФ СИД 0x34939057 853563 УЭЙД ФАУЛЕР 0x34A8C0E3 502427 "Койот" Нельсон 0x35C71A6B 853568 СТЕЙСИ ПРАТТ 0x377149CC 467398 Моррис 0x3A1C86B0 541318 Путешественница, которая решила осесть в округе Хоуп. И осела основательно – идет третий триместр беременности. 0x3A6C4906 541335 Ксандер Флинн 0x3ACC94ED 854148 ПЕРСИК 0x3CCA247B 853577 ТРЕЙСИ ЛЕЙДЕР 0x3D018D1F 541337 Трейси Лейдер 0x3DF0AE62 541343 Ветеринар, вынужденный выполнять функции врача, потому что других кандидатов нет. Да и разве мы не животные? 0x3ECD7081 853582 ГАЙ МАРВЕЛ 0x3F051076 467409 Чемпионка по стрельбе, военный снайпер. Хочет отомстить "Вратам Эдема". 0x43ED006C 586632 Персик 0x44E98BD2 467416 Мерл Бриггс 0x460A078B 853591 ДЭЙВ ФАУЛЕР 0x46A9F482 586633 Питомец мисс Мейбл. Скорее всего, свою кличку получила за цвет меха, а не за нежный характер. 0x471BBD43 467408 Грейс Армстронг 0x4740B20F 853543 КЕЙСИ ФИКСМЕН 0x47BDF14D 848228 0x4A06BD89 541342 Доктор Чарльз Линдси 0x4D6B7990 541331 Аделаида Драбмен 0x4DDE46CB 541316 Один из представителей закона в округе Хоуп. Хороший полицейский, когда самомнение не застилает ему глаза. 0x50DB7673 541381 Токсикомания притупила его ум, что, впрочем, не мешает ему жить на полную катушку. 0x531D8CC8 541459 Хёрк Драбмен ст. 0x54107BAB 853573 КЭМЕРОН БЁРК 0x547048D1 541321 Клатч Никсон 0x56172F51 853566 ХЁРК ДРАБМЕН СТАРШИЙ 0x5617E6B9 853544 МЕРЛ БРИГГС 0x565E0E3E 853539 БУМЕР 0x57375EA1 541334 Вильгельмина Мэйбелин, большая любительница кошек и таксидермист. Больше всего ее заботит благополучие пумы по кличке Персик. 0x57B29052 853532 ИАКОВ СИД 0x58145E34 658825 0x5CD5254C 820216 Дэйв – брат Уэйда Фаулера. Он ведет финансовые дела центра "Клык". 0x5F1A1141 853579 ЗИП КУПКА 0x6038F0BD 688418 0x61336CEE 838950 Она уехала из города, открыла рыболовный магазин и занялась поисками легендарного виски, принадлежавшего ее семье. 0x6229CE84 467406 Бумер 0x63783903 507138 Одна из представителей закона в округе Хоуп, у которой совершенно нет времени на всякую ерунду. Зато у нее есть кулаки, и она не боится ими пользоваться. 0x65B76F71 467389 Лучший пилот в округе Хоуп. Дайте ему возможность, и он устроит шоу. 0x65CBFB59 688408 0x6D3D3FD1 541336 Переехал из Калифорнии в округ Хоуп, чтобы отдохнуть от городской жизни. Устраивал модельные показы в марине Драбменов, пока не пришли сектанты и все не испортили. 0x6E41D0A6 541293 Иосиф Сид 0x6EF20BDC 853580 АДЕЛАИДА ДРАБМЕН 0x6FC881C5 467399 Потомок "Черноногих", у которого можно найти любые детали для компьютеров или игровых автоматов. Довольно скрытный. 0x70380F69 541326 Преданный своему делу шериф округа Хоуп. Применяет оружие только в крайних случаях. Отставка не за горами, но долг зовет. 0x717EE0FE 499905 Уити 0x735B3F92 688410 0x752DDFC1 541362 Бо Адамс 0x7593B80A 688412 0x75CCB775 467390 Мэри Мэй Фэйргрейв 0x763B8BDC 658826 0x77E21D16 853588 СКУТЕР 0x780C9354 507106 Главный дознаватель выживальщиков, в прошлом домохозяйка. Готовит так, что пальчики оближешь. 0x7830DF0B 820225 Надин Аберкромби 0x7BA6F1FC 541375 Уэйд Фаулер 0x7E70304D 688414 0x7EEF2306 853597 ШЕРРИ ВУДХАУС 0x80650E0C 853540 ГРЕЙС АРМСТРОНГ 0x81C28CD1 467420 Уиллис Хантли 0x81FE0754 820217 Джордж Уилсон 0x8257020E 499906 Хитроумный начальник снабжения ополчения Уайттейл, который также борется с пропагандой Отца с помощью собственной радиостанции. 0x82F43493 853560 УИЛЛИС ХАНТЛИ 0x849A42C3 853529 МЭРИ МЭЙ ФЭЙРГРЕЙВ 0x84B62698 586652 Уэйд Фаулер подобрал его, когда тот был еще медвежонком и вырастил в центре "Клык". Он с удовольствием ест чизбургеры. 0x852E8490 507108 Доктор Сара Перкинс 0x85CCA849 507137 Джоуи Хадсон 0x87227593 541354 Иаков Сид 0x88484B7F 706720 Скутер 0x8A8CC651 582536 Выживальщик со стажем, который потерял все еще до того, как эдемщики начали забирать у людей все добро. Словом, для него ничего не изменилось. 0x8C026840 848229 0x948AF984 467394 Илай Палмер 0x957C48FD 541365 Племянница Датча. Одиночка, которая чудом бежала из лагеря Иакова и обнаружила, что у нее отлично получается убивать сектантов. 0x98BA7B35 853583 МИСС МЕЙБЛ 0x98EF1C2E 853531 ИОАНН СИД 0x9ABD2FCF 853576 ДОКТОР ЧАРЛЬЗ ЛИНДСИ 0x9B4E4DD6 467417 Местный выживальщик. Мерл может часами рассказывать о бункере своей мечты или сроках хранения консервов. 0x9B87A5D6 541480 Отошедший от дел нефтяной магнат и полноправный хозяин своих владений... того, что от них осталось после развода. 0x9BFBC2C0 688413 0x9C6B8D04 541347 Гениальный кинорежиссер, который мечтает снять шедевр в жанре "анархического реализма" и получить за это золотую статуэтку. Но даже мастеру нужна помощь, чтобы творить "магию кино". 0x9F07EFF8 688407 0x9F970838 467403 Гений или псих? Только науке известно. 0xA056F696 853564 ДЖОУИ ХАДСОН 0xA0A39044 467412 Венделл Редлер 0xA0F84590 658827 0xA2381B44 847999 0xA2580B42 853570 КЛАТЧ НИКСОН 0xA36518BC 541339 Верджил Минклер 0xA408DCA5 541325 Эрл Уайтхорс 0xA661EC74 541332 Самоуверенная и целеустремленная женщина с увесистым кошельком. Она может получить все, что захочет, будь то выпивка, крутые пушки или смазливый мальчик по имени Ксандер Флинн. 0xA71F3063 507109 Биолог-одиночка. Пытается раскрыть тайну создания Судей Иакова. 0xA89A015F 541363 Матерый выживальщик, который предпочитает жить в лесу, вдали от цивилизации. 0xAA6FBF4B 820226 Родилась в семье скопидомов. Предпочитает, чтобы ее называли "коллекционером", потому что это звучит лучше, чем "скопидом". 0xAAD35497 541346 Гай Марвел 0xAB553552 853575 ААРОН КИРБИ (ТИК) 0xABC8D321 853530 ИЛАЙ ПАЛМЕР 0xAD839799 820218 Джордж – бейсбольный фанат и выживальщик, но и-за своего возраста постоянно находится на скамейке запасных. 0xB00EED2E 541351 Чед Волански 0xB0427762 853592 ДЖОРДЖ УИЛСОН 0xB16AA8E2 467392 Иоанн Сид 0xB3C865D6 541317 Ким Рай 0xB48547D4 853559 ДЖЕСС БЛЭК 0xB4BC424C 688416 0xB70A123D 467388 Ник Рай 0xB9040BB5 847998 0xBA7E29FD 541297 Помощник Стейси Пратт 0xBB64DCCC 541328 Стимы, транки и крышеснос...ки. Тик не остановится ни перед чем, если нужно расширить границы человеческих возможностей. 0xBD3510DF 848231 0xBF8E1E56 467422 Пастор Джером Джефрис 0xC14B0CE1 853562 "КОЙОТ" НЕЛЬСОН 0xC1E18226 467405 Опытный рыбак. Пытается поймать редкую рыбу. 0xC21325E4 467414 Кейси Фиксмен 0xC2400971 853553 БО АДАМС 0xC3AC85B5 467421 Безнадежно влюблен в старые добрые Соединенные Штаты. 0xC4FC5730 586651 Чизбургер 0xC76C7245 854149 ЧИЗБУРГЕР 0xC8850068 853581 КСАНДЕР ФЛИНН 0xCAAC9BCE 853545 УИТИ 0xCC7C237F 883839 0xCD11A70D 467415 Любит готовить на гриле. О прошлом ничего неизвестно. Местные не очень любят слушать его россказни про войну и нравоучения, которые он "подает" с каждым заказом. 0xCE2B8114 467404 Скайлар Корс 0xD05A7551 853542 ВЕНДЕЛЛ РЕДЛЕР 0xD19516A2 853589 УОКЕР 0xD1C33964 853551 ТЭММИ БАРНС 0xD1CBE569 853550 "АКУЛА" БОШОУ 0xD25D21AB 853535 МОРРИС 0xD2A6CAD6 467407 Бесконечно преданный вам лохматик. 0xD30FEC33 541327 Аарон Кирби (Тик) 0xD32F6BE2 507105 Тэмми Барнс 0xD462282A 541344 Зип Купка 0xD4BABAC9 541352 Вызвался быть поваром у выживальщиков. Продает еду из фургончика, с тех пор как его ресторан "Турбогриль" сгорел. 0xD5B04B9C 853561 ПАСТОР ДЖЕРОМ ДЖЕФРИС 0xD89828B2 853596 НАДИН АБЕРКРОМБИ 0xDA4157E2 706721 Выживальщик, сборщик припасов. 0xDB501FBB 853547 ЧЕД ВОЛАНСКИ 0xDDD46401 541333 Мисс Мейбл 0xE055B0EA 541319 Кэмерон Бёрк 0xE1398EB1 820223 Нэнси 0xE549A097 541355 Воин Севера, старший из братьев Сидов. Служит Иосифу, собирая армию, которая будет защищать Проект любой ценой. 0xE970322F 853595 НЭНСИ 0xEBA94D7F 541340 Уважаемый мэр, которого переизбирали на эту должность семь раз. Жаждет остановить производство Блажи, из-за которой погиб его сын. 0xEBF0BB6A 853538 СКАЙЛАР КОРС 0xED20F0C7 853557 ДОКТОР САРА ПЕРКИНС 0xEF66AFC1 467423 Местный служитель Бога, готовый пожертвовать собственной жизнью ради безопасности жителей округа Хоуп. 0xF0254505 541295 Вера Сид 0xF06024E5 853567 ХЁРК ДРАБМЕН МЛАДШИЙ 0xF1405515 541320 Маршал США, карьерист. Между ним и его притязаниями на высокий пост стоит только проект "Врата Эдема". 0xF1C59BE6 853533 ВЕРА СИД 0xF267701F 853572 КИМ РАЙ 0xF6AC7DC7 541338 Мечтает покончить с "Вратами Эдема", в особенности со своей бывшей подругой – Верой. Жажда мести за предательство подпитывает ее праведный гнев. 0xF822BFF0 582535 Ричард "Датч" Рузвельт 0xF96D1AF5 853578 ВЕРДЖИЛ МИНКЛЕР 0xFC2775AF 848000 0xFF4F7BE9 706722 Уокер 0xFFBBB83E 541376 Совладелец центра "Клык" – приюта, в который принимают диких животных. 0x0E38D6E6 870181 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_SPECIALIST 0x0FA6334F 393176 Другое 0x55ECB526 782418 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_GFH 0x63420B47 870180 Специалист 0x65283FE4 539170 НАЕМНИКИ 0x6905D6C5 432356 ШТУРМ 0x6C7411BE 782416 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_OTHER 0x76C7FDDD 843123 ОХОТА 0x77E7BE48 782415 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_VEHGADG 0x9E1A279F 782414 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_ASSAULT 0xB1F5DD63 615965 CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_NEW 0xC9A8F9D7 588393 Обучение 0xD3D41ADE 782417 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_KT 0xDBF485B8 782413 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_WORLD 0xE6C89F53 843124 ICON_CHALLENGE_CATEGORY_HUNTING 0xEC89172C 496310 МИР 0xF5D952B3 393174 Убийства и быстрые убийства 0xFF4BE0A8 539169 Транспорт и устройства 0x99C77C16 563996 Блокпост сектантов 0xF9A8D7D1 405672 Уничтожьте блокпост сектантов 0x0819AC20 846875 Тест 0xD0277DB4 846870 Грязь 0xE0CEE09F 846871 Шум 0xEC435487 846872 Виньетки 0xF83784F8 846874 Каменный век 0xF84EE7F6 846873 Оранжевое небо 0x015A7BF7 847304 Подключено новое устройство ввода! 0x208B60B4 777145 Невозможно запустить игру 0x226D146E 777146 Uplay PC не обнаружен. Переустановите Uplay PC. 0x38A64B80 172629 У вас нет прав на запуск игры. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со своим администратором. 0x47802233 881071 Авторизация узла защиты от мошенничества провалена 0x52C83115 870727 Нарушение защиты BattlEye 0x6BC4EF0F 882606 Осуществляется выход 0x6C9D3633 172627 Невозможно найти подходящие параметры монитора! 0x775A92D7 881070 Обнаружена попытка мошенничества 0x7BE344AE 172624 Вы уже запустили Far Cry® 5 или редактор карт, или сессия не завершена из-за некорректного выхода из игры. Закройте сессию и повторите попытку. 0x896DAB86 847303 Версия драйвера видеокарты устарела. Установите последнюю версию! 0x8F3A5CD5 881072 Ошибка проверки файлов игры 0x9025F078 172625 Невозможно найти основной монитор! 0x96630098 887806 Функция будет доступна после окончания установки. 0xA7CBA8E7 172628 При запуске обнаружены неподдерживаемые параметры генерации изображения. Загружаются оптимальные. 0xAEE61A04 882605 Вы покинули сессию 0xE06DF98A 870728 Вас исключили 0xE61047BA 172626 Невозможно получить параметры активного монитора! 0x18BB5C08 851439 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x24D5B896 851429 ТОКСИЧНЫЕ ОТХОДЫ 0x39D0882E 851432 АДСКАЯ ВЕРТУШКА 0x4D2D8E5A 851442 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x6C465A7C 851437 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Base Skin 5 Desc 0x71436AC4 851434 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Base Skin 2 Desc 0x86715DFF 851443 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x9E2F2EA6 851438 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xA241CA38 851428 Голубое небо 0xA71A89D9 851436 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Base Skin 4 Desc 0xBA1FB961 851435 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Base Skin 3 Desc 0xCBB9FCF4 851441 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xD3E78FAD 851440 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xEF896B33 851430 ШМЕЛЬ 0xF28C5B8B 851431 ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ БЛЮЗ 0xF7D7186A 851433 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_COMBAT Base Skin 1 Desc 0x0B90941A 364234 05 – Транспортные строения 0x239E888E 364237 08 – Платформы и покрытия 0x26FCB694 364241 01 – Небольшие объекты 0x3349E920 364255 04 – Пещеры 0x490D8223 364243 03 – Агрокультура и промышленность 0x515F3954 364244 04 – Ящики и контейнеры 0x638A9596 364248 08 – Знаки и плакаты 0x6A4E61A6 364232 03 – Ограды, препятствия и стены 0x6CD85A12 364246 06 – Взрывчатка 0x70C0E487 364271 01 – Трупы 0x74DD372E 364256 05 – Вода и лед 0x77DC3D25 364233 04 – Арки, колонны, мосты и ступени 0x7C3A89B3 364229 01 – Строения 0x87E3DC01 364251 03 – Природа 0x8F6CB119 364249 09 – Флаги, ковры, ткани 0x93703D04 364239 10 – 0x9F39CDE4 364231 02 – Большие постройки 0xA082FD24 391571 11 – Правительство, армия, религия 0xA0D52A02 364252 01 – Растения и саженцы 0xA18CC5FB 364240 02 – Объекты 0xAE306480 364270 04 – Разное 0xB08F15F8 364272 02 – Декали 0xB41DD30E 364250 10 – Обломки 0xB5842398 420977 12 – Неподвижный транспорт 0xB88ABCB6 364247 07 – Освещение и огонь 0xC719E2AF 364242 02 – Мебель 0xCA69C74D 364235 06 – Агрокультура и промышленность 0xCFDF52BA 364254 03 – Камни 0xD75D9886 364236 07 – Правительство и армия 0xDBBC8C4C 364274 03 – Far Cry® 5 0xDE9572D0 364253 02 – Деревья 0xDFD4A7F2 364245 05 – Разные объекты 0xF3B7B4E1 364238 09 – 0xF5AE0B00 364230 01 – Маленькие постройки 0x562F6AFA 810475 Костюм помощника шерифа – низ 0x7FEAD070 810474 Костюм помощника шерифа – верх 0xB35158E2 810476 Вы – помощник шерифа. Все должны об этом помнить. 0xC1D4EDED 835839 Костюм помощника шерифа 0xE9EA956F 810477 Это самые обычные штаны. То ли дело вы!.. 0x3D0F81FE 820029 ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЕ 0x090EBC1D 56137 F7 0x0B89EE4F 31955 Доп. - 0x0E637804 56133 F3 0x1399004C 31972 Home 0x1828EBF4 31467 Влево 0x20489F95 56128 m 0x2583D485 56146 ' 0x27255B8C 56105 i 0x291B6B1B 31961 Доп. 2 0x29FED3BE 56110 a 0x2E41028E 31971 Pause 0x2E76AF02 31958 Доп. 6 0x2E9317A7 56100 e 0x2F807BEE 56142 F12 0x32FF76C5 56089 4 0x332407C3 56104 u 0x3449C3DA 56098 q 0x3592B2DC 56095 0 0x361FE1BF 56119 ; 0x36EECAFC 31965 Доп. Ввод 0x3955D5F1 31951 Scroll 0x3A924BE8 56103 y 0x3B493AEE 56093 8 0x3B67D58D 31947 Доп. * 0x40432A43 31464 Пр. Shift 0x405D5354 31946 Ctrl 0x4295824A 56086 1 0x434EF34C 56107 p 0x44233755 56102 t 0x45F84653 56090 5 0x4A4DABC1 56130 . 0x4C4E0A78 56094 9 0x4D11E577 31466 Вправо 0x4D957B7E 56123 x 0x50226B1A 56115 h 0x55088B0E 31970 Правый Alt 0x574FAF03 56118 l 0x57DC263A 31968 Доп. / 0x58874B78 56143 F13 0x59719F94 31952 Доп. 7 0x59942731 56112 d 0x5BC8DCCA 56120 ` 0x5E1C5B8D 31962 Доп. 3 0x61803076 56121 \ 0x64BCD1A1 31950 Num Lock 0x65FD2634 56144 F14 0x67E15236 31974 Page Up 0x6D84F6CD 31980 П. Win 0x6F0B30BB 31959 Доп. + 0x73DCD47D 31463 Ввод 0x79644892 56132 F2 0x799F49A8 31462 Shift 0x7E098C8B 56136 F6 0x7FA7A65C 31977 Page Down 0x805929BC 31973 Вверх 0x80817E1B 56108 [ 0x9007EDA7 56134 F4 0x99B1A18C 56138 F8 0x9F8D7AB7 31966 П. Ctrl 0xA39B1A52 56122 z 0xAA2D5679 56125 v 0xAAA0360D 31975 End 0xABF6277F 56092 7 0xAC9BE366 56088 3 0xAD409260 56101 r 0xB0123AA1 31960 Доп. 1 0xB0F78204 56126 b 0xB1E4EE4D 56145 F15 0xB6892A54 56141 F11 0xB77FFEB8 31957 Доп. 5 0xB79A461D 56113 f 0xB941CE2F 56127 n 0xBE2C0A36 56116 j 0xBEC9B293 31954 Доп. 9 0xC078CE2E 31956 Доп. 4 0xC09D768B 56114 g 0xC18E1AC2 56140 F10 0xC58565CC 31967 Доп. . 0xC6806BBC 31982 Oem 012 0xC7150A37 31963 Доп. 0 0xC7F0B292 56124 c 0xC92B3AA0 56117 k 0xC9CE8205 31953 Доп. 8 0xCD3A9E4C 56109 ] 0xCDCD341E 31945 Backspace 0xCE46FEB9 56106 o 0xD0A95159 31465 Пробел 0xD261DDF8 31981 Меню 0xD6BB7A3C 31949 Caps Lock 0xDA47A2F6 56111 s 0xDB9CD3F0 56087 2 0xDCF117E9 56091 6 0xDD2A66EF 56099 w 0xDD42D661 31979 Win 0xDE823399 31976 Вниз 0xE06D1928 56131 F1 0xE1F20050 31468 Tab 0xE422E168 31964 Доп. 0xE5CEABA2 31948 Alt 0xE700DD31 56135 F5 0xE906BEE5 56129 , 0xE9FC92C3 31978 Delete 0xEB17EDE5 56097 = 0xED32A9D7 56096 - 0xEEB6911A 56139 F9 0xF1AA5BFC 31845 Esc 0xFB009EA0 31969 SysRq 0x008EAF45 869375 Кук 0x07E36B5C 869371 Кроуфорд 0x0938E36E 869379 Генри 0x1023D22F 869369 Джонс 0x19959E04 869365 Стоун 0x2215B0AD 869389 Вагнер 0x2BA3FC86 869385 Сноу 0x2CCE389F 869381 Джонс 0x35D509DE 869391 Аллен 0x5512803B 869390 Пирс 0x5BC90809 869382 Роджерс 0x5CA4CC10 869386 Коннор 0x6724E2B9 869370 Николс 0x69FF6A8B 869362 Смит 0x6E92AE92 869366 Стаут 0x70E45BCA 869372 Фрай 0x77899FD3 869376 Китон 0x7E3FD3F8 869380 Миллер 0x809CCFBE 869368 Хоппер 0x87F10BA7 869364 Конуэй 0x9987FEFF 869378 Эллис 0x9EEA3AE6 869374 Эмброуз 0xB2AAAD3C 869388 Саммерс 0xB5C76925 869384 Прайс 0xC2C059B3 869383 Веббер 0xC5AD9DAA 869387 Риз 0xE9ED0A70 869373 Эдвардс 0xEE80CE69 869377 Мэдисон 0xF0F63B31 869363 Ли 0xF79BFF28 869367 Вулф 0x0FA0B1E6 730282 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ хижину Дэнски 0x659D9216 730278 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до хижины Дэнски 0x7FCA4569 730279 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Дэнски на вышке 0x91C42445 730281 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ Дэнски и его ключ 0xE6C314D3 730280 Quest_GenericИДИТЕ по кровавому следу 0x002525ED 684954 Наборы 0x07870E60 704618 Очистить ячейку 0x07FA77A8 704617 Вы собираетесь очистить этот комплект снаряжения. Продолжить? 0x097A5B39 704527 Вы собираетесь выбрать комплект снаряжения по умолчанию. Продолжить? 0x0A6D08BF 704625 Проверка на нецензурную лексику не выполнена 0x0B2CCE47 704627 Оружие ближнего боя 0x1D0A440E 704523 (Удерживать) Включить 0x25B40D6E 684955 Снаряжение: 0x25FECCFF 684960 Обе команды 0x3DDAAF2B 684966 Отмена 0x3E761ABD 704622 Имя комплекта снаряжения 0x415CE124 704520 Очистить 0x42C51566 704619 Вы собираетесь очистить ячейку. Продолжить? 0x4625443D 684972 Предметы 0x497CE96E 684958 Команда 1 0x49928E35 704636 {0}: {1}% 0x4AAC1530 704640 Описание 0x511A8E71 704525 Назад 0x54532191 684964 Оружие: 0x57D7CBB0 686945 Снаряжение 0x5A703D5A 712128 Название снаряжения {0} содержит запрещенные слова. 0x5B9C60FF 704639 Тип боеприпасов 0x5BAABB92 704524 (Удерживать) Отключить 0x5C046F99 704522 Для режима "Исследователь" 0x5EF9B6CA 684970 (Удерживать) Переименовать 0x69B0FF10 704632 Выбрано: {0} 0x6A75E749 704634 Комплект для режима "Исследователь" 0x6E5CF792 684967 (Удерживать) Очистить 0x6EB8183C 684963 Категория 0x71C20912 684971 Оружие 0x72A59BAA 684956 Задание отряда 0x7DD430A6 704626 Пистолеты 0x86108679 684962 Снаряжение выбрано 0x861EEF3E 704631 {0} ({1}) 0x86D09127 847934 Очистить 0x890F32B9 847935 Переименовать 0x926A5A64 704637 Описание 0x96D828D5 704526 По умолчанию 0xA08D3D3C 704621 Виртуальная клавиатура 0xA1B4F521 684957 Нет 0xA55866FC 704519 Выбрать 0xA63DFDDB 684968 Сбросить 0xA6D66524 712376 (Удерживать) Сброс 0xA82E7EF0 704521 Вновь выбрать снаряжение 0xBDE1915C 704518 Изменить 0xCC1157A9 704635 {0}: {1} 0xCC6C0978 704623 Недопустимый текст 0xCFFC90B4 684969 ПУСТО 0xD075B8D4 684959 Команда 2 0xD499A25C 846227 Изменить модификации 0xDADE82C5 684965 Да 0xE162B010 712440 Название комплекта используется дважды. 0xE5F4263D 704638 Тип оружия 0xECD53D6A 704616 Очистить снаряжение 0xEFFDCD8D 704628 {0} – {1} 0xF8FFD828 704630 {0}: 0xFD279841 704629 Выбрать категорию 0xFDA451A7 704624 Недопустимая длина 0xC31437B3 640666 Дикое животное, одурманенное Блажью. Эти твари сильнее и крепче любого зверя. Рядом с ними творятся странные вещи. 0xF12D6109 640665 Неудавшийся Судья 0x26D529FC 585669 Йендел "Болван" Бойд 0x2DC73FC9 880122 ДЖОКЕР 0x786718EC 585670 Техасский снайпер 0x8AFFEC37 585671 Кейсон "Мозес" Уокер 0x9059EFC1 585672 Борец за справедливость 0x90F8165E 880123 БОЛВАН 0xCA72E350 585667 Кьян "Джокер" Чавес 0xD5CF74DC 880124 МОЗЕС 0xFABC931C 585668 Парень из Бруклина 0x36FA1BA3 587122 ВСЕ 0x0AAA2CD6 851553 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x0EB5028A 851550 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x12F45F8F 851558 (PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x13B03232 851551 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x16EB71D3 851543 Синяя пума 0x437DA381 851548 (PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x4626E060 851546 Рассветный луч 0x47628DDD 851555 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x5B23D0D8 851545 Большая пчела 0x5F3CFE84 851556 (PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x8C3E5E78 851554 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x8D7A33C5 851547 Красный барон 0x907F037D 851544 Гоблин 0xC5E9D12F 851549 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 2 Desc 0xD8ECE197 851552 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xD9A88C2A 851557 (PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_02 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x01FABFA2 533585 06 – Стога 0x04465D21 533568 02 – Трупы 0x04C950D4 533592 02 – Большие хижины 0x07A15A16 534130 03 – Части хижин 0x11FEDCDA 533591 01 – Небольшие хижины 0x181D1F99 533566 05 – Разное 0x2D314EE9 533586 01 – Строения 0x35D99145 533575 02 – Камни 0x38092B6B 533565 01 – Огонь 0x3874B533 533590 07 – Укрепления 0x4C8BEA8E 533573 06 – Горячие источники 0x4D093298 533593 05 – Укрытия 0x4E2D3499 533583 02 – Средние объекты 0x6825A452 533569 03 – Декали 0x68876DD2 533577 04 – Дерево 0x6977A7B9 533576 03 – Растения 0x7F1B66F3 533571 03 – Природа 0x7FCE3798 533579 07 – Обломки 0x837399EB 533574 05 – Лед и снег 0x84AE9494 366552 10 – Far Cry® Primal 0x9F9611AD 533581 05 – Шкуры 0xA214CE56 533582 01 – Небольшие объекты 0xA276380D 533587 05 – Навесы 0xAA729503 533588 08 – Пристани и мосты 0xB2B86581 533564 04 – Освещение 0xB4D96F7B 533584 04 – Знаки и тотемы 0xC0396F4D 533570 04 – Разное 0xCB13AAE7 533572 01 – Пещеры 0xDED29AFA 533578 02 – Объекты 0xE2472DAA 533594 04 – Клетки 0xEDBF734C 533589 06 – Изгороди 0xF195A916 533580 03 – Мебель 0xF63C94E1 533567 01 – Для персонажа 0x0ED58DB1 850600 ФЛАМИНГО 0x1040E088 850602 ЖУХЛО-ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ 0x408D713B 850606 13 КОЛОНИЙ 0x431D2CBA 850596 ПЕРВЫЙ КЛАСС 0x5D884183 850605 ДИЗАЙНЕРСКИЙ КАМУФЛЯЖ 0x8BD1A29E 852328 СТАРЫЙ ЧЕДДЕР 0x96D49226 850604 ОБЕСЦВЕЧЕННЫЙ 0xC5895E14 850598 ОСОБЫЙ ОТРЯД 0xDE4770CC 852327 (PH) Vector_ACP_45 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x0CBC8193 696528 ICONS_AMMOTYPE_LURE_FLY_BUGGER 0x0DB9F55D 696344 ICON_AMMOTYPE_40MM 0x17DD0518 696279 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARROW_FIRE 0x28AF18F2 696281 ICON_AMMOTYPE_DART 0x3088B96E 667354 ICON_FIREMODE_SINGLESHOT 0x320A0CA4 696452 ICON_THROWABLETYPE_STICKY 0x3407A406 696345 ICON_AMMOTYPE_.50CAL 0x3E47DB99 696523 ICONS_AMMOTYPE_LURE_FLY_BOBBER 0x49A6E9D0 696278 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARROW_SMOKE 0x4EB9C377 696524 ICONS_AMMOTYPE_LURE_FLY_HYBRIDCARP 0x527C2956 696283 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SHOTGUN_SLUG 0x59E2842C 696451 ICON_FIREMODE_AIRBURST 0x5AFF886D 696277 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARROW_INCENDIARY 0x5E86FCAA 696349 ICON_AMMOTYPE_CLUSTERINCENDIARY 0x6AA52F63 667353 ICON_FIREMODE_FULLAUTO 0x7475FA32 696526 ICONS_AMMOTYPE_LURE_FLY_POPPER 0x77C275F4 696284 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SMOKE 0x7C3F3C7F 696276 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARROW_EXPLOSIVE 0x7F7625AB 667355 ICON_FIREMODE_BURST_INTERRUPTIBLE 0x84CBD9C1 696520 ICONS_AMMOTYPE_LURE_FLY 0x863E040F 696347 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SHOTGUN 0x88D7F915 696280 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARROW_STANDARD 0x8FEC8E7F 667357 ICON_AMMOTYPE_CLUSTER 0xA50550DC 882075 ICON_THROWABLETYPE_REGULAR 0xB349F562 696348 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ROCKETLAUNCHER 0xB3542D13 696346 ICON_AMMOTYPE_FUEL 0xB817F7FB 667363 ICON_AMMOTYPE_RIFLE 0xB88080C2 696527 ICONS_AMMOTYPE_LURE_JIG 0xC338F6C6 667356 ICON_FIREMODE_BURST 0xCF6BA6A9 696525 ICONS_AMMOTYPE_LURE_FLY_MEGAEGG 0xD56B8CFD 696275 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARMORPIERCING_PISTOL 0xDE7C687F 696282 ICON_AMMOTYPE_40MM_INCENDIARY 0x0DD3F518 345651 ПОВТОРИТЬ 0x15993575 461749 ЛУЧШИЕ КАРТЫ 0x2A974084 363504 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ К КАМПАНИИ 0x2CDB8F48 366828 СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА ПО ЗАДАЧЕ ({0}) 0x35840AE4 461744 БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА 0x48393374 366832 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ К СПИСКУ ИГР 0x4D959742 461747 СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА ({0}: {1}) 0x759B6C3F 366831 ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ 0x763537C2 461751 ДОБАВИТЬ КАРТУ В ИЗБРАННОЕ 0x8F2FF4B6 345655 НАЗАД В РЕЖИМ ARCADE 0xC9CB520A 366829 СОЗДАТЬ СПИСОК ИГР 0xCE75C04F 461750 ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ 0xD0685BC7 461746 ВЫЙТИ 0xE22ABB29 461742 ДРУГАЯ КАРТА 0xF8F6AE66 461745 СПИСОК ИГР 0xFCDEF113 461748 СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА ({0}) 0xFF656C62 461752 УДАЛИТЬ КАРТУ ИЗ ИЗБРАННОГО 0x1BECE0F7 834861 Уничтожьте постройки сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0x247CFFC3 834865 Собирайте все предметы одного типа для завершения некоторых заданий. 0x25245E80 834860 Собирайте листья растений и используйте в качестве сырья для изготовления гомеопатии с помощью селектора предметов. 0x2D3D8EEB 834862 Воспользуйтесь игровым автоматом, чтобы сыграть в Far Cry® Arcade. 0x47B634BB 849414 Место для начинающих, здесь клюет небольшая рыба. Используйте наживки, чтобы ловить рыбу было проще. 0x6A12B10C 834864 Осматривайте плакаты Far Cry® Arcade для доступа к сетевым режимам игры. 0x731290A5 835854 Приобретайте оружие, боеприпасы и другие товары. Персонализируйте оружие при помощи модификаций и раскрасок. 0x787818A8 835857 Прочтите записку, чтобы получить задание на поиск тайника выживальщиков. 0x7E938979 834866 Сорвите планы сектантов, чтобы повысить уровень сопротивления. 0x925BC78A 835856 Поговорите с этим человеком, чтобы получить задание. 0x9CE9015E 834863 Спрыгните с этих базовых точек для прыжков и насладитесь полетом на парашюте или в костюме-крыле. 0xAF47C3F7 834868 Ловите рыбу, она вкусная и полезная! 0xB0AD0708 835855 Приобретайте транспорт и персонализируйте его при помощи раскрасок. 0xB4EEF5E6 834859 Ходите на охоту, чтобы проходить испытания. Осматривайте тела животных, чтобы добыть приманку. 0xCFC1B1FE 849415 Место для экспертов, здесь клюет крупная рыба. Используйте наживки, чтобы ловить рыбу было проще. 0x00A24F3D 269509 МИРНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ 0x2CF879B1 167715 ПАССИВНОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ 0x53A03788 201049 ТЯЖЕЛОВЕСЫ 0x5C592E58 201051 БЕЗУМНЫЙ 0x5C7AAA11 269512 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ЦЕЛЬ 0x63FDB577 155771 ШТУРМОВИК 0x70126398 269510 ОСНОВНАЯ ЦЕЛЬ 0x78F046C1 157742 ЖИВОТНОЕ 0x7A1DDAEF 269513 ПРИРОДА 0x868B9C7A 167717 ХИЩНИК 0x86D48C72 269514 МИНА 0xA18FE759 157743 РЕДКОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ 0xA734F4D5 201047 ОХОТНИК 0xB0748556 155772 ТЯЖЕЛОВЕС 0xC4AA2AB9 155775 СНАЙПЕР/РПГ 0xCCFAEC7B 167716 АГРЕССИВНОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ 0xCDF2773A 201048 БОЛЬШАЯ ДАЛЬНОСТЬ 0xE6B6CE2A 269511 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА С ДУ 0xEBDD5360 167718 ТРАВОЯДНОЕ 0xEEBCD475 201050 ОХОТНИК 0x0A5B5CF3 160506 Выкл. 0x0AC5182E 880826 Фон для субтитров 0x20CAD5A3 160494 Итальянский 0x29FDFBF3 160499 Датский 0x2CDC5113 346990 Португальский (Бразилия) 0x2DB95BF6 874045 Арабский 0x31071BE1 880915 Управление настройками HDR 0x366AB879 91542 Настройка яркости 0x43340740 874039 Режим рендеринга 0x436B4958 160496 Испанский 0x483D0131 346648 Настройте яркость так, чтобы изображение слева было едва видимо. 0x4BB6A099 346662 Испанский (Мексика) 0x5349A05F 880906 ACTION_BRIGHTNESS_ADJUST НАСТРОИТЬ 0x54D1C66E 870758 Традиционный Китайский 0x57C79AA1 319716 Включить эффект размытия для быстро движущихся объектов. 0x5BF0BE6C 160492 Английский 0x5D170081 874040 Выберите режим рендеринга. Высокое разрешение: разрешение 4K приоритетнее качества графики. Лучшая графика: максимальное качество графики для разрешения 1080p. 0x5E14CF77 870759 Упрощенный Китайский 0x62BFD91E 160504 Чешский 0x6D97A16D 167722 Португальский 0x758A3F69 160505 Японский 0x7711B670 107194 Настройка размера изображения на экране по горизонтали и вертикали 0x792CB381 880983 Изменить язык интерфейса 0x79F0C83C 880907 Белая бумага Стандартная яркость поверхности листа белой бумаги в нитах или кд/м2, кандел на квадратный метр. 0x7E60B5C9 319715 Размытие в движении 0x7FBC05A4 107191 Выбрать язык субтитров. 0x805D0AB3 107193 Настроить уровень яркости. 0x84D1A9F2 874041 Высокое разрешение 0x8FE676F0 91547 Параметры экрана 0x9518DC1F 160497 Голландский 0x9C154D19 160502 Русский 0xA483CD94 160503 Польский 0xB784DC63 172149 Перемещайте ползунок, пока изображение наверху не станет еле различимым 0xC4533F44 160498 Шведский 0xCFCAE589 874042 Улучшенная графика 0xD0043EB3 346663 Финский 0xD50F7970 160501 Норвежский 0xD6B8BA80 160495 Немецкий 0xDBF9347F 160493 Французский 0xDE36D959 880914 Настройки HDR 0xE2971C8C 349182 Изменить язык игры (звук и текст). 0xE5D933E2 346661 Корейский 0xE6D263CF 880827 Добавить фон для субтитров для удобства чтения. 0xF8690970 91553 Субтитры 0x08399DBC 840950 ICON_QUEST_COLLECTIBLE_TRACKED 0x08BF2F23 848003 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_CATEGORY_AAGUN 0x0910C023 727498 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_TRACKED 0x0AE96A57 887922 0x0DA028B1 840952 ICON_QUEST_FISHING_TRACKED 0x11BD28AB 841022 ICON_QUEST_HOSTAGE_UNTRACKED 0x12772B3C 854129 0x1CD137D7 842381 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_ELIMINATION_UNTRACKED 0x20297216 887923 0x24831167 841023 ICON_QUEST_HUNTING_UNTRACKED 0x257485A4 847854 ICON_QUEST_CATEGORY_MAIN 0x2683610E 847857 ICON_QUEST_CATEGORY_TREASUREHUNT 0x33CE347B 848005 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_CATEGORY_KILLCOMMANDERS 0x3D2FC2C7 838873 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_UNTRACKED 0x48F7A146 854122 0x4983E6B6 887925 0x49ABC38A 841020 ICON_QUEST_CULTOUTPOST_UNTRACKED 0x4BA0E666 842384 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_MAINMISSION_TRACKED 0x4D5C1650 840948 ICON_QUESTTREASUREHUNT_TRACKED 0x5570024C 889001 0x568DDB5F 841026 ICON_QUESTTREASUREHUNT_UNTRACKED 0x56ADFB5C 840954 ICON_QUEST_HUNTING_TRACKED 0x58143BD9 848004 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_CATEGORY_ALL 0x5BE8BE27 842378 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_DESTROYSTRUCTURE_TRACKED 0x5C38E678 840951 ICON_QUEST_CONVOY_TRACKED 0x60C33021 842386 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_OUTPOST_TRACKED 0x622CBECA 842385 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_MAINMISSION_UNTRACKED 0x63ED780D 888999 0x6F6FB90B 840947 ICON_QUEST_CULTOUTPOST_TRACKED 0x70158785 848007 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_CATEGORY_OUTPOST 0x7297D375 889000 0x76CFC901 838876 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_DEFEND_TRACKED 0x79233906 840953 ICON_QUEST_HOSTAGE_TRACKED 0x7C1CDBAA 854128 0x7F3D0AE2 887921 0x81138ADF 841017 ICON_QUEST_CLUTCHNIXON_UNTRACKED 0x8938CBD3 840946 ICON_QUEST_SIDEMISSION_TRACKED 0x910F498B 854135 0x9194861C 847855 ICON_QUEST_CATEGORY_OUTPOST 0x988F824A 842383 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_HOSTAGE_UNTRACKED 0x997D60BE 841024 ICON_QUEST_LIEUTENANT_UNTRACKED 0x9E15CFD5 854126 0xA1790119 840945 ICON_QUEST_MAINMISSION_TRACKED 0xA263B27A 838871 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_KILL_TRACKED 0xA7794106 854123 0xAFE754C0 854131 0xB2269BC8 854127 0xB2A43B8A 842387 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_OUTPOST_UNTRACKED 0xB66D968D 841019 ICON_QUEST_CONVOY_UNTRACKED 0xB9DD5375 847856 ICON_QUEST_CATEGORY_SIDE 0xBA71FBE8 887924 0xBC816134 840955 ICON_QUEST_LIEUTENANT_TRACKED 0xBE417ADA 841028 ICON_QUEST_SIDEMISSION_UNTRACKED 0xBF1E9342 854132 0xC7ADECCE 854130 0xC7CD6ADD 840949 ICON_QUEST_CLUTCHNIXON_TRACKED 0xCA35B5F8 854125 0xCEB3B815 854124 0xCF9557BD 854136 0xCFE57AF0 848008 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_CATEGORY_RESCUEPOW 0xD08944A5 841021 ICON_QUEST_FISHING_UNTRACKED 0xD248CBED 838874 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_DESTROY_TRACKED 0xD710B547 842380 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_ELIMINATION_TRACKED 0xDD626A29 854133 0xDE2C7872 841018 ICON_QUEST_COLLECTIBLE_UNTRACKED 0xE31479F6 887926 0xE341439C 838877 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_DEFEND_UNTRACKED 0xE85D9FB9 838872 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_KILL_UNTRACKED 0xEEFE0900 842379 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_DESTROYSTRUCTURE_UNTRACKED 0xF1C3B4C9 854134 0xF4E546F1 841025 ICON_QUEST_MAINMISSION_UNTRACKED 0xF6BAB84D 842382 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_HOSTAGE_TRACKED 0xFD1AD8CE 848006 ICON_DLCV_QUEST_CATEGORY_MAINMISSION 0xFF843AD7 838875 ICON_QUEST_OBJ_DESTROY_UNTRACKED 0x9E47087A 882564 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: если вы горите, необходимо как можно быстрее сбить пламя. 0x0169A6B2 842276 {0}: объект захвачен! 0x0645E847 533739 Комплект снаряжения {0} 0x0AC82969 791677 Соединение с сервером потеряно. Вы не можете сохранить прогресс в игре или получить награды, но можете продолжать игру. 0x0BA515E1 538293 Условия поражения 0x1409CD66 534814 ACTION_NEXT ДАЛЬШЕ 0x2105AEC5 588106 НЕДАВНИЕ КАРТЫ 0x25D78ECC 847757 Матч все еще подбирается. Благодарим за терпение. 0x2F7D5B76 539254 Задачи 0x35C6C85D 559874 Нет доступных комплектов снаряжения. 0x45782106 856041 НАЖМИТЕ ЛЮБУЮ КНОПКУ, ЧТОБЫ НАЧАТЬ 0x4CC5D500 847759 Поиск матча. Пожалуйста, подождите, пока мы ищем игру. 0x5E5C790B 588103 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ ЗА НЕДЕЛЮ 0x62A7D0E2 810469 ДАННЫЕ О КАРТЕ 0x65265C32 588105 СОХРАНЕННОЕ ПРИ ПОИСКЕ 0x6A0126C1 838926 ВСТАВЬТЕ МОНЕТУ 0x6BB97590 539801 x {0} 0x78152C42 842277 {0}: идет бой! 0x84594938 588104 ПОИСК 0x852D5A69 879212 ВЫ УЖЕ ОЦЕНИЛИ ЭТУ КАРТУ 0xA09B511D 875085 ОТКРЫТЬ ARCADE 0xA244DE4F 846821 Получение данных от магазина... 0xB8BFA630 588100 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ КАРТЫ 0xB9576327 845443 ПОЖАЛОВАТЬСЯ: 0xC59935C5 880101 Карты, отвечающие этим параметрам, не найдены. 0xC8DE7E18 533378 НАБОРЫ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0xCE0ABB7A 588102 МОИ ОПУБЛИКОВАННЫЕ КАРТЫ 0xCEC59826 847758 Подбор игроков еще не завершен. Процесс будет продолжаться, пока вы не закроете окно. 0xD013A971 791676 Соединение потеряно 0xD29AC08B 842278 {0}: вы захватываете объект! 0xD30A1035 838927 IGE_OPEN_ARCADE ВСТАВЬТЕ МОНЕТУ 0xE690E3A5 874777 IGE_OPEN_MAP_EDITOR РЕДАКТОР 0xE75666A5 539771 Награда: 0xEA0BC18E 539562 Личный рекорд 0xEF5CF8E7 875086 РЕДАКТОР 0xFBE72D96 846820 Подождите 0xFDB4BF07 588101 ИЗБРАННЫЕ КАРТЫ 0x060BC566 582264 Записка Джонсонов 0x0D81DB07 711629 Записка для Трейси 0x18A7D3BC 845683 Записи Тика 0x2F86FDA8 431762 Дом Пепперов 0x34E72C8B 582263 Всем, кто это читает. Теперь мы среди людей Иосифа, так что за нас не беспокойтесь. Он выплатил наши долги по ипотеке и кредитам, а взамен дал работу и трехразовое питание. Неплохой обмен, между прочим. Не судите книгу по обложке, "Врата Эдема" предлагают хорошие условия. Да, фотоальбомы с собой взять нельзя, и что с того? Все воспоминания у человека в голове, а вера – в сердце. Увидимся во "Вратах Эдема". --Джонсоны 0x37E3DFFB 582262 Прощальная записка 0x3C69C19A 582260 Записка Верджилу 0x4F5A7D04 845680 Что я хочу сказать отцу при встрече. Думаешь, дело в Гамлете? Это только 35.3% проблемы Я был учеником, но скоро стану мастером и исправлю дерьмо, которое ты натворил Ты обижал маму, и я понимаю, почему она тебя бросила Поездка в Канаду ничего не исправила Даже если это конец света – чувак, тебя это не оправдывает Я тебе еще устрою Нюрнберг 0x525F4DBC 845682 Что за хрень сделал мой отец? Похоже на дурь, но без сухости во рту, не учащается сердцебиение и нет тревоги. Расслабляет, вызывает видения. И передознуться труднее. Модифицированный дурман + доп. обработка? Какие части растения он использовал? Может, дело в аэрозоле? Пробовал листья и настойку на семенах. Эффект похожий, но не 100%. Добавить больше гиосциамина? Эксперимент 22 – результат не достигнут. 0x5FEC0927 431761 Процветание 0x65266C44 711628 Трейси, Я понимаю, что тебе это кажется подозрительным, и ценю твою заботу. Ты впервые видишь меня такой счастливой, причем не из-за тебя. Я все понимаю, но, пожалуйста, не ревнуй. Нашу дружбу мне ничто не заменит, тут что-то другое. Если бы ты пришла на наши встречи, тоже поняла бы. Это счастье может стать и твоим тоже. Честно, Трейси, в этом есть смысл. Я тоже очень скучаю по тебе. Пожалуйста, попробуй – ради меня. Чем ты рискуешь? С любовью, Вера 0x65DBF05C 582266 Записи Тика 0x6E51EE3D 847810 Блокнот ветеринара 0x7B77E686 845679 Записи Тика 0x8406AEA1 845678 Бетти, Бетти, Бетти... Даже не знаю, с чего начать. А – это Аарон, а Б – это, к сожалению, не только Бетти, но и Брэд. Брэд – я думал, мы друзья, почти братья. Я не ненавижу тебя – разве что иногда – но после переезда Бетти стала моим первым новым другом. Я не мог не влюбиться в нее. Не, я понимаю, почему ты тоже на нее запал, но для меня это как игла с кетамином прямо в сердце. Серьезно, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, но еще больше я хочу сам быть счастливым. Мы об этом поговорим. Может, я смогу убедить Брэда в том, что он супервоин и должен победить секту. Он умрет как герой, и тогда... 0x957C0FED 582267 Временное описание записки: D5_POI_08 0x99039E19 845684 Факты об эдемщиках --Секта, ждут конца света --Вооружены --Промывают мозги наркотой --Фетиш на бороды --Частично местные, частично приезжие Слабости = ??? Те же, что и у всех. От Блажи нет отходняка? Стратегия: спрятаться нахрен, не отсвечивать, ждать 0xA27B9A28 582268 Временный текст записки: D5_POI_08 0xA90ABF69 428433 Тюрьма округа Хоуп 0xABF6D0B3 711631 Записи Эрла 0xAE7ABFE1 711630 Доктор Линдси подтверждает: ангелов вылечить НЕЛЬЗЯ. Процесс также неясен. Иногда это паломники, но не всегда. Иногда бойцы Сопротивления, иногда гражданские. Ломка психики в результате крушения прежних традиций в стрессовых условиях? Новые приоритеты? Непонятно. Мы не знаем, где точка невозврата. Наша главная цель остается прежней: спасать людей. 0xB2735E25 582261 Во "Вратах Эдема" меня любят. Больше, чем любил мой муж. Теперь, когда его... больше нет со мной, все земные богатства уже не важны. Я отправлюсь на запад и начну новую жизнь вместе с Проектом. Забирайте все, что здесь найдете. Холли 0xB37F8F59 847809 Полевые испытания подтвердили мои опасения: после передозировки сознание уже не восстанавливается. (Не забыть потом написать подробный отчет). Надо продолжать исследования. Вылечить ангелов я не могу, но, может, для них можно сделать что-то еще. Или для нас. Нужно больше образцов действующего вещества и пораженного биоматериала. Буду работать дальше. Ситуация кажется безнадежной, но я уверен, что смогу что-нибудь придумать. 0xB68FAC12 431763 Дом Джонсонов 0xBED0D808 845681 Записи Тика 0xDD00ED32 845677 Записи Тика 0xE2BECF96 582265 Серьезно, кто бросает город только ради того, чтобы позлить конкурента? Мистер Эммет Ривз, железнодорожный магнат! Как символично! Буквально отказаться от ПРОЦВЕТАНИЯ, чтобы сплясать на могиле Орвила Фолла! Переименовал город в Фоллс Энд! Как это мелко. Что за придурок. Этому городу надо придумать новое название. Например: Ньютаун Кирбибург (Кирбург?) Бартертаун Дряньбург Манекенсвилль? 0xE3B21EEA 582259 Пап, Можно, я возьму в долг баксов сто? Или хотя бы восемьдесят, до зарплаты. Это на бейсбол. Я уже заплатил за регистрацию, но появились новые расходы. Я забыл тебе сказать, что хочу играть дальше. Скоро верну. Спасибо, Итан 0x318E5B39 846191 Целеуказатель 0xD2D626D7 846189 Прицел 0xD9D6ED61 846192 Магазин 0xE0D4334E 846193 По умолчанию 0xF94F0B6F 846187 Модификации 0xFCBB04A2 846190 Глушитель 0x0757BA9C 706647 Временный заголовок #4 D1_HERO_01 0x1DA01E87 582201 БОЖЕСТВЕННЫЙ ПРОМЫСЕЛ 0x1FE1ECA2 582204 Женушка, Мы не успеваем осушить бункер. Я погрузил припасы в машину, надо бежать, пока сюда не добрались сектанты. Все, что осталось там, внизу, придется бросить. Вряд ли эдемщики смогут задержать дыхание на несколько минут и доплыть до ключа от пристройки. -Твой муженек 0x2202EDA7 582188 Господи, прости меня. Тридцать два года я служил тебе как умел, защищал твой дом и учил людей. Но больше я не могу. Служители "Врат Эдема" хотят отобрать мою церковь. Они говорят, что служат тебе, но я не согласен с их методами. Они извратили божественное писание. Я бессилен. Скамьи опустели, погасли свечи. Я старик и не могу остановить это безумие. Мне стыдно, что я бросаю твой дом, но, увы, выбора нет. Отец Брайан 0x2207A500 582192 (Все неверующие будут крещены, чтобы их души были готовы к Коллапсу. Но не все те, кого крестили, будут приняты во "Врата Эдема".) 0x2BDE93A9 404619 Причал Сида 0x2E4F50E0 582185 Записка, написанная от руки 0x2FD8D5CD 706641 Просьба Иоанна Сида 0x34C54C44 582187 Мольба богу 0x35A866F1 366590 Автобус тюрьмы округа Хоуп 0x3E3E1FF2 706642 Ник! Коллапс, о котором я говорил, уже начался. Я понимаю, ты хочешь защитить СВОЮ СЕМЬЮ. Для этого вы должны стать частью НАШЕЙ СЕМЬИ. В наших бункерах есть все необходимое для Ким и вашего ребенка. Мы уже заботимся о многих детях и будущих матерях. В последний раз прошу тебя: одумайся. Скажи "ДА". Иоанн Сид 0x3F0295B8 582190 Марс... что особенного в этой планете, что она нас так завораживает? Людей привлекает возможность освоить другую планету? Или, может, это гравитация влияет на наши мысли? Нет, я думаю, дело в другом. На Марсе впервые за много тысяч лет растаяли льды. И под ними... что-то есть. Мы должны подготовиться. 0x444C4FD7 432284 Это дом семьи Брэдбери. Они много лет выращивают и продают сено. Странные круги на полях никак не влияют на качество продукта – семья Брэдбери гарантирует. 0x44925BCA 582203 Записка Лорела 0x45C2927E 366593 Лаборатории Паркера 0x4D9F65DA 582197 (Записка из грота) 0x52294DA9 582208 Груз #47 В-З 5 бочек Блажи (20% раствор) 25 пакетов семян Блажи (сушеных) 10 букетов цветов Блажи Куда: причал Сида Откуда: усадьба Джессопов 0x556F953B 582183 Иосифу от Иоанна 0x55C5657B 582200 К вопросу о тайнике: уничтожь бочки на втором этаже амбара. 0x587F9542 366588 Церковь Агнца Божьего 0x64878FA6 706643 Записка сектанта 0x65B033D7 706644 Я советовал Иоанну изъять пару вертолетов, чтобы построить слово "ДА". ("YES") Но он сказал, что мы будем строить знак сами, чтобы искупить наши грехи. Клянусь, я чувствовал, как вина за былые проступки выходит из меня вместе с потом, когда мы таскали в гору сталь, фанеру и краски. Мы проделали прекрасную работу. Теперь каждый раз, когда я вижу этот знак, мое сердце поет: "Да!" Боже, воистину ДА. 0x6FCF040B 582196 (Разбившийся несколько лет назад автобус, ранее приписанный к тюрьме в регионе, который контролирует Вера. Много лет он ржавел под открытым небом, и в нем собирались подростки. Когда секта запретила продажу спиртного, в нем стали тайно продавать самогон.) 0x72CA34B3 582186 Грейс, Мы превратили Афганистан в ад на земле. Ты с детства слушала мои рассказы о той войне, и я не думал, что ты захочешь пойти по моим стопам. Но ты это сделала – и зашла дальше, чем я. Ты лучше стреляешь, лучше бегаешь, ты лучше меня как солдат – и у тебя есть медали, которые это доказывают. Ты прошла через ту же войну, что и я. Я этого не хотел. Но я очень горжусь тобой. Я не смог сказать тебе об этом в лицо. Наверное, я не такой храбрый солдат, как мне казалось. -Твой папа 0x73F6BEF9 582206 Компания "Рай и сыновья" принадлежит нашей семье без малого 70 лет. Мы предлагаем полный список авиационных услуг. Сельское хозяйство: опыление, удобрение, авиасев, распыление гербицидов и пестицидов. Обучение: качественные программы обучения пилотов, классы по теории и практике пилотирования, личные консультации. Обслуживание пассажиров: чартерные рейсы Доставка товаров: 100% гарантия доставки грузов Развлечения: прогулки в небе 0x78B5036F 706650 Временный текст записки #5 D1_HERO_01 0x7C777F47 582191 (Записка из ризницы) 0x7EC4678C 877090 Цветы хорошо прижились вокруг реки Хенбейн, на многих гектарах теперь произрастает наша особая культура. Пришло время разбить наши сады и в долине Холланд: божьей милостью и нашими трудами весь округ превратится в океан блаженства, и все живые существа забудут, что такое страх. Это далекая мечта, но Отец верит в тебя. Знаю, у нас получится! 0x89AFDE79 706639 Список имен для ребенка 0x9825738E 877089 Записка химика 0x9E9755C9 782539 Теплица Врат Эдема 0x9E99B6DE 582202 Если ты здесь, со мной, или если ты слышишь меня – прошу, остановись на мгновение. Посмотри на свои руки: они созданы по плану Божьему. Это прекрасный дар, позволяющий любому из нас творить чудеса. С этим инструментом люди создали удивительные технологии, построили цивилизации и даже потянулись к звездам. Мы изменили облик Земли и вышли за ее пределы. Но я спрашиваю тебя: развитие и прогресс, это одно и то же? Мы накормили всех голодных? Мы покончили с рабством? Достигли равенства? Действуют ли наши законы? Мы взяли этот дар, наши руки, сжали их в кулаки и начали воевать друг с другом. Пальцы нам даны не для того, чтобы мы жали кнопки на телефоне или ворочали джойстик. Не для того, чтобы мы спускали курок. А для того, чтобы мы держались друг за друга в трудное время, поддерживали и утешали. Я ВАШ ОТЕЦ. ВЫ МОИ ДЕТИ. ВМЕСТЕ МЫ ВОЙДЕМ ВО ВРАТА ЭДЕМА. 0xA120B128 706649 Временный заголовок #5 D1_HERO_01 0xA493D7AE 582198 (Старый сарай у дороги, где занимаются сексом подростки) 0xA5177B60 366587 Сенокосный участок Брэдбери 0xABCCF352 453771 Дом Армстронгов 0xACA1374B 366574 Тракторный гараж Брэдбери 0xAEECE072 706646 Временный текст записки #3 D1_HERO_01 0xB2D7C213 366570 Рай и сыновья 0xB3E9D0CA 706648 Временный текст записки #4 D1_HERO_01 0xB4342A73 852379 Записка Брэдбери 0xB6031132 852380 Ларри был прав. На Марсе что-то затевают. Вы только посмотрите на этот круг на поле! 0xB847C4E4 582205 Рекламное объявление 0xB9D041C9 582189 Открытия Ларри, запись 9 0xBBD71533 582199 (Записка из сарая с зерном) 0xC2F08412 706645 Временный заголовок #3 D1_HERO_01 0xC5D0F285 398014 Дом Лорелов 0xD2104BF6 366589 Ферма Брэдбери 0xD30D4AE3 582207 Манифест Блажи 0xDA0074F3 582193 (Записка из сарая для тракторов) 0xDBA607DD 404618 Ризница Агнца Божьего 0xE3244179 582184 Дорогой брат Иосиф, я обещал тебе, что сделаю это, – и вот Фоллс Энд принадлежит нам. Я обрушил три столпа, на которых держалось местное общество: Мэри Мэй, пастор Джером и Ник Рай. Я обвинил лидеров во грехе и заронил семя сомнения в сердца простых жителей. Я заставил их сомневаться в том, во что они верили с детства, чтобы они не знали, на чьей стороне сражаться. Пролилась кровь, но, если бы не моя новая паства, все было бы еще хуже. Спасенные пополнили наши ряды. Те, кто пытался оказать нам сопротивление, мертвы. Что касается сбежавших грешников – я их поймаю. Это мое второе обещание. Твой брат, Иоанн 0xE5F19274 502119 Тайник стрелка 0xE95B76A5 582194 Временное описание записки: D1_POI_05 0xEBE86E6E 582195 (Записка из тюремного автобуса) 0xEE01AE03 366585 Ранчо Иоанна 0xF562CC57 706640 Привет, Ким. Я определился со списком детских имен. 6 для девочек, 6 для мальчиков. - Ник МАЛЬЧИКИ Ник младший Ник II Эйс Летчик Стрелок Ведомый ДЕВОЧКИ Николь Никола Никита Никки Ника Николетта 0x006F684F 852701 Открывает дверь мастерской Маккаллоу. 0x06D03185 853599 11-33-47-98-20-17. 0x1D6A58F7 852699 Открывает особую комнату в радоновых спа. 0x2279AF41 852711 Открывает бункер семьи Эллиот. 0x3F7C9FF9 852717 Открывает хижину Дэнски. 0x48FC8AA5 852698 Ключ от спа 0x5346E3D7 853598 Ключ Венделла 0x55F9BA1D 852700 Ключ-карта Маккаллоу 0x6AEA4DAB 852716 Ключ-карта Дэнски 0x77EF7D13 852710 Ключ-карта Эллиота 0x83A05900 852696 Ключ-карта Танами 0x844C71D2 852708 Ключ-карта Лорелов 0x9EA569B8 852702 Ключ из летнего лагеря 0xA1B69E0E 852714 Ключ-карта Теда и Иэна 0xA343201A 852704 Ключ Нолана 0xB9E8ED57 852719 Открывает погреб Фрэнка. 0xBCB3AEB6 852712 Ключ-карта Фреда Таннера 0xCB33BBEA 852703 Открывает три домика в летнем лагере у озера Сильвер. 0xD1DAA380 852709 Открывает дверь сарая за домом Лорелов. 0xD6368B52 852697 Открывает дверь в бункере Танами. 0xE9257CE4 852713 Открывает сейф Фреда Таннера. 0xEC7E3F05 852718 Ключ-карта Фрэнка 0xF4204C5C 852715 Открывает сейф Теда и Иэна. 0xF6D5F248 852705 Открывает подвал в магазине Нолана "Наживка". 0x00C1E0F1 850055 Наконец-то я вернулся, спустя столько лет. На то самое место, где умерли мои родители. Здесь этот монстр лишил их жизни. И ради чего? Ради сэндвича? Рейнджеры отказались его убить, так что это придется сделать мне. После сегодняшнего дня в этих горах будет на одного опасного медведя меньше. Пожелайте мне удачи. 0xB6EF7B88 850050 Записка 0x080FBA07 888244 Отраженный свет: зеленый 0x61533CF3 888246 Затенение освещения (небо) 0x65D25EEC 888243 Отраженный свет: красный 0x78654E88 888245 Отраженный свет: синий 0xCA4FDA5E 888247 Экспокоррекция 0x1F6CE65F 887405 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x4346850A 887406 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x686BD6C9 887404 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x010A81EA 688387 0x03E6B110 715303 0x082C204D 715306 0x0B1A0426 841662 0x1D330D79 841665 0x1EDCAD53 881582 0x20062CB8 716641 0x2A541F66 841678 0x369C4F82 841685 0x373D316E 715308 0x48A5DF2B 841666 0x4B4A7F01 881581 0x549C53B8 688388 0x56706342 715302 0x5DBAF21F 715305 0x5E8CD674 841663 0x62ABE33C 715309 0x7590FEEA 716642 0x7FC2CD34 841679 0x834B7629 688385 0x8D8E7688 841659 0x9BA77FD7 841668 0xA6925E16 841656 0xB1A943C0 841671 0xCE31AD85 841669 0xD6DDA47B 688384 0xD818A4DA 841660 0xE43F9192 841672 0xE58FE112 841684 0xF3048C44 841657 0x00ABD024 247293 Navmesh все еще продолжает генерацию 0x02D6136F 729046 Точек захвата: {0} (требуется {1}) 0x0367A3ED 405787 Общие точки возрождения {0}: (мин. {1}, макс. {2}) 0x07BD73A4 246106 Животные: не более %i 0x09084B33 57686 Низ лестницы пересекается с другим объектом 0x099F56BC 57687 Верх лестницы пересекается с другим объектом 0x0CB20E2A 57718 Орудие расположено ниже уровня ландшафта 0x14B0FE51 348185 Игровой объект вне навигационной сетки. 0x14FA8270 57694 В зоне для игры должно быть не менее 3 точек. 0x15141DA4 305927 Внимание! Между волнами есть промежуток 0x16A3835B 57453 Ошибки карты отсутствуют 0x1774CADF 342870 Один или несколько объектов находятся полностью под землей 0x29178C04 246101 Вражеский ИИ в волне 1: не менее {1} 0x2E6EB5B7 342069 Сделан снимок экрана 0x334BE8DF 247292 Враги не могут добраться до источника сигнала тревоги 0x4016EFEB 373426 Не более %i целей 0x49705A9C 57677 Машина расположена ниже уровня ландшафта 0x5E03D841 247291 {0} сигнализация(и) (минимум {1}, максимум {2}) 0x5EEEA5E8 373427 Не более %i источников целей 0x5FCCD547 57683 Лестница пересекается с другим объектом 0x66AE17A9 405568 Точки возрождения команды синих: {0} (мин. {1}, макс. {2}) 0x66C610B0 246102 Точки возрождения компьютерных персонажей: не более %i. 0x6762B9E9 273747 Вы можете выбрать непроверенный предмет и нажать Accept, чтобы активировать соответствующий инструмент. 0x72489D88 57719 Орудие пересекается с другим объектом 0x72B194D6 350402 Navmesh: неперный сектор 0x760D09F8 57685 Точка возрождения пересекается с другим объектом 0x76FCE86A 887892 Нельзя поместить сюда: этот объект пересекается с другим объектом или поверхностью, либо его размеры слишком велики. 0x782225FA 57678 Лестница расположена ниже уровня ландшафта 0x797A6BD3 432257 Сыграть на карте, чтобы проверить ее? 0x7C1BD0B2 373425 Целей: не менее {1} 0x7DD114BD 246107 Точка возрождения игрока находится за пределами карты 0x7DDC78EB 842300 Начало троса находится ниже его конца 0x7E82061D 57695 Игровой объект находится за пределами карты. 0x9007C965 427114 Трос слишком короткий 0x928899B8 246103 Компьютерные персонажи: не более %i 0x9BD4EA0A 875197 Нельзя поместить сюда: транспорт пересекается с другим объектом или поверхностью, либо его размеры слишком велики. 0x9C579ECB 173036 Устаревшие объекты 0x9DF42076 427115 Слишком большой угол наклона 0xA09003B7 427116 Слишком маленький угол наклона 0xA753F3F3 246105 Точки возрождения животных: не более %i 0xACD14499 57684 Нельзя поместить сюда: транспорт пересекается с другим объектом или поверхностью, либо его размеры слишком велики. 0xB336025E 166573 Игровой объект слишком далеко от земли. 0xB5F4ACFB 157361 Обнаружена точка возрождения, расположенная ниже уровня ландшафта. 0xB5F99428 246104 ИИ животных в волне 1: не менее %i 0xB62335D8 57692 Превышен допустимый объем памяти 0xC3D90250 251870 {0} Зона(ы) эвакуации (минимум {1}, максимум {2}) 0xC7496380 688406 Не выбран комплект снаряжения 0xC8EBDEEB 427279 Нельзя поместить сюда: НИП пересекается с другим объектом или поверхностью, либо его размеры слишком велики. 0xC9C7B968 428758 Карта готова 0xCCD52409 688405 Команда без комплекта снаряжения 0xCE4D009B 431929 Трос слишком длинный 0xDB258190 851715 Активатор для волны не назначен! 0xDC99A0CE 57661 %i/%i общих точек возрождения 0xDD0E2D08 405569 Точки возрождения команды красных {0}: (мин. {1}, макс. {2}) 0xE0949F97 57662 %i максимум точек возрождения 0xE317DBB4 428759 Карта готова, три звезды 0xE96A3C55 246099 Игровой объект находится в воде 0xEC03D0D4 246098 {0} Точка(и) возрождения игрока (минимум {1}, максимум {2}) 0xEDADD329 305928 Вражеский ИИ, не менее %i в волне подкрепления 0xEF3269FC 246100 Игровой объект находится под землей 0xF4E3AA01 57720 Превышено допустимое количество объектов. 0xF859C222 57416 Проверка карты 0xF85C618E 431930 Трос за пределами карты 0x2E36FD53 852326 Дикий тигр 0x3333CDEB 850590 Красный сигнал 0x5FB36DE2 850584 Трофейное золото 0x7BA02F01 852325 (PH) MP40 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x94EFBE47 850586 Кровавое сопротивление 0xB5A7BF45 850588 Полуночный бой 0xD9271F4C 850582 Торговец антиквариатом 0xE56A2EF6 850592 Лесной камуфляж 0xF86F1E4E 850591 Серый убийца 0x2D2F4F71 373004 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕСЬ от нападающих 0x3A6CBE58 373128 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ оставшихся врагов 0x3C8E00BC 373127 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ мирных жителей 0x65AC74BE 373003 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ объект 0x894536E9 373228 Гражданские мертвы 0x8A82E60F 373002 Quest_DefendЗАЩИТИТЕ союзника 0x98AA316B 373129 На ваших союзников напали 0xE2C90914 373126 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до области и охраняйте ее 0x2FBD7744 662262 Громкоговоритель уничтожен 0x06A7258D 733641 Помогите Мэйбл в МАСТЕРСКОЙ ТАКСИДЕРМИСТА, чтобы разблокировать пуму Персик в качестве спутника. 0x08FA44F9 853955 Достигните 3-го уровня сопротивления в долине Холланд 0x15DAE71D 733633 Помогите Акуле в ТРЕЙЛЕРНОМ ПАРКЕ "МУНФЛАУЭР", что на реке Хенбейн, чтобы разблокировать его в качестве наемника. 0x180A10DE 733635 Помогите Джесс на ЛЕСОПИЛКЕ "БАРОН", что в ГОРАХ УАЙТТЕЙЛ, чтобы разблокировать ее в качестве наемника. 0x2EA34BA2 823489 Использование разных гранатометов. 0x4CE79A8F 733623 Использование разного тяжелого вооружения. 0x58A497DC 823492 Использование разных дробовиков. 0x59A6F27E 823493 Использование разного оружия. 0x63A7E3AE 733625 Уничтожение не менее {0} транспортных средств. 0x67ADAEA9 733637 Помогите Хёрку в ФОРТЕ ДРАБМЕНОВ, что в ГОРАХ УАЙТТЕЙЛ, чтобы разблокировать его в качестве наемника. 0x685F4C81 845704 Конфликт достигнут 0x6D5F7150 733634 Помогите псу Бумеру на ТЫКВЕННОЙ ФЕРМЕ РЭЙ-РЭЙ, что в долине Холланд, чтобы разблокировать его в качестве спутника. 0x770B700F 823491 Использование разных пистолетов. 0x7B157CD6 853954 Освободите оранжерею Джессопов, чтобы разблокировать этот навык. 0x7B28D65E 853957 Достигните 3-го уровня сопротивления в горах Уайттейл 0x7C48B51D 823494 Убийство командира. 0x7DB8A573 823486 Использование лука/рогатки. 0x805C0F8D 823488 Использование разных ручных пулеметов. 0x81E53DB5 823485 Использование разных винтовок. 0x8B9F26B4 823495 Завербован уникальный специалист. 0x91858C1E 823490 Убийство врага в ближнем бою. 0x9726EBC0 823487 Использование разных пистолетов-пулеметов. 0xAFADA15D 733640 Помогите Уэйду в ЦЕНТРЕ "КЛЫК" в ГОРАХ УАЙТТЕЙЛ, чтобы разблокировать медведя Чизбургера в качестве спутника. 0xB84D99CF 853953 Помогите Зипу на РАНЧО КУПКИ, чтобы разблокировать этот навык. 0xBA36EEAD 733636 Помогите Грейс в ЦЕРКВИ АГНЦА БОЖЬЕГО, что в ДОЛИНЕ ХОЛЛАНД, чтобы разблокировать ее в качестве наемника. 0xDA932D82 845706 Освободить аванпосты. 0xED3BF616 845705 Отметить противников. 0xEEEC2A31 733639 Помогите Аделаиде в МАРИНЕ ДРАБМЕНОВ, что на реке Хенбейн, чтобы разблокировать ее в качестве наемника. 0xF387A414 733638 Помогите Нику, владельцу "РАЙ И СЫНОВЬЯ", в ДОЛИНЕ ХОЛЛАНД, чтобы разблокировать его в качестве наемника. 0xFAAC9C0D 853956 Достигните 3-го уровня сопротивления в районе реки Хенбейн 0x38292FB9 842581 Перчатки: событие C2 0x3F41F9D7 842577 Нижняя группа: сетевое событие С2 0x564F5B23 842580 Головной убор: событие C2 0x81536F29 842578 Верх: событие C2 0xFD1FEEAC 842579 Костюм: событие C2 0x9CA6B776 346447 Уничтожено запасов прислужников: %d / %d 0x1D039CC8 841816 Стена смерти 0x1DC52AEF 838742 Овердрайв 0x26421F24 840930 Сорвиголова 0x5729B37B 838738 Овердрайв 0x650C81EB 838739 Овердрайв 0x67394CAD 840931 Сорвиголова 0x6A04AC5E 841820 Гром 0x80EBDBFE 841814 Стена смерти 0x9344C6CA 852288 Стена смерти 0x98C8B9C9 841815 Стена смерти 0xB5412B5A 841813 Стена смерти 0xB75ED112 838740 Овердрайв 0xC2461BCC 841817 Гром 0xC87738B9 838741 Овердрайв 0xE2F107CC 840929 Сорвиголова 0xE443F65C 852289 Гром 0xE5E40A7E 840932 Сорвиголова 0xEED5F550 840928 Сорвиголова 0xEFCF895F 841819 Гром 0xF7ECEB68 841818 Гром 0x31E9F446 562933 Без оружия 0x6A66E5C8 562932 Скрытность 0xC3994EDA 562930 Штурм 0xF0BE3C3B 567352 Нож 0xF5198719 562931 Ближний бой 0x23F3D68B 840990 Казуальный стиль 3 – низ 0x4F83543D 840992 Казуальный стиль 3 0x79481B06 840991 Казуальный стиль 3 – верх 0x89FEF202 840994 Казуальный стиль 3 – головной убор 0x994AEE2C 840993 Казуальный стиль 3 – перчатки 0x66AC2EF3 684804 Найдите тайник выживальщиков 0x5F672DBC 840944 Бейсбольная команда округа Хоуп 0xED2019AB 840943 Бейсбольная команда округа Хоуп 0xF1B480DD 840958 Бейсбольная команда округа Хоуп 0xF4A6F7D9 840942 Бейсбольная команда округа Хоуп 0xFCC6FD4A 840957 Бейсбольная команда округа Хоуп 0x061985D0 848112 ACTION_ACCEPT ПОКИНУТЬ И РАСПУСТИТЬ ГРУППУ 0x19BA1064 855663 Загрузка карты для совместной игры. 0x42F7C1CE 848109 ACTION_ACCEPT OK 0x4C1BA8CF 848106 ACTION_CANCEL ОТМЕНА 0x57A32EE0 848108 ACTION_CANCEL ПОКИНУТЬ ГРУППУ 0x6745520B 848105 ACTION_ACCEPT ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0x77420C7A 848107 ACTION_OPTIONS_RESET РАСПУСТИТЬ ГРУППУ 0x874C2CF1 848104 УДАЛИТЬ ИЗ ГРУППЫ 0xA11F36F2 848111 ACTION_MENU_PARTY ОТКРЫТЬ ГРУППУ 0xBF8E8CFE 855471 Хотите покинуть группу и вернуться в главное меню? 0xD2C30EB4 855662 Загрузка пользовательской сетевой карты 0xE56FFADC 848113 ACTION_ACCEPT ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ 0xEA817270 848110 ACTION_CANCEL ПОКИНУТЬ 0xEDD35C97 855529 ПОКИНУТЬ ГРУППУ И ВЫЙТИ 0xF963620E 848094 IGE_MUTE_PLAYER ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ 0x31158BE8 711596 ICON_CULTEVENT_HOSTAGE 0x4DC965FE 711599 ICON_CULTEVENT_VIP 0x5FB9D837 711598 ICON_CULTEVENT_THREATENEDCIVILIAN 0x6D334EAA 711592 ICON_CULTEVENT_SUPPLY 0x857CBD43 711595 ICON_CULTEVENT_SABOTAGE 0xA0A6A3B8 711594 ICON_CULTEVENT_SKIRMISH 0xDBD3CCCF 711597 ICON_CULTEVENT_CONVOY 0x00AF2DB5 58047 Вы совершили самоубийство и не можете вернуться в бой. 0x04CB5AF7 155452 РАУНД НАЧНЕТСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ 0x15DF883B 344419 Возврат в главное меню. 0x1EE83471 58288 ПРИЗОВОЙ ОПЫТ 0x2BD33A95 154510 Внимание! Вернитесь в бой! 0x357FFE24 352251 Двигайтесь! Лентяям в игре не место! 0x4A8B8127 276047 ТРЕВОГА! 0x51652137 151181 Игрок {0} спас вас. 0x5698334C 58287 ВАША КОМАНДА ПРОИГРАЛА! 0x57E83F0F 58286 ВАША КОМАНДА ПОБЕДИЛА! 0x662F0AE9 120446 НИЧЬЯ! 0x72D19300 167673 Игровая сессия закрыта из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0x8CFE247C 58048 Вас только что спасали. Снова вернуться в бой невозможно. 0x918CC647 585111 STYLE_FCC_REDКаратель {0} входит в игру. 0xB5DA0CEC 159739 Игрок STYLE_FCC_BLUE{0} вошел в игру. 0xC3900BDE 159740 Игрок STYLE_FCC_BLUE{0} покинул игру. 0xC6E086D2 154985 Ваше снаряжение поменяется при следующем возврате в игру 0xCD4B4E4E 344420 ПОТЕРЯНО СОЕДИНЕНИЕ С НАПАРНИКОМ 0xD0E1B2F4 155520 ВОЗВРАТ В ИГРУ ЧЕРЕЗ 0x0DE90599 545880 Лось 0x357EC41B 545876 Карибу 0x55FCAD56 545882 Вилорог 0x7B876CE2 663887 Бантенг 0x9656B54D 545878 Вапити 0xBDFDD39C 545872 Заяц 0xCAFCF5E3 545874 Дикий кабан 0xCE4B1355 545884 Бизон 0xF7F9F7F3 453723 Белохвостый олень 0x146F46A3 850708 Змея на солнце 0x59A7E7A8 850712 Радикальное увольнение 0x638FA559 850970 Старина Вуди 0x7E8A95E1 850716 Стальная седина 0x92FB340D 850710 Ртуть 0xA8D376FC 850718 Карамелька 0xB5D64644 850717 Снято! 0xF81EE74F 850714 Замшелая мощь 0x096C5F19 870183 Аванпостов освобождено скрытно 0x0E9452F1 870184 Освобождайте аванпосты, избегая обнаружения. 0xE2ABB067 874781 Аванпостов освоб. без тревоги 0xEF00F7D3 874782 Освобождайте аванпосты, избегая срабатывания тревоги. 0x06786C94 742823 Привет, Майк! Я попытался добраться до подземной нычки, но главную трубу прорвало, и все затопило. Понятия не имею, уцелело ли что-то. Надо как-то запитать насос и откачать воду. Я знаю, что переключатель в лодочном сарае, но он закрыт, а ключ ты мне не оставил, так что разбирайся сам. - Гарретт 0x0E47A5A1 842264 Вышка Джонсона 0x2DA03038 846694 Центральная радиовышка 0x3146D3C4 810212 Мама, Прошу, не рассказывай папе. Не понимаю, зачем он слушает этого дурацкого Отца Иосифа??? Зачем он хочет присоединиться к их "жатве", соседей гонять??? Мы с Джеком прячемся в лагере рейнджеров, он тут работал. Мы живы, здоровы, хотим пожениться. Тогда заживем. Повсюду вооруженные фанатики. Пожалуйста, береги себя и попробуй образумить папу. С любовью, Мона 0x4AD8BEFA 791595 Центр службы охраны лесов расположен на берегу озера, а значит, имеет доступ к воде – это идеальное место для распространения Блажи в регионе. Неверующие наверняка попытаются нам помешать, внимательно следите за лагерем рейнджеров и вышкой Джонсона. За "Врата Эдема". 0x53DAB13B 759522 Жатва началась. Отец повелел устанавливать такие алтари по всему региону, чтобы нести его Слово. Когда алтарь будет готов, любой ценой защищайте его от грешников, которые попытаются причинить ему вред. Мы строим эти святыни, чтобы мудрость Отца пустила корни и дала всходы.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES За "Врата Эдема". 0x850DBA08 742822 Памятка Управления национальных парков 0x85EEF781 853854 Лагерь рейнджеров у озера Сильвер – здание, построенное горнодобывающей компанией "Катамаунт" в 50-х годах. Сегодня оно принадлежит Управлению национальных парков. 0x895BC46D 810211 Печальная история 0x8B3157D3 742820 Записка выживальщика 0xA0921A72 742830 Благословенная уверенность 0xB13CF9E2 842262 Центр службы охраны лесов 0xB14437FC 876935 Центр службы охраны лесов был зачищен по приказу Отца. Здесь теперь будут храниться запасы Блажи (как только нам удастся их сюда доставить). За "Врата Эдема". 0xB7D0BD3A 877087 Ваша карта обновлена. Теперь вы можете продать этот предмет. 0xB7D2A16A 810214 Мама, Мона доверилась мне. Ее отец совсем ударился в сектантство. Ей страшно, и мы не хотим подвергать вас опасности. Мы уходим. Я думал одолжить грузовик у Гарретта , но у озера Сильвер святоши кишмя кишат. Мы нашли в лесу их застрявший грузовик. Проведем в нем ночь – вряд ли нас будут там искать. Внутри куча еды и припасов. Кто знает, может, что-то из этого – наше? Я напишу, когда все уляжется. - Джек 0xB8B3DEF0 810213 По инструкции 0xB96A4406 842260 Лодочный сарай на озере Сильвер 0xBAEE71ED 877086 Карта округа Хоуп 0xBF020F54 810411 Записка выживальщика 0xC8EF82E2 876934 Записка сектанта 0xCD0D4B77 742821 Алтарь сектантов 0xD37A3A9B 883902 Нужно включить питание 0xD54EC395 759523 Жатва началась. Отец повелел устанавливать такие алтари по всему региону, чтобы нести его Слово. Когда алтарь будет готов, любой ценой защищайте его от грешников, которые попытаются причинить ему вред. Мы строим эти святыни, чтобы мудрость Отца пустила корни и дала всходы.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES За "Врата Эдема". 0xE11D859C 759521 Последователи "Врат Эдема" вновь замечены в районе озера Сильвер. Им много раз запрещали вести строительство в этом месте, и вот мы узнаем, что они возводят на острове какие-то небольшие постройки. К тому же, они вторглись на территорию старого Рузвельта. Их нужно аккуратно выдворить оттуда, но, видимо, придется действовать пожестче. 0xE66F25A3 882444 Лагерь рейнджеров 0xFCE551EA 759518 Алтарь сектантов 0xFF1F89B4 841150 Алтарь 0x002C13E5 366959 РЕЗ-ТЫ ПОИСКА %i 0x03D21EA5 366960 СТРАНИЦА: %i/%i 0x18243B2C 366949 МЕТКИ (%i/%i): 0x205462A6 346213 РЕЙТИНГ 0x29C3EE08 366956 ИЗМЕНИТЬ СТРАНИЦУ 0x2A66BAE7 367046 СОДЕРЖИТ 0x38493115 367047 НЕ СОДЕРЖИТ 0x43A5393C 367045 МЕТКИ 0x51B2C4F0 366955 МЕДАЛИ 0x6D4550D6 346214 АВТОР 0x8204243A 366951 ЗАДАЧА: 0x8C7ED2E6 278348 НАЗВАНИЕ КАРТЫ 0x8D73DAAC 366954 СЧЕТ 0x8D9DF7A4 148263 ПОИСК 0x9012DC69 278361 ДАТА 0xA295250D 366952 ПОИСК 0xA57A2447 346212 ЗАДАЧА 0xAC3EC5C0 366961 ИЗМЕНИТЬ ЗАПРОС 0xB386DDEA 367050 ЗАДАЧИ 0xB41E63E0 367049 ПРИМЕНИТЬ 0xCF3CBC19 366953 СОХРАНИТЬ РЕЗ-ТЫ ПОИСКА 0xD687260E 366958 СОРТИРОВКА 0xEB54C9B1 366957 ИЗМЕНИТЬ СТОЛБЕЦ 0xEE250F1F 367048 ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0xF03F0597 366950 НАЗВАНИЕ КАРТЫ: 0xF07D9618 366948 АВТОР: 0x78AE9350 159714 ЕЩЕ 0x9653F562 91488 КАРТА 0x099A7000 367122 КОМПЛЕКТ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ: ОДИН ИГРОК 0x1175CBA5 367130 МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0x27637490 367128 ПЕРЕИМЕНОВАТЬ КОМПЛЕКТ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0x30BE630C 367135 ПОДРОБНЕЕ 0x3BD5FDF5 367127 ПОЛЬЗ. СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 4 0x4CD2CD63 367126 ПОЛЬЗ. СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 3 0x924445BC 367134 ВЫБРАТЬ 0x96A39F33 367132 СМЕНИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ 0x9B17FB5B 367129 ОРУЖИЕ 0x9F32FBF6 367133 ПУСТАЯ ЯЧЕЙКА 0xA5B16856 367124 ПОЛЬЗ. СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 1 0xD2B658C0 367125 ПОЛЬЗ. СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 2 0xD5B6F2C1 367123 СМЕНИТЬ СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 0xDFCCBAD8 367131 УСТРОЙСТВА 0x04A5B3B9 730090 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ 0x6B6BF450 730089 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до мастерской Маккаллоу 0x9DACE203 730091 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x44219E75 884009 MK16 0x66B30FAE 859136 Штаны Ларри Паркера 0x65BF1C21 843557 З 0x78B9B37B 843555 Ю 0x98A62BE9 843556 В 0xE586F6CD 843554 С 0x4DE86862 461998 Старые добрые доллары. 0xB2272163 461997 Деньги 0x11FA39F5 684907 (PH) ACTION_GPS Set GPS 0x1BDBA011 554800 ACTION_MENU_GAMEPLAY {0} 0x2E2AF12E 349078 (ПРИЦЕЛ) УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Qte_LeftStickPress – ЗАДЕРЖКА ДЫХАНИЯ 0x37FD5F4B 874788 Судьи поблизости! Это волки, усиленные в результате экспериментов Иакова. 0x650BF7A6 732035 Горелка 0x946B88F4 349083 (ПРИЦЕЛ) УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ Qte_RightStickPress – ЗАДЕРЖКА ДЫХАНИЯ 0xB394911A 874789 Ангелы поблизости! Это местные жители, превращенные Верой в безмозглых рабов. 0x9935AA7E 366614 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ КОМАНДУ ПРОТИВНИКА 0x9A72645C 461794 ОЧКОВ НАБРАНО 0xCB711173 366613 КОМ. СМЕРТ. СХВАТКА 0x008114E9 344559 Снаряжение 0x02D899F9 815131 Счет 0x02FB37D1 853782 ПЕРЕКАТ ВПРАВО 0x03E22CA2 856048 ACTION_SHOOT АТАКОВАТЬ 0x06925EBE 344557 Радио – следующая песня 0x0783CB91 352405 (УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ TakeDown) 0x07EC404F 156381 БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ 0x08100C45 344551 Последнее оружие 0x08172D98 874844 ACTION_HELICO_ASCEND_CLASSIC Подняться 0x0C13B330 853467 ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 Отдать приказ наемнику 0x0C2EEC5F 540031 Пред. метательное оружие 0x0C87EC16 540028 Бег/Задержать дыхание 0x0CC78053 853473 ТОРМОЗИТЬ / ЗАДНИЙ ХОД 0x0D10ED9D 874802 ACTION_TAKEDOWN Ближний бой / Быстр. убийство 0x0DECFA17 284487 ACTION_HELICO_DESCEND_DEFAULT Снизиться 0x0FF50A07 874807 ACTION_SHOOT Стрелять 0x103BE1F7 156375 ACTION_THROW БРОСИТЬ 0x108DEA77 172326 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА С ДУ 0x10C52EBC 874831 (НАЗАД) – Тормоз 0x1133187A 874816 ACTION_RADIOCONTROL Следующая радиостанция 0x117C444A 853778 (УДЕРЖ.) ПУЛЕМЕТ 0x1316F217 344547 Мина 0x13FDAF94 284460 ACTION_SWITCHCONTROL ПЕРЕКЛЮЧИТЬ 0x1420A0FC 853469 (УДЕРЖ.) СЛЕДОВАТЬ 0x14938A39 887386 ACTION_PLANE_DECELERATE_INVERTED Уменьшить тягу 0x18FD9601 853483 ТОРМОЗ / ЗАДНИЙ ХОД: НАЗАД 0x1981194B 540030 Перезарядка/Отмена атаки/Блок 0x1A73ABFF 874824 ACTION_DRIVER_SWITCH_WEAPON След. оружие 0x1AE4D768 856042 ACTION_MOVE Двигаться 0x1AE73F6B 284473 ВЫГЛЯНУТЬ 0x1B5F1EE5 344561 Руководство 0x1BF662F3 853476 (УДЕРЖ.) Пробуксовка 0x1C51CED7 540034 Ближний бой/Быстр. убийство/Перемещение тела 0x1DF2961F 156369 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0x1E0E663B 344540 Ячейка оружия 3 0x1E816E2D 156355 ЛЕЧЕНИЕ 0x1EB0C0AD 284469 ПОДГОТОВИТЬ МЕТАТ. ОРУЖИЕ 0x1EFC7FE4 172116 ACTION_RADIOCONTROL СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ ПЕСНЯ 0x1F9A6B90 348402 Снизиться 0x1FD4FD90 344530 Перезарядка 0x2078C656 284492 ВЫБОР ГРУППЫ 0x20E6CA1A 874805 (КОЛЕСО + ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEFIREMODE) Изменить режим стрельбы 0x227220C7 874833 ACTION_PLANE_BOMBERVIEW Вид из бомболюка 0x2332E175 874810 (ACTION_AIM + НАЖАТЬ) Метнуть оружие ближнего боя 0x235E8D2F 652288 Сетевое меню 0x25BFC731 652287 Меню сопротивления 0x2630C050 787706 Метательное оружие 1 0x284D20E1 156382 РАДИО 0x28516EC0 347899 Граната 0x297F40B8 284483 ЗАРЯД 0x29F69972 284455 РЕДАКТОР 0x2BFDCAC8 552393 Свободный обзор 0x2EAD94D7 284490 ДВИЖЕНИЕ КАМЕРЫ 0x2F97D313 875245 Прицеливание 0x2FCE77B5 156365 Карта 0x306923F3 853484 ПОВОРОТ: ВЛЕВО / ВПРАВО 0x31123117 552392 Реактивные снаряды 0x3187C2DF 344556 Включить/выключить радио 0x3354596A 156353 ДВИГАТЬСЯ 0x373B72CF 284457 ПЕРЕЛЕЗТЬ 0x3A8EB13F 874814 ACTION_BRAKE Тормоз 0x3B2263C2 874796 ACTION_PLANE_DECELERATE УМЕНЬШИТЬ / УВЕЛИЧИТЬ ТЯГУ 0x3B97B2A0 853780 ОРУЖИЕ 0x3BD4C9B7 284488 АТАКА 0x3BF14BC6 855773 Выбор оружия 0x3C609FA6 853776 ЦЕЛИТЬСЯ / СМОТРЕТЬ 0x3CB5F249 552390 Вкл./выкл. вид из бомболюка 0x3D1AC0DD 344529 Пригнуться 0x3E03A9C3 344534 Бросить камень 0x3E8F54E1 284489 НАБОР ИНСТРУМЕНТОВ 0x3ED3B0F4 853792 РАКЕТЫ 0x4157A2CF 874839 (УДЕРЖ.) Посадка / стабилизатор 0x4172A883 284472 УВЕЛИЧИТЬ 0x434B4615 815133 Меню персонализации аватара 0x44177C37 874818 ACTION_STEER Поворот 0x4503BD2B 284462 УКРЫТИЕ 0x462E8F6E 156368 Схема 0x47080A89 156364 ACTION_CAMERA Бинокль 0x47D68610 344553 Карта 0x4948C5D0 815134 Меню отряда 0x49BFD23F 156360 ТРАНСПОРТ 0x4A415A85 853472 (УДЕРЖ.) ПОДНЯТЬ ТЕЛО 0x4A4B7978 853791 ТАНГАЖ / КРЕН / РЫСКАНИЕ 0x4B17C080 344517 Идти вперед 0x4C255354 853786 ACTION_PLANE_DECELERATE Уменьшить тягу 0x4DCFF5ED 284496 ВЫБРАТЬ ОБЪЕКТ 0x4DD63FE5 172327 Подкрепление 0x4E0782AA 540032 След. метательное оружие 0x4FACCE8B 853783 ПЕРЕКАТ ВЛЕВО 0x4FEB4CEB 853474 (УДЕРЖ.) АТАКА 0x50BAC107 874837 (ВПЕРЕД / НАЗАД) Тангаж 0x520EE7BA 881122 (УДЕРЖИВАТЬ) Бросить банку 0x527C8A4F 874850 ACTION_HELICO_SHOOT Пулеметы / ракеты / тепловые ловушки 0x52BE0253 874848 ACTION_HELICO_PITCHYAW Тангаж / рысканье 0x52C48EF7 874845 ACTION_DRIVESHOOT Пулемет 0x52EC6672 344527 Бег 0x534A61B2 710436 Стрельба из пулемета 0x535BA29B 853790 (УДЕРЖ.) ВИД ИЗ БОМБОЛЮКА 0x53CB4404 284497 ИЗМЕНИТЬ ОБЪЕКТ 0x550B720F 887387 ACTION_PLANE_ACCELERATE_INVERTED Увеличить тягу 0x57675867 552394 Уменьшить тягу 0x581754BF 172411 Нажмите LeftStick и RightStick 0x581E54CC 172136 Подкрепление 0x585B171F 346844 АВТОВОЖДЕНИЕ 0x59C6A9DA 348397 Поворот влево 0x5A3F68E7 284494 (УДЕРЖИВАТЬ) УВЕЛИЧ. ОБЛ. ВЫДЕЛ-Я 0x5B1B5B29 855817 ACTION_THROW Бросить 0x5B21E65C 540029 Пригнуться/Скользить 0x5B870B3E 874846 ACTION_HELICO_MOVE Вперед / назад 0x5B9D6231 874808 (В УКРЫТИИ) Огонь вслепую 0x5BB8AC22 874836 ACTION_PLANE_YAW (ВЛЕВО / ВПРАВО) Рысканье 0x5C962F46 346846 Меню отряда 0x5CE8700A 874815 ACTION_DRIVESHOOT Выстрел 0x5D0FFC3D 875199 ACTION_HELICOPTER_SWAP След. оружие (вертолет) 0x5D738F04 874840 ACTION_PLANE_ROCKETS Ракета 0x5E4CE458 874820 ACTION_VEHICLE_HORN Сигнал 0x5EA9DAD2 874825 ACTION_NEXTWEAPON_CAR След. оружие (транспорт) 0x5F146316 346847 (УДЕРЖ.) Лечение 0x5F20D65E 552389 Вправо 0x60865EB8 856047 ACTION_MENU_PAUSE Меню паузы 0x609705CC 344545 Приманка 0x60B418D3 284482 ИНВЕРТИРОВАТЬ РУЛЬ 0x62B524F8 156352 ПРИЗЕМЛИТЬСЯ 0x63E15500 172325 Горелка 0x6435CC56 349082 (НАЖМИТЕ Qte_RightStickPress) 0x659B2BD7 874821 ACTION_VEHICLE_ENTER Войти / (УДЕРЖ.) Выйти 0x6622B181 284480 ACTION_HELICO_ASCEND_DEFAULT Подняться 0x674F6D7A 284470 УМЕНЬШИТЬ 0x6787AC23 172143 Счет 0x685D25B5 344558 Умения 0x690956AD 344539 Ячейка оружия 2 0x690E2BE4 344542 Коктейль Молотова 0x69BFAB7B 856049 ACTION_THROW БРОСИТЬ 0x69E9674B 874842 ACTION_HELICO_DESCEND_CLASSIC Снизиться 0x69F3C2D6 874841 ACTION_HELICO_DESCEND_DEFAULT Уменьшить тягу 0x6ADEA888 284463 МЕНЮ ПАУЗЫ 0x6B55E335 853779 РАКЕТЫ / ТЕПЛОВЫЕ ЛОВУШКИ 0x6C6B4F5B 853789 ТАНГАЖ / РЫСКАНИЕ 0x6D6659A7 540037 Выбор мин / взрывчатки с ДУ 0x6E79E1B6 344543 Метательный нож 0x6F37D248 815129 Изменить тип патрона 0x6FFBE15D 156391 ВОЙТИ/ВЫЙТИ 0x7165E272 874798 ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON (УДЕРЖ.) Селектор оружия 0x71B8F793 853475 (УДЕРЖ.) ВОЙТИ / ВЫЙТИ 0x7277CFC7 874832 (ВЛЕВО / ВПРАВО) – ПОВОРОТ 0x73A2C404 855818 ACTION_ENTER_EXIT_PLANE (УДЕРЖ.) Войти / выйти 0x73E22C14 344520 Шаг вправо 0x74602ABD 284471 ОГОНЬ ВСЛЕПУЮ 0x756B6A30 284478 ЗАДНИЙ ХОД 0x76456AB5 853465 ACTION_CROUCH Пригнуться / скользить 0x7788A792 853464 (УДЕРЖ.) Взаимодействовать 0x77E3641D 853471 (НАЖАТЬ) БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ / УБИЙСТВО 0x77FC0747 874797 (УДЕРЖ.) Наемники – сопровождение 0x78C7B6A4 552386 Вперед 0x78F724EF 874809 (УДЕРЖ.) Мощная атака в ближнем бою 0x7ADB1C03 874819 ACTION_AUTODRIVE Автовождение 0x7B08667B 853482 УСКОРЕНИЕ: ВПЕРЕД 0x7BD96804 156380 ПРЫГНУТЬ 0x7D1705A6 874835 ACTION_PLANE_ROLLRIGHT Крен вправо 0x7FFC29AE 881563 ACTION_THROWROCK Бросить банку 0x7FFD17BE 349081 (НАЖМИТЕ INTERACTION_LEFTSTICKPRESS) 0x806AF398 344541 Ячейка оружия 4 0x80741691 787705 Оружие ближнего боя 0x80FD7415 156366 ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЕ 0x82985ED6 284495 УДАЛИТЬ ОБЪЕКТ 0x85965333 344519 Шаг влево 0x85B6095D 344560 Прогресс 0x86425BF1 344531 Взаимодействие 0x8670DDC0 344552 Бинокль 0x86F2D902 853463 (УДЕРЖ.) ОРУЖИЕ / РАЗНОЕ 0x8726BEEE 856046 ACTION_MENU_GAMEPLAY Меню 0x8BF6DCF5 874811 (В УКРЫТИИ) Выглянуть 0x8D0B6800 156357 ПРИЦЕЛИВАНИЕ 0x8D1240C6 156363 ОРУЖИЕ 0x8D54D18D 348401 Ручной тормоз / Высунуться / Спрятаться 0x91BB6B1F 346845 АВТОВОЖДЕНИЕ 0x951AE28A 853468 ACTION_GFH_SLOT1 Отдать приказ наемнику 0x957F53C5 853781 (УДЕРЖ.) СВОБОДНЫЙ ОБЗОР 0x9785E8EF 853480 (УДЕРЖ.) АВТОВОЖДЕНИЕ 0x99C827CC 284465 ЗАДЕРЖАТЬ ДЫХАНИЕ 0x99DE71B3 156384 ACTION_SWITCH Предыдущее оружие 0x9A05567F 284452 МЕНЮ ИГРЫ 0x9DC745F7 787708 Метательное оружие 3 0x9E5298E7 344533 Бросить 0x9EF2928D 552388 Влево 0xA16F5481 284481 МЕНЮ 0xA185256E 344521 Стрельба 0xA29F7D0E 853787 ACTION_PLANE_ACCELERATE Увеличить тягу 0xA3812F5F 874828 (ПАССАЖИР) Высунуться / Спрятаться 0xA4056EB8 815127 Изменить режим стрельбы 0xA42CB9A6 815132 Голосовой чат 0xA45B70A0 874847 Движение боком 0xA5CBBC72 156367 ПЕРЕСЕСТЬ 0xA62D986F 874812 СЛЕДУЮЩЕЕ МЕТАТ. ОРУЖИЕ 0xA70BDF73 156359 УСКОРЕНИЕ 0xA75A66C8 348400 Подняться 0xAAE82632 348398 Поворот вправо 0xAB37D33B 874834 ACTION_PLANE_ROLLLEFT Крен влево 0xAB827E72 540035 Рюкзак 0xABA2542E 874801 ACTION_SPRINT Спринт 0xAD47FEEF 874799 (КОЛЕСО + ACTION_WHEEL_SWITCH) Селектор предметов 0xB18654EE 284491 ВРАЩЕНИЕ КАМЕРЫ 0xB1A4AF25 284493 НАЗАД 0xB2431F29 874800 (УДЕРЖ.) Выждать перед броском 0xB3280337 874827 ACTION_ACCELERATE Ускорение 0xB3572368 874849 (УДЕРЖ. ACTION_HELICO_FREE_LOOK + ACTION_HELICO_PITCHYAW) Обзор 0xB3776835 853466 ACTION_JUMP Прыгнуть / перелезть 0xB3E9968E 874830 (ВПЕРЕД) – Ускорение 0xB4DEC68A 874843 ACTION_HELICO_ASCEND_DEFAULT Увеличить тягу 0xB58FB9F4 156379 Меню игры 0xB5C2BD81 284467 БЕСКОНТАКТНАЯ ВЗРЫВЧАТКА 0xB5CF4753 284461 НАЖАТЬ 0xB74320C2 874804 КУЛАКИ (УДЕРЖ. ACTION_AIM) + ACTION_JUMP: Уклониться 0xB7CCCD9B 344518 Идти назад 0xB7D30B51 853785 ACTION_HELICOPTER_SWAP СМЕНИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ 0xB84FC750 156374 ВЫСТРЕЛ 0xBAE4D58C 284464 СКОЛЬЗИТЬ 0xBBCC1D18 284458 ПЕРЕНЕСТИ ТЕЛО 0xBBD3403C 348403 Пересесть 0xBC15B4E4 552387 Назад 0xBC9BE71E 156389 ПОВОРОТ 0xBF3991EA 787707 Метательное оружие 2 0xBFA055C2 344548 Горелка 0xC11E0505 172410 Нажмите LeftStick и RightStick 0xC19FB133 856044 ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON ОРУЖИЕ / РАЗНОЕ 0xC254EAA9 348395 Ускорение 0xC3A06315 284453 Удерживать 0xC6DBCC92 284485 ВЫСОТА КАМЕРЫ 0xC712F6E0 874822 ACTION_SWITCHSEATS Пересесть 0xC78DC9E4 91555 Схема управления 0xC7E3E45B 348396 Тормоз 0xC99F422D 853793 ПУЛЕМЕТ/БРОСИТЬ БОМБУ 0xC9A25B12 156377 ACTION_THROWROCK Бросить камень/банку 0xCB684BD5 874817 (УДЕРЖ.) Вкл./выкл. радио 0xCCFC2076 348399 Оглянуться 0xCD9558F0 344535 Выбор метательного снаряда/Увеличение 0xCDDF960F 284475 СЛЕДУЮЩЕЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0xCF8E1D38 875244 Следующее оружие (транспорт) 0xD0809433 874838 ACTION_PLANE_ACCELERATE УВЕЛИЧИТЬ ТЯГУ 0xD3965F2A 344532 Использовать аптечку 0xD3AE213E 540036 Убрать/Достать оружие 0xD43A5032 875180 ACTION_PLANE_YAW Крен (влево / вправо) / тангаж 0xD4522683 874813 ОРУЖИЕ БЛИЖНЕГО БОЯ: 0xD5CFB7A5 344546 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА С ДУ 0xD60E1C5C 172137 Отметить врага 0xD68C358B 552391 Пулемет/Бросить бомбу 0xDB423832 106278 Показать специальные схемы управления 0xDB5F65D2 156390 ACTION_HANDBRAKE РУЧНОЙ ТОРМОЗ 0xDBC28B23 344549 Следующее оружие 0xDBFC844A 815130 Удочка 0xDC3A4130 874826 (УДЕРЖ.) Лечение 0xDD0D2792 344528 Прыжок 0xDE290665 156388 ТОРМОЗ 0xDE499DD6 853777 ACTION_REFILL_AMMO_START + ACTION_REFILL_AMMO_END ПОПОЛНИТЬ БОЕЗАПАС 0xDE88B64E 273680 Классика 0xDEAC2AD9 156386 ACTION_RELOAD ПЕРЕЗАРЯДИТЬ 0xDEE03412 856043 ACTION_LOOK Обзор 0xE112E201 853784 ПУЛЕМЕТ / БОМБЫ / РАКЕТЫ 0xE20A7596 853481 ACTION_HELICOPTER_SWAP СЛЕД. ОРУЖИЕ 0xE27F400A 881562 (УДЕРЖИВАТЬ) Выждать перед броском 0xE4384425 284486 ACTION_THROWROCK Следующее метат. оружие 0xE44CF279 856045 ACTION_AIM Целиться 0xE51399A5 344526 Прицеливание/свободный обзор 0xE76DEEA0 875243 Приоритет 0xE963E32D 172328 Усиливающий укол 0xE9A56D1E 853479 ACTION_THROWROCK (НАЖАТЬ) БРОСИТЬ КАМЕНЬ 0xEA87DE5E 284479 ПОВЕРНУТЬ ОБЪЕКТ 0xEB7F0636 874803 (КОЛЕСО + ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE) Изменить тип боеприпасов 0xEC15224D 160404 СМОТРЕТЬ/СМОТРЕТЬ НАЗАД 0xECD14D57 348589 ВКЛ./ВЫКЛ. РАДИО 0xEF36AB17 853478 (УДЕРЖ.) ВКЛ./ВЫКЛ. РАДИО 0xEF5E36BE 853470 (НАЖАТЬ) КОСТЮМ-КРЫЛО 0xF0000717 344538 Ячейка оружия 1 0xF018C689 284468 БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО 0xF14EF761 853788 СВОБОДНЫЙ ОБЗОР 0xF552A357 284484 СКОРОСТЬ КАМЕРЫ 0xF5F701BA 874806 (КУЛАКИ + ACTION_AIM) Блок 0xF734B5D4 853477 (УДЕРЖ.) СИГНАЛ 0xF750BA10 156387 СМОТРЕТЬ 0xF7D2B066 853775 ДВИЖЕНИЕ / ПОВОРОТ 0xF9DF6ECE 874823 ACTION_HANDBRAKE Ручной тормоз 0xFB85E3FE 875200 ACTION_PLANE_SWITCH_WEAPON След. оружие (самолет) 0xFC621794 156385 ПРИГНУТЬСЯ 0xFD9A5C24 344550 Предыдущее оружие 0xFDD0115A 156362 Раскладка кнопок 0x00FAD7DC 532950 03 – Бары 0x374F31C8 532948 01 – Сумки 0x68822724 532946 11 – Assassin's Creed® Единство 0x88807595 532949 02 – Бочки 0xAE890BD1 532951 04 – Орудия 0xDB6F4FA9 532953 06 – Маленькие здания 0xDD24349C 532952 05 – Тележки 0xE262D2C9 532954 07 – Большие постройки 0xF0C1F8D8 532947 08 – Неподвижные звери 0x254F5A8C 859243 КОРОЛЬ ВЕЧЕРИНОК 0x2A591D7D 859248 Верхушка айсберга 0x375C2DC5 859245 Жевательная резинка 0x6887FB87 859241 СТАРЫЙ ВЕСТЕРН 0xB1C85F6B 859244 ДОЛГАЯ НОЧЬ 0xE105CED8 859247 Вишневая кола 0xEE138929 859242 ВЕТВИ В СНЕГУ 0xFC00FE60 859246 СЕНСАЦИЯ ВЫСТАВКИ 0xDC55C60A 870658 Бейсболка Far Cry® 5 0xDC8CA1FB 870654 Панама 5.11 0x20225B71 546598 Динамит 0x26D4DE19 546640 Бутылка, тряпка, немного спирта. Все гениальное просто. 0x2C128D72 546641 Эта штука взорвется, когда кто-то или что-то окажется слишком близко. Нервишки пошаливают. 0x73420C4B 44858 Коктейль Молотова 0x75B48923 546642 Классическая взрывчатка. Запалите фитиль, подождите (не слишком долго!), бросьте и зажмите уши. 0x79845F20 43068 БЕСКОНТАКТНАЯ ВЗРЫВЧАТКА 0xA46749EF 43135 Граната 0xB2C52BA5 546610 ПРИМАНКИ ДЛЯ АНГЕЛОВ 0xBDD17ACE 43063 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА С ДУ 0xE753F9F7 546618 Это вещество приманивает Ангелов. Создано в полевой лаборатории и прошло испытания. 0xE847A89C 546658 Взрывчатка с дистанционным взрывателем. Можно устроить бабах в самый нелепый момент. 0xF1F19BBD 546659 Обычная ручная граната. Не забудьте, если вы правша -- кидайте правой рукой, если левша - левой. 0x06B8F5C3 715459 Совет при загрузке UNI34 0x0BA5F509 715494 Совет при загрузке UNI61 0x0CC83110 715499 Совет при загрузке UNI65 0x0F0EB9E8 715475 Совет при загрузке UNI38 0x1FA3C482 715456 Совет при загрузке UNI24 0x2088A6CA 715484 Совет при загрузке UNI51 0x2423EA2B 715468 Совет при загрузке UNI08 0x27E562D3 715488 Совет при загрузке UNI55 0x2D793177 715446 Совет при загрузке LT01 0x2D95A600 715449 Совет при загрузке UNI04 0x2E532EF8 715492 Совет при загрузке UNI59 0x37481FB9 715482 Совет при загрузке UNI49 0x3EFE5392 715478 Совет при загрузке UNI45 0x404F2F2F 715481 Совет при загрузке UNI48 0x4389A7D7 715470 Совет при загрузке UNI15 0x44E463CE 715454 Совет при загрузке UNI11 0x49085F1D 715443 Совет при загрузке KEY01 0x49F96304 715477 Совет при загрузке UNI44 0x4E94A71D 715462 Совет при загрузке UNI40 0x50E25245 715487 Совет при загрузке UNI54 0x5324DABD 715453 Совет при загрузке UNI09 0x578F965C 715483 Совет при загрузке UNI50 0x59541E6E 715491 Совет при загрузке UNI58 0x5A929696 715450 Совет при загрузке UNI05 0x5D13C5F8 715465 Совет при загрузке LT04 0x68A4F414 715457 Совет при загрузке UNI25 0x71BFC555 715460 Совет при загрузке UNI35 0x76D2014C 715458 Совет при загрузке UNI31 0x7BCF0186 715498 Совет при загрузке UNI64 0x7CA2C59F 715493 Совет при загрузке UNI60 0x81C75121 715471 Совет при загрузке UNI23 0x86AA9538 715472 Совет при загрузке UNI27 0x92ACA4B3 715495 Совет при загрузке UNI62 0x98DC6060 715474 Совет при загрузке UNI33 0x9FB1A479 715461 Совет при загрузке UNI37 0xA09AC631 715473 Совет при загрузке UNI42 0xA7063E31 715445 Совет при загрузке KEY03 0xA7F70228 715479 Совет при загрузке UNI46 0xAAEA02E2 715469 Совет при загрузке UNI13 0xB3F133A3 715467 Совет при загрузке UNI03 0xB47060CD 715447 Совет при загрузке LT02 0xB49CF7BA 715452 Совет при загрузке UNI07 0xB981F770 715485 Совет при загрузке UNI52 0xBEEC3369 715489 Совет при загрузке UNI56 0xC377505B 715464 Совет при загрузке LT03 0xC39BC72C 715451 Совет при загрузке UNI06 0xC4F60335 715466 Совет при загрузке UNI02 0xC9EB03FF 715490 Совет при загрузке UNI57 0xCE86C7E6 715486 Совет при загрузке UNI53 0xD0010EA7 715444 Совет при загрузке KEY02 0xD0F032BE 715480 Совет при загрузке UNI47 0xD79DF6A7 715476 Совет при загрузке UNI43 0xDDED3274 715455 Совет при загрузке UNI12 0xDDFECC2D 715496 Совет при загрузке: СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0xE5AB9425 715497 Совет при загрузке UNI63 0xEFDB50F6 715463 Совет при загрузке UNI32 0x2EA2ED60 882199 Используйте серебряные слитки Far Cry® 5 для покупки премиум-оружия, транспорта, одежды и многого другого. 0x7B343F32 882200 500 серебряных слитков Far Cry® 5 0x0FCA6E4C 405436 Ищите и просматривайте карты, добавляйте их в избранное, чтобы использовать в общественном лобби! 0x1367B4D2 405399 Сетевая игра на пользовательской карте 0x1D7D1F08 405409 Добавьте до %i одиночных карт в свой список и играйте по очереди. 0x1F79DFE4 869548 ФИЛЬТР 0x22648988 405411 СПИСОК КАРТ (Одиночная и совместная) 0x29780368 882548 ПОДРОБНОСТИ О КАРТЕ 0x2B55E122 405423 СПИСОК КАРТ (Одиночная и совместная) 0x435640A3 405416 Играйте на любых случайных картах в совм. режиме, чтобы получить бонус за прогресс: исследователь. 0x44A6DD14 791681 НАЖМИТЕ ACTION_ACCEPT, ЧТОБЫ НАЧАТЬ 0x51F5DDA2 405434 СОЗДАТЬ ЗАКРЫТУЮ ИГРУ 0x59A84F35 405431 БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА (ЗАДАЧИ) – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ 0x5AD5E5EF 405426 Сетевая игра на карте из списка лучших 0x6B4B6BC2 405400 Совместная игра на пользовательской карте 0x73382C96 405404 Одиночная игра на случайной карте (получите бонус за прогресс: исследователь). 0x76A1A4A3 405432 Выберите задачу для игры на случайной карте в режиме PvP и получите бонус за прогресс: исследователь. 0x78C7EBDB 405408 Выберите задачу для одиночной игры на случайной карте и получите бонус за прогресс: исследователь. 0x7DA771ED 869550 КАТЕГОРИЯ 0x83E72E88 405410 СОЗДАТЬ СПИСОК ИГР 0x85BD4A4B 874709 Хотите играть по сети только с друзьями? На следующем экране введите код. Сообщите его друзьям – это их пропуск в вашу игру. Все обладатели кода смогут попасть в ваше лобби. А дальше играйте как обычно! 0x8CB4884A 405435 СПИСОК КАРТ 0x93842811 405422 СОЗДАТЬ ЗАКРЫТУЮ СОВМЕСТНУЮ ИГРУ 0x99AE16C5 405412 Просмотр, поиск и выбор одиночной карты 0x9DDE5DB0 874708 ЗАКРЫТАЯ СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА 0xA05F6B64 587114 IGE_LEAVE_ARCADE Покинуть режим Arcade 0xA5FD4119 869551 СОРТИРОВКА 0xA9C07AF0 405424 Просмотр, поиск и выбор карты для совместной игры 0xABF4CBDE 405398 Одиночная игра на пользовательской карте. 0xAE734167 405433 Создайте закрытую игру и пригласите друзей. 0xB05B5642 869549 РЕЖИМ ИГРЫ 0xDB4B3301 405414 Игра в совместном режиме на карте из списка лучших 0xE0DA9879 405406 Выберите задачу для одиночной игры на карте из списка лучших. 0xE453629D 405421 Создайте закрытую совместную игру и пригласите друзей 0xE55C541F 405428 Играйте на любых сетевых картах и получите бонус за прогресс: исследователь. 0xEB255F34 405402 Одиночная игра на карте из списка лучших. 0xED37035D 405407 БЫСТРАЯ ИГРА (ЗАДАЧИ) – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ 0xEEBCD701 405430 Выберите задачу и сыграйте на карте из списка лучших в режиме PvP. 0xFAA26366 241542 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0x19FF39BE 882604 0xB76A22D3 883829 0x0D5DF8F5 854232 Озеро Сильвер 0x0EAFA42C 854261 ФОЛЛС ЭНД 0x11B448E5 854229 Озеро Вилочка 0x14181ACD 854234 Вдовья бухта 0x162AC071 854233 Озеро Лэнгфорд 0x193447AE 854268 ФОРТ ДРАБМЕНОВ 0x2B7AE629 854226 САДЫ 0x2B9384C6 854235 Озеро Фробишер 0x375F7127 854266 МАСТЕРСКАЯ ТАКСИДЕРМИСТА 0x44C6A28E 854237 Пик Хищника 0x53272AE1 854221 ЛЕСОПИЛКА 0x5645C2FC 854240 Озеро Святые небеса 0x56A2866E 854264 ТЮРЬМА ОКРУГА ХОУП 0x597309B9 854224 СТАРАЯ ШАХТА 0x5EDC63D5 854227 НАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ПАРК 0x605C8206 854223 ГЕОТЕРМАЛЬНЫЙ ПАРК 0x6834CA5A 854243 Бухта Орвила 0x6E3F8164 854263 ТЫКВЕННАЯ ФЕРМА РЭЙ-РЭЙ 0x712694CE 854260 РАЙ И СЫНОВЬЯ 0x7208EC7B 854230 Река Мокасин 0x76516AB1 854242 Река Мертвеца 0x7F5640A1 854238 Озеро Каменного окуня 0x869F58AB 854228 Кедровое озеро 0x98866DBD 854236 Пик Ангела 0xAA28BFE3 854262 ЦЕРКОВЬ АГНЦА БОЖЬЕГО 0xB9A5DEE1 854241 Бухта Редлера 0xCC8D3EB5 854231 Бухта Клэгеттов 0xD24DF509 854225 ФЕРМЫ И РАНЧО 0xD7E85953 854239 Резервуар водоснабжения "Дип Норд" 0xDCE40E23 854267 МАРИНА ДРАБМЕНОВ 0xE58C97E0 854222 ОЗЕРО СИЛЬВЕР 0xE5BB805B 854269 ЛЕСОПИЛКА "БАРОН" 0xEA5256E6 854265 ТРЕЙЛЕРНЫЙ ПАРК "МУНФЛАУЭР" 0xFEEA69FB 854270 ЦЕНТР "КЛЫК" 0x13368F01 150956 Победа! 0x1D50C733 500481 Вы получили 1 очко навыков! 0x1DEE2E20 461743 Нажмите для возрождения 0x2090A390 208757 В настоящий момент возрождение невозможно 0x2B8D29EA 150977 Вы проиграли. 0x41B1E5F2 208549 Нажмите IGE_RESPAWN чтобы возродиться 0x86A2E8D0 510104 Ничья! 0xD66742B7 363505 Вы выиграли {0}$! 0xD8291FD2 501676 Получена награда Arcade! 0x4A326BA7 272227 РУКОВОДСТВО ПО СЕТЕВОЙ ИГРЕ 0xD4EE714A 271002 Руководство по сетевой игре 0x8C297C42 682820 Область задания Получив предупреждение о том, что вы покидаете область задания, возвращайтесь назад как можно быстрее. 0xDCFF97BB 885889 Вражеские атаки с воздуха Используйте РПГ или ручной пулемет, чтобы получить преимущество (совет: RAT4 + улучшение "захват цели" = победа). 0x081F375F 823435 Закрыто изнутри 0x0B243DBD 736519 Закрыто – нужно подать питание 0x2380BD54 461791 KEYNAME: предмет убран 0x322A0C1A 541341 Закрыто: нужен код 0x511CA338 820031 Закрыто – нужна карта 0x6DB99375 811243 Заблокировано 0x7CAB0AC0 461790 ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ КЛЮЧ 0x831C12BA 824906 ACTION_UNLOCK дверь открыта 0x954EEE2C 461788 KEYNAME: добавлено в снаряжение 0xED8FEB0B 461793 ACTION_UNLOCK использовать ключ 0xF4ECAECA 461789 Закрыто – нужен ключ 0x162B629C 107371 Ожидание других игроков… 0x29E5B432 367094 Поиск игроков... 0x339F99B2 427034 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ЛУЧШИЕ – КОМ. СМЕРТ. СХВАТКА 0x34095A2F 367091 IGE_PREVIOUS_TAB НАЗАД 0x3F9EFCF0 367142 ВЫЙТИ 0x42C44C48 763592 IGE_LOADOUTS НАБОРЫ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0x43647385 740994 ГОЛОСУЙТЕ ЗА СЛЕДУЮЩУЮ КАРТУ! 0x497B56C5 427038 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ – СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ СХВАТКА 0x538B7509 367093 %d:%d 0x541902C0 882084 Хотите покинуть лобби и выйти из группы? 0x5632612B 427031 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ЗАКРЫТЫЕ 0x582F056F 427036 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ЛУЧШИЕ – ЗАХВАТ ТЕРРИТОРИЙ 0x5A9156BE 427032 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ЛУЧШИЕ 0x5DEF15E4 367141 Хотите покинуть лобби? 0x6390DA99 510194 Готовы? Нажмите IGE_READY!{0} 0x6523E881 510205 Ожидание других игроков… 0x67389073 367089 НАВЫКИ 0x681BDA53 367092 IGE_NEXT_TAB ВПЕРЕД 0x686B80B8 367112 НЕ ГОТОВ 0x75F48286 367087 НАБОРЫ СНАРЯЖЕНИЯ 0x789173EE 367088 КОСТЮМ 0x7A4E1A72 427042 СОВМ. ИГРА – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ 0x7DBFE81B 367117 IGE_LEAVE_LOBBY ПОКИНУТЬ ЛОББИ 0x80A4FBB3 367086 ЛОББИ 0x817DA384 427033 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ 0x8475A7B4 880363 ЛОББИ СЕТЕВОЙ ИГРЫ 0x882712C2 740993 Выберите карту! 0x8A0F5979 343750 ПОДБОР ИГРОКОВ 0x9C00D2E1 367090 ПРОГРЕСС 0xA0F08DF3 427035 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ЛУЧШИЕ – СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ СХВАТКА 0xA1A2EF48 427041 СОВМ. ИГРА – ЛУЧШИЕ 0xB173BD0F 427024 ОДИНОЧНАЯ ИГРА – СПИСОК ИГР 0xB1C7F274 427040 СОВМ. ИГРА – ЗАКРЫТАЯ 0xC23D4F33 887452 Игроков требуется, чтобы начать игру: {0} 0xC5D5E0A4 723913 ГРУППА 0xCBD15328 367143 ОТМЕНА 0xCE9AED64 367111 IGE_READY ГОТОВ 0xE3FA499F 427039 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ – ЗАХВАТ ТЕРРИТОРИЙ 0xF1D34E36 882613 ОЖИДАНИЕ ВЫБОРА ИГРОКОВ! 0xFCCC87F0 427037 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ – КОМ. СМЕРТ. СХВАТКА 0x338F3259 842567 UBISOFT 0x62DFFDBA 842570 ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ 0x64112DC0 846691 НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ СПУСТЯ... 0xA2F74FAE 842571 ПРОИЗВОДСТВО UBISOFT MONTREAL/TORONTO 0x013BE33D 324459 Будущее настало! Этот скорострельный пистолет буквально разрезает противников на части. Идеальное оружие для защиты невинных. 0x1061E690 195259 Модифицированная MS16 – переосмысление классики с увеличенной точностью и еще более смертоносная. 0x1835E82C 195258 Эта винтовка полностью соответствует своему названию: способна уложить слона на месте и оставляет неслабый синяк на плече стрелка. Патроны те же, что у снайперской винтовки. 0x1B6EB0B1 200921 Эта винтовка для охоты на крупную дичь, обладающая невероятной убойной силой, легко справляется с самыми серьезными целями – слонами, носорогами, транспортными средствами и облаченными в броню людьми. Патроны те же, что у снайперской винтовки. 0x20600F25 58371 Винтовка со скользящим затвором. Такое оружие используют многие снайперы. Невероятная дальнобойность и точность компенсируется низкой скорострельностью. 0x28416176 58363 Штурмовая винтовка французского производства, выполненная по схеме булл-пап. Обладает невысокой убойной силой, но зато отличается повышенной скорострельностью. 0x2D0A1C33 195255 Модифицированный Skorpion обладает высокой скорострельностью и оснащен глушителем, превращающим его в смертоносный инструмент для бесшумных операций. 0x3509C0B8 348481 Прошлое встретилось с настоящим: классический револьвер с современной оптикой. 0x40D1C0E3 146718 Просто невозможно не влюбиться в этот пистолет-пулемет. При слабой отдаче он отличается невероятной скорострельностью. А как насчет варианта с глушителем? 0x51CAE271 146714 Модель 1911, модифицированная для скрытных операций. Добавлен глушитель, оптический прицел, переработан механизм. Бесшумное, точное и надежное оружие. 0x553E948E 146719 Редкая штурмовая винтовка с прекрасными характеристиками. Идеальное оружие для штурмовых операций. 0x56D6148F 195254 Этот модифицированный A99 с барабанным магазином больше не требует постоянной перезарядки, становясь незаменимым оружием для водителей, любящих стрелять на ходу. 0x577933F5 269848 Мачете мясника – легендарное для бойцов Арены оружие. Идеальный баланс этого мачете позволяет наносить удары убийственной силы. 0x59C23BC7 58378 Сигнальный пистолет с затвором переломного типа. Можно использовать, чтобы поджечь что-нибудь с расстояния. 0x5A71D04B 58369 Проверенное оружие, предназначенное для огневой поддержки. Обладает очень высокой скорострельностью и позволяет быстро разделаться с наземными войсками противника. 0x690BF310 348480 Классический пистолет-пулемет с современными модификациями: оптикой, увеличенным магазином, повышенной пробивающей способностью и гасителем отдачи. 0x6E93BFDB 146716 Модифицированный Magnum 44-го калибра с удлиненным стволом и оптическим прицелом. Мощное, дальнобойное и точное оружие. 0x77D0203C 195260 Модифицированный АК, среди прочих улучшений получивший оптический прицел, увеличенный магазин и дополнительную мощь, дабы еще больше соответствовать своей славе. 0xAE5A0976 42935 Пулемет российского производства, который гарантирует превосходство на больших дистанциях. Долго перезаряжается, однако, обычно, чтобы закончить бой, достаточно одной ленты. 0xAF617609 42946 Снайперы Армии короля используют это оружие в крайнем случае. Простой, но надежный пистолет-пулемет без ярко выраженных недостатков. 0xB6571452 58377 Далеко не каждое оружие предоставит вам такую огневую мощь, как этот пистолет-пулемет. Увеличенный магазин, высокая скорострельность и слабая отдача – все это позволяет вести огонь намного дольше и точнее. 0xB82F5B9F 195265 Стреляет управляемыми снарядами. Улучшение L-CAM позволяет наводиться на вражескую технику и заменяет ракетные снаряды на кассетные. 0xB93A4B2E 58370 Простой в обращении ручной пулемет сингапурского производства, который отличается высокой точностью и легко перезаряжается. 0xBDA18E22 82889 Израильский аналог автомата Калашникова. Эта штурмовая винтовка обладает высокой убойной силой, а ее отдача даже сильнее, чем у АК, поэтому винтовка лучше всего подходит для стрельбы короткими очередями. 0xBF76D947 58362 Швейцарская штурмовая винтовка. Средняя убойная сила компенсируется высокой точностью и скорострельностью. 0xC1DABD9A 146715 Модифицированный М133 снабжен коллиматорным прицелом и удлиненным стволом, и отличается повышенной убойной силой. 0xC507D0A4 195257 Модификация 1887 с укороченным стволом. Этот дробовик, наносящий огромный урон, идеально подходит для стрельбы из движущегося транспорта. 0xC86E3A5E 58373 Четырехзарядный гранатомет с огромной огневой мощью, но очень долгой перезарядкой. 0xCE985A37 146720 Уникальная модификация Z93 с улучшенным оптическим прицелом, увеличенным магазином и комплектом разрывных патронов. Грозное оружие дальнего боя. 0xD0ED4F51 269846 Модернизированный пулемет времен Второй мировой войны. После обновления вполне способен пробивать броню и поражать технику, которой не было при жизни Гитлера. 0xD3C8F27E 200451 Когда-то Моисей заставил Красное море расступиться. Благодаря этому модифицированному A52 вы сделаете обратное – окунете врагов в море крови. 0xDB3E2C1C 461759 Поговорите с Шеви 0xDEF93F37 146717 Уникальная модификация MKG обладает увеличенной убойной силой, точностью, дальностью ведения огня и сниженной отдачей, а также укомплектован увеличенным магазином. Это оружие победителей. 0xFF54A4DB 200452 Модифицированный M-700 с глушителем, подсвеченной оптикой, вместительными магазинами и маскировочной раскраской. 0xFF767A04 195262 Этот модифицированный ПКМ не зря получил прозвище "Перфоратор" – в его боекомплект входят и бронебойные пули, которые легко пронизывают не только плоть, но и стены. 0xFFC6E902 348482 M712 с глушителем, увеличенным магазином и удобным оптическим прицелом. Прав тот, кто выстрелит первым! 0x75CE6012 467726 Визит врача 0xC1530122 467727 Помогите Райану найти лекарство 0x210D31DA 785028 Я же сказал, что Бог не даст меня забрать. 0x28BB7DF1 785032 Я не просил об этом. Я был избран. 0x3F7BC482 785034 Я спасу тебя. Но у тебя должна быть вера. 0x487CF414 785035 Коллапс начался. Мы возьмем все что нужно. И сохраним что имеем. Мы убьем всех, кто встанет у нас на пути. 0x5167C555 785025 Конец близится... Вы чувствуете, верно? 0x560A014C 785029 Никто не придет на помощь. 0x5FBC4D67 785033 Поверь мне, я далеко не идеален, но я видел, что нас ждет, и решил действовать. 0xB8046060 785031 Господь дал - и Господь взял. Боль. Наши жертвы. Это часть испытания… 0xBF69A479 785027 Я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный… и ад следовал за ним. 0xC86E94EF 785026 Не позволим их жадности, их безнравственности, их порочности одержать верх. 0xCF0350F6 785030 Какие бы грехи не отягощали твою душу, тебя еще можно спасти. То, что ты здесь, - не случайность. 0xD175A5AE 785036 Сейчас даже наши враги ищут спасения. Ты - доказательство. 0x1228CAFC 682627 Небо 0x18EFDBA7 172165 Текстура 0x7370EC42 453780 Погода 0x8FFF9F63 453782 Океан 0x96A65300 453781 Туман 0xAD011069 851741 Окружение 0xC281F967 453784 Освещение 0xD180D9A9 682653 Облака 0xE277327C 453783 Задник 0xE9FB8DC3 453779 Цикл день-ночь 0xF3B047A9 851742 Пост-обработка 0xFBA1F9E8 453785 Звук 0x0D67766E 367121 ЗНАЧКИ 0xD8262989 367120 РЕЖИМ ARCADE – ПРОГРЕСС 0x01E6E5D9 886337 Попытайтесь сбежать, располагая меньшим количеством здоровья и более скромным запасом места для снаряжения. Игра будет значительно сложнее! 0x06CB16AE 886334 Средний 0xB835D4BF 886336 Режим "Выживание" 0xBB481721 886338 Режим "Боевик" 0xCAC7775B 886339 В этом режиме вы можете вызывать поддержку с воздуха, не уничтожая перед этим зенитные орудия. Кроме того, вы получаете четыре ячейки для оружия, что позволит вам получить огневую мощь, достойную настоящего героя боевика! 0x53AF4D53 346865 НАПАРНИК: 0x6ADB6C09 345275 ПРОЛОГ 0x81FDDA57 345274 М 0x9421E541 346867 НАПАРНИК (ТЕГ ИГРОКА Xbox Live): 0xC6136CF7 346866 Сетевой ID напарника: 0xD7CCCC0F 347811 НАЖМИТЕ AcceptJapanese, ЧТОБЫ НАЧАТЬ 0xF1972ED8 345273 Ч 0x081BCB63 283987 Наемник мертв 0x0BA6273D 349176 , 0x3B339BCF 344582 0x41237DC3 350209 АВТОВОЖДЕНИЕ ВЫКЛ. 0x98B64971 283988 Наемник в пути 0x0CA72CE3 684943 Ячейка оружия 1 0x0E102AB9 684947 Ячейка оружия ближн. боя 1 0x312A8C28 684949 Снаряжение 0x488BDA85 881069 С голыми руками 0x4E0FBB46 684948 Метательное оружие 0x9557AD16 684946 Ячейка доп. оружия 0x95AE7D59 684944 Ячейка оружия 2 0x97197B03 881067 Ячейка оружия ближн. боя 2 0xAAF5CA88 845598 Гомеопатия 0xD5E1A199 684950 Боеприпасы 0xE2A94DCF 684945 Ячейка оружия 3 0xE3E1430E 850194 Боеприпасы (ближний бой) 0xEE56F644 684951 Еда 0xF7F8E243 887807 По умолчанию, к оружию прилагается один магазин. Добавить патроны можно здесь. 0x0066C9BA 93079 Аванпост 0x068964FC 208684 Арсенал 0x1A0A9E5C 201069 Гирокоптер 0x1B33CF84 155385 Алое растение 0x326B6164 93104 Синее растение 0x4A11CD66 93074 Точка маршрута 0x52CE58ED 172145 ДРУГОЕ 0x65628F58 346702 Генератор 0x6B31CC47 201068 Ховеркрафт 0x6D8B4196 155384 Зеленое растение 0x716AD455 155685 МЕСТА И СОБЫТИЯ 0x75D152C7 273493 Животные 0x796954AF 155390 Лодка 0x7ED7102C 155660 Текущая задача 0x845365AE 346170 Лиловое растение 0x84BF6BD8 93094 Магазин 0x89B05822 93103 Планер 0x8EE7FE8D 93105 Клад 0x90D9B77E 346701 Миномет 0x9A74B588 318666 Вы 0x9BD7063E 346690 Мертвое животное 0xAE963D36 93093 Быстрое перемещение 0xBED2FBD7 155386 Янтарное растение 0xDA69BF76 201076 Неизвестная территория 0xEA7EA1BE 201077 Исследованная территория 0xF21EB0F7 155684 ЗАДАНИЯ 0xF3E2639C 155686 КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ 0xF83DDF9C 121408 Транспорт 0xFF092B10 125735 Сигнализация 0xFFDE6213 155387 Белое растение 0x0873EE9B 582401 Дело не только в еде. Они промывают нам мозги и другими способами. Фильмы, телевидение, видеоигры. Почему, вы думаете, везде одно и то же? Сплошные сиквелы. Это все пропаганда. В толпе гоблинов есть мыслительный центр – 7 ультра-либералов, которые создают шаблоны и рассылают во все компании. А компании потом добавят свои логотипы, немного продакт-плейсмента – и на следующей неделе вам уже продают то же самое, что вы видели на прошлой, но чуть-чуть измененное. "Форсажные Войны 8: Месть Трансмстителей" или что там еще. Если кто-то скажет, что он голливудский сценарист, выбейте ему зубы, не раздумывая. 0x1987153A 582392 (Жертвоприношение) 0x1B8041C0 582402 Листовка Зипа 0x2B8D5E24 641478 Орудие в храме 0x2E9F6C23 662167 Пляж с крокодилами 0x2F7CBF53 582387 Жадность – это порок, который может поставить под угрозу наш проект, так как ресурсы, предназначенные для него, могут попасть не в те руки. Ваши жилища должны быть скромными. Все запасы являются собственностью общины, себе можно оставить лишь некоторые предметы "на память", и лучше не держать их на виду. Еда – не роскошь, а средство для выживания. 0x32798FEB 582397 НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЙСЯ НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ СВОЕ ИМЯ Эй, я твой фанат люблю твое шоу спасибо. У меня вопрос это нормально када ты хочешь свою тетю которая тебе не родня на самом деле так вышло, и как бы ей так об этом сказать? Она очень секси и я не хочу ее застремать но кажется у меня есть соперник и надо быстро что-то делать спасибо. Я прямо фанат твоего шоу правда правда. 0x3441A146 662163 РЫБАЦКАЯ ДЕРЕВНЯ 0x345680C8 662169 Хижина на берегу 0x38FDE9EB 541169 (now a micro POI please cut HUD) 0x3F902DF2 541177 Церковь Престола милосердия 0x4121514F 541183 Пицца-бар "8 бит" 0x48971D64 541175 Хижина в лесу 0x4BBF3A9D 582398 ЗАПИСЬ ЗВОНКА В СТУДИЮ 0x4CB24C85 662173 Сожженная деревня 0x51AC5BD4 662172 Мост, захваченный врагом. 0x52D7C3EB 662174 Разрушенная деревня, здесь никто не живет. 0x62B41E58 582391 Предавшие Иосифа, Семью или одного из членов "Врат Эдема" будут сожжены заживо. 0x6ADCDA75 662168 В воде полно крокодилов. 0x7A572000 582396 Признание 0x7FB12EE0 582393 (Пойте вместе со мной! Ты видишь крокодила в зеленой траве! Верблюда и мартышку, одну или две! Котов, собак и крыс, но не наступит тот день, Когда тебе привидится рогатый кролень! 0x8722852F 662170 Заброшенная хижина 0x8813F672 662164 Рыбацкая деревня, временное пристанище для пленников. 0x8AE006AD 662165 Мост часового 0x8E180413 582388 Надпись на изображении 0xA1F4B851 541171 Мельница мертвеца 0xA5579561 662166 Мост, захваченный врагом. 0xA6997C48 541179 Трейлерный парк "Мунфлауэр" 0xA9E8CDFD 582389 Эммет Ривз был грешен, и самым страшным из его грехов была алчность. Он потратил много золота на рельсы и города со "смешными" названиями, а потом деньги кончились. Никогда их не беру, от денег все зло, вся боль, все беды Соединенных, так их, Штатов. Но если ты зайдешь на мою любимую водяную мельницу, вспомни поговорку: За водопадом всегда что-то есть. 0xB4EDFD45 582395 Я просто хотела быть особенной. Когда в моей жизни появился Иосиф, это было для меня словно дар божий. Я почувствовала, что этот человек приведет меня к Господу. И я взяла себе новое имя, которое Он дал мне через Иосифа: Вера. Я та, что возродилась. Но теперь, и мне стыдно в этом признаться, даже несмотря на новое имя, моя преданность Проекту... осквернена. Сомнением. Что же мне делать? Я знаю, ты простишь меня, Господи. Но не знаю, простит ли Иосиф. 0xBFF01E8E 582390 Сергей про золото 0xC90CBD54 662171 Каменный мост 0xD19E4CDE 541181 Особняк Бошоу 0xD6F388C7 541173 Парк "Мастодонт" 0xDC202BB4 582394 (Старая лагерная песенка) 0xE00BB514 641479 Заброшенный храм, где располагается 100-мм зенитная пушка. 0xEDC83129 582400 Список дел Акулы 0xF9255C4E 582399 --Проветрить газ и пропан эта хрень рвануть может --Попробовать тот рецепт соль с порохом --Взять у тети денег на кроссовки --Кофе --Откопать кису посмотреть сожрали ли ее червяки --Звякнуть однокамерникам --реально одна шальная пуля и тут все РВАНЕТ бдыщ серьезно 0x251C6AF4 887476 Вождение 0x993CECAF 887972 Удерж. ACTION_CAR_THROWCAN_CLASSIC Бросить камень 0x9AFAD229 916707 0xA1B84D79 887970 (УДЕРЖИВАТЬ) Бросить камень 0xB49A5986 887973 (УДЕРЖИВАТЬ) Выждать перед броском 0xF81E7370 887971 ACTION_THROWROCK Бросить камень 0x17D7DA3F 880133 СОЗДАТЬ 0x2BE2C560 657136 МИКС: ТЕКУЩАЯ КАРТА 0x369F34B0 682394 МИКС КАРТ 0x3F9F3178 682407 МИКС КАРТ: ИНФО 0x47E4B47B 587112 ОДИН. И СОВМ. ИГРА 0x57E2F26A 870273 IGE_MUTE_PLAYER ФИЛЬТР 0x5B99B292 880051 1) Выберите ДОБАВИТЬ В ИЗБРАННОЕ в этом меню. 2) На главной странице выберите СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА, чтобы войти в лобби. 3) Если вы будете игроком, выбирающим карту, используйте ФИЛЬТР, чтобы найти и выбрать одну из ИЗБРАННЫХ карт. 4) Если ваша карта получит достаточно голосов в лобби, пора играть! 0x620F1338 880050 КАК ИГРАТЬ НА ЭТОЙ КАРТЕ 0x91CCAA4E 348570 Чтобы обновить фильтр, используйте IGE_MUTE_PLAYER. 0x95C1CA20 880943 СТР. {0} 0x969C5789 587113 ПОИСК 0x97022593 657137 МИКС: ВСЕ КАРТЫ 0x9EFD0D38 873977 IGE_ADD_FAVORITES СЛУЧАЙНО 0xA1524F7E 587104 МОИ КАРТЫ 0xEDA0D8DF 348571 КАРТА НЕ НАЙДЕНА 0x01017365 393177 ИСПЫТАНИЯ 0x450B7047 426959 ОТРЯД 0x95A9130B 549325 СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 0xA574E495 393178 НАВЫКИ 0xED1BBDBF 393190 ЖУРНАЛ 0x12F93774 836870 УНИЧТОЖИТЬ 0x1472DBBD 836869 УБИТЬ 0x4A32BE19 836868 ЗАЩИТИТЬ 0x633FE4F7 849150 0xB01F7BD3 849151 0x019520B3 345405 Шангри-Ла 2 0x02A8E686 882543 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема D 0x05FB9D1C 846933 Психоделика: внутри 0x05FEED04 345406 Шангри-Ла 3 0x0611B666 345395 Лиственный лес 0x0A1B44F5 846945 Ужасный лес: снаружи 0x0A480BA1 345381 Деревня 0x0B1EAAAD 882547 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема H 0x0CBC04DA 345384 Берег озера 3 0x0E51A43E 326367 Долина 1 0x10235D50 846940 Океанский пляж: снаружи 0x1173FEEC 846938 Пустоши: снаружи 0x197FB87D 345399 Гора 3 0x1AFE65A5 326368 Скала 0x2004DA7C 853420 Система – Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x26B2FB83 345388 Предгорье – низкое 0x2B30714B 846930 Промзона: внутри 0x3430CE2B 853419 Система – Far Cry® 2 0x3686BE4F 345393 Густой лес 2 0x37F3E7BA 846932 Комната: внутри 0x3C0A7109 345389 Предгорье – высокое 0x4013DB60 846934 Пещера: внутри 0x41818ED9 345392 Густой лес 1 0x4337FEBD 882549 Система – Far Cry® 3 0x45674904 326365 Густой лес 3 0x47D7A255 345407 Шангри-Ла 4 0x4C3A46A1 882553 Система – Far Cry® 5 – Вера 0x5170E125 846937 Толпа на арене: внутри 0x53DD83E9 882539 Система – Assassin's Creed® Черный флаг 0x59E9F299 846929 Лаборатория: внутри 0x5AB96E76 345394 Эвкалипт 0x5EE57B64 345409 Тишина 0x5F184D37 326370 Снежная буря 0x60957F52 345386 Каньон 2 0x664955C5 846935 Крепость: внутри 0x6E4E5476 846947 Тихий город: снаружи 0x7272A21A 345383 Берег озера 2 0x72C21209 882540 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема A 0x73CBA445 846915 Психоделика: снаружи 0x75AFD610 882544 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема E 0x78980715 326372 Шангри-Ла 1 0x78F4A192 846942 Бой в джунглях: снаружи 0x8900B30E 846944 Первобытный лес: снаружи 0x8C7500F4 345387 Каньон 1 0x8CDD411A 326371 Ледяная пещера 0x91017D7B 846931 Фантастика и ужасы: внутри 0x96E63CA6 345400 Травянистая гора 1 0x9758F584 345385 Долина 2 0x978CCE5F 882551 Система – Far Cry® Primal 0x9BA1B73C 882546 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема G 0x9CCC7325 882542 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема C 0x9DAC14A0 345397 Редкий лес 3 0x9E89CB54 345391 Редкий лес 2 0xA67C6140 846948 Паника в городе: снаружи 0xAA545B88 853421 Система – Far Cry® 5 Arcade 0xAB692828 345398 Гора 2 0xAE1817A8 345390 Поля 0xAE2F2348 326364 Редкий лес 1 0xB21AE9FE 846941 Тихие джунгли: снаружи 0xB44EC639 345408 Почти полная тишина 0xBA83B9E7 345382 Озеро 0xBB747AA1 846946 Поля: снаружи 0xC497B390 846939 Океанский утес: снаружи 0xCA0DF3B8 846916 Город-призрак: снаружи 0xCADF0AF2 326366 Берег озера 1 0xCDBE0CF2 882554 Система – Far Cry® 5 – Иаков 0xD0092382 345401 Травянистая гора 2 0xD5A91468 326369 Метель 0xDC6E18BE 345396 Гора 1 0xDD536B1E 882550 Система – Far Cry® 4 0xDEDA72D6 345402 Гималаи 1 0xE028E2FB 846943 Тихий лес: снаружи 0xE2A92C55 882555 Система – Assassin's Creed® Единство 0xEBCB43B3 882541 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема B 0xECA687AA 882545 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 – Тема F 0xED757B1C 853418 Цикл – Far Cry® 5 Arcade 0xF80DD5C6 882552 Система – Far Cry® 5 – Иоанн 0xFC410912 846936 Бункер: внутри 0xFEDB8397 345403 Гималаи 2 0x4BDEFBB5 858983 Омега 0x528C9C52 858980 Омега 0xA9754745 858984 Омега 0xB63CBB40 858982 Омега 0xFB14A381 858981 Омега 0x77FE89F3 889333 0xAA240FAF 889242 0xBFD3C0AC 889332 0x01C3C53D 453811 Врата Иоанна 0x0877FB74 582314 Записка сектанта 0x0C76F798 582317 Те, кто пытается лишить нас ковчега, кто жаждет утопить нас во время потопа, кто хочет покинуть нас, несмотря на все достижения, очень скоро поймут, что каждый, кто поднимет на нас руку, лишится ее. Мы отсечем ее так же легко, как фермер срезает пшеницу, выращенную благодаря тяжкому труду. 0x1512044A 711650 Что нужно знать о душах 0x1B24855B 366575 Американские автомобили 0x25BEB6AB 366573 Ферма Дэйвенпорта 0x32202ECF 711646 Братья и сестры! Теперь мастерская принадлежит нам, и настало время позаботиться об обороне. Половина из нас присоединится к конвоям, остальные будут работать над "Богословом". Благодаря этому грузовику мы обратим в бегство тех, кто противостоит Отцу. Когда "Богослов" окажется на ходу, мы сможем защитить всех верующих от Сопротивления. 0x3CA587EA 581906 Укрепленные ворота 0x41BE5693 711651 При выборе душ для спасения помните: ЧИСТАЯ ДУША Обязательное условие. Если душа человека осквернена этим грязным миром, посмотрите ему в глаза, чтобы понять, можно ли его спасти. Для допуска в бункер все души должны пройти очищение. ЯСНЫЙ РАЗУМ Нам нужны умные, образованные, талантливые люди. В первую очередь они должны доказать, что готовы строить лучший мир, не жалея сил. СИЛЬНОЕ ТЕЛО Берите здоровых, сильных и молодых: в будущем они обеспечат здоровое потомство. 0x52B9863D 393173 Ферма Стила 0x5CBB662B 711653 Временное описание записки 4 для E1_HERO_01 0x6951A76B 582311 Все знают, что коровы – самые сексуальные животные во всем мире. Иногда я прихожу сюда, чтобы посмотреть, как они занимаются сексом. Пожалуйста, не рассказывайте моему папе. 0x6AF6910B 582326 ПРИЗЫВ К ОРУЖИЮ 0x77BC87ED 711647 Приказы секты 0x7FE88FC4 582312 Так, народ! Эти ребята из "Врат Эдема" начали на нас давить, причем внаглую. Сперва они хотели больше металлолома, чем у нас есть, а теперь вздумали выкупить мастерскую. Сэм сказал, что машины, на которых они приезжали, были укреплены. Обшиты железными листами! Зачем им бронированные тачки? Вообще ничего не понимаю. В следующий раз, когда они появятся, скажите, чтобы катились куда подальше. Больше мы с "Вратами Эдема" не работаем. 0x828D1563 582316 Слово Отца 0x8AE28536 711649 Процесс состоит из пяти шагов: 1. Разгрузите припасы в этой зоне. 2. Рассортируйте их и сложите в ящики. 3. Соберите ящики и погрузите в лифты, не более 12 за один раз. 4. Отправьте ящики на нижние этажи, где их распределят по хранилищам. 5. Убедитесь, что машина полностью разгружена, заправлена и готова к новому этапу. 0x93510C83 582315 Здесь повешен грешник по имени Алекс. Он приехал с друзьями в округ Хоуп, чтобы разоблачить нас. Несмотря на это, Отец простил его и решил не наказывать. И как же Алекс отплатил ему за доброту? Он задурил людям голову и убедил их бежать через туннель. Иоанн разгневался: он приказал Верным взорвать туннель, и люди погибли под обломками. Пусть это послужит всем уроком. Не повторяйте ошибку Алекса. 0x97B48B08 582324 Записка для Доверспайка 0x9C1E6B02 711654 Записка охотника 0x9EFAFE0A 711655 Каждый день я вижу эту уродливую пародию на знак "Голливуд". Никогда не стремился брать в руки что-то мощнее винтовки, но с меня хватит: я накопил денег на гранатомет и хочу взорвать эту мразотную хреновину. Я буду наблюдать, как она полыхает, улыбнусь и прошепчу: “Нет.” 0xA65C9195 582310 Исповедь 0xB3650FFE 711648 Жатва: инструкции 0xBCB7E711 539846 Лагерь Доверспайков 0xCF26ACDF 582327 Наши священные флаги простираются над всем округом Хоуп. Мы принесли истину и справедливость в этот уголок Земли. Мы покончили с ложью и тиранией жестоких глупцов. Но ненавидящие нас невежды не успокоятся. Неверующим невдомек, что грядет Коллапс. Они будут убивать невинных, чтобы помешать нам довести дело до конца. СТАНЬ НАШИМ ЩИТОМ! Сделай все, чтобы защитить нас от них. 0xD0B53AC4 711652 Временное название записки 4 для E1_HERO_01 0xD1CB8C59 711645 Счет за "Жажду смерти" 0xE02396C4 582313 Предупреждение 0xEFC5D5C5 582325 Лес, я понятия не имею, чего эти ребята из "Хилгард Электрик" так дергались. Не нужен тебе диплом специалиста по электротехническому проектированию. Мы с тобой сделали здесь все своими руками. В жопу эти их "требования безопасности". Я же купил месяц назад у Реда датчик дыма и систему пожаротушения? Ну и все на этом. 0xF97CFD6A 711644 Бронированные панели Пуленепробиваемое стекло Безопасные и пуленепробиваемые шины Укрепленное дно Пулемет M60 Покраска вручную Итого – $62 500 + установка $5000 Итого – $67 500 Заказчик: Мерл Бриггс 0x075BF151 659195 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ эту область. 0x1DD07CF8 811226 Вы еще не посещали эту пристань / этот аэродром. 0x6DF3E533 881715 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до этой области. 0x74E2F1A3 659190 Quest_GenericИССЛЕДУЙТЕ эту область. 0x7C19EDC0 716473 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник выживальщиков. 0x8D3653FB 725463 Quest_GenericПОЗНАКОМЬТЕСЬ с этим персонажем. 0xCCF40378 426737 Quest_GenericОХОТЬТЕСЬ 0xEF099599 659189 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ эту область. 0xE8A2E100 916661 0x018AD192 539448 Убивайте врагов из штурмовой винтовки. 0x055DBF50 533895 ОРУЖИЕ БЛИЖНЕГО БОЯ 0x057B3481 836029 Огнемет "Несущий огонь" 0x07BF04F8 539224 Убийств из миномета 0x08598843 539459 Убивайте врагов при помощи особых стрел. 0x0D26AAC0 887958 Такой яркий, что стрелять можно только в солнцезащитных очках. 0x158AB340 533894 ДРОБОВИКИ 0x166092DA 539455 Убивайте врагов из минометов, разбросанных по всему округу Хоуп. 0x1D4274C2 829269 ПРИЦЕЛЫ 0x1DB5C68D 852082 0x25F0C033 432476 Снайперских убийств 0x268F86D8 539210 Убийств при помощи динамита 0x2BB94FF1 711881 ОБЫЧНЫЕ РАСКРАСКИ 0x2D7F829C 539442 Убивайте врагов выстрелом в голову из любого оружия. 0x3552EDCD 700170 КУЛАКИ 0x3805331D 539404 Убивайте врагов при помощи динамита. 0x3CBD346D 539211 Убийств коктейлем Молотова 0x3D485723 539220 Убийств из РПГ 0x3D984A56 823573 Убийств из импульсной пушки 0x3EFF4C2A 887964 M9 "Красный флаг" 0x4058437A 714689 УЛУЧШЕНИЯ 0x4C1ECB7D 841645 0x4ED360F0 535115 УНИКАЛЬНОЕ 0x50EDE6D3 836030 Отделан краденым золотом. Для любителей выделываться. 0x58B07892 887957 VECTOR.45 ACP "4 цвета веселья" 0x5DDF3834 432480 Убийств из штурмовой винтовки 0x627CFE9E 823571 Убийств из гранатомета 0x62AA510F 823572 Убивайте врагов из гранатомета. 0x6B699E78 887965 Сочный пистолет с первозданной огневой мощью. 0x6C6FEA68 432474 Убийств из дробовика 0x6D4AA364 538255 ОРУЖИЕ 0x72267243 539402 Убивайте врагов, используя купленную или изготовленную вами взрывчатку с ДУ. 0x79927573 539454 Убивайте врагов из огнемета. 0x80BEFDBC 878124 0x83BC18BA 878127 0x83EF462F 842575 Огнемет "Очистительный огонь" 0x84E9CAF8 432478 Убийств из ручного пулемета 0x88C8537A 852081 0x89A32199 533891 ПУЛЕМЕТЫ 0x89C83C6D 823575 Убийств из рогатки 0x8AE65E66 539403 Убивайте врагов, используя купленную или изготовленную вами бесконтактную взрывчатку. 0x8B1A040E 539219 Убийств стрелой 0x8C9FE00E 829270 ГЛУШИТЕЛИ 0x8FB3EC9F 533889 ДОП. ОРУЖИЕ 0x90C4B742 539439 Убивайте врагов при помощи оружия ближнего боя, подобравшись к ним вплотную. 0x99917FEB 539451 Убивайте врагов при помощи стрел. 0x9B90049F 711882 МОДИФИКАЦИИ 0x9ED9C5D4 533892 ПИСТОЛЕТЫ-ПУЛЕМЕТЫ 0xA0C38694 878126 0xA1178BC6 539449 Убивайте врагов из снайперской винтовки. 0xA2FB35E3 660856 ГРАНАТОМЕТЫ 0xA31E6713 539208 Убийств взрывчаткой с ДУ 0xA4DFC7F2 539452 Убивайте врагов из РПГ. 0xA59FBE0D 533896 ОСОБОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0xA64CD6B2 533893 СНАЙПЕРСКИЕ ВИНТОВКИ 0xAC36476A 870897 ИЗМЕНИТЬ 0xACBC7E75 660855 ЛУКИ 0xAD2CE728 534115 У этого пистолета-пулемета очень высокая скорострельность. Изрешетит броню врага быстрее, чем вы проскроллите свою ленту. 0xB014BC36 432470 Убийств из пистолета 0xB08BBEAE 538254 ТЯЖЕЛОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0xB23662D6 539217 Убийств из штурмовой винтовки 0xB53EACE9 843042 ПРЕМИУМ-РАСКРАСКИ 0xB7EAA735 539212 Убийств метательным ножом 0xB86B3E84 533992 M9 "Классика" 0xBA17123F 823574 Убивайте врагов из импульсной пушки. 0xBCCFD0B1 533890 ВИНТОВКИ 0xC09BF94D 539437 Убивайте врагов при помощи коктейля Молотова. 0xC3675C59 539223 Убийств из огнемета 0xC58BC7DD 539218 Убийств из снайперской винтовки 0xC84B1AFF 539446 Убивайте врагов из пистолета-пулемета. 0xCD2F0135 539401 Убивайте врагов при помощи гранат. 0xCEA721E4 823576 Убивайте врагов из рогатки. 0xD679947D 842576 Очищение от грехов. 0xD6894AB8 539438 Убивайте врагов при помощи метательных ножей. 0xDE240A3C 533997 VECTOR.45 ACP "Классика" 0xE2E0A8F4 539213 Убийств в ближнем бою 0xE54E73FF 539209 Убийств бесконтакт. взрывчаткой 0xE5FBAD09 878125 0xE62A28EB 539445 Убивайте врагов из пистолета. 0xEDD176D9 539207 Убийств гранатой 0xEDFDECD6 534112 Этот самозарядный пистолет был принят на вооружение армией США в 1985 году. Любит делать селфи, как и любой миллениал. 0xEEEE8F8D 871612 ПОВЫШЕНИЕ 0xEF8905FB 535114 БОЕПРИПАСЫ 0xF057FF16 538253 ДОП. ОРУЖИЕ 0xF12D582E 539216 Выстрелов в голову 0xF4DE7C73 539228 Убийств особой стрелой 0xF7116157 829271 МАГАЗИНЫ 0xF7904758 432472 Убийств из пистолета-пулемета 0xF86D9265 539450 Убивайте врагов из ручного пулемета. 0xFA46049D 539447 Убивайте врагов из дробовика. 0xFF5D8866 841644 0x067BBA8D 343992 DriveAndShoot Стрелять 0x16E82810 319502 УДЕРЖИВАЙТЕ MoveBodies для перемещ. тела 0x27C72226 319503 GrappleDetach Отпустить 0x549061DD 342657 УДЕРЖИВАТЬ MoveBodies Двигаться УДЕРЖИВАТЬ Loot Обыскать 0xD3CF3651 340953 MoveBodies Бросить тело 0x334A3F84 846186 Мастер выживания 0x40759687 845599 Ярость 0x42DC3C0E 845597 Скорость 0xF54755C2 845600 Мастер охоты 0x3798D946 155501 СОЗДАТЕЛИ ИГРЫ 0x5CC115F3 150002 УПРАВЛЕНИЕ 0x5E1E6A91 730204 ЗВУК И ВИДЕО 0xD2D06E30 150004 ВИДЕО 0xE4851110 150001 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС 0xE888CF5B 150003 ЗВУК 0xF42396E0 252517 ИНТЕРФЕЙС 0x0046BDEC 453550 ЦВЕТ КОЖИ 0x0304E84B 846855 КОВБОЙ 0x1AF62732 662095 АКСЕССУАР 0x1B14617E 846857 ОХОТНИК 0x2324AD24 846858 КЛАТЧ НИКСОН 0x273279BE 453554 ОБУВЬ 0x2E32E569 846856 ОПОЛЧЕНИЕ 0x365952C4 453549 ТЕЛОСЛОЖЕНИЕ 0x38673E4C 825359 ПРЕМИУМ 0x3D351862 846860 ФУТБОЛКА 0x40A591C2 846859 ВОДИТЕЛЬ 0x44B0F30F 846852 ВОССТАВШИЙ ИЗ АДА 0x4D621B0E 825362 ПРИЧЕСКА 0x4E293655 846853 ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИК 0x90F37E43 846854 ЛЕТЧИК 0xA6EF0C32 453553 НОГИ 0xC31CCE87 730004 КОСТЮМ 0xC6B0E511 453552 ТОРС 0xC93B54F6 825364 РУКИ 0xC990D771 825360 СТАНДАРТНОЕ 0xCC22C230 453551 ГОЛОВНОЙ УБОР 0xD961BDED 825361 КЭЖУАЛ 0xFAF44448 825363 БОРОДА/УСЫ 0x5C0D0B03 688396 Венделл "Ковбой" Редлер 0x75BBBD06 880125 ВЕНДЕЛЛ РЕДЛЕР 0x03BF8256 851339 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x076B2646 851326 Базовая раскраска 2 0x1A6E16FE 851329 Базовая раскраска 5 0x4FF8C4AC 851334 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x52FDF414 851331 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x56295004 851336 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x81FF54E8 851325 Базовая раскраска 1 0x84A41709 851333 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x852BF0F8 851338 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x99A127B1 851332 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x9D7583A1 851337 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xC8E351F3 851340 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xCC37F5E3 851327 Базовая раскраска 3 0xD0BD22AA 851335 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xD132C55B 851328 Базовая раскраска 4 0xD46986BA 851330 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_04 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x116825E7 853438 Волны 0x365048D1 853435 Озера 0x411D3A99 853436 Вода 0x45697F85 853441 Сильные 0x4D624872 853442 Очень сильные 0x6CCBE928 853440 Тихие 0xA8F0D213 853437 Вид океана 0xCF58C4E5 853439 По умолчанию 0xD60D7E5D 853434 Океан 0x2B332270 820185 ICON_ATTACHTYPE_SCOPE 0x3FF72B64 820183 ICON_ATTACHTYPE_MAG 0xEEFB795A 820184 ICON_ATTACHTYPE_BARREL 0x8E3AA602 589570 ПРИМЕНИТЬ РАСКРАСКУ 0xD13C6E38 589569 Применить эту раскраску: Если вы продолжите, пользовательская раскраска будет потеряна. 0x9D254B98 251365 01 – Объекты по типу игры 0x1847676A 810574 Аптечка 0x963A4B62 811238 Броня 0x169B48CA 545954 Растения: дурман 0x45D6848B 545960 Растения: люпин синий 0x625241EA 545961 Это растение пихает свои корни куда ни попадя: сгодятся даже кислые песчаные почвы. 0x8D378DF0 545955 Вонючий дурман растет почти везде. Не ешьте его и не используйте в ритуалах сумасшедшей секты. 0xA0130A9E 545956 Растения: горчица 0xBFEC0218 545952 Растения: латук 0xD125D04E 545957 Оказывается, горчица растет, а не появляется в тюбиках. С ума сойти. 0xD7A6607A 545958 Растения: кастиллея 0xE0C38EF6 545953 Дикий салат отлично растет на лугах, полях и пастбищах и дает двойной урожай на нервной почве. 0xF460264B 545959 Это растение предпочитает влажные солонцеватые луга. Теперь вы знаете слово "солонцеватый". Не благодарите. 0x0A62ED17 880503 Согласно данным штаба, Кейсон Уокер, позывной "STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDМозес", находится в плену в этом районе. 0x1C3AA942 880506 Пропавший 0x21BF037B 824855 Согласно данным инструктажа, в районе проведения операции находится несколько ключевых офицеров противника. Их устранение может склонить чашу весов в нашу пользу. 0x319E6E82 824848 Согласно инструктажу, который вы получили перед началом операции, противник удерживает в этом районе нескольких южновьетнамских военнопленных. Помогите им бежать, и они могут снабдить вас новыми разведданными. 0x34A28087 824837 Испытания 0x44BC2448 824840 Спасено южновьетнамских военнопленных 0x48E0200A 824843 Уничтожено громкоговорителей 0x4B326A22 824850 Изначально ваш отряд отправили для уничтожения лагерей, и задача по-прежнему не выполнена. Если вам все же удастся уничтожить цели, командование будет в восторге! 0x5C430407 880504 Спасите Болвана 0x5CB6415E 880500 Спасите Джокера 0x65573777 824852 Ищите повсюду разведданные, и возможно вам даже удастся найти что-нибудь забавное… 0x671FF335 824835 Лучший результат 0x73777866 825463 Зажигалку солдата можно вернуть на память его близким. Отыщите погибших пилотов и заберите их зажигалки. 0x79F95655 880505 Согласно данным штаба, Йендел Бойд, позывной "STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDБолван", находится в плену в этом районе. 0x80CD4F9D 824839 Устранено командиров ВНА 0x837C84A4 824849 Уже несколько недель зенитные орудия осложняют проведение воздушных операций в этом районе. Уничтожьте их, чтобы авиация вновь могла выполнять разведывательные полеты и наносить удары по указанным вами целям. 0x86DA6F27 880507 Погибший 0x893FEB82 824844 Писем собрано 0x8CBC0F55 880501 Согласно данным штаба, Кьян Чавес, позывной "STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДжокер", находится в плену в этом районе. 0x8E87AEB0 887418 ЗАВЕРШЕННЫЕ ИСПЫТАНИЯ 0x8EA87B06 824836 Итоговый результат 0x92102BA4 824842 Захвачено лагерей ВНА 0x9603435F 824841 Уничтожено зенитных орудий 0xA3EC4B15 824846 Времени потрачено 0xB95F4F2F 824845 Мирных вьетнамцев убито 0xC4E2BF00 880502 Спасите Мозеса 0xC5B600E4 880508 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСпасенный 0xDB811449 824851 Пропаганда Южного Вьетнама на каждом шагу. Избавьтесь от нее, чтобы поддержать боевой дух бойцов. 0xE399EB3F 825462 Получены зажигалки 0x07D3630D 428730 Горчицу у вас в холодильнике делают из этого растения, а потом из него получают еще одно растение. 0x1360EAE0 546365 Люпин 0x34ADACE6 881118 Полынь 0x46F638B2 546366 Разрушитель почвы, похожий на волка. Говорят, полнолуние на него не влияет, но мы-то знаем правду. 0x5245B15F 428729 Горчица 0x9F76D157 546364 Цепляется за другие растения, крадет питательные вещества и красиво цветет. Прям как твоя бывшая. 0xBBB529B2 428725 Латук 0xBFCFA79F 428727 Дурман 0xCAE00305 546363 Степной перец 0xEA5975CD 428728 Это растение семейства пасленовые называется "Дурман из Джеймстона". Солдаты из этого города его ели и ловили кайф. Живем лишь раз! 0xEE23FBE0 546360 Листья этого однолетника горьки как сама жизнь. Но, в отличие от жизни, их можно добавить в салат. 0x241F9680 552214 Пристань 0x602A9BB0 880635 Вертолетная площадка 0xD27E6C7F 552233 Аэродром 0x0447A93F 426107 Тип 0x078963E5 746163 Безопасность 0x0EE4F183 426106 Команда 0x194A989E 746161 Нейтралы 0x20D13D2C 274463 Волна 0x21AF065F 245431 Союзники 0x2651AA17 426384 В машине 0x282D03D3 426110 Волна 2 0x4F7954B4 746167 Ангелы 0x5F2A3345 426111 Волна 3 0x7BC4BF62 746162 Последователь 0x7DD5CB9C 426383 Пешком 0x8A249A0E 245406 Гражданские 0x8CC7389D 885927 Волна {0} 0x96A134B7 746166 Вестники 0xA1C33459 426382 Тип волны 0xB1245269 426109 Волна 1 0xB6499670 426113 Волна 5 0xC14EA6E6 426112 Волна 4 0xE22A20A2 746165 Верный 0xE269EBDA 746164 VIP 0xEAAFEC66 746168 Член сопротивления 0xF30ED5CE 408972 Противники 0xF5E2302D 245430 Враги 0x2C01233A 874553 Горизонт 02 0x2F2408BC 846905 Токсичность 0x3AF1A04C 846896 Зарево 0x4EDDFEC3 846906 Земля единорогов 0x5B0613AC 874554 Горизонт 03 0x6D4AE439 874560 Пэйган 0x798421EE 846907 Пустоши 0x8831828C 874550 Апокалипсис 0x8B592CAE 846902 Мирные вибрации 0x8CAD2D3B 846903 Пурпур 0x946CC906 874551 Блажь 0xB265B699 874556 Горизонт 05 0xB5087280 874552 Горизонт 01 0xC562860F 874555 Горизонт 04 0xCB686478 846897 Черничное поле 0xD20C39DE 874559 Иаков 0xD3B20BCD 846901 Космос 0xDEB15D91 874558 Отец 0xE0792820 874557 Вера 0xE1C72947 846898 Дымка 0xE39AB3DC 846904 Тихая ночь 0xE6C8B3AF 846900 Оранжевое небо 0xE89D5F87 846899 Высокая гора 0x05CA3728 563193 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x0B154E9B 563201 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x0D190FB3 548606 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x101C3F0B 548604 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x16F2D6E1 581611 Временное описание записки: H5_DestStructure_02 0x195F5D3B 563190 Слово Иосифа 0x1BB0BC91 646334 Слово Иосифа 0x1E64D712 563178 Слово Иосифа 0x1F9CB8DB 581605 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x21EF6B82 563182 Слово Иосифа 0x243B0001 563186 Слово Иосифа 0x28A85D2E 548593 Призыв к Жатве 0x2B31A73D 548592 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x2B4D2579 548605 Призыв к Жатве 0x2B6D06AE 563168 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x2C9B2CAE 563202 Маяки для волков 0x2D7C36AD 562934 Призыв к Жатве 0x313B895D 563173 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x4033067A 562935 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x478211F3 563161 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x47DEB060 563181 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x508F06F0 563169 Слово Иосифа 0x54BC7770 563198 Маяки для волков 0x555B6D73 563164 Призыв к Жатве 0x57B48CD9 716474 Слово Иосифа 0x59C8305C 581606 Призыв к Жатве 0x5A39281A 563179 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x5A7B063B 581602 Призыв к Жатве 0x5AC0CBF5 563204 Маяки для волков 0x5B27D1F6 548599 Призыв к жатве 0x5D883F93 563170 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x5DD49E00 548600 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x5FAF6DB8 548595 Призыв к Жатве 0x617806E5 563194 Маяки для волков 0x6270FD4C 563208 Маяки для волков 0x6397E74F 563160 Призыв к Жатве 0x66438CCC 548612 Призыв к Жатве 0x66F90636 548596 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x683F3049 563180 Слово Иосифа 0x69252075 563183 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x6CB78C07 581608 Слово Иосифа 0x6DEB5BCA 563174 Слово Иосифа 0x7373AF86 563191 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x74C2B80F 716475 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x7BFC368E 548598 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x7CF32856 581609 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x7DACD635 563199 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x82B9ED2B 563166 Слово Иосифа 0x835E4586 563195 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x835EF728 563206 Маяки для волков 0x84B3F39C 563187 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x876D86A8 563176 Слово Иосифа 0x8A302BBC 563209 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x8B6FD5DF 581603 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0x8D813C35 563203 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x9066A44F 563205 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0x9908CA75 581607 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0xAA14C21A 548613 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0xAA486389 563175 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0xADA5D593 548594 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0xB01EEC7A 563165 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0xB1A10C94 548591 Призыв к Жатве 0xB4756717 548610 Призыв к Жатве 0xB529B0DA 548603 Призыв к Жатве 0xB5927D14 563200 Маяки для волков 0xB7AFFBF3 646335 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад. 0xBA09DB92 563167 Слово Иосифа 0xBBEEC191 563196 Маяки для волков 0xBFDDB011 563171 Слово Иосифа 0xC0C161E6 581604 Призыв к Жатве 0xC116635D 563163 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0xC1CBF81B 548597 Призыв к Жатве 0xC22E804C 548601 Призыв к Жатве 0xC3C99A4F 581610 Временное название для записки: H5_DestStructure_02 0xC6A774D4 548611 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0xC6FBD547 563172 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0xCEBDDD63 563184 Слово Иосифа 0xDB40ECAE 548602 Коллапс грядет. Иоанн хочет, чтобы мы свезли сюда как можно больше удобрений, пропитанных Блажью. Осторожней, они взрывоопасны. ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES Вместе мы придем к вратам Эдема. 0xDCAD5AB4 563177 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0xE6DF3CE1 563197 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0xE8004552 563189 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0xF256CAA1 563185 Вера откроет вам путь в Эдем! У этого алтаря ее жрица подарит вам откровение Иосифа. Вместе мы вернемся в райский сад.ICON_DESTRUCTIBLESTRUCTURES 0xF60DEBDA 563188 Слово Иосифа 0xF871575F 563192 Маяки для волков 0xFA9EB6F5 563162 Призыв к Жатве 0xFC89B312 563207 Иаков хочет, чтобы мы поймали как можно больше волков. Установи маяк для волков в указанном месте и проверь через несколько часов, есть ли результат. 0x02C9A57B 855455 IGE_RESPAWN ЗАГРУЗИТЬ КАРТУ 0x0F3EE2D4 427475 Случайная карта "исследователь" 0x14F90025 427477 Избранные карты 0x182A1E0F 427476 Случайная карта из избранных 0x3F2A39BD 427481 Случайная карта из лучших (СС) 0x403F6FC0 427489 Избранные карты (СС) 0x4440BCF0 427472 Лучшие карты 0x54E5919D 427487 Избранные карты (КСС) 0x56DD919E 427485 Случайная карта (КСС) 0x5A038424 427473 Случайная карта из списка лучших 0x645A541D 427492 Случайная карта из избранных (СС) 0x7188F359 427486 Случайная карта из избранных (КСС) 0x8E0D2AF7 427480 Лучшие карты (КСС) 0x8FB1D403 427482 Лучшие карты (СС) 0x9877E018 502725 ВЫБЕРИТЕ КАРТУ! 0x98AC00C7 427478 Опубликованные карты 0xA4C784A4 427497 IGE_LEAVE_LOBBY Отмена 0xCAF2F390 427474 Избранные лучшие карты 0xCC6A6F22 427490 Опубликованные карты (СС) 0xD8B0917F 427488 Опубликованные карты (КСС) 0xE121CA08 427491 Случайная карта (СС) 0xED08DD6E 427479 Случайная карта из лучших (КСС) 0xF77A9108 728998 IGE_ADD_FAVORITES ПОДРОБНЕЕ 0x18FD4983 881810 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ НЕДОСТУПНЫ 0x3CA07A43 684708 Season Pass 0x6936A811 684709 Season Pass 0xB7D5B93F 741233 {0}{1} 0xDF2E7E00 881811 В данный момент серебряные слитки недоступны. Попробуйте позже. 0x27BA7DCA 851085 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Base Skin 5 Desc 0x296CD344 851091 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x3132A01D 851086 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x3ABF4D72 851082 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Base Skin 2 Desc 0x64A4724F 851089 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x6F299F20 851077 Синий дрифт 0x722CAF98 851080 ПОДЛЕСОК 0x7CFA0116 851088 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xA4754C85 851078 Красное яблоко 0xB7A6D2B3 851087 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xB9707C3D 851079 ЗЛОЙ МАНДАРИН 0xBC2B3FDC 851081 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Base Skin 1 Desc 0xE23000E1 851090 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xE9BDED8E 851076 Уголь 0xECE6AE6F 851084 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Base Skin 4 Desc 0xF1E39ED7 851083 (PH) COMPACT_CIVILIAN Base Skin 3 Desc 0x03498A84 682817 Не убивайте гражданских Они надеются на вашу помощь. 0x03EC3EF1 875123 НАПАДЕНИЕ АКУЛЫ 0x076E4A51 875129 МОЩНАЯ ПОДАЧА 0x1A6B7AE9 875128 ВЫКОЛАЧИВАТЕЛЬ ДЕНЕГ 0x4E249FFA 875125 ПОТАНЦУЙ СО МНОЙ 0x57A3DBE2 875126 СИЛЬНАЯ ЖАРА 0x85784C5F 875124 БЕЙСБОЛ 2.0 0xCC3299F4 875122 ЧИСТКА 0xD137A94C 875127 КЛАССИКА ФОЛЛС ЭНДА 0x08372DA1 850759 Болотная возня 0x15321D19 850760 Красный, белый и синий 0x45FF8CAA 850756 Не руби мою капусту 0x6CD64679 850752 Горячая сота 0xA78A95DC 850754 Пурпурная гора 0xC36BFE04 850758 Полированное дерево 0xDE6ECEBC 850966 Ночной пловец 0xEA4234D7 850750 Старушка Бетси 0x284F4189 852330 ГОРЧИЧНЫЙ КРЕМ 0x354A7131 850618 МОРСКАЯ ВОЛНА 0x38908780 850610 НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЙ 0x7558268B 850614 ЗОЛОТОЙ ЦВЕТОК 0x7DD993DB 852329 (PH) SBS Base Skin 5 Desc 0xB3DE039F 850616 ХОРОШЕЕ ДЕРЕВО 0xBE04F52E 850612 КРАСНАЯ ФЛАНЕЛЬ 0xE313922C 850620 МАТРИЦА 0xFE16A294 850619 СНЕГОПАД 0x0DE6ADF4 869877 ПО НОВИЗНЕ 0x132EE6F5 869873 ИЗБРАННОЕ 0x13E5CF9D 869876 МИКС КАРТ 0x14DDCE3A 869882 ЛУЧШИЕ КАРТЫ 0x1D257A16 869878 ПО РЕЙТИНГУ 0x26E7031E 869879 ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ 0x28D93F38 869880 НЕДАВНИЕ КАРТЫ 0x32254DEE 870044 ПОМОГИТЕ ТОВАРИЩАМ 0x47F831F8 869872 ЛУЧШИЕ 0x525E66C0 869885 СЕТЕВЫЕ 0x82CFD831 869881 А – Я 0x997B7625 869874 ОПУБЛИКОВАННЫЕ МНОЙ 0xA2158079 869884 ОДИНОЧНЫЕ И СОВМЕСТНЫЕ 0xBF992F67 870045 СОХРАНЕННЫЕ КАРТЫ 0xE0846AE8 869875 МАСТЕРСКАЯ 0xEB960913 869883 ВСЕ 0xF19F8DC9 869871 ВСЕ 0x1E0F08DC 260113 Цель задания 0x54415835 453763 Дополнительная задача 1 0xA95E72F9 366558 Описание 0xC741ACC2 366561 Сообщение об ошибке 0xCD48098F 453764 Дополнительная задача 2 0xD8C6019B 366559 Вводное сообщение 0xE3AE50A7 366560 Сообщение о завершении 0x05C9644D 730934 Улучшение армейского рюкзака 0x12042EB9 615728 Усилитель "Ярость" 0x134C084B 432009 Бутылка, тряпка и немного алкоголя. Все гениальное просто. 0x29D72E0E 391734 Лагерь "Прорыв" 0x49F62BC4 281964 Отпущено наемников 0x4B4C9A90 493806 Нет задачи 0x4F19F3AE 106270 Включить/выключить вибрацию геймпада. 0x50399ED7 208558 Успешное перемещение. 0x57BF5911 533902 МЕСТА 0x580999A2 741177 Освободите территорию тюрьмы. 0x5D769270 208559 Ваш напарник был телепортирован к вам. 0x691185C0 510237 Разблокировано новое испытание 0x6C47D613 554964 Доступно новое видео сопротивления. 0x75BF4F1A 849196 Кость 0x7E0D0FE3 364227 Цель скрылась! 0x8153C4B0 811223 ЖИВОТНАЯ ЗОНА 0x8FF8EFA7 672945 НАЙДЕН ТАЙНИК ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКОВ 0x91018830 364228 Цель пытается скрыться! Не дайте ей уйти! 0x9EE38A5E 584835 Quest_GenericВЕРНИТЕСЬ к Трейси 0x9F0CE026 192040 Следующее улучшение: 0xA28E7BA3 500397 Враг вызвал подкрепление! 0xD194E6EE 345461 Не удалось приманить животное. 0xE6583442 715247 Население: 38 0xE6751FD6 143244 ЖМИТЕ БЫСТРО НА 0xE84A698A 870140 ACTION_SHORTCUT ПОСМОТРЕТЬ НА КАРТЕ 0xED3EC073 192039 Текущий уровень: 0xED94A1DD 208759 Горелка недоступна во время езды 0xF7A97950 845620 Удалить точку маршрута 0xFA931C0F 500398 Разведчик вызвал усиленное подкрепление! 0xFBB234D9 155776 СДЕЛАТЬ ФОТО 0xFED561E6 848227 Удерживайте ACTION_PAGE_CHALLENGES_DISABLED, чтобы отслеживать 0x29D903A7 851182 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Base Skin 3 Desc 0x2AE8447B 851187 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x318770FE 851175 Мягкий голубой 0x32B63722 851188 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x34DC331F 851183 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Base Skin 4 Desc 0x614AE14D 851178 Оранжевый для безопасной охоты 0x6411A2AC 851180 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Base Skin 1 Desc 0x6720E570 851185 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x7C4FD1F5 851177 Американский сыр 0x7F7E9629 851190 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xAA1632E8 851179 Томат-помидор 0xB422458C 851189 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xB7130250 851176 Лайм-эйд 0xE1B497DE 851186 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xE285D002 851181 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Base Skin 2 Desc 0xFF80E0BA 851184 (PH) OFFROAD_CLASSIC Base Skin 5 Desc 0x28504C0C 662209 ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ВОЛЯ И ЗАВЕЩАНИЕ РЯДОВОГО ХОСЕ ЧАВЕСА Я, Хосе Чавес, будучи в здравом уме и твердой памяти, настоящим завещаю все свое земное имущество моему братишке Матео… ПРИ ОДНОМ УСЛОВИИ! Матти! Не бросай школу, учись хорошо и не вздумай брать с меня пример. Если прислушаешься, все мои вещи станут твоими, даже гитара. Договорились? И позаботься о маме, она святая. С любовью, твой брат Хосе 0x559E2E93 662208 ПИСЬМО ДЛЯ МОЗЕСА 0x7100F24F 662212 Запечатанный и перехваченный резинкой пластиковый пакет для документов с бумагами и топографической картой, к которому приклеена записка от руки ОТПРАВИТЬ СО СЛЕДУЮЩИМ ДОСТУПНЫМ ВЕРТОЛЕТОМ ПОЛКОВНИК ХЕК БРАЙСОН, БАЗА "ЭХО" 0x8B407F14 662214 Том, Нас вот-вот раздавят. Если до тебя дойдет это письмо, знай: выжившие прячутся в пещере у скалы. Гуки обрушились на нас рассвете и не оставили нам ни единого шанса. Ребята хорошо сражались, но ублюдков слишком много. Скажи Джоан, что я думал о ней. Удачи, брат. Шейки 0x959A20C2 662206 Уильям, Рад, что ты в порядке. В мое время война была другой. У нас не было вертолетов, приходилось ходить пешком. Не забывай, чему я тебя учил. Особенно то, что касается стрельбы – ошибка может стоить жизни тебе или твоим товарищам. Я не мог не рассмеяться, когда узнал, что тебя зовут Болваном. В Корее у меня было такое же прозвище. Ладно, на этом пока все. Папа 0xA5A36813 662213 ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ПИСЬМО ШЕЙКИ 0xC2013FBA 662205 ПИСЬМО ИЗ ДОМА 0xD7CBEB29 662211 КУРЬЕРСКИЙ ПАКЕТ С БАЗЫ "ЭХО" 0xF3E92527 662207 ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ВОЛЯ РЯДОВОГО ЧАВЕСА 0xF5C69589 662210 Привет, малыш! Давно я не писала. Без тебя мне вздохнуть некогда. Чудная фотография детей, правда? Они так выросли с тех пор, как ты ушел, и очень скучают по папе. Я тоже скучаю по своему замечательному мужу! Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Береги себя, малыш (и скажи этим дуракам, чтобы они перестали называть тебя Мозесом!) Целую, Деб 0x1289319E 880510 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: навыки инстинкта выживания упрощают игру в скрытном режиме. 0x15E4F587 870566 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Призрак" позволяет вам тише ходить, бегать и прыгать. Также снижает урон от падения. 0x62E3C511 663871 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Адреналин" увеличивает скорость передвижения пригнувшись. Враги в радиусе 10 метров будут отмечаться автоматически. 0x658E0108 880509 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: если вас заметят, вы потеряете все навыки инстинкта выживания, но не волнуйтесь, вы можете вернуть их, совершив новые скрытные убийства. 0x8B806024 870565 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Шестое чувство" автоматически отмечает врагов, которые вот-вот вас заметят. Вы будете реже подвергаться нападениям хищников. 0xFBEA94AB 663870 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: совершайте скрытные убийства, используя атаки ближнего боя или бесшумное оружие, чтобы открыть навыки инстинкта выживания. 0xFC8750B2 870567 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: С навыком STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Хищник" вы сможете отмечать врагов, находящихся за стенами, используя бинокль. Противники в радиусе 20 метров будут подсвечиваться автоматически. 0x238FEC02 849001 Отмена задания Выберите пункт "Отменить задание" в меню паузы, чтобы прекратить выполнение текущего задания. 0x76E137AD 376579 Пролог: Ник Рай 0xC27C569D 376683 Найдите Ника Рая 0x11660574 541285 Заправка "Мисти Ривер" 0x160BC16D 541277 Дом Лореска 0x1776AF1F 582505 Листовка Зипа 0x184B98E3 582514 Если вы увидите огромный деревянный крест у озера Сильвер, поищите указатель: Север-Юг-Восток-Запад Плывите в указанном направлении, и вы найдете под водой бочонок виски. Я хорошо заплачу тому, кто найдет все бочонки. Если хотите узнать больше, зайдите в рыболовный магазин "Банка червей" и поговорите с Шерри. 0x269EB582 582503 Записка из дома Лореска 0x454E80B8 582515 Листовка "Ищу помощников" 0x48860950 582504 Вы, наверное, думаете, что я сумасшедший. Почти все так думают, но они неправы. Я не из тех безумцев, которые твердят про теорию заговора, йети, плоскую Землю и инсценированную высадку на Луну. Эти ребята ведут такую скучную жизнь, что им только и остается верить во всякие небылицы. А я не верю в теорию заговора, я имею дело с фактами! Все, что я говорю, – чистая правда, и у меня есть тому свидетельства. Вот почему я утверждаю, что "Врата Эдема" – это глобалистский заговор демонических вампиров-гоблинов из другого измерения, призванный подорвать авторитет христианства и нашу веру в бога, чтобы приблизить Апокалипсис. И вы знаете, что это чистая правда. 0x558339E8 582510 Уважаемый мистер Макдевитт, Нам жалуются на то, что на крыше вашей заправочной станции "Мисти Ривер", которая является филиалом "Голден Вэлли", установлен пулемет. Это плохо сказывается на имидже нашей корпорации и вредит репутации ведущей нефтяной компании Монтаны. Пожалуйста, немедленно уберите все крупнокалиберное оружие. В противном случае мы отзовем у вас лицензию. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Лори-Энн Финни Отдел внешних связей компании Голден-Волли 0x666135E2 541283 Дом Танами 0x74A69A25 582509 Планы Роя 0x83DADAF5 582506 Мы отправим этих псов Иакову на север, чтобы он привел их в форму. Или скормил Судьям. 0x886F54CE 541287 Лагерь у озера Сильвер 0x8F0290D7 541279 Ж/д мост Уайттейл 0x9EDFEA4D 582508 Мой бункер бесполезен. Выбора нет, мне придется бежать. Ходят слухи, что в горах на севере кто-то собирает ополчение. Может, отправлюсь туда. Если вы это читаете и сможете найти мой тайник, забирайте все. 0xB101A4AB 582507 Записка сектанта 0xCE127BFE 582502 Привет, Майк! Я знал, что ты за мной придешь. Ты выбрал не ту сторону, приятель. Я скучаю по армии, как и ты, но Иосиф не тот человек, приказам которого стоит следовать. На севере есть группа людей, они опытные бойцы. Им нужны специалисты вроде меня. И вроде тебя. Давай не будем играть в кошки-мышки. Если я увижу, что ты носишь их цвета, я тебя пристрелю. Но я надеюсь, что ты поумнеешь прежде, чем это случится. Скучаю по тебе, чувак. Джей 0xD2D19191 582511 Записка на заправочной станции 0xD3174B46 582512 Note placeholder description for G5_POI_06 0xE3398B0C 582513 Note placeholder title for G5_POI_06 0xF805A041 541281 Лагерь у озера Сильвер 0xFF686458 541289 Магазин "Банка червей" 0x485A38A9 847609 Активность выживальщиков 0x6199B769 847610 6:30 Главная дорога – атака на блокпост 10:45 Рядом с хижиной Купера – налет на один из наших патрулей 12:30 Замечено два убитых Судьи – раны от стрел 4:15 Налет на грузовик выживальщиков – все убиты 7:00 Обнаружен патруль охотников на озере Сильвер 9:45 Обстрел вертолетами лодок выживальщиков на озере 11:00 Отражение атаки на радарную станцию – 4 убитых, убито 2 выживальщика 2:00 Убит один разведчик около водопада 0x79B22234 847611 Расписание вертолетного патруля 0xE70DC5C7 847612 Вертолет А1 "Архангел" – Следует вдоль реки Мокасин к озеру Сильвер Вертолет B5 "Посланник" – патрулирует главную дорогу, сопровождает грузовики с пленными Вертолет D2 "Меч" – сопровождает все поставки Блажи, идущие с юга Незамедлительно сообщайте о любых контактах с выживальщиками 0xA8B086E8 155217 ACTION_HOLDBREATH Задержать дыхание 0xB4AC64C1 155219 ACTION_ZOOM Увеличение 0x011C3ADC 461737 0x15F0F048 461739 0xA16D9178 461738 0xB5815BEC 461736 0x30AAF30E 534402 @Нажмите Interact – 4X4 0x3C0AC1BC 534765 Недостаточно средств для улучшения. Взлетная полоса – 1000$ 0x47ADC398 534403 @Нажмите Interact – фура 0xA9A3A2B4 534401 @Нажмите Interact – купе 0xB9D6B2B7 534060 Недостаточно средств для улучшения. Изолятор – 1000$ 0xC55F17F1 533807 Недостаточно средств для улучшения. Верстак для боеприпасов – 1000$ 0x06A2598F 560903 Уклонисты 0x0C675096 697328 Незваный гость 0x1F749FD9 697329 Ищу снежного человека 0x22917810 560905 Сигнал бедствия 0x4AE24D8B 697334 Дик Дэнски запер свою хижину и отправился на поиски неуловимого йети. 0x53348BDD 560904 Сектанты отправили солдат, чтобы прогнать Эллиота с семьей с их земли. 0x59F182C4 697333 Фрэнк решил выследить существо, которое ворует припасы из его подвала. 0x6232C520 697344 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от сейфа 0x71210A6F 697345 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от сейфа 0x7707AA42 560906 Сектанты сбили самолет, который пытался покинуть регион. Он врезался в скалу, на борту была семья со всеми пожитками. 0x7F8CD87A 697341 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ вход в ангар и откройте дверь 0x806EED38 697340 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места аварии 0x86484D15 697335 На месте крушения самолета был обнаружен сейф, но к нему еще нужно найти ключ. 0x88E59F00 697337 Дверь в ангаре Лэнсдаун невозможно открыть, потому что генератор, находящийся внутри, сломан. 0x955B825A 697336 Пара эдемщиков попыталась забрать свои вещи и покинуть церковь, но сектанты догнали их и столкнули машину с дороги. 0xA45DCCA7 697342 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от бункера Эллиота 0xAE98C5BE 697343 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от подвала Фрэнка 0xBD8B0AF1 697346 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от хижины Дэнски 0xC0CD5008 697331 Ушел в горы 0xD3DE9F47 697330 Свалка 0xDD734D52 697332 Чертов ангар 0xA5313C47 155183 В настройках можно изменить тип управления с клавиатуры и мыши на геймпад. Также можно переназначить клавишу, нажав ENTER, а затем желаемую клавишу. 0x6D7FC944 874471 Очень большая дальность 0x7A7DE39D 846893 Очень малая дальность 0xBCDDBCFC 846892 Большая дальность 0xBF167A56 846895 Малая дальность 0xEACA7007 846894 Средняя дальность 0x0E606649 672378 Сосны 0x16C9B287 730238 Водные 0x289E73BC 672380 Засохшие деревья 0x2EAC39EB 881032 Плавучие платформы 0x35F93890 881037 Снег 0x3C9EDD41 672379 Пальмы 0x43D9C93E 853372 Альпийский лес 0x4EDC7796 730730 Обычные 0x51CACDE1 672376 Деревья 0x56CC1CAE 672377 Обычные деревья 0x588651D7 672375 Побеги 0x5ACAFB55 730729 Альпийские 0x6D1B3DB8 730236 Трава 0x7F0B7264 730237 Растения 0x907F23B2 881035 Пустыня 0x99CC172A 881038 Каменный век 0x9D260603 730731 Межгорные 0xA0A20F3D 730732 Горные 0xAD99F5A6 586595 Комплект 0xB0C1045A 881039 Берег 0xC9A1B8C5 730239 Травянистые 0xE6F7E63F 672383 Камни 0xEEEA123D 672382 Природа 0xF1A1E4B1 672374 Кусты 0xF3389F2B 672381 Деревья в снегу 0xF91F224C 881036 Гималаи 0x14565E33 849810 ОГНЕННЫЙ ШТОРМ 0x16385107 852307 (PH) композитный лук – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x43AE8355 852308 БЕРЕГ РЕКИ 0x5EABB3ED 849816 Согнутая кость 0x88F250F0 849818 КОШАЧЬИ ЗУБЫ 0x92C22C9D 849808 Вампир 0x95F76048 849817 ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ХИЩНИК 0xD83FC143 849814 Красная тень 0xDF0A8D96 849812 СВЕТЛО-ЛИЛОВЫЙ 0x9C915AA5 363531 МЕСТЬ 0x1232BAE2 849796 РУБИНОВО-КРАСНЫЙ 0x20EDE3F8 849800 Грязное золото 0x6D2542F3 849803 Красная линия 0x7020724B 849804 ЕДИНЕНИЕ С ЛЕСОМ 0x94A6C84C 849794 ТЕМНОЕ КРЫЛО 0xA6799156 849802 ТЕНЬ 0xBB7CA1EE 852306 Тигриный хвост 0xD96E6947 849798 Витраж 0xEEEA73BC 852305 (PH) составной лук – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x19B38A0A 849756 Труба – премиальная раскраска 3 0x2CBBDE0F 852299 (PH) Pipe Base Skin 5 Desc 0x547B2B01 849752 Труба – премиальная раскраска 1 0x64283CE5 849760 Раскраска 2 0x792D0C5D 852300 Раскраска 5 0xAF74EF40 849761 Раскраска 3 0xB271DFF8 849762 Раскраска 4 0xD2EF59AF 849754 Труба – премиальная раскраска 2 0xE2BC4E4B 849758 Раскраска 1 0x00FB2862 274011 Во время задания маршрут недоступен. 0x27477494 274044 АВАНПОСТ АТАКОВАН 0x28348178 274045 Быстрое перемещение недоступно 0x2DB1BC9E 274046 Магазин недоступен 0x330DD054 210922 НОЧЬ 0x4650EE07 160786 БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ 0x467778B2 348773 ХОВЕРКРАФТ 0x4C9B5B92 210921 ДЕНЬ 0x50B90750 58815 ТОЧКА МАРШРУТА 0x518B57A5 58809 ОСВОБОЖДЕННЫЙ АВАНПОСТ 0x5AB1F24D 342429 1 сигнал тревоги 0x5D21BB47 58808 АВАНПОСТ 0x639A3795 341550 MapWaypoint ТОЧКА МАРШРУТА 0x815AD8B9 199773 АВАНПОСТ 0x863CD075 342430 Сигналов тревоги: %i 0x88A55D52 92881 ПЛАНЕР 0x8FE66BFF 155682 ВЫ 0x912DB5AF 58807 МАГАЗИН 0x989768A8 251655 STYLE_FCC_VIOLETСОБЫТИЕ СЕКТЫ 0x9A3FAF5B 208675 STYLE_FCC_YELLOWНИК РАЙ 0x9B7520FA 58816 КЛАД 0xA49A10EE 344679 img src='MC_TX_Shop'Магазин 0xA533F766 213168 АРСЕНАЛ 0xB7A826C9 243037 НАПАРНИК 0xC74EAD08 199774 MapFastTravel БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ 0xD90A0E29 58803 ТЕКУЩАЯ ЗАДАЧА 0xE18C4F19 348772 ГИРОКОПТЕР 0xE5297A47 348771 ЛОДКА 0xE62AD380 348762 STYLE_FCC_YELLOWМЭРИ МЭЙ 0xEB187513 178196 ВЕРНЫЙ 0xF168D1B3 119657 БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ 0xF40F4E32 274043 Магазин доступен 0x11713DFC 366537 06 – Разное 0x12610E97 366534 03 – Контейнеры 0x50A3DCA9 366549 07 – Лестницы и платформы 0x51499407 366535 04 – Мебель 0x7D90ABCE 366547 05 – Арки 0x7F722C4B 366532 01 – Небольшие объекты 0x80C0E746 366546 04 – Изгороди и стены 0x82BE4DED 366538 07 – Знаки и плакаты 0x831CABB5 366550 08 – Мосты 0x91574BE3 366548 06 – Скульптуры 0x9C3F0A0E 366531 02 – Объекты 0xABFECC63 366539 08 – Декали 0xAC2432DF 366543 01 – Маленькие постройки 0xAFA629BA 366533 02 – Средние объекты 0xB4CB4D9C 366541 10 – Обломки 0xC6B3F43B 366544 02 – Большие постройки 0xD1351DA0 366545 03 – Крыши 0xD13F1102 366542 01 – Строения 0xD2028CD5 364452 07 – Watch_Dogs® 0xE3EE9506 366536 05 – Индустрия 0xF283DA08 366540 09 – Освещение 0x897DAA6A 273674 Необрабатываемая ошибка 0xB19E3DFD 273675 Ошибка TRC! Необрабатываемая ошибка перенаправлена соответствующему специалисту. 0x369276A7 859277 НАЛИЧНЫЕ 0x6FC65A79 859283 Твердое дерево 0x72C36AC1 859280 Жабья кожа 0xA49A89DC 859282 Розовый пиксель 0xB0060409 859276 ВЕЧЕРИНКА 0xB99FB964 859281 Серая чешуя 0xF457186F 859279 Мох 0xFDCEA502 859278 ПУРГА 0x01431F02 846884 Гималаи 0x12C72377 888843 Кино (ночь) 2 0x19895631 846891 Подсветка 0x199F53CA 888881 Черный, белый, красный 0x19E110DF 874542 Апокалипсис 0x1BDBC3DF 846888 Шангри-Ла: сон 0x204A12B9 846885 Джунгли 0x3E23DA5F 888833 Сине-зеленый 0x42A6F4C1 846880 Серо-синий 0x4B278214 874544 Вера 0x5918DBDA 888839 Кино 1 0x598BFCE2 846881 Серо-голубой 0x5C8B7D7E 888846 Мультфильм 0x686D6325 888841 Пустыня 2 0x75EBAC76 846887 Шангри-Ла 0x795293EA 874546 Иаков 0x81DF7EB0 846883 Психоделика 0x85C18B93 846879 Темно-синий 0x86C2E3F3 888834 Ненасыщенные цвета 0x8BCE72CD 888842 Кино (ночь) 1 0x90984FCB 888835 Красно-синий 0x9175E5E7 874543 Блажь 0x96201493 846878 Черное и белое 0x9FD76A51 846886 Зеленый-презеленый 0xA11E2DB1 846889 Шангри-Ла: зеленый 0xA4CED1FD 888832 Закат 0xA4F58730 846890 Снег 0xA6801425 888844 Неон 0xAC18015A 888845 Кибер 0xC0118A60 888840 Кино 2 0xC2ABA101 888831 Насыщенное солнце 0xC5CD59AB 888837 Оранжево-голубой 0xD8212E0C 888838 Высокогорье 0xDD329467 888830 Полдень 0xF0F34FA3 846882 Серо-розовый 0xF164329F 888836 Пустыня 1 0xFFAEF78E 874545 Отец 0x5EC648AA 563867 Уничтожьте сектантский грузовик с цветами 0x001086AA 352916 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой сессии в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox Live, связанного с гостевым профилем. 0x02C2DBCB 352915 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой сессии в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox Live, связанного с гостевым профилем. 0x05E2FF23 352793 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. 0x11089400 352589 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Это необходимо, чтобы сохранять прогресс. Перейти к выбору устройства? 0x1BE82A10 352794 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. 0x20EF0F66 352924 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x29790B19 352426 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо выбрать другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x2E17975D 353201 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x2E92554A 352983 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0x3071CBDE 352624 Для игры в Far Cry® 5 требуется войти в профиль. 0x3A69740E 352934 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x42AB1BFA 353014 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или отключено. 0x44303C0C 352618 Выбрать профиль 0x49AE6D99 352580 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0x4BE9B840 352770 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x54EF7FD2 352714 Профиль изменен 0x5A3AE93F 352619 Выбрать профиль 0x5BD850EB 353202 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x5CA1CEC9 353015 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или отключено. 0x6368AD2F 352914 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой сессии в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox Live, связанного с гостевым профилем. 0x643875B6 352579 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0x653489B4 352769 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x661F4FA4 352647 Ошибка сохранения игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0x6893AD8B 352740 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство удалено. 0x6ADAD740 352750 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Возврат в главное меню. 0x6D1DB74D 352932 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x6D381436 352648 Ошибка сохранения игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0x70A2E2E4 352590 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Это необходимо, чтобы сохранять прогресс. Перейти к выбору устройства? 0x7270BF85 352591 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Это необходимо, чтобы сохранять прогресс. Перейти к выбору устройства? 0x756074FB 352662 Используемый профиль изменен. Выход на основной экран. 0x7CF94A24 352442 Указанное запоминающее устройство недоступно. Возврат в главное меню. 0x7F86A9A0 352653 Используемый профиль изменен. Выход на основной экран. 0x801C28A7 352880 Ошибка удаления игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0x8089B5A3 352437 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? 0x825BE8C2 352436 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? 0x83AEEE2E 352425 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо выбрать другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x84B9652F 352768 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как запоминающее устройство было удалено. 0x856EFE0B 352984 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0x8618BC1A 352441 Указанное запоминающее устройство недоступно. Возврат в главное меню. 0x86713885 353200 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x9A11E452 352923 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x9C7EDEA9 352599 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Выберите устройство, чтобы продолжить. 0x9EAC83C8 352598 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Выберите устройство, чтобы продолжить. 0xA0F5DF53 352623 Для игры в Far Cry® 5 требуется войти в профиль. 0xA1D93750 352427 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо выбрать другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0xA5E0BAF3 353219 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xA732E792 353220 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xA8C91C95 352664 Используемый профиль изменен. Выход на основной экран. 0xAA816EC4 353013 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или отключено. 0xAC1A4932 352617 Выбрать профиль 0xB456F7DF 352443 Указанное запоминающее устройство недоступно. Возврат в главное меню. 0xB53AC5E5 352742 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство удалено. 0xBAE5ABC6 352655 Используемый профиль изменен. Выход на основной экран. 0xBC83B927 352625 Для игры в Far Cry® 5 требуется войти в профиль. 0xBD01AD0E 352581 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0xC0F50253 352741 Не удалось загрузить игру. Запоминающее устройство удалено. 0xC44ACC17 353218 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xD47A02E1 352654 Используемый профиль изменен. Выход на основной экран. 0xDD06DB23 352663 Используемый профиль изменен. Выход на основной экран. 0xE1B65E43 352881 Ошибка удаления игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xE3640322 352882 Ошибка удаления игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xE3F19E26 352435 Выбранное устройство недоступно. Выбрать другое устройство? 0xEBF1572C 352985 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0xEDC88A1D 352792 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. 0xEFF12367 352713 Профиль изменен 0xF35C8195 352752 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Возврат в главное меню. 0xF4BE42E3 352646 Ошибка сохранения игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xF87BDA07 352751 Вы удалили используемое запоминающее устройство. Возврат в главное меню. 0xFA7C8DA7 352715 Профиль изменен 0xFD2D2372 352922 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0xFE84CCC4 352933 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0xFF06F52C 352597 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Выберите устройство, чтобы продолжить. 0xCBADB1BE 663397 Тайник найден! 0x0170D52E 541235 Хижина Маккоев 0x08FA7F43 582474 Отчет сектанта 0x1ED53B83 582473 Радиовышка работает, как часы. Транслирует Слово Иосифа. Надеюсь, грешники услышат. Их разведчики приходили сюда. Я смог их отпугнуть. Припасы заканчиваются, скоро нам придется покинуть пост. Нужно подкрепление. Во имя Отца. 0x34756D41 711728 Временное название записки 3 для F5_MEGA_02 0x34F63EEE 541233 Обитель Врат Эдема 0x48DDC76B 582466 Приказы секты 0x4E18AA30 582475 (Это принадлежит Грейс Армстронг) 0x531D9A88 582469 Новый мир будет блаженен. Вы видели, сколько пользы Блажь принесла этому миру, хоть он и на краю гибели? Нам понадобится много Блажи, ведь неизвестно, сможем ли мы выращивать цветы, когда покинем бункеры. Мы должны сохранить эти бочки до Коллапса. У нас достаточно Блажи для текущих нужд – для Ангелов, воды, животных. А эта партия отправится под землю. Берегите ее. 0x597F3B02 711725 Мамочка, Наверное, мое последнее письмо обеспокоило тебя, но знай – волноваться не о чем. Сиды очень дружелюбные. Иосиф намного скромнее, чем я думала. Он работает наравне с нами. Я столько хотела бы тебе рассказать, но некогда, дел невпроворот. Самое интересное: Иосиф отбирает людей, которые станут первыми "Ангелами Веры", – живым символом нашего блаженства. Думаю, у меня есть все шансы. Я усердно тружусь, и он не мог этого не заметить. Присоединяйся к нам. Я скучаю. С любовью, Софи 0x5AC250E4 582476 (Записка со стрельбища) 0x60F207C7 711721 Временное описание записки 2 для F5_MEGA_01 0x711A21A1 726182 Антенна "Перплтоп" 0x7935DDF6 711722 Временное название записки 2 для F5_MEGA_01 0x85447995 582477 Временное описание записки для F5_POI_07 0x920266F5 711726 Временное название записки 2 для F5_MEGA_02 0x9223E8A7 711727 0x98798494 541237 Таксидермическая мастерская 0x9F656E6A 582470 Записка сектанта 0xA3EA7C68 582468 Записка из обители 0xABAED462 711723 Временное описание записки 3 для F5_MEGA_01 0xADFF6F54 541231 Сев. водоочистная станция 0xAE8D74F7 582472 Записка гражданского 0xD589E826 582471 Мисс Мэйбл! Я ваш давний поклонник. Вряд ли вы меня знаете. Рад познакомиться. Как ваше здоровье? Если вам что-то нужно – для сердца, суставов, чего угодно, я достану. Я пару семестров ходил в колледж, так все будет в порядке. Взамен я прошу вас об одном: сохраните память обо мне, если я сыграю в ящик первым. Сделайте из меня чучело! Позу и место последнего упокоения обсудим позже. Только представьте, как это будет здорово! Дайте знать, если вас заинтересовало мое предложение. У меня есть кое-что от ревматизма, а еще от эпилепсии, рака и повышенной тревожности. На всякий случай. Аарон, мистер Кирби (ну, или Тик) 0xDF42D642 711724 Временное название записки 3 для F5_MEGA_01 0xDFEB49AC 582467 Рейчел, Извини, что не называю тебя Верой – слишком уж это вычурно и жутко. Мы можем встретиться и поговорить (на МОЕЙ территории)? Достало уже переписываться, мы все-таки не в девятнадцатом веке живем. Я знаю, что Иосиф тоже это читает. Слушай, если ты правда веришь во все, что говоришь, беседа с подружкой не должна стать проблемой. Думаю, ты понимаешь, какой вывод я сделаю, если ты не придешь. Трейси 0xE6667569 582465 Внимание! Проведите расчеты повторно. Мы недооценили растворимость Блажи в воде. Нужно увеличить либо объемы, либо концентрацию продукта. Чем больше ошибок мы совершаем, тем дольше грешники страдают без Блажи. Сосредоточьтесь на этой задаче. 0xE813701B 541243 Источник Жуткого Волка 0xFCB55B50 582478 (Записка из дымящегося котлована) 0x12CADC85 847535 Наверное, тебя прислал Илай. Я ему говорил, где бункер, чтобы в случае его он его нашел. Черт, да он мне сам помогал его строить. Об одном прошу, оставь все как есть. У меня тут заныкана кое-какая снаряга, бери, если надо. Выживальщики должны помогать друг другу. 0x17DBDCDF 847528 Быстро нацарапанная записка 0x2A14A290 391722 Вышка Джефферсона 0x33AC2A4D 847531 9:37 – 3 охотника, все с луками. С ними Судья. 11:21 – 2 на внедорожниках, с винтовками. 13:55 – 3 пешком, хорошо вооружены, ведут пленников на север. 17:04 – 1 внедорожник проехал на восток. 21:23 – 4 пешком, с ними Судья 0x5A7E561F 391723 Озеро Снегоступ 0x5D139206 391721 Турцентр парка Уайттейл 0x6652350A 847537 Еле успел схватить одежду и выбежать из дома. Как только стало безопасно, я оглянулся и увидел на месте своего дома столбы дыма. Ублюдки все сожгли. Будем надеяться, они не вернутся и не будут искать меня тут. Но если все-таки, я увижу их издалека. Пусть приходят, мне терять нечего. 0x740BE9E5 847532 Перемещения сектантов 0x9CE6C3C9 847538 Запись в дневнике 0xB31DF32A 391726 Водопад Ошикван 0xBAABBF01 533384 Мост Гремучей змеи 0xC37707A5 391724 База на перевале Охотника 0xD27CE251 847530 График поставок Блажи 0xE195C591 847536 Записка 0xE5F5C950 847519 Попробую перейти через горы. Секта перекрыла все дороги и мосты, это единственный путь. Патрулей я там почти не видел, так что наверняка смогу проскочить. На той стороне я свяжусь с копами, и нам помогут. 0xF8F0F9E8 847529 Понедельник: 2 блока в отель Грандвью Вторник: 1 блок на лесопилку "Барон" Среда: 2 блока в "Оленью голову" Пятница: 1 блок на лесопилку "Барон" 0x0415B638 697038 ACTION_ACCEPT ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0x14591E52 697206 ACTION_CANCEL ОТМЕНА 0x3B9B984E 697207 Ошибка подбора игроков 0x620C250D 697204 Подбор игроков 0x8DB5EA6D 697152 Присоединиться к совместной игре? Ваша игра будет сохранена, и вы перенесетесь в мир другого игрока. 0x9B7FB941 697205 Ожидаемое время: 0x2D1216C6 730274 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ ящик 0x587875DF 730271 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до моста Гремучей змеи 0x5A152650 730273 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от ящика 0xC31C77EA 730272 Quest_GenericИССЛЕДУЙТЕ место крушения самолета 0x5105975A 889248 0x03668703 652383 MAP_BROWSER_MODE_SELECTION_SOLO_SELECTED 0x0D1ED192 656535 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_SOLO_FEATURED_SELECTED 0x0FA0BCD2 656549 ARCADE_BUTTONS_EXTRACTION_SIZE2_SELECTED 0x0FEEFDFD 656713 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_NEW_SELECTED 0x1040FD13 656547 ARCADE_BUTTONS_HUNT_SIZE2_SELECTED 0x19673CD6 656702 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_SOLO_COOP_OBJECTIVES 0x1A15D7B9 656712 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_NEW 0x1DFE5294 656524 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_PVP_FEATURED 0x1E5425D7 656567 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MY_MAPS_SELECTED 0x1ECDA153 656714 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_FUNKY 0x2574A2E2 672771 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MAP_JAMS 0x25D3478C 656551 ARCADE_BUTTONS_TARGET_SIZE2_SELECTED 0x265C4B66 656566 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MY_MAPS 0x29669D5D 656701 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_PVP_OBJECTIVES_SELECTED 0x2EB28327 656696 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_MAP_NAME 0x34FFC15C 656542 ARCADE_BUTTONS_OUTPOST_SIZE2 0x36AC4D01 656570 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_ALL_MAP_JAMS 0x3940898A 656565 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_SOLO_COOP_SELECTED 0x3F0F7AAC 656563 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_PVP_SELECTED 0x419E5992 656708 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MOST_PLAYED 0x493FC61F 656568 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_CURRENT_MAP_JAM 0x52249187 656532 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_COOP_EXPLORER 0x52F3ECAD 656541 ARCADE_BUTTONS_OUTPOST_SIZE4_SELECTED 0x56B1AAC9 647733 MAP_BROWSER_MODE_SELECTION_SOLO 0x5B9D7BDD 656531 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_COOP_FEATURED_SELECTED 0x5C067C31 656544 ARCADE_BUTTONS_ASSAULT_SIZE2 0x5CEAD975 656548 ARCADE_BUTTONS_EXTRACTION_SIZE2 0x5FED9CEA 656543 ARCADE_BUTTONS_OUTPOST_SIZE2_SELECTED 0x6463A4A3 656528 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_PVP_BY_OBJECTIVE 0x64C5C008 656573 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_SEARCH_SELECTED 0x6E1B2FA7 656704 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_FEATURED 0x72887E03 656534 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_SOLO_FEATURED 0x75508161 656556 ARCADE_BUTTONS_DOMINATION_SIZE4 0x7B29D1E2 656525 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_PVP_FEATURED_SELECTED 0x8043D152 647735 MAP_BROWSER_MODE_SELECTION_PVP 0x8791F87F 656571 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_ALL_MAP_JAMS_SELECTED 0x87EE5F6B 656705 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_FEATURED_SELECTED 0x89C864BD 656530 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_COOP_FEATURED 0x8D1A02E4 652385 MAP_BROWSER_MODE_SELECTION_PVP_SELECTED 0x903B9D18 656572 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_SEARCH 0x93F5BD29 656555 ARCADE_BUTTONS_DM_SIZE4_SELECTED 0x9C332454 656558 ARCADE_BUTTONS_DOMINATION_SIZE2 0x9E3159EA 672775 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MAP_JAM_INFO 0xA08DA360 647734 MAP_BROWSER_MODE_SELECTION_COOP 0xA231AB51 656698 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_CREATOR_NAME 0xA5A33057 656709 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MOST_PLAYED_SELECTED 0xA7848A81 656706 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_TOP_RATED 0xA92DEEB1 656700 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_PVP_OBJECTIVES 0xA9648B39 656536 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_SOLO_EXPLORER 0xAA4F2AC1 656529 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_PVP_BY_OBJECTIVE_SELECTED 0xAA73CB52 656545 ARCADE_BUTTONS_ASSAULT_SIZE2_SELECTED 0xAFED3913 656703 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_SOLO_COOP_OBJECTIVES_SELECTED 0xB894D646 656699 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_CREATOR_NAME_SELECTED 0xBBCF0403 656707 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_TOP_RATED_SELECTED 0xBC535CE7 672776 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MAP_JAM_INFO_SELECTED 0xBD73A17F 656537 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_SOLO_EXPLORER_SELECTED 0xBDA91944 656711 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_TRENDING_SELECTED 0xC116829E 656710 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_TRENDING 0xC1323136 656697 ARCADE_BUTTONS_SEARCH_MAP_NAME_SELECTED 0xC2926F35 656564 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_SOLO_COOP 0xC3B44F8B 672772 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_MAP_JAMS_SELECTED 0xC612A7AE 656526 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_PVP_EXPLORER 0xC97461AB 656715 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_FUNKY_SELECTED 0xC9962BA5 656569 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_CURRENT_MAP_JAM_SELECTED 0xCB3B2532 656546 ARCADE_BUTTONS_HUNT_SIZE2 0xCB44A10F 656527 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_PVP_EXPLORER_SELECTED 0xCC3868CD 658310 ARCADE_BUTTONS_ANY_OBJECTIVE_SELECTED 0xD1CB6083 656538 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_SOLO_BY_OBJECTIVE 0xD1F7738B 656559 ARCADE_BUTTONS_DOMINATION_SIZE2_SELECTED 0xDCE903CC 656557 ARCADE_BUTTONS_DOMINATION_SIZE4_SELECTED 0xDD9C6469 656540 ARCADE_BUTTONS_OUTPOST_SIZE4 0xDFCCC5AB 658309 ARCADE_BUTTONS_ANY_OBJECTIVE 0xE1C70E6E 656550 ARCADE_BUTTONS_TARGET_SIZE2 0xE811FE60 656539 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_SOLO_BY_OBJECTIVE_SELECTED 0xEBF00B30 656533 ARCADE_BUTTONS_QP_COOP_EXPLORER_SELECTED 0xF3268DF2 656562 ARCADE_BUTTONS_MB_PVP 0xF3AA0183 656554 ARCADE_BUTTONS_DM_SIZE4 0xF79CFCF0 656553 ARCADE_BUTTONS_TDM_SIZE4_SELECTED 0xF8269DBD 652384 MAP_BROWSER_MODE_SELECTION_COOP_SELECTED 0xFA5AACCD 656552 ARCADE_BUTTONS_TDM_SIZE4 0x14DA3AAA 870698 Добейтесь 3-го уровня Сопротивления в долине Холланд, чтобы открыть это оружие. 0x1979AE36 870699 Добейтесь 3-го уровня Сопротивления в окрестностях реки Хенбейн, чтобы открыть это оружие. 0x3CD54C95 828565 Это оружие можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в горах Уайттейл. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0x3FE8D9E0 828560 Чтобы получить это оружие, выполните задание в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x595349C6 730750 Это оружие можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в долине Холланд. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0x5C9D409A 730748 Чтобы получить это оружие, выполните задание в долине Холланд. 0x5D300A36 828562 Это оружие можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в районе реки Хенбейн. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0x5E0D9F43 828563 Чтобы получить это оружие, выполните задание в горах Уайттейл. 0x789CE895 870700 Добейтесь 3-го уровня Сопротивления в горах Уайттейл, чтобы открыть это оружие. 0x9F8D0E6A 880479 Ловите рыбу в местах для экспертов по всему округу Хоуп, чтобы побить рекорд в каждом районе игры и разблокировать эту удочку. 0xA95BCD0B 828561 Чтобы получить это оружие, захватите особый аванпост сектантов в районе реки Хенбейн. 0xC8BE8BA8 828564 Чтобы получить это оружие, захватите особый аванпост сектантов в горах Уайттейл. 0xE62125D0 730749 Чтобы получить это оружие, захватите особый аванпост сектантов в долине Холланд. 0xF4559F93 725679 Чтобы разблокировать это оружие, заберите его с трупа сектанта. 0x370BD64E 696510 Баггер на форель 0x4FC2ADEF 696513 Поппер-окунь 0x750E94AA 696511 Осетр-гибрид 0x8337D71F 696514 Джиг 0xBF7C8E1C 696515 Простая мушка 0xF4DCF174 696512 Икра лосося 0xFC563F30 696509 Поплавок 0x021BB195 539585 Выполняйте серии быстрых убийств. 0x033D5B6B 538317 Убийств метательным оружием 0x07F92406 539306 Убивайте врагов, бросая рядом с ними приманку, чтобы о них позаботились хищники. 0x1BA1EDA3 538318 Серий убийств 0x2390775F 364472 Быстрых убийств 0x2B958A43 538307 Убийств из станкового оружия 0x2F3C518B 874758 Убийства снизу 0x3055F212 539295 Убивайте убегающих врагов. 0x45DDB6BF 510067 Убийств раненых 0x4F632729 849387 Убивайте врагов с расстояния не менее 150 метров. 0x4F93BF38 539291 Совершайте обычные быстрые убийства, чтобы устранять врагов. 0x50B5831C 539298 Убивайте врагов, используя любой транспорт. 0x576E5782 539311 Совершайте быстрые убийства сверху. 0x5B5111E0 849389 Убивайте врагов, играя вместе с друзьями. 0x5C554EE0 849386 Убийств на расстоянии 0x62EEFB04 510065 Убийств при попытке побега 0x64F11409 538308 Убийств при помощи приманки 0x701AC24F 539305 Убивайте врагов, используя любое станковое оружие. 0x737927D4 392200 Убийств взрывом бочки 0x7BA66D49 539290 Убивайте врагов всеми возможными способами. Забивайте насмерть, расстреливайте... как хотите! 0x7EA7060F 539294 Стреляйте по взрывоопасным бочкам или используйте взрывчатку, чтобы взорвать их, пока рядом с ними находятся враги. 0x9575DA04 539313 Совершайте быстрые убийства, метая оружие ближнего боя. 0x9FB475EB 538315 Убийств сверху 0xA0A0588D 538298 Убийств при помощи транспорта 0xAAB8CD82 493866 Убийств с воздуха 0xAD7B767A 538316 Быстрых убийств из пистолета 0xB0A11F19 539292 Убивайте врагов, управляя летательным аппаратом. 0xBC833DB8 777500 Используйте навык Диверсант для убийства врагов, находящихся рядом со сломанным автомобилем. 0xC2D4A25B 539296 Убивайте раненых врагов, лежащих на земле. 0xC574EEAF 538311 Жестокие убийства 0xDBCCFEE6 849388 Всего убийств в совм. режиме 0xDE3E73C0 539312 Совершайте быстрые убийства из пистолета. 0xE660EE19 392196 Всего убийств 0xE74282A2 392197 Обычных быстрых убийств 0xEAEFFC26 874759 Убивайте врагов снизу. 0xEDA91080 777499 Убийства-диверсии 0x0D349ECD 364007 УБИЙСТВО СВЕРХУ 0x1090C456 364012 УБИЙСТВО ИЗ ПИСТОЛЕТА 0x35AFF888 364008 ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО СВЕРХУ 0x403D454B 364018 БЕСШУМНОЕ УБИЙСТВО 0x59E1D9C0 364015 СЕРИЯ УБИЙСТВ 0x5E8737F1 364019 УБИЙСТВО ВЗРЫВОМ 0x6087BF48 364014 УБИЙСТВО ТЯЖЕЛОГО БОЙЦА 0x6B42C3F6 364009 УБИЙСТВО СНИЗУ 0x6B9A284A 364006 УБИЙСТВО ИЗ ЗАСАДЫ 0x731DD057 364005 УБИЙСТВО НА ТРАНСПОРТЕ 0x75E28D06 364004 БЫСТРОЕ УБИЙСТВО 0x7840E6D4 364011 УБИЙСТВО ГРАНАТОЙ 0x81BA9F27 364016 ВЫСТРЕЛ В ГОЛОВУ 0x8527DCE8 364010 ДВОЙНОЕ УБИЙСТВО СНИЗУ 0x9F1D9DE3 364022 очк. 0xAC2F3315 364020 ЧИСТОЕ УБИЙСТВО 0xB0D9FF0C 364013 УБИЙСТВО МЕТАТЕЛЬНЫМ НОЖОМ 0xC55B16A6 364021 ЖИВОТНОЕ УБИТО 0xE2BD3EDB 364017 МАССОВОЕ УБИЙСТВО x %d 0xEF24B266 426265 Цели: {0}/{1} 0x03756686 539184 Полетов под мостом 0x1752EF30 539187 Полетов ребром 0x2583A65B 539392 Пролетите на летательном аппарате ребром. 0x39F9256E 539389 Пролетите на летательном аппарате под мостом. 0x3A581354 539192 Тормозов повреждено 0x4E6CCB10 539182 Воздушных ударов 0x621724C3 539176 Убийств из рогатки 0x8E9E9FB1 539387 Используйте боевой летательный аппарат, чтобы наносить воздушные удары. 0x9FEE36D9 539390 Пролетите на летательном аппарате на максимальной высоте. 0xA4C8913B 539189 Выполнено мертвых петель 0xA83C01F0 539397 Общее число поврежденных тормозов. 0xAB6AC1A1 539181 Уникальных самолетов 0xAF422749 539381 Убивайте врагов из рогатки. 0xBBD88AC2 539188 Полетов вверх дном 0xC2D017F3 539180 Уникальных лодок 0xCB32CD0E 539396 Уничтожьте транспортное средство любым способом на наш выбор. 0xD61AF4AC 539385 Проплывите на уникальном водном транспорте. 0xDCF6AED8 539391 Летите на самолете на низкой высоте как можно дольше. 0xE6DF80B8 539394 Выполните на летательном аппарате мертвую петлю. 0xEB00256A 539386 Пролетите на уникальном воздушном транспорте. 0xECA6FE1F 539191 Транспорта уничтожено 0xF59FCFE4 539393 Пролетите на летательном аппарате вверх дном. 0xF715106B 539185 Поднимитесь как можно выше 0xFAD0D699 539186 Полетов на низкой высоте 0x1CCABE87 876916 Интересные факты: люпин 0x3A956711 876918 Интересные факты: дурман 0x52925FF4 876919 Интересные факты: кастиллея 0x733824BF 876917 Интересные факты: латук 0x96DF0FB3 876920 Интересные факты: горчица 0xA1D1C167 545901 Это растение семейства пасленовые называется "Дурман из Джеймстона". Солдаты из этого города его ели и ловили кайф. Живем лишь раз! 0xD3BC1D63 545899 Листья этого однолетника горьки как сама жизнь. Но, в отличие от жизни, их можно добавить в салат. 0xD3DF832A 545907 Сорняк, убивающий плодородную почву – его еще называют волчьим бобом. Говорят, на луну он не воет, но мы-то знаем правду. 0xD8227075 545903 Горчицу у вас в холодильнике делают из этого растения, а потом из него получают еще одно растение. 0xE57016D6 545905 Цепляется за другие растения, крадет питательные вещества и красиво цветет. Похоже на стереотип бывшей подружки. 0xE66F25A3 853853 Лагерь рейнджеров 0x8D90B7C3 345420 Бумажный пакет, набитый истрепанными журналами. Некоторые развороты вырваны, а большинство страниц слиплись. 0xBB8BAA38 345419 Порножурналы 0x1C1A8753 855736 СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0x1CD2142A 887415 ПИЛОТ 0x1FE24D9A 682374 ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ СТРЕЛОК 0x3A13EF1D 682370 ПИСТОЛЕРО 0x54B732B4 682372 БЕРСЕРК 0x5A9D7E7C 682375 РПГ 0x6021D8E0 682371 ЗАЧИНЩИК 0x6CF4C9E7 847315 ДАЛЬНИЙ БОЙ 0x997A9CF3 682376 ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ ОГНЕМЕТЧИК 0x9EBB51FB 682369 БОЕЦ 0xA11E5BA6 855735 РАЗВЕДКА 0xA1D48A81 847314 СОЛДАТ 0xAF7BF6FE 682373 СНАЙПЕР 0xCADDFD6B 847317 ОСОБЫЙ/ГИБРИД 0xD35B88A3 847313 БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ 0xE016B6F6 682377 ОХОТНИК 0xEBFD3127 847316 ТЯЖЕЛОВЕС 0xF1287788 855734 СМЕРТЕЛЬНЫЕ ОБЪЯТИЯ 0x2127B873 689390 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_CHALLENGES 0x57220992 689386 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_WORLDMAP 0x59D70A5A 689389 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_PERKS 0x962D2CF3 689392 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_ONLINE 0xBD7FCB8A 689388 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_SQUAD 0xE20B6404 689387 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_QUESTLOG 0xFA027526 689391 TAB_GAMEPLAYMENU_INVENTORY 0x02367C91 850916 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x1BAD5216 850924 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x1F334C29 850919 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x4AA59E7B 850914 СКАРЛЕТ 0x4E3B8044 850921 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x57A0AEC3 850911 ЗЕЛЕНЫЕ ДЖИНСЫ 0x81F94DDE 850913 Апельсиновая кожура 0x84A20E3F 850915 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x856753E1 850922 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x9CFC7D66 850912 СТИНГЕР 0x9D3920B8 850923 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xC8AFF2EA 850920 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xC96AAF34 850917 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Base Skin 3 Desc 0xD0F181B3 850925 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xD134DC6D 850910 СИНИЕ ДЖИНСЫ 0xD46F9F8C 850918 (PH) COUPE_CLASSIC_MUSCLE_02 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x10D3CDBF 453556 FAR CRY® ARCADE 0x13BBC893 453533 Удерживайте ACTION_INTERACT, чтобы играть 0x8020B054 453557 Хотите создать свою собственную карту? Откройте Far Cry® Arcade и узнайте подробности! 0xDC9C1159 453555 Хотите покинуть кампанию и начать игру на карте Far Cry® Arcade? 0xE0FB97C0 453558 Покинуть лобби и вернуться к кампании? 0x11C31FF9 882091 Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Адреналин" увеличивает скорость передвижения пригнувшись. Враги в радиусе 10 метров будут отмечаться автоматически. 0x254BCD8E 882089 Выполнив задачу, вы получите возможность запросить STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD1 доп. авиаудар (за зенитное орудие - 3). Макс. количество запросов - STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD5. 0x2E351C4C 829274 ПОДДЕРЖКА С ВОЗДУХА 0x46982F8B 887679 ЗОНА ПОРАЖЕНИЯ ЗЕНИТНОГО ОРУДИЯ 0x481A4665 841653 ИНСТИНКТ ВЫЖИВАНИЯ 0x55213901 829275 Возьмите STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDбинокль и нажмите ACTION_AIRSTRIKE, чтобы вызвать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDподдержку с воздуха в выбранное место. 0x61A9EB76 882094 С навыком STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Хищник" вы сможете отмечать врагов, находящихся за стенами, используя бинокль. Противники в радиусе 20 метров будут подсвечиваться автоматически. 0x66C42F6F 882090 Если вас STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDзаметят, вы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDпотеряете все навыки инстинкта выживания. Вернуть их можно, STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDсовершая скрытные убийства. 0x8FA78A5A 882092 Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Призрак" позволяет вам тише ходить, бегать и прыгать. Также снижает урон от падения. 0xBB2F582D 882088 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУничтожьте зенитные орудия при помощи STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвзрывчатки, чтобы иметь возможность запрашивать поддержку с воздуха в этой области. 0xCC2868BB 882087 Если в области есть STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDактивные зенитные орудия, вы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDне сможете запросить поддержку с воздуха. 0xF8A0BACC 882093 Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Шестое чувство" автоматически отмечает врагов, которые вот-вот вас заметят. Вы будете реже подвергаться нападениям хищников. 0xFFCD7ED5 841654 СовершайтеSTYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD тихие убийства, используя атаки ближнего боя или бесшумное оружие STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD, чтобы открывать навыки инстинкта выживания. 0x0286FEF4 135739 Num Lock 0x0BD70AF2 135750 0 (цифр.) 0x11ED0B66 135729 Enter 0x122B839E 135744 4 (цифр.) 0x15464787 135741 7 (цифр.) 0x1B9DCFB5 135747 1 (цифр.) 0x3376148E 135725 Backspace 0x3E6B1444 135732 ё 0x44712418 135726 Tab 0x496C24D2 135731 э 0x571AD18A 135735 П. Shift 0x5EAC9DA1 135738 Caps Lock 0x62417711 135740 Scroll Lock 0x66EA3BF0 135730 Ctrl 0x7A631B7F 135723 Esc 0x7CD03A64 135751 Del (цифр.) 0x815216F7 135728 ъ 0x81D94D0E 172769 Insert 0x8B22D224 135745 5 (цифр.) 0x8C4F163D 135742 8 (цифр.) 0x92DE5B48 135749 3 (цифр.) 0xA76245FE 135733 Л. Shift 0xAD12812D 135724 = 0xB914B0A6 135736 Alt 0xCE138030 135737 Пробел 0xD0657568 135734 \ 0xE5D96BDE 135748 2 (цифр.) 0xF6552661 135727 х 0xFB4826AB 135743 9 (цифр.) 0xFC25E2B2 135746 6 (цифр.) 0x086C8061 852523 Гравировка: "Потяни другой палец". 0x17DEDBEA 852527 Зажигалка Смайли 0x2A389248 852515 Зажигалка Левши 0x3266E111 852518 Гравировка: "Ноющая боль в груди означает, что ты попал в засаду". 0x373DA2F0 852509 Зажигалка Стэнфорда 0x424809B8 852528 Гравировка: "Цену свободе знает лишь тот, кто ее защищал". 0x4604FD5B 782946 Зажигалка из Вьетнама 0x5DFA5233 852522 Зажигалка Дэнни 0x62AB70A2 852510 Гравировка: "Слава – пустой кошелёк. Начнешь считать – разоришься. Съешь – не насытишься". 0x67F03343 852519 Зажигалка Кева 0x7FAE401A 852514 Гравировка: "Когда умру, в рай попаду, поскольку жизнь прошла в аду". 0x8914DA1D 852526 Гравировка: "И у свободы есть цена". 0x914AA944 852529 Зажигалка Дасти 0x96A68196 852521 Зажигалка Вуди 0xA9F7A307 852508 Гравировка: "Хочешь помнить – не забывай". 0xACACE0E6 852517 Зажигалка Дома 0xB1A9D05E 852507 Зажигалка Джо 0xB3A08037 782947 Обшарпанная зажигалка с цифрами и гравировкой. 0xB4F293BF 852512 Гравировка: "Война – не последний круг ада". 0xC33053C4 852520 Гравировка: "В жопу коммунизм". 0xC4DC7B16 852530 Гравировка: "Чтобы голосовать – слишком молод, чтобы умирать – нет". 0xDC82084F 852525 Зажигалка Кроу 0xE16441ED 852513 Зажигалка Рассела 0xE43F020C 852506 Гравировка: "Мы покажем вам восемь способов бесшумно убить человека". 0xF93A32B4 852516 Гравировка: "Смерть с небес". 0xFC617155 852511 Зажигалка Тима 0x22F756DE 453520 ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ АВАТАРА 0x392E4FD8 190439 ПОПОЛНИТЬ БОЕЗАПАС 0xA604A07B 80222 КУПИТЬ 0xA92F3BBC 80223 ПРОДАТЬ 0x144F3D6D 849826 ТОКСИЧНЫЙ МСТИТЕЛЬ 0x2AE44B2B 852310 ПИТАЙЯ 0x37E17B93 849830 БЕЖЕВЫЙ ОГОНЬ 0x59879C66 849822 ПРОБЛЕМЫ С АРМИЕЙ 0x7F729979 852309 (PH) огнемет – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xB175093D 849828 ГОРЯЧИЙ СНЕГ 0xDF13EEC8 849824 РАСПЛАВИТЕЛЬ 0xE1B8988E 849832 ХИМИЧЕСКАЯ СМЕСЬ 0xFCBDA836 849831 КИБЕРПЛАМЯ 0x196FC9B7 682803 Tip: Placeholder Death Animal Attack Tip for Loading Screen 3 0x6E68F921 682804 Tip: Placeholder Death Animal Attack Tip for Loading Screen 2 0x8066980D 682802 Хищники Не покидайте безопасное место с низким уровнем здоровья. Дикие животные могут напасть на вас в любой момент. 0x0033ECAB 874744 Этот надежный 308 карабин знал и лучшие времена, и худшие времена. 0x02DAC805 874717 .44 Magnum "Рейнджер" 0x039CBD63 882296 Удлиненный 1911 "Золотой стиль" 0x0C6E4145 874726 RAT4 "БАБАХ" 0x17D8A38E 881087 AR-CL – это как маленькая акулка. Ты ведь знаешь, на что способны акулы? 0x196DB911 881085 Это оружие надо официально признать символом США. 0x1DF09AD2 874757 SPAS-12 с уникальной раскраской, из-за которой он часто перегревается. Но оно того стоит. 0x248816C8 875105 Время в игре 0x24D90DEA 874751 Импульсная пушка с уникальной раскраской. 0x27F10519 874715 SMG-11 "ЛЕДЯНОЕ СЕРДЦЕ" 0x296E922E 881095 Этот M249 – гордый член ополчения Уайттейл. 0x29D818E9 874722 AKM-S "Счетчик убийств" 0x2EEAC308 874712 1911 "ДАЛЬНИЙ ВЫСТРЕЛ" 0x325A67C4 875369 По раскраске этого модернизированного АК все сразу поймут, что вы на стороне выживальщиков. 0x3472818F 874748 Этот M-79 побывал на войне. Какой войне? Без понятия. Возможно, на войне с акулами. 0x36BE78CB 874713 M9 "ХАОС" 0x38D507F2 874727 ОГОНЬ В ОГНЕ 0x3A4B2E5D 874743 AR-C со стильной золотой окантовкой – хорошая инвестиция. Когда рынок лихорадит, многие рекомендуют уходить в золото. 0x424E71DC 881086 AR-CL "АКУЛЬЯ ПАСТЬ" 0x48664880 874756 SPAS-12 "СРЫВ ПЛАМЕНИ" 0x4CFB6B43 881084 AR-C "ЗВЕЗДНО-ПОЛОСАТЫЙ" 0x55A53EF9 874721 308 карабин "СТАРУШКА БЕТСИ" 0x560A6F31 882297 Этот пистолет – мощное и вычурное оружие. Многие из нас втайне любят блестяшки. 0x574C1A57 874740 .44 Magnum – крутое и очень узнаваемое оружие. 0x59F89317 874749 Этот RAT 4 – полный разрыв шаблона. 0x61E453DD 874725 M-79 "ОХОТНИК НА АКУЛ" 0x6328AA99 874736 Элегантный пистолет M9 – исключительно утонченное оружие. Пули стремительны, как фуэте в балете. 0x67CCB596 875368 AK-M "Выживальщик" 0x6D43D5A0 874750 Что еще можно нарисовать на огнемете, кроме огня? 0x6FDDFC0F 874720 AR-C "ЗОЛОТАЯ ЛИХОРАДКА" 0x711EC49A 875106 Описание уникального оружия 0x714FDFB8 874728 Эксперимент G 0x7267D74B 874738 SMG-11 с крутой раскраской. 0x7B7C115A 874735 Этому удлиненному 1911 не везло в жизни, но ему это даже нравится. 0x7C4ECABB 874745 AKM-S с уникальной раскраской. 0x7CF8407C 881094 M249 "Ополчение" 0x80A416B1 874734 С точки зрения этой лопаты, ямы уже наполовину выкопаны. 0x815EC93A 882299 Один выстрел – и вы можете сожрать труп врага на завтрак. 0x854F0FD7 878227 Возможное орудие убийства, которое можно найти в особняке. Вопрос в том, кто и где совершил убийство? 0x86C21F82 874733 Трубы – это очень трогательно. Если не в самую душу, то уж в череп точно поразит. 0x87A7B8E6 875366 AR-C "АКУЛА" 0x896EC121 881088 1911 "АКУЛА" 0x8E44EF79 874729 Эксперимент Z 0x8EA3BA47 881090 45/70 "ПРИЗРАК ФОЛЛСА" 0x8F4B13D9 874730 M133 "Сын Монтаны" 0x964B5A77 881827 M133 "БОЛЬШОЙ ШЛЕМ" 0x96922CD3 882300 Skorpion "Транжира" 0x977266A4 881099 У этого M9 есть преимущество – он на своей территории. 0x9BE4DEBD 881829 308 карабин "СТАРАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ" 0x9C771F89 874755 Этот D2 вне закона, его разыскивают в нескольких штатах. 0x9CAF6420 874747 На этом MP40 выгравирован национальный девиз США. 0xA067FAF5 874716 .44 Magnum "Охотник" 0xA8A8A06F 881096 SA50 "СВОБОДНЫЙ ШТАТ" 0xACDA5245 881093 Раскраска этого AKM-S даст всем понять, что вы заодно с выживальщиками. 0xB12C6C57 874746 Vector .45 ACP привлекает внимание интересным дизайном и громкостью выстрела. 0xB3F162B5 874714 P226 "ВТОРАЯ ПОПРАВКА" 0xB87FA0F2 874719 45/70 "МЕТКОСТЬ КЛАТЧА" 0xB91E973B 874754 Дробовик SBS всем своим видом как бы говорит вам: "Пошли прочь с моей земли". 0xBB5D1590 874718 SA-50 "ПОДДЕРЖКА С ВОЗДУХА" 0xBE9935B8 875399 ХРЯСЬ! 0xC2E4B4F6 881098 M9 "ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ НАДЕЖДА" 0xC304FE81 882301 Этот позолоченный Skorpion компенсирует размер блеском. 0xC3DD8825 881828 Это оружие на мелочи не разменивается, сразу ясно. 0xC939B672 874724 MP40 "Американа" 0xC9E1CDDB 874732 D2 "ВНЕ ЗАКОНА" 0xCE720CEF 881830 Все еще следит за вами в соцсетях. Старая любовь не ржавеет. 0xD0D9DD85 878226 ВРЕМЯ В ИГРЕ 0xD2316AB4 875367 Этот AR-C – акула. Не суйте пальцы в дуло. 0xD354CDD0 874710 ГОЛОВОЛОМКА 0xD4C81B68 882298 1911 "ТОСТЕР" 0xD532C4E3 874711 ОПТИМИЗМ 0xDADDC18B 874753 M133 с уникальной раскраской. 0xDB356815 881091 В этом 45/70 живет душа основателя Фоллс Энда. 0xDBD23D2B 874752 Импульсная пушка с уникальной раскраской. 0xDCF81373 881089 Модель 1911 стилизована под старый бомбардировщик. 0xE4BABE05 874723 VECTOR .45 ACP "РОЗОВАЯ ЗЕБРА" 0xE667B0E7 874737 P226 – это Америка в квадрате. Словно Джордж Вашингтон, который делает барбекю из белоголового орлана. 0xEB0FE7EA 875400 Весло – выбор тех, кто любит мультяшное насилие. 0xEC884569 874731 SBS "ФЕРМЕР" 0xEDE972A0 874742 Винтовка 45/70 –единственное оружие, с которым Клатч Никсон официально появлялся на публике. Клатч всегда попадал из нее в "яблочко". 0xEECBC7C2 874741 Выстрел из снайперской винтовки SA-50 свалит кого угодно. 0xF5F128A7 874739 .44 Magnum – узнаваемое оружие. 0xF94C8017 881092 AK-MS "Выживальщик" 0xFD3E723D 881097 Дисциплинированный ополченец, вооруженный SA50, сможет встать на защиту родной земли. 0x5ABC47F1 848828 ACTION_LOOK Прекратить тянуть против движения рыбы 0x61F2A85C 848827 ACTION_FISHING_REELLINE Отпустить 0x6A7F745F 510197 ACTION_FISHING_HOOKFISH Вытащить рыбу 0x6B62CEE2 697844 УДОЧКИ 0x7867E69E 510196 ACTION_FISHING_REELLINE Подтянуть леску 0x8A48FA54 697845 НАЖИВКИ 0xB20392F6 727213 ACTION_LOOK Тянуть против движения рыбы 0xB926CEFD 510195 ACTION_FISHING_CASTLINE Закинуть удочку 0xB954D896 834625 Это тест для проверки кодировки стиля. 0x5A1E1430 730291 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ дверь 0xA79A409D 730289 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до взлетной полосы Лэнсдаун 0xC317458A 730290 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ вход в ангар 0x121E7A9A 725187 МИРНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ СПАСЕН 0x360DAA1D 874275 АЛТАРЬ РАЗРУШЕН 0x370F8824 725191 АВАНПОСТ СЕКТАНТОВ ОСВОБОЖДЕН 0x460AD234 717063 АЛТАРЬ РАЗРУШЕН 0x46E83253 725190 ТРАНСПОРТ СЕКТЫ ДОСТАВЛЕН 0x47E8554F 725189 ТРАНСПОРТ УНИЧТОЖЕН 0x5F285FBE 717065 ЗАДАНИЕ ВЫПОЛНЕНО 0x5FF7F8A3 725186 БЛОКПОСТ УНИЧТОЖЕН 0x62604FF4 717062 СИЛОСНАЯ БАШНЯ УНИЧТОЖЕНА 0x70F78BA7 732183 ЛОДКА С НАРКОТИКАМИ УНИЧТОЖЕНА 0x798B06EB 725185 VIP-СЕКТАНТ УБИТ 0x8D7EC69E 717061 РАЙОН ОСВОБОЖДЕН 0xA2B0D5B1 869737 ДАННЫЕ ПОЛУЧЕНЫ 0xB1013A9A 725188 ГРУЗОВИК ОСМОТРЕН 0xD060246A 717068 СОБЫТИЕ СЕКТЫ ЗАВЕРШЕНО 0xD2FD3BDF 744712 МИРНЫЙ ЖИТЕЛЬ ОСВОБОЖДЕН 0xDDD9F8D7 869766 НАЙДЕН ТАЙНИК ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИКОВ 0xDFE9D214 842951 ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0xE90149FE 725184 ОКАЗАНА ПОМОЩЬ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЮ 0xF08112CA 717066 КОНВОЙ УНИЧТОЖЕН 0xF7D085D9 717064 МАЯК ДЛЯ ВОЛКОВ УНИЧТОЖЕН 0xFFB8800E 725183 ПЛЕННИК ОСВОБОЖДЕН 0x0375B5A5 851210 Туманный закат 0x062EF644 851212 0x1E70851D 851209 Желтый #1 0x2EF4A3C9 851218 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x4BE6574F 851214 (PH) OFFROAD_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x53B82416 851207 Королевский синий 0x56E367F7 851215 (PH) OFFROAD_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x7B62719B 851221 (PH) OFFROAD_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x80BA84EA 851213 (PH) OFFROAD_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x9DBFB452 851216 (PH) OFFROAD_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xA860D167 851217 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xB03EA23E 851222 (PH) OFFROAD_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xC8296600 851211 ПОЖАРНАЯ ЧАСТЬ 0xD52C56B8 851208 Время лайма 0xE5A8706C 851219 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xFDF60335 851220 (PH) OFFROAD_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x0D451F37 823484 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SHOTGUN_INCENDIARY 0x24B73C41 823482 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARMORPIERCING_50CAL 0x2FF2D0E8 823508 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SMG 0x35F221D9 823506 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SHOTGUN 0x388834A5 823507 ICON_AMMOTYPE_LMG 0x3C0EF21A 823481 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARMORPIERCING_LMG 0x44550BAE 823483 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SHOTGUN_SLUG 0x456AC2B1 823509 ICON_AMMOTYPE_PISTOL 0x45B468AA 823480 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARMORPIERCING_RIFLE 0x9995D19D 823479 ICON_AMMOTYPE_ARMORPIERCING_SMG 0xA960BF25 823510 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SLINGSHOT_BOLT 0xF3E9F980 823511 ICON_AMMOTYPE_SLINGSHOT_ROCK 0x288A1856 874852 II 0x5F8D28C0 874853 III 0xB18349EC 874851 I 0xB6EE8DF5 874855 V 0xC1E9BD63 874854 IV 0x045F25A1 849742 Удачное отбивание 0x2649B2D1 852293 (PH) деревянная бита – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x499784AA 849738 Золотой размах 0x6EDA503B 849746 Грецкий орех 0x73DF6083 852294 Камбекер из "Пум" 0xA586839E 849747 Крутая подача против сектантов 0xB883B326 849748 ВЫСОКАЯ ПОДАЧА 0xCF03F604 849740 Задай им перцу 0xE84E2295 849744 Береза 0x40A9FC6D 882569 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: получив предупреждение о том, что вы покидаете область выполнения задания, возвращайтесь назад как можно быстрее. 0x045C4CB5 851416 КРАСНАЯ КАРАМЕЛЬ 0x19597C0D 851413 НЕОНОВЫЙ ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ 0x24F1A4CB 851422 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x3CAFD792 851427 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x4CCFAE5F 851418 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Base Skin 2 Desc 0x51CA9EE7 851421 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Base Skin 5 Desc 0x693905C0 851424 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x71677699 851425 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x87937DFA 851419 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Base Skin 3 Desc 0x9A964D42 851420 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Base Skin 4 Desc 0x9FCD0EA3 851412 Синяя птица 0xA265D665 851423 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xCA5BDCF1 851417 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Base Skin 1 Desc 0xCF009F10 851415 СМУТНЫЙ ГОЛУБОЙ 0xD205AFA8 851414 ПЕСОЧНЫЙ 0xF7F30437 851426 (PH) HELICOPTER_S_VINTAGE Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x37A34CC6 869998 Вы покинули зону задания. 0x3DEEB10D 467427 Задание провалено 0x79415FBF 461520 Осталось пленников 0x336C894A 889619 0x4AD4692A 889621 0xDDC933DE 889620 0xE8ECF494 889622 0x311CD7FA 882574 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD{0} / {1} 0x65914859 846080 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы покидаете область выполнения задания и будете эвакуированы. 0x6FC6C466 889606 0xC6D6FBD1 887894 В основной игре доступен новый контент. 0xC879B779 887902 Совместная игра разблокируется после прохождения обучения в основной игре. 0x03951294 684924 Боеприпасы для винтовки 0x06BC9984 684920 Огненные стрелы 0x07F7FBC4 684925 Боеприпасы для дробовика 0x0A55563D 832186 Ракеты – кассетный заряд 0x13386218 832183 Бронебойные патроны (винтовки) 0x27A28117 684923 Боеприпасы для пистолета 0x2EB1A897 832187 Ракеты – зажигательный кассетный заряд 0x44041214 832184 Бронебойные патроны (РП) 0x49CF613C 684922 Боеприпасы для ручного пулемета 0x59E8E90A 832180 Бронебойные патроны (пистолет) 0x5EB58571 684927 Боеприпасы для ПП 0x65C5B934 725843 Реактивные снаряды 0x6E2579BD 832181 Патроны для дробовика – пуля 0x76F3E89C 888091 Б/П калибра .50 0x77193454 684921 Разрывные стрелы 0x8B8B934B 832188 Ракеты – управляемые 0xA286F113 725842 Гранаты 0xADCA22C8 832189 Ракеты – самонаводящиеся 0xCEED5107 684919 Стрелы 0xD1CECFA4 684926 Зажигательные боеприпасы для дробовика 0xD77361FB 832182 Бронебойные патроны (ПП) 0xE5FD9C2B 832185 Граната – зажигательный заряд 0x0230420D 150395 Фильтрация текстур 0x02DDA728 151313 Многопоточность DX11 0x02DFA135 355540 РАСШИРЕННОЕ 0x03449833 820372 TAA 0x03B806B3 200058 Nuaj 0x04FAC113 150346 Контраст 0x06033596 150290 Устанавливает, как часто будет обновляться изображение на экране. Список значений зависит от выбранного монитора. Доступно только в режиме "На весь экран". Влияет на максимальную частоту смены кадров при включенной вертикальной синхронизации.. 0x0702FD15 534208 Основной монитор 0x0799EE5B 344496 Насыщенность 0x08100C45 172559 Последнее оружие 0x09FC4517 167840 Оптимальные 0x0A86E4AA 150294 Сглаживает острые углы и убирает эффект "лестницы". 0x0B3B5D62 344482 Качество графики 0x0D288AFE 167839 На весь экран 0x0D3EFAE5 539715 VRAM 0x0D8A35F7 540346 Будут применены настройки по умолчанию. Продолжить? 0x158209A1 150353 Гамма 0x16117F3D 150288 Выберите разрешение для окна игры. Список поддерживаемых разрешений зависит от монитора и его соотношения сторон. Большие разрешения требуют больше графических мощностей и объема видеопамяти. 0x173D5C34 820379 Выделение некоторых элементов интерфейса, чтобы улучшить их читаемость для игроков с дальтонизмом. 0x18AB2975 150389 Ландшафт 0x1B51A7D6 705561 Доступная видеопамять 0x1C40D176 540344 Выберите качество проработки объемного тумана. 0x1F2B045B 167842 Общее качество 0x1F9EBACB 705560 Используется 0x20A42903 167838 В окне без рамки 0x22009FB0 342658 Соотношение сторон 0x236583FF 167393 Максимум 0x25A1D126 820380 Включить динамическое разрешение 0x2AF2CD0A 150401 Вода 0x2CAE9E6F 540111 ACTION_TEST_IN_BENCHMARK ТЕСТ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЬНОСТИ 0x311ED318 344498 Дополнительные настройки 0x31C8E341 534196 МОНИТОР 0x32538E3D 344481 Выберите соотношение сторон для окна игры. Рекомендуется использовать соотношение сторон, соответствующее вашему монитору во время игры в режиме на весь экран, чтобы избежать растягивания. Выбранное соотношение сторон определяет возможный выбор разрешения экрана. 0x346B2C0D 172550 Настройка детализации окружения. 0x3787154B 344484 Настройки качества 0x3CBC51D0 889563 Игра будет поддерживать частоту смены кадров не ниже заданного значения, при необходимости понижая разрешение. 0x3E544FA3 355541 СИМУЛЯЦИЯ 0x40064505 172695 Измените параметры так, чтобы изображение было едва различимым. 0x400E4C5B 534816 Н/Д 0x41AED070 344494 Настройки цвета 0x42AA585C 534217 НЕСКОЛЬКО МОНИТОРОВ (КОРРЕКЦИЯ РАМОК) 0x44CCA949 167837 Оконный 0x46F3540A 167389 Низко 0x48B9B1C5 150287 Разрешение экрана 0x48E8255E 167841 Собственные 0x4BC5E5CB 150292 Включает синхронизацию частоты смены кадров в игре с частотой обновления изображения на мониторе. Изображение не распадается на сегменты, но возникает небольшая задержка ввода. Выкл.: частота смены кадров не ограничена, но изображение может распадаться на сегменты. Вкл.: частота смены кадров в игре синхронизирована с частотой обновления изображения на мониторе. 0x504E864A 150391 Геометрия мира и растительность 0x558B66C8 150347 Настроить контрастность изображения. 0x59E6FFE9 172283 Настройка общего качества изображения в игре 0x5C9C523F 344485 Измените настройки качества 0x5CEA8007 172498 Устанавливает горизонтальный угол поля зрения в градусах. Рекомендуется уменьшить значение, если вы играете на нескольких мониторах, чтобы избежать растягивания изображения. Увеличьте значение, чтобы избавиться от эффекта укачивания. 0x5EF08D07 172497 Масштаб поля зрения 0x5FA7AD50 150289 Частота обновления 0x62649D1C 705952 МБ 0x62BFCEC7 172549 Окружение 0x68D82C7A 820373 Режим для дальтоников 0x6C1E11C4 150291 Верт. синхронизация 0x6C3F275E 889562 Динамическое разрешение (поддержание частоты смены кадров) 0x6CFBFAB4 347875 Объемный туман 0x6FFECB3C 172055 Выберите режим игрового окна: На весь экран: игровое окно будет растянуто на весь экран. Для лучшего погружения в игру. В окне без рамки: игра остается в оконном режиме и также растянута на весь экран, но границы окна скрыты. Удобно при переключении между задачами. В окне: игра запускается в окне. Размер и положение окна можно изменять. Используйте Alt+Enter для переключения между режимом "В окне" и режимом "На весь экран". 0x715A1113 344483 Выберите предустановку для всех параметров качества. Используйте высокие настройки качества и разрешение 1920x1080, если ваш компьютер отвечает рекомендуемым системным требованиям. 0x73442D79 540340 Настройка интерфейса 0x77B97417 150402 Настроить уровень детализации воды 0x7B1F7672 167390 Средне 0x7DE42E72 534201 ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0x7E16412F 172046 Ускорение мыши 0x8024C140 167394 Включено 0x8025D213 820382 Динамические настройки разрешения позволят сохранять частоту кадров, заданную параметром "Динамическое разрешение: цель". Сохраняет стабильную частоту кадров за счет снижения общего уровня качества. 0x80464BCD 355543 ОБЪЕМНЫЙ ТУМАН 0x83239940 150392 Настроить уровень сложности обработки геометрии мира и растительности. 0x843BDF5E 150345 Выберите желаемую версию DirectX 0x847EC111 820371 SMAA 0x85076683 344495 Измените настройки цвета по своему усмотрению 0x854EE1AD 150354 Настроить гамма-коррекцию изображения. 0x8BBBC5D1 167391 Высоко 0x8C64A99E 534203 Выберите видеокарту, которая будет использоваться в игре. При изменении этого параметра потребуется перезапустить игру! 0x8D7F0B1D 845507 {0}/{1} {2} 0x8E799F38 150397 Тени 0x8FFDAF30 540342 Заполнение 0x906E36E8 820381 Динамическое разрешение: цель 0x9513D8B9 534202 Видеокарта 0x98775195 150379 ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ НАСТРОЙКИ 0x988B7596 882520 ГБ 0x9EE976A8 820383 Placeholder описание функции динамического разрешения 0xA05ED107 172053 Уровень ускорения 0xA4E5EC92 344497 Выберите уровень насыщенности 0xA6F1DF42 882450 Частота обновления: 0xA9FB5F16 874044 Включить функцию HDR для более точной передачи цвета и увеличения контрастности. Доступно только в полноэкранном режиме. 0xAA34C13E 534205 Выберите основной экран, на котором будет отображаться игра. 0xABE64D55 685111 Выберите максимальное значение частоты смены кадров. 0xAF5002AC 150293 Сглаживание 0xAFE80CFB 540345 Будут применены текущие настройки. 0xB51ECB8F 540341 Выберите параметры интерфейса для особо широких экранов и конфигураций с несколькими мониторами. Заполнение: Элементы интерфейса будут распределены по всему экрану. Один монитор: Элементы интерфейса будут сосредоточены на одном мониторе. Фикс. соотношение: Элементы интерфейса буду использовать соотношение сторон 16:9 0xB632855A 540343 Фикс. соотношение 0xB74A21CE 347876 nVidia Percentage-Closer Soft Shadows 0xBFD5E2EE 150396 Настроить качество фильтрации текстур 0xBFF8813D 534200 Некоторые настройки не вступят в силу до следующего запуска игры. 0xC5D7295A 172551 Качество видео 0xC70907EA 355542 Мягкие тени 0xC7B08919 685143 Включить ограничение частоты кадров 0xC9CAD46F 540110 ACTION_APPLY_CHANGES ПРИНЯТЬ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ 0xCD4517C5 150344 DirectX 0xCFFDEFFA 150398 Настроить уровень детализации теней 0xD159EE70 172496 Выберите метод постобработки и сглаживания, который будет использоваться в игре: Выкл.: отключает сглаживание. SMAA: преимущества в обработке краев и улучшенном обнаружении шаблонов, хорошо обрабатывает диагональные линии. TAA: улучшает качество изображения, используя данные выборки из соседних кадров. TAA не поддерживается при использовании нескольких видеокарт. 0xD264D192 874043 Включение функции HDR (требуется монитор с поддержкой HDR). 0xD320D368 172054 Оконный режим 0xD56CDF07 172557 Изменение параметров DirectX вступят в силу только после перезапуска игры. 0xD66E599F 540112 Сбросить все настройки 0xD7CC4A20 874460 ВНИМАНИЕ! 0xDB3B9428 150390 Настроить уровень детализации ландшафта. 0xDC0C0867 534204 Экран 0xDC418220 685144 Включить ограничение частоты кадров. Ограничение частоты кадров рекомендуется использовать для повышения стабильности производительности и чувствительности ввода. 0xDF56D5EE 172556 Вы хотите сохранить текущие параметры? (Восстановление через %i сек.) 0xE3122DD0 172495 Сглаживание 0xE9BAB654 347872 По размерам монитора 0xF09BFC38 151314 Включить многопоточную обработку DX11 0xF0CCA5DA 534209 Если вы используете несколько мониторов, выберите основной, он будет использоваться для отображения меню игры. 0xF269E088 200059 Nuaj, временное описание 0xF63C2DB3 882451 Качество графики: 0xFD6B8D1D 534216 EYEFINITY/SURROUND 0xFEEE4BC3 685110 Ограничение частоты кадров 0x52E6C895 730092 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до радоновых спа Уордена 0x573FE83D 730093 Quest_GenericВЫЯСНИТЕ, как добраться до тайника 0xCE36B987 730094 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ припасы из тайника 0x12F0F538 849880 ACTION_QUEST_RESIST Сопротивляться 0x21A8A965 874306 ACTION_JUMP Прыжок веры 0x371891C5 586618 ACTION_YES Да 0x4586CF81 729893 ACTION_STAY Остаться и сражаться 0xACFDC567 849881 ACTION_QUEST_WALKAWAY Уйти 0xBDCFC95A 852568 ACTION_ESCAPE_FROM_CHOPPER Выбраться 0xD2C0039E 729741 ACTION_GIVEUP Сдаться и выйти 0x3B6705B1 880511 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: уничтожьте зенитное орудие в области, чтобы получить возможность запрашивать поддержку с воздуха. 0x4B0DF13E 880514 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: уничтожайте зенитные орудия в первую очередь, чтобы получить возможность воспользоваться преимуществами поддержки с воздуха, выполняя задачи в районе. 0xA26E540B 880512 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: за каждую выполненную задачу вы будете получать 1 дополнительный запрос для нанесения авиаудара, а за уничтожение зенитного орудия - 3 запроса. 0xD569649D 880513 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: вы можете накопить не более пяти запросов на нанесение авиаударов. Рекомендуем применять их при каждой возможности, так как накопив пять запросов за выполнение задач, вы не получите новые, пока не используете хотя бы один. 0x171D7FF7 887896 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT ИСПЫТАНИЯ (ПРОСМОТР) 0x4E20D2B8 889245 0x56EC7D7D 889246 0x5B284BC1 887397 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT ИСПЫТАНИЯ 0x08DFF896 167055 Инструмент "Выравнивание" нужен для создания ровных плоских поверхностей, удобных, в частности, для боя. Темп выравнивания ландшафта задается параметром "Скорость". 0x12EEC8C2 167059 Инструмент "Водные слои" задает в секторе 64x64 метра уровень воды. Осторожно используя его, можно создавать карты с разными уровнями воды и водопадами. 0x14744A31 57617 Инструмент "Шум" добавляет к ландшафту случайные искажения, лишая его сглаженности. Этим инструментом очень удобно создавать горы, после чего можно применить инструмент "Эрозия". Параметр "Скорость" задает темп изменения ландшафта. Параметр "Шероховатость" задает размер случайных искажений. При высоких значениях этого параметра в ландшафте появляется много небольших выступов, при малых значениях – относительно большие и гладкие возвышенности. 0x19203DD1 57613 Инструмент "Поднять/опустить" поднимает или опускает ландшафт на фиксированное значение, которое остается постоянным в процессе прохода кистью. Это фиксированное значение задается параметром "Высота". 0x1CCDC9F7 57626 Инструмент "Зона для игры" задает границы области на карте, в которой можно находиться игрокам. Игроки, вышедшие за пределы этой области, должны вернуться в бой раньше, чем закончится начавшийся обратный отсчет. В противном случае эти игроки погибают. 0x216F4AEB 57612 Инструмент "Привязать к высоте" выравнивает указанный участок по нужной высоте, значение которой либо берется с существующего участка, либо задается числом. Темп выравнивания ландшафта инструментом "Привязать к высоте" задается параметром "Скорость". 0x21F2E663 57624 Инструмент "Нанести текстуру" позволяет придать ландшафту другой вид – например, травы, грунта или камня. Для этого нужно поместить нужную текстуру в свободную ячейку и рисовать курсором по выбранному месту. Тип текстуры в ячейке можно изменить в любое время, что позволяет экспериментировать с различным оформлением. Параметры "Минимальный уклон" и "Максимальный уклон" задают угол наклона ландшафта, на который наносится текстура, в градусах. Они, в частности, полезны для разукрашивания каменной текстурой только крутых уклонов холма или горы. Установите минимальную или максимальную высоту, чтобы кисть раскрашивала только вершины гор или глубокие долины. 0x2BB9E997 57627 Инструмент "Дорога" предназначен для рисования на земле дорог. Изменять путь, по которому идет дорога, можно, перемещая ее точки. Чтобы нанести на карту дорогу, нужно поместить текстуру дороги в свободную ячейку и нарисовать дорогу курсором. Параметр "Ширина" отвечает за ширину дороги. 0x3DE69326 57623 Инструмент "Система коллекций" позволяет быстро создать растительность в указанной области на карте. Для этого нужно поместить в свободную ячейку тип растительности и рисовать курсором по выбранному месту. Тип растительности в ячейке можно изменить в любое время, что позволяет экспериментировать с различным оформлением. 0x42B8808E 57622 Инструментом "Привязка" можно переместить один или несколько объектов так, чтобы они были выровнены по другому объекту. Этот инструмент работает с объектами, которые созданы для того, чтобы стыковаться друг с другом – заборы, мосты или блоки. 0x55CDF2AF 57618 Используйте инструмент "Добавить", чтобы размещать на месте указателя на карте новые объекты игрового процесса, ИИ и новые анимации. Вы можете выбирать различные категории объектов либо используя выпадающее меню, либо открывая папки двойным щелчком. Перед размещением объекта вы также можете изменить его ориентацию. Для этого нажмите и удерживайте клавишу CTRL и левую кнопку мыши, чтобы вращать объект. ИИ окружения управляет животными и персонажами, не связанными с целью задания. Используйте их, чтобы сделать вашу карту более "живой". ИИ случайно выбирает одну из точек анимации и отправляет туда зверя или персонажа, который выполняет в этой точке заданные действия. 0x5F1B9396 57621 Инструмент "Выбрать объекты" задает точное выделение, сохраняющееся до тех пор, пока его не отменят. Он удобен для манипуляций над сложным набором объектов без потери выделения. Красные рамки указывают на то, что выделение заблокировано. Этим инструментом можно выбирать сразу несколько объектов в прямоугольной области. Для этого нужно переключить курсор, переместить его в левый верхний угол прямоугольника, очерчивающего область и довести до правого нижнего угла такого прямоугольника, удерживая кнопку/клавишу действия. После отпускания кнопки/клавиши действия будут выделены все объекты, попавшие в нарисованный прямоугольник. 0x67538161 57625 Инструмент "Настройки окружения" задает время дня, тип облачности, освещенность, звуковую среду и уровень воды на карте. 0x677A8ADF 57630 В меню "Свойства карты" укажите название карты и цели задания, а также выберите метки для отображения в списке карт. Также здесь вы можете сделать снимок экрана, который потом будет отображаться в списке карт. 0x7D3081E4 57628 Инструмент "Снимок экрана" нужен для того, чтобы создать изображение вашей карты. Это изображение будет выводиться в списке карт. Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы оно привлекало игроков. 0x955205B0 343642 Используйте инструмент "Добавить ИИ", чтобы разместить ИИ в том месте карты, где находится указатель. Есть два типа ИИ: ИИ волны и ИИ окружения. ИИ волны непосредственно связан с целями задания. Например, в заданиях типа "Атака" ИИ волны будет представлен врагами, а в заданиях типа "Охота" – зверями. ИИ окружения непосредственно к цели задания не относится. ИИ окружения можно добавить без влияния на цель задания и оживить карту, сделать ее симпатичнее, или запустить дополнительный игровой процесс. ИИ волны вводится с помощью инструмента "Добавить ИИ", а ИИ окружения – с помощью инструмента "Добавить новые объекты" На каждой карте размещается от одной до пяти волн. Каждая волна ограничена ресурсами ИИ. ИИ окружения задействует ресурсы всех волн на карте, так что старайтесь не переборщить с объектами ИИ окружения, иначе максимальное количество объектов ИИ в каждой волне упадет. Параметр переключения определяет, как новые волны соотносятся с предыдущими. Например, если вы установили параметр переключения "Один мертв", волна 2 начнется после того, как будет убит первый враг из волны 1. Параметр "Вид" отображает или все объекты ИИ на вашей карте, или только ИИ текущей волны. Эти настройки служат только для отображения. Используйте параметр "Добавить несколько объектов", чтобы одним щелчком добавлять на карту сразу несколько объектов. 0x97485FEC 57615 Инструмент "склон" создает прямолинейный уклон между двумя позициями. Этим инструментом можно делать проходы на возвышенности или разравнивать землю под дорогой. 0xD6B410B7 167057 Инструмент "Дыра" полностью убирает элементы ландшафта. Он полезен при создании пещер и тоннелей – в образовавшуюся дыру при этом можно поместить камни и прочие подходящие объекты, чтобы придать ей естественный вид. 0xDC7E03DF 57611 Инструмент "Выступ" создает в почве плавный выступ или выемку с центром в позиции курсора. Это – самый простой способ быстро изменить ландшафт. Темп изменения ландшафта инструментом "Выступ" задается параметром "Скорость". 0xF615E076 57631 Инструмент "Проверка" нужен, чтобы удостовериться, что ваша карта соответствует требованиям задания для сетевой игры. Эти требования в основном задают нужное количество точек возрождения игрока, врагов, животных ИИ и других игровых объектов, таких как точки для режима "Тревога на аванпосте" или "Зона эвакуации". Существуют и общие правила для всех заданий – в частности, точки возрождения на картах должны быть размещены корректно, другие игровые объекты не должны перекрываться друг с другом, а при создании карты необходимо уложиться в ограничения по системным ресурсам. Чтобы при проверке быстро найти объект или контекст, приведший к ошибке, нужно выбрать сообщение об этой ошибке. 0x05BA6C84 724772 У белого лопатоноса нет зубов. Он всасывает пищу, и поэтому его называют метамфетаминовым торчком от морского мира. 0x0B563817 876906 Интересные факты: кокани 0x0EFAADA0 876913 Интересные факты: веслонос 0x10A4D0A4 876912 Интересные факты: белый лопатонос 0x1345E9ED 545883 Вилороги уступают в скорости только гепардам, но гепарды почти вымерли, так что им недолго осталось ждать своего звездного часа. 0x1FFD1954 884017 Икра веслоноса пользуется спросом, но вы не можете вывезти ее за пределы штата, даже если добыли ее своими руками. И почему правительство считает себя вправе распоряжаться чужими яйцами? 0x26A94B9F 876891 Дикобраз 0x28919BC7 876894 Интересные факты: карибу 0x2A9E7F40 724340 Чавыча мигрирует из океана в пресные воды, где нерестится и вскоре умирает. Печально, что домой она так и не возвращается. 0x2B3C09EC 884016 У белого лопатоноса нет зубов. Он всасывает пищу, и поэтому его называют метамфетаминовым торчком от морского мира. 0x2DA34000 545865 Скунс выпускает струю пахучей жидкости только в случае опасности, поскольку живет по принципу "не буди спящую собаку". 0x3302DF11 545875 Кабаны похожи на свиней, только вечеринки у них дикие. 0x377D0E4B 724768 Радужная форель – рыба мечты всех рыболовов штата, и они никогда не устают это повторять. Хватит уже, мы и так знаем. 0x3991D686 453725 В отличие от канадских барибалов, они шумные, наглые и ни за что не извинятся, если убьют вас. 0x3AE86C42 724764 Кумжа очень чувствительна; она не переносит мутную воду в реках и другие раздражители в окружающей среде. 0x40C98589 545869 В дикой природе крысы живут до двух лет, а в стае – всего пару дней. 0x4903E724 545891 Пенис селезня имеет форму штопора, и на отдыхе им очень удобно открывать бутылки с вином. 0x4F66A01F 876882 Интересные факты: рябчик 0x57FCD62A 724770 Разные виды форели могут спариваться друг с другом и давать жизнеспособное потомство, но их популяция остается низкой уже не одну тысячу лет, так как они жуткие расисты. 0x5D3D5963 876887 Интересные факты: росомаха 0x5D5955D1 876881 Интересные факты: американский черный медведь 0x60A36388 545859 Строение тела пумы такое же, как у домашней кошки; различаются они только размерами. Кроме того, и те, и другие – настоящие засранцы. 0x62FC98AA 876903 Интересные факты: большеротый окунь 0x633A6D38 876886 Интересные факты: медведь гризли 0x68BD1539 876880 Интересные факты: лось 0x6900647F 876883 Интересные факты: серый волк 0x6C3F83AF 876892 Интересные факты: заяц 0x724469D5 545877 Между северными оленями и карибу нет никакой разницы, только первые – европейцы, и поэтому больше важничают. 0x7AA40FB7 698500 Каждый год на день Благодарения этих крупных птиц запекают и подают на стол в качестве основного блюда. Люди сходят с ума, пытаясь урвать такую со скидкой. 0x7CBDC455 453724 Рябчик – неперелетная птица, которая все время забывает, что давным-давно кто-то из ее предков все-таки откуда-то прилетел. 0x7E59C1D8 545889 Однажды индейка и гриф провели вместе ночь, о которой оба предпочли бы забыть. Они посчитали, что аборт – это убийство, и вот... появилась новая особь! 0x7F312A68 876899 Интересные факты: гриф-индейка 0x80F768E7 876896 Интересные факты: вилорог 0x81D8301E 545871 Самец дикобраза мочится на самку в рамках брачного ритуала. Если оба партнера предпочитают золотой дождь, то почему бы и нет. 0x847F39FE 876898 Интересные факты: белоголовый орлан 0x8625268D 876890 Интересные факты: крыса 0x863B96D0 876885 Интересные факты: пума 0x8A182284 724766 Озерную форель сложно найти: она предпочитает холодные и темные таинственные глубины. Попытайтесь поискать в архивах сетевых форумов за 2000 год. 0x8AFB4B22 876888 Интересные факты: скунс 0x8C353D71 724341 Кокани живут в пресноводных водоемах. Как и лосось, кокани умирают сразу после нереста. Вообще-то, не самый плохой способ уйти в мир иной. 0x95C80A4D 453727 У взрослых белохвостых оленей – тридцать два зуба, как и у людей. Но, в отличие от людей, они пользуются зубной нитью после каждого приема пищи. 0x97D0E11F 545887 Вы, должно быть, думаете, что белоголовые орланы – величественные охотники, но на самом деле они едят всякую дрянь и воруют пищу у других птиц. США! США! США! 0x985011CA 545881 Лоси ужасно близоруки, а денег на лазерную коррекцию зрения у них нет. 0x99264889 876908 Интересные факты: кумжа 0x9A4E7293 876902 Интересные факты: малоротый окунь 0xA1DC58E0 876905 Интересные факты: чавыча 0xA27AA1F8 724762 Сибирский хариус известен своим большим разноцветным плавником. Так пусть гордо реет твой плавник, волшебное создание. 0xA3B3A7FB 876914 Интересные факты: индейка 0xA5E06C35 545879 Вапити – травоядные, но иногда они едят мясо – например, птенцов или птичьи яйца. Совсем как сосед по комнате в колледже. 0xAC65DDEB 545873 Зайцы заявляют, что ни разу не проигрывали ни одной гонки, и призывают не верить фейковым новостям черепашьих СМИ. 0xAD5B382E 545867 По сравнению с другими животными того же размера у американского барсука, как и у американского президента, крошечные лапки. 0xB8824DB0 876910 Интересные факты: золотая форель 0xBCFAA2D2 876895 Интересные факты: вапити 0xC09A10F4 876904 Интересные факты: каменный окунь 0xC652F93B 724336 Большеротый окунь похож на малоротого окуня, но рот у него больше. Ну серьезно, из названия же ясно. 0xD674357D 876900 Интересные факты: утка 0xD7BB9497 876907 Интересные факты: хариус 0xD7C565DB 545863 Росомахи – лучшие в своем деле. А именно – в выделении отвратительно пахнущей желтой жидкости из прианальных желез. 0xD7C5B09F 876897 Интересные факты: бизон 0xDC18A1A2 876889 Американский барсук 0xDF9DBFA9 876911 Интересные факты: радужная форель 0xE165424E 724774 Икра веслоноса пользуется спросом, но вы не можете вывезти ее за пределы штата, даже если добыли ее своими руками. И почему правительство считает себя вправе распоряжаться чужими яйцами? 0xE1726F2A 453726 Волки – социальные животные и развивают тесные отношения друг с другом. А еще они любят расфуфыриться и завалиться в клуб всей стаей. 0xE4C90467 876884 Интересные факты: белохвостый олень 0xE52104B3 545861 Эти всеядные животные употребляют в пищу ягоды, рыбу и, если верить министру образования, детей. 0xEE8BD0BC 724338 Каменные окуни – пресноводные рыбы, которые не пугаются людей. Что бы мы ни делали, это не производит на них впечатления. Совсем. 0xF248DAC7 876893 Интересные факты: кабан 0xFA6CBBBF 876909 Интересные факты: озерная форель 0xFBEC11D0 545885 Детенышей бизона называют "рыжими щенками", потому что люди, которые это придумали, не закончили даже начальную школу. А еще люди перебили 50 миллионов этих бизонов. 50 МИЛЛИОНОВ! 0xFF5F645B 724334 Самец-окунь охраняет икринки. Это отцы-домохоязйки подводного мира. 0x011321EF 352565 Отменить приглашение в группу 0x019DE7C6 352854 Проверка вашего кода… 0x01B12111 352563 Отменить приглашение в группу 0x020D54E6 352630 Эта функция требует подключения к Xbox Live. 0x02551A25 352553 Принять приглашение в группу 0x0261BF73 353467 Ваш профиль использует другой пользователь, поэтому вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0x028E8845 352727 Список друзей пуст. 0x02C239F3 353491 Вы возвращены в одиночную игру, так как сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x02F71ADB 352555 Принять приглашение в группу 0x039A492A 352790 В ячейке %i уже есть сохраненная игра. Перезаписать? 0x03EF5417 352844 Введен правильный код. 0x042F9DA2 353446 Посмотреть приглашения 0x05BB6951 352525 Покинуть группу 0x05D99DB0 352689 Раскладка кнопок 0x0625CE75 353357 Войти 0x0687CE8B 353359 Войти 0x06A834D7 352470 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x0857DDA3 352514 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0x08B25CA7 353275 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выполнен переход в главное меню. 0x09601F69 352783 Загрузка не удалась. 0x0983AD2D 352816 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x098D3502 352656 Используемый профиль изменен. Возврат на основной экран. 0x0A4C57B2 353143 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x0D1BDA84 352743 Ошибка загрузки игры. Используемое запоминающее устройство отключено. 0x0D4C7469 353009 Проверяется учетная запись Ubisoft… 0x0D7A3132 353497 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Проверьте соединение. 0x0D8EB6B9 353053 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x0EA8CC23 353534 Кнопка RS 0x0FED1B87 353561 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0x107390B7 353150 достижение 0x10D19049 353148 достижение 0x1151B896 352524 Покинуть группу 0x11ECD2E2 352681 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0x1221CD33 353205 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x12282E28 353578 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x12C20FB6 352515 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0x12C2A040 353377 Подключение к Uplay 0x13ABA85D 352606 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0x145E98E6 352784 Загрузка не удалась. 0x14A23C9C 352926 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x15FB4460 353239 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x1607D76D 353265 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0x16119460 352896 Выйти в главное меню 0x161F34F6 352917 Вы не можете присоединиться к этой сессии в качестве гостя, без профиля Xbox Live, связанного с гостевым профилем. 0x17351458 353367 Войти 0x184E6595 353321 Вы успешно отключились от сети. 0x1907E0A9 352980 Игровая сессия закрыта из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0x1C2641DF 353417 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0x1C7825E3 353598 Вы не подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5. Хотите подключиться? 0x1DB935BA 353044 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0x1E2AFD5D 352481 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x1F6CD261 353111 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x1F83F29A 352874 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x1FB50A66 353331 Отключение не удалось. 0x2095FB99 352641 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат в главное меню… 0x22AB9E46 352761 Ошибка загрузки игры. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0x232DEDDE 352701 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x238CFFED 353133 Продолжить игру 0x24827ABB 352875 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0x24867F79 353003 ScoreboardAction Посмотреть карту игрока 0x268F5E82 352942 Посмотреть карту игрока 0x26B62A29 353526 Кнопка LS 0x271B446C 353588 Введите свой код, чтобы получить эксклюзивный контент. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ и не могут использоваться повторно под другим профилем. 0x27D4C8D4 353016 Запоминающее устройство было подключено или отключено. 0x28FCC8BE 352695 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0x2A618336 353426 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x2A6C627F 353419 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0x2BF1890C 353392 Такой учетной записи Ubisoft не существует 0x2D0D252F 352604 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0x2D1A45C8 352716 Профиль изменен 0x2E6AA559 353524 Кнопка LS 0x2E77E3D1 353506 левый мини-джойстик 0x2FCF94E5 352672 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0x3002EC06 352889 Один из ваших пакетов загружаемого контента поврежден и не может быть использован. 0x3104FDD6 352824 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Хотите продолжить? 0x310FD226 353160 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0x31B059F0 353418 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0x322DA440 353093 RS 0x3275A044 353245 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x3294B553 353113 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x34EC93A6 353560 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0x3534C5F0 353572 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Вам нужно выбрать другое запоминающее устройство, чтобы продолжить. 0x354FAB00 353007 Магазин Xbox 0x355A46F0 352673 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0x3771325F 352753 Вы отключили используемое запоминающее устройство. Возврат в главное меню. 0x37BBE42F 352773 Используемое запоминающее устройство отключено. Выполнен возврат в главное меню. 0x383A222F 353034 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x3982050B 353103 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x3AC04122 353061 Кнопка LS 0x3B853003 352835 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных о прогрессе игры. Хотите продолжить? 0x3B94D7E5 352833 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных о прогрессе игры. Хотите продолжить? 0x3D637678 353170 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0x3E458681 352735 Создать пользов. игру 0x3EAFCE19 352613 Войти 0x3ED081BF 352688 Раскладка кнопок 0x3F3AC772 353375 Подключение к Uplay 0x40EAFB87 352818 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x422BDCC9 353385 Автономный режим 0x4265AEA9 353455 Посмотреть приглашения 0x42B4B3CA 353535 Кнопка RS 0x43B625AB 353191 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 5 потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. 0x43F593DF 353594 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0x440DACFC 353391 Такой учетной записи Ubisoft не существует 0x44136798 353499 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Проверьте соединение. 0x446C659F 353081 LS 0x44A87E68 352863 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0x44B9998E 352865 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0x454A3FA6 353142 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x4667D7D7 352996 Ваши настройки конфиденциальности и сетевые настройки не позволяют вам присоединиться к сессии с ограниченным контентом. 0x4700ED4E 352696 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0x47D7E760 353181 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 5 потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. 0x49A9CE66 352895 Выйти в главное меню 0x4A683CBA 353533 Кнопка RS 0x4B7A5A89 353002 ScoreboardAction Посмотреть карту игрока 0x4B9FE052 353204 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0x4CD1C82E 352702 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x4CFBF175 353303 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы просматривать новости. 0x4DFC5D10 352707 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0x4EA653D7 353190 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 5 потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. 0x4F1BDFCE 353149 достижение 0x4F3D12B9 352642 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат в главное меню… 0x4FD6DE7A 353189 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 5 потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. 0x51B6DF1D 353023 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x52028E5F 353285 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0x525CAF7A 353005 Магазин Xbox 0x5269BEA1 352804 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x52D534D3 352671 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0x53C57D27 353197 Вы не можете использовать эту сетевую функцию, потому что один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сессии Xbox Live. 0x53DFD6A0 353244 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x54457432 353102 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x552B9428 353399 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0x56331506 353159 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0x56E8DEB1 353577 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x5792CB0F 353033 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x5874B829 353141 Продолжить игру с последней сохраненной локации? 0x5899C9E8 352986 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0x59A955B6 353240 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x59EF81F2 353358 Войти 0x5B58F0F2 352785 Загрузка не удалась. 0x5BC71C72 353435 Глава вашей группы присоединяется к матчу. Хотите также присоединиться? 0x5D9F55A2 352554 Принять приглашение в группу 0x5E3451C1 353579 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x5E7B6E96 352564 Отменить приглашение в группу 0x5E90B196 353376 Подключение к Uplay 0x5EC2D8C1 353071 Кнопка RS 0x5ED50B5B 353196 Вы не можете использовать эту сетевую функцию, потому что один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сессии Xbox Live. 0x5FA586F6 353195 Вы не можете использовать эту сетевую функцию, потому что один из профилей имеет ограниченные права и не может подключаться к сессии Xbox Live. 0x5FEAD579 353092 RS 0x609D2C0D 352795 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. 0x647F0DD9 352592 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Это необходимо, чтобы сохранять прогресс. Перейти к выбору устройства? 0x64D39337 352843 Введен правильный код. 0x64D5D553 353153 карта игрока 0x64E497A1 352492 Нет друзей с рангами 0x65F18487 352505 Нет ранга 0x666F7C91 353480 Сыграем в Far Cry® 5! 0x66A120E6 352853 Проверка вашего кода… 0x6803BE29 352772 Используемое запоминающее устройство отключено. Выполнен возврат в главное меню. 0x68E1F2FB 352504 Нет ранга 0x69683680 352803 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0x69917F56 352503 Нет ранга 0x69DCD43C 353539 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0x6AAA55C0 353525 Кнопка LS 0x6C8A97F9 353132 Продолжить игру 0x6DF92640 346455 Для продолжения переподключите беспроводной геймпад Xbox One и нажмите кнопку "A". 0x6EA263AA 352611 Войти 0x6F49F97C 352728 Список друзей пуст. 0x707BEC9C 352533 Удалить из группы 0x71402A83 353445 Посмотреть приглашения 0x71B41076 353131 Продолжить игру 0x72727B5F 353332 Отключение не удалось. 0x739EFBBC 352925 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x74513284 353238 Чтобы начать новую игру, необходимо %d КБ свободного места на запоминающем устройстве. Хотите освободить место для новой игры? 0x754D7D95 352513 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0x76D015C2 352682 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0x76E431F4 353410 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0x77322B07 352718 Профиль изменен 0x779F7F48 353297 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x792A54E8 353386 Автономный режим 0x79517AD1 353121 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0x7A84CA25 353408 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0x7AF26561 353368 Войти 0x7BA81486 353349 Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0x7BD1EC42 352633 Соединение с Xbox Live потеряно. Возврат в главное меню. 0x7BF44788 353409 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0x7C1EC040 346458 Для продолжения переподключите беспроводной геймпад Xbox One и нажмите кнопку "A". 0x7DFD7CEB 353176 Сохраняемая карта содержит загружаемый контент из последнего обновления. Если обновление будет удалено, загружаемый контент станет недоступен. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь в том, что у вас есть последние обновление перед тем, как открыть эту карту. 0x7E27B192 353246 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как сохранение принадлежит не вам. Удалите этот файл или попробуйте загрузить другое сохранение. 0x7E3CDA21 352936 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0x7E7A4E62 353508 левый мини-джойстик 0x7EBCA944 353350 Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0x7EC6A485 353112 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x80A1886F 352471 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0x83A2EB17 353384 Автономный режим 0x842B61C9 352700 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть новости. 0x85AF6456 352584 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0x86867738 352960 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ группу 0x87B3FB43 353276 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выполнен переход в главное меню. 0x88BB55AA 352970 Присоединиться к группе 0x898E52B2 352771 Используемое запоминающее устройство отключено. Выполнен возврат в главное меню. 0x8A716CF5 352600 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Чтобы продолжить, вы должны выбрать запоминающее устройство. 0x8ACD319E 352762 Ошибка загрузки игры. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0x8AEF68D2 353322 Вы успешно отключились от сети. 0x8BABEAA6 353082 LS 0x8CF215DA 353233 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu КБ свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0x8DEF230D 353515 правый мини-джойстик 0x8DF04256 352979 Игровая сессия закрыта из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0x8E792023 352988 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0x8EF20DA7 352733 Создать пользов. игру 0x8FE6CE8B 353284 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0x8FFA44A9 352694 Войдите в Uplay, чтобы посмотреть сетевые списки лидеров. 0x902D5A40 353091 RS 0x90D1A482 353516 правый мини-джойстик 0x922E87BF 352971 Присоединиться к группе 0x9271A904 353323 Вы успешно отключились от сети. 0x933DB595 353437 Глава вашей группы присоединяется к матчу. Хотите также присоединиться? 0x9354773A 352545 Отклонить приглашение в группу 0x945435AB 353428 ДРУЗЬЯ 0x94C1C79A 352883 Ошибка удаления игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0x950419BA 352949 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0x95937258 353582 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется этот значок. 0x9604197D 352717 Профиль изменен 0x961293D3 353298 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0x96387126 353073 Кнопка RS 0x998D93CD 353498 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Проверьте соединение. 0x9A5C00D9 352634 Соединение с Xbox Live потеряно. Возврат в главное меню. 0x9B82FB0B 353101 Невозможно войти в игру. Нет мест. 0x9C29C8D3 353182 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 5 потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. 0x9CDC6C3A 353545 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0x9CFB4EB0 353493 Вы возвращены в одиночную игру, так как сетевой кабель не подключен. 0x9D740FD2 352817 ОШИБКА. Код уже использован. 0x9DB98BB0 353180 Связь с серверами Far Cry® 5 потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. 0x9DC6CD35 353062 Кнопка LS 0x9E735FD9 352583 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0x9F7B170C 353569 Магазин Xbox 0x9FEC08AD 352683 Раскладка мини-джойстиков 0xA10DC29C 352944 Посмотреть карту игрока 0xA1D8A5A3 352493 Нет друзей с рангами 0xA2719E43 352657 Используемый профиль изменен. Возврат на основной экран. 0xA28C61B9 352825 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Хотите продолжить? 0xA29D865F 352823 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Хотите продолжить? 0xA337000E 352706 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0xA411C92B 352778 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xA57D755C 352744 Ошибка загрузки игры. Используемое запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xA5BCA386 353341 Хотите выйти из учетной записи? 0xA67F4673 353600 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0xA7E008C1 353507 левый мини-джойстик 0xA80DAC6C 352834 Вы собираетесь запустить Uplay. Эта операция приведет к потере данных о прогрессе игры. Хотите продолжить? 0xA82422FD 352894 Выйти в главное меню 0xA889420A 353614 Вход выполнен успешно. 0xA8E1015E 352802 ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ КОНТЕНТ 0xA915A7FC 352649 Ошибка сохранения игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xAB7CF1FE 353254 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xAD40CA50 352574 Приглашение в группу 0xAD602CF6 353339 Хотите выйти из учетной записи? 0xAD761DEE 353304 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы просматривать новости. 0xADE762F5 353169 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0xAE79A664 352605 Чтобы выполнить это действие, вы должны выйти из игры. Хотите выйти сейчас? 0xAF8B378D 353540 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0xAFBC6929 353473 Приглашение 0xB13D55CE 353221 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xB1ABD336 353123 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0xB204572B 352809 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0xB22D1166 353596 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0xB282EEA6 353474 Приглашение 0xB374DA86 352810 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0xB3E547F6 352582 Войти в профиль? Если вы не выберете профиль, прогресс будет невозможно сохранить. 0xB4823FE5 353587 Введите свой код, чтобы получить эксклюзивный контент. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ и не могут использоваться повторно под другим профилем. 0xB493D803 353589 Введите свой код, чтобы получить эксклюзивный контент. Все коды УНИКАЛЬНЫ и не могут использоваться повторно под другим профилем. 0xB4EFD284 353283 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0xB59DC0EF 353444 Посмотреть приглашения 0xB5D6561C 352482 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xB6F188C5 353006 Магазин Xbox 0xB702FEB3 353267 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0xB7D51845 352575 Приглашение в группу 0xB939A0A8 352885 Ошибка удаления игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xB99CAA23 353024 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0xBA039634 353492 Вы возвращены в одиночную игру, так как сетевой кабель не подключен. 0xBAD2D6ED 352544 Отклонить приглашение в группу 0xBB61E64A 353541 Вы не можете присоединиться к этому матчу, так как ведущий использует контент, который вы еще не скачали. 0xBC0084F5 353171 Попытка присоединения к игре по приглашению… 0xBC15D38F 353583 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется этот значок. 0xBC38E27B 352632 Эта функция требует подключения к Xbox Live. 0xBD01E116 353400 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0xBD4F93F0 353154 карта игрока 0xBE64ACFA 352811 Недопустимый код. Попробовать еще раз? 0xBE763612 353312 Подключение не удалось. 0xBFB8BE31 353032 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0xBFF53A32 353481 Сыграем в Far Cry® 5! 0xC0A0040C 353234 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu КБ свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0xC2FDFAF4 352708 Введите ключ, чтобы получить доступ к эксклюзивному контенту. 0xC36C9624 353313 Подключение не удалось. 0xC3E888AD 353468 Ваш профиль использует другой пользователь, поэтому вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0xC49914FC 352981 Игровая сессия закрыта из-за недостаточного числа игроков. 0xC5E1BE7F 352494 Нет друзей с рангами 0xC5E45ADF 352635 Соединение с Xbox Live потеряно. Возврат в главное меню. 0xC6471A09 353045 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0xC6D91121 353547 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xC708C07F 353348 Хотите войти в учетную запись? 0xC7D7596A 353043 Ошибка при загрузке рейтингов. 0xC8BF8EA7 352640 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Возврат в главное меню… 0xC8CA1496 352483 Вы не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xC9510A21 352543 Отклонить приглашение в группу 0xC9AAC9D5 353299 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы иметь доступ к сетевому списку лидеров. 0xC9CF85A7 352535 Удалить из группы 0xCAD6871A 353253 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xCBEC6FAD 353427 ДРУЗЬЯ 0xCCDB3865 352534 Удалить из группы 0xCD49077C 352726 Список друзей пуст. 0xCEA52BBC 352943 Посмотреть карту игрока 0xCF0164A1 352951 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0xD05A6A66 352573 Приглашение в группу 0xD072855F 353330 Отключение не удалось. 0xD2129476 352472 Ваши друзья не представлены в этом списке лидеров. 0xD2A90836 353401 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0xD33BE56F 353266 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0xD36768E5 353570 Магазин Xbox 0xD3731CFF 352763 Ошибка загрузки игры. Отсутствует необходимый загружаемый контент. 0xD5C80E9D 352734 Создать пользов. игру 0xD6344303 353025 Сетевой кабель не подключен. 0xD7065B27 352523 Покинуть группу 0xD73105E1 352864 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft, чтобы получить доступ к уникальным дополнениям! 0xD833CF49 353161 Невозможно присоединиться к бою. Нет соединения. 0xD83DDD64 352690 Раскладка кнопок 0xD8F29B61 353366 Войти 0xD94C38BF 352959 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ группу 0xD9EE3841 352961 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ группу 0xD9F94431 353314 Подключение не удалось. 0xDB0A9EC6 353615 Вход выполнен успешно. 0xDBBBE795 353568 Магазин Xbox 0xDE0AC544 352873 Ошибка активации. При активации вашего кода возникла неполадка. Повторите попытку позже. 0xDE57F6C6 353122 Не удалось подключиться к выбранной игре. 0xDF6DDCC9 352658 Используемый профиль изменен. Возврат на основной экран. 0xDFD7CC96 353517 правый мини-джойстик 0xE30B20EB 353390 Такой учетной записи Ubisoft не существует 0xE380B87D 352631 Эта функция требует подключения к Xbox Live. 0xE3F94F8A 353203 На выбранном запоминающем устройстве недостаточно места. Требуется другое устройство как минимум с %u КБ свободного места. 0xE610AE94 353581 Эта игра автоматически сохраняет игровые данные в некоторых точках. Не выключайте питание, когда на экране появляется этот значок. 0xE66C9B9F 353083 LS 0xE67901B9 353274 Сетевой кабель не подключен. Выполнен переход в главное меню. 0xE687C576 352950 ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ДРУГА 0xE72EE028 353255 Вы не можете загрузить этот файл, так как не являетесь владельцем этих данных профиля. Перезаписать файл? 0xE73588BA 352612 Войти 0xE8A1FAA9 352855 Проверка вашего кода… 0xE9A0DC6F 353340 Хотите выйти из учетной записи? 0xEA3D0D6A 353011 Произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже. 0xEAD34978 352845 Введен правильный код. 0xEB933C07 353595 Служба Far Cry® 5 недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. Подробная информация на сайте http://support.ubisoft.com. 0xEC7CD69E 353001 ScoreboardAction Посмотреть карту игрока 0xED423E43 353152 карта игрока 0xED58633E 353232 Для сохранения игры требуется %llu КБ свободного места. Пожалуйста, покиньте игру и освободите больше места на жестком диске. 0xEDA5A1A8 352935 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0xEDB4464E 352937 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка записи выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0xEF5FB0F6 353546 Не удалось загрузить игру. Сохраненная игра повреждена и не может быть использована. 0xEFF89781 353479 Сыграем в Far Cry® 5! 0xF23AE8C5 353063 Кнопка LS 0xF28C3F11 353616 Вход выполнен успешно. 0xF2CE47E8 353305 Вы должны быть подключены к серверам Far Cry® 5, чтобы просматривать новости. 0xF36562A9 352987 Запоминающее устройство с необходимым контентом было удалено во время загрузки. 0xF565A478 353559 Приглашения может слать только первый игрок, который начал игру. Приглашения от других игроков не будут отправлены. 0xF56BB17E 352884 Ошибка удаления игры. Запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xF5A1F59C 352969 Присоединиться к группе 0xF8E9008C 353469 Ваш профиль использует другой пользователь, поэтому вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft. Выполнен переход на основной экран. 0xF9C454D6 353072 Кнопка RS 0xFBD1C792 353457 Посмотреть приглашения 0xFCC19065 353436 Глава вашей группы присоединяется к матчу. Хотите также присоединиться? 0xFCC3583D 352745 Ошибка загрузки игры. Используемое запоминающее устройство отключено. 0xFD6F4418 353222 Вы не можете авторизоваться, используя гостевой профиль. 0xFD7D32CD 346457 Для продолжения переподключите беспроводной геймпад Xbox One и нажмите кнопку "A". 0xFD8486B2 353475 Приглашение 0xFD9E21F3 352927 Загрузка карты не удалась. Ошибка чтения выбранного запоминающего устройства. 0xFEC57A50 353456 Посмотреть приглашения 0x285D35DC 399626 УБИЙСТВ 0x35A33D2C 399625 СЧЕТ 0x3D88AFEC 405516 ЗАХВАЧЕНО 0xD2E29252 399628 СМЕРТЕЙ 0xE9C287E5 399627 УБИЙСТВА (НИП) 0x6D50CCC3 160799 ПРИНЯТЬ 0x2A36B422 345649 ОЦЕНИТЕ ЭТУ КАРТУ: 0x3F1373A2 345812 РЕЙТИНГ 0x8DE058C5 345813 НРАВИТСЯ 0xA91F0FB2 345648 ОЦЕНИТЬ КАРТУ 0xCE4AF020 345814 НЕ НРАВИТСЯ 0xD9F54D0B 345650 НЕ ОЦЕНИВАТЬ 0xE0FA20A8 345815 Вы уже оценили эту карту 0x32A1F464 843316 ОСВОБОДИТЕ АВАНПОСТ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, НЕ ДАВ ВРАГАМ ПОДНЯТЬ ТРЕВОГУ 0x3504115C 241553 АВАНПОСТ 0x382EF3E6 241554 ОСВОБОДИТЕ АВАНПОСТ 0x4AE85180 843315 ОСВОБОДИТЕ АВАНПОСТ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0x5DFE97D3 853809 АВАНПОСТ ОСВОБОЖДЕН: ВАС НЕ ЗАМЕТИЛИ! 0x5EBB7C4D 853808 АВАНПОСТ ОСВОБОЖДЕН: ТРЕВОГА НЕ ПОДНИМАЛАСЬ! 0x890CE0CC 245673 АВАНПОСТ ОСВОБОЖДЕН! 0xA6C2F2A7 843313 ОСВОБОДИТЕ АВАНПОСТ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0xACEFD6C6 843314 ОСВОБОДИТЕ АВАНПОСТ, НЕ ДАВ ВРАГАМ ПОДНЯТЬ ТРЕВОГУ 0xDCC2259C 843312 ОСВОБОДИТЕ АВАНПОСТ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ 0x1C1F4C11 843328 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0x1C206634 241550 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ 0x295C7224 843326 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ 0x37511DF0 843327 УБЕЙТЕ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0x5C09229A 245671 ВСЕ ВРАГИ УБИТЫ! 0x5DFDAC31 241549 ШТУРМ 0xAE2245CA 251650 ВРАГОВ УБИТО: {0}/{1} 0x0431D208 841047 ЗАДАНИЕ – НАЙТИ ФИНИ 0x0703C79A 716521 Прости, ключ выпал у меня из кармана где-то на поле. Если уберем урожай, найти его будет куда проще... 0x5D3A60D1 841051 Секта захватила водоочистную станцию. Они отравляют питьевую воду Блажью. Блажью! Бедные люди! Отправьте кого-нибудь, чтобы помешать злодеям. 0x625F3461 711033 Ключ от склада 0x72D4EB35 841050 ЗАДАНИЕ – УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ТРАНСПОРТ 0xB0ACB338 841048 Блажь сгубила моего ребенка. Его смерть на совести этого ублюдка – Фини. Он работает с растениями в оранжерее Джессопов. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь сжег эти растения, тогда мерзавец наверняка вылезет из своей норы. Тут-то мы его и прикончим. 0xB39EA6AA 716522 ПОМНИ 0xC6498A05 841049 Сектанты развозят Блажь на грузовиках и лодках. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь уничтожил их транспорт. Там мы положим конец распространению Блажи. Нанесем мощный удар по "Вратам Эдема"! 0xD6C25551 711032 Доступ на склад ограничен. Чтобы попасть внутрь, нужен ключ, его можно взять около палатки, но прежде нужно спросить разрешения у Крестителя. Будьте бдительными, мы должны охранять Вдоводел. 0xE9A701E1 841052 ЗАДАНИЕ – ВОДООЧИСТНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ 0x4A748A6C 584452 Жен. 0x558DE0A9 584453 Муж. 0x09B87F8F 534078 Для тех, кто любит стрелять издалека. И не забывайте, что Земля круглая. НЕ плоская. 0x0D992441 282934 ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТСЯ УВЕЛИЧЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН 0x11ABE83F 534074 Выбор профессиональных стрелков-спортсменов, которые сражаются за золото. Награды за участие – для тех, кто не умеет побеждать. 0x19C628E7 534080 Ваше оружие станет практически бесшумным. Не волнуйтесь, что форма квадратная. Углы не прибавляют шум. 0x1B446E72 534075 Для тех стрелков, кто любит меткость. Или стрелометчиков? Может, стрелометчиц? 0x1C1BBD81 82907 Используется для бесшумной стрельбы. Бесшумной и смертоносной. 0x209DFB21 534065 Улучшенный прицел 0x25C86AD6 128332 Позволяет быстро найти цель и увеличивает точность стрельбы. Станьте настоящим лучником! Может, и медаль дадут. 0x32DD4F16 534064 СНАЙПЕРСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ ADV-X 0x3C4F89FD 886363 Улучшение "захват цели" 0x443D3A6D 534062 Улучшенный прицел 0x498D6FD3 82892 Глушитель 0x4C50FAB5 534068 Прямоугольный глушитель 0x4ED2BC20 534063 Снайперский прицел 0x51B8316B 82901 Коллиматорный прицел 0x5C2EADDD 534066 Прицел большой дальности 0x674B9D44 534076 Для настоящих охотников. Если не забудете взять с собой оленью мочу и набраться терпения, с этим прицелом ваша рука не дрогнет. 0x69D95BAF 886364 Улучшенный тактический прицел автоматически наводится на транспортные средства. 0x705EB884 128330 Голографический прицел 0x750B2973 534077 Выбор настоящих снайперов. Перед выстрелом задержите дыхание. Задержите... Удерживайте... Еще... Огонь! 0x82A4CCCE 128329 Коллиматорный прицел для лука 0x834E8ADC 534073 Разработка для военных и правоохранительных органов. Отработает свой срок и уйдет в отставку. 0x85CD7556 824791 Охотничий прицел 0x89A82C27 82912 Быстрый захват цели, повышенная точность. Эта красная точка изменит ваш взгляд на мир. 0x92EEEEE7 82906 Увеличивает количество патронов в магазине. 0x94A22E9C 82896 Снайперский прицел 0x979BF2F0 282932 Прицел L-CAM 0xA62E0245 127233 Оптический прицел 0xAB22A56A 534213 Уменьшает отдачу и повышает точность. Выбор современных охотников на крупную дичь. Не для старперов, над которыми даже собака смеялась. 0xB7965B97 128331 Увеличенный топливный бак 0xBE8EFAB2 82913 Позволяет быстро найти цель и увеличивает точность стрельбы. 0xC134FCCE 82911 Максимально увеличение, профессиональная сетка прицела. Будто новые очки купил. 0xC7783CB5 82893 Увеличенный магазин 0xD05BA704 824792 Уменьшает отдачу и повышает точность. 0xD6D8588E 534061 Тактический прицел 0xD7321E9C 128333 Позволяет быстрее отметить цель и увеличивает точность стрельбы. Попасть стрелой в стрелу теперь проще простого. 0xDC3EFE75 82897 Голографический прицел 0xF3B8D017 127234 Оптический прицел, снабжен контрастной прицельной сеткой. 0xFEB47738 534212 Снайперский прицел 0x0C5C7D1E 373007 Quest_GenericВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВУЙТЕ с объектом 0x1081D622 373012 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ пленника 0x1A600C36 426263 Игровой элемент 0x1A69C2D9 426264 Прототип зала для проверки кирпичей 0x22300AE7 373023 Quest_GenericОТМЕТЬТЕ цель 0x31F34637 373011 Quest_GenericИСЦЕЛИТЕ союзника 0x3A7A19DB 425828 Quest_DestroyСОЖГИТЕ цель 0x3F6AA7F8 373000 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ цели 0x42FEB282 373015 Quest_EscortСОПРОВОДИТЕ союзника 0x5E534CDF 373008 Возьмите в руки weapon 0x5FE3AE32 373024 Quest_GenericСФОТОГРАФИРУЙТЕ цель 0x6A305AE3 373020 Quest_GenericПОКИНЬТЕ область 0x71151612 373001 Quest_KillСБЕЙТЕ С НОГ цель 0x72AA6E79 425829 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ тело 0x72E959B7 373026 Quest_GenericДОПРОСИТЕ цель 0x73EA7F21 372999 Quest_KillУБЕЙТЕ цель 0x870C3F7C 373013 Quest_GenericОГЛУШИТЕ цель 0x9BD425DC 373009 Quest_GenericУСТАНОВИТЕ КОНТРОЛЬ над объектом 0x9F250AD1 373025 Quest_GenericПОДСЛУШАЙТЕ разговор 0xB29BC861 426883 Объектов получено 0xB6A20FEB 373022 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ цель 0xBD7B99BC 373018 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ объект 0xC71C5FFD 425827 Quest_GenericВОЗЬМИТЕ объект 0xE053F62E 373006 Quest_GenericПОЧИНИТЕ объект 0xF6D7EB83 373021 Quest_GenericОТОЙДИТЕ от цели 0xFAF0FC41 373014 Quest_GenericСЛЕДУЙТЕ за целью 0xFF1ECA8C 373019 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до места 0x05D874A4 828940 Поместите башкотряса из "Assassin's Creed® Истоки" на приборную панель своей тачки – и вы словно перенеслись в жаркий Египет. 0x15D72671 853426 Получить 0x16C88C04 828931 Футболка Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x18A2527B 828909 Бейсболка бейсбольной команды округа Хоуп 0x1AC7A88E 828901 Пес по кличке Бумер (комикс) 0x24CEAACA 828942 Все из этого набора можно использовать везде. Разрешаем! Не жмись – поделись. 0x2BDFE995 828921 Эксклюзивный саундтрек 0x2C3BF729 828919 Эксклюзивный набор обоев для рабочего стола 0x2CEC6895 828943 Башкотряс Far Cry® 4: Безумие 0x2FD33EA4 828930 Оставайтесь крутым всегда. Ощутите мощь! Вашему персонажу это пойдет. 0x303B1427 880116 В магазинах доступна новая раскраска для машин. 0x31E9582D 828935 Башкотряс Far Cry® 3: Безумие 0x330C71EC 875165 ПЕРФЕКЦИОНИСТ 0x34ECD792 828915 Набор "Смертоносные материалы" 0x3970651E 828905 Набор бейсбольного болельщика 0x3B1EBF88 828926 Войдите в учетную запись Ubisoft на официальном сайте Far Cry® 5, чтобы получить эту культовую раскраску для оружия! 0x3F3CE159 828899 MP5k 0x435E5E56 828932 В этой футболке вы точно спасете мир. Вас даже будут звать героем. 0x4D348029 828910 Поможет вам выделиться из толпы. 0x4F517ADC 828902 Погрузитесь в мир приключений Бумера, нарисованный настоящим фанатом. 0x504EA6F6 828939 Башкотряс Assassin's Creed® Истоки 0x57209E59 875167 НА СВЯЗИ 0x617A05C0 828916 Включает ножи и заряды взрывчатки: все, что нужно, чтобы убить человека одним движением запястья. 0x647F8A7F 828936 Этот башкотряс будет отлично смотреться на приборной панели. Не забывайте, что такое безумие. 0x65B463B3 876664 Этот пистолет-пулемет обожает ближний бой. Замкнутое пространство – это его стихия! 0x66AD0C53 875166 ПОКАЖИ МНЕ ДЕНЬГИ! 0x6CE6B74C 828906 Подходит самому преданному поклоннику бейсбольной команды округа Хоуп. 0x6E886DDA 828925 Раскраска для оружия Far Cry® 5 0x71587898 828941 Набор фаната Far Cry® 5 0x797ABAC7 828944 Этот башкотряс будет отлично смотреться на приборной панели. Станьте безумным покорителем дорог. 0x79AD257B 828920 Обои Far Cry® 5 для рабочего стола. Подходят для экранов с разрешением 4K. 0x79F8956E 887842 Вы получите расходуемые предметы после задания. 0x7A45ECF6 828929 Костюм Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0x7BA2D52D 880111 Вы можете выбрать новую машину в любом гараже. 0x7E493BC7 828922 Выберите любимую композицию из саундтрека Far Cry® 5. 0x85E6E624 828927 Костюм Far Cry® 5 0x898C84B3 853432 Получить награду 0x8BB2EF20 828924 Ва-а-а-а-а! 0x8D85912F 828918 Продемонстрируйте всем свою значимость для сообщества. Вы внесли большой вклад в его развитие и за это получаете награду! 0x8DA7E926 728757 Вы можете выбрать набор бейсбольного болельщика в меню настройки персонажа. 0x911C9200 828903 Бейсбольный маслкар округа Хоуп 0x93263098 853429 Получить приз 0x936E9182 882125 В магазинах "Вертолеты" доступна новая модель. 0x98F165CC 728756 Привяжите свою учетную запись Ubisoft, чтобы бесплатно получить набор бейсбольного болельщика. 0x9B87E110 853433 ЗНАЧОК ПОЛУЧЕН 0x9B8BC503 828937 Костюм Rainbow 6®Siege 0xA0CF68FC 828934 Ощутите мощь, но не спешите пускать ее в дело. Просто наденьте этот головной убор и идите убивать злодеев. 0xA5F8A10B 880114 В гаражах доступен новый башкотряс. 0xAA98DC0D 853431 ОЧКИ ПОЛУЧЕНЫ 0xB0DF199F 880112 В меню настройки персонажа добавлены новые предметы одежды. 0xB0EEACBF 828912 Болейте за команду округа в этих прекрасных шортах. 0xB18AD57B 882289 {0} – выполнено 0xB8C815C4 880005 UBISOFT CLUB 0xBB18C194 853424 НАГРАДА ДОСТУПНА В CLUB 0xBDF106C2 828913 Кроссовки бейсбольной команды округа Хоуп 0xBFAD8121 875107 ПРИВЕТСТВУЕМ 0xBFC722AA 828907 Футболка бейсбольной команды округа Хоуп 0xC48A4052 828904 Авто для ярых фанатов бейсбола и тех, кто любит совершать круги почета. 0xCE1D1751 828938 Сделайте своего персонажа действительно уникальным с костюмом из Rainbow 6®Siege. Будьте готовы ко всему. 0xCF9BCC56 880108 Вы можете выбрать новое оружие в любом магазине. 0xD0703476 828928 Вернитесь в 10 000 год до н. э., нарядив своего героя в костюм Far Cry® Primal. 0xD26CF7B1 709020 Награда UPlay – тест 0xD813437D 828917 Футболка сообщества 0xDB513600 880115 В магазинах доступна новая раскраска для оружия. 0xDB868795 853427 Посмотреть снаряжение 0xDC5CF185 853425 НАГРАДА ПОЛУЧЕНА 0xDE243D72 828923 Башкотряс Rabbids® 0xE198D1FC 728758 Доступ к данным откроется после окончания установки и освобождения острова Датча. 0xE55466FB 853430 ПРИЗ ПОЛУЧЕН 0xE5787EED 828911 Шорты бейсбольной команды округа Хоуп 0xE867D490 828914 Эти кроссовки не подведут вас в ответственный момент. 0xEA4A42D7 172339 Действие выполнено. 0xEA51F0F8 828908 Лучший способ показать свою верность любимой команде. 0xF5177308 853428 ЕЖЕНЕДЕЛЬНОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО 0xF5223EC8 880113 В меню снаряжения доступны новые предметы. 0xF559BAAE 828933 Головной убор Far Cry® 3: Blood Dragon 0xC34FAF8E 886048 Quest_GenericСТОЛКНИТЕ тела Ангелов в огненные ямы 0x015ED719 850321 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x0567AC36 850310 Яростный монстр 0x18629C8E 850313 Красный ром 0x1900A440 850322 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x4C967612 850319 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x4DF44EDC 850318 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 5 Desc 0x50F17E64 850315 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 2 Desc 0x54C8054B 850324 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x83F3DE98 850303 Синий порошок 0x86A89D79 850317 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 4 Desc 0x9BADADC1 850316 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 3 Desc 0x9F94D6EE 850323 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xCA0204BC 850320 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xCE3B7F93 850311 Бог ты мой 0xD33E4F2B 850312 Кекс на пляже 0xD6650CCA 850314 (PH) 2CAB Classic Rebel Base Skin 1 Desc 0x318B8CDB 662219 ОПЕРАТИВНАЯ ДИРЕКТИВА ВНА 0x3433152F 662220 ДИРЕКТИВА – ОБРАЩЕНИЕ С НЕРАЗОРВАВШИМИСЯ БОЕПРИПАСАМИ ПРОДОЛЖАЙТЕ СБОР ВРАЖЕСКОГО ОРУЖИЯ В ЭТОМ СЕКТОРЕ ДО ПОЛУЧЕНИЯ ДАЛЬНЕЙШИХ УКАЗАНИЙ. СОБЛЮДАЙТЕ ОСТОРОЖНОСТЬ! НЕКОТОРЫЕ СУББОЕПРИПАСЫ ИМЕЮТ ДИАМЕТР 64 ММ И МОГУТ БЫТЬ ГДЕ УГОДНО. ОЗНАКОМЬТЕСЬ С УСТАВОМ, ЧТОБЫ УЗНАТЬ, КАК ОБЕЗОПАСИТЬ СЕБЯ. 0x49401377 662222 Хюйнь, Как закончишь обучение, запроси перевод сюда – у нас отличное подразделение, припасов навалом, и командир времени зря не теряет. Он умеет обращаться с предателями – отправляет их поплавать с крокодилами! Думаешь, я шучу? Приходи, увидишь. Поспорим, кого сожрут первым. 0x525BB9E1 823467 ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ 0x546FA064 662216 КОМАНДУЮЩИЕ СЕКТОРОМ СРОЧНО!! ЗАДЕРЖИТЕ ВСЕХ ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНЫХ ЛИЦ И ПОДГОТОВЬТЕ ИХ И ПЛЕННЫХ ВРАЖЕСКИХ СОЛДАТ К ДОПРОСУ. ОКАЖИТЕ ИМ ВСЮ НЕОБХОДИМУЮ МЕДИЦИНСКУЮ ПОМОЩЬ И ОБЕСПЕЧИВАЙТЕ ПИЩЕЙ И ВОДОЙ ДО ВСТРЕЧИ СО СТАРШИМ ОФИЦЕРОМ. ОБО ВСЕХ СХВАЧЕННЫХ АМЕРИКАНСКИХ ЛЕТЧИКАХ НЕМЕДЛЕННО ДОКЛАДЫВАЙТЕ В РАЗВЕДЫВАТЕЛЬНУЮ СЛУЖБУ. 0x94D6CAF2 823468 Брат Боевые действия неожиданно переместились к деревне, и мы попали в ловушку. Я отправил детей прочь отсюда. Они пройдут через перевал и окажутся в безопасности. Это рискованно, но оставаться здесь опаснее. У меня есть оружие, так что я попытаюсь защитить скот. Надеюсь, ты прочтешь это, и узнаешь, где я. Буду ждать тебя на пастбище в горах. Удачи! 0x97FC876F 662217 ПРОЩАЛЬНОЕ ПИСЬМО 0xA6149DF2 823464 БОЕВОЙ ПРИКАЗ 0xE9A5CCAA 662218 Муж, Я больше не могу, твои пчелы сводят меня с ума. Я устала от их укусов. Я ухожу от тебя и возвращаюсь в город, пока эти мелкие твари не свели меня в могилу. Ты думаешь, что они помогут тебе разбогатеть, но это не так. Прощай! 0xF42CB255 662221 ПИСЬМО БРАТА 0x17643613 533381 ЛИДЕР 0x3216BBFA 533380 АССАСИН 0x58F6BD21 843243 ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИК 0x6C418350 533379 ОТСТУПНИК 0xA5B73074 498858 СПЕЦ ПО ВЫЖИВАНИЮ 0x8F423F3B 882566 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: смотрите под ноги, иначе вы можете упасть с обрыва и разбиться! 0x0598DB9B 260742 Напарник возродился 0x1B26F44F 663823 ACTION_CYCLENEXT Выбрать след. 0x2665AB3B 296119 Напарник обезвредил все устройства сигнализации 0x3F0D32CB 348476 Напарник обезвредил устройство сигнализации: %d/%d 0x44245DBC 343106 Игра все еще открыта 0x575DA5E3 716518 ИГРОК 2 0x6E0AF7E5 328196 Поиск игроков для вашего матча 0x80768046 260739 Напарник поделился аптечкой 0xBBF4C4BC 846022 Соединение с напарником установлено. 0xBFF1B1DA 663824 ACTION_CYCLEPREVIOUS Выбрать пред. 0xC3C7E24F 328195 Поиск открытого матча 0xC47BB7CC 260741 Напарник погиб 0xC6D180C2 260740 Напарник передал вам боеприпасы 0xC8CC7267 811239 Вы присоединились к игре (ведущий {0}). 0xCE27186C 846020 Соединение с напарником... 0xCE38762C 848789 Теперь вам доступен режим сетевой игры. 0xCE54F459 716517 ИГРОК 1 0xD1A04F34 846021 Ошибка соединения с напарником. 0xE2EF486E 877009 Партнер по совместной игре сменил наемника в вашем отряде. 0xF3B322C5 846016 Соединение с напарником по совместной игре потеряно. 0xFA056080 260746 Подбор игроков отменен 0xFDDC354D 260743 Замечен напарник 0x057342E9 245676 ВЫ УСПЕШНО СКРЫЛИСЬ! 0x59DAE1B5 241560 ДОСТИГНИТЕ ЗОНЫ ЭВАКУАЦИИ 0x5A372FC1 843338 ДОСТИГНИТЕ ЗОНЫ ЭВАКУАЦИИ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ 0x5D7E403B 882201 IGE_ICON_EXTRACTION_ZONE ДОСТИГНИТЕ ЗОНЫ ЭВАКУАЦИИ 0x801A7B77 843341 ДОСТИГНИТЕ ЗОНЫ ЭВАКУАЦИИ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0xA69A09D2 843342 ДОСТИГНИТЕ ЗОНЫ ЭВАКУАЦИИ ЗА ОТВЕДЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, НЕ ДАВ СЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИТЬ 0xC707E500 241559 ЭВАКУАЦИЯ 0x2E660608 426332 Вы покинули район. 0xC4BB4760 425830 Quest_GenericЗАЩИТИТЕСЬ от нападающих 0x7900AF9F 703349 {0} 0xC71AC89D 703350 {0} 0xCCBC3F9F 703351 {0} 0x156A223D 880522 День Лютых Зомби 0x09E7F05C 364513 2 – Текстуры FC4 0x1E9CE41F 364514 1 – Текстуры FC5 0x0908E466 886346 ИНСТИНКТ ВЫЖИВАНИЯ: ШЕСТОЕ ЧУВСТВО 0x0DE911A8 886351 Возьмите STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDбинокль и нажмите ACTION_AIRSTRIKE, чтобы вызвать поддержку с воздуха в выбранное место. Если поблизости есть STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDактивные зенитные орудия, вы не сможете STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDэто сделать. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУничтожьте зенитные пушки при помощи STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвзрывчатки, чтобы вы могли запрашивать поддержку с воздуха в области. За каждую выполненную задачу вы получите возможность запросить 1 дополнительный авиаудар (за выведение из строя зенитного орудия вы получите 3). Максимальное количество запросов - 5. 0x217B41CA 886347 Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Шестое чувство" автоматически отмечает врагов, которые вот-вот вас увидят. Он позволяет подсветить противника и незаметно устранить его. Вы будете реже подвергаться нападениям животных. 0x24AF2A49 886343 Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Адреналин" увеличивает скорость передвижения пригнувшись. Враги в радиусе 10 метров будут отмечаться автоматически. 0x3E5CA2F1 886341 Навыки инстинкта выживания упрощают игру в скрытном режиме и дают вам преимущество над противником. Совершайте STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDтихие убийства, используя атаки ближнего боя или бесшумное оружие STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD, чтобы открыть эти навыки. Всего их 4. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Адреналин", STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Призрак", STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Шестое чувство" и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Хищник". Если вас STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDзаметят, вы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDпотеряете все навыки инстинкта выживания. Не волнуйтесь, достаточно совершить новые тихие убийства, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвернуть их. 0x43366F2D 886348 ИНСТИНКТ ВЫЖИВАНИЯ: ХИЩНИК 0x7DBCE297 886342 ИНСТИНКТ ВЫЖИВАНИЯ: АДРЕНАЛИН 0xAA987642 886350 ПОДДЕРЖКА С ВОЗДУХА 0xB81C2AA1 886340 ИНСТИНКТ ВЫЖИВАНИЯ 0xC0554BAE 886349 C навыком STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Хищник" вы станете элитным наводчиком и при помощи бинокля сможете отмечать врагов, находящихся за стеной. Противники в радиусе 20 метров будут подсвечиваться автоматически. 0xCE29F72B 886345 Навык STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Призрак" позволяет вам тише ходить, бегать и прыгать. Также снижает урон от падения. 0xDEEA643E 886344 ИНСТИНКТ ВЫЖИВАНИЯ: ПРИЗРАК 0x0598AA1F 711830 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x4438EBBA 711829 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома Лорелов 0x256602BF 850461 Пустынный залив 0x38633207 850462 Стальное небо 0x68AEA3B4 850458 Надежный металл 0x741E9121 850454 Каноничный выпуск 0xBF424284 850456 Тактический кошмар 0xEE3AD11A 850460 Напарник детектива 0xF28AE38F 850452 Синяя тоска 0xF33FE1A2 850982 КРОВАВОЕ СЕРЕБРО 0x026A8F1C 582454 Записка мужа 0x081F31A3 582455 Путь Веры наконец-то готов принять посвященных. Это последняя надежда для упрямых заблудших душ. Священная тропа избавит их от низменных желаний и приведет в Блажь. Теперь у каждого будет шанс спастись 0x151A011B 582461 Хватит, Брайан. Сколько можно тебя упрашивать? Этому осетру на самом деле 200 лет. Он, наверное, весит целую тонну. О нас напишут в газетах! Разве не ты всегда хотел перещеголять Скайлар? Это рыба твоей мечты. Я все подготовил. Нужен только еще один крепкий мужичок вроде тебя, чтобы выудить этого красавчика. Приезжай в округ Хоуп. Не пожалеешь. 0x23D4B49C 541227 Бар "Холлихок" 0x24B97085 554524 Дом Барлоу 0x2C081F21 711711 Мы стоим на краю бездны. Там, внизу – будущее человечества. Люди не ведают, какой механизм они создали, но мы знаем. Мы и только мы избраны пережить катаклизм и создать новый мир. Все мы – ангелы, и только нам ведом обратный путь в сад Эдема. Мы одна семья. Я – ваш Отец. Вы – мои дети. Вместе мы придем к Вратам Эдема. 0x2C2C582B 662141 Плантаторский дом 0x301060A3 711712 Обещание Иосифа 0x316ED63E 711720 Временное название записки 5 для F4_HERO_01 0x3327753A 875155 Письмо деда 0x33829581 582456 Путь 0x429357C5 711717 Временное описание записки 4 для F4_HERO_01 0x475E6E5D 662147 Поселение фермеров 0x47944E9C 541219 Лагерь рейнджеров 0x4B56A6B0 662138 Все еще дымящееся место крушения истребителя. 0x4D93DC64 582443 Письмо Иосифа 0x5052A0BB 582460 Услышьте 0x52BEE304 711716 Временное название записки 3 для F4_HERO_01 0x53295E77 662146 Бункер на случай воздушного налета для сил, размещенных в плантаторском доме. 0x54D3840A 541225 Центр просвещ. "Врат Эдема" 0x5795C2A1 662135 Склад на реке 0x58D2A010 582463 Ты нашел мою записку, лады, слушай. В этом регионе есть "Ангелы". Зомби, которых так просто не остановить. Если ты вдруг нарвешься на них, СТРЕЛЯЙ В ГОЛОВУ! Иначе они не отстанут. Береги себя! 0x5F96677D 711715 Временное описание записки 3 для F4_HERO_01 0x61BABA26 582464 Предупреждение: 0x61C0BE2A 582440 Великий хаос обрушится на человечество. Земля пропитается кровью, и крики грешников грянут страшным хором. Праведный меч сразит слабых и неверующих. Восстав из праха этого мира, вы и ваши родные вновь обретете ангельскую суть. 0x6D3BAF8B 662137 Место крушения истребителя 0x89CF8460 711719 Временное описание записки 5 для F4_HERO_01 0x8E8B430D 582453 Брент, Мы уходим. Забудь о бункере. Сектанты знают, где мы. Они уже в третий раз пытались завербовать меня. Все так же хотят, чтобы я убивал мирных жителей с их самолета. Признались, что, возможно, придется разбираться и с полицией. Они намекают, что тебе не поздоровится, если я, а заодно и ты, не присоединимся к ним. Никто не смеет угрожать моему мужу. Такие дела. Мы еще поготовимся к новой мировой войне. Просто не здесь. Твой супергерой, Трэвис 0x94CAB4D8 711713 Временное описание записки 2 для F4_HERO_01 0x95F59E35 582458 S.O.S. 0x96676B17 711710 Семья Иосифа 0x9719DD8A 711718 Временное название записки 4 для F4_HERO_01 0x98407886 662140 100-мм зенитная установка, защищенная огромными валунами. 0xA26560C9 662148 Семейная ферма, находящаяся к востоку от реки. 0xA78F718A 582441 Видение Иосифа 0xA7FFD52B 662139 Орудие на скале 0xB5F29192 704005 Бункер Датча 0xBA847B17 541221 Слово Иосифа 0xBDB0213F 541229 Столпы Эдема 0xC343E206 582457 Прекрасная женщина прячется в марине, она в опасности, но я ничего не могу сделать, поэтому, пожалуйста, если вы читаете это, спасите Аделаиду, и вы больше никогда не будете нуждаться ни в смузи, ни в масле для загара! Кстати, я Ксандер, и тоже не откажусь от помощи. 0xCA86072B 875156 Привет, парень. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, забери мою зажигалку и найди старину Реда. Он знает, что надо делать, мы с ним вместе были во Вьетнаме. Рядом с ним ты будешь в безопасности. Люблю тебя. Дед 0xCAB711A9 554522 Дом Васкес 0xCDDAD5B0 541223 Дом Макклина 0xD0CBDC89 662142 Старый дом французского плантатора колониальных времен. Сейчас здесь располагается командный центр ВНА. 0xDE46D2BE 582459 Сегодня мы все собрались здесь с одной целью. Неважно, откуда мы, где были и что делали. У каждого есть возможность спастись. Нужно просто пройти по Пути, который указала нам Вера. Мы все – дети Отца. Мы можем поступить мудро и отправиться к Вратам Эдема. 0xE754CC84 711709 Мы – "Врата Эдема", и Проект – наша миссия. Мы изгои в этом мире, мы – отверженные. Мы стремились приобщиться к церкви, но наградой нам были лишь слова презрения и высокомерная жестокость. Каждый из нас носил клеймо, которое должно было унизить, разделить нас и лишить достоинства. Под этим тяжким бременем мы опустили взор и потеряли путеводный свет истины. Забыли, что были совершенны. Были ангелами. 0xEEE3B320 662144 Здесь держат пленных, прежде чем казнить их или перевезти в другое место. 0xF1F45744 582442 Дорогая Сара, Ты чувствовала, что тебя отвергла твоя страна и твои так называемые друзья. Ты была одинока, и Бог направил тебя ко мне. Ты была готова войти в мою семью и впустить меня в свое сердце, поэтому я протянул тебе руку дружбы. Пусть все знают, что теперь ты одна из нас. Пройди путем Веры. Прочитай, что написано на камнях, услышь мое послание и узнай, что значит моя любовь. Тогда мы будем вместе. Искренне твой, Иосиф 0xF4C9E8B0 711714 Временное название записки 2 для F4_HERO_01 0xF625AB0F 582462 Неотправленное письмо 0xF8B8B57A 662143 ЛАГЕРЬ ВОЕННОПЛЕННЫХ 0xFB158C85 662145 Бункер на плантации 0xFF2410D8 662136 Старое складское помещение у плантации. 0x007E751C 841208 ИАКОВ СИД 0x244E18EE 841209 ОТЕЦ 0x81FA3F4F 841207 ВЕРА СИД 0xEF72A833 841206 ИОАНН СИД 0x010812F0 858897 Записка Илая 0x08B0C322 549398 Пещера Бо 0x0A39323C 847543 Сыны и дочери Уайттейла рождаются свободными. Мы сделаем все, чтобы выжить. Мы никогда не бросаем своих. Мы будем сопротивляться, пока не свергнем тиранов. 0x0F7CE2E3 847557 Проклятые сектанты продолжают сгонять людей в группы и уводят неизвестно куда. Илай собирает отряд выживальщиков, мы хотим выяснить, куда уводят пленных. На это может уйти пара дней, но за меня не беспокойся, я вернусь. Не забудь: дверь открывай только тому, кто скажет пароль. Скоро увидимся. Береги себя. - Тревор 0x0FDD073B 391728 Хижина Купера 0x1BB8BE27 847553 Я так больше не могу. Я следовал всем советам для выживальщиков, что смог скачать в Интернете, и купил основные припасы, но еще одна тарелка риса – и я кого-нибудь загрызу нахрен. Мне насрать, что там, снаружи, творится, я пойду и сожру бургер, стейк... твою мать, что угодно, лишь бы это было вкусно. Мэтт 0x1D4B2C80 847552 Перемещения сектантов 0x4559B7C2 847558 Записка 0x47F19337 847547 Do it again All or Nothing Piece of Me We’re Nuclear Dirty Sunshine Two Feet Here Comes Trouble Wake Up Pig Time Rush Quack Attack Walks Like A Duck Black Gold 0x53303D57 847544 Клятва выживальщиков 0x572539AD 835900 Быстро нацарапанная записка 0x5AF4A38F 858898 Как видишь, дела у нас идут скверно. Мы с Уити спрятали в лесах кое-какое снаряжение и припасы, так что, если тебе что-то позарез надо, бери. В Уайттейле нам для друзей ничего не жалко. -Илай 0x62D827CA 847546 Записка 0x75ABB1DE 847551 6:17 – Прошла стая Судей. Где-то четверо, ушли на запад 7:23 – Грузовик с пленными, уехал на север 8:12 – Патруль на вседорожниках, уехал в лес на запад 8:47 – Груз Блажи, ушел на север 10:03 – Вертолет – С запада на северо-восток 13:21 – 2 грузовика с боевиками, на юг 15:15 – Патруль на вседорожниках, уехал на восток 0x7FB7F3B4 391729 Хижина Редтейла 0x84F2FED7 847556 Завещание Роджера 0x8CAD4092 847545 Тэмми, Я знаю, что ты меня не поймешь, и я тебя прощаю. Ты слышала Отца, но не поняла, о чем он говорит. Врата Эдема дали мне то, чего мне не хватало: смысл жизни. Благодаря Отцу я знаю, что мне делать и кем я должен стать. Я бы хотел пройти этот путь вместе с тобой, но понимаю, что это несбыточная мечта. Нам всем приходится чем-то жертвовать. Навеки твой, Марк 0x8E8C98F5 835931 На случай экстренной ситуации рядом с хижиной Купера есть убежище. Просто спустись вниз и захлопни дверь. Оставайся в бункере, пока опасность не минует. Олд Сан Аутфиттерс. 0x96D45681 550110 Хижина Оспри 0xB10CF2E9 835932 Хижина Купера, инструкции на крайний случай 0xBB3C2734 847550 Записка 0xBEF7627B 847549 Дэн Пойми, мы больше не могли ждать. Чертовы эдемщики вернулись, и мы поняли, что это наша последняя возможность выбраться отсюда живыми. Помнишь то место, о котором мы говорили? Мы будем ждать тебя там, если пройдем через КПП. Я буду молиться за тебя. До скорой встречи. - Синди 0xC41BDDBA 835930 Илай, нам опасно здесь оставаться – слишком много сектантских патрулей вокруг. Сегодня я уезжаю вместе со своей семьей. Я тут припас для тебя кое-что – найдешь снаружи, в тайнике под землей. Прости, Илай, но я должен позаботиться о семье. - Нил 0xC4AF2C7E 847548 Список песен радио Уайттейл 0xC5285CDD 847555 Мне очень жаль. Я орал, я стучал... блин, я даже стрелял. Гребаный медведь не уходит. У меня кончилась вода, тут душно, я ослабел и еле ползаю. Если вы увидите Кэрол, скажите, что я ее люблю, пусть остается у сестры. Там безопасно. - Роджер 0xD9447537 847554 Записка 0xDACB660B 391731 Волчье логово 0xE1D36617 391727 Парк для пикников Оберлин 0xFFA5934F 848352 Вышка Хаскелла 0x0C7ECF57 823623 Внимание всем. Готовимся к реорганизации. Новые люди прибывают в бункер так быстро, что мы не успеваем всех разместить. То же самое и с припасами, что поставляют конвои. Как бы странно это ни звучало, нам следует набраться терпения и планировать все заранее. Методы отбора и категоризации уже разрабатываются. Ждите новостей. 0x1C899AF8 811833 Кто-нибудь видел ключ от шкафчика с оружием? Я потерял его, пока весь день возился с новичками. Боюсь, как бы Иоанн не прознал об этом. Если кто-то решил таким образом пошутить надо мной, прекращайте! Т. Дж. 0x73BF7DC2 823613 Мой новый отец 0xA814FBC8 811832 ПОТЕРЯН КЛЮЧ 0xB8E3AE67 823622 Реорганизация 0xC7221CF2 823614 Я как будто переродился; мне дали второй шанс. Есть Отец, который меня любит – так, как никто раньше не любил. Внешне я был взрослым человеком, соответствующим стандартам. Но душа моя была иной: внутри меня жил измученный, запуганный и покалеченный мальчик. Тогда я был во власти отрицания и страха. Сегодня же меня ведут вперед благожелательность и любовь. 0x0DDC14FD 883973 Quest_GenericПРИВЕДИТЕ В ЧУВСТВО Акулу 0x4A4E0FD0 682774 Угроза взрыва Если видите индикатор взрывчатки, значит, вы находитесь в радиусе поражения. 0xA4406EFC 682776 Tip: Placeholder Death Explosion Tip for Loading Screen 3 0xD3475E6A 682775 Tip: Placeholder Death Explosion Tip for Loading Screen 2 0x79F98FC4 728788 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0xC2AC9914 728787 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до дома Грейс 0x22436E3D 851409 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x2C42B3D4 851398 Горячее масло 0x3147836C 851399 Мармелад 0x341CC08D 851401 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Base Skin 1 Desc 0x3A1D1D64 851408 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x618A12DF 851396 Синий воротничок 0x64D1513E 851404 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Base Skin 4 Desc 0x6F8BCF36 851411 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x77D5BC6F 851406 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x79D46186 851403 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Base Skin 3 Desc 0xA4D71C93 851410 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xAF8D829B 851405 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Base Skin 5 Desc 0xB288B223 851402 (PH) QUAD_HUNTING Base Skin 2 Desc 0xE71E6071 851397 Виноградная лоза 0xF141CEC1 851407 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xFA1B50C9 851400 Пожарный красный 0x0254EC96 857596 Выполните не менее 25 быстрых убийств в ближнем бою (кампания). 0x02AF2CCC 857585 Где говядина? 0x031F6308 857557 Потратьте не менее 50 000$ в автомагазинах (кампания). 0x03C69133 857552 Умелые руки 0x071B9185 857548 Убейте сектанта выстрелом в голову из лука или винтовки с расстояния не менее 150 м (кампания). 0x07364E76 857547 Купите все модификации для одного оружия (кампания). 0x08E1B05E 857495 Освободитель 0x091047DB 857469 Откройте для себя Блажь (одиночная кампания). 0x0B0F282F 857578 Убейте не менее 25 противников из огнестрельного оружия, управляя транспортным средством (кампания). 0x0CA9331D 857472 Идите до конца (одиночная кампания). 0x0D45856B 889482 0x0D4774EC 857553 Изготовьте 25 предметов (кампания). 0x0D5D3E80 857517 Уничтожьте водоочистное сооружение сектантов – пусть помучаются от жажды (одиночная кампания). 0x0F0111D1 857594 Словно птица 0x11D7916B 857584 Забейте быка до смерти голыми руками (кампания). 0x171DBD4F 857576 Военная хитрость 0x175CD4C5 857567 Ад на колесах 0x1B15EEFC 889495 0x1B975653 857527 Сыграйте 5 игр в режиме "Герой Arcade". 0x1BEF1F10 857543 Профессиональный рыболов округа Хоуп 0x1FA4D329 857583 Продайте не менее 20 рыб (кампания). 0x1FD87CB6 889485 0x2070F158 857460 Станьте воплощением гнева (одиночная кампания). 0x214DD3F5 857515 Уничтожьте водоочистное сооружение сектантов – пусть помучаются от жажды (одиночная кампания). 0x22307CD5 889492 0x22F2CD8A 857536 Одержите не менее 10 побед в совместном режиме, играя на картах из категории "Лучшие" (Arcade). 0x2640A657 857593 Пролетите не менее 5000 м в костюме-крыле (кампания). 0x2B74C081 857528 Герой ARCADE 0x2D85CD89 857601 Убейте 5 врагов, выведя из строя их транспортные средства (кампания). 0x2E96DECC 857544 Получите все 4 удочки (кампания). 0x2F3EF0C2 857489 Не будь хикки 0x30DEE5F9 857498 Сборщик 0x30E98432 857505 Смейтесь в лицо опасности: выполните трюки Клатча Никсона во всех регионах (одиночная кампания). 0x3A10DBB5 857555 Главное – мода 0x3DE05F37 857532 Убейте 100 противников на картах для сетевой игры в режиме Arcade. 0x401E0D36 857577 Отвлеките не менее 15 врагов, бросая камни или банки (кампания). 0x403FBDD9 857533 Пройдите в одиночку или в совместной игре не менее 10 карт из категории "Лучшие" (Arcade). 0x44C227DD 857568 Задавите не менее 20 противников (кампания). 0x46902789 857492 Бывали, пробовали 0x48DC1C9D 857525 Поклонник ARCADE 0x49951992 889480 0x49D0790A 857591 Слаженная команда 0x4C6DD96A 857571 Уничтожьте не менее 5 противников при помощи трактора (кампания). 0x4F7BE981 857559 Потратьте не менее 50 000$ в автомагазинах (кампания). 0x4F7E8FEF 857523 Вызовите гнев Вестника (одиночная кампания). 0x4F98FEA9 857509 Опробуйте самолет Ника. Вы ведь не боитесь высоты? (одиночная кампания). 0x52B49895 857538 Одержите не менее 10 побед в совместном режиме, играя на картах из категории "Лучшие" (Arcade). 0x5542851E 857606 Получить все трофеи. 0x5666A6A3 857588 Подлые твари 0x56AAF291 857514 Насладитесь торжеством разрушения имущества сектантов в каждом регионе (одиночная кампания). 0x576353F6 857494 Освободите 5 областей от сектантов (кампания). 0x58BD93E6 857518 Заманите пуму обратно домой (одиночная кампания). 0x58E4815E 857574 Уничтожьте или обездвижьте одновременно 4 транспортных средства одной бомбой (кампания). 0x5B464DD9 857463 Помогите ребенку появиться на свет (одиночная кампания). 0x5BB2A8D3 857476 Спасите маршала от Блажи (одиночная кампания). 0x5D73190D 857506 Соберите по 1 экземпляру всех коллекционных предметов. Вдруг пригодятся (одиночная кампания). 0x5EC3979D 889487 0x5EF5C478 857497 Следуйте подсказкам и завершите 3 охоты за сокровищами (одиночная кампания). 0x5F5526F0 857503 Смейтесь в лицо опасности: выполните трюки Клатча Никсона во всех регионах (одиночная кампания). 0x603975CE 857534 Любитель ARCADE 0x611ED0B6 857457 Завершите вступление, освободив остров Датча (одиночная кампания). 0x613A8103 857508 Соберите по 1 экземпляру всех коллекционных предметов. Вдруг пригодятся (одиночная кампания). 0x63831E60 857597 Лицом к лицу 0x646ECB88 857487 Отбросьте скепсис и помогите Ларри (одиночная кампания). 0x67303791 857542 Получите все 4 удочки (кампания). 0x68F2266C 889483 0x699E74BF 857589 Убейте бизона, используя только оружие ближнего боя (кампания). 0x6AC0FAEB 889493 0x6C23D02A 874935 Всего смертей 0x6CC5B37A 857586 Забейте быка до смерти голыми руками (кампания). 0x6F7CA24A 857461 Помогите ребенку появиться на свет (одиночная кампания). 0x6FD08393 857490 Кто все эти люди? Поговорите с 50 жителями округа Хоуп (одиночная кампания). 0x70913E49 857499 Следуйте подсказкам и завершите 3 охоты за сокровищами (одиночная кампания). 0x70DCC47B 857455 Завершите вступление, освободив остров Датча (одиночная кампания). 0x72435ED5 857575 Отвлеките не менее 15 врагов, бросая камни или банки (кампания). 0x74C4AD5C 857545 Купите все модификации для одного оружия (кампания). 0x754B3A18 857587 Убейте бизона, используя только оружие ближнего боя (кампания). 0x7C2DA34C 857510 На честном слове и одном крыле 0x7CD3BD56 857477 Блаженство 0x7D67C881 857539 Сдружитесь с Хёрком, совместно уничтожив 15 машин (кампания). 0x7D91F7E4 857535 Пройдите в одиночку или в совместной игре не менее 10 карт из категории "Лучшие" (Arcade). 0x7F5ED3EE 857464 Пройдите Первое испытание (одиночная кампания). 0x8010D8E6 874937 Рыбы поймано 0x801CE2BE 857549 Призрак 0x80B05D71 857491 Завершите все испытания рыболовов и охотников (кампания). 0x8110644C 857562 Приобретите не менее 3 машин, чтобы заполнить гараж (кампания). 0x82084276 857582 Торговец рыбой 0x853C671D 857579 Воин дорог 0x862C783A 857526 Достигните уровня 20 в режиме Arcade. 0x87E03308 874934 Быстрых убийств 0x8958E873 857551 Изготовьте 25 предметов (кампания). 0x8BB966D9 857556 Потратьте не менее 1000$ на одежду (кампания). 0x8BF58538 857561 Полный гараж 0x8D860BBA 344569 Far Cry® 5 0x8FF5B344 857502 Выполните 3 дополнительных задания в Хоупе (одиночная кампания). 0x9420427F 857522 Пнуть осиное гнездо 0x998404F3 857573 Смерть с небес 0x9A12EA9D 857531 Охотник ARCADE 0x9AA5EB8D 857592 Выполните не менее 3 заданий вместе с другом (кампания). 0x9C392540 857501 Что дальше? 0x9D242761 857483 Спасти помощника Пратта 0x9D5EB01C 857546 К бою готов 0xA074BE2A 857488 Кто все эти люди? Поговорите с 50 жителями округа Хоуп (одиночная кампания). 0xA07D8C37 857581 Продайте не менее 20 рыб (кампания). 0xA2521D77 857566 Задавите не менее 20 противников (кампания). 0xA4FD3AFA 889491 0xA5C5CD81 889498 0xA5E2C6F5 857565 Уничтожьте 10 самолетов, управляя любым летательным аппаратом (кампания). 0xA90863F8 857598 Выполните не менее 25 быстрых убийств в ближнем бою (кампания). 0xA99B0102 880946 Набор трофеев Far Cry® 5 0xA9D51A26 857511 Опробуйте самолет Ника. Вы ведь не боитесь высоты? (одиночная кампания). 0xAB581773 874936 Прогресс: кампания 0xAC484083 857459 Ты – Гнев 0xB04E09A9 857478 Спасите маршала от Блажи (одиночная кампания). 0xB0F56BD1 889499 0xB3E29F8D 889481 0xB4487248 857572 Уничтожьте или обездвижьте одновременно 4 транспортных средства одной бомбой (кампания). 0xB62BF287 857475 Спасите помощника Хадсон (одиночная кампания). 0xB66973A8 889494 0xB76C8A5A 857520 Заманите пуму обратно домой (одиночная кампания). 0xB8AC6058 857560 Приобретите не менее 3 машин, чтобы заполнить гараж (кампания). 0xB9B90F9B 857550 Убейте сектанта выстрелом в голову из лука или винтовки с расстояния не менее 150 м (кампания). 0xBD2EE5C9 857580 Убейте не менее 25 противников из огнестрельного оружия, управляя транспортным средством (кампания). 0xBD68CCB0 857602 Получите половину доступных навыков (кампания). 0xBDE22D12 889496 0xBE84CE79 857521 Вызовите гнев Вестника (одиночная кампания). 0xBE8D8839 889497 0xBEAAEEF2 857507 Барахольщик 0xBF4C8738 857474 Спасти помощника Хадсон 0xBFCD05D4 889488 0xBFEF17E2 857468 Пройти путь 0xC01BCD65 857558 Щедрый клиент 0xC1B5EC8D 857500 Выполните 3 дополнительных задания в Хоупе (одиночная кампания). 0xC3F8AAED 857486 Научный факт 0xC40B20B7 857470 Идите до конца (одиночная кампания). 0xC5653D66 857504 Самый сучий сукин сын 0xC8A17B16 857524 Достигните уровня 20 в режиме Arcade. 0xCC0D75BF 857467 Откройте для себя Блажь (одиночная кампания). 0xCC12F242 857600 Взрывоопасный сюрприз 0xCC680E60 857519 Замурчательно 0xCD81D0F5 857541 Сдружитесь с Хёрком, совместно уничтожив 15 машин (кампания). 0xCD8E9E7D 857569 Уничтожьте не менее 5 противников при помощи трактора (кампания). 0xCE05367B 857599 Убейте 5 врагов, выведя из строя их транспортные средства (кампания). 0xCE5A33C8 857466 Пройдите Первое испытание (одиночная кампания). 0xCEA74B74 857484 Спасите помощника Пратта (одиночная кампания). 0xD14EB626 857540 Лучший друг Хёрка 0xD3FE55D6 889486 0xD4BDC9B6 857570 Удобрение 0xD4E93581 857529 Сыграйте 5 игр в режиме "Герой Arcade". 0xD8AD648D 889490 0xDA2157AF 857471 Вместе навсегда 0xDA7A4F7D 857516 Канализационная крыса 0xDAAA3518 857563 Уничтожьте 10 самолетов, управляя любым летательным аппаратом (кампания). 0xDCB4667A 857603 Спец по выживанию 0xDCBF83F4 889489 0xDD19ADE9 857462 Особая доставка 0xDEB22081 857481 Спасите шерифа Уайтхорса (одиночная кампания). 0xDF66DCC0 857482 Спасите помощника Пратта (одиночная кампания). 0xE0674082 857480 Спасти шерифа Уайтхорса 0xE096F3D7 857456 Искра 0xE0B5867B 857493 Завершите все испытания рыболовов и охотников (кампания). 0xE1FEE8B4 857473 Спасите помощника Хадсон (одиночная кампания). 0xE20F5DAE 874933 Всего убийств 0xE2D8EA9F 857554 Потратьте не менее 1000$ на одежду (кампания). 0xE3DE3952 857465 Только ты 0xE5F464B0 857605 Мы всегда в тебя Верили 0xE8A5FB7C 889479 0xE996AE1B 857537 Чемпион ARCADE 0xEBB445B3 857595 Пролетите не менее 5000 м в костюме-крыле (кампания). 0xEC57888E 889484 0xED7874C7 857513 Возмутитель спокойствия 0xEDE31642 857479 Спасите шерифа Уайтхорса (одиночная кампания). 0xF0B6F263 857458 Станьте воплощением гнева (одиночная кампания). 0xF4C6D48C 857564 Летчик-ас 0xF5508194 857530 Убейте 100 противников на картах для сетевой игры в режиме Arcade. 0xF963731A 857485 Отбросьте скепсис и помогите Ларри (одиночная кампания). 0xFA7AD30E 857512 Насладитесь торжеством разрушения имущества сектантов в каждом регионе (одиночная кампания). 0xFC22DE32 857590 Выполните не менее 3 заданий вместе с другом (кампания). 0xFF2F2547 857604 Получите половину доступных навыков (кампания). 0xFFED6CA0 857496 Освободите 5 областей от сектантов (кампания). 0x0C709093 728801 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в амбар с призраками 0x33074D91 728798 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в дом О'Хары 0x7011B548 728799 Quest_GenericВКЛЮЧИТЕ электричество 0x9579C129 728800 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x15AA6C06 838732 Идет установка всего игрового контента (некоторые функции недоступны): {0}% 0x1D43DC8A 715442 Возможны эпилептические припадки, связанные с повышенной чувствительностью к свету. Небольшой процент людей подвержен припадкам от воздействия визуальных эффектов, например мерцающего света или изображений, которые могут появляться в видеоиграх. Люди, не испытывавшие ранее подобных приступов и не страдающие эпилепсией, могут не знать о своей болезни, которая может спровоцировать эпилептические припадки, связанные с повышенной чувствительностью к свету. Симптомы этих приступов могут быть различными. К ним относятся: головокружение, искажение визуального восприятия, судороги лицевых мышц, нервный тик, подергивание либо дрожание рук или ног, потеря ориентации, спутанность либо кратковременное помутнение сознания. Припадки также могут сопровождаться потерей сознания или конвульсиями, в результате которых можно упасть или удариться о находящиеся рядом предметы и получить травму. Если вы обнаружили у себя любой из этих симптомов, немедленно прекратите играть и проконсультируйтесь с врачом. Родители должны следить за состоянием детей и спрашивать у них о наличии вышеописанных симптомов, так как дети и подростки более подвержены таким приступам, чем взрослые. Риск возникновения эпилептических припадков, связанных с повышенной чувствительностью к свету, можно снизить, если принять следующие меры: сидеть как можно дальше от экрана, использовать экран с меньшей диагональю, играть в хорошо освещенной комнате, не играть в сонном или усталом состоянии. Если вы или ваши родственники страдаете припадками или эпилепсией, перед началом игры обязательно проконсультируйтесь с врачом. 0x2B25A38A 181513 СООБЩИТЬ ОБ ОШИБКЕ 0x7547451F 160795 СООБЩИТЬ ОБ ОШИБКЕ 0x8ABE5A6B 838734 ПРОГРЕСС УСТАНОВКИ: {0}% 0x9A149DAE 881048 Все события в игре Far Cry® 5 вымышленные. Действие игры происходит в современном мире и в ней отражены современные реалии, но все совпадения с реальными событиями или реально существующими людьми случайны. Сюжет, имена, персонажи и происшествия в игре придуманы исключительно в развлекательных целях. Ни одна правительственная служба не давала свое официальное разрешение на использование своего названия или логотипа и не рекламировала игру. 0xAAE16217 874918 ОТКРЫТЫЙ МИР 0xCA964409 715428 ВНИМАНИЕ! ПРОЧИТАЙТЕ ПЕРЕД ИГРОЙ 0xCACFD752 715441 ПРОЧИТАЙТЕ ПЕРЕД ИГРОЙ 0xFE604047 838733 Эта функция в данный момент недоступна. Повторите попытку позже. 0x026F1FCC 792197 ПОКУПКА СОВЕРШЕНА 0x08476F37 842021 Подключитесь к сети, чтобы открыть наш магазин. 0x0BEDB84D 886263 Большой набор 0x10372B07 880991 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ: БОЛЬШОЙ НАБОР 0x13A1634E 885964 400 БЕСПЛАТНО! 0x1DB297EB 880992 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ: НАБОР XL 0x1F5717A9 812835 ACTION_CONFIRM_SHOPMENUS ОК 0x46769C44 882597 Ожидание подключения сетевых служб… 0x482B130B 845697 ПОВЫШЕНИЕ 0x4C842E15 812838 Серебряные слитки недоступны. 0x50C0E6BF 887384 Ошибка при получении серебряных слитков. Повторите попытку позже. 0x5F163DFF 847939 ЛУЧШАЯ ЦЕНА 0x6041CCDF 886264 Набор XL 0x64A653D8 885963 50 БЕСПЛАТНО! 0x67301B91 880990 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ: СРЕДНИЙ НАБОР 0x754DD572 885970 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x8C3D94B0 880988 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ 0x8C725D55 887839 Серебряные слитки Far Cry®5 можно использовать в течение 6 месяцев после получения. 0x8DC5F6ED 885965 1050 БЕСПЛАТНО! 0x927BC8B9 886265 Набор XXL 0x9D3F26F2 880989 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ: МАЛЫЙ НАБОР 0xA0D81669 887838 Серебряные слитки ({0}) удалены из вашей учетной записи. 0xA30FB039 885971 + {0} БЕСПЛАТНО! 0xAA0A3583 792222 ПОКУПКА ОТМЕНЕНА 0xAF8F09DF 887837 До удаления серебряных слитков ({0}): {1}. 0xB1373760 886262 Средний набор 0xB403BC04 880993 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ: НАБОР XXL 0xB8C6DBC6 842022 ACTION_REDEEMCODE ПОГАСИТЬ КОД 0xBCDA3D76 847940 {0} БЕСПЛАТНО 0xBE0D0FFD 812836 В настоящее время нет доступных продуктов. 0xC2F8FA86 837673 {NEW PROMOTION!} 0xCC1CB913 847938 РЕКОМЕНДОВАНО 0xCF201263 842020 Премиум-предметы за серебряные слитки, привязаны к учетной записи Ubisoft и не пропадут. 0xD4A22E2F 792223 НЕ УДАЛОСЬ СОВЕРШИТЬ ПОКУПКУ 0xE5687FC4 812837 Доставка со склада 0xEC40A2C6 886261 Малый набор 0xFAC2C67B 885966 2250 БЕСПЛАТНО! 0x2D75E0A4 840941 Совместная игра – костюм 0x77D59F7A 840937 Совместная игра – верх 0xE0DBFCAB 840940 Совместная игра – них 0x009216C3 256805 Совместная игра 0x0C46A510 328129 Измененная гравитация 0x0DBD9BB4 256795 Только выстрелы в голову 0x1040459B 328133 Убить одним выстрелом 0x18F7EC91 328134 Измененный урон 0x299A6827 256793 При обнаружении 0x2D2C062C 872867 Цели видны 0x2EC28C34 328132 Модифицированный интерфейс 0x3ECA3FE8 872865 Выделить НИП 0x4687C436 328130 Без убийств 0x4A2AE3AE 328124 Если поднялась тревога 0x4B37EF70 256803 Таймер 0x4E5C89C4 256796 Бесконечные боеприпасы 0x503CA024 328128 Без регенерации здоровья 0x6235072A 328136 Высокий прыжок 0x83213BA8 328131 Без костюма-крыла 0x8527C325 328135 Лихач 0x9AB256BB 256792 Штурм 0x9ABA0A29 256789 Аванпост 0xAAC543A9 256794 Непобедимый 0xAB500FA8 256788 Точка эвакуации 0xB3792117 256790 Охота 0xD4AE4F98 872866 Охотничий инстинкт 0xD9041557 328125 Смерть от одного выстрела 0xEC08D400 872864 Боеготовность врагов 0xF6AE1F6A 256806 Одиночная 0xF72DD5A8 825459 Не убивать мирных жителей 0xFDA7FB7B 328127 Без ручного лечения 0x2D7256D6 855516 ACTION_PAGE_QUESTS_DISABLED 0x2F670D31 685112 ACTION_RADIO_ONOFF Вкл./выкл. радио 0x3FD03D35 641236 ACTION_PAGE_WORLDMAP 0x488CC2C3 855503 ACTION_PAGE_WORLDMAP_DISABLED 0x539C1840 641238 ACTION_PAGE_PERKS 0x575FED64 641481 ACTION_IRONSIGHT Установить заряд с ДУ ACTION_SHOOT Взорвать заряд с ДУ 0x5E7DA4D9 855517 ACTION_PAGE_SQUAD_DISABLED 0x6279A911 876698 ACTION_SHOP_EQUIP_RB ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ 0x651EBB2E 641237 ACTION_PAGE_CHALLENGES 0x8B4ECAD9 641480 ACTION_IRONSIGHT или ACTION_SHOOT Заложить мину 0x9F8D76C0 876694 ACTION_BUY_RB КУПИТЬ 0xA1617F1D 876695 ACTION_CUSTOMIZE_RB ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ 0xA561FD16 876699 ACTION_SHOP_APPLY_RB ПРИМЕНИТЬ 0xA8E4EBE8 880126 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT (ПРОКРУТКА) СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0xAF432CC3 876696 ACTION_UNEQUIP_RB УБРАТЬ 0xBBE27497 876697 ACTION_SELL_RB ПРОДАТЬ 0xBFB3F847 855515 ACTION_PAGE_PERKS_DISABLED 0xC177E6E6 656521 ACTION_BRIGHTNESS_ADJUST НАСТРОЙКА ЯРКОСТИ 0xC27A5D75 855514 ACTION_PAGE_CHALLENGES_DISABLED 0xC828E096 877768 ACTION_UP_DOWN ПРОКРУТКА ВВЕРХ/ВНИЗ 0xCD7BDA22 876527 ACTION_ROTATE_WORLD_MAP ВРАЩЕНИЕ 0xD4F9E041 641240 ACTION_PAGE_SQUAD 0xD7BE43AD 876700 ACTION_SHOP_ATTACH_RB УСТАНОВИТЬ 0xFF2140F6 641239 ACTION_PAGE_QUESTS 0x6F2F7458 817820 0x8D398833 658831 0x97DEC855 658829 0xC7517829 658833 0xD1254E41 658835 0x2017A6A3 850770 Шоколадная молния 0x2429A95F 850764 Ожидание в золоте 0x69E10854 850768 Серебряное цунами 0x6DDF07A8 850773 Серый линкор 0x70DA3710 850774 СИНИЙ ТИГР 0xA2BDDBF1 850766 Злая фуксия 0xA683D40D 850772 Зеленый заговор 0xBB86E4B5 850971 КРАСНЫЙ ГВАЛТ 0x0FC8788A 850994 Яркость солнечного света 0x2E3F287D 850991 Фаза Луны 0x46FB67FA 682652 Угол солнца 0x6E94E716 682650 Внешний размер солнца 0x726ADE79 682651 Яркость солнечного диска 0x9F03BBBF 851006 Угол наклона Луны 0xA064661E 682649 Внутренний размер солнца 0xC3112B12 850993 Широта (Солнце и Луна) 0xCADA370C 850992 Размер луны 0xE772C745 850995 Яркость лунного света 0x080B7BAC 151123 Пули, выпущенные через утяжеленный ствол, летят точнее и наносят больше урона на дальней дистанции. Но точность при стрельбе от бедра понижается. 0x132CB135 32757 Большой магазин. Чем больше патронов, тем веселее. 0x1371D375 118562 ПОЛНЫЙ ЧОК 0x140A4E93 118559 Модифицированные подающий механизм и пружина спускового механизма, увеличивающие скорострельность. 0x18451255 151122 УТЯЖЕЛЕННЫЙ СТВОЛ 0x3E59A275 32748 Простой боевой прицел без увеличения, позволяющий точно прицелиться на малых дистанциях. 0x46DD4F54 162575 Насадка на ствол, уменьшающая громкость выстрела. 0x4B9D2097 69152 ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ 0x57476CF4 31903 ГОЛОГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0x5BC31F5A 162574 ГЛУШИТЕЛЬ 0x660F18F4 32749 Телескопический прицел для тех, кто предпочитает держать дистанцию. 0x6789584D 118561 Удлиненный ствол, увеличивающий дальность стрельбы за счет уменьшения точности при стрельбе от бедра. 0x79BA7334 119919 УЛУЧШЕННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0x79DAB661 118558 БЫСТРЫЙ ВЫСТРЕЛ 0x7A4DAE67 119917 МОЩНЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0x7DC9C07D 118564 ДУЛЬНЫЙ ТОРМОЗ 0x829E1387 119922 Продвинутый прицел с небольшой кратностью. 0x8542137D 118565 Устройство, используемое для уменьшения отдачи. Но при этом лишний груз замедляет работу с оружием. 0x8C189E0E 119913 СНАЙПЕРСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0x910E7E08 119914 Прицел для дальнего боя с яркой прицельной сеткой для быстрого и легкого прицеливания. 0x92ED764D 119916 Механический прицел с тритиевыми вкладками, позволяющими целиться более точно. 0x96179E97 118566 ОБЛЕГЧЕННЫЙ СТВОЛ 0xAF5C9B56 118560 УДЛИНЕННЫЙ СТВОЛ 0xBAC99D81 32752 Прицел без увеличения, рассчитанный на бой на средних дистанциях. 0xC7AD494C 118563 Насадка на стволе, рассеивающая картечь по горизонтали. Приносит пользу тому, кто умеет целиться. 0xCBA22DF9 31908 УВЕЛИЧЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН 0xCCA771BF 172086 УЛУЧШЕННЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0xD3F09A22 69153 Насадка на ствол, уменьшающая громкость выстрела, но снижающая урон 0xDD9639F5 119918 Мощный прицел с изменяемой кратностью. Идеален для стрелка, предпочитающего работать с очень больших дистанций. 0xDFED28A2 31899 КОЛЛИМАТОРНЫЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0xEDBDDB3C 119920 Винтовочный прицел с подсвеченной прицельной сеткой для тех, кто предпочитает не подпускать к себе врага. 0xF0438325 31900 СНАЙПЕРСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0xF669868F 118567 Облегченный ствол, позволяющий целиться точнее. 0xF7047C25 119921 ОПТИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0xFABA811B 119915 НОЧНОЙ ПРИЦЕЛ 0xF33A42D3 880521 Темное время 0x82248166 32327 Ошибка сохранения 0xD9F860E2 32344 Ошибка сети 0xD52E5A58 825683 Разведданные 0x772880BE 345751 СЛУЧАЙНАЯ КАРТА 0x94C5176A 345654 ДОБАВИТЬ В ИЗБРАННОЕ 0xB290A2F1 348172 ДОСТУПНА СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ ИГРА 0xE4B08AA7 345652 ДРУГАЯ КАРТА 0x0B3BF3CF 534823 Карта 0x1B71A755 283780 ДРОБОВИК 0x34DE4086 283778 ПИСТОЛЕТ 0x43266357 534822 Взрывчатка 0x43631EF7 283782 РУЧНОЙ ПУЛЕМЕТ 0x482937A2 534819 Броня 0x530E915D 534817 Модификация 0x5419FABA 283779 ПП 0x667C411B 283786 ЛУК 0x6E24B873 534821 Расходники 0x6EE76BAA 534824 Раскраска 0x73EA1D2C 534826 Транспорт 0x7E18ABBC 283783 СНАЙПЕРСКАЯ ВИНТОВКА 0x83117D9E 534818 Боезапас 0x83D531A4 534825 Метательное оружие 0x8C0BBDBC 283784 ГРАНАТОМЕТ 0xB9B4CB57 283787 СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ 0xC29ABEB2 534827 Модификация 0xDE79F514 534828 Оружие 0xEB217A10 283781 ШТУРМОВАЯ ВИНТОВКА 0xF297FAA9 283785 ОГНЕМЕТ 0xFCE92D7B 887899 Нажмите ACTION_MOVE, чтобы ИДТИ. 0x188C9842 841721 0xF59E68D2 841729 0x1E97425B 584106 Персик 0x1DCA433E 881119 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Соберите 3, чтобы автоматически изготовить STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDАПТЕЧКУ. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В джунглях. 0x1E6F2C95 882421 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Позволяет поджигать разные вещи! STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0x22E3E572 882426 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Воспламеняют цель при попадании. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0x577B8F6C 882427 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Подрывают цель при попадании. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0x6E2A39D2 882418 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Для бесшумного убийства врагов. Тс-с-с! STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0x89E76778 882424 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывает объекты при помощи дистанционного подрыва. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0xA153C7B9 882422 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывает объекты при помощи бесконтактного детонатора. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0xA6DCF9E5 882419 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Делает ба-бах. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0xB9388C0F 882420 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Создает дымовую завесу. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0xCD5C9E04 882423 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Взрывает врагов, транспорт и многое другое. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: В игровом мире. 0xD2D23062 882425 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМЕНЕНИЕ: Привлекает диких животных. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГДЕ НАЙТИ: На трупах животных. 0x2542E691 850736 Премиальная раскладка AKM-S "Воин" 1 0x2ED86112 850746 Жеваная зелень 0x33DD51AA 850745 КРАСНЫЙ СИГНАЛ 0x688A479A 850740 Премиальная раскладка AKM-S "Воин" 3 0x7E15F0A1 850742 Горячая картошка 0xA3D6943F 850738 Премиальная раскладка AKM-S "Воин" 2 0xB01260E5 852348 (PH) AK_Short – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xE584B2B7 852349 Шоколадный апельсин 0xF881820F 850744 Стручок ванили 0x0987902C 851273 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x0CDCD3CD 851265 Голландская печь 0x1482A094 851272 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x20C0AA8B 851280 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x389ED9D2 851275 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x411472C6 851267 Канарейка 0x594A019F 851270 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x5C11427E 851268 Автозагар 0x6D080B80 851278 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x755678D9 851277 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x8A48A163 851266 Выжатый лайм 0x974D91DB 851269 Сердцеед 0xBE0AAB7C 851276 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xC2DB4389 851274 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xDFDE7331 851271 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0xEB9C792E 851279 (PH) TRUCK_2CAB_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x06C87C23 364350 02 – Арки 0x0CE98A65 364348 01 – Строения 0x18BAE52C 364345 01 – Небольшие объекты 0x1B52285E 364352 04 – Чортэны 0x3365E923 364346 02 – Контейнеры и ящики 0x48EC24B5 364344 02 – Объекты 0x4BE6AA04 364339 02 – Декали 0x553AA8D3 364337 04 – Разное 0x59394006 364356 05 – Техника 0x5983BBB0 364336 06 – Снег 0x82411339 364354 06 – Укрытия и лестницы 0x84A7A707 364340 03 – Природа 0x9B546D6B 364357 01 – Мобильные объекты 0xA18A3054 364353 05 – Руины 0xA3FDD59C 364343 03 – Вода и лед 0xA53951A4 364349 01 – Маленькие постройки 0xA968614D 364358 02 – Стационарные объекты 0xBBE89EB3 364351 03 – Мосты 0xC430330F 364338 01 – Трупы 0xD581110F 364341 01 – Пещеры 0xDD588E86 364342 02 – Камни 0x20412706 730288 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ сейф 0xB94876BC 730287 Quest_GenericВЫСЛЕДИТЕ Теда 0xBA245DC7 730286 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до водопада Ошикван 0x072C21ED 851455 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x21DAF419 851444 Голубика 0x2481B7F8 851452 CUT(PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Base Skin 4 Desc 0x39848740 851451 CUT(PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Base Skin 3 Desc 0x52BAF3BF 851458 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x6C125512 851446 Лимонад 0x711765AA 851447 Рассвет 0x744C264B 851449 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Base Skin 1 Desc 0x81B85343 851454 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x99E6201A 851459 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xA74E86B7 851445 Ящерица 0xBA4BB60F 851448 Сани Санты 0xCC70F248 851456 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xD42E8111 851457 (PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xEFDD645D 851453 CUT(PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Base Skin 5 Desc 0xF2D854E5 851450 CUT(PH) HELICOPTER_M_CIVILIAN Base Skin 2 Desc 0x1E1FE0F6 710281 INTERACTION_FACEBUTTONRIGHT 0x61E0041A 874059 GAMEPAD_BUTTON3 0xFC9F04AD 710280 INTERACTION_FACEBUTTONBOTTOM 0x0274EB0C 841907 0x03977210 841881 0x0429EE97 587835 0x05F19095 841848 0x07042E81 889637 0x090181B3 888977 0x0BC27FDC 841829 0x0C4545D9 889596 0x117D1894 841890 0x1404B10B 888982 0x19281558 841826 0x1AE511A0 841926 0x21769B15 841922 0x260DA295 888996 0x26F3E08C 841853 0x28C00FC5 841838 0x2A35B1D1 889641 0x310BE468 889267 0x310BE468 889283 0x310BE468 889291 0x310BE468 889287 0x310BE468 888971 0x310BE468 889255 0x310BE468 889263 0x310BE468 889259 0x310BE468 889271 0x310BE468 889279 0x310BE468 889275 0x327F688D 841875 0x339CF191 841912 0x34198A08 841851 0x3620FD09 587836 0x3A2A6541 841833 0x3B08922D 888993 0x44C920B8 888979 0x44D93A5D 889335 0x4523D5B6 841866 0x46F8E848 841735 0x49E14F9C 587839 0x4C9700FA 889618 0x520205FA 841934 0x541282CC 887929 0x54E47F24 587841 0x57C9BF32 841861 0x59CC1000 888980 0x6047472A 841902 0x63EA1F67 841940 0x64DB2307 841930 0x68124AE6 841821 0x6A151E1C 841841 0x6BC5039E 888998 0x6F9570E3 889611 0x7050EACA 889607 0x71579D08 879999 0x7710F2D5 841731 0x7AF82062 841751 0x7C4C3C43 711442 0x7D7F1A67 889615 0x8084EB38 841850 0x82BD9C39 587837 0x85968558 889254 0x85968558 889258 0x85968558 889270 0x85968558 889266 0x85968558 889274 0x85968558 889278 0x85968558 889286 0x85968558 889262 0x85968558 889290 0x85968558 889282 0x85968558 888970 0x86E209BD 841876 0x870190A1 841913 0x8EB70471 841834 0x8F95F31D 888978 0x926E81BC 841854 0x9290C3A5 888981 0x95EBFA25 841921 0x9C5D6EF5 841837 0x9EA8D0E1 889640 0xA099D03B 888997 0xA5E079A4 841889 0xADB57468 841825 0xAE787090 841925 0xB0B48FA7 587834 0xB16CF1A5 841847 0xB3994FB1 889636 0xB6E98A3C 841908 0xB70A1320 841882 0xB8D824E9 889598 0xBD9CE083 888992 0xBF5F1EEC 841830 0xC38D93E5 841730 0xC4CD8BFA 889608 0xC5CAFC38 879998 0xC8D15D73 711441 0xC9E27B57 889614 0xCE654152 841750 0xD0464237 841929 0xD4DA261A 841903 0xD7777E57 841939 0xDB0811D3 889612 0xDC8F2BD6 841822 0xDE887F2C 841842 0xDF5862AE 888983 0xE0791E14 587840 0xE08FE3FC 887930 0xE354DE02 841860 0xE69F64CA 841933 0xED517130 888995 0xF0445B6D 889334 0xF0544188 888994 0xF1BEB486 841867 0xF2658978 841734 0xF80A61CA 889617 0xFD7C2EAC 587838 0x6FFF34A3 882596 Выжженная земля 0x72FA041B 882592 Осиное гнездо 0x94637ACE 882588 Слэшер 0xA4A3E706 882594 Пески пустынь 0xB9A6D7BE 882593 Камыш 0xF46E76B5 882591 Стальной град 0x37A8FA22 817838 0x4A80022E 817834 0x781CA36B 817830 0xAEA1AB98 817836 0xE115F2D1 817832 0x01DF21F8 343738 Хотите создать мобильную бомбу? Прикрепите бесконтактную мину или дистанционно управляемую взрывчатку к транспортному средству. 0x06B2E5E1 343742 Используйте глушитель, чтобы вас не было видно на мини-карте. 0x093E972B 346823 Инъекторы здоровья полностью восстанавливают ваше здоровье. 0x09BB58B8 346820 Башни и минометы появляются на мини-карте. 0x0B899BAF 346181 При стрельбе из лука, особенно на дальние расстояния, учитывайте, что стрела тяжелая и ее тянет к земле. 0x0BAFE52B 343771 Стационарное оружие имеет свои преимущества, но оно же и делает вас уязвимым. 0x0CC22132 343775 Тяжеловооруженного противника можно легко обойти с флангов. 0x0CE45FB6 343810 Стрельба навскидку весьма эффективна в ближнем бою. 0x103AF303 343820 Ищите поблизости игроков, которые смогут спасти вас. 0x1292AAEE 343804 Стреляйте короткими очередями. 0x129AF61B 345806 Выводите противников из строя и ждите, когда товарищи придут к ним на помощь. 0x15D91073 343785 Огнеметы могут поражать несколько противников сразу. 0x18C410B9 343728 Съемка убийства показывает вашего убийцу. 0x1DEC9795 346620 С помощью фотоаппарата можно отмечать и людей, и животных. 0x2082B6E8 346204 Колокольни – рай для снайпера. 0x2162E27E 343800 Добивание врагов – не всегда лучший вариант. 0x2236ADE6 344019 Вам нужен оптический прицел для ближнего боя? Попробуйте установить на оружие коллиматор. 0x226AFEC9 343725 Раскрыв парашют на большой высоте, вы станете мишенью для врага. 0x243CD4B1 343698 Охотник из вас пока так себе? Просто старайтесь несколько раз выстрелить животному в голову. 0x2511FC03 346827 "Стервятник" может послужить передвижной пулеметной вышкой. 0x25137026 344008 С помощью транспорта можно блокировать дороги. 0x255B69FF 344015 Вы всегда можете приобрести новые навыки и разнообразить свою экипировку. 0x257E00F1 343830 Собирайте желтые растения для создания инъекторов духа. 0x278DBDF4 344039 Общение в команде – ключ к победе. Или путь к поражению… 0x27EF72F1 346667 Глушители уменьшают урон. 0x27F04A8B 346623 Цельтесь аккуратно. Используя стрелу телепортации, можно упасть с большой высоты. 0x2A974FDD 344374 Бейте туда, где больно! Урон зависит от того, в какую часть тела вы попадаете. 0x2C072BB9 344050 Вы сможете заработать дополнительный опыт, используя особые техники устранения врага: выстрелы в голову, множественные убийства и убийства в ближнем бою. 0x2C4B6181 345849 Животные могут напасть на вас сверху. 0x2CA53C0D 344004 Используя транспорт, вы можете быстро пересечь карту. 0x2CB176FB 343714 Костюм-крыло поможет вам перемещаться быстрее. 0x2D8A989A 343692 Бесплатный совет: тяжело целится, если в лицо вцепился орел. 0x2D9FB622 343754 Для скоростного режима игры и быстрых атак отлично подойдет легкое снаряжение. 0x2E4606A0 343708 Вы под обстрелом? Меняйте траекторию движения, чтобы врагам было труднее прицелиться. 0x32BEB982 343828 Собирайте зеленые растения для создания инъекторов здоровья. 0x32D3C955 344010 Водитель и стрелок – это смертоносное сочетание. 0x33E9437A 343760 Снайперские винтовки и ручные пулеметы отлично пробивают укрытия. 0x34848763 343764 Не стоит недооценивать пистолеты. Они быстры, эффективны, и наносят довольно неплохой урон. 0x35AA47BA 346203 Чтобы выполнить убийство с воздуха во время полета в костюме-крыле, спикируйте вниз. 0x35BE0D4C 346195 Ветровое стекло немного защищает от стрел. 0x3B08F5A9 343824 Вы можете носить с собой несколько инъекторов. 0x3C084167 346752 Врагов можно крушить и слоновьим хоботом. 0x3C4058BE 344025 Чок полного сужения увеличивает кучность при стрельбе из дробовика. 0x3EF443B0 346183 Уничтожайте транспорт разрывными стрелами. 0x42B93DDA 344013 Верхом на слоне вы получаете меньше урона. 0x4383B7F5 343765 Не задерживайтесь у миномета. Вы быстро станете легкой мишенью для врагов. 0x45135913 318583 Медведь наносит меньше урона, чем тигр, но его тяжелее убить. 0x45B98914 343829 Собирайте красные растения для создания инъекторов скорости. 0x45D4F9C3 344009 "Стервятники" и джипы, в отличие от квадроциклов, дают неплохую защиту от стрел. 0x49CDD0B0 345800 Спасая союзников, не забывайте осматриваться – это может быть засада. 0x49F37326 345845 Попросите друга прикрыть вас в том момент, когда вы используете миномет или орудийную башню. 0x4B0F71F1 346618 Катапультируйтесь! Вы можете покинуть воздушный транспорт с помощью костюма-крыла. 0x4B476828 344026 Облегченный ствол уменьшает отдачу. 0x4C0FC53F 343825 Запоминайте, где растут ваши любимые растения. 0x4C8A88A4 318585 Тигр наносит большой урон, но более уязвим, чем медведь. 0x521440B0 344007 Установленный на джипе гранатомет можно использовать как мобильный миномет. 0x525C5969 344016 У вас есть любимое оружие? Сделайте его особенным с помощью модификаций! 0x52793067 343831 Улучшенные инъекторы открывают новые способности. Вы можете приобрести улучшения в меню навыков. 0x533BE427 343699 У животных отменное чутье. Они часто подсказывают вам, где скрывается невидимый враг. 0x5514F47E 343835 После воскрешения инъекторы остаются с вами. 0x55319D70 344020 Мощный прицел идеально подходит для поражения целей на большом расстоянии. 0x556DCE5F 343724 Пригнитесь во время спринта, чтобы проскальзывать под препятствиями и прятаться за укрытиями. 0x5665D2E8 344411 Добивая врага, вы становитесь легкой мишенью. Следите за обстановкой. 0x59413636 345843 Старайтесь рассредотачиваться! У оружия взрывного типа большой радиус поражения. 0x5A9886B4 343755 Вы можете убивать врагов, стреляя по их взрывчатке и бесконтактным минам. 0x5B4C5117 345850 Винтовка "Динамит-700" отлично подходит для нейтрализации крупных животных – например, слонов. 0x5BA20C9B 344003 Тараньте вражескую технику на слоне, пусть полетают! 0x5CDB8274 343719 На скорость движения влияет оружие, которое есть при вас. 0x5D907F4B 343713 Зона поражения у зажигательных снарядов очень велика. 0x5DF542AD 343749 Если вас ранили, найдите укрытие и исцелите себя сами. 0x5E2CF22F 343705 Если вы упадете с высоты, то получите урон. 0x6050078C 343817 Позвольте своим товарищам спасти вас. В этом случае вы вернетесь в бой, а они получат опыт. 0x606A3BEB 344036 Вам не нравится ваш набор снаряжения? Воспользуйтесь съемкой убийства, чтобы изучить экипировку противника. 0x62DE20E5 343784 Огнеметы хорошо блокируют зону. 0x62F85E61 343801 Стрела летит не мгновенно. Учитывайте это при выстреле. 0x635DEB28 343796 Врагов можно отыскивать с помощью снайперской винтовки. 0x68AEE436 343733 Ищите места, где можно пополнить запас патронов и стрел. 0x6EE15594 346619 Заботьтесь друг о друге хорошенько. 0x75AB40DC 346187 Снайперские винтовки и дробовики наносят животным дополнительный урон. 0x7BC511A4 343774 Кустарник поможет вам укрыться. 0x7BE36F20 343811 При ведении огня по движущимся целям, перемещайте ствол оружия, сопровождая их. 0x7C8EAB39 346616 Не сбивайте прицел! Чтобы направить ракету, не меняйте масштаб приближения на Lk-1018. 0x7CA8D5BD 343770 Некоторые виды оружия пробивают укрытия. С их помощью вы можете достать врагов даже в труднодоступных местах! 0x7E39A7BD 346826 Собирайте растения, чтобы делать инъекторы автоматически. 0x7F72BF24 343816 Навык "Полевой врач" поможет более эффективно лечить товарищей. 0x81D5EF68 318869 Вы узнаете о том, что вас обнаружили, по иконке на экране. 0x8A3E4E1D 343794 Отмеченные враги появляются на экране и на мини-карте. 0x8B9BFB54 343807 Легкое оружие быстрее переключается в режим прицеливания. 0x8CF63F4D 343803 Цельтесь в грудь, пока не будете уверены в точности стрельбы. 0x8D538A04 343798 Что-то видите? Сообщите об этом в чат команды. Отлаженная коммуникация – залог победы. 0x8E5E66A0 343819 Чтобы товарищи быстрее спасли вас, переползите в безопасное место. 0x8F16C931 343735 Попробуйте разные сочетания модификаций для оружия. 0x917CDE08 343814 Спасайте раненых товарищей, возвращая их в бой. 0x9280CA15 346821 Обычные стрелы летят дальше, чем особые. 0x95ED0E0C 343813 Управление недостаточно или излишне отзывчиво? Вы можете отрегулировать его в настройках. 0x975A0288 346751 Чтобы найти растения, используйте мини-карту. 0x98D67042 343737 Бесконтактные мины можно прикреплять и к горизонтальным, и к вертикальным поверхностям. 0x99E8BDE6 346202 На башнях неограниченный запас снарядов, но от долгого использования они перегреваются. 0x9FBBB45B 343741 Стреляйте из укрытия, прячась в зарослях. 0xA224CD1D 344028 Прицел большой кратности нужен для точной стрельбы по удаленным целям. 0xA5490904 344024 Утяжеленный ствол увеличивает точность стрельбы по удаленным целям, уменьшая ее при стрельбе навскидку. 0xA7FD120A 345841 Можно установить не более трех бесконтактных мин. Размещайте их как можно осторожнее. 0xAAE012C0 343759 Штурмовые винтовки хороши на средних дистанциях. 0xABDA98EF 344011 Игроки, использующие транспорт, получают дополнительную защиту от вражеского оружия. 0xAD8DD6D9 343763 Стрельба "от бедра" – не самый точный вариант. 0xB0229303 343707 Взрывчатка наносит урон всему, что находится в прилегающей зоне. Да, и вам тоже. 0xB22FF422 345848 Слоны одинаково опасны с наездниками и без них. 0xB263BE1A 344460 Сбор растений – легкий способ получить опыт. 0xB289B077 344022 Увеличенный магазин позволяет реже перезаряжать оружие. 0xB2D5E358 343722 Важный навык – научиться выжимать из костюма-крыла все, что можно. 0xB3FB2381 343747 Не бросайтесь в бой очертя голову – сначала оцените обстановку. 0xB496E798 343753 Занимаясь прицельной стрельбой, чаще меняйте позицию. 0xB4F3DA7E 346182 У разрывных и огненных стрел большой радиус поражения. 0xB542303B 345854 Старайтесь атаковать животных издалека – вблизи они смертельно опасны. 0xB5AC6DB7 344005 Джипы помогут обеспечить огонь на подавление. 0xB5B82741 343715 Спускаясь на парашюте, можно стрелять. 0xB74F571A 346194 Верхом на слоне вы получаете меньше урона. 0xB9E92857 344040 Не можете выиграть? Попробуйте другое снаряжение. 0xBB1A9552 343837 Для создания инъекторов требуются лишь необходимые материалы. Попробуйте поэкспериментировать с ними. 0xBC523845 343998 Выбирайте навыки, которые хорошо сочетаются с вашим набором снаряжения. 0xBD20ABB3 343757 Взрыв мины наносит урон всем поблизости. 0xC048678C 346239 Прикройте тыл! Не поворачивайтесь спиной к врагам. 0xC2094A95 344000 Длинные полеты на костюме-крыле приносят больше опыта. 0xC24500AD 345852 Дробовики очень эффективны против орлов. 0xC2BF17D7 343717 Постарайтесь добраться с помощью костюма-крыла до снайперских точек. 0xC391D70E 343752 Купите прицел, подходящий для выбранной вами дистанции. 0xC3F4EAE8 346209 Огнемет – мощное оружие ближнего боя, но оно опасно и для стрелка. 0xC5648E8C 344461 Убивая животных, вы получаете опыт. 0xC58E80E1 344021 Голографический прицел предназначен для боя на средней дистанции. 0xC5C69938 344002 Управление транспортом можно настроить в меню. 0xC725A395 343706 Используйте любую возможность, чтобы подлечиться. 0xCA279B25 343756 Если рядом что-то пищит – возможно, это мина. 0xCC1DA5C4 343836 Прежде чем идти навстречу опасности, запаситесь инъекторами. 0xCC38CCCA 344017 Можно создавать несколько наборов снаряжения. 0xCC967255 346825 Инъекторы духа позволяют вести разведку, оставаясь незримым. 0xCCD2C2A7 346828 Подышите свежим воздухом, покажите, чего вы стоите, и заработайте очки опыта. 0xCEC23F2B 346180 Проблемы с костюмом-крылом? Начните с прыжков. 0xCEEE18C1 344041 Практика ведет к совершенству. Не расстраивайтесь, если пока выигрываете недостаточно часто. Вы будете оттачивать свои навыки и зарабатывать опыт с каждым сыгранным матчем. 0xD0FA229C 345844 Взрывчатку и автоматическое оружие помогут выкурить врагов из укрытия. 0xD26B509C 343822 Собирайте растения, чтобы делать инъекторы. 0xD5069485 343826 Скорость бега можно увеличить инъектором скорости. 0xD523FD8B 344027 Ночной прицел помогает засечь цель при использовании режима механического прицела. 0xDA8AE64F 343762 Чтобы уменьшить время между броском и взрывом, немного подержите гранату. 0xDA9FC8F7 343660 Животные очень опасны. Нельзя их недооценивать. 0xDBB06C60 346615 Быстро повернуть транспорт можно с помощью ручника. 0xDCDDA879 344012 Взрыв транспорта наносит урон всем поблизости. 0xDDE72256 343758 Дробовики и автоматы – легкое оружие, отлично подходящее для ближнего боя. 0xE1162A87 345807 За спасение выбывших из строя товарищей по команде вы будете получать дополнительный опыт. 0xE2CC401E 343773 Здания обеспечат укрытие, маскировку или помогут найти неожиданные маршруты. 0xE2EA3E9A 343812 Используйте обычный или оптический прицел, чтобы точнее поражать удаленные цели. 0xE587FA83 346621 Вы можете выводить транспорт из строя, стреляя по шинам. 0xF2613D74 343787 Устанавливайте взрывчатку с ДУ на ключевые объекты. 0xF811F9A7 343734 Следите за индикатором вражеских гранат. 0xFA54BA92 343797 Разведка в бою очень важна. Отмечайте врагов как можно чаще. 0xFB263025 346201 Вы можете обезвредить до трех активных бесконтактных мин. 0xFBD7715F 343783 Не забывайте использовать укрытия. 0xFBF10FDB 343802 Цельтесь не спеша. Второго шанса у вас может и не быть. 0xFC9CCBC2 343806 Когда вы используете прицел (обычный или оптический), все игровые значки бледнеют, чтобы не мешать обзору. 0xFE0EAE48 344037 Попробуйте создать несколько наборов экипировки. 0x3FB64F41 715506 Редактор, совет 01 0xA6BF1EFB 715507 Редактор, совет 02 0xD1B82E6D 715508 Редактор, совет 03 0x02B0D697 364310 07 – Освещение и огонь 0x02FC10FC 364300 08 – Руины 0x0C74378F 364293 01 – Маленькие постройки 0x11D08F03 364298 06 – Чортены, ступы и статуи 0x1A8DC935 364306 03 – Промышленность и армия 0x200B7026 364309 06 – Взрывчатка 0x3A913EB6 364289 04 – Разное 0x3D7E1E8A 364313 10 – Обломки 0x3F8AD580 364312 09 – Флаги, ковры, ткани 0x463C5FFD 364290 01 – Трупы 0x4F7E9952 364321 02 – Декали 0x515A2AD3 364302 10 – Строительные блоки 0x5F54E274 364318 02 – Камни 0x60EF7AED 364303 02 – Объекты 0x640DB531 364297 05 – Мосты 0x66E3F16B 364294 02 – Большие постройки 0x70A71ECB 364307 04 – Ящики и контейнеры 0x71B6C013 364275 04 – Far Cry® 4 0x771F5844 364301 09 – Лестницы и строительные аксессуары 0x830C3D8F 364296 04 – Арки и колонны 0x8541613F 364314 03 – Природа 0x8BCAC89B 364305 02 – Мебель 0xB8337880 364295 03 – Изгороди и барьеры 0xB9108133 364304 01 – Небольшие объекты 0xC0126CD4 364319 03 – Пещеры 0xD36CF10F 364311 08 – Знаки и плакаты 0xD377D425 364292 01 – Строения 0xD7D28FC4 364299 07 – Стены 0xD981D337 364317 01 – Деревья 0xE9281C88 364308 05 – Разные объекты 0x47F18E6B 730207 Одиночка 0x4E63CC4C 730211 Язык({0}/другие языки) 0x96F5D08D 730210 Субтитры ({0}/другие языки/выкл.) 0xA0C0310B 730205 Статус в сети (ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ДРУЗЕЙ/Одиночка) 0xE5F96D66 730206 Только для друзей 0x6F152698 825457 ICON_HINT_NOTIFICATION 0xA2EF2873 825458 ICON_COOP_NOTIFICATION 0x241EFA11 851342 Едкий лайм 0x323867B2 851352 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x391BCAA9 851345 Кленовый лист 0x41A99A98 877049 Грусть-печаль 0x67AEB5E0 851355 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x6C8D18FB 851350 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x71882843 851347 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0xA28A88BF 851341 Печально-голубой 0xA7D1CB5E 851349 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0xACF26645 851356 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xB4AC151C 851351 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xBAD4FBE6 851348 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0xE13AC74E 851354 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xEF4229B4 851343 Желтушный желток 0xF247190C 851344 Цитрус 0xF71C5AED 851346 (PH) BUGGY_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0xF964B417 851353 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x12E23AB1 850470 Розовый ликер 0x2AA030D3 850984 Красный штрих 0x37A5006B 850474 Матовый хаки 0x5F2A9BBA 850466 Хромированный купол 0xB13172C5 850472 Деревянная рукоять 0xD9BEE914 850468 Золотой 0xE1FCE376 850476 Полная темнота 0xFCF9D3CE 850475 Оливковая ветвь 0x2FB7B742 855465 НАВЕДИТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ на Фоллс Энд 0x319B540C 855458 НАВЕДИТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ на портрет Иакова 0x37AEAC0A 855463 ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЕ камеру на запад 0x63432D4D 855457 СМЕСТИТЕ карту, чтобы увидеть ее северную часть 0x64DD579D 855464 НАВЕДИТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ на портрет Иоанна 0x6FE7C72A 855456 УМЕНЬШИТЕ МАСШТАБ, чтобы увидеть весь регион 0x84900593 855466 УВЕЛИЧЬТЕ МАСШТАБ, изучите варианты и выберите свой путь 0x8EAF7F39 855460 ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЕ камеру на восток 0x928C558C 855459 НАВЕДИТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ на лесопилку 0x99562AFA 855462 НАВЕДИТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ на тюрьму округа Хоуп 0xB01F1E5F 855461 НАВЕДИТЕ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ на портрет Веры 0x3CE2A631 710020 Ящик из-под молока, заполненный виниловыми пластинками. 0x53103ADD 710024 Сувенирный медведь "Чизбургер". 0x5A822276 782973 Комикс про зомби-апокалипсис. 0x621FCD8E 710019 Ящик с пластинками 0x726DCD24 782975 Раскройте тайны Марса, прочитав этот увлекательный комикс! 0x74D85D7E 782971 Суровый комикс о суровых днях во Вьетнаме. 0x765A45E8 782972 Комикс про зомби 0x7A7EDB0D 782970 Комикс про Вьетнам 0x8A2433A7 782969 Ценный коллекционный комикс. 0xB236F3F6 710023 Башкотряс "Чизбургер" 0xBB0834D7 710021 Бейсбольная карточка "Пумы" 0xBB1C9905 710022 Редкая бейсбольная карточка в защитном футляре. 0xCDD767CC 782968 Коллекционный комикс 0xCF19637F 500812 Знаменитый виски McHelen's 57. 0xD2F3FF96 782974 Комикс про Марс 0xE0E473FD 500811 Бочонок виски 0x111EC403 848515 Гавайский башкотряс 0x3D5E90D7 848511 Башкотряс "Rabbids®" 0x44881651 848516 Поставьте этого башкотряса и устройте гавайскую вечеринку прямо в машине! 0x68C84285 848512 БУ-А-А-А! Откройте для себя смешную сторону безумия с башкотрясом Rabbids®. 0x8228582B 848509 Башкотряс "Сумасшествие Far Cry® 4" 0x8C916A33 848513 Башкотряс "Безумие Far Cry® 3" 0xB36B86C8 847902 Башкотряс "Assassin's Creed® Истоки" 0xD7BE8A79 848510 Давайте зайдем в кафе у дороги и возьмем крабовый рангун. Поставьте башкотряс Far Cry®4, чтобы не выпускать Пэйгана Мина из вида. 0xD907B861 848514 Башкотряс Far Cry® 3 будет напоминать вам, что такое настоящее безумие 0xE6FD549A 847919 Наверняка Коллапс – это тоже козни тамплиеров. Или ассасинов, кто их разберет. Башкотряс Assassin's Creed® Истоки напомнит вам о связи времен. 0x26835F1B 879956 Модный полуночный 0x3B866FA3 879957 Мечтательно-зеленый 0x6B4BFE10 879954 Тень 0xEDDF8CBE 879955 Технологичный серый 0xF0DABC06 879958 Яичная скорлупа 0x1705E998 708978 На некоторое время повышает вашу скорость. 0x23DF4AA3 882466 ЛУЧШИЙ ВЫЖИВАЛЬЩИК 0x2A975419 546609 Алкоголь 0x31FE1276 546605 Мастер охоты 0x32CBE49D 708979 ЯРОСТЬ 0x3812A2B1 882477 ОРЕГАНО 0x42933BCA 708977 Скорость 0x42C25B9C 615729 Ненадолго повышает ваш урон в ближнем бою. 0x43E7C2C1 882472 ЯРОСТЬ 0x6468C024 546613 Автоматически отмечает всех зверей и противников в поле зрения, а также обращает хищников в бегство. 0x675D36CF 708980 Позволяет убивать врагов одним ударом в течение недолгого времени. 0x7F01864B 546617 Причина и решение многих, очень многих проблем. 0x95FDC865 838952 Снижает получаемый урон. 0xA06BCC23 546608 Орегано 0xB18F21B7 882473 СКОРОСТЬ 0xC06B1A37 838951 Мастер выживания 0xC8E89896 882468 ЛУЧШИЙ ОХОТНИК 0xE1E097B3 882460 ВЫПИВКА 0xF5FD1E71 546616 Отличное дополнение к пирожным брауни. 0x010A8B71 540040 Меню навыков 0x0299E7C3 344564 Xbox 0x036A9496 277109 13 0x037C9AED 283013 Управление транспортом 0x0407508F 277113 17 0x0638F867 533063 Управление самолетом 0x06ACD3BA 166530 Смена назначения кнопок 0x07A96593 540047 Парашют 0x07D01BF0 834696 OPTIONS_VIDEO_ADVANCED 0x09B8166E 834702 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_PLANE 0x0CFDB3ED 540043 Меню снаряжения 0x0E336A4E 353761 Левша 0x0E90D4F7 319496 Поменять местами MENULEFTSTICK_FAKE и MENURIGHTSTICK_FAKE. 0x117A9D89 881049 Журнал 0x14E7C249 540057 Войти/Выйти 0x17CEC449 815135 Войти/Выйти 0x19E0106D 540054 Тянуть / забросить удочку / подсечь 0x1A71A5D7 267322 3 0x1AC6F12E 846226 Инвертировать управление тягой: ACTION_PLANE_ACCELERATE и ACTION_PLANE_DECELERATE. 0x1B3267A5 881826 Сменить назначение кнопок 0x1D1C61CE 267323 7 0x247DB37E 539763 Применить настройки по умолчанию (для всех категорий)? 0x24BE76CE 736542 Команда второму союзнику 0x29868985 834697 OPTIONS_VIDEO_QUALITY 0x2A06E433 540041 Испытания 0x2A83758D 884133 Чувствительность оптики оружия 0x2C17F00A 851748 МЕНЮ ОТРЯДА 0x2CA6F732 540038 Сохранить игру 0x304E3CC1 853794 Инвертировать управление вертолетом 0x30BE1D92 319492 Ускоряйтесь, тормозите и поворачивайте с помощью ACTION_STEER; стреляйте с помощью ACTION_SHOOT. 0x31123117 815159 Реактивные снаряды 0x3C42FBF8 156356 Стрелок 0x3CA7498A 166532 Поменять местами MENULEFTSHOULDER с MENURIGHTSHOULDER и MENULEFTTRIGGER с MENURIGHTTRIGGER. 0x3DBC4AB5 156354 Включить режим движения пригнувшись 0x4742EE91 344511 Чувствительность при обзоре 0x47D68610 540045 Карта мира 0x4864A18C 341475 Поменять местами img='ShoulderLeft1' и img='ShoulderRight1', а также img='ShoulderLeft2' и img='ShoulderRight2'. 0x50E6BDBE 540042 Журнал заданий 0x51E0FA42 815136 Сигнал 0x534A61B2 815158 Выстрел из пулемета 0x56C3BD47 846225 Инвертировать управление тягой 0x570CB1EB 884135 ДРУГОЕ 0x585B171F 346848 Автовождение 0x58FE273B 848011 ACTION_PLANE_PITCH – тангаж, крен и рыскание. ACTION_PLANE_SHOOT – стрелять из пулеметов и сбросить бомбы. ACTION_PLANE_ROCKETS – выпустить ракеты. 0x59E73EC6 539757 Мертвая зона мыши 0x5CE8700A 854459 ВЫСТРЕЛ 0x5EA26752 353874 Левша 0x5FFA214B 853796 Инвертировать управление костюмом-крылом 0x6368341D 834694 OPTIONS_KBM 0x653C8A11 539761 Применить настройки по умолчанию (CATEGORY)? 0x6580C804 889505 0x671019FF 347871 Для некоторых действий не заданы кнопки. img src='pc_key_0'/ Вы можете столкнуться с проблемами по ходу игры. Продолжить? 0x681F0BE5 341476 Поменять местами img='LeftStick' и img='RightStick'. 0x6A1B5158 267328 6 0x6AF14EF0 884131 ЧУВСТВИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ 0x6CF3DA8A 172558 Классика 0x6D769541 267324 2 0x6E676B83 91540 Инвертировать камеру по вертикали 0x6F1505A8 539762 ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ (ВСЕ НАСТРОЙКИ) 0x73006019 277112 16 0x73B2A0F7 540044 Меню обучения 0x746DA400 277118 12 0x7542BEE1 319495 Вверх – ACTION_HELICO_ASCEND_CLASSIC, вниз – ACTION_HELICO_DESCEND_CLASSIC. Пулемет и ракеты – ACTION_HELICOPTER_MACHINEGUN. Переключение оружия – ACTION_HELICOPTER_SWAP. 0x7629B0ED 836514 ACTION_SCREENPOSITION_ADJUST НАСТРОИТЬ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ ЭКРАНА 0x76E5893C 344512 Настройка чувствительности при обзоре. Чем больше значение – тем она выше. 0x770A9FD0 697861 ВЕРТОЛЕТ 0x79E5E8C3 344507 Выберите раскладку геймпада 0x7D02BEE4 156361 Левша 0x7D3A5742 854460 ВЫСТРЕЛ 0x7DC3672B 346853 Авто 0x7E74FCF2 834700 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_GFH 0x80B52F97 344563 PlayStation® 0x83259D93 835875 ACTION_CONSUME_AND_CLOSE Употребить и закрыть 0x84153074 267327 4 0x843171C7 874038 Настройте чувствительность руля наземного транспорта при нажатии клавиш. 0x84E88C44 344514 Настройка ускорения мыши. Чем больше значение, тем выше чувствительность при быстром перемещении. 0x862D5410 150275 Инвертировать управление самолетом по вертикали. 0x885E2DD5 540055 Сматывать 0x88AB34BB 319497 Поменять местами MENULEFTSHOULDER с MENULEFTTRIGGER и MENURIGHTSHOULDER с MENURIGHTTRIGGER 0x8DA37C5F 267329 8 0x8DD249AB 884132 ИНВЕРТИРОВАТЬ 0x8ED7C806 344479 Ускорение – ACTION_ACCELERATE, тормоз – ACTION_BRAKE, поворот – ACTION_STEER, стрельба – ACTION_DRIVESHOOT. 0x90AADE85 283014 Управление вертолетом 0x92913501 881835 ACTION_HELICO_ROCKETS Ракеты / тепл. ловушки 0x92A9AA6D 834699 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_ONFOOT 0x94B84D1E 277114 18 0x9851131A 319493 Вверх – ACTION_HELICO_ASCEND_DEFAULT, вниз – ACTION_HELICO_DESCEND_DEFAULT. Стрельба из пулемета – ACTION_HELICOPTER_MACHINEGUN. Ракеты и тепловые ловушки – ACTION_HELICO_ROCKETS. Свободный обзор – ACTION_HELICO_FREE_LOOK. 0x98EAAF7D 815161 Войти/Выйти 0x9A63C52C 267330 10 0x9CFCEADF 540048 Управление наемниками 0x9D0E0135 277110 14 0x9FEBB83E 156373 Поменять действ. пригнуться/ближний бой 0xA0530886 540056 Вкл./выкл. статистику рыбной ловли 0xA0D8CA6A 874473 НЕНАЗНАЧЕННЫЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ 0xA4DF2CD5 736543 Команда всем союзникам 0xA92B3DCC 344513 Включите или выключите ускорение мыши. Изменяет чувствительность при обзоре в зависимости от скорости перемещения мыши. 0xAB25B0B8 540049 Костюм-крыло 0xABCF21B0 853795 Инвертировать управление вертолетом по вертикали. 0xADD4FD9F 815160 Войти/Выйти 0xADD9C8C7 881825 Раскладка для левшей 0xAE5D7307 834698 OPTIONS_COLOR 0xB14E96EF 277116 20 – МАКСИМУМ 0xB319D932 166531 Схема для левшей 0xB4CCE1C2 834695 OPTIONS_VIDEO 0xB9F0FABD 854461 ПЕРЕКЛЮЧАТЕЛЬ ОРУЖИЯ 0xBAAB66CD 540052 Вкл./выкл. легенду 0xBB5F450E 847952 ACTION_OPTIONS_RESET СБРОСИТЬ НАСТРОЙКИ 0xBEC07535 346852 Вручную 0xC05BA9F7 834693 OPTIONS_GAMEPAD 0xC14DBEC1 91554 Чувствительность 0xC204D6DE 852411 ACTION_PLANE_PITCH – тангаж и рыскание. ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и ACTION_THROW – крен. ACTION_PLANE_SHOOT – стрелять из пулеметов, сбросить бомбы и выпустить ракеты. ACTION_HELICOPTER_SWAP – сменить оружие. 0xC49C1FA1 834701 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_VEHICLE 0xC4B84EAD 362784 Подсказки по взаимодействию 0xC7D4FAE6 884134 Чувствительность обзора 0xC85523C1 344515 Мышь и клавиатура 0xCC821037 106276 Инвертировать камеру по вертикали. 0xCD266B56 344506 Раскладка геймпада 0xD063F11F 850049 Настройте чувствительность мыши в режиме прицеливания. Чем больше значение – тем она выше. 0xD0760D7B 834692 OPTIONS_AUDIO 0xD1197DB7 850048 Чувствительность прицела 0xD170832A 539758 Мертвая зона мыши. При включении позволяет игнорировать мелкие помехи на некоторых устройствах. 0xD2D82765 853797 Инвертировать управление костюмом-крылом по вертикали. 0xD505AF15 319494 Ускорение – ACTION_ACCELERATE, тормоз – ACTION_BRAKE, поворот – ACTION_STEER, стрельба – ACTION_DRIVESHOOT. 0xDDD59E3C 881050 Состав отряда 0xE0E1026D 552395 САМОЛЕТ 0xE0ED63D8 344478 Ускоряйтесь, тормозите и поворачивайте с помощью ACTION_ACCELERATE_ONSTICK; стреляйте с помощью ACTION_DRIVESHOOT. 0xE198D2BB 736541 Команда первому союзнику 0xE1A1D9B8 874037 Чувствительность руля 0xE36D3111 344516 Посмотреть и изменить назначение клавиш 0xE37E31A5 106277 Настройка чувствительности камеры. 0xE3BF7D88 277115 19 0xE94DAEAC 736544 НАЕМНИКИ 0xEA0931A3 277111 15 0xEA27410C 319498 Если режим включен, нажмите Crouch чтобы пригнуться или встать. Если отключен – удерживайте Crouch, чтобы пригнуться. 0xED64F5BA 277117 11 0xED71E9BF 353873 Левша 0xED8C5058 834703 OPTIONS_CONTROLS_HELICOPTER 0xF31200E2 267325 5 0xF47FC4FB 267321 1 – МИНИМУМ 0xF53717E9 889502 0xF5BCF8FD 319499 Поменять местами кнопки для ближнего боя и движения пригнувшись. 0xF7A2F830 362785 Вкл./выкл. отображение подсказок по взаимодействию. 0xF9D73124 836526 ACTION_PLANE_FREELOOK Свободный обзор 0xFAA44CC9 267326 9 – ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0xFEEA650F 341474 Поменять местами img='ShoulderLeft1' и img='ShoulderLeft2', а также img='ShoulderRight1' и img='ShoulderRight2'. 0xFF1046CB 539759 Для этой кнопки уже назначено другое действие (NAME and button icon). Хотите изменить назначение? 0x1EB3733C 849786 Новые скрепы 0x4E7EE28F 849790 ЧЕРНАЯ РОЖЬ 0x537BD237 849789 Вороненая сталь 0x790672A9 849782 Пойманный с поличным 0x8522312A 852304 Крутой коп 0x98270192 849788 Пирит 0xB25AA10C 849784 Прикосновение Мидаса 0xD0B4E378 852303 (PH) Brass Knucles Base Skin 5 Desc 0xFF920007 849780 Поцелуй розы 0x49E19ACD 887393 0x4AA688D6 886360 Разблокировать авиаудар 0x5F634B4A 886357 Разведданные 0x6C6F6ABF 887395 0x7EB0F051 887394 0x993EA38B 887396 0x9AE25B3F 886358 Разведка с воздуха 0xB8D5112F 886359 Доступен дополнительный авиаудар 0x0295891A 888732 Все предметы будут проданы. 0x070B2EB5 858771 ACTION_SHOP_ATTACH УСТАНОВИТЬ 0x0CD67886 823617 ВЫБРАНО 0x11C526F3 663795 КЛАССИКА 0x183FA445 823596 НЕДОСТАТОЧНО СРЕДСТВ 0x18C08C7F 823595 ПРИОБРЕТЕНО 0x1CEA07C0 167747 Покупка невозможна. Недостаточно средств. 0x1FBE7B66 882599 У вас уже есть транспорт. Заменить его? 0x223D93D6 881500 {0}: возрождение невозможно. 0x2277E0E6 782953 Поменять с: {0} 0x26DF6F1E 828568 ПРОДАНО 0x27B6B3FF 825588 В этой категории нет доступных предметов. 0x2D40C7EF 844705 -{0}% 0x3026DD8E 611973 ICON_SHOP_PREMIUMCURRENCY{0} 0x34C8CCA0 828439 БОЕПРИПАСЫ 0x34E7C28E 547082 НАЗНАЧИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ 0x3AF2FAAF 887385 ИЛИ 0x3D28A825 391378 ОРУЖИЕ 0x3ECA91CF 672451 {0} 0x3F3E90A2 541661 {0} – подтверждение покупки 0x3FF2DF6D 426410 Продать 0x40D389B1 823386 ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ 0x429BACCF 820246 ACTION_SHOP_RESET СКРЫТЬ/ПОКАЗАТЬ ПОДРОБНОСТИ 0x44955784 820011 ACTION_SHOP_RESET ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0x46FA77AC 828099 Еще... 0x47229426 782955 Эта ячейка заблокирована. 0x4BF36822 640659 Доставка со склада... 0x4D005778 545782 Оружейный магазин 0x4F79D689 810909 Пополните боекомплект. 0x586F1BE1 828566 ПРОДАТЬ 0x5BBCE6D4 672452 STYLE_GEN_NEGATIVE {0} 0x5E3C5D37 658137 Вызвать {0}? 0x61D20FA2 782954 Невозможно назначить оружие для этой ячейки. 0x656AA4B4 426411 Задание 0x6A2E84B1 545781 Продать предметы 0x6BBB2CDB 426409 Изготовление 0x75EA737B 159283 Невозможно приобрести 0x7A42A6FB 789654 ACTION_SHOP_NAVIGATE ВЫБОР 0x8180A069 823568 ВЫЗВАНО 0x8905A067 735981 Покупка невозможна: боекомплект полон 0x8BD4D7F4 823343 НАДЕТЬ 0x8EC0A5F3 828567 Подтвердить продажу {0} x{1} 0x9133FDD2 823342 КУПИТЬ 0x964622F2 672453 ПОПОЛНИТЬ БОЕЗАПАС 0x96ED6D73 549320 ВЫБРАТЬ 0x9B0FA779 810935 ВЫБРАНО 0xA02F9059 825510 FIRST_PARTY_STORE Магазин Xbox 0xA5D729D3 820244 БОЕПРИПАСЫ 0xA76EEDBF 825511 FIRST_PARTY_STORE UBISOFT CLUB 0xA92764D6 858770 ACTION_SHOP_APPLY ПРИМЕНИТЬ 0xABA1C503 541763 КУПИТЬ ЕЩЕ СЕРЕБРЯНЫХ СЛИТКОВ 0xAEA708E9 887425 Транспорт скоро будет доставлен... 0xC262B40A 881760 ACTION_WHEEL_CHANGE_SUBPOCKET ПОИСК В РАЗДЕЛЕ 0xC3525068 881565 ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ НЕ УДАЛОСЬ 0xC83D8415 825628 ЗАБЛОКИРОВАНО 0xC8426756 549321 МОДИФИКАЦИИ 0xC9653982 640871 Набор {0} 0xCE3A6CF1 846965 УЛУЧШЕНО 0xD4DA6436 546320 У вас нет предметов на продажу. 0xD6EE6EBB 810936 УЖЕ ЕСТЬ 0xD850A4BB 663796 ЧЕРНЫЙ 0xD89B02F4 882598 ВНИМАНИЕ! 0xDD8EB2DB 549322 РАСКРАСКА 0xE08E51BD 640872 {0} ПВ за ${0} 0xE0F66CE6 545947 {0} / {1} 0xE20DC999 825509 FIRST_PARTY_STORE PLAYSTATION™STORE 0xE67B2B79 789653 ACTION_SHOP_EQUIP ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ 0xF1292FF3 787775 Выберите ячейку с помощью ACTION_SHOP_NAVIGATE, чтобы назначить оружие. 0xF621BC9A 820243 МОДИФИКАЦИИ 0xF7DC3DB9 554917 {0}: COLOR_BLUE +{1} COLOR_END 0x350A2969 658191 ICON_DISCOVERY_LOCATION_MAJOR 0x8E917E66 658193 ICON_DISCOVERY_NPC 0xE8E9E8F8 658192 ICON_DISCOVERY_INTEL 0xF7B7A95A 658190 ICON_DISCOVERY_LOCATION_MINOR 0x3474668A 188992 Изготовленные предметы 0x4DEE98A6 188993 РЮКЗАК 0x72E4497C 252407 БРОСИТЬ ВСЕ 0xA8A1B9EB 188991 Изготовление 0xFEAB90EB 201079 Рюкзак STYLE_FCC_ORANGEпуст. Открывайте STYLE_FCC_ORANGEящики, обшаривайте STYLE_FCC_ORANGEтрупы, снимайте шкуры с STYLE_FCC_ORANGEживотных, собирайте полезные STYLE_FCC_ORANGEрастения. 0x07ADC049 838217 Используйте Tobii Eye Tracker, чтобы получить возможность управлять игрой при помощи взгляда. 0x0C6C5A4C 838215 Скорость реакции камеры на движения глаз. 0x0E5510DA 838195 Включить Eye Tracking 0x16AF6CD9 838218 Переходить в режим прицеливания (в направлении взгляда). 0x17BC19ED 838210 Помечайте врагов взглядом через бинокль или прицел оружия. 0x1857175B 838216 Для полного погружения в игру вы можете управлять камерой с помощью взгляда (в дополнение к режиму свободной камеры, управляемой с помощью мыши или геймпада). 0x199BB2EF 838203 Enemy Tagging 0x31E2DA29 838214 Чувствительность камеры к движениям глаз. 0x49416D98 888346 ACTION_OPENLINK ОТКРЫТЬ В БРАУЗЕРЕ 0x58C95DC0 834709 TOBII EYE TRACKING 0x6C4B409B 838207 Управляйте союзниками с помощью взгляда. 0x74FB96D2 838202 Binoculars At Gaze 0x945E6931 838200 Extended View: прицел 0x96F55514 838208 Имитация реакции глаза на различное освещение. 0x9E6A5343 838197 Extended View: чувствительность 0xB8738016 838196 Extended View 0xBFA74195 838204 Управление союзниками 0xC96554E0 838212 Использовать Extended View при прицеливании 0xCA525CF9 838199 Extended View: движения головы 0xCA730222 838201 Aim At Gaze 0xD1316105 838205 Dynamic Light Adaptation 0xDF78FB6C 838198 Extended View: взгляд 0xE5215F51 838209 Отдавайте приказы наемникам, просто посмотрев на цель или противника. 0xE6B1A55F 838206 Восприятие персонажа 0xF9D98379 838211 Использовать бинокль (в направлении взгляда). 0xFAD776D7 838213 Чувствительность камеры к поворотам головы. 0x17D17AD4 549311 НАГРАДЫ 0x231BB2FD 854139 0x28F0420F 845436 Наград нет 0x2BDFCE2A 582103 Нет заданий. 0x3004BF13 854140 0x360FB2B2 551893 ЗАДАЧИ 0x37BB20E6 658400 ОПИСАНИЕ 0x37C11DD5 426176 ACTION_QUESTLOG_EXPAND СПИСОК 0x3A48A297 854138 0x3E8C9129 656989 СРЕДНЕЕ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0x434C88F2 641284 ACTION_QUESTLOG_SCROLLOBJECTIVES ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ЗАДАЧИ 0x45FF2241 738444 ACTION_QUESTLOG_GOTOWORLDMAP ПЕРЕЙТИ К КАРТЕ 0x4BCB0AF2 426173 ACTION_QUESTLOG_TRACK СКРЫТЬ 0x50779537 160726 Доступна новая награда 0x5089C195 847295 УБЕЙТЕ КОМАНДИРОВ ВНА 0x5985B6F0 656990 СИЛЬНОЕ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0x6210DC4B 847291 ОСНОВНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ 0x64445C87 887927 0x6E38BBB0 611873 БЛИЖАЙШИЕ 0x6FEC3FE2 881705 Нет заданий. 0x73DD9E35 883917 Очки сопротивления: {0} 0x7505882C 656988 СЛАБОЕ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ 0x7CDFEEAE 611876 ACTION_QUESTLOG_FILTER 0x8582922D 611874 СНАЧАЛА СЮЖЕТНЫЕ 0x8F8DFF18 426174 ACTION_QUESTLOG_TRACK ОТСЛЕЖ. 0x9716628F 888991 0x9795DC60 611875 ЗАВЕРШЕНО 0x9979D8F7 847294 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ЗЕНИТНЫЕ ОРУДИЯ 0x9ABAAD87 854141 0x9D57D6C3 854137 0xA43CA6E3 426175 ACTION_QUESTLOG_EXPAND ПОДРОБНЕЕ 0xB230BA27 611872 НОВИЗНЕ 0xD1FD8B97 847296 ВСЕ ЗАДАНИЯ 0xF3EED67C 881704 0xFD9E737B 847292 ЛАГЕРЯ ВНА 0xFE1270D5 887928 0xFF0A0D4D 847293 ОСВОБОДИТЕ ПЛЕННЫХ 0x0CCC2E82 850577 Базовая раскраска MP34 3 0x11C91E3A 850578 Базовая раскраска MP34 4 0x41048F89 850574 Базовая раскраска MP34 1 0x579FC693 850570 Премиальная раскраска MP34 2 0x8F031FCD 852323 (PH) MP34 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x9CC31536 850572 Премиальная раскраска MP34 3 0xC790FD27 850576 Базовая раскраска MP34 2 0xD10BB43D 850568 Премиальная раскраска MP34 1 0xDA95CD9F 852324 Базовая раскраска MP34 5 0x0BD10622 587115 Выберите тип карты: 0x1DD8F48A 405413 СОВМ. ИГРА – ЛУЧШИЕ 0x695F8625 587117 Исследователь 0x7D48CDB0 405429 PvP – задачи 0x8B41441D 405405 Один. игра – задачи 0x8CC42308 405425 СЕТЕВЫЕ – ЛУЧШИЕ 0xB2B3731F 587116 Лучшие 0xC63401B0 405415 СОВМ. ИГРА – ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ (бонус за прогресс) 0xE698EE34 405401 ОДИН. ИГРА – ЛУЧШИЕ 0x1F05822A 849139 (PH) M9 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x2C153D7A 849133 (PH) M9 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x344B4E23 849128 Хромированная кожа змеи 0x4A935078 849136 Лесной хаки 0x579660C0 850978 Кровавое прошлое 0x61DD9C71 849129 (PH) M9 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x7983EF28 849132 ROSSO CORSA 0x81CF83DD 849137 Оливковая ветвь 0x9991F084 849135 (PH) M9 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x9CCAB365 849138 Мой любимый кофе 0xB2DF3C8D 849130 Золотые времена 0xC95C6137 849141 (PH) M9 Base Skin 4 Desc 0xCC0722D6 849134 Древесная хватка 0xD459518F 849140 (PH) M9 Base Skin 3 Desc 0xE749EEDF 849131 (PH) M9 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x07CFA57C 348637 Убежище будет открыто, когда вы доберетесь до этого места. Вы разблокируете точку img='MC_FastTravel'/STYLE_FCC_ORANGEбыстрого перемещения и img='MC_TX_Shop/STYLE_FCC_ORANGEмагазин. 0x13ED754D 346389 Откройте STYLE_FCC_ORANGEящик с добычей, чтобы получить STYLE_FCC_ORANGEденьги, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEбоезапас и STYLE_FCC_ORANGEтрофеи на продажу. 0x3CB527B3 346375 Аванпост освобожден. Открыт доступ к новой точке img='MC_FastTravel/STYLE_FCC_ORANGEбыстрого перемещения. Открыт img='MC_TX_Shop/STYLE_FCC_ORANGEмагазин, в котором вы можете покупать и модифицировать STYLE_FCC_ORANGEоружие, продавать STYLE_FCC_ORANGEтрофеи и пополнять STYLE_FCC_ORANGEбоезапас. 0x6215E258 346369 Убить Верного. 0xA3EB4586 346348 Выполните STYLE_FCC_YELLOWзадание кампании для STYLE_FCC_YELLOWМэри Мэй. 0xCC604D3A 346349 Выполните STYLE_FCC_YELLOWзадание кампании для STYLE_FCC_YELLOWНика Рая . 0x2A0E75CA 850642 ХЕЛЛОУИНСКАЯ КОНФЕТА 0x2FF54B5B 852339 Ядреный выживальщик 0x32F07BE3 850646 Лимонная свежесть 0x67C6D4C1 850638 СЕРДОЛИК 0x7A639909 852338 (PH) M133 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xB464094D 850644 Серебряный спецназ 0xE152A66F 850640 ДОБРОЕ СЕРЕБРО 0xE4A998FE 850648 КАНАВА 0xF9ACA846 850647 Оранжерея боли 0x1FE6DDF6 195270 Лезьте, прыгайте или спускайтесь по канату к победе. 0x3264312B 195249 "Кошка" 0x41D33F0C 43070 Бронежилет 0x5BD63D98 882461 ГОРЕЛКА 0xA97C9D69 353758 Костюм-крыло 0xB2363C96 119082 Горелка 0xCDD6DB3D 42995 Бронежилет уменьшает урон, получаемый от огнестрельного оружия. 0xE7A0EEC4 119081 Эта кислородно-ацетиленовая горелка поможет вам починить любую машину или катер. 0xFCEA4F3B 353759 Воспользуйтесь костюмом-крылом, чтобы планировать с большой высоты. 0x03BB696B 728730 Угол 0x05EEBD5E 820329 Макс. угол по часовой стрелке 0x16DC1286 789227 {0} (B) 0x18E38B77 789225 {0} ® 0x23AB75B1 789226 {0} (G) 0x23D1A2FA 789228 {0} (Альфа-канал) 0x3E9FBF25 846285 Размеры: Y 0x49988FB3 846284 Размеры: X 0x4CF6DB9B 728728 Радиус 0x5535CB84 715311 Максимальная длина каната 0x558781E9 728749 Мерцание: шум 0x5636395A 846282 Ящик 0x58F2CF55 882045 Отбрасывать тень 0x648A77D6 728729 Дальность прорисовки 0x6AEA045E 728965 Время возрождения 0x7244B535 730951 Длина озера 0x7BA736DB 728727 Интенсивность 0x8DE9AD9E 730950 Ширина озера 0x959F2F2F 820330 Макс. угол против часовой стрелки 0x9C96797B 730952 Тип воды 0x9CBABA02 846281 Форма 0xA796EE9F 846286 Размеры: Z 0xACC42CA2 728747 Мерцание: частота 0xE1160CA0 728748 Мерцание: амплитуда 0xE42E01C7 791682 Пользовательские настройки 0xEBD31FC8 811262 Цвет 0xF496A6F9 846283 Цилиндр 0x02015F33 869905 Тут столько карт, на которых вы еще не играли! Чувствуете боевой настрой? Врывайтесь, играйте на случайных картах! Побейте свой рекорд! 0x2D6D2F64 405427 ГЕРОЙ ARCADE – СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА 0x79294389 848911 САЙТ ARCADE 0xB4EE517D 848912 ИСПЫТАНИЯ UBISOFT CLUB 0xBD00D984 405403 ГЕРОЙ ARCADE – ОДИНОЧНАЯ/СОВМЕСТНАЯ 0xC38718AB 869906 СТАНЬТЕ ГЕРОЕМ ARCADE! 0x002E614F 853494 Показать области контроля 0x05845BE9 887484 Показать подсказки для объектов 0x0588810D 57639 Если этот параметр включен, при удалении объекта будет появляться запрос на подтверждение. 0x0BEF05EF 855848 Включить или выключить отображение областей контроля ИИ. 0x11B8CE5B 346218 ПЕРСОНАЖ 0x1414A73C 363970 Включить/отключить отображение зон для "кошки". 0x1CBCD9DE 57633 Включить или выключить отображение тумана. 0x1CD92E31 57424 Показывать воду 0x279D18DD 57636 Включить или выключить отображение справочных значков. 0x2BEC1857 346219 НА ТЕХНИКЕ 0x2FF73687 363969 Зоны для "кошки" 0x35C0591E 167321 Невидимость в игре 0x3A4E0CC6 167320 Если этот параметр включен, при тестировании карты вас будут игнорировать враги, дикие звери и другие персонажи. 0x3C2242A7 57707 Скорость камеры 0x3DD18BC1 716520 ПАРАМЕТРЫ ТОЧКИ ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЯ 0x3DE6E8F9 355714 Показать сетку окклюзии 0x3F07C066 172125 Навигационная сетка указывает на области, по которым могут передвигаться управляемые ИИ персонажи и техника. Если эти зоны не соединены друг с другом, переходить из одной в другую персонажи не смогут. 0x439E9CBB 57603 Автопрокрутка камеры 0x4BA8BE7D 57425 Связывать объекты с ландшафтом 0x4C585B0A 172126 Желтыми прямоугольниками на карте обозначаются места, где персонажи смогут укрываться во время перестрелок. Добавьте больше укрытий: стен, контейнеров, стволов деревьев и т.п. 0x580CB63A 57637 Если этот параметр включен, объекты будут сохранять свою высоту относительно ландшафта при изменении самого ландшафта. 0x58A8217E 853495 Показать активаторы 0x5F76C6FD 260140 Показать границы карты 0x68AE0974 57722 Включить или выключить отображение сетки ландшафта. 0x7C373519 57541 Показывать сетку 0x8F67B6E1 883916 Вкл./выкл. отображение рамки объекта 0x962DD37E 57427 Подтверждать удаление объектов 0x99E3F989 347055 Навигационная сетка показывает зоны, в которых осуществляется навигация транспорта или персонажей под управлением ИИ. Данные объекты не могут перемещаться между разрозненными зонами. 0x9B607C8A 855849 Включить или выключить отображение триггеров ИИ. 0xA1A03877 57422 Показывать растительность 0xA2BC0685 342273 Включить или выключить отображение сетки ограничений ИИ 0xA9EF85B2 716519 НАЧАТЬ С ТОЧКИ ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЯ 0xAAE8F0CF 363931 Включить/отключить отображение зон для лазания. 0xB0C24E86 347054 Укрытия отображаются на карте в виде желтых прямоугольников. В этих зонах персонажи могут прятаться во время боя. 0xBB2D6528 363930 Зоны для лазания 0xC06ED71C 57542 Неуязвимость в игре 0xD8862B22 57634 Включить или выключить отображение воды. 0xDB2509BA 328138 Скорость камеры показывает скорость движения вашей точки обзора в метрах в секунду. 0xDC5DDFDE 57644 Если этот параметр включен, при осуществлении разных действий камера всегда будет располагаться так, чтобы был виден курсор. 0xDD498FCD 853443 Показать рамку объекта 0xE698D409 260142 Показать навигационную сетку 0xE7A01FFA 342081 Показывать сетку ресурсов 0xED806A95 57577 Показывать значки объектов 0xEED841B4 328141 Включить или выключить постоянное отображение границ карты. 0xF16D8EAC 355713 Вкл./выкл. отображение сетки окклюзии 0xF725FB3C 57648 Если этот параметр включен, при тестировании карты вы не будете получать урон и не сможете умереть. 0xFCDC00B0 172118 Показывать укрытия 0xFDA6F580 57423 Показывать туман 0x02663839 682616 Tip: Placeholder Death Bullet Tip for Loading Screen 3 0x756108AF 682615 Укрытие ACTION_CROUCH Укрывайтесь за стенами и крупными объектами, чтобы избежать вражеского огня. 0x9C02AD9A 682617 Tip: Placeholder Death Bullet Tip for Loading Screen 4 0xEB059D0C 682618 Tip: Placeholder Death Bullet Tip for Loading Screen 5 0xEC685915 682614 Обнаружение Вы можете определить направление атаки по индикатору обнаружения. 0x565BEFCA 851975 ARCADE_TABS_SHOP 0x61406D1D 851972 ARCADE_TABS_MAP_BROWSER 0x85C09DF7 851973 ARCADE_TABS_PROFILE 0x8BE7AFB8 851970 ARCADE_TABS_HOME 0x98DCB807 851974 ARCADE_TABS_LOOT_BOXES 0xD1528E74 851971 ARCADE_TABS_QUICKPLAY 0x0E9EE433 325554 Устройств сигнализации осталось: {0} 0x13CC53AD 555206 Новые бункеры ({0}) 0x1D5083FC 546353 ACTION_SHORTCUT 0x20DF83DD 672368 В меню "Состав отряда" добавлен новый наемник. 0x227C03B0 878214 Откройте меню "СОСТАВ ОТРЯДА", чтобы выбрать другого наемника. 0x2795AF2D 884010 {0} полностью исцеляется. 0x389E3C61 541266 {0} (способность – {1}) теперь в меню "Состав отряда". 0x46855865 508636 ACTION_PAGE_WORLDMAP 0x4CB9724F 325553 Осталось 1 устройство сигнализации 0x5112BE4C 730678 ACTION_OBJECTIVEPROGRESS_SHORTCUT 0x55D89080 658265 Союзники-животные не могут наносить повреждения транспорту. 0x63C11378 884011 ICON_GFH_DEAD {0} погиб в бою. 0x65ED0096 166404 Сигнализация отключена 0x69C2F913 835895 Рядом есть задание 0x800D76FA 541267 {0} (способность – {1}) теперь в меню "Состав отряда". 0x86C7275B 887475 Оружие вашего друга удалено из вашего селектора оружия. 0x8856DCDC 884012 Откройте меню STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"СОСТАВ ОТРЯДА", чтобы выбрать другого наемника. 0x968875CF 541268 {0} пока не может сражаться. 0x99D9A534 510238 ACTION_PAGE_CHALLENGES 0xB2D9B330 563467 Здесь нельзя переодеваться. 0xC039DCD8 493810 ACTION_PAGE_QUESTS 0xD2DCC99A 541269 {0} можно призвать в отряд. 0xDEF75CA0 855518 ACTION_SHORTCUT_DISABLED 0x13781C94 848680 ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ НАСТРОЙКИ 0x19A0ED99 848672 ОБЩЕЕ 0x23F6BEA9 848673 НА ЗЕМЛЕ 0x369C4256 848678 МОНИТОР 0x4AA0C835 848675 ВЕРТОЛЕТЫ 0x76CF32B3 848676 САМОЛЕТЫ 0xAB3BD0C3 848679 КАЧЕСТВО 0xCC093F55 848674 НАЗЕМНЫЙ И ВОДНЫЙ ТРАНСПОРТ 0xD12A57DA 848681 ЦВЕТ 0xE002D4E2 848677 НАЕМНИКИ 0x02F1AB68 850503 Черное и синее 0x1FF49BD0 850987 Базовая усталость 0x31517412 850499 Особый пурпур 0x7C99D519 850495 Призер 0x8465D9C6 850501 Монохром 0xC9AD78CD 850504 Красный тигр 0xD4A84875 850505 Единичный экземпляр 0xFA0DA7B7 850497 Красный глаз 0x0D567EC6 269642 Сменить стрелу 0x17C0FB36 341967 Управление в одиночной игре 0x21C39295 269705 Стрелять 0x22D8F2C4 341966 Управление в сетевой игре 0x2C42FD16 269709 Перезарядка 0x2EA6E01D 341983 ОРУЖИЕ В КОБУРУ 0x336241CA 343048 Масштаб прицела 0x35E6C8C9 342001 ИНЪЕКТОР ДУХА 0x3C2B2FE8 269641 (Удерживать) Счет 0x44C7D017 269703 Бросить 0x47C9005A 341982 МЕСТО СТРЕЛКА 0x482955D6 269639 Прыжок 0x48F2B18C 269702 Прицелиться 0x5B45CD80 269712 Предыдущее оружие/Исцеление 0x5DEC043C 341968 СЧЕТ 0x6BCE0995 269689 Приманка 0x6E97FDF4 341985 БРОСИТЬ ВЗРЫВЧАТКУ/ ТАЛИСМАН ЖИВОТНОГО 0x89447F24 269707 Меню 0x9086EFC8 269700 ОРУЖИЕ 0xC7BEDB03 269701 Двигаться/Бежать 0xD120046C 269640 Пригнуться 0xDED09654 341988 ИНЪЕКТОР 0xFA5D556A 353756 (ПРОВЕСТИ) СМЕНИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ 0xFA844015 269690 Инъектор (Ракшасы)/ Фотоаппарат (Золотой путь) 0xFE62B8E8 269704 Смотреть/Ближний бой 0xFFA0A714 341994 ИНЪЕКТОР СКОРОСТИ 0x00BDA4FF 730757 Чтобы получить этот предмет, захватите особый аванпост сектантов в долине Холланд. 0x026C6CD3 853457 Чтобы получить этот предмет, захватите особый аванпост сектантов в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x02FD19D1 885929 Чтобы получить вертолет, помогите Ксандеру в марине Драбменов, что в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x073CB47B 853453 Чтобы получить костюм, помогите Гаю в радоновой шахте Грималкина, что в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x0B8D4C5E 885900 Чтобы получить гидроплан, выполните трюк Клатча Никсона возле депо "Копперхэд" в долине Холланд. 0x0BBCF93D 883836 Чтобы получить костюм, захватите центр "Клык" в горах Уайттейл. 0x0FA56B8E 885913 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, захватите депо "Копперхэд" в долине Холланд. 0x108D5221 887388 Чтобы получить эту раскраску, помогите Уиллису в хижине Говарда, что в долине Холланд. 0x17BDF856 885973 Чтобы получить этот костюм, откройте Ubisoft Club. 0x1B248531 884121 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 3 (учитываются все регионы). 0x1C494128 884125 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 7 (учитываются все регионы). 0x1C890BD0 885905 Найдите самолет Иакова в тайнике выживальщиков у взлетной полосы Лэнсдаун в горах Уайттейл. 0x1E3912F9 885924 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, помогите Хёрку в форте Драбменов, что в горах Уайттейл. 0x24302593 885960 Чтобы получить удочку, помогите Скайлар в магазине Дилана "Дом удочек", что в горах Уайттейл. 0x27129265 883833 Чтобы получить костюм, захватите ранчо Иоанна в долине Холланд. 0x27A554CE 885925 Найдите этот транспорт в тайнике выживальщиков у молотильни "Санрайз" в долине Холланд. 0x2B756B95 885899 Чтобы получить "Вдоводел", помогите Мэри Мэй в Фоллс Энде, что в долине Холланд. 0x333A84BF 885906 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, помогите Мерлу в трейлерном парке у озера Сильвер в долине Холланд. 0x3B755835 885930 Победите Иакова Сида, чтобы получить это оружие. 0x401AE43D 885923 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, помогите владельцу "Турбогриля" Чеду в горах Уайттейл. 0x43255756 885902 Чтобы получить гидроцикл, выполните трюк Клатча Никсона у радиолокационной станции в горах Уайттейл. 0x480D8C13 853458 Чтобы получить костюм, выполните трюк Клатча Никсона возле Гефсиманской оранжереи в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x4AE18900 885926 Чтобы получить гидроплан, помогите Нику из компании "Рай и сыновья" в долине Холланд. 0x4C8CC9B1 885972 Чтобы получить это оружие, откройте Ubisoft Club. 0x5EDFE681 885914 Победите Веру Сид, чтобы получить это оружие. 0x63892A70 853456 Чтобы получить этот предмет, захватите один из аванпостов сектантов в горах Уайттейл. 0x6737F5D8 730756 Чтобы получить этот предмет, завершите задание в долине Холланд. 0x679AE8AE 730758 Этот костюм можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков у Моста слез в долине Холланд. 0x6B4E71BE 884124 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 6 (учитываются все регионы). 0x6C23B5A7 884120 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 2 (учитываются все регионы). 0x70D18D96 885921 Найдите этот транспорт в тайнике выживальщиков у мастерской Маккалоу в районе реки Хенбейн. 0x753884E6 884130 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 12 (учитываются все регионы). 0x85401092 884122 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 4 (учитываются все регионы). 0x8CB787D9 885931 Чтобы получить это оружие, помогите Ларри в "Лаборатории Паркера", что в долине Холланд. 0x8CF65CB9 884126 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 8 (учитываются все регионы). 0x99A09515 853454 Этот предмет можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в горах Уайттейл. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0x99A94C6D 885975 Чтобы получить этот башкотряс, откройте Ubisoft Club. 0x9B36E5CA 884128 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 10 (учитываются все регионы). 0x9D970D38 885903 Чтобы получить квадроцикл, выполните трюк Клатча Никсона в горах Уайттейл. 0x9F38353D 730755 Чтобы разблокировать этот предмет, найдите его в мире. 0xA5588C34 885928 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, захватите радиолокационную станцию в горах Уайттейл. 0xB9902E12 883835 Чтобы получить костюм, захватите лагерь рейнджеров в горах Уайттейл. 0xBE6499A4 884118 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повышайте уровень сопротивления в любом из 3 регионов. 0xC10DEDA7 885959 Найдите этот костюм в тайнике выживальщиков в доме Армстронгов, что в долине Холланд. 0xC6E4154A 853452 Чтобы получить этот предмет, завершите задание в горах Уайттейл. 0xD1F3DA02 885907 Победите Иоанна Сида, чтобы получить его самолет. 0xD5C4BF77 885974 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, откройте Ubisoft Club. 0xDBDA5CF1 885908 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, захватите ранчо Келлетов в долине Холланд. 0xE0CAEB6D 885901 Чтобы получить багги, выполните трюк Клатча Никсона в городе "Процветание", что в долине реки Хенбейн. 0xE8381077 885922 Чтобы получить этот транспорт, захватите отель "Кингс Хот Спрингс" в районе реки Хенбейн. 0xEC2EDAE1 885904 Чтобы получить авто, выполните трюк Клатча Никсона на стройплощадке резервуара в долине Холланд. 0xEC31D55C 884129 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 11 (учитываются все регионы). 0xF2472004 884123 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 5 (учитываются все регионы). 0xF52AE41D 884119 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте уровень сопротивления в любом регионе до 1. 0xF760882E 883834 Чтобы получить костюм, захватите стоянку грузовиков Лорны в районе реки Хенбейн. 0xF845D3B6 853455 Этот костюм можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков на вышке Тафт в районе реки Хенбейн. 0xFBF16C2F 884127 Чтобы получить этот предмет, повысьте общий уровень сопротивления до 9 (учитываются все регионы). 0x039A5BF1 852311 (PH) Magnopulser Base Skin 5 Desc 0x4B09B91B 850401 ПЫЛЬНАЯ БУРЯ 0x560C89A3 852312 ТЕМНЫЙ МОЛОТ 0x67287B0A 850395 ВСПЫШКА НА СОЛНЦЕ 0x80556ABE 850402 Лунные камни 0x9D505A06 850403 ПРОИЗВОДСТВЕННЫЙ РИСК 0xAC74A8AF 850397 ЧЕРВОТОЧИНА 0xCD9DCBB5 850399 ЦВЕТ МОРСКОЙ ВОЛНЫ 0xE1BC09A4 850393 Медный налог 0x028AC297 156474 Пароль 0x0612CF0B 157398 Сообщайте мне о контенте и предложениях для продуктов Ubisoft! 0x069E1B18 172076 Пароли не совпадают. 0x08E269D7 157223 Пароль содержится в имени пользователя 0x097A8D3C 326311 OK 0x10FFF1C8 338724 Ваша учетная запись дает доступ ко всем режимам сетевой игры, включая "Битвы Кирата" и совместное прохождение. Вы также можете выкладывать созданные вами карты. Приобретайте за очки Uplay эксклюзивные награды, такие как 9-мм. пистолет A.J.M. 9 и навык для сетевой игры "Быстрый ум". Спасибо за то, что играете с нами! 0x14DEA1E9 348336 СПРОСИТЕ МЕНЯ ПОЗЖЕ 0x1603A3B9 160243 ОТКЛОНИТЬ 0x1724E104 346472 Прервать операцию? 0x18620557 160988 У вас еще нет учетной записи Ubisoft? 0x1924BECB 156470 ЖЕЛАЕМОЕ ИМЯ 0x199315BA 348337 ОТКРЫТЬ UPLAY 0x1D0565E3 157222 Пользователь не достиг требуемого возраста 0x20065572 156475 Подтверждение пароля 0x2089856F 351974 Учетная запись позволит вам публиковать карты и тратить очки Uplay на уникальные награды, например пистолет A.J.M. 9 или навык для сетевой игры "Быстрый ум". Спасибо, что играете с нами! 0x20E722B1 348588 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft или создайте новую, чтобы использовать данную функцию. 0x260138E5 159727 ACTION_CANCEL_UBICLUBPOPUP ПРОПУСТИТЬ 0x2952D40F 156473 ПАРОЛЬ 0x29953CD7 354040 Условия использования и Политика конфиденциальности на данном устройстве в настоящий момент не доступны. Перейдите на www.uplay.com, чтобы создать учетную запись. 0x2EDF9989 160987 Есть учетная запись Ubisoft? 0x335CA379 167695 При проверке Uplay Passport произошла ошибка. Попробуйте позже. 0x371BC257 160936 ПОДРОБНЕЕ 0x38FEE9FF 342928 Этот адрес электронной почты уже используется другой учетной записью Ubisoft. 0x399C29A2 342930 На сервере проверки подлинности произошла ошибка. Повторите попытку позже или посетите www.uplay.com. 0x3BB55652 325531 ЗАБЫЛИ ПАРОЛЬ? 0x3E05E239 342935 Вы не можете зарегистрировать учетную запись Ubisoft. 0x3F5F3027 338719 Добро пожаловать в Uplay, {1}! 0x3F6C31D5 342924 Указанной вами учетной записи Ubisoft не существует. Внимательно проверьте адрес электронной почты и пароль, а затем попробуйте еще раз. 0x4009E1BD 172059 Пожалуйста, предоставьте следующую информацию, чтобы создать учетную запись: 0x410285AC 342813 БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СПРАШИВАТЬ 0x4140884C 338723 Вы заработали 0x43EA6BA1 339112 Мы отправили вам письмо со ссылкой для восстановления пароля. 0x467B7011 353780 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft в главном меню (раздел Ubisoft Club), чтобы активировать данную функцию. 0x4A7EE996 160238 Выход 0x4B9467AC 156469 Имя игрока 0x4D852255 338722 С возвращением в Uplay, {1}! 0x4ECBE34E 348386 Гости не могут создавать учетные записи Ubisoft. 0x51593FE1 346660 Покупка и использование предметами регулируются Условиями предоставления услуг Sony Entertainment Network. Данная сетевая услуга предоставлена вам Sony Computer Entertainment America. 0x5402A70B 160240 ВХОД 0x60B777F6 157401 Положение о конфиденциальности Ubisoft 0x651B7DEA 342926 Вы не ввели пароль. 0x656EDCF2 342929 Введенное вами имя пользователя недоступно. 0x6617C1CE 159726 РЕГИСТРАЦИЯ 0x6DF79C12 342020 Я принимаю Условия использования Ubisoft 0x6FB4CF15 157219 Неверный формат имени пользователя 0x785500FE 342052 Пропустить регистрацию? 0x78A6E06E 851073 Теперь у вас есть доступ к совместной игре, сетевым событиям, Far Cry® Arcade, Ubisoft Club и его испытаниям, значкам, наградам и многому другому! 0x7AB9A648 346854 Условия использования и Политика конфиденциальности на данном устройстве в настоящий момент не доступны. Перейдите на www.uplay.com, чтобы создать учетную запись. 0x8207178F 160989 Зарегистрируйтесь сейчас, чтобы получить доступ к сетевым функциям и получить 10 очков Uplay бесплатно. 0x82763C3D 346644 Получите очки Uplay и потратьте их в Uplay на разблокирование этого предмета. 0x838DB8D1 343394 Прикрепите учетную запись к Ubisoft Club, чтобы получить доступ к Far Cry® Arcade и принимать участие в сетевых событиях! 0x88569A7F 342931 Ваше имя пользователя должно быть от 3 до 15 символов длиной. В имени могут присутствовать цифры, буквы, подчеркивания, точки и тире. Запрещено использовать оскорбительные слова, а также начинать имя с цифры или сочетания "ubi_" или заканчивать его сочетанием "_ubi". 0x8A0B2598 339119 Забыли пароль? Введите свой e-mail адрес. Вам будет выслана ссылка на восстановление пароля. 0x8D790519 342921 Указанной вами учетной записи Ubisoft не существует. Внимательно проверьте адрес электронной почты и пароль, а затем попробуйте еще раз. 0x8DB42653 157224 Имя пользователя недоступно. Пожалуйста, введите другое имя. Например: 0x928D146A 342021 Я даю Ubisoft согласие на сбор и использование моих личных данных 0x928EC04A 156471 ЭЛ, ПОЧТА 0x98D1ED18 157226 Адрес электронной почты недоступен 0x992E9660 342022 УСЛОВИЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ 0xA05B6633 342693 Вы ввели недействительный адрес электронной почты. 0xA0F3101C 885918 Для использования этой функции требуется учетная запись Ubisoft. Создать учетную запись или использовать существующую? 0xA218B623 157228 Такой учетной записи Ubisoft не существует. 0xA42F0FA8 160239 ACCEPT UBISOFT CLUB 0xA4424600 354038 Условия использования и Политика конфиденциальности для данной системы в настоящий момент не доступны. Перейдите на www.uplay.com, чтобы создать учетную запись. 0xA8873D48 342927 Вы не ввели имя пользователя. 0xA9E1D860 157229 Пользователь выбрал отказ от связи с третьими сторонами. 0xB5AA70C3 157399 ОТПРАВИТЬ 0xB8683B2E 159949 ПРИВЯЗКА К UPLAY 0xBA10DC4D 157402 Пожалуйста, подтвердите согласие на обработку и хранение ваших личных данных в архиве Ubisoft, а также согласие с условиями Положения о конфиденциальности, поставив отметку в поле, расположенном выше. 0xBBA27255 851004 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft или создайте новую, чтобы получить доступ к совместной игре, сетевым событиям, Far Cry® Arcade, Ubisoft Club и многому другому! 0xBC60AF3F 157397 Сообщайте мне об эксклюзивном контенте от партнеров Ubisoft! 0xBE4C3A06 851005 Прикрепите учетную запись к Uplay, чтобы бесплатно получить награду "Костюм болельщика" в меню персонализации игрока! 0xBF2E7005 157220 Неверный формат пароля 0xC2B65F94 160263 Пароль должен иметь длину от 6 до 16 символов и содержать буквы. Также можно использовать цифры, знаки подчеркивания, точки и тире. Запрещается использовать в составе пароля ваше имя пользователя. 0xC4432005 157225 Использовано неразрешенное слово 0xC48709C1 157227 Произошла ошибка 0xC7125E0D 354039 Условия использования и Политика конфиденциальности для данной системы в настоящий момент не доступны. Перейдите на www.uplay.com, чтобы создать учетную запись. 0xC857FC19 159951 Свяжите свой профиль с Uplay, чтобы получить полный доступ к сетевой игре. 0xC899AFD7 346664 “Любой товар, приобретенный во внутриигровом магазине, будет являться покупкой у компании Sony Network Entertainment Europe Limited (“SNEE”) и подчиняться Условиям предоставления услуг Sony Entertainment Network, с которыми можно ознакомиться в PlayStation™Store. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с правами использования – они могут быть различными для разных продуктов. Если не указано иное, товар в любом внутриигровом магазине имеет ту же возрастную категорию, что и игра.” 0xCDA133D5 172099 Добро пожаловать в Uplay! 0xCDA571DD 342932 Вы ввели неверную информацию. Попробуйте еще раз. 0xD052CD48 157221 Неверный формат электронной почты 0xD3222C3C 342040 ПРИНЯТЬ И ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ 0xD5D98422 156472 Ваш адрес эл. почты 0xD6388362 155536 ПРИНЯТЬ 0xD91823C8 160262 Ваше имя пользователя должно иметь длину от 3 до 15 символов и содержать буквы. Также могут быть использованы цифры, знаки подчеркивания, точки и тире. Имя не должно содержать оскорбительные слова, а также не может начинаться с цифры или сочетания "ubi_" или заканчиваться сочетанием "_ubi". 0xDB5E09A6 342053 Хотите пропустить регистрацию? 0xDC8D06F2 160937 ОТМЕНА 0xE02BFBB0 342925 Вы не указали электронную почту. 0xE047949B 156476 Подтвердить пароль 0xE1AFB1D4 851072 Рады снова вас видеть, {0}. Спасибо, что играете в Far Cry® 5. 0xE4791ED8 851003 Уникальная награда для игроков на системе PS4™! 0xE5C917F7 157400 Правила пользования 0xE70E97EB 172097 Поздравляем! Теперь у вас есть собственная учетная запись Ubisoft! 0xEC95C774 352086 Учетная запись откроет вам доступ к совместной игре. Разблокируйте полную версию, чтобы открыть "Битвы за Кират", публиковать карты и зарабатывать очки Uplay. Тратьте их на уникальные награды, например пистолет A.J.M. 9 или навык для сетевой игры "Быстрый ум". Спасибо, что играете с нами! 0xEC968AF8 351946 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft или создайте новую, чтобы публиковать карты и получать эксклюзивные награды! 0xED5C1E9A 172098 Ваша учетная запись дает доступ ко всем режимам сетевой игры, включая "Битвы Кирата" и совместное прохождение. Кроме того, вы можете выкладывать созданные вами кадры и загружать контент других игроков. Также вы получили 10 очков Uplay на приобретение уникальных наград, таких как 9-мм пистолет A.J.M. и навык для сетевой игры "Быстрый ум". Спасибо за то, что играете с нами! 0xF682AE36 349086 УКАЖИТЕ ЭЛ. ПОЧТУ 0xF73F417B 167707 Указанная учетная запись Ubisoft не существует. Пожалуйста, проверьте правильность ввода имени и пароля и попробуйте снова. 0xFAA74249 344682 ПОЛИТИКА КОНФИДЕЦИАЛЬНОСТИ 0xFB5B9A77 352085 Войдите в свою учетную запись Ubisoft или создайте новую, чтобы получить доступ к совместной игре. Полная версия игры откроет режим сетевой игры "Битвы Кирата" и позволит публиковать карты. Награды Uplay доступны только в полной версии игры. 0xFFA2131B 172100 Ваша учетная запись предоставляет те же привилегии, что и регистрация на сайте. Но дополнительно вы получаете ваш игровой профиль, бесплатные внутриигровые дополнения, наработки других игроков и много больше, по мере того как сообщество Uplay будет расти. Спасибо, что играете с нами! 0x19025AC4 167263 Выйти из игры? Все несохраненные данные будут потеряны. 0x1C2B3092 887893 Если вы войдете в Far Cry® Arcade во время этого задания, ваш прогресс не будет сохранен. 0x34AACC7F 540347 МЕНЮ НАСТРОЕК 0x3ED8BF3B 551896 ВОЗОБНОВИТЬ 0x43AA21BB 167703 ГЕЙМПАД 0x5277BDC4 57433 НАСТРОЙКИ 0x5CDDFA76 167159 ВЫЙТИ НА РАБОЧИЙ СТОЛ 0x641B5BAB 167702 МЫШЬ И КЛАВИАТУРА 0x75A1DE28 344480 ПОДКЛЮЧЕН НОВЫЙ ГЕЙМПАД 0x78A8999C 267220 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0x80D0BFEF 930794 ACTION_ACCEPT ПРИНЯТЬ 0xD992BF22 172646 Автосохранение 0xDA0B196C 791683 ACTION_ACCEPT ПРИНЯТЬ 0x32FF8414 728815 Quest_GenericЗАБЕРИТЕ припасы из тайника 0x4B6BBA90 728809 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до резервуара 0xABF6D5AE 728810 Quest_DestroyПРОСТРЕЛИТЕ замок 0x038E3F08 534853 KIMBERLITE 4WD 2011 г. 0x0449D7F2 847892 2018 POLARIS RZR 0x04C45D58 869506 KIMBERLITE 4WD XL 2011 г. 0x0687B8E5 869646 KIMBERLITE K150 (M2) 1979 г. 0x08EA92CE 534837 KIMBERLITE ZT 1967 г. 0x0999D360 859138 {CUT DUPLICATE}Боевой самолет. Не очень маневренный, что вполне соответствует характеру Иакова. 0x0A38AFFF 534839 KIMBERLITE S 2002 г. 0x1110EE56 534977 Огневой мощи не бывает слишком много. 0x13007F02 881610 Pygmalion Hillside 1600-M (M60) 1981 г. 0x13677122 869476 Не жди, когда наступит кризис среднего возраста. Наслаждайся этой классической тачкой прямо сейчас! 0x1583133E 869486 "НАЕЗДНИК РАССВЕТА" 0x174D7F9E 869695 KAUMBAT H-04B Foxfly 0x1A7FE903 838866 Клатч Никсон нарезал много кругов за рулем этого Kimberlite Stampede ZT 1967-го года. 0x1E7DA83A 869472 Kimberlite Darrala SDL 2009-го года пахнет гоночной трассой, пивом и самогоном. 0x23BA8637 534938 Этот пикап надежнее большинства ваших друзей. К тому же он отличный слушатель. 0x267FB243 534846 1970 Zugspitz XS-2 0x27358537 869697 "Дикий гусь" 0x27781C7D 730924 KIMBERLITE HP-18-160, наследство Ника Рая и его первая любовь. 0x27AF13E6 869624 Деревянные панели, звезды и полосы, "кантри" из всех щелей – что еще для счастья надо? 0x27EEE3A3 534838 1998 PYGMALION COMET-R 0x293B8846 869659 Этот боевой катер предназначен для того, что спасательные лодки делают в мирное время, только наоборот. 0x2CDEAA8E 534840 1973 PYGMALION SSR 0x2D9666AF 534857 2012 KIMBERLITE TC6 M-DUTY 0x325A7AEF 846206 НЭНСИ 0x3480D9D7 534917 Этот Kimberlite ZZT 1970 года в свое время верно служил бутлегерам. 0x34C09B27 869699 "Кассетник" 0x35664D26 880636 1998 Hierarch CT6500 FB 0x359357A5 791661 Этот 2001 Hierarch ST601 D всегда готов оставить вдовой еще кого-нибудь. 0x3712975C 745348 AdjudiCor FBW – очень стильная машина. У Иоанна Сида хороший вкус. И очень серьезные проблемы. 0x39E7FD9F 534854 2012 Zugspitz SCAVENGER 0x3CCB2BA0 838868 Вас ждет дорога ярости. Главное – не слишком безумствуйте. 0x3CDDF213 534867 2012 KIMBERLITE TCZ 0x3DBFDCBE 746223 "Звездно-полосатый" 0x3EC25A78 534864 1981 KIMBERLITE K150 0x4015C16C 869487 Идеальная тачка, чтобы колесить из города в город и бороться за справедливость. 0x41CC9B02 782201 "Четыре штата" 0x42DBADCC 869696 Легкий боевой вертолет. Миротворцы ООН патрулируют на этих машинах воздушное пространство США. Или нет?.. 0x44863C04 534902 AdjudiCor FBW-2 0x4696AD50 881611 Этот грузовик – воплощение Америки. 0x46F1A370 869475 KIMBERLITE ZTS 1969 г. 0x4BEB7A68 869471 "Ухаб за ухабом" 0x4FE93B51 838865 "Дядя Сэм" 0x51528F0A 869507 На этом тюнингованном внедорожнике можно доехать до любого футбольного поля или стрельбища. Что тут у вас? 0x51DF05A0 847893 Этот мощный внедорожник готов ко всему. Серьезно, к чему угодно. 0x53116AB7 869647 Этот мощный пикап не раз бывал под огнем – и, если что, может сам дать огня. 0x5618ED5A 534928 Этот внедорожник затмил своего привычного к гладким дорогам собрата. 0x5C0F0132 859137 {CUT DUPLICATE}ADJUDICOR FBW-2 "Самолет Иакова" 0x5D7C409C 534912 Маслкар, готовый исполнить любую вашу прихоть. 0x5FAE7DAD 534914 Некоторые говорят, что этот ремейк классического маслкара лучше оригинала. Школота, что с них взять... 0x600585F7 791660 Вдоводел 0x60F09F74 880637 В кузове этого грузовика удобно перевозить грузы и дремать после обеда. 0x61160B85 534842 "Бутлегер" 0x61564975 869700 На этом Kimberlite LMHP-180 установлены кассетные бомбы, кассетные ракеты и кассетный магнитофон. 0x6284450E 745347 Аффирмация 0x67CCA8BD 846207 Хёрк-старший назвал свой Kimberlite TC6 M-DUTY 2014-го года "Нэнси" в честь 40-й первой леди США. 0x68290EEC 781381 Этот Kimberlite HP-18-160 навеки объединил Клатча и его лучшего друга. 0x694B2041 534942 Этот пикап сделает вас творческим человеком. Водить его – это настоящее искусство. Серьезно. 0x695DF9F2 838867 2018 POLARIS RZR XP 0x6B54882A 534939 Этот прочный пикап перевезет все, хоть сено, хоть осла. 0x6C712FCD 534929 Леса – не место для большинства машин, но этот внедорожник чувствует себя там как дома. 0x7239C1B4 869623 "Нэнси" 0x727831F1 534913 Компактный спорткар, в девяностых это было круто. Конечно, если считать, что сами девяностые – это круто. 0x72A35765 869698 Kimberlite LMHP-180 вооружен пулеметами, бомбами и ракетами. Можно сделать из кого-нибудь барбекю. 0x72EECE2F 730923 Кармина 0x73E96011 534921 Олицетворение всей мощи, которую вы и ожидали от компактного хэтчбека. 0x762C5465 534863 1981 Pygmalion Hillside 1600 0x7800B4FD 534932 Здесь хватит места и для друзей, и для скота. Кто поедет с вами, а кто в кузове – решайте сами. 0x794878DC 534915 Колеса для улиц, салон как уютный диван. 0x7CAD5A14 869658 SALACIA RHIB-Z800 (M60) 0x80D43955 534892 SALACIA RHIB-Z200 0x81F60283 534949 Этот внедорожный монстр готов к любым боям. 0x874A792E 534966 Морские мотоциклы! 0x8789B04E 534964 Квадроцикл. Проедет везде, для этого, собственно, и нужен. 0x88A63266 534972 Легкий однороторный вертолет с одним двигателем. Готов к Третьей мировой. 0x8A44E0A6 534950 Низкая скорость, высокий крутящий момент. То, что нужно для сельского хозяйства, строительства или просто разрушения. 0x8B091A11 869694 Этот легкий вертолет переделали в боевую машину. Он не для обзорных экскурсий. 0x8D653436 534896 KAUMBAT R-31 0x8D818E03 534829 2008 KIMBERLITE DARRALA 0x8E23644D 885980 У этого пикапа есть широченная подвеска, мощное шасси и добрая душа. 0x8E7EE060 534836 1987 PYGMALION BRUELAG 0x90052C85 534880 2001 HIERARCH ST601 0x9306695E 869653 Этот наворочанный багги проедет там, где сам черт ногу сломит. 0x93D14A5E 534899 KAUMBAT MH-158H DAP Sky Scarab 0x94691808 534973 Транспортный вертолет, перевезет хоть лекарства, хоть миллионера. 0x96209339 869485 Американский маслкар. Прислушайся к реву мотора, и ты услышишь классический рок! 0x98895D1B 869645 Этот пикап намотал на колеса миллион миль и примерно столько же фрагов. 0x9A951CCE 534833 1999 HAYAI STRYUS ZRP 0x9C6071BE 869655 Клатч Никсон ездил на этом Kaumbat OTT Ravage 2013 года, когда увлекался философией постнигилизма. 0x9D65C53C 869640 2012 KIMBERLITE TCZ-M КАЛИБРА .50 0x9DE91ED8 730936 Вашим друзьям больше не придется ездить в кузове (но они могут, если захотят). 0xA11AE984 534940 {CUT}Только не проси модель в стиле постмодерн. Слишком сложно. 0xA1BC1B09 881609 Этот грузовик готов к бою. 0xA2BFC479 869701 "Воздушный волк" 0xA3FD9963 853936 "Сила Хоупа" 0xA5212A3D 869650 PYGMALION HILLSIDE 1600 (M60) 1981 г. 0xA5381269 534931 Эту машину создавали для военных, но теперь ее использует и полиция. И те, кому надо выехать на пикник. 0xA6E4706D 730921 Жнец 0xA764F96A 534849 2010 Hierarch V200 0xAA26FB27 534920 Спортивный хэтчбек, звезда уличных гонок и тесных парковок. 0xAA4AD820 534841 "Опасный ездок" 0xAA5C1B8A 838870 Легкий служебный вертолет, обычно применяемый полицейскими. Учтите, сирены на нем нет. 0xAB1733C9 534926 Отличный фургон, чтобы жить где-нибудь за городом у реки. 0xAB31492C 782267 2012 KIMBERLITE TCZ с аэрографией 0xAC009301 730928 "Жажда смерти" 0xB007E665 869649 Этот модифицированный пикап готов к мирному труду и военным подвигам. 0xB450F1D9 781382 "Красная ракета" 0xB49232B5 869643 Это не пикап твоего дедушки – во всяком случае, такого пулемета у него точно не было. 0xB7FEBB6A 869656 "Сияющее море" 0xB8C501DE 869703 "Дикий огонь" 0xB9157195 838861 Тюльпан 0xBA4980BD 534868 1956 HIERARCH FORCE 0xBC180EBA 870263 "Стайный охотник" 0xBC1FFDA1 832117 Эту машину создавали для военных, но теперь ее использует и полиция. И те, кому надо выехать на пикник. 0xBD8E3297 746221 KIMBERLITE HP-18-160 0xBFBBC1DE 869660 SALACIA RHIB-Z200 (калибр .50) 0xC1FFCA5A 534898 KAUMBAT H-158 Sky Scarab 0xC3B6416B 869484 1970 KIMBERLITE ZZT 0xC593FED7 534955 Для тех, кто готов провести в дороге всю жизнь. 0xC647980C 534974 Транспортный вертолет, модифицированный для армии. В свое время эта птичка принесла немало пользы. 0xC690BB0C 869652 2018 POLARIS RZR XP EDITION 0xC87FCC8A 730935 2012 KIMBERLITE TC6 M-DUTY "Изгой" 0xC8F3176E 869641 Посмотрев в дуло такому стволу, обычные люди бегут менять штаны. 0xC9F6A3EC 869654 "Свобода" 0xCD1F8F49 869644 KIMBERLITE K150 (M60) 1979 г. 0xCF03CE9C 534908 Импортная тачка? Ну, это еще не повод записывать вас в космополиты. 0xD21F621C 534889 FUNAKI E-716 0xD2DCAB7C 534891 FUNAKI J-170 0xD460D0D1 534874 2013 Kaumbat OTT RAVAGE мод. 0xD542EB07 534967 Маслкар для водной стихии. 0xD8175C51 534904 Собирайте детей, пришло время для ежегодной семейной поездки. 0xD8F3E664 534971 Одномоторный легкий вертолет с одним винтом. Хорошо показал себя в Корейской войне и неплохо продавался после ее окончания. 0xDBB5B61F 885979 Pygmalion Hillside 1600-M 1981 г. 0xDBE83232 534911 Привет из восьмидесятых. Когда-то эта машина была настоящим символом среднего класса. 0xDD30E034 534897 Kaumbat R-31 (Боевой) 0xDE9FC843 869693 KAUMBAT R-31 Air Buzzer 0xDFD232F4 534875 2009 Hierarch FT-100 0xE104E0E7 869642 1956 HIERARCH FORCE M.50 0xE1C6238B 746224 KIMBERLITE ZTS 1969-го года. Оплавленные следы на бортах смотрятся очень эффектно. 0xE2686938 869657 На этом Funaki J-170 Клатч Никсон плыл по золотой реке – строго в переносном смысле, конечно. 0xE5913437 869648 PYGMALION HILLSIDE 1600 (M2) 1981 г. 0xE818E0C5 746222 Никак не можете решить: лодка или самолет? Вам больше не нужно выбирать! 0xE9892FF3 832116 2014 ADJUDICO MASTODON XZT 0xE98EDCE8 870264 Боевой самолет AdjudiCor FBW. Не очень маневренный, что вполне соответствует характеру Иакова Сида. 0xEA2D138C 869661 На воде как на войне. Здесь нет запрещенных приемов. 0xEC83A3C7 838862 Kaumbat R-31 Air Buzzer Аделаиды. Пулеметы она установила сама, чтобы отпраздновать развод. 0xED53D38C 869704 Пулеметы, зажигательные бомбы и ракеты: этот AdjudiCor FBW-2 оправдывает свое название. 0xEFDF52EF 534943 Классический пикап. Так и слышно, как он ворчит: "вот в мое-то время..." и "молодежь ни хрена не понимает в музыке". 0xF0AEC03B 534856 2014 ADJUDICOR MASTADON XZT 0xF0B7F86F 869651 Отличный пикап для фермерских работ и бессмысленного насилия на дороге. 0xF2F22B38 534924 Обычный грузовой фургон, то, что нужно для перевозок, хоть легальных, хоть нет. 0xF372A23F 730922 Вы когда-нибудь мечтали водить мясорубку? Тогда этот модифицированный Hierarch FT-300 2009 года просто создан для вас! 0xF42AC95B 881608 PYGMALION HILLSIDE 1600 (калибр .50) 1981 г. 0xF48C3BD6 534865 {CUT}Модернизированный 2CAB 0xF66B4B31 853937 Kimberlite S 2002-го года – идеальная машина для местных дорог, большая, мощная и неубиваемая. 0xF6F75088 535106 (PH) Небольшой винтажный вертолет 0xF729162B 869702 AdjudiCor FBW-2 подходит для воздушных боев и уничтожения наземных целей. Настоящий хищник. 0xF9964153 730929 Эту машину можно получить в награду от Мерла. Кажется, она живет своей жизнью. 0xFE81E19B 534851 HIERARCH WANDERER 1989 г. 0xFEA79B7E 782268 Кто-то заплатил немало денег за отделку салона и установку опций. 0xFFB02975 534845 2004 Hayai Zip-R 0xFFCAC9D8 838869 Kaumbat H-04 Foxfly 0xFFDC0A72 534916 Модифицированный Kimberlite ZZT 1970 года. Настоящий воин дороги. 0x04E97493 586897 ОЧКОВ НАБРАНО 0x216C6863 366622 УБЕЙТЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫХ ИГРОКОВ 0xA8CF2468 366621 СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ СХВАТКА 0x7229C156 689134 Изменить название карты 0x86C781C7 879213 ПАРАМЕТРЫ РЕДАКТОРА 0x1952F743 592198 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от транспорта 0x89BA812D 376562 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ транспорт 0xBC5DA6D2 376563 Транспорт потерян 0x07F7F896 843094 Армия на севере 0x0DDE2C0D 843046 ВЕРА – СИРЕНА 0x12C37275 582495 Указания Отца 0x1384A27B 582496 Дорогой Мэтт! Очень жаль, что мы не смогли убедить тебя и Энн сделать этот важный шаг и присоединиться к нам. Мне кажется, тебе бы здесь понравилось: свежий воздух укрепляет здоровье, а в тихие утренние часы так хорошо отдыхать и ни о чем не думать. И, конечно, речи Отца Иосифа – благотворная пища для ума. Может, привезете сюда детей? Уверена, близнецам тоже здесь понравится, а Марти уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы участвовать в программе обучения Иакова. Да благословит вас Отец. Джоди Холмс 0x13ABDACA 843093 Охотники Иакова прочесывают регион и всех, кого поймают, отправляют в тренировочные лагеря. Там Иаков сломит их волю и сделает из них бойцов, верных Отцу. 0x1BA64D6E 843092 Планы на долину Холланд 0x232B68E8 711733 Жатва: Соберем все необходимое 0x2C0E45DD 582501 Ордер на арест 0x2E7F409B 843091 По приказу Отца Иоанн Сид отправляет метки тем, кто готов спастись и присоединиться к церкви. Во время крещения вода уносит их грехи, и они познают силу слова "да". 0x35C5B8A9 843052 Самый старший из Сидов. Руководит обучением солдат в горах Уайттейл. Его девиз – "ЖЕРТВУЙТЕ СЛАБЫМИ". Судя по всему, балуется психологическими экспериментами: ходят жуткие слухи о людях, которые бросаются друг на друга по поводу и без… Говорят, он ответственен за создание чудовищ, которых сектанты называют "СУДЬЯМИ". 0x39D30D52 843043 Самый младший из Сидов и, наверное, самый жестокий. Отвечает за пополнение рядов сектантов. МЕТКА, ОЧИЩЕНИЕ, ИСПОВЕДЬ, ИСКУПЛЕНИЕ… Эти четыре шага ждут каждого будущего члена секты "Врата Эдема" – если, конечно, ему удастся выжить. Требует от своих последователей признания "СИЛЫ СЛОВА "ДА"" и использует эту идею, чтобы заставлять их делать все, что он пожелает. Полный и бесповоротный псих. 0x3AD16644 843045 Трудно сказать, откуда она взялась: однажды просто появилась здесь – и все… Способна запудрить мозги любому, ЛГУНЬЯ и МАНИПУЛЯТОР. Стоит расслабиться, и она отравит твой мозг с помощью Блажи. Каждый, кто оказывается в районе реки Хенбейн, либо умирает, либо отправляется "ПРОХОДИТЬ ПУТЬ ВЕРЫ" и становится одним из безмозглых "АНГЕЛОВ", которые делают за сектантов всю тяжелую работу. 0x43A89049 541273 Дом Холмсов 0x4FA1504F 541265 Дом Иосифа 0x5E4C0370 582500 Окружной суд Соединенных Штатов, штат Монтана ОРДЕР НА АРЕСТ Кому: любому уполномоченному сотруднику правоохранительных органов ВАМ ПРИКАЗАНО без промедления взять под стражу и доставить к мировому судье Соединенных Штатов: ИОСИФА СИДА, подозреваемого в похищении с умыслом на причинение вреда. (ЗАКОН США § 45-5-302) 0x5EC47DBA 843028 ИОСИФ СИД – ОТЕЦ 0x79E785A3 874058 Письмо Датчу 0x79F68162 874055 27 апреля 2015 Папа, Я получил твое письмо. Здорово, что обвинения сняли. Мы попробуем заехать летом – Рики хочет показать тебе, как он катается на двухколесном велосипеде, но у Анны много работы в колледже. Я знаю, что это много для тебя значит, поэтому мы постараемся… только давай без разговоров об обучении на дому, ладно? Нам с Анной это не по душе, да и школа на Саус Стрит одна из лучших. И обойдемся без штучек выживальщиков. Рики они нравятся, но Анну выводят из себя. Спишемся, Робби 0x7B980239 711734 Отец приказал Иоанну начать заполнять кладовые. Он сосредоточится на долине Холланд. В приоритете: Еда и вода Оружие и боеприпасы Грузовики, машины, квадроциклы Топливо Аптечки и лекарства Чистящие средства Предметы личной гигиены Потенциальные новобранцы – отправить к Иакову Потенциальные рабочие – отправить к Вере. Фоллс Энд изобилует припасами. Берегите себя. Отец присмотрит за вами. 0x855C635C 711736 Жатва: Защитим "Врата Эдема" 0x8A794E69 582499 Жатва: успокоение сердец и разумов 0x9313E1B6 842886 Иосиф Сид – лидер Проекта "Врата Эдема", который верит, что грядет великий "КОЛЛАПС", а он сам – современный Ной. Иосиф думает, что Господь сказал ему СПАСТИ КАК МОЖНО БОЛЬШЕ ДУШ. Он начал ЖАТВУ, и его последователи готовы умереть во славу своего Отца. Иосиф заставил своих людей построить три огромных БУНКЕРА, где все переждут момент, когда его "ПРОРОЧЕСТВО" сбудется... Короче, он конченый псих. 0x9510D0D5 582498 Отец велел Вере увеличить производство Блажи. Для переработки в конечный продукт нужно собирать больше цветов. Необходимо увеличить поставки по всей реке. Вера также должна вести больше новых последователей путем паломничества, чтобы пополнять отряды Иоанна и Иакова. Те, кто не сможет пройти путь, станут Ангелами и будут использоваться для других задач. Берегите себя. Отец присмотрит за вами. 0xA180F322 843096 Испытание Веры 0xAFAF627F 874280 Ричард "Датч" Рузвельт провел в тюрьме две ночи за неуважение к суду после попытки отстоять свое право собирать дождевую воду в резервуар, принадлежащий штату. "Мистер Рузвельт занимался сбором дождевой воды без соответствующего разрешения, что является вопиющим нарушением законов Монтаны", – сказал Эдвин Гарсиа, заместитель директора департамента водных ресурсов. Мистер Рузвельт намерен оспорить обвинения. 0xB0C4D19C 711735 Отец поручил Иакову защищать "Врата Эдема" любой ценой. Придут люди, которые не понимают наши идеи и учения. Те, кто боятся нас, или верят лжи правительства, или думают, что знают лучше. Придут и чужаки, которые вовсе не знают нас, но считают себя самыми умными. Иаков даст им бой и защитит нас. Ему помогут Верные, Судьи и благословения Отца. Будьте мужественными. Отец присмотрит за вами. 0xB2AA52C7 874057 20 января 2016 г. Папа, больше ты нас не увидишь. Надоело терпеть твои выходки. Мы говорили, чтобы ты не давал Рики оружие, но тебе все равно. Он же мог пораниться! Мой сын не будет расти так же, как я – думая, что вот-вот наступит конец света. Ребенку пять лет, а ему снятся кошмары о ядерной войне! Да что с тобой такое? Мне казалось, все осталось в прошлом, но ты неисправим. Анна устроилась на работу в Техасе, и я подыщу себе что-нибудь там. Адрес я тебе не скажу. Извини, пап. Надеюсь, с тобой все будет в порядке. Робби 0xBB9154F4 582497 Неотправленное письмо 0xBC40BB2D 874281 Борьба за воду 0xD36AA616 843053 ИАКОВ СИД – СОЛДАТ 0xD8F7096F 843095 Вера открывает сомневающимся глаза, показывая, что следовать плану Отца – это счастье. Ее послание легкое, словно дымка, и сладкое, словно мед, и даже Иоанн и Иаков не сравнятся с ней в этом искусстве. 0xDAA1C1F3 541271 Старая мельница 0xDF908E17 874056 Письмо Датчу 0xEE78948A 874054 Письмо от "Хоуп Каунти Кроникл" 0xF9099B37 843044 ИОАНН СИД – КРЕСТИТЕЛЬ 0xFD0C7097 582494 Дети мои! Послушайте вашего Отца. Пришло время уходить. Вы пройдете по всему округу, забирая то, что понадобится нам, чтобы пережить Коллапс. Идите вперед и начните Жатву! Благословляю вас, дети мои. Врата Эдема ждут вас. Отец 0xFF62F3CC 874053 13 октября 2014 г. Уважаемый мистер Рузвельт! Я хотел бы взять у вас интервью и поговорить о вашей недавней размолвке с правительством из-за дождевой воды. Насколько я понимаю, вы подавали запрос, но его признали недействительным, что привело к заключению и судебному разбирательству. Нужно подтвердить ваши заявления в суде, что “Право на воду дано нам Богом!” и “Власти крадут наши ресурсы и землю! Мы должны защитить свои права и свободы!". Вы действительно сказали судье: "Можете не сомневаться в том, что я вас не уважаю!"? Дайте знать, если согласны на то, чтобы я записал вашу историю. Джеб Бойдт, ХОУП КАУНТИ КРОНИКЛ 0x42398F23 848119 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x799AF778 848117 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до свалки Додда 0xDB30DE99 848118 Quest_GenericПОПАДИТЕ внутрь здания 0x09B0D87E 427117 Теперь вы можете STYLE_FCC_ORANGEдавать команды псу 0x0E61855A 509243 Вы дали псу лекарство 0xF6890029 456354 Удерживайте X, чтобы успокоить пса 0x36EFF968 564035 Гражданский в опасности 0xD48656D0 241730 Спасите гражданского 0x0CB68010 847619 Х. Маккалкин – 23 года Ф. Рой – 37 лет С. Пратт – 26 лет М. Кейс – 32 года (скончался) К. Дойл – 31 год А. Добсон – 22 года К. Добсон – 19 лет А. Гейнс – 26 лет (скончался) Д. Беддоуз – 36 лет М. Скрайвер – 34 года (пропал) 0x11B3B0A8 880285 Х. Маккалкин – для потенциального морпеха она продержалась совсем недолго. М. Барнс – Прошел все испытания, но не смог принести жертву. Казнен. Б. Бауэр – Подавал надежды, но в итоге провалил второе испытание. М. Хрживантцки – Не прошел первое испытание. "Вратам Эдема" такие не нужны. К. Котевич – Успешно прошел все испытания, но не смог принести последнюю жертву и был казнен. Н. Хавари – прошла второе испытание, но была казнена при попытке бегства. С. Уре – Казнен после отказа принимать участие в третьем испытании. Р. Флаэрти – Не смог пройти третье испытание. 0x26C243E2 847620 Записка 0x2FEE4D53 495046 Радарная станция "КОММИ" 0x417E211B 847615 Чтобы пройти через Врата, вы должны ПОЖЕРТВОВАТЬ чем-нибудь личным, отпустить прошлое и полностью принять будущее, уготованное вам Отцом. Это должно иметь значение. Что вас здесь держит? Что тянет вас назад, что мешает вам полностью отдаться Отцу? Ваш муж, жена, ребенок? Может, ваш брат или мать? Как только вы освободите себя от оков старой жизни, то сможете принять в своем сердце голос Отца. 0x61EEDE06 847618 Список пленных 0x92E41BFE 847621 О Боже, они забрали Бет. Я собирался ее увозить, но было уже поздно. Я отправляюсь спасать ее. Скажите Илаю, что я не мог больше ждать – он поймет, о чем я. Если я смогу найти ее и спасти, мы вернемся до полуночи. Пожелайте мне удачи. 0xA449E088 880284 Список отбракованных 0xB6E71CE9 391710 Отель "Грандвью" 0xC799D5B2 847616 Идеологическая обработка 0xC7EA53B5 847617 При появлении нового кандидата следуйте инструкциям: 1) Снимите с него (нее) все украшения, в т.ч. часы, кольца и ожерелья. 2) Привяжите кандидата к креслу, убедитесь что он (она) надежно зафиксирован (-а). 3) Отвезите его (или ее) в одну из специально подготовленных комнат. 4) Введите первую дозу в соответствии с весом кандидата. 5) Включите музыку и запустите показ слайдов. 6) Проверяйте каждые 2-3 часа, не требуется ли увеличение дозы. 0xCC6AA8B8 847622 Записка 0xEF48787A 847623 Мы организовали очередной аванпост. Отсюда мы сможем устраивать еще больше налетов на сраных эдемщиков. Потребуется снаряга – смело берите, главное, используйте ее против гребаных сектантов. 0xF671CF2F 847614 Проповедь сектантов 0x0D9D2CB6 167411 НАЗАД 0x0F631E49 167409 ОБНОВИТЬ 0x1B2D47AD 167410 ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ 0x1DC4B538 167282 Детали 0x2B3E13D5 339362 Общая задержка 0x2D0D0CEB 167283 Фильтр 0x4586D07C 339358 Задержка 0x4858CEF9 167277 История 0x49ACFD14 167407 Игроки 0x49C5268D 339360 Все карты 0x4E0CCEDB 167413 Друзья 0x53F9CC48 340938 Список игр 0x54481C30 339361 Все режимы 0x58DACD4A 167281 Время отклика 0x629D5087 167276 Интернет 0x7075981E 353763 СЕССИИ НЕ НАЙДЕНЫ 0x70CEFE04 167408 Карта 0x7723FE7D 167284 Включить 0x8400C569 340939 Поиск активных игр 0x9593F047 344606 СПИСОК ИГР 0xB0A959CC 167412 Избранное 0xC825D7AC 167405 СПИСОК СЕРВЕРОВ 0xE9DE3DBA 339359 Режим игры 0xEB0975FA 167280 Имя сервера 0xFAA4F668 167406 Включить фильтр 0x120F1B61 376650 Союзник слишком далеко, задание провалено 0x5C268121 376651 Союзник погиб, задание провалено 0x637B1C20 426352 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с союзником 0xB7D29B41 376649 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от пумы 0xBBC904FF 376647 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до союзника 0xDFD884B2 376648 Quest_GenericСОПРОВОДИТЕ союзника в указанное место 0x495BA9CD 563893 VIP-сектант 0x80C371B4 246138 Убейте VIP-сектанта 0x0CF2E50A 715504 Arcade, совет 02 0x7BF5D59C 715505 Arcade, совет 03 0x95FBB4B0 715503 Arcade, совет 01 0x077332BD 256830 Вода 0x1377646A 847437 Техника (воздушная) 0x1837FF1D 256829 Деревня 0x1AC6FA71 847442 Дикий Запад 0x1BD42F62 847432 Постапокалипсис 0x1DBBD52F 256823 Скрытность 0x1E04F6B3 847422 Заправка 0x1E922004 847423 Производство 0x1EA6AA21 256815 Большая дальность 0x21C1A912 256826 Долина 0x23C1A0D4 346864 Гонка 0x28CA7775 847410 Аэропорт 0x317EBE63 256812 Уважение 0x3272FC66 346997 Ближний бой 0x33A75DC6 847427 Рукопашная 0x3495DB9A 847386 Watch_Dogs® 0x4019C7A1 346860 Лес 0x414BFBFF 347000 Остров 0x4399A02F 256808 Горячие стволы 0x45415945 256811 Хардкор 0x45F39868 346863 Arcade 0x467846B4 847418 Фэнтези 0x53D01669 256825 Подполье 0x5B20AA4B 880994 VRcade 0x5BDE0A70 346996 Озеро 0x61A51DAE 847413 Хаос 0x63D71C5E 847438 Техника (наземная) 0x6C6EEB4C 256813 Ужас 0x6DD342F6 256821 Медленный темп 0x71F3349D 256827 Техника 0x7762F51E 847421 Мастерская 0x7982ACEB 847387 Сюрреализм 0x813C9B8A 847412 Мост 0x850AE779 256818 Платформы 0x87947584 847417 Сложный тип 0x8940DE6F 847433 Тюрьма 0x895889AA 847436 Выживание 0x8A528D51 847431 Пираты 0x8E8B2B89 847443 Зоопарк 0x90E5A47B 256819 Руины 0x91C4827F 847411 Пляж 0x92758774 847395 Монтана 0x936CF5B9 256828 Вертикальный игровой процесс 0x93FE9105 847428 Заповедник 0x9833A10D 847384 Assassin's Creed® Единство 0x9C15FF17 847430 Офис 0x9CCE2023 256814 Интенсивный 0xA17012B4 847420 Огонь 0xA1B8CB3E 847419 Ферма 0xA32A9ADC 847424 Джунгли 0xB0BB4E05 847388 Лабиринт 0xB0CC81EC 256809 Легкий 0xB2E69A03 847439 Техника (водная) 0xBBBB1681 847389 Болото 0xBEA8DAB1 256824 Тестирование 0xCAE24BCA 847434 Паззл 0xCF2DBEC8 256822 Снег 0xD3112B75 847382 Far Cry® Primal 0xD4F5194F 847414 Город 0xD532E75D 847392 Пробел 0xDC2AF8EB 256816 Горы 0xE01F6AA2 256810 Забавный 0xE2D2A680 847416 Тьма 0xE543C192 847409 8 бит 0xE59A2CA6 847425 Прямой тип 0xE5B4A11A 847415 Классика 0xE6C6282F 847390 Пустыня 0xEAB4AEE1 847435 Жилье 0xED3E081A 847441 Дикая природа 0xED4CF6FA 847391 Фантастика 0xED9A29F0 847429 Ночь 0xF0D59625 847383 Far Cry® 4 0xF6D999BC 847440 Влажность 0xFA5E6810 847426 Средние века 0xFCB03F4D 847385 Assassin's Creed® Черный флаг 0x2407EA6F 850986 Серебряный лис 0x269FF5B0 850482 Отпечаток пальца 0x3902DAD7 850488 Кровавая мишень 0xA00B871E 850480 Оникс 0xBF96A879 850486 Хмурый день 0xEDC32615 850484 Высокий класс 0xEF5B39CA 850490 СМЕРТЬ ИЗ НИОТКУДА 0xF25E0972 850489 Желтопузик 0x229286E6 662228 Транг, это обещанный пистолет. Забрал у мертвого солдата. Здесь никто не бывает, так что его никто кроме тебя не заберет. Я отправлюсь на юг, там пережду, пока не утихнут бои. С тех пор, как они забрали зенитки, авиаудары не прекращаются. Мне нужно уходить. Удачи, друг... Д. 0x9F58EA28 662243 Кажется, командир двинулся умом от напряжения. Он поручил нам натянуть тросы, чтобы мы могли быстро добраться до убежища. Это нелепо, только идиот станет пользоваться ими. Надо рыть окопы и работать над укреплениями, а вместо этого мы тратим время, выполняя приказы психа. 0xC904B34F 662242 ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ 0xF8ECA9D2 662227 ЗАПИСКА ДЛЯ ДРУГА 0x2DEDA0D7 850515 Серая зона 0x312B7451 850513 Розовый шот 0x602501DC 850518 Отмычка 0x7CE3D55A 850509 ПЕРВЫЙ НА ФИНИШЕ 0x7D203164 850519 Опасные ромашки 0xAB79D279 850517 Пригородный газон 0xB67CE2C1 852316 Кровавая Мэри 0xE3EA3093 852315 (PH) MP5 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xFA77A7F4 850511 Дым без огня 0x16A8FDA9 818089 Карта вьетнамских зажигалок Венделла 0x2320474A 777121 Карта ящиков с пластинками Уити 0x433E2FFB 818090 Эта карта поможет вам отыскать вьетнамские зажигалки Венделла. 0x76B69518 777122 Эта карта поможет вам отыскать ящики с пластинками Уити. 0x84B3BB5D 818091 Карта комиксов Надин 0x917D4C7F 818093 Карта статуй дьявола 0x95800BAD 777120 Эта карта поможет вам отыскать все бочонки Шерри. 0xB3069F4F 777126 Эта карта поможет вам отыскать бейсбольные карточки Джорджа. 0xBF052D01 777124 Эта карта поможет вам отыскать всех башкотрясов "Чизбургер" Дэйва. 0xC016D9FF 777119 Карта бочонков виски Шерри 0xC4EB9E2D 818094 Эта карта поможет вам отыскать все статуи дьявола. 0xD125690F 818092 Эта карта поможет вам отыскать все комиксы Надин. 0xE6904D1D 777125 Карта бейсбольных карточек Джорджа 0xEA93FF53 777123 Карта башкотрясов Дэйва 0x8A0E1D69 847644 ICON_SHOP_PREMIUMCURRENCY 0x018D6654 348592 Невозможно использовать 0x0AF0C5E4 717 Название карты: 0x14EE57C2 31451 Сохранение1 0x70C0D63D 327759 Сохранить прогресс совместной игры? 0x8C7EF6B0 172354 Поврежденное сохранение 0x8DE70678 31452 Сохранение2 0x956098BA 159693 Пользовательская карта 0x982C586E 712 Создатель: 0xBBC18F85 31450 Быстрое сохранение 0xBFA61D16 31449 Профиль 0xDA10086C 160797 Автосохранение 0xE061FD0B 160798 Сохранить 0xFAE036EE 31453 Сохранение3 0x2110B743 870546 1 оттенок серого 0x234846C0 870543 КАПЛЯ КРОВИ 0x3C1587FB 870547 Грязные грабли 0x6CD81648 870544 Хаки 0x6E80E7CB 870541 ЗОЛОТОЙ СТАНДАРТ 0xE8149565 870542 КЛЮКВЕННАЯ ВОДКА 0xEA4C64E6 870545 Лесной дух 0xF749545E 870548 ЧАЩА ЛЕСА 0x080DDB5F 832178 Автоматические пистолеты 0x0E6850DA 341426 2 ЯЧЕЙКИ ОРУЖИЯ 0x20EF8EF6 852546 Калибр .50 0x22A73D17 261966 ТОЛЬКО БЛИЖНИЙ БОЙ 0x243E1DA6 341449 ПИСТОЛЕТ-ПУЛЕМЕТ – ЭЛИТНЫЙ 0x2E31B36E 881066 Кулаки 0x320E1837 266275 Пистолет-пулемет 0x3A3F48A4 341448 ПИСТОЛЕТ-ПУЛЕМЕТ – СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0x3AE3EA41 341473 МАЛЕНЬКИЕ ПИСТОЛЕТЫ 0x40D91218 725841 GL79 0x51CAD8EF 341458 СНАЙПЕР 0x5277C155 341429 ТОЛЬКО МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0x586422DF 341446 ПИСТОЛЕТ – СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0x5879F5B7 341471 ВТОРАЯ МИРОВАЯ ВОЙНА 0x58BF2CA9 685268 Здоровье 0x5C2720B6 832294 Особое оружие 0x5C30C030 341466 РПГ 0x63CED096 341451 ДРОБОВИК – ЭЛИТНЫЙ 0x6E54C911 341445 ПИСТОЛЕТ 0x7731EBB9 341461 СНАЙПЕР – СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0x7A2072AD 832179 Пистолеты 0x7B693210 685265 Винтовки 0x80489576 341447 ПИСТОЛЕТ – ЭЛИТНЫЙ 0x8068DF50 341453 ВИНТОВКА – СКРЫТНОСТЬ 0x80F86717 341462 СНАЙПЕР – БОЛТ 0x863EE9AB 341463 ОГНЕМЕТ 0x8D6C3B37 341454 ВИНТОВКА – ЭЛИТНАЯ 0x92860717 725682 Гранатометы 0x95E9B801 685270 Метательное оружие 0x9C475061 341455 Ручной пулемет 0xA247EE26 341465 ГРАНАТОМЕТЧИК – ЭЛИТНЫЙ 0xA3404FCB 685263 Оружие ближн. боя 0xA3908219 341456 РУЧНОЙ ПУЛЕМЕТ – ЭЛИТНЫЙ 0xAAE5D4EF 685269 Снаряжение и устройства 0xB6CD9905 341450 ДРОБОВИК 0xBC3987B5 341464 ГРАНАТОМЕТЧИК 0xBEDEB471 266276 РАЗРУШЕНИЕ 0xC40D32D8 341469 ЛУК – ЭЛИТНЫЙ 0xC4E1ACBE 341472 ВСЕ ДОНОСЧИКИ 0xC534837F 341427 3 ЯЧЕЙКИ ОРУЖИЯ 0xC74C1350 341468 ЛУК 0xCB7BF085 266273 ВИНТОВКА 0xCD1D00C6 685262 Ручной пулемет 0xD203703E 341467 РПГ – ЭЛИТНЫЙ 0xD831B3C7 341428 4 ЯЧЕЙКИ ОРУЖИЯ 0xDA67E48B 685267 ПП 0xEC927A1A 685266 Дробовики 0xF3675693 685264 Пистолеты 0xF96F865E 344584 ЭЛИТНЫЙ СНАЙПЕР – АВТО 0xFB12E2AD 341425 1 ЯЧЕЙКА ОРУЖИЯ 0xFB33244A 685261 Луки 0x0922993C 837660 СПАСИТЕ ЮЖНОВЬЕТНАМСКИХ ВОЕННОПЛЕННЫХ 0x1512E116 881046 Ваша STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDосновная задача - добраться до STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDточки эвакуации , но если вы будете спасать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвоеннопленных, уничтожать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDзенитные орудия, зачищать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDлагеря ВНА и завершать различные STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDиспытания, то очень поможете союзникам. Отслеживайте прогресс прохождения испытаний на STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDсоответствующей странице в меню. 0x1F08210B 881104 КЛЕТКИ 0x26F14FB7 887379 Вы можете играть в "Темное время" вместе с STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDдругом. Стоя рядом с напарником, удерживайте ACTION_REFILL_PARTNER_AMMO, чтобы поделиться с ним боеприпасами. Когда вы присоединяетесь к отряду друга, ваш STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDпрогресс в мире не меняется. Некоторые функции доступны только ведущему игроку. 0x2E97E395 837661 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЮжновьетнамских военнопленных держат в различных точках по всему региону. Если вы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDосвободите их, они поделятся с вами STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDценными сведениями. 0x314D3014 837663 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗенитные орудия ВНА контролируют воздушное пространство над регионом и потому тщательно охраняются. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНейтрализуйте их, чтобы иметь возможность STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDзапрашивать поддержку с воздуха. Чтобы уничтожить их, потребуются разные типы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвзрывчатки. 0x37E4E67F 853416 ГРОМКОГОВОРИТЕЛИ 0x59C21841 837665 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDКомандиров ВНА можно найти по всему региону, их надежно охраняют. Устраните их, чтобы помочь союзникам. Во время боя они могут попытаться скрыться в своих бункерах. Командиры носят при себе STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDценные документы, поэтому не забывайте STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDобыскивать их тела. 0x718CD583 837664 УСТРАНИТЕ КОМАНДИРОВ ВНА 0x7252564F 887378 СОВМЕСТНАЯ ИГРА 0x72A6D341 837659 Ваших товарищей по отряду схватили и забрали в разные части региона. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНайдите и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDосвободите их. Они попытаются сбежать вместе с вами. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDДжокеру, STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDМозесу и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDБолвану нужна ваша помощь. 0x755B8B3D 837662 УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ЗЕНИТНЫЕ ОРУДИЯ ВНА 0x8680C34C 881045 ИСПЫТАНИЯ 0x8D91F3B9 879226 ЗАЖИГАЛКИ 0x91477FBF 881100 ПРИМАНКА 0x97E2A3BC 881107 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDНаемники помогают вам сражаться с STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDврагом. Они могут устраивать засады, не нарушая вашу STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDнезаметность. Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы заставить вашего героя и наемника STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDпригнуться и двигаться бесшумно. Нажмите назначенную кнопку ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ACTION_GFH_SLOT1, чтобы приказать наемнику STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDидти к выбранному месту. Нажмите назначенную кнопку ACTION_GFH_SLOT0 или ACTION_GFH_SLOT1, чтобы приказать наемнику STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDатаковать выбранного противника. 0x9BFDD616 879227 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗажигалки можно найти на телах убитых американских пилотов. Ищите лежащие на земле STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDпарашюты - неподалеку от них должны быть и трупы. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСоберите зажигалки и верните их родным погибших. 0xAC00AC14 881579 РАСТЕНИЯ 0xAD2DFAED 837658 СПАСИТЕ СВОЙ ОТРЯД 0xCC129797 881105 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСтреляйте в STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDклетки или STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвзаимодействуйте с ними, чтобы освобождать животных. Животные будут нападать на STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDближайших противников и посеют панику на поле боя. Но держитесь подальше от зверей, иначе можете стать следующей жертвой! 0xCE4EDE3E 881106 НАЕМНИКИ – ОСНОВЫ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ 0xD67F8049 853417 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDГромкоговорители спрятаны в джунглях. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУничтожьте их, чтобы помочь союзникам и не дать деморализовать оказавшихся поблизости солдат. 0xDC413EEA 881101 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОхота позволяет добывать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDресурсы и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDприманки. Выберите STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDприманку с помощью селектора оружия. Бросьте ее в нужное место, нажав ACTION_THROW, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИВЛЕЧЬ хищника, который бросится на ближайшую добычу. 0xF06A55E1 881580 Соберите 3 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDрастения, чтобы автоматически изготовить STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDаптечку. 0x0C4F6895 155518 Порт раздачи карт 0x102DC099 155503 Включить автоматическое определение публичных адресов 0x2FDA54DD 155513 Введите адрес порта, используемого игрой 0x3D084DD8 155515 Введите адрес порта для создания игры в Интернете 0x49FA49A0 155505 Установить максимальную скорость закачки данных 0x5002C386 155519 Введите адрес порта для раздачи карт 0x5AADA7BC 155517 Введите адрес порта для создания игры в ЛВС 0x5C7B59A7 155516 Порт создания игры по ЛВС 0x5D03C3C1 155509 Включить автоматический поиск свободных портов 0x7C2E4F4B 155514 Порт создания игры в Интернете 0x85D57F0A 155506 Максимальная скорость раздачи карт 0x968EA801 172564 Вы не подключены к серверам Ubisoft. Хотите попробовать подключить сейчас? 0xAE713EF0 172563 Эта функция требует подключения к серверам Ubisoft. 0xC8D68026 155504 Максимальная скорость закачки 0xCED877EE 155510 Начать поиск порта с 0xD3B5173A 155512 Порт игры 0xD45F0245 155507 Ограничить максимальную скорость закачки 0xD7EA4E28 155511 Введите адрес порта для поиска 0xF06346E4 155508 Найти свободный порт 0xFB8426C9 155502 Определять публичные адреса 0x05527826 367064 ПОДКЛЮЧИТЬСЯ К UPLAY 0xFC784475 367066 ПОДКЛЮЧИТЬСЯ К FACEBOOK 0x0E82306E 152307 Настроить общую громкость 0x4BB17514 201211 TV 0x7116B965 201209 Тип микшера 0x7F225FA3 201210 Выберите подходящий режим. 0x8098869E 152306 Громкость 0x81938FAC 172365 Язык 0x828872A7 201212 НАУШНИКИ 0x915EBCE7 160662 Музыка 0xA32D63F7 160663 Включить/выключить музыку. 0xBD254AA2 172369 Выбрать язык озвучания. 0xCB98EE23 880987 Язык аудио 0xDF5726A2 201213 КОЛОНКИ 5.1 0x04CE78F3 887955 Сбитого зверя остается только съесть. 0x0A08B260 538257 ПИКАПЫ И МИКРОАВТОБУСЫ 0x0C818132 880643 Эта машина – comic con, который всегда с тобой. 0x183112EB 660869 ГИДРОЦИКЛ 0x2109982F 887952 Резвый зверь, продавший душу, чтобы стать вашим. Не подведите его. 0x23904FF4 535047 1970 KIMBERLITE ZZT 0x2D93BCBC 660861 ВНЕДОРОЖНИК 0x496CBD67 660872 ВЕРТОЛЕТ 0x4D7BF097 660860 МИНИВЕН 0x4E0CB41B 538260 ОСОБЫЙ ТРАНСПОРТ 0x5158AAA1 887953 FUNAKI E-716 "Турбогриль" 0x5932B001 880642 "Комета-R" 0x5E382B7C 660862 ПИКАП С ДВОЙНОЙ КАБИНОЙ 0x67DC5B4E 660866 ТЯЖЕЛОВЕС 0x732F2766 538258 СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ 0x749F4A7D 887951 1970 KIMBERLITE ZZT "Дьявол" 0x7B5374A0 660863 ПИКАП 0x825A0A5D 887956 Не стоит трогать эти языки пламени. Они настоящие. 0x825FF67A 660870 ЛОДКА 0x95C166C5 538256 АВТОМОБИЛИ 0x9E3C410E 660864 ДЛЯ ОТДЫХА 0xA79DEA81 887950 Сядьте за руль этого 1970 Kimberlite ZZT и обрушьте гнев на сектантов "Врат Эдема". 0xA8DE6083 660867 ТЯГАЧ 0xAA085AB9 887900 Грузовик 0xB3571B9D 842139 ВНУТРИ 0xBB2A2245 538259 ЛЕТАТЕЛЬНЫЕ АППАРАТЫ 0xBBF40805 660608 ВОДНЫЙ ТРАНСПОРТ 0xCABE67DF 660871 ЛЕТАТЕЛЬНЫЕ АППАРАТЫ 0xCCF538C9 660868 КВАДРОЦИКЛ 0xD7CCD80F 887954 FUNAKI E-716 "В огне" 0xF0AC0CA1 660865 ТРАКТОР 0xF20B38D3 887949 1970 KIMBERLITE ZZT "Сектантобой" 0x072257AC 851540 (PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x1F7C24F5 851539 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x203D523B 851529 Солнечный луч 0x38632162 851532 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x3D386283 851530 Закат 0x4AEAF6A7 851542 (PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x52B485FE 851537 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x68AEB0D1 851535 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x6DF5F330 851527 Кристальный синий 0x75AB8069 851534 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x81B62502 851541 (PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xA3F26374 851536 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xBEF753CC 851533 CUT(PH) PLANE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0xD420F750 851538 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xEB61819E 851528 Токсин 0xF664B126 851531 Краснота 0x093AC132 841744 Анархист 0x198EDD1C 841746 Анархист 0x22416A13 793696 А что еще с этим делать? Лимонад? 0x236142D9 793677 Крутой чувак 0x2A603B8F 793678 Байкер 0x33E6D5FD 793675 Байкер 0x36F4A2F9 825339 Кольца байкера 0x3B86DF6E 825337 Байкер 0x47403C29 825354 Когда вы идете по улице, все слышат запил на электрогитаре. 0x49B968A3 793694 А знаете ли вы, что джинсы можно не стирать? Бросьте их в морозилку, бактерии сами сдохнут. 0x53256E10 793695 Рукава мешались. Пришлось от них избавиться. 0x6E89ED8A 841747 Республиканец 0x7E3DF1A4 841745 Республиканец 0x873DEB40 841748 Анархист 0x87D66B3B 825355 Крутой чувак 0x982F259E 793693 Ладно, может, эти джинсы действительно пора постирать. 0x98D94B18 825353 БАЙКЕР 0x9E3F048E 841741 Республиканец 0x9FFB057D 825342 А вас никогда не били по лицу кулаком в перстнях? 0xA7158F60 825356 Вас выкинут из бара через 3... 2... 0xB383F995 841742 Анархист 0xC484C903 841743 Республиканец 0xC9B9414F 793676 Крутой чувак 0xDB995688 825341 Кольца крутого чувака 0xE13AD912 825338 Это американский флаг! Не топчите его ногами, не стелите на стол и не используйте как коврик. Зато можете сколько угодно пачкать его кровью, потом и слезами. 0xE9383418 841740 Анархист 0xF03ADBD6 841749 Республиканец 0xF9929820 825340 Приложите кулаком по роже, чтобы оставить на ней идеальный отпечаток перстня. 0x00080594 56239 Удерживайте Heal, чтобы лечиться. 0x027D6451 326151 Используйте минометы, чтобы стереть ракшасов с лица земли. 0x09B50548 326132 Вы можете собирать растения, чтобы делать инъекторы. 0x0CDC8057 326149 Удерживайте Revive, чтобы вернуть своего союзника в бой. 0x0E937D2C 56223 Нажмите Jump, чтобы прыгнуть. 0x10937A53 56225 Нажмите Throw, чтобы бросить гранату. 0x18B56829 56252 Нажмите Tag, чтобы отметить цель. 0x1F9D3C34 326144 SwitchWeapon Переключить тип стрел. Удерживайте HoldWeaponInv, чтобы выбрать специальную стрелу. 0x21E41C16 326141 Колокольню можно отключить, только если в данный момент она включена. 0x2739D55D 93216 Нажмите TriggerIED, чтобы подорвать взрывчатку с ДУ. 0x29B9A2BF 326148 Пополняйте запасы особых стрел на стрелковых станциях. 0x2C05B0EF 326136 Удерживайте Heal, чтобы использовать лекарственный инъектор и быстро восстановить здоровье. 0x2FCB4CA0 56228 Используйте ZipSpeed для регулирования скорости спуска по тросу. 0x351682F6 326134 Adrenaline Используйте инъектор скорости, чтобы повысить свою скорость и темп огня. 0x39AC42D3 56231 Нажмите Tag, чтобы отметить врага, которого взяли на прицел. 0x54BD5BAC 326133 Удерживайте HoldWeaponInv, чтобы выбирать разные инъекторы. UseSyringe Используйте инъектор. 0x5BB59E91 56253 Нажмите CancelKillCam, чтобы пропустить съемку убийства. 0x5E03FAF6 93215 Нажмите PlaceIED, чтобы установить взрывчатку с ДУ. 0x6CE89FFC 326146 Удерживайте Interact, чтобы прикончить ракшаса и получить денежное вознаграждение. 0x6FE8317C 326131 Вы можете купить боевые улучшения на витрине. 0x728BB2D5 326139 Взаимодействуйте с панелью управления, чтобы включить колокольню. 0x76EAA84D 157789 Нажмите и удерживайте Throw, чтобы выждать перед броском. 0x77883582 343912 Нажмите Camera, чтобы использовать фотоаппарат. Отмечайте врагов для своей команды. 0x7A291C3B 157783 Чтобы добить павшего врага, надо взаимодействовать с ним – нанести ему последний удар. 0x7ACD73A0 326142 Crouch Пригнуться. Пригнувшись, вы двигаетесь незаметно. 0x7BDBB0C1 56236 Удерживайте Revive, чтобы возвращать союзников в бой. 0x7CDF09F7 56237 Нажимайте ClingOnToLife несколько раз, чтобы остаться в живых 0x898ECBE3 326147 Пополняйте боезапас у ящиков с припасами. 0x8A9F12DE 326138 Колокольня захвачена и теперь противник видит ваши позиции на карте. Отбейте колокольню, чтобы скрыть свои позиции. 0x8F243763 56226 Нажмите Crouch во время бега, чтобы скользить. 0xA2BC1A7F 326145 Удерживайте Interact, чтобы прикончить члена Золотого пути и получить талисманы животных. 0xA3148E30 56224 Зажмите Run, чтобы бежать. 0xA58A02FF 56232 Подкрадитесь к врагу сзади, чтобы застать его врасплох. 0xA87C678D 326135 SpiritWalk Используйте инъектор духа, чтобы шпионить за врагами в форме духа. 0xADBDDCC2 56233 Нажмите IronSight, чтобы прицелиться. 0xB7309488 56234 Отпустите ZipSpeed, чтобы замедлить спуск. 0xBBF3273C 56227 Чтобы ухватиться за трос, прыгайте с помощью кнопки Jump. 0xC2C9CE9D 56238 Осматривайтесь по сторонам с помощью Look. 0xC3B98D88 326140 Взаимодействуйте с панелью управления, чтобы отключить колокольню. 0xC7BB068D 342014 Нажмите Wingsuit, находясь в воздухе, чтобы использовать костюм-крыло. 0xCCE2289F 56222 Нажмите Crouch, чтобы пригнуться. 0xE7654D91 56235 Нажмите Tag, чтобы отметить убитого товарища. 0xF2BF9814 326150 Вы тяжело ранены! WalkForwardWalkBackwardStrafeLeftStrafeRight для движения. Ждите помощи или удерживайте CancelKillCam, чтобы возродиться. 0x004798CF 125546 ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПРОСМОТР 0x0741BAAF 877007 ACTION_CREDITS_SKIP ПРОПУСТИТЬ 0x0B8A3451 155730 ACTION_SKIPCINEMATIC ПРОПУСТИТЬ 0x0F0D5290 880053 ACTION_MODULE_CANCEL НАЗАД 0x0F42A823 730196 ACTION_SHOP_SPAWN УПРАВЛЯТЬ ТРАНСПОРТОМ 0x1A3A7BED 154856 ДАЛЕЕ 0x1A44318E 349091 ACTION_CLOSE ЗАКРЫТЬ 0x1B39EA97 167669 ACTION_EXIT ВЫХОД 0x1C93CC2C 889642 0x1E4E20C2 93254 ACTION_ACCEPT ПРИНЯТЬ 0x2B512DE6 93260 ACTION_DISCARD ВЫБРОСИТЬ 0x2C53F60F 125533 КУПИТЬ И ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ 0x30F7519B 658140 ДА 0x384CC3C9 155615 ACTION_MAP_PAN ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЬ 0x43528297 348904 "КАРТА ИГРОКА" НАПАРНИКА 0x481F3C81 121735 ВЫЙТИ БЕЗ СОХРАНЕНИЯ 0x4A8E6359 540814 ACTION_UNEQUIP УБРАТЬ 0x5210C752 152975 ACTION_MAP_FASTTRAVEL БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ НЕДОСТУПНО 0x581E9DC9 507000 ACTION_INVADE_COOP ВТОРЖЕНИЕ 0x59D80F07 658622 ACTION_RESET ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ 0x5BFBA587 877922 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT ACTION_MAP_ZOOMIN СМЕНИТЬ СТРАНИЦУ 0x5D9CC00B 880052 ACTION_MODULE_ACCEPT ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0x6862B151 125538 ACTION_SELL ПРОДАТЬ 0x6B047E50 155596 ACTION_MAP_LEGEND ФИЛЬТР 0x6BAB204B 163208 ACTION_READ ЧИТАТЬ 0x71CDC517 155611 ПРОСМОТР 0x73A7B177 160592 ACTION_ATTACH УСТАНОВИТЬ 0x75EF9936 884006 ACTION_NEXT_PAGE СЛЕД. СТРАНИЦА 0x7A340738 880054 ACTION_MODULE_SELECT ВЫБРАТЬ 0x7BC9F4C8 161453 УДАЛИТЬ 0x7EEA9EF6 160591 ACTION_SHOP_DETACH СНЯТЬ 0x7F18BA0B 121734 ACTION_YES ДА 0x80115C1C 200920 УПОРЯДОЧИТЬ 0x80D0FEAA 845941 ACTION_MENU_PARTY ГРУППА 0x8884607D 93279 ACTION_TOGGLE ПЕРЕКЛЮЧИТЬ 0x88E43B2B 167668 ACTION_RESTART НАЧАТЬ ЗАНОВО 0x8A93E645 93258 ACTION_BUY КУПИТЬ 0x8DAC1920 155601 ACTION_MAP_FASTTRAVEL БЫСТРОЕ ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ 0x900881F9 155602 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMIN УВЕЛИЧИТЬ 0x9081845C 886356 ACTION_BUY_RB UBISOFT CLUB 0x9AE79FFA 155614 ACTION_ROTATE ВРАЩАТЬ 0x9CD26AA5 167667 ПОВТОРИТЬ ПОПЫТКУ 0x9E32A01B 93262 ACTION_MENU_BACK НАЗАД 0x9EA3E835 125539 ACTION_SELLALL БЫСТРАЯ ПРОДАЖА 0xA2D8930E 125537 ACTION_SORT СОРТИРОВКА 0xA4F42005 125531 ACTION_CUSTOMIZE ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ 0xA8926F12 658141 НЕТ 0xABA1C503 541662 КУПИТЬ ЕЩЕ СЕРЕБРЯНЫХ СЛИТКОВ 0xAD75BF96 810252 IGE_RESPAWN В ИГРУ 0xB056B6B9 155610 ACTION_QUIT ВЫЙТИ 0xB46A3C55 161452 ACTION_APPLY ПРИМЕНИТЬ 0xB6001340 704610 ACTION_MAP_PLAYERMARKER ИЗМЕНИТЬ ТОЧКУ МАРШРУТА 0xB7E04AD1 889643 0xBA0509B3 155597 ACTION_MAP_PLAYERMARKER ЗАДАТЬ ТОЧКУ МАРШРУТА 0xBF28E3AB 554799 ACTION_MENU_PAUSE НАСТРОЙКИ 0xC9BDE85D 548510 ACTION_NAVIGATEMENU_RS ВЫБОР 0xCCE3EB66 121726 УДАЛИТЬ 0xD1A1A879 160332 ACTION_USE ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ 0xD2D41171 125545 ACTION_COMPARE СРАВНИТЬ 0xD64A2410 125530 НА ВЕСЬ ЭКРАН 0xD66FE44D 93315 ACTION_SWAP СМЕНИТЬ ОРУЖИЕ 0xD74E8F71 155603 ACTION_MAP_ZOOMOUT УМЕНЬШИТЬ 0xD9CA6237 884005 ACTION_PREV_PAGE ПРЕД. СТРАНИЦА 0xE0CEBA68 93255 ACTION_CONFIRM ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0xE69C2736 93256 ACTION_GENERIC_SELECT ВЫБРАТЬ 0xED9E26D2 93423 ACTION_CENTER ПО ЦЕНТРУ 0xEDF6184E 689403 ACTION_MAP_PLAYERMARKER УДАЛИТЬ ТОЧКУ МАРШРУТА 0xF03688BF 545980 ACTION_SELLSTACK ПРОДАТЬ КОМПЛЕКТ 0xFB3673FA 125532 ACTION_SHOP_EQUIP ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ 0xFB780884 93261 ACTION_CANCEL ОТМЕНА 0xFD19FACE 93264 ACTION_SHOP_CRAFT ИЗГОТОВИТЬ 0xEBB316FB 342968 Управляйте транспортом при помощи Aim. Ручной тормоз – HandBrake. Стреляйте при помощи DriveShoot. 0x1009BC87 31459 ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНЫЙ 0x1F55565D 31456 Низкий 0x210657A8 31458 Высокий 0x5A92C1D4 31457 Средний 0xA010BA83 25552 ЗАДАНИЕ ВЫПОЛНЕНО 0x01401A9E 854114 ACTION_HELICO_MOVE Управлять 0x3828C629 341041 Снизиться 0x4D90A371 854255 ACTION_HELICO_ROCKETS Выпустить ракеты 0x4F2FF6BF 341040 Подняться 0x57120395 881716 ACTION_HELICOPTER_MACHINEGUN_CLASSIC Выпустить ракеты 0x5D5F875C 881717 ACTION_HELICOPTER_MACHINEGUN_CLASSIC Выпустить тепл. ловушку 0x8D528A2B 854115 ACTION_HELICO_PITCHYAW Тангаж/рыскание 0x9168269F 832112 ACTION_HELICOPTER_SWAP Выбор оружия 0xBA8D0B57 854256 ACTION_HELICO_ROCKETS Выпустить тепл. ловушку 0xDFDBB48A 832111 ACTION_HELICO_ROCKETS Стрелять из пулемета 0xFBA784AA 832113 ACTION_HELICOPTER_MACHINEGUN_CLASSIC Стрелять из пулемета 0xB7CBF7EE 349130 Продолжить кампанию в сети (доступна совместная игра) 0xCACEBF97 349132 Продолжить кампанию автономно 0x00B96FE4 782756 ICON_PERK_13 0x07D4ABFD 782760 ICON_PERK_17 0x0AC9AB37 782810 ICON_PERK_42 0x0DA46F2E 782814 ICON_PERK_46 0x13D29A76 825473 ICON_PERK_52 0x14BF5E6F 825477 ICON_PERK_56 0x19A25EA5 782739 ICON_PERK_03 0x1ECF9ABC 782743 ICON_PERK_07 0x21E4F8F4 825493 ICON_PERK_72 0x2B943C27 782773 ICON_PERK_23 0x2CF9F83E 782777 ICON_PERK_27 0x328F0D66 782793 ICON_PERK_33 0x35E2C97F 782797 ICON_PERK_37 0x38FFC9B5 825483 ICON_PERK_62 0x3C372500 817649 ICON_PERK_LEADER_CATEGORY 0x3F920DAC 825487 ICON_PERK_66 0x42E5F9E9 782796 ICON_PERK_36 0x45883DF0 782792 ICON_PERK_32 0x48196E0C 874464 Навыки позволяют открывать новые УСТРОЙСТВА и СПОСОБНОСТИ и позволяют улучшать СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ и СПЕЦИАЛИСТОВ! 0x48953D3A 825488 ICON_PERK_67 0x4FF8F923 825484 ICON_PERK_63 0x56E3C862 825494 ICON_PERK_73 0x5BFEC8A8 782776 ICON_PERK_26 0x5C930CB1 782772 ICON_PERK_22 0x63B86EF9 825478 ICON_PERK_57 0x64D5AAE0 825474 ICON_PERK_53 0x69C8AA2A 782742 ICON_PERK_06 0x6EA56E33 782738 ICON_PERK_02 0x70D39B6B 782759 ICON_PERK_16 0x77BE5F72 782755 ICON_PERK_12 0x7AA35FB8 782964 ICON_PERK_47 0x7DCE9BA1 782811 ICON_PERK_43 0x840043FE 825480 ICON_PERK_59 0x87C6CB06 782740 ICON_PERK_04 0x8910A84F 817706 ICON_PERK_RENEGADE_CATEGORY 0x8ADBCBCC 825472 ICON_PERK_51 0x8CB7EDA9 817616 ICON_PERK_EXPLORER_CATEGORY 0x8DB60FD5 825476 ICON_PERK_55 0x8E70872D 782744 ICON_PERK_08 0x93C0FA8D 782809 ICON_PERK_41 0x94AD3E94 782813 ICON_PERK_45 0x976BB66C 782761 ICON_PERK_18 0x99B03E5E 782960 ICON_PERK_10 0x9D1B72BF 825470 ICON_PERK_49 0x9EDDFA47 782757 ICON_PERK_14 0xA1F6980F 825482 ICON_PERK_61 0xA55DD4EE 782798 ICON_PERK_38 0xA69B5C16 825486 ICON_PERK_65 0xAB865CDC 782780 ICON_PERK_30 0xACEB98C5 782794 ICON_PERK_34 0xAF2D103D 825490 ICON_PERK_69 0xB29D6D9D 782967 ICON_PERK_20 0xB5F0A984 782774 ICON_PERK_24 0xB8EDA94E 825492 ICON_PERK_71 0xBC46E5AF 782778 ICON_PERK_28 0xBF806D57 825496 ICON_PERK_75 0xC2F79912 782775 ICON_PERK_25 0xC59A5D0B 782771 ICON_PERK_21 0xC8875DC1 825495 ICON_PERK_74 0xCB41D539 782779 ICON_PERK_29 0xCFEA99D8 825491 ICON_PERK_70 0xD1103FB6 874465 Вы приобрели новый навык. Не забывайте время от времени покупать навыки. Теперь можно возвращаться к кампании. 0xD19C6C80 825485 ICON_PERK_64 0xD25AE478 782807 ICON_PERK_39 0xD6F1A899 825481 ICON_PERK_60 0xD74790E5 817583 ICON_PERK_ASSASSIN_CATEGORY 0xD82A20AB 825489 ICON_PERK_68 0xD8D148D7 817707 ICON_PERK_SURVIVALIST_CATEGORY 0xDBECA853 782795 ICON_PERK_35 0xDC63AFEC 843273 ICON_PERK_PREPPER_CATEGORY 0xDC816C4A 782791 ICON_PERK_31 0xE06C86FA 782762 ICON_PERK_19 0xE3AA0E02 782812 ICON_PERK_44 0xE4C7CA1B 782808 ICON_PERK_40 0xE9DACAD1 782758 ICON_PERK_15 0xEA1C4229 782965 ICON_PERK_48 0xEEB70EC8 782961 ICON_PERK_11 0xF0C1FB90 782741 ICON_PERK_05 0xF3077368 825479 ICON_PERK_58 0xF7AC3F89 782737 ICON_PERK_01 0xF977B7BB 782745 ICON_PERK_09 0xFAB13F43 825475 ICON_PERK_54 0xFDDCFB5A 825471 ICON_PERK_50 0x0A2148FE 851029 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x0CC446A4 851035 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x0F7A0B1F 851027 Топаз 0x127F3BA7 851026 Рубин 0x47E9E9F5 851031 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x595294F6 851038 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x5AECD94D 851032 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01Base Skin 4 Desc 0x5FB79AAC 851024 Оникс 0x8A50340A 851034 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x8CB53A50 851030 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0x91B00AE8 851033 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0x920E4753 851039 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xC426D8BA 851028 Графит 0xC7989501 851036 Премиальная раскраска 3 0xD923E802 851025 Сапфир 0xDFC6E658 851037 (PH) COUPE_SIGNATURE_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0x008D6A42 539931 Перебежчик 0x0131C380 541787 Ким вот-вот родит. Вы должны срочно доставить ее к врачу! 0x033789E2 372769 Мэри Мэй: Задание по улучшению 2 0x03EE6D2D 376571 Мелвин Адамс 0x0478FD6D 142501 Этот белый лист содержит психоделические вещества. Используется для изготовления инъекторов передоза. 0x04EECD45 683111 Властелин крыльев 0x07FACB3F 555338 Закон о чистой воде 0x0917D56C 534014 Вера устроила вам встречу с другом, который должен пройти по Пути. Присоединитесь к маршалу Бёрку и узнайте, что такое счастье. 0x0966CA38 376566 Судья-пума 0x0A05CD57 376587 Грейс в огне 0x0AB40FD8 534127 Зип считает, что "Врата Эдема" – это выдумка правительства. Разгадка кроется в Блажи – веществе, которое раньше использовали на животных, а теперь с его помощью затуманивают людям разум. 0x0AD5FDD2 590855 Плохой путь 0x0B289B29 246577 Фиолетовый лист при изготовлении инъектора передоза из белого листа дает непредсказуемый результат. 0x0B939726 858793 Выхода нет 0x0BD00F09 589829 Найдите части оросительный системы 0x0CA31509 278816 Хотя эти перья ровные и гладкие, толка от них весьма мало. Вам лучше продать их. 0x0DC3AEA5 461760 Мерл сразу понял, что от секты добра не жди. Верните ему пикап и вместе расправьтесь с сектантами на строительной площадке, что к северу. 0x0DE20551 855955 Иоанн покинул ранчо на самолете. Поднимитесь в воздух и не дайте ему уйти. 0x0E06917D 104585 Лист янтарного цвета – компонент смесей для инъектора. 0x0E116B45 559955 Служить и защищать 0x0E5B8FBF 185687 Этот кусок мяса сильно пострадал от пуль. Постарайтесь поскорее продать его, пока никто этого не заметил. 0x0EF01D6A 376573 Все, что нужно 0x0F2C4135 534052 Гай Марвел лишился всех своих актеров. Вы нужны ему! Сыграйте главную роль в "Кровавом драконе – 3", поучаствовав в сценах боя с Ангелами. 0x0F69F39C 590682 Медвежья услуга 0x1088EF56 534018 Вы победили Веру, но шериф до сих пор томится в ее неприступном бункере. Вы должны спасти шерифа и разрушить бункер. 0x13BB5C99 688555 Хоумран 0x13DBA904 366939 Поджигай! 0x14CCFDE4 390382 Вещи, которые они несли с собой 0x1503D00F 185667 Несмотря на кажущуюся мягкость, шкура свиньи очень крепка. С ее помощью вы сможете улучшить рюкзак. 0x1510A1BB 534048 Верджил хочет подорвать производство Блажи. Уничтожьте все сектантские лодки и грузовики, которые перевозят Блажь. 0x1604A7C1 683107 Клатч Никсон жжет! В буквальном смысле. Зажгите и вы, промчавшись, словно демон, через все контрольные точки этой адской трассы! 0x1788EC53 730045 Путь героя 0x180ED1FC 534044 Помогите доктору Чарльзу Линдси испытать приманку 0x182B0DB4 590679 Заманите сектантов на аванпост и убейте их. 0x18BF1373 461631 0x1AF50A93 590596 Найдите цистерны и доставьте топливо на стоянку. 0x1B8CA0BC 548414 Доктор Перкинс просит вас поймать живого Судью. 0x1BFDBFE8 534015 Урок 0x1CFB01C1 534042 О месте под названием Юдоль Страданий ходят страшные слухи. Говорят, там пытают и убивают бойцов сопротивления. Нужно покончить с этим проклятым местом и убить тех, кто здесь заправляет. 0x1D9703FA 585714 Найдите и освободите участников сопротивления, попавших в плен. 0x1E495C90 461511 Сектанты забирают себе все топливо, какое смогут найти. Похитьте их цистерны – пусть они послужат нуждам Сопротивления. 0x1F086FD5 467717 Милость по принуждению 0x200D6B1B 534032 Любимый вертолет Аделаиды, Тюльпан, украли. Найдите его и убейте пилотов-предателей, которых она считала друзьями. 0x20BCA994 533423 Охота на снежного человека 0x220D03A5 453564 0x22566F9B 185686 Эта шкура слишком сильно повреждена для того, чтобы из нее можно было что-то смастерить, но продать по дешевке ее можно. 0x237280DC 570168 Проберитесь в оружейную Иакова и спасите помощника Пратта. 0x237614B3 658475 Проблеск надежды 0x238F1A5B 376687 Сопротивление растет, и сектанты борются с ним все решительнее. Помогите пастору Джерому, разыскивая и освобождая пленников. 0x243C732A 587731 Придумайте, как освободить Ларри. 0x24F8BB26 534028 Отправляйтесь в оранжерею Джессопов, освободите ее от сектантов и сожгите поля Блажи. Так вы сможете выманить химика Фини и разобраться с ним. 0x2524E779 569889 Что у них было 0x2609915D 612009 Назначения доктора 0x26FAB939 585658 Доберитесь до точки эвакуации целым и невредимым. 0x27ECBD5C 683099 Держитесь крепче за руль квадроцикла! Вас ждет адская полоса препятствий в стиле Клатча Никсона. 0x28CB29F6 683092 Найдите "Вдоводел" и верните его Мэри Мэй. 0x295709EE 461633 0x29E6CB61 534024 Добудьте неповрежденные шкуры животных для экспериментов доктора Чарльза Линдси 0x2A15A575 585140 Победите Веру Сид 0x2AD578AE 842315 Река виски 0x2C604067 812007 Серый волк 0x2D131B5C 534020 Бойцы сопротивления держат оборону в тюрьме округа Хоуп. Узнайте, как у них обстоят дела. 0x2DA2D9D3 426330 Пьяная история 0x2DF26D73 376702 Отточите свое мастерство на обычной рыбе, прежде чем браться за Адмирала. 0x2E916A1C 533522 Помогите Джесс выследить и убить печально известного "Повара". 0x2EE07548 585132 Победите Иоанна Сида 0x2FA1460D 461550 Сектанты используют на дорогах адскую машину под названием "Богослов". Ее необходимо уничтожить. 0x3198EA58 570165 Только ты 0x32DF937F 427504 Мэри Мэй: Задание по улучшению 0x3356BF87 185685 Этот наполовину поджаренный кусок мяса уже пованивает тухлятиной. Но, может быть, кто-то все же предложит вам за него пару долларов. 0x34DD15F4 657050 Тир 0x3568E8E9 657054 Теплый прием 0x36341699 570068 Где все началось 0x38FFCFF1 534012 Вера и Отец показали вам путь к новому Эдему. Вам осталось лишь пройти по нему. 0x39CAE022 714648 Маршал превратился в Ангела 0x39CCBAA3 658618 Командиры ВНА 0x3A80491A 461629 0x3B5C1545 534129 Зип говорит, что правительство снабжает сектантов золотом из старой шахты, которая считается выработанной. Если остановить добычу, все будет кончено. Верно? 0x3C0A1FCC 467716 Иоанн Сид похитил вас и помощника Хадсон, чтобы заставить вас признать свои грехи. Сейчас вы ничем не можете помочь ей. Выберитесь из бункера и продолжите борьбу. 0x3D3918A4 104586 Зеленый лист – основной компонент лекарственной смеси. Соберите 2, чтобы автоматически изготовить инъектор. 0x3D4B2C89 372765 Мэри Мэй: Задание 03 0x3EC45BA8 534036 Режиссер и создатель авторского кино Гай Марвел снимает грандиозную картину "Кровавый дракон – 3", однако работе мешает шум. Помогите Гаю, избавившись от шума вокруг съемочной площадки. 0x3F1807F7 376574 На рыбалке 0x40A2B5E6 533563 Обучение почти закончено. 0x41E386A3 366928 Ведомый 0x431638B7 366933 Воздушный налет 0x4351DBF2 534045 Фальшивые идолы 0x43E0197D 426189 Этот "Праздник живота" должен стать незабываемым, чтобы люди наконец-то забыли про "Врата Эдема". Для этого вам понадобятся ИДЕАЛЬНЫЕ яйца. 0x442E8703 199203 Приманка – аппетитный кусок сырого мяса. Используется для привлечения хищников. 0x44AE6B33 847397 Судья-лось 0x4516569E 376567 Пропавшие без вести 0x4715C940 533420 Найдите ящик из-под молока, где лежат пластинки с убойной музыкой, чтобы радио Уайттейл больше не было таким унылым. 0x47A40BCF 563690 Ярость 0x48711345 619190 Остановите сектантов, которые крестят людей в церкви Агнца Божьего 0x48E45697 793919 Мерл, опытный выживальщик, сразу понял, что от секты добра не жди. Верните ему пикап и вместе расправьтесь с эдемщиками на стройке. 0x49380AC8 390380 Приказы лидера 0x496D30D0 269936 Выглядит как-то болезненно, но некоторым такое нравится. Наверное, лучше продать. 0x4A0BB907 533428 Сбейте бизона и принесите добычу Чеду, чтобы пополнить съестные припасы выживальщиков. 0x4A1C873B 696356 Повышайте уровень сопротивления, освобождая пленников, уничтожая объекты секты, выполняя задания и освобождая аванпосты. 0x4C0EC321 570129 В добрый путь! 0x4CA04425 533507 Причина волнения 0x4EA4C24A 618720 "Врата Эдема" захватили Фоллс Энд. Освободите людей и защитите город от сектантов. 0x515AC759 376703 Секта похищает животных для странных экспериментов. Теперь они добрались до собаки Рэй-Рэй. Освободите собаку и постарайтесь ей понравиться. 0x5248DF62 533560 Мы должны быть сильными 0x5266C29E 657046 Частота помех 0x52697496 533551 Дары природы 0x52CA8F18 585662 Уничтожьте зенитное орудие 0x54B5040E 585665 Вьетнамские военнопленные 0x551ED5EB 552396 Крещение огнем 0x55AF1764 376699 В кругу на поле неподалеку появились странные объекты внеземного происхождения. Их нужно собрать, чтобы изучить межгалактических врагов. Ну, по крайней мере, так говорит Ларри. 0x562D6624 684874 Помогите Дэйву найти все пропавшие сувениры. 0x569CA4AB 461444 Радиомолчание 0x58B16723 376697 Пройдите уровень в режиме Arcade. 0x59DA44DF 663937 Устав от вашего сопротивления, Вера решила преподать вам урок. 0x5C6EA7A7 545924 Вдоводел 0x5CC832CD 408947 Адмирал 0x5CF57591 533554 Блудный сын 0x5E9B19B3 372781 Мэри Мэй: Задание 05 0x5EE4A9A5 570125 Пролетите через контрольные точки и уничтожьте все на своем пути. 0x5F56AF25 570134 Наемники 0x61A8E16C 539933 Добрый самаритянин 0x61DF4314 461636 0x62ECF0DB 546564 Право на оружие 0x637559B7 185729 Хотя эти перья ровные и гладкие, толка от них весьма мало. Вам лучше продать их. 0x63A0C5FF 533558 Мир слаб 0x64470DF9 545994 Для работы телепорта Ларри требуется огромное количество энергии. Нужно подключиться к ближайшей электростанции. 0x64F6CF76 427506 Ешь, молись, стреляй 0x659B51A6 534037 Кис-кис 0x66142687 546689 Помогите Илаю освободить людей из плена секты. 0x6774BE36 533477 Уведомление о выселении 0x691EF722 613751 Затонувшие сокровища 0x69495884 555477 Арестуйте лидера секты. 0x6AC7E056 534010 Вера захватила шерифа и собирается промыть ему мозги. Если вы хотите найти и спасти шерифа, вы должны победить ее. 0x6ADE752D 793918 Попутчик 0x6B0C23D1 590858 Рагнар Ужасный 0x6B9045BA 461740 0x6CC78E7F 376689 Иоанн Сид пригласил вас в Фоллс Энд, чтобы вы искупили свои грехи. Отправляйтесь к церкви и выясните, что он задумал. 0x6D1D6F0C 533556 Вернем Хоупу былое величие 0x6D6BD863 590676 Найдите книги комиксов в окрестностях летнего лагеря 0x6DCFDAAC 683123 Держитесь крепче за руль квадроцикла! Вас ждет адская полоса препятствий в стиле Клатча Никсона. 0x6E32306B 427503 Сопровождайте конвой до безопасного места 0x6F0A8534 185658 Шкура кабана толстая, но в то же время податливая. С ее помощью вы сможете улучшить рюкзак. 0x6F0CB338 570065 Промчитесь на багги через контрольные точки и побейте рекорд Клатча. 0x700B9C3E 366945 Ведомый 0x714AAF7B 585137 Чтобы убить Иакова Сида и освободить регион, сорвите планы сектантов и организуйте сопротивление. 0x718A72A0 834515 Надин хочет найти коллекцию комиксов своего дедушки 0x720803E0 461453 Ежегодный "Праздник живота" находится под угрозой, но Кейси Фиксмена ничего не остановит. Помогите ему сплотить людей. 0x72B9C16F 534025 Лжепророк 0x72F948AC 185688 Это просто мясо, цельный кусок звериного мяса. За него должны предложить неплохую цену. 0x74FE4C03 376564 Получить бесплатно 0x759ED4B2 546322 Тэмми хочет, чтобы вы уничтожили все маяки для волков в горах Уайттейл. 0x761CA5F2 586638 Промчитесь на гидроцикле через контрольные точки быстрее Клатча Никсона. 0x764C1152 534021 Скорость 0x76A778AD 847396 Жертва неудачного эксперимента сектантов разгуливает на свободе. Найдите накаченного Блажью медведя и убейте его. 0x76FDD3DD 533418 Помогите Уити найти тайники выживальщиков, спрятанные в лесу. 0x78D01055 467669 Патриотический акт 0x7A99298D 589834 Помогите сопротивлению зачистить подвал магазина "Наживка". 0x7AB620A1 185657 Эти перья очень крупные и приятные на ощупь. Их можно продать кому-то, кто сделает из них что-нибудь ценное. 0x7AD834C6 618683 Прыжок Веры 0x7B526115 534033 За чистоту окружающей среды 0x7BE3A39A 533426 Сбивайте на дороге рогатых животных и принесите добычу Чеду, чтобы пополнить съестные припасы выживальщиков. 0x7E2DE4FB 555218 Очищение 0x7FA7B128 534029 Гори, гори ясно! 0x804074C4 657049 Стреляйте по целям и установите новый рекорд. 0x81F589D9 657053 Устройте засаду и уничтожьте приближающийся конвой сектантов. 0x82A977A9 570069 Отец вызвал вас на последнюю схватку. Встретьтесь с Иосифом в его владениях. 0x84A1DAFE 185654 Кусок сот, полных душистого меда. И еще личинок. Это лучше продать. 0x85058B68 570166 Найдите Иакова Сида и убейте его. 0x8642F24F 427505 Доставьте разбитую машину помощнику Мэри 0x88977EFC 467715 Исповедь 0x89D64DB9 376685 Помогите доставить Вдоводел в Фоллс Энд. 0x8A593A98 534035 Тишина на площадке 0x8B8566C7 376701 Отточите свое мастерство, выловив три разных рыбы, прежде чем браться за поимку Адмирала. 0x8C62AEC1 534011 Блажь 0x8D51DB93 658619 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDУБЕЙТЕ командиров ВНА 0x8E1D282A 461630 0x8FC17475 534128 Не все золото, что блестит 0x9065DA16 534027 Грехи Отца 0x90A1121A 587730 Освободите Ларри 0x91B98649 569890 Венделл хочет, чтобы вы нашли зажигалки его друзей, пока этого не сделали сектанты. На них выгравирована ценная информация. 0x9267D809 585657 ПОБЕГ 0x9294F06D 612010 Доктор Чарльз Линдси работает над созданием приманки для Ангелов. 0x9371DC6C 683098 Генитальный забег 0x9421C8A4 533424 Выследите и сфотографируйте легендарного снежного человека 0x94900A2B 534031 Мирное небо 0x96906295 453563 0x97127B6B 372777 Разбежавшееся стадо 0x97EB7583 658476 Поговорите с Датчем и узнайте, что происходит. 0x97EFE1EC 570167 Жертвы войны 0x98FD2157 812006 Найдите список на заброшенной стройке 0x993FB8E3 426331 Принесите Мерлу виски, чтобы узнать секрет 0x996F0C43 376575 Поймай их всех 0x998E7A6C 534019 Тюрьма округа Хоуп 0x9A0C0B2C 533521 Блюдо, которое подают холодным 0x9A7D1478 585135 Чтобы убить Иоанна Сида и освободить регион, сорвите планы сектантов и организуйте сопротивление. 0x9B3C273D 461549 Богослов 0x9C5648C6 683091 Вдоводел 0x9D7BAA51 534023 Секретные ингредиенты 0x9DCA68DE 461634 0x9E48199E 842314 Найдите бочки с виски McHelen's на дне озера и верните их Шерри. Ищите красный крест, который отмечает их местоположение, и следуйте в указанном направлении. 0x9E88C445 585141 Чтобы убить Веру Сид и освободить регион, сорвите планы сектантов и организуйте сопротивление. 0xA0519CD4 390383 Венделл хочет, чтобы вы нашли зажигалки его друзей, пока этого не сделали сектанты. На них выгравирована ценная информация. 0xA18DC08B 534047 Война с наркотиками 0xA299C6F1 683106 Квадзилла 0xA3158D63 730046 Ларри поручил вам уничтожить "подслушивающие устройства" на башне "Перплтоп Телеком". Смотрите под ноги: упадете – переломами не отделаетесь. 0xA3622F1B 533505 Круши и жги 0xA4158E66 534017 Пройти путь 0xA7263DA9 688556 Помогите Джорджу собрать коллекцию бейсбольных карточек 0xA746C834 376681 Сектанты свозят взрывчатку в силосные башни по всей долине. Уничтожив эти хранилища, вы поможете силам Сопротивления. 0xA86660F1 534041 Спасение 0xA90A62CA 585713 Освобождение 0xAA6198F0 589848 Найдите и освободите членов сопротивления, которых держат в поезде. 0xAAD43DA0 461510 По газам 0xAB950EE5 467718 У вас есть ключ от бункера Иоанна. Проберитесь внутрь и освободите помощника Хадсон и остальных пленников. 0xAC227243 461632 0xAC93B0CC 534043 Клиническое исследование 0xACB66C84 590678 Звонок к обеду 0xADA77E03 104587 Темно-красный лист – важный компонент смеси для инъекторов. 0xAE686BA3 590595 Дозаправка 0xAF11C18C 548413 Время обеда 0xAF60DED8 534016 Теперь маршал подчиняется Вере. Он открыл ворота тюрьмы, пустив внутрь сектантов. Спасите людей, оказавшихся в ловушке. 0xB073AC75 683112 Надевайте костюм-крыло и попробуйте повторить крышесносный, мозговыносящий полет Клатча. Главное, не забудьте потом постирать костюмчик. 0xB367AA0F 555339 Сектанты захватили водоочистную станцию. Они используют насосы, чтобы отравить Блажью питьевую воду. Уничтожьте насосы, чтобы положить этому конец. 0xB4100B72 539930 Перебежчик из секты укрылся в трейлерном парке у озера Сильвер. Пастор Джером поручил сопроводить его. 0xB5ACA2B0 541786 Особая доставка 0xB7730C1D 376698 Мелвин Адамс 0xB7AAE8D2 376686 Устройте тест-драйв "Искупителя" 0xB854B597 185670 Эта волчья шкура крепка и очень эластична. С ее помощью вы сможете улучшить рюкзак. 0xB95ECF95 461753 "Жажда смерти" 0xB97F6461 501673 Гнев 0xBA6D7C5A 376700 Помогите Скайлар забрать ее удочки у Дилана. 0xBA8C0A75 559956 Люди Веры берут людей в плен. Спасите тех, кого сможете найти в районе реки Хенбейн, пока они не погибли под пытками или на стали ангелами. 0xBBB12005 534051 Кровавый дракон – 3 0xBBF492AC 590681 Люди обеспокоены – в садах замечена группа медведей. Разберитесь с ними. 0xBD8AB45C 534013 Блаженство в неведении 0xBDFBAB08 376691 Жертва неудачного эксперимента сектантов разгуливает на свободе. Найдите накаченную Блажью пуму и убейте ее. 0xBE296EE8 534126 Истребление мяса 0xBE489CE2 590856 Помогите сопротивлению отбить контратаку сектантов 0xBE98AC67 376704 Секта напала на церковь Агнца Божьего. Помогите Грейс защитить могилы погибших солдат, которые вдохновляют Сопротивление своим примером. 0xBF0EF616 858794 Сбегите от сектантов. 0xBF4D6E39 589826 Водопровод 0xC0632D33 376690 Отправляйтесь в отель "Грандвью" и используйте кассету Уити, чтобы привести в чувство пленника. 0xC103B582 546321 Зов природы 0xC23A199D 847364 Судья-медведь 0xC260B2ED 533417 Подготовка 0xC281C4C2 586637 Золотая миля 0xC2D17062 534022 Помогите Тику испытать его ускоритель. 0xC496FD0E 376682 В ответ на ваши действия на ранчо Иоанна Сида сектанты заявились в дом Ника. Помогите ему защитить его семью. 0xC5171390 834516 Золотой век – ностальгия 0xC5D7CE4B 585136 Победите Иакова Сида 0xC624A05F 534026 Статуя Иосифа Сида возвышается над окрестными горами и лесами. Помогите Трейси уничтожить статую. Покажите всем, что Отец – всего лишь человек. 0xC69562D0 461452 Праздник живота 0xC8D3BCC9 589792 Избиение коров 0xCAB085CB 555219 Сектанты забирают тех, кто прошел очищение, в бункер Иоанна. Пастор Джером освободил вас, но остальным по-прежнему нужна помощь, и один он не справится. 0xCB3AD018 534030 Акула – беглый пироман, которому нравится поджигать Ангелов. Помогите ему поджарить пару Ангелов под заводную музыку. 0xCBB46A25 585663 Американские военнопленные 0xCC4D7165 467670 Помогите специальному агенту Уиллису Хантли, и он окажет вам ответную услугу. 0xCDE04BCA 142499 Синие листья часто встречаются у воды. Используются для изготовления инъекторов. 0xCE0448BD 589833 Наши лучшие Ангелы 0xCE4555F6 618684 Вера Сид приглашает вас присоединиться к ней и другим сектантам. Совершите прыжок веры прямо в объятия Отца. 0xCEE62CD9 857696 Рекламный щит Иоанна Сида о Силе Слова "Да" не очень вписывается в местный пейзаж. Может, избавимся от него? 0xCF7EC2AA 533425 Страна вкуса 0xCFCF0025 534034 Ксандер видел лодки, на которых перевозили контейнеры с Блажью по реке Хенбейн. Найдите пункт назначения и уничтожьте там все контейнеры. 0xD06BAE46 427507 Пролетите через контрольные точки, уничтожая все на своем пути. 0xD0DA6CC9 545993 Не от мира сего 0xD1063096 534038 Любимица мисс Мэйбл – пума Персик – погналась за сектантами и пропала. Найдите ее и верните мисс Мэйбл. 0xD28947B7 546688 Поиск и спасение 0xD3E9DF06 533478 Отправляйтесь на тренировочную площадку сектантов у шале на Каменном кряже и убейте Верных, а затем устройте взрыв. 0xD535805C 539932 Пастора Джерома беспокоит, что никто не может связаться с Вудсонами. Проведайте их и выясните, не ложная ли это тревога. 0xD5422224 461635 0xD67191EB 546565 Уэйд просит вас найти и освободить пропавшего медведя по кличке Чизбургер. 0xD73DA4CF 533559 Иаков Сид хочет заставить вас служить "Вратам Эдема" 0xD85AEF4F 372785 Искупление 0xD9800E3C 533557 Хёрк-старший просит вас помочь ему в предвыборной борьбе, уничтожив как можно больше сектантов в его округе. 0xD9F6B953 590675 В прошлых выпусках 0xDAAF515B 427502 Покиньте "Титан 2" 0xDB91D208 570064 Спуск в бездну 0xDD839612 613754 Монтана – идеальное место для выживальщиков. Тайники, полные полезных предметов, здесь не редкость. 0xDDD439B4 555476 Ордер 0xDE5A8166 534009 Потерянный рай 0xDF0D248A 461741 0xDF9142E1 590859 Поймайте уникальную рыбу у острова. Используйте осетра-гибрида как наживку. 0xE028653E 585666 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОСВОБОДИТЕ вьетнамского военнопленного 0xE1327654 376572 Прикоснуться к неизведанному 0xE183B4DB 552397 Пройдите контрольные точки, пока пламя не поглотило вас и вашу машину. 0xE201C59B 461445 Помогите Тэмми заглушить передачи Иакова. 0xE2B00714 684873 В отличном состоянии 0xE5C7A669 376586 Лучший друг человека 0xE657EE28 585661 Зенитные орудия ВНА 0xE6D5BE52 533561 Обучение не закончено. Только сильные проходят испытания. 0xE6F415A6 533506 0xE6F415A6 533553 Помогите Бо найти очень редкие материалы. 0xE6FBA3AE 657045 Уничтожьте спутниковые тарелки Иакова 0xE85553FD 408948 Поймайте Адмирала и выиграйте денежный приз для Скайлар, чтобы она могла бежать из округа Хоуп вместе со своим парнем. 0xE86814A1 533555 Помогите Хёрку забрать пикап отца у сектантов. 0xE8F3C697 545925 Сектанты захватили знаменитый Вдоводел – тягач, принадлежавший покойному отцу Мэри Мэй. Верните машину в Фоллc Энд, чтобы поднять боевой дух сопротивления. 0xEA067883 376688 Спасите Мэри от Иоанна Сида 0xEA79C895 570124 Дыры былой славы 0xEBCBCE15 570135 Освободите пленников и дайте отпор сектантам. 0xEC2C0613 376570 Ну что, поиграем? 0xECDC0F63 857697 "Нет" значит "нет" 0xED4725EF 663936 Урок 0xF0330A03 847398 Жертва неудачного эксперимента сектантов разгуливает на свободе. Найдите накаченного Блажью лося и убейте его. 0xF18B37AE 376693 Освободите выживальщиков, которых держат в плену в туристическом центре. 0xF3396AFF 563691 Испытайте в деле препараты Тика 0xF388A870 533419 Поменять расклад 0xF43FD4D6 533562 Жертвуйте слабыми 0xF4613FE9 851023 Найдите коров в поле и верните их на ранчо Келлетов 0xF57EE793 376679 Ник пытался увезти жену из штата, но не успел: сектанты захватили его самолет. Ким беременна и вот-вот родит, поэтому ее нужно как можно быстрее доставить в безопасное место. 0xF77D784D 426188 Устрицы прерий 0xF78B5987 376680 Сектанты наполняют цистерны топливом и планируют атаку против Сопротивления. Воспользуйтесь самолетом Ника, чтобы отыскать цистерны и уничтожить их. 0xF7CCBAC2 534046 Повсюду в районе реки Хенбейн стоят небольшие алтари, возведенные сектантами. Уничтожьте их, чтобы изгнать сектантов из этого района. 0xF7F380FE 185684 Эта шкура обуглилась и потрескалась. Вы можете лишь надеяться сбыть ее по дешевке. 0xF83D2515 533518 Доставьте Жасмин летательный аппарат Иакова в целости и сохранности. 0xF893A211 570130 Спрыгните с вершины горы в костюме-крыле, чтобы воздать должное Клатчу. 0xFA39A37A 618721 Фоллс Энд 0xFCEC7275 589808 Исход 0xFD495DFD 245443 Шкура медоеда, толстая и прочная. Отлично подойдет, чтобы улучшить рюкзак. 0xFDA56BF8 390381 Сфотографируйте доказательства преступлений секты 0xFE81E60B 696355 Сопротивление 0xFE96D837 533427 "Турбогриль" 0xAE611347 887901 НЕ УБИВАЙТЕ ВОЕННОПЛЕННЫХ 0x082BD3F5 889110 Благодарим вас за помощь в подготовке режима к выпуску игры! 0x305810FE 889107 Благодаря вашему участию, мы сможем довести до ума техническое оснащение, систему подбора игроков и сетевые функции. 0x39EE5CD5 889103 Однако вы сможете оценить широту возможностей для творчества, предоставляемых Far Cry Arcade. 0x475F2068 889108 Мы также хотим напомнить, что все обстоятельства этого тестирования подпадают под действие соглашения о неразглашении, поэтому мы просим вас не проводить трансляции и не делать снимки экрана. 0x4984A85A 889100 Добро пожаловать на нагрузочное тестирование сервера Far Cry Arcade! 0x4EE96C43 889104 Far Cry Arcade - это игровой режим для Far Cry 5, в котором пользователи могут создавать собственные карты, используя элементы из различных игр Ubisoft. 0x7F2CE363 889109 Присоединяйтесь, наслаждайтесь игрой и не забывайте, что вы всегда можете задать вопрос или оставить отзыв на закрытом форуме тестирования! 0xA0E70D6F 889106 Во время этого нагрузочного тестирования вам будет доступно несколько карт для режима PvP, созданных разработчиками, чтобы показать возможности Arcade и вдохновить будущих создателей карт. 0xA78AC976 889102 Этот инструмент предназначен для контента, созданного пользователями. Будьте готовы к тому, что качество этого контента будет уступать уровню проработки основной игры. 0xD08DF9E0 889101 Я - Лорелин, разработчик сообщества Far Cry. 0xD7E03DF9 889105 А затем вы сможете насладиться бесконечным разнообразием карт для одиночной игры, совместного прохождения или сетевых сражений в режиме PvP. 0x6173AF1F 341646 ВСЕ / БЕЗ УБИЙСТВ 0x9EAE8491 341645 ВСЕ 0xAF88D215 341643 БАЗОВЫЕ 0xFACFFA0E 341644 БАЗОВЫЕ / БЕЗ УБИЙСТВ 0x0278EFC8 57841 Эрозия 0x057E3BDA 57884 {TX_PCButton_Shift} + {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} – изменить размер кисти 0x0595B529 57880 Добро пожаловать в редактор Far Cry® 5! {TX_PCButton_W}{TX_PCButton_A}{TX_PCButton_S}{TX_PCButton_D} – перемещение {TX_PCButton_Shift} – бег {TX_PCButton_R_Mouse_Small} – поворот камеры {TX_PCButton_MouseClick_Small} – перемещение камеры {TX_PCButton_L_Ctrl} + {TX_PCButton_P} – играть на карте {TX_PCButton_L_Ctrl} + {TX_PCButton_E} – исследовать карту (условия победы и поражения не учитываются) Для начала работы выберите инструмент на панели инструментов. 0x05DD37B5 57816 Рисовать 0x082C1B2F 269813 _Разместить карту 0x09939BE9 311044 Всегда возрождаться за пределами видимости 0x0AED2B5A 57918 О редакторе карт Far Cry® 5 0x0DDD6463 57758 Прочность 0x10913D9D 152708 Сделать дыру 0x13151B2B 57826 Отчет о карте 0x1689D247 57892 {TX_PCButton_Del} Удалить выбранные объекты. 0x16D5D68B 157840 Водные слои 0x1815A63C 57788 Добавить 0x1819D5F8 363036 {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} Выбрать объект. {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} (Drag) Выбрать все объекты рамкой. {TX_PCButton_Shift} Добавить выбранные объекты к ранее выбранным. {TX_PCButton_L_Ctrl} Добавить выбранные объекты к ранее выбранным. 0x18DEAC6F 57831 Снимок экрана 0x1B9428B7 57840 Неровности 0x1BBDBB21 269815 Ресурсы 0x1CBB3A04 888880 МАКС. СТОИМОСТЬ ПО СЕКТОРАМ 0x1CEE39DF 57787 Привязать к сетке 0x1D1B385C 57819 Ширина дороги 0x1DEF21AB 57802 Поворот 0x1DFC4EDA 57837 Горизонтали 0x2003076D 57833 Перейти к камере 0x206E043E 57846 Границы карты 0x20AA7F79 405725 Ошибка входа 0x213F434B 57769 Поднимать и опускать 0x21E18250 57807 Сохранять ориентацию 0x2202A9D6 57797 Использовать привязку к сетке 0x239EBBAF 172065 Персонаж 0x256B631C 57762 Режим захвата 0x25F42996 57844 Добавить растительность 0x27C08985 57793 Тип оси 0x2C3B20F7 57746 Карта без имени 0x2F3CAECD 57889 Используйте режим "Перемещать объект", чтобы изменять месторасположения объектов на карте. Как только вы выберете один или несколько объектов, нажмите и удерживайте левую кнопку мыши на одной из стрелок механизма, чтобы переместить объект в направлении выбранной стрелки. Вы также можете щелкнуть прямо по объекту и, удерживая левую кнопку мыши, переместить его в нужное место. Нажав и удерживая клавишу CTRL, можно быстро повернуть выбранный объект, а не перемещать его. Вы можете скопировать выбранный объект, удерживая клавишу SHIFT и перемещая его одним из двух описанных выше способов. Оригинальный объект останется на месте. Вы можете сдвинуть выделенное на фиксированное расстояние, отметив пункт "Привязка к сетке". Укажите расстояние в параметре "Размер сетки". Параметр "Использовать размер объекта" будет использовать размеры объекта в качестве ячейки сетки. Кнопка "Сброс объекта" бросит объекты, и они будут падать до тех пор, пока не встретят землю или другой объект. Если включен режим "Групповой выбор", то между объектами будет сохранена относительная высота. Если нет, то каждый объект будет сброшен индивидуально. 0x2FD254A8 85657 Отображать укрытия 0x30795EB5 57784 Выбрать 0x313E7AB1 57791 Зафиксировать выбранное 0x32EBB73D 875410 Пользовательская 0x33C148A1 57738 Настройки редактора 0x33CF7533 57877 Скорость камеры 0x33DEC077 57895 Параметр "Тип осей" определяет ориентацию механизма, используемого для работы над объектами. "Местный" показывает стрелки, которые будут ориентированы, чтобы соответствовать ориентации привязочного объекта. В этом случае стрелки направлены так же, как фронт, левая или верхняя стороны. "Мировой" показывает стрелки, которые всегда направлены в одном и том же направлении. 0x362FA2FE 152707 Убрать поверхность 0x363BB94D 57933 Добавить несколько объектов 0x38594FCD 57827 Название карты 0x39235D60 57757 Радиус 0x39B73600 347067 Карты 0x3C39E5B4 57759 Искажение 0x3CD15CE7 57883 {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} – нанести поверхность {TX_PCButton_L_Ctrl} + {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} – обратить нанесение 0x3CE5B196 57835 Нарастить 0x3D86CE15 167054 Скорость 0x3DBFB17A 57737 Параметры инструмента 0x3DC8CCB3 57770 Плотность 0x3EC2D93E 153137 Найти объект в иерархии 0x40180C0C 405724 Отправка завершена 0x420F2390 167056 {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} Поместить начало/конец 0x42B8808E 57891 Чтобы привязать объекты, щелкните по исходному ссылочному объекту левой кнопкой мыши и, удерживая ее, перетащите к целевому ссылочному объекту. Затем отпустите кнопку. Появятся маленькие точки, показывающие грани привязки объектов. Параметры "Угол привязки" и "Направление угла" позволяют задать угол, под которым будут объединены объекты. 0x44519A5C 57792 Снять фиксацию со всех объектов 0x45CB9D09 57916 Справка 0x4A1B4E84 57845 Дороги 0x4A699634 57821 Время суток 0x4B88B2A9 167058 {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} Установить уровень воды {TX_PCButton_L_Ctrl} + {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} Убрать уровень воды 0x4BD4E219 69396 Перемещения ИИ 0x4C02E679 57786 Повернуть 0x4D046067 269819 Добавить ИИ 0x4DBDF22C 57790 Удалить выбранное 0x4E383BD4 57935 Не определено 0x4FEC0E81 493819 Восстановить поле 0x5024B26B 273101 Изменение режима игры может привести к удалению всех объектов игрового процесса и ИИ. Это действие нельзя отменить. 0x5205A5FC 57739 Контекстная справка 0x52EFE829 57781 Минимальный уклон 0x543976F7 461735 Ваша карта не прошла проверку для подтверждения. Ее нельзя опубликовать. 0x55CDF2AF 57887 Используйте инструмент "Добавить", чтобы размещать на месте указателя на карте новые объекты игрового процесса, ИИ и новые анимации. Вы можете выбирать различные категории объектов либо используя выпадающее меню, либо открывая папки двойным щелчком. Перед размещением объекта вы также можете изменить его ориентацию. Для этого нажмите и удерживайте клавишу CTRL и левую кнопку мыши, чтобы вращать объект. ИИ окружения управляет животными и персонажами, не связанными с целью задания. Используйте их, чтобы сделать вашу карту более "живой". ИИ случайно выбирает одну из точек анимации и отправляет туда зверя или персонажа, который выполняет в этой точке заданные действия. 0x591DF0D5 57838 Сглаживание 0x59A9645B 361357 Ваш напарник покинул игру. 0x5AEDE805 167265 Эта функция требует включенной функции "Генерация данных ИИ" в свойствах карты. Хотите ее включить? 0x5B0C361E 493820 Восстановить все 0x5DC936A2 57614 Инструмент "Разгладить" разглаживает ландшафт и убирает его неровности. Темп разглаживания ландшафта задается параметром "Скорость". 0x5E3C7B18 57919 Взять точки привязки 0x5F1B9396 57888 Чтобы не выбирать объекты по ошибке, вы можете использовать кнопку "Заморозка выбора", сделав текущие выбранные объекты невыбираемыми. Если вы хотите снова изменить такие объекты, просто нажмите кнопку "Разморозить все объекты". 0x623D8FAE 57858 Сбросить 0x631452CB 318863 Настройки возрождения 0x63325A68 347073 Вы собираетесь сохранить модификации Загруженных карт. В результате этой операции в папке "Мои карты" появится новый файл. Исходный файл останется без изменений. 0x657162DF 57920 Инвертировать обзор мышью 0x6928A016 426951 Развернуть все 0x6A95B467 57828 Автор 0x6ACCB189 57814 Редактирование 0x6ADF2E0A 163177 Удалить 0x6BADE291 880895 Переключить отображение Navmesh 0x6C0A5621 57922 Задать другую дальность прорисовки объектов 0x6C7A224A 161558 Вставить из буфера обмена 0x6C7E713A 246066 Модификаторы игрового процесса 0x6DE57CA6 57767 Только поднимать 0x6DFA158F 57853 Выбор ближайших объектов 0x6E844ABE 372757 Выделите НИП, зверя или разрушаемый объект прицельной сеткой и нажмите A, чтобы сделать его целью карты. Вы можете убрать цель, выделив ее прицельной сеткой и повторно нажав A. В левом верхнем углу экрана показано, сколько целей вы уже назначили, и максимальное кол-во целей. 0x6EE2D770 57782 Максимальный уклон (градусы) 0x6F73593D 57794 Локальный 0x6F788C2B 57766 Тип неровности 0x707D9A9B 57775 Назначить 0x7272EBB1 57914 Качество просмотра 0x72BF5DAF 57796 Положение 0x73A7B8B0 347066 Виды карт 0x75DEFDEF 889448 Тип ландшафта 0x76DAEC25 57805 Сброс угла 0x7765E519 269816 Инструм_енты 0x77D3EDA5 57839 Склон 0x785F61D3 57747 Готово 0x78933A05 318857 Предпочтения объекта 0x78A8ED39 57812 Группа растений 0x7A7EE0DF 57923 {0} объект выбран 0x7E0BADED 57810 Размер: 0x7E70789B 57848 Проверка карты 0x7EBAAF69 69437 Всегда отображать 0x7F0B62DC 57936 Внимание 0x81DAA2CF 159633 Тип облаков 0x82284D3A 57832 Снимок 0x83249541 157841 Водный материал 0x83D4DB26 57749 Задайте скорость камеры: 0x8767BBF4 57778 Минимальная высота 0x8891101A 57753 Несохраненные изменения в текущей карте могут быть утеряны. Сохранить текущую карту? 0x8C3CC9BE 57809 Выбранный объект: 0x8C907985 57886 {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} – нанести {TX_PCButton_L_Ctrl} + {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} – настроить высоту 0x8CFE4378 57763 Количество 0x8DB4562C 161557 Скопировать выделенное в буфер обмена 0x8E9B352B 426952 Свернуть все 0x8F157FE6 69438 Уровень данных ИИ 0x8F420C84 57843 Объекты 0x909ACA53 311043 Всегда возрождаться 0x9114004C 57774 Текстуры 0x917307D9 167266 Выровнять по объекту 0x91A77CB9 139601 Отображать навигационную сетку 0x943FA3AF 59557 Поиск: 0x94F79F47 57894 Функция "Выбор соседних" попробует найти самый большой объект возле вашего указателя и затем автоматически выбрать все объекты, находящиеся рядом. Например, это может пригодиться, чтобы выбрать дом и все, что у него внутри. 0x9557461B 57921 Инвертировать наклон мышью 0x955DBC36 57813 Дороги 0x95AD4687 57761 Квадратная кисть 0x982965D8 364464 Доп. задачи 0x9E0293C6 269814 Предпочтения объекта 0xA10A10DA 343374 {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} – покрасить 0xA44071C5 245658 Играть карту 0xA460B674 405723 Не удалось отправить 0xA4F6F33F 855878 Обновить 0xA6D3DD8F 163176 Добавить 0xA7C0A3D0 57806 Направление угла 0xA9F771AF 57801 Снять выделение 0xAA897EC1 57856 Ошибка 0xAD6D6783 364463 Доп. задачи 0xB0F7245A 57847 Окружение 0xB18090A4 57771 Деформация 0xB275027F 269817 Модификаторы игрового процесса 0xB34E2CE5 57896 Используйте режим "Выбор", чтобы выбрать точку по щелчку. Вы также можете выбрать несколько объектов с помощью рамки, для чего щелкните левой кнопкой мышки и, не отпуская ее, растягивайте рамку. Вы можете добавить объекты к выбранным объектам, делая выбор с удержанием клавиши SHIFT. В режиме "Выбор" вы можете перемещать выбранные точки, если щелкните по ним левой кнопкой мыши и, не отпуская ее, сместите мышь. Используйте режим "Растяжение", чтобы позволить редактору автоматически добавлять точки по траектории указателя мыши, когда вы удерживаете ее левую кнопку. Обратите внимание, что эта функция работает только в том случае, если точек не существует или когда действие запущено на конечной точке. Используйте режим "Добавить", чтобы добавить точку с конечной точки или с сегмента. Для этого нажмите и удерживайте левую кнопку мыши. Используйте режим "Удалить", чтобы удалить точку под указателем мыши, удерживая левую кнопку мыши. 0xB605B23E 57822 Интенсивность дождя 0xB6157C27 57780 Неопределенность высоты 0xB8335505 57817 Добавить 0xBB6A84AD 57779 Максимальная высота 0xBEF7D98B 883958 {0}… 0xC1D64EBE 57934 Создатель 0xC2ECDD61 356050 Вы находитесь в режиме исследования. Нажмите ESC, чтобы открыть меню. 0xC3A0A2D0 57798 Масштаб сетки 0xC3C8BBE3 57855 Не удалось сохранить. 0xC4CCE3F3 57917 Веб-сайт Far Cry® 5 Arcade 0xC5B41339 57785 Переместить 0xC6BAC8CF 57836 Выравнивание 0xCB6BEB74 148007 Оползень 0xCC1DDF91 57616 Инструмент "Эрозия" придает углам ландшафта более естественный вид, создавая в позиции курсора оползни почвы. Параметр "Плотность" задает скорость создания эрозии. Параметр "Деформация" задает степень влияния этой операции на ландшафт. Параметр "Оползень" задает интенсивность "врезания" эрозии в ландшафт. 0xCFF03E84 870664 Лицензии open source 0xD3C6E614 269812 Проверка _карты 0xD3D1C2A4 57893 Параметр "Центр выбора" позволяет вам определять, куда переместить выбранные объекты, используя один из объектов в качестве привязочного, или используя всю группу, в которой привязочным объектом является центральный объект. Белый куб, окружающий выбранные объекты, отмечает объекты, входящие в состав группы. В зависимости от вашего выбора точка поворота будет расположена на одном из объектов или в центре куба. 0xD49471C0 167264 Прозрачность 0xD4F844FB 57800 Использовать приспособление 0xD52D4079 57818 Удалить 0xD8D90FB6 57752 Вы находитесь в режиме игры. Нажмите ESC, чтобы открыть меню. 0xDA8958A4 534094 _Играть на карте за другую команду 0xDB199C1C 57768 Только опускать 0xDB584D33 57803 Использовать углы привязки 0xDB6B39DB 57765 Шероховатость 0xDC6467EB 167060 {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} Выбрать объект. {TX_PCButton_L_Mouse_Small} (Drag) Выбрать все объекты рамкой. {TX_PCButton_Shift} Добавить выбранные объекты к ранее выбранным. {TX_PCButton_L_Ctrl} Добавьте выбранные объекты к ранее выбранным или удалить их из ранее выбранных. 0xDD677C8F 57748 Загрузка... 0xDED2C096 57795 Мир 0xDEEDA9C3 172147 Поднять ландшафт 0xDF981650 57881 {0} объектов выбрано 0xE22A5882 57760 Сила 0xE22C331A 153140 Выбранные объекты: 0xE3092862 57777 Использовать ограничения кисти 0xE404947B 57854 Не удалось загрузить. 0xE42C59DB 273100 Редактировать цель задания 0xE6E042CF 172066 Транспорт 0xE79DFAC5 311042 Появиться один раз 0xE801A286 57754 Подтверждение 0xECCE7B83 57913 Качество движка 0xEF1F1232 57849 Свойства карты 0xEF8668B8 57808 Просмотр объектов 0xF058987D 57799 Привязывать к размеру объекта 0xF0CB3B55 246067 Модификаторы – это незначительные изменения игрового процесса на карте. Интенсивность воздействия зависит от того, какие именно модификаторы и в каких сочетаниях используются. Чтобы понять, как они работают, выберите один-два и протестируйте карту. Вместе с ними вы можете выбрать начальное оружие и набор навыков. 0xF65B8948 57879 Нет 0xF65FB789 57815 Выбрать 0xF712D635 57764 Высота 0xF8205323 57745 Редактор Far Cry® 5 0xF853B825 57890 Используйте режим "Вращать объект", чтобы изменить ориентацию объекта на вашей карте. Как только вы выберете один или несколько объектов, нажмите и удерживайте левую кнопку мыши на одной из стрелок механизма, чтобы повернуть объект направления выбранной стрелки. Вы можете вращать выбранный объект на фиксированную величину, используя угол привязки. Укажите величину, изменяя параметр "Угол привязки". Кнопка "Сброс угла" сбросит ориентацию объекта. 0xF890528B 852524 Настройка ИИ 0xF8D1F587 57857 Ваша карта не прошла проверку, вы не сможете разместить ее. Хотите сохранить карту? 0xFA462B77 57842 Наложение текстур 0xFAA8FFDA 57804 Угол привязки 0x04D9F723 582386 Записка Лорны 0x0DD211E6 711686 Placeholder title for note 2 for E4_MEGA_01 0x1317E565 582375 Уведомление о закрытии 0x16104C35 662157 Бункер у разветвления реки 0x1A598859 541164 Шале у реки Хенбейн 0x1ADFDEAE 711662 Placeholder title for note 3 for E4_HERO_02 0x22FFFFF8 582377 Неотправленное письмо 0x2BB1147B 662159 Рисовое поле 0x3531EDBE 711687 Placeholder description for note 2 for E4_MEGA_01 0x37E9354C 662156 Разрушенная церковь, где располагается 100-мм зенитная пушка. 0x47C1557F 711661 Август 2009 г. Алана! Я приезжал сюда еще мальчишкой, и это было УЖАСНО. Все бухали, а вожатым было плевать. Дети постоянно дрались и дразнили друг друга – клянусь, более злобных существ во всем мире не найти. А теперь ко мне относятся так, словно я долгожданный гость. Здесь есть группа молодых людей, они называют себя "Врата Эдема". Лучше места на земле не найдешь, я точно говорю. Приезжай! Будем жить в лагере, как прежде! Напиши мне! Иэн 0x51B3C014 541158 Стоянка грузовиков Лорны 0x5AC465C7 711667 Placeholder description for note 5 for E4_HERO_02 0x6D5EB8CF 541162 Дом Чанов 0x747E1478 582376 К сведению всех заинтересованных лиц! Благодарю, что рассмотрели мои жалобы касательно шума, производимого на строительной площадке "Врат Эдема". Одна из ваших представителей (кажется, ее звали Вера) посетила мне и сказала, что пообщалась с теми, кто возводит статую. Она даже упомянула, что заставит их прийти и извиниться передо мной. Хоть мы и не сошлись в некоторых философских моментах, беседа оказалась очень приятной. Надеюсь, проблема вскоре разрешится. Ясмин Чен 0x790FEB94 711666 Placeholder title for note 5 for E4_HERO_02 0x82D1148B 662161 ЛАГЕРЬ У ДЕРЕВНИ-ПРИЗРАКА 0x839049A3 662160 Деревня на берегу реки, местный командный центр. 0x8488F44C 582379 Книга отзывов 0x8B466348 582385 Всем сотрудникам! Забирайте все, что сможете, и уходите. Должно случиться что-то ужасное. Отправляйтесь в долину – думаю, там безопасно. Я останусь здесь. Если они захотят отнять у меня мою собственность, то пусть сперва попробуют справиться со мной. С тех пор как умер мой муж, вы все стали для меня как родные. Я очень благодарна вам за все. А теперь уходите. С любовью, Лорна. 0x8C9D86DA 711663 Placeholder description for note 3 for E4_HERO_02 0x8D40CF87 582383 Записка сектанта 0x9198B662 711665 Placeholder description for note 4 for E4_HERO_02 0x9346E60A 711689 Placeholder description for note 3 for E4_MEGA_01 0x9D262CBB 738302 Домик вожатого 0x9E424DAA 662150 Старый храм, служащий рабочей площадкой и временным хранилищем для боеприпасов. 0xA0603E58 662149 Храм Кон Сонг 0xB682BF52 662155 Орудие в церкви 0xBCA8D51A 711660 Письмо новообращенного 0xBF22C7DD 582378 Дражайшая администрация! Ваши постели кишат клопами, а на простынях – пятна крови и дерьма. Местные под окнами круглосуточно палят из ружей и вопят про конец света. Водопроводная вода на вкус отвратительна и воняет разложившимися трупами. Есть подозрение, что в нее добавляют наркотики. И в таких условиях мне приходится снимать мой очередной шедевр! Г. Марвел 0xC15527D1 582384 Сам Господь послал сюда этих туристов-христиан, чтобы очистить эту землю. Дети, что в течение многих лет приезжали сюда и славили Господа, укрепили ее. Абсолютно уверена, что так оно и есть. Эта земля всегда дарила нам урожай. Не забывайте об этом. Охраняйте эту землю, будто она – часть Эдема. 0xC68EC243 711688 Placeholder title for note 3 for E4_MEGA_01 0xCF85EFC4 662152 Территория бантенговой фермы усеяна неразорвавшимися боеприпасами. 0xD25DD1C8 541156 Лагерь "Святые небеса" 0xD8B8F72F 662158 Местный командный бункер. 0xDEC49322 662154 Бункер, используемый зенитчиками. 0xDF78E020 711664 Placeholder title for note 4 for E4_HERO_02 0xEA211C2D 738304 Домик администратора 0xEB097BFD 662153 Бункер у восточной реки 0xF2EA66D6 582374 Жизнь в округе Хоуп просто прекрасна. Люди здесь всегда были добры ко мне, не то что в других местах. А мы ведь знаем, что творится в других местах, не правда ли? Пришло время нам с семьей собрать чемоданы, бросить их в реку – ведь земные сокровища нам теперь ни к чему, – и пройти путем Веры. Думаю, мы еще встретимся. А если нет, надеюсь, во время Коллапса ваша смерть будет быстрой. Прощайте! Люблю вас. из закусочной Обри 0xF457E975 541160 Закусочная Обри 0xFCB6D57E 662162 В этой пораженной агентом "оранж" деревне держат пленников. 0xFCF2EC01 662151 Бантенговая ферма 0x257BCE77 697004 Короткие очереди 0x52482F77 697003 Одиночные выстрелы 0x56731773 697001 Автоматический огонь 0x62807634 697005 Непрерываемые короткие очереди 0x06BD7D4C 853451 Для покупки этого предмета нужно обладать навыком "Черный рынок". 0xEAB27542 759652 Такие патроны можно найти в тайнике выживальщиков в долине Холланд. Исследуйте мир и найдите его. 0x2BD8601E 869361 Установите порог чувствительности микрофона для автоматической активации. Чем выше порог чувствительности, тем громче придется говорить, чтобы микрофон воспринимал звук. Таким образом можно избавить собеседника от ненужного шума. 0x559BEB67 852065 Вы собираетесь переключить язык на {0}, продолжить? 0x66B3C297 869360 Чувствительность микрофона 0x775DB55F 869319 Настройка громкости голосового общения. 0x8C434735 851746 Ночной режим 0xB8362F8E 355544 Язык игры 0xC3ADD1A5 869318 Громкость голосового чата 0xCB171B4D 852501 СМЕНА ЯЗЫКА 0xEAED8257 851747 Отрегулируйте общую громкость звука, чтобы исключить резкие перепады громкости в ночное время. 0xFF9284A4 355545 Звук 0x01ACDCB4 850419 (PH) магнум – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x01EDF953 849753 (PH) труба – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x0200B292 850977 (PH) M9 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x020914C1 850571 (PH) MP34 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x04560806 849119 (PH) P226 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x04829F1C 850735 (PH) AK – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x06ED0065 849792 (PH) кастет – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x081E93D1 850608 (PH) Vector_ACP_45 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x08C433FC 849111 (PH) M11 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x0A25BFB0 850585 (PH) MP40 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x0ABC49E8 850467 (PH) AJM9 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x0B3D61BF 849819 (PH) композитный лук – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x0B817536 850681 (PH) 45_70SG – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x0C114E34 849823 (PH) огнемет – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x0C3135FA 850713 (PH) MS16 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x0CEAB31F 849101 (PH) M11 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x0D936E89 850677 (PH) SPAS12 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x10695EF8 850757 (PH) карабин 308 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x1265F0E0 850783 (PH) SA50 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x14925DDB 850575 (PH) MP34 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x151BA369 850609 (PH) Vector_ACP_45 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x15C10344 849110 (PH) M11 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x15E267F0 850526 (PH) MP5SD – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x168BFEE8 850597 (PH) Vector_ACP_45 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x16A7EDA8 850821 (PH) GL79 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x1987AFA4 850734 (PH) AK – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x1BE830DD 849793 (PH) кастет – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x1C0156F8 849739 (PH) деревянная бита – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x1C8C54C0 850671 (PH) SPAS12 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x1D626203 850409 (PH) магнум – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x1E9F6B49 850404 (PH) импульсная пушка – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x20CEF4D9 850615 (PH) SBS (PH) – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x21596131 850785 (PH) SA50 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x21884373 850455 (PH) 1911 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x219F062B 850827 (PH) GL79 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x24682D4A 850635 (PH) D2 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x254CE542 850777 (PH) HTI50 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x25B6A019 849807 (PH) рекурсивный лук – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x2669AD65 850707 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x274C7E79 850664 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x28B6E336 850522 (PH) MP5 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x28F7F95F 850979 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x290F074B 850496 (PH) A99 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x29750708 850510 (PH) MP5 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x29C13DC8 850655 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x2AF63CE2 850847 (PH) RPG7 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x2B1C47B3 850719 (PH) MS16 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x2B8322F3 850743 (PH) AK_Short – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x2C90A0FB 849783 (PH) кастет – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x31BEEEB7 849763 (PH) труба – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x32500693 850639 (PH) M133 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x32BEA958 850396 (PH) импульсная пушка – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x3396EAA9 850625 (PH) D2 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x35B3D38E 850521 (PH) MP5 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x35F2C9E7 850433 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x3619770B 850969 (PH) MS16 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x37265649 849769 (PH) весло – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x37F30C5A 850846 (PH) RPG7 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x380574F3 850725 (PH) AK – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x3849D5FA 850776 (PH) HTI50 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x38B390A1 849806 (PH) рекурсивный лук – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x3940942B 850753 (PH) карабин 308 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x3A494EC1 850665 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x3A4C95D4 850795 (PH) M60 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x3B4C8269 849749 (PH) деревянная бита – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x3B6C9DDD 850706 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x3BE02978 850534 (PH) MP5SD – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x3BEFCC42 850555 (PH) MP5K – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x3C77DA06 850769 (PH) HTI50 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x3D1C95C8 850741 (PH) AK_Short – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x3D3871E6 850459 1911 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x3F193A21 850695 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x40A4CF4B 850763 (PH) карабин 308 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x41C08C61 849811 (PH) композитный лук – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x41D9EF3F 849827 (PH) огнемет – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x41F994F1 850709 (PH) MS16 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x445FCC68 850581 (PH) MP34 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x45D632DA 850603 (PH) Vector_ACP_45 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x4649D43D 850685 (PH) 45_70SG – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x4774E8E3 850471 (PH) AJM9 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x47A468B0 849797 (PH) рекурсивный лук – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x4973F90B 850973 (PH) P226 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x499EA90D 849115 (PH) P226 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x4A624982 850988 (PH) A99 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x4B25A16E 849787 (PH) кастет – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x4C255858 849757 (PH) труба – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x4E6A1A97 850425 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x505D430D 850859 (PH) RAT4 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x50673D3B 850803 (PH) M60 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x50AAC308 850413 (PH) магнум – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x5144F5CB 850667 (PH) SPAS12 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x51C9F7F3 849743 (PH) деревянная бита – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x527E1C44 850691 (PH) 45_70SG – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x538B4B39 850809 (PH) M249 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x544F0EAF 850729 (PH) AK – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x5476C9B3 849125 (PH) P226 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x551D7008 850837 (PH) RPG7 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x56BE81C2 849777 (PH) весло – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x5767793A 850506 (PH) A99 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x5809A24F 849105 (PH) M11 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x595AFCD0 850580 (PH) MP34 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x59C1B2B4 850817 (PH) M249 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x5B435FE3 850601 (PH) Vector_ACP_45- описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x5B6F4CA3 850825 (PH) GL79 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x5DA1FFF3 850762 (PH) карабин 308 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x5FAD51EB 850779 (PH) SA50 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x60DCA363 850621 (PH) SBS – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x6233D239 850477 (PH) AJM9 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x6277A9C1 849833 (PH) огнемет – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x64BDA603 850514 (PH) MP5 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x64BE4C5E 850565 (PH) MP5K – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x64C7A640 850500 (PH) A99 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x664B83F8 850748 (PH) AK_Short – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x66A51FB9 850593 (PH) MP40 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x6766A9B1 850649 (PH) M133 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x6A84DF72 850659 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x6C57A720 850832 (PH) GL79 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x6C91C03A 850790 (PH) SA50 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x6C940885 850491 (PH) Skorpion – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x6D0655D2 850611 (PH) SBS (PH) – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x6D1A813C 850851 (PH) RAT4 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x6DF5E055 850465 (PH) 1911 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x70D434C3 850737 (PH) AK_Short – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x70F0D0ED 850464 1911 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x71529798 850833 (PH) GL79 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x7191383D 850985 (PH) Skorpion – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x7194F082 850791 (PH) SA50 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x71BF7B0D 850765 (PH) HTI50 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x72D19B2A 850699 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x730927E2 850483 (PH) Skorpion – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x757B31AA 849801 (PH) рекурсивный лук – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x758174F1 850771 (PH) HTI50 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x76276D49 850559 (PH) MP5K – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x787B7285 850516 (PH) MP5 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x7A3BAD51 850841 (PH) RPG7 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x7B4EB340 850749 (PH) AK_Short – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x7E5E4BA2 850629 (PH) D2 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x7F36E281 850983 (PH) AJM9 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x7F98A798 850643 (PH) M133 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x80E762DF 849779 (PH) весло – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x813E9A27 850508 (PH) A99 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x822F2AAE 849127 (PH) P226 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x8427FF59 850693 (PH) 45_70SG – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x849D666F 850569 (PH) MP34 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x8536C932 850427 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x8604A010 850861 (PH) RAT4 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x863EDE26 850805 (PH) M60 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x8738AE1A 850415 (PH) магнум – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x87798BFD 849755 (PH) труба – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x8A7EC1B1 849099 (PH) M11 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x8A853C9A 849825 (PH) огнемет – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x8A9C5FC4 849813 (PH) композитный лук – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x8B071C27 850673 (PH) SPAS12 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x8BF81CEE 850965 (PH) 308 карабин – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x8C283B46 850469 (PH) AJM9 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x8CB1CD1E 850583 (PH) MP40 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x8CF8BB15 849799 (PH) рекурсивный лук – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x8D150798 850683 (PH) 45_70SG – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x8DA91311 849815 (PH) композитный лук – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x8F9851A9 850819 (PH) M249 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0x901F8C46 850599 (PH) Vector_ACP_45- описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x90339F06 850823 (PH) GL79 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x92062F75 850579 (PH) MP34 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x929D6111 850818 (PH) M249 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x9376155E 850524 (PH) MP5SD – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0x96FD2C56 850761 (PH) карабин 308 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x97EF8FE5 850701 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x980B19E7 850400 (PH) импульсная пушка – описание базовой раскраски 1 0x98D7989C 850811 (PH) M249 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x9922CFE1 850692 (PH) 45_70SG – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x9A952456 849741 (PH) деревянная бита – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x9B0190A8 850860 (PH) RAT4 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x9B3BEE9E 850804 (PH) M60 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x9BF610AD 850411 (PH) магнум – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0x9C3BAA9F 850507 (PH) A99 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x9DE25267 849778 (PH) весло – описание базовой раскраски 3 0x9E41A3AD 850839 (PH) RPG7 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0x9F2A1A16 849126 (PH) P226 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xA2FC5FE4 850631 (PH) D2 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xA6465299 850853 (PH) RAT4 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xA6A933F0 850981 (PH) 1911 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xA70B7485 850831 (PH) GL79 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xA7C8DB20 850492 (PH) Skorpion – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xA7CD139F 850789 (PH) SA50 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xA92B7A64 849834 (PH) огнемет – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xA96F019C 850478 (PH) AJM9 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xAA04D255 849781 (PH) кастет – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xAB8070C6 850622 (PH) SBS – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xAC3A7A14 850650 (PH) M133 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xAD17505D 850747 (PH) AK_Short – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xAD88351D 850715 (PH) MS16 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xADF9CC1C 850594 (PH) MP40 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xAF554F66 850653 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xAF9B75E5 850498 (PH) A99 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xAFE175A6 850512 (PH) MP5 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xAFE29FFB 850566 (PH) MP5K – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xB0FCFCA4 850595 (PH) MP40 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xB13F4AAC 850651 (PH) M133 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xB1B224E7 849767 (PH) весло – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xB2E7AF43 850567 (PH) MP5K – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xB366BB49 850429 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xB42ADBF6 850394 (PH) импульсная пушка – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xB42E4ADC 849835 (PH) огнемет – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xB46A3124 850479 (PH) AJM9 – описание премиальной раскраски 4 0xB4C4743D 850641 (PH) M133 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xB5029807 850627 (PH) D2 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xB685407E 850623 (PH) SBS – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xB72A9C19 849759 (PH) труба – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xB855F447 850485 (PH) Skorpion – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xB98D488F 850697 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xBACDEB98 850493 (PH) Skorpion – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xBBAC0348 850463 1911 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xBCD8E77A 850793 (PH) M60 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xBD745BD6 850530 (PH) MP5SD – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xBD7BBEEC 850557 (PH) MP5K – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xBDD8F0C7 849745 Деревянная бита – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xBE91065D 850723 (PH) AK – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xBFD4E685 850751 (PH) карабин 308 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xC061B21A 849820 (PH) композитный лук – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xC1301A1E 849795 (PH) рекурсивный лук – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xC1796C15 850587 (PH) MP40 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xC3424074 850607 (PH) Vector_ACP_45 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xC398E059 850975 (PH) M11 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xC6CFBD2C 850678 (PH) SPAS12 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xC754FECF 849809 (PH) композитный лук – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xC76DE65F 850711 (PH) MS16 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xC7B660BA 849103 (PH) M11 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xC8C68854 850406 (PH) импульсная пушка – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xC8FE6839 850423 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xC955C764 850573 (PH) MP34 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xCAF00F11 850420 (PH) магнум – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xCDB1D3C0 849791 (PH) кастет – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xCF0ADBA3 849117 (PH) P226 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xCFDE4CB9 850967 (PH) AK – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xD02AF36C 849773 (PH) весло – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xD1F30B94 850502 (PH) A99 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xD2DB7C01 850733 (PH) AK – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xD2E2BB1D 849121 (PH) P226 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xD38902A6 850835 (PH) RPG7 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xD4EA6EEA 850687 (PH) 45_70SG – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xD51F3997 850807 (PH) M249 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xD5C3B8EC 850405 (PH) импульсная пушка – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xD6C931A3 850855 (PH) RAT4 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xD6F34F95 850799 (PH) M60 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xD7D08765 850669 (PH) SPAS12 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xD7F53FA9 850421 (PH) магнум – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xD9392345 850781 (PH) SA50 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xDBCA8D94 850679 (PH) SPAS12 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xDD6482A2 849821 (PH) композитный лук – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xDE9DD0E1 849109 (PH) M11 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xDEBEB455 850528 (PH) MP5SD – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xDF55C01A 850813 (PH) M249 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xE0316D17 850589 (PH) MP40 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xE0409416 850720 (PH) MS16 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xE1F2DB1F 850645 (PH) M133 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xE22A3EF0 850561 (PH) MP5K – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xE29DEE6D 850657 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xE3AB2AFA 850435 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xE4A7A097 850473 (PH) AJM9 – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xE4E3DB6F 849829 (PH) огнемет – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xE648D1CD 850617 (PH) SBS – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xE7CC735E 849785 (PH) кастет – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xE7E70DAA 849765 (PH) труба – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xEA007A2B 850487 (PH) Skorpion – описание базовой раскраски 1 0xEAD490D6 850457 (PH) 1911 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xEB8EF392 850849 (PH) RAT4 – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xEB92277C 850613 (PH) SBS (PH) – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xEC10ADDC 850663 (PH) M133_Sawed – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xED156174 849751 (PH) деревянная бита – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xEDB9CA65 850536 (PH) MP5SD – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xEE1036E7 850972 (PH) HTI50 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xEF34FEEF 850636 (PH) D2 – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xF01051CC 849750 (PH) деревянная бита – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xF0304E78 850705 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xF0BCFADD 850535 (PH) MP5SD – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xF1104671 850797 (PH) M60 – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xF21C478E 850755 (PH) 308 карабин – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xF231CE57 850637 (PH) D2 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xF315065F 850775 (PH) HTI50 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xF359A756 850727 (PH) AK – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xF3EF4304 849805 (PH) рекурсивный лук – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xF59D554C 850481 (PH) Skorpion – описание премиальной раскраски 1 0xF640466D 850739 (PH) AK_Short – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xF72B09A3 850767 (PH) HTI50 – описание премиальной раскраски 2 0xF9E27AFD 850398 (PH) импульсная пушка – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xFAE23D12 849764 (PH) труба – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xFC7A85EC 849771 (PH) весло – описание премиальной раскраски 3 0xFCAFDFFF 850845 (PH) RPG7 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0xFD45A4AE 850721 (PH) MS16 – описание базовой раскраски 4 0xFEAE1A42 850434 (PH) .44 Magnum – описание базовой раскраски 3 0xFEEF002B 850520 (PH) MP5 – описание базовой раскраски 2 0x0F2ED460 851126 Зеленеющий 0x122BE4D8 851129 Хмурый день 0x1F438E2C 851139 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Premium Skin 2 Desc 0x47BD368A 851134 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Base Skin 5 Desc 0x4AD55C7E 851136 Премиальная раскраска 2 0x5AB80632 851131 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Base Skin 2 Desc 0x81898FDB 851137 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x89BAA6CE 851125 Речной блюз 0x8CE1E52F 851133 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Base Skin 4 Desc 0x91E4D597 851132 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Base Skin 3 Desc 0x99D7FC82 851138 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xC47207C5 851127 Насыщенный красный 0xCC412ED0 851135 Премиальная раскраска 1 0xD41F5D89 851140 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Premium Skin 3 Desc 0xD977377D 851128 Мандариновый 0xDC2C749C 851130 (PH) COMPACT_RZR Base Skin 1 Desc 0x0016E2DD 876997 0x057312E0 876988 0x0EEDD4DF 876983 0x12170FA0 876995 0x2DA1CEF5 876986 0x38D52FFF 876994 0x3A44DE9A 875198 0x491DCA30 876999 0x64D44410 877005 0x6F0B8074 876991 0x8B1E5E1A 876996 0x97E48565 876216 0x991FB367 876998 0x9931F685 876990 0x9C7A435A 876989 0x9D48B2B1 877006 0x9FF9E386 876993 0xA8CCF053 877000 0xB4A89F4F 876985 0xD1F0E2E1 877002 0xDC244E23 877004 0xDEFBEEBA 877001 0xF602D1CE 876992 0xF89BAB52 876984 0xF8F5639E 877003 0xFC0667B7 876987 0x07E8CE16 850688 Винтажное красное дерево 0x13DF066F 850684 Клятва верности 0x1AEDFEAE 852345 Федеральная зелень 0x4F7B2CFC 852344 (PH) 45_70SG – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x5E17A764 850680 Мажор 0x817CBCB8 850686 Земля ковбоев 0xCCB41DB3 850689 Чудо в тундре 0xD1B12D0B 850690 Алоэ вера 0xD883D5CA 850682 Зимняя ночь 0xED357EC0 852346 (PH) 45_70SG_Short – описание базовой раскраски 5 0x0055D292 147449 Получение списка карт завершено. 0x01ED12D5 158933 Автономный режим 0x0294B4BB 147565 Не удалось получить профиль. 0x02FE4B38 154953 Вы действительно хотите выйти из текущей сессии? Весь прогресс будет потерян. 0x050096F4 147575 Получение сообщений на стене завершено. 0x051D3B9A 143200 Войти в профиль? Сохранение невозможно, если не выбран профиль. 0x05B275C5 59940 Хотите выйти? 0x06745995 147530 Отправка истории игр. 0x06A98750 58331 Выход… 0x07BBE2ED 158931 Хотите покинуть лобби игры по сети? 0x084C0776 147539 Получение сообщений на стене завершено. 0x08B16C12 147455 Получение статистики матчей завершено. 0x0A76EEC3 147434 Отправка статистики игрока. 0x0A84AF49 147443 Снаряжение игрока получено. 0x0A988E04 147478 Отправка групп завершена. 0x0B0CC946 172153 Синхронизация списка друзей 0x0DCE93A1 172542 Ошибка подключения к игровой сессии. Попробуйте позже. 0x0F4D7F8B 147515 Сводки получены. 0x0FF22281 147577 Не удалось получить сообщения на стене. 0x1007AF8D 147488 Отправка статистики оружия. 0x16A673EB 147471 Получение групп игрока. 0x176D49FF 147441 Получение снаряжения игрока. 0x18282E2E 58333 Не удалось выйти. 0x1C1126B4 147462 Не удалось отправить статистику матчей игрока. 0x1C303552 149901 Невозможно войти, если в игре нет мест. Повторите попытку, когда освободится место, или покиньте матч. 0x1D2A9ECE 147509 Получение сетевых данных завершено. 0x1D8E7C6B 147513 Получение сводок. 0x1D97F878 58332 Выход выполнен. 0x1E08B78C 161062 Выйти в главное меню 0x1E659442 147473 Получение групп игрока завершено. 0x1E921E0E 147444 Не удалось отправить снаряжение игрока. 0x21375CFC 147453 Получение статистики матчей. 0x22B5DABB 147520 Отправка сетевых данных игрока завершена. 0x26CF9908 172058 Вашу учетную запись использует другой пользователь, поэтому вы были отключены от сервера Ubisoft. Выполнен переход в главное меню. Вы не сможете пользоваться сетевыми возможностями игры, пока не войдете снова. 0x29E5C3D1 149357 Войти 0x30D5D05E 147451 Не удалось получить список карт. 0x3272C9D6 147469 Не удалось получить открытые достижения игрока. 0x32B89CF2 147504 Не удалось отправить основную информацию. 0x32DA3D69 147508 Отправка сетевых данных завершена. 0x33FAFFA5 147491 Получение статистики оружия завершено. 0x35988070 147490 Отправка статистики оружия завершена. 0x3697F1A6 142863 Войти в профиль? Сохранение невозможно, если не выбран профиль. 0x3727976B 147560 Отправка профиля игрока. 0x39E015D6 147517 Не удалось получить сводки. 0x3CC107FB 147467 Получение открытых достижений игрока завершено. 0x3DF0D198 39663 Ошибка при входе. 0x3E90FE03 142866 Вы не выбрали запоминающее устройство. Это необходимо, чтобы сохранять прогресс. Перейти к выбору устройства? 0x3ECFF5D1 172541 Сессия не найдена. 0x401B885C 147569 Получение материалов, созданных игроком, завершено 0x403170A3 147463 Не удалось получить статистику матчей игрока. 0x406596EE 147465 Получение открытых достижений игрока. 0x41006476 147571 Не удалось получить материалы, созданные игроком. 0x43BB3532 156492 Войти 0x4CBC1F12 147518 Отправка сетевых данных игрока. 0x4D5F33F8 147423 Получение данных из сети. 0x4E95785F 147447 Получение списка карт. 0x52505DD6 147567 Получение материалов, созданных игроком. 0x5260809E 147523 Не удалось получить сетевые данные игрока. 0x5261ED0B 156493 Подключиться к сети. 0x5A388BB3 147422 Сохранение данных в сети. 0x5AD20150 147466 Отправка открытых достижений игрока завершена. 0x5AD9938C 147514 Сводки отправлены. 0x5BE26E16 147487 Не удалось получить статистику игрока. 0x5F0C279D 158932 Ошибка входа! Новая попытка… 0x607EAF80 147477 Получение групп. 0x6177C8FF 59939 Хотите войти? 0x61B43DB8 147499 Не удалось получить сообщения. 0x6385D0F5 147472 Отправка групп игрока завершена. 0x6610AE35 147475 Не удалось получить группы игрока. 0x66207EFB 147522 Не удалось отправить сетевые данные игрока. 0x6789A1DA 153634 Используемый профиль изменен. Возврат на основной экран. 0x69E1FAC8 147562 Отправка профиля завершена. 0x6BC10057 158929 Внимание! 0x72513BA6 147531 Получение истории игр. 0x76198C8C 147445 Не удалось получить снаряжение игрока. 0x76C75F67 161056 Используемый профиль изменен. Возврат на основной экран. 0x76F4C9EE 147446 Отправка списка карт. 0x79749863 165661 START 0x7AB6D5A8 147501 Получение основной информации. 0x7ACFC75A 147460 Отправка статистики матчей игрока завершена. 0x7B367519 147483 Получение статистики игрока. 0x7C5FA2BE 147497 Получение сообщений завершено. 0x7D8CA1A6 147481 Ошибка при получении групп. 0x7E97F2CB 147440 Отправка снаряжения игрока. 0x83A6E244 147492 Не удалось отправить статистику оружия. 0x83AA6AE2 147537 Получение сообщений на стене. 0x84754B67 117717 Получение данных из сети отменено. 0x84B22971 147561 Получение профиля игрока. 0x862F6E43 147512 Отправка сводок. 0x87E24C15 147573 Получение сообщений на стене. 0x8A755F95 147506 Отправка сетевых данных. 0x8AAB8D96 147494 Отправка сообщений. 0x8B94FA56 117715 Не удалось получить данные из сети. 0x8C77D015 147568 Отправка материалов, созданных игроком, завершена. 0x8EB1CB02 147566 Отправка материалов, созданных игроком. 0x904A5EE7 147521 Получение сетевых данных игрока завершено. 0x90857F69 147474 Не удалось отправить группы игрока. 0x925F4FB7 147452 Отправка статистики матчей. 0x93EA9B9B 147510 Не удалось отправить сетевые данные. 0x96C25FD9 149358 Сервер заполнен. Невозможно присоединиться к матчу. 0x983F4422 147541 Не удалось получить сообщения на стене. 0x992C9B47 147519 Получение сетевых данных игрока. 0x9985C87B 158930 Хотите покинуть лобби совместной игры? 0x9A3CCCE8 147533 История игр получена. 0x9B321292 147507 Получение сетевых данных. 0x9B3315FC 147458 Отправка статистики матчей игрока. 0x9BC9B151 165660 Нажмите 0x9F115150 147479 Получение групп завершено. 0xA0D4EC49 144360 Выход из боя… 0xA42D5354 147464 Отправка открытых достижений игрока. 0xA494E2A5 147489 Получение статистики оружия. 0xA5E14F8A 117714 Данные из сети получены. 0xA8804B2D 147438 Не удалось отправить статистику игрока. 0xA922BCD7 147476 Отправка групп. 0xAA5A8E92 147486 Не удалось отправить статистику игрока. 0xAC855E30 147570 Не удалось отправить материалы, созданные игроком. 0xACAA113E 147516 Не удалось отправить сводки. 0xAF361F4E 147563 Получение профиля завершено. 0xAFE045EC 147574 Отправка сообщений на стене завершена. 0xB09EF88E 147500 Отправка основной информации. 0xB309752E 147457 Не удалось получить статистику матчей. 0xB429A8E9 147461 Получение статистики матчей игрока завершено. 0xB5A88236 147540 Не удалось отправить сообщения на стене. 0xB6FF4C87 149359 Нажмите Start, чтобы войти в игру 0xB8FC23B7 153635 Профиль изменен 0xB9047BB4 147459 Получение статистики матчей игрока. 0xB9B3AD5B 147448 Отправка списка карт завершена. 0xBC2728B8 147485 Статистика игрока получена. 0xBF87A431 147482 Отправка статистики игрока. 0xBFF86B78 147502 Отправка основной информации завершена. 0xC1941ED7 58334 Необходимо войти в систему. 0xC1DF5347 147484 Статистика игрока отправлена. 0xC2DCC4FB 147532 История игр отправлена. 0xC406245B 59555 Выберите пользователя 0xC6CC93D8 147468 Не удалось отправить открытые достижения игрока. 0xC768DD6B 39661 Вход выполнен успешно. 0xC8840800 147493 Не удалось получить статистику оружия. 0xCB31FD1A 147498 Не удалось отправить сообщения. 0xCBB5EB59 147435 Получение статистики игрока. 0xCC67517D 39660 Выполняется вход. 0xCCFBC43D 147503 Получение основной информации завершено. 0xCDA6EC1B 147505 Не удалось получить основную информацию. 0xD000E7E5 147576 Не удалось получить сообщения на стене. 0xD128D2FF 147442 Снаряжение игрока отправлено. 0xD3131424 147572 Отправка сообщений на стене. 0xD3B1E884 147439 Не удалось загрузить статистику игрока. 0xD4A703D1 149903 Матч полон 0xD6C2F960 147456 Не удалось отправить статистику матчей. 0xD8C2F277 147495 Получение сообщений. 0xDA0E0FA9 147536 Отправка сообщений на стене. 0xDD0B7B2D 147437 Получение статистики игрока завершено. 0xDF56F2A9 147436 Отправка статистики игрока завершена. 0xDF5C58B5 147534 Не удалось отправить истории игр. 0xE0A87AD8 147538 Отправка сообщений на стене завершена. 0xE1A846CF 172540 Не удалось подключиться к игре: нет места. 0xE7FD0804 147511 Не удалось получить сетевые данные. 0xE81A85EC 147480 Ошибка при отправке групп. 0xE93500C2 147454 Отправка статистики матчей завершена. 0xEE97DE94 147535 Не удалось получить историю игр. 0xEFE71ECD 156491 Готово 0xEFFFE951 147470 Отправка групп игрока. 0xF08B8BFB 147496 Отправка сообщений завершена. 0xF49A108F 159359 НАЖМИТЕ START 0xF68CDA29 147450 Не удалось отправить список карт. 0xF7DB4C2A 147564 Не удалось отправить профиль. 0xF88F1941 347045 Вход: %ls 0xFB222E3C 117716 Время получения данных из сети истекло. 0xFBCA9EF0 156494 Подключиться к Uplay. 0x1015DDF3 852492 Голосовая связь 0x11B5EB64 167160 Закрыть игру и выйти на рабочий стол. 0x517F6E80 852494 Всегда вкл. 0x8C98BB3B 347878 ОБЩЕЕ 0xEB8009F8 852495 Выберите варианты голосовой связи: Push-to-Talk – говорите, удерживая кнопку голосового чата. Всегда вкл. – голосовая связь доступна все время. 0xF11F7FDA 852493 Push-to-Talk 0x532B8BFE 841701 Неизвестно 0x051200B6 682382 ГОЛОВА 0x32728F0C 849167 ПОВЫШЕНИЕ БОЕВОГО ДУХА 0x3FC47B95 798074 ЗДОРОВЬЕ 0x40E71785 880902 ПОПОЛНИТЬ 0x7CE92629 660503 ПРЕДМЕТЫ 0x931DC458 660504 УЛУЧШЕНИЯ БАЗЫ 0x9A904AAB 881664 ЛУЧШИЕ 0x9CF11AC8 820377 ПРИЧЕСКА 0xF4B6E6D1 777128 КАРТЫ 0xF4F1AF1D 849166 ПРОДАЕТСЯ 0x012C8D31 793640 Обновления: Сопротивление 0x023E122C 351970 Изменить язык игры 0x052826C7 793639 Данные об уроне 0x0538005F 173118 Индикатор попаданий 0x08C057AA 793633 Выключить все 0x0A8AC37C 176566 Индикаторы здоровья 0x0BBBAED5 810234 Значки союзников 0x1016268A 252513 Индикатор напарника 0x11320CFE 823615 GPS 0x11C5D275 793634 Пользовательская 0x169D491A 759636 Быстрая загрузка 0x2177956A 823587 Сетевые сообщения 0x2870E60C 793653 Значки отмеченных врагов 0x291C2676 793637 СООБЩЕНИЯ 0x2E920B01 319740 Включить/выключить шкалы здоровья, бронежилета и счетчик аптечек. 0x36F03549 810225 Включить/выключить отображение сообщений из регионов. 0x3B8FF0E6 810229 Включить/выключить виджет управления наемниками. 0x3C74D0A2 361289 Интерактивные объекты 0x3E1DEE93 793645 Обнаружение мест/персонажей 0x451A371B 759639 Отображать короткую версию анимации логотипа Ubisoft. 0x4561B5D2 793636 ЗНАЧКИ 0x463779C7 349111 Низкий 0x46762CEB 173116 Индикатор обнаружения 0x4878D1D7 793648 Шкала ремонта транспорта 0x49E06763 362916 Включить/выключить дружественный огонь в совместном режиме. 0x4A040172 810227 Включить/выключить индикаторы транспорта. 0x4C63A4B9 252514 Включить/выключить отображение индикатора напарника по совместной игре. 0x4C8C0D57 793635 ОСНОВНОЙ ЭКРАН 0x51ADFA95 823591 Обновления событий секты 0x52AECB3E 431772 Включить/выключить компас и значок компаса. 0x564D1779 349115 Добыча 0x57E2608E 319774 Включить/выключить подсказки и сообщения режима обучения. 0x59E7FE8F 672952 Всегда 0x5C70C0B3 362915 Вкл. дружественный огонь 0x5E4B2F27 349112 По умолчанию 0x5E739407 793643 Значки 0x5F4D04E4 810231 Включить/выключить отображение меток врагов. 0x6124E5E8 793646 Сообщения из регионов 0x6B9B4343 173105 Советы по изготовлению вещей 0x6C8F4489 793647 Прочие сообщения 0x6CCFCBDB 428279 Включить/выключить отображение текущей задачи. 0x6E2AA7F8 672951 Включить/выключить подсказки о взаимодействии с объектами. 0x6E6EBFF1 349113 Высокий 0x6F3C9788 823586 Включить/выключить отображение предупреждений. 0x6F652054 349117 Значки 0x719CA3CB 319768 Включить/выключить отслеживание гранат, минометного огня и взрывов поблизости. 0x73BE4A6E 252511 Индикатор боезапаса 0x797CB9A1 252512 Включить/выключить счетчики запаса метательного оружия и боеприпасов для огнестрельного оружия, а также индикаторы типа боеприпасов и режима стрельбы. 0x79FD6387 793649 Индикаторы транспорта 0x7F148F04 349114 Полный 0x7FF6DBF0 424421 Включить/выключить отображение следа игрока 0x81B801CC 319771 Включить/выключить отслеживание возможности изготовлять предметы. 0x87583EE3 672953 По ситуации 0x8D49298C 319739 Вкл./выкл. отслеживание наносимого урона. 0x92883DCB 810222 Включить/выключить отображение значков игрового мира. 0x9538716E 810224 Включить/выключить информацию об обнаружении мест и персонажей. 0x9653D08C 793638 ДРУГОЕ 0x99A9DFA1 810233 Выберите один из предустановленных вариантов отображения сообщений и интерфейса. 0x9B57DEF2 823585 Предупреждения 0xA1DD896D 349118 Включить/выключить значки заданий и действий в игровом мире. 0xA51183B1 810220 Включить/выключить отображение обновлений навыков. 0xA65B67DE 810235 Включить/выключить отображение значков наемников (специалистов и бойцов) и спутников-животных. 0xA77AB0AB 810228 Включить/выключить шкалу ремонта транспорта. 0xA9E17291 823616 Включить/выключить отображение данных GPS на экране и карте мира. 0xAC78B6F7 150257 Прицел 0xACDB7F1F 793632 Включить все 0xB291A224 176567 Мини-карта 0xB2A2CC04 793641 Обновления: навыки 0xB4482EB4 793650 Виджет управления наемниками 0xB4BC90C6 881073 Значки меток 0xB5385EFF 349116 Включить/выключить уведомления о получении добычи, денег и боеприпасов. 0xB630E8D0 428278 Задачи 0xB6A180AC 431771 Компас 0xBE06F75D 672954 Выкл. 0xBE888DF4 173103 Сообщения режима обучения 0xC49A6BAD 823590 Включить/выключить отображение обновлений данных. 0xC49E9516 810223 Включить/выключить отображение обновлений испытаний. 0xC5C4AC0A 793631 Норма 0xC81E20DC 810232 Предустановки 0xC887BC3D 252516 Включить/выключить индикатор положения пригнувшись. 0xCB3B40EE 810219 Включить/выключить отображение обновлений прогресса сопротивления. 0xCBA45F54 252515 Индикатор положения пригнувшись 0xCF0D161D 810221 Включить/выключить отображение таймеров гомеопатии. 0xCF5D286B 672950 Подсказки 0xD5937555 793642 Таймеры гомеопатии 0xDF231AE6 793644 Испытания 0xE238CD7E 823592 Включить/выключить отображение обновлений событий секты. 0xE43824B7 823588 Включить/выключить отображение сетевых сообщений. 0xE81FA141 173119 Предупреждение о взрыве 0xEBA42585 810230 Включить/выключить элементы экранного управления. 0xEBA45464 810226 Включить/выключить отображение прочих сообщений. 0xF03FFFEA 319767 Настроить 0xF190FF1C 793651 Экранное управление 0xF36A22C1 823589 Обновления данных 0xF54016CF 810236 Включить/выключить отображение данных об уроне. 0xF7FDA1EC 881074 Включить отображение значков над противниками, животными и НИП. 0xFA5866FD 150258 Включить/выключить прицел. 0xFF035C25 349110 Нет 0x214123FF 545860 Гризли 0x2FA796F3 453721 Американский барибал 0x380262F2 545862 Росомаха 0x4197AEA0 663885 Крокодил 0x9D635F7F 652278 Черная пантера 0xA4540593 545858 Пума 0xA58EC3E4 453722 Волк 0x0034868D 260104 НОВАЯ КАРТА 0x01B0A94C 160831 У 0x19C3817A 260103 СОХРАНИТЬ КАК 0x1D2B47AB 870671 Вы уверены, что хотите возродиться? 0x2728C1AD 260106 ПРОВЕРКА 0x2D88DF70 25553 ВОЗОБНОВИТЬ 0x3296B758 156509 СМЕНИТЬ СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ 0x3479E8EC 149364 НАЧАТЬ КАРТУ ЗАНОВО 0x403DE34B 57437 ЗАКРЫТЬ РЕДАКТОР 0x42419644 260101 ИССЛЕДОВАТЬ 0x46AD4FE7 277479 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ МАТЧА 0x46EA32EA 160833 С 0x473AE6E1 277477 Все игроки возвращаются в лобби. 0x47BA9E7C 172179 Задержка 0x4E3C19F6 885890 УПРАВЛЯТЬ КАРТОЙ 0x4EBBE241 870675 Вы уверены, что хотите начать заново? 0x536F6F80 347059 ОБЩЕЕ 0x5382DD8F 260109 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ ЗАДАЧУ 0x57D22980 408855 ДОБАВИТЬ В ИЗБРАННОЕ 0x5C3A15A5 277480 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ МАТЧА? 0x66547DE9 350353 УДАЛИТЬ ИЗ ИЗБРАННОГО 0x66BB21B2 313023 Вы уверены, что хотите покинуть эту сессию? 0x6E5D4B90 353691 ИГРОВОЙ ПРОЦЕСС 0x784E6C6D 889437 СОХРАНИТЬ КАРТУ 0x87B4B8A3 889436 КАРТА: ИНСТРУМЕНТЫ 0x996DAC7E 878820 Вы сохранили эту карту максимальное кол-во раз. Сохраните ее как новую карту. 0x9B82DEA2 889438 СОХРАНИТЬ КАРТУ КАК 0x9D49A6D8 260107 ДЕТАЛИ КАРТЫ 0xA8A133E6 260110 НАСТРОЙКИ РЕДАКТОРА 0xA953234F 260098 КАРТА 0xAE592F24 57556 ЗАГРУЗИТЬ КАРТУ 0xB1F7DA4C 878807 Примечание: вы можете изменять свою карту и пересохранять ее в сети до 10 раз. 0xB23EC35F 260108 РАЗМЕСТИТЬ 0xBE8B8F81 260099 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ КАРТУ 0xC5913FA9 260105 МОДИФИКАТОРЫ ИГРОВОГО ПРОЦЕССА 0xD0F553B3 277481 Вы потеряете весь опыт, набранный в этом матче. 0xDACD1EDF 277475 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ МАТЧ 0xE4CC2018 347058 РЕДАКТОР КАРТ: РУКОВОДСТВО ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЯ 0xEA1D4457 277476 ЗАВЕРШИТЬ МАТЧ? 0xEA9A9084 855901 ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ 0xF1AA2DD1 260102 СОХРАНИТЬ 0xF2923356 157873 СЧЕТ 0xFA45C9B5 260100 ИГРАТЬ 0x26E519C0 852319 (PH) MP5SD Base Skin 5 Desc 0x4074B5A2 850525 Полная труба 0x6E76FB2A 850531 Садовник 0x7373CB92 852320 Огонь по артериям 0x8B286607 850527 Серебряный змей 0xA52A288F 850532 Костный мозг 0xB82F1837 850533 Сочно-желтый 0xC6E0C70C 850523 Красная пожарная машина 0xE8E28984 850529 Весь в бежевом 0x04D77E74 743963 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ бункер 0x73D04EE2 730270 Quest_GenericОТКРОЙТЕ дверь бункера 0x7C4B5440 730268 Quest_GenericОСМОТРИТЕ дом Эллиота 0xEAD91F58 730269 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от бункера 0x0A3B83B9 850778 МЕСТЬ РОБОТОВ 0x240222D0 850788 ХОЗЯИН ЛЕСА 0x39071268 850787 БОЛЬШАЯ ВЫСОТА 0x47F322B2 850782 ЗНАК "СТОП" 0x74CFB363 850784 ЗАПУСК НА ЛУНУ 0x8CAFF117 850780 ПОДДЕРЖКА С ВОЗДУХА 0xBAC82327 852350 (PH) SA50 – описание базовой раскраски 5 0xEF5EF175 852351 ПРИКОСНОВЕНИЕ ДЬЯВОЛА 0xF25BC1CD 850786 ЛУЧШИЙ ВЫСТРЕЛ 0x26E6B7AD 581670 Вы не добрались до бункера до наступления Коллапса! 0x119EC96F 150449 Уровень сложности 0x4E1E12CE 150450 Выбрать уровень сложности 0x56C81254 150453 ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ 0x6B847978 154300 Достойное испытание для опытных игроков. 0x7BF19570 150452 СРЕДНИЙ 0x980E3F45 157198 Навсегда удалить сохраненную игру? 0xCCAB0768 154299 Легкий уровень для новичков. 0xDEBF9711 150451 ЛЕГКИЙ 0x0A4F5803 431769 Шахта призрачной кошки 0x0D229C1A 428275 Дом Нельсонов 0x222D26AB 582249 Сектанты отняли все, что было мне дорого. Остался только тайник в пещере за рекой. Если мне суждено умереть так рано... в жизни есть только один смысл – пытаться получить от нее удовольствие. Я буду рыбачить на природе, пока смогу. Вот он, истинный гедонизм. 0x3D732FA4 582250 Записка рыбака 0x3F281613 582251 если боишься бога ты должен бояться ДЬЯВОЛА ты должен познать СТРАХ возьми молодого человечка забери его тело и разум используй пустое тело чтобы найти больше молодых тел которые можно украсть нет нет НЕТ нет нет ты захочешь потерять рассудок потому что когда ЭТО войдет в твои тела ТЫ БОЛЬШЕ ИХ НЕ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ. 0x5EA31A9E 582254 Письмо мертвецу 0x6F4B0003 582256 (MX Trail Head note) 0x6FE587A0 582246 Без книг нельзя. Книги защитят тебя и то, что тебе дорого. На этих страницах много всего важного. Библиотека – это как бункер, только для знаний. 0x72E0B718 582255 Временное описание записки: D4_POI_06 0x7A25AC8C 431766 Дом Дюпри 0x934609B9 431767 Проклятый дом О'Хары 0x9B042410 582248 Журнал Томми Дюпри 0xAAEC3E8D 582245 Записки Канти 0xB9BC64BD 582257 Рэй! Я хриплю, как издыхающий Судья. Придется тебе подменить меня. Мы не можем позволить себе потерять Блажь, когда вот-вот наступит Коллапс. Это же месяцы работы. Я знаю, ты обо всем позаботишься. Ради "Врат Эдема". Брент 0xBC8FED35 846013 Заметки Джонса про бункер 0xC93C0BB7 582258 Записка больного 0xE32CFD36 431765 Дом Джонсов 0xE441392F 431768 Последнее пристанище 0xE971F50E 582247 Я УЗНАЛ КОЕ-ЧТО ВАЖНОЕ. Эдемщики купили завод по производству удобрений, где я работаю. А я иногда пробую нашу продукцию на вкус. Нравится она мне. В какой-то момент вкус навоза изменился, и у меня начались глюки. И тут я понял: "Врата Эдема" добавляют в него наркотики! Потом меня застукали с полным ртом навоза и уволили. Но я знаю, что они что-то задумали. Я должен всех предупредить! Но... как мне рассказать про навоз, не упоминая... о моих странностях? 0xF474C5B6 582253 Было бы проще, если бы мы нашли уже остывший труп. Твои глаза были закрыты, но железный крест пронзил твою грудь. В тебе еще теплилась жизнь, на тебе была твоя обычная одежда и, казалось, ты вот-вот встанешь и заговоришь. До этого я видел мертвеца всего один раз. Но тогда он лежал в гробу и с ним все давно было ясно. Если бы мы нашли тебя чуть позже, мне было бы легче. 0xF8D4112A 582252 Мысли клоуна 0x212B2FBD 533386 Мост Гремучей змеи 0x052581E3 349147 НАЧАТЬ STYLE_FCC_GREYOFFLINE 0x10DACE99 154302 Выбрать ячейку сохранения: 0x19652DE4 349148 Начать кампанию в автономном режиме 0x7599C799 167417 ПУСТАЯ ЯЧЕЙКА 0xAB29A6A5 349145 НАЧАТЬ STYLE_FCC_BLUEONLINE 0xCAAD7F89 349146 Начать кампанию в сети (доступна совместная игра) 0x0AC94AD2 881670 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x2778AC8C 881669 ЛЕСОПИЛКА "БАРОН" ОСВОБОЖДЕНА 0x53721704 881666 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ лесопилку "Барон" 0x58ADADA6 154988 ПОДКРЕПЛЕНИЯ 0x5F94561D 506375 Фоллс Энд 0x65FCD36D 715357 ОСВОБОДИТЕ РАЙОН 0xD6B710DA 684900 Quest_GenericОСВОБОДИТЕ аванпост сектантов 0xE108C069 881667 ЛЕСОПИЛКА "БАРОН" 0xE6A18A2F 502721 ОСВОБОЖДЕНО 0xEB7CCC46 716703 АВАНПОСТ СЕКТАНТОВ 0x7FB43D58 373232 Союзник убит 0xCB13CE60 373233 Вы убили союзника 0xF52DB6C9 373010 Quest_GenericПОГОВОРИТЕ с союзником 0x6798E566 746218 Сетевая игра 0xC220E98C 746220 РЕДАКТОР 0xCC5EEC07 746219 ОДИНОЧНАЯ ИГРА 0x1753B45E 880003 IGE_EDITOR_TOOLS_BACK НАЗАД 0x332A2CF9 372760 Цели: %d/%d 0x400C00F9 273132 СОХРАНЕННЫЕ КАРТЫ 0x529A718D 846651 https://far-cry.ubisoft.com/game/en-gb/home/ 0x52C6AA35 353969 ПАРАМЕТРЫ ОБЪЕКТА 0x9D836651 846690 РУКОВОДСТВО ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЯ (САЙТ) 0xA57C67A3 273103 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ МОИ КАРТЫ 0xE9606B58 348453 РЕДАКТОР 0xEBA229C5 858726 МЕНЮ ПАУЗЫ 0x0E7B0156 346824 НАПАРНИК: 0x19A5510B 269711 Открыть список друзей, чтобы пригласить их в игру 0x35EA10C0 328261 Покинуть игру? 0x4E04F388 343108 Ведущий игрок покинул игру. 0x544492C9 328262 Хотите выполнить это действие? 0x6BB97A8F 267244 ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К СОВМЕСТНОЙ ИГРЕ 0x7F809574 328252 ВЫЙТИ ИЗ СОВМЕСТНОЙ ИГРЫ? 0xAF5B18DB 328254 Хотите покинуть текущую совместную игру и вернуться к одиночной игре? 0xECB73375 351976 Вы хотите покинуть совместную игру и вернуться в главное меню? 0x0AC94AD2 887398 ENTER_TEXT_HERE 0x5840BD82 887401 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x61B3437F 887402 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x6E5058B8 887403 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0xB64EDCAE 887399 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0xC149EC38 887400 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDИССЛЕДУЙТЕ область 0x190326D9 877665 Quest_SecureУБЕЙТЕ врагов 0xD6E0D247 875221 Quest_GenericПОСАДИТЕ тюльпан в гавани 0x09C1F486 870138 Особые лакомства для пумы добавлены к метательным снарядам. 0x0C48CCDB 877914 Нажмите ACTION_GFH_SLOT0, чтобы приказать Аделаиде приземлиться. 0x5A6098B4 793625 Этот пес лучший. Доставьте его к нам и проследите, чтобы его отправили на север. Пусть мой брат решит, насколько этот зверь хорош. -Иоанн 0x659B51A6 729936 Сезон охоты 0x90C8A53C 851740 Откройте селектор, чтобы выбрать метательный снаряд 0x95419D61 877913 Вы можете добавить Аделаиду в свой отряд. 0xD1063096 729937 У "Врат Эдема" появились новые враги – пумы! Эти коварные звери напали на ни в чем не повинных служителей Отца. Если увидите пум – УБЕЙТЕ ИХ! 0xEEFDF984 793624 Приказы секты 0x296154D3 160823 Punkbaster удалил вас с сервера. Сообщение: 0x7898173C 160933 Ваши настройки сети и конфиденциальности не позволяют вам отправлять или получать конфиденциальные материалы. 0x7C0DCA0C 160826 Ошибка при переносе сервера. 0x8DE80B4F 160824 Вы отключены от сервера из-за бездействия. 0x92E59F81 160822 Punkbaster удалил вас с сервера. Сообщение: 0xB173B234 38516 Идет перенос сервера. 0xB267BD1C 38517 Потеряно соединение с ведущим игроком. 0xB887E97D 38514 Сетевое соединение прервано. 0xC09D58DF 160825 Вы отключены от сервера. 0xE26725E7 144358 Присоединение к бою… 0x05A7A2C0 881117 Удерживайте ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON, чтобы открыть STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDселектор оружия. Чтобы выбрать нужное STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОРУЖИЕ, нажмите ACTION_LOOK. Выбрав оружие, нажмите ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE, чтобы сменить тип STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDбоеприпасов, или нажмитеACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEFIREMODE, чтобы сменить STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDрежим стрельбы. Открывайте новые ячейки через меню STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDнавыков, это позволит носить с собой больше оружия. 0x1B301C99 881103 Нажмите ACTION_CAMERA, чтобы использовать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDбинокль для наблюдения за животными или людьми. Наведите бинокль и увеличьте изображение, чтобы автоматически STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОТМЕТИТЬ цель. 0x24BBA76C 881112 СКРЫТНОСТЬ – БЫСТРЫЕ УБИЙСТВА 0x2610C5C7 887449 РЕЖИМЫ СЛОЖНОСТИ 0x2E3CCB6F 879228 ПИСЬМА 0x38F8FA86 881102 ОТМЕТКА С ПОМОЩЬЮ БИНОКЛЯ 0x3E613AA9 881111 Нажмите ACTION_THROWROCK, чтобы бросить камень. Так вы сможете STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDОТВЛЕЧЬ или STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDПРИМАНИТЬ врага. 0x5A3C7149 881114 МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ 0x6065CDFF 881116 СЕЛЕКТОР ОРУЖИЯ 0x8B406510 881115 Выберите STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDметательное оружие в STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDселекторе оружия, нажав ACTION_WHEEL_WEAPON и указав нужный предмет с помощью ACTION_LOOK. Нажмите ACTION_THROW, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDметнуть предмет. Удерживайте ACTION_THROW, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвыждать перед броском. Ищите метательное оружие и взрывчатку на трупах и в контейнерах. 0x9496C0A3 887435 ТИПЫ БОЕПРИПАСОВ и РЕЖИМЫ СТРЕЛЬБЫ 0x9863EF3F 881110 СКРЫТНОСТЬ – БРОСОК КАМНЯ 0xA55B3B50 887450 После прохождения дополнения "Темное время" будут STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDразблокированы 2 новых режима сложности. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDРежим "Выживание" Уменьшен запас здоровья и количество места для снаряжения. Попробуйте выиграть в этих условиях! STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDРежим "Боевик" В этом режиме вы сможете вызывать поддержку с воздуха, не уничтожая перед этим зенитные орудия, и получите четыре ячейки для оружия, что позволит вам использовать огневую мощь, достойную настоящего героя боевика! 0xB01040ED 881043 КАРТА МИРА 0xCD7CB1E7 887436 Нажмите ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEAMMOTYPE, чтобы выбрать нужный тип STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDбоеприпасов. Нажмите ACTION_WEAPONWHEEL_CHANGEFIREMODE, чтобы найти нужный режим стрельбы для выбранного оружия: ОДИНОЧНЫЕ, КОРОТКАЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ, ОЧЕРЕДЬ. Не каждое оружие поддерживает все режимы стрельбы. 0xD3B66760 881044 На STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDкарте мира вы можете отслеживать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗАДАЧИ, ранее найденные в игровом мире. Установите STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDточку маршрута, чтобы вам было легче ориентироваться. 0xD4987A5C 881113 Подобравшись к врагу незамеченным, нажмите ACTION_TAKEDOWN, чтобы бесшумно выполнить STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDубийство. Совершая быстрое убийство, повернитесь ACTION_MOVE в сторону ближайшего врага, чтобы начать STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDсерию убийств. Нажмите ACTION_TAKEDOWN_KNIFETHROW, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDметнуть оружие во врага. Удерживайте ACTION_TAKEDOWN_PISTOL, затем нажмите ACTION_SHOOT, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDвыстрелить из пистолета. Правда, при этом вы себя обнаружите. 0xE8D596F8 881109 Вы можете действовать незаметно. Нажмите ACTION_CROUCH, чтобы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDпригнуться. В этом режиме врагам будет труднее вас обнаружить. Индикатор обнаружения черный, когда вас могут заметить. Он постепенно заполняется белым, когда враги начинают смотреть в вашу сторону. Когда индикатор заполнится, враги атакуют. 0xFC5DADB8 879229 В STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDписьмах можно найти ценную STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDинформацию и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDисторию региона. 0xFEA87A90 881108 СКРЫТНОСТЬ – ИНДИКАТОР ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ 0x1BE86C8C 712374 Обыщите грузовик сектантов 0xC267D574 712373 Грузовик для Жатвы 0x23F4DA4A 850888 Премиальная раскраска 1 0x24B3B133 850880 Кирпично-красный 0x39B6818B 850881 Абрикосовый 0x3BAAA913 850893 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Premium Skin 3 Desc 0x3CEDC26A 850883 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Base Skin 1 Desc 0x697B1038 850878 Лакрица 0x6C2053D9 850886 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Base Skin 4 Desc 0x6E3C7B41 850890 Премиальная раскраска 3 0x71256361 850885 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Base Skin 3 Desc 0x76620818 850891 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Premium Skin 1 Desc 0xA560A8E4 850889 Премиальная раскраска 2 0xA77C807C 850887 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Base Skin 5 Desc 0xBA79B0C4 850884 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Base Skin 2 Desc 0xEFEF6296 850879 Атмосфера 0xF0F67AB6 850892 (PH) SEDAN_IMPORT_SPORT_01 Premium Skin 2 Desc 0xF2EA522E 850882 Старый волк 0x5E968417 507317 В последнее время нам всем приходится несладко. Не лучше ли бросить все и отправиться рыбачить на наших ручьях и озерах? Читайте наши журналы, в них мы отметили лучшие места для рыбалки. Отвлекитесь! Скоро все беды останутся позади. 0xFACAD666 507316 Отдохните! 0x03C8149F 916659 0x06FCF961 889644 0x89420230 889645 0xA307330A 916658 0x294DACF6 887481 Чтобы использовать эту карту, необходимо установить обновление 0x2CCE2860 887482 Чтобы использовать эту карту, необходимо обновить контент 0x3CF8AB4D 706322 РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ КАРТУ 0x4691DA53 706318 ОТКРЫТЬ РЕДАКТОР 0x487C0771 706326 УДАЛИТЬ КАРТУ 0x4C8E5EAA 706327 Хотите удалить эту карту? 0x76BE8190 887480 Карта создана в более новой версии редактора карт 0x88D3B0B1 706320 ОПРОБОВАТЬ КАРТУ 0x9794B143 706323 Запустить редактор карт. 0xA68E4306 706319 РЕЖИМ ИГРЫ 0xA9693D1B 706329 Переименовать карту: 0xBA9D080D 706325 СОХРАНИТЬ КАРТУ КАК: 0xD2A52353 706321 Начать игру на карте. Доступно только на производственной стадии. Недоступно в финальной версии. НЕ ТЕСТИРОВАТЬ. 0xE10DC006 241545 ТИПЫ ЛАНДШАФТА 0xF07F86E3 706328 Переименовать карту 0xF13B37D0 887483 Карта, которую вы пытаетесь загрузить, только что обновилась, и выбранная вами версия более не доступна. Пожалуйста, повторите попытку. 0xF5FFDAF8 706324 Сохранить как 0x0CAFE35F 57901 Выбрать предмет 0x0FAE4820 57903 OK 0x11D8BD78 880966 _Нет 0x2C141816 57751 Число должно быть в пределах от {0} до {1}. 0x517AFACA 57750 Нужно ввести цифровое значение. 0x99C5521A 57904 Отмена 0x9D29930F 880965 _Да 0xA0513996 57902 Выберите предмет: 0x945181D6 825358 Восставший из ада – щетина 0x2DE3F7E5 870430 ПУРПУРНЫЙ КОШМАР 0x3F48F7D4 870433 ШКУРНЫЙ ИНТЕРЕС 0x602B56EE 870432 ОСЕННЯЯ ЛИСТВА 0x6F856667 870436 ВЕГАНСКИЙ КАМУФЛЯЖ 0x728056DF 870435 Черри Ли Льюис 0xA4D9B5C2 870437 ТИГРОВАЯ РЯБЬ 0xAB77854B 870431 ГРЯЗНАЯ СИНЕВА 0xB9DC857A 870434 ТЕМНОЕ ОБЛАКО 0x2BD5D7D5 841005 Футболка "Единорог" 0x2CB813CC 841008 Футболка Beyond Good and Evil™ 0x508F0205 841000 Футболка "Рай и дочь" 0x52096F71 841011 Футболка "Assassin's Creed® Истоки" 0x5BBF235A 841009 Футболка Primal™ 0x5CD2E743 841004 Футболка "Рога" 0x5F417CF8 841002 Футболка "Бумер" 0x76B612A4 870656 Футболка сообщества 0x8CB064B5 841013 Футболка "Ник Рай" 0x9037A487 846196 Футболка "Пумы" 0x9879AC35 841001 Футболка "Чизбургер" 0x99F0C312 841014 5.11® Rapid Half Zip с закатанными рукавами 0xB5B14276 841006 For Honor® 0xB7DCA7A8 825678 Футболка "Праздник живота" 0xBC070E5D 841007 Футболка Watch Dogs® 0xC2B672E0 841010 Футболка Rabbids™ 0xC5DBB6F9 841003 Футболка "Ваас" 0xCB003ECB 841012 Футболка Rainbow 6™ 0xD812C288 825680 5.11® Rapid Half Zip 0xE2F366AB 870657 Футболка Far Cry® 5 0x5E3C7D79 153327 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы покидаете область задания 0xA0F165A9 870526 Возьмите: 0xB57F5424 876425 Блажь 0x233F7C55 870745 Красный дьявол 0x3E3A4CED 870742 Ядовито-зеленый 0xB8AE3E43 870741 Благородный голубой 0xE863AFF0 870744 Вермильон 0xF5669F48 870743 Поход за пивом 0x0EF06FDE 684706 Наборы новичка 0x16777728 684694 Обратите внимание на Season Pass 0x1CBBE6F9 684703 Одежда 0x230F32A3 684700 Оружие 0x43E1A57A 684691 Season Pass 0x492D34AB 684704 Купить премиум-одежду. 0x5B66BD8C 684705 Купить наборы новичка: оружие, одежда или транспорт. 0x7699E0F1 684699 Купить премиум-оружие. 0x869112BB 684697 DLC 0xA043786C 684701 Купить премиум-транспорт. 0xB27748CA 684696 СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ СЛИТКИ 0xD307C0E9 684698 DLC 0xE7E19A98 684695 Купить премиум-предметы за серебряные слитки. 0xF5D5AA3E 684702 Транспорт 0x22020F5D 684935 Метательные ножи 0x4CCA4BA8 684933 Гранаты 0x7F0234C5 684934 Коктейль Молотова 0x92CA973B 684996 Камни 0xC34A7669 684938 Бесконтактная взрывчатка 0xCDD6C509 684936 Динамит 0xFE5D8471 684937 ВЗРЫВЧАТКА С ДУ 0x03532F5D 849918 Сыграйте в режиме Arcade по сети. 0x044B096E 870186 Зданий секты уничтожено 0x0788C453 539694 Прыгните с подходящей возвышенности или с самолета, чтобы преодолеть большое расстояние в костюме-крыле. 0x07F794D3 870185 Время в совместной игре 0x0900C8E5 432485 Хищников убито 0x1514D8E4 777625 Охотьтесь на травоядных – любых, от буйволов до вилорогов. 0x23AC1078 870188 Общее количество построек сектантов, уничтоженных в результате стрельбы, взрывов и т.д. 0x2BB4624E 432491 Растений собрано 0x2BFD4BA4 777619 Убивайте Судей; их особенно много в регионе Иакова. 0x34E32DA7 777630 Тайников выживальщиков найдено 0x3E1FBEC0 539511 Находите и читайте записки, разбросанные по всему округу Хоуп. 0x488E6DE6 849381 Играйте с другом, которого вы завербовали или пригласили через сетевое меню. 0x4E4FE599 849380 Минут в совместной игре 0x4EDC967E 849382 Аванпостов освобождено 0x5240023E 539384 Прокатитесь на уникальных видах транспорта. 0x54A57FF2 849383 Исследуйте мир и освобождайте аванпосты сектантов. 0x565FE967 493873 Рыбы поймано 0x57B061EC 539264 Записок найдено 0x5877A30B 777718 Примерьте каждый уникальный предмет одежды и аксессуар хотя бы один раз. 0x5C11E862 540222 Обезвреживайте сигнализации на аванпостах сектантов, отключая или уничтожая их. 0x5F52A009 870539 Событий секты завершено 0x5F7958E4 849385 Исследуйте мир и ищите тайники выживальщиков, чтобы получать бесплатные припасы. 0x63B8B113 870187 Время, проведенное в совместном режиме. 0x683D7D41 539487 Исследуйте округ Хоуп и открывайте различные места. 0x6B61074B 539486 Рыбачьте на реках, озерах или прудах округа Хоуп. 0x6E43683C 539489 Исследуйте округ Хоуп, чтобы раскрыть всю карту. 0x7265F1CA 870540 Кол-во завершенных событий секты. 0x7D48A540 539483 Снимайте шкуры с животных. 0x849D2FB2 777717 Элементов персонализации использовано 0x8A0D9CD0 539258 Оружия найдено 0x8C8A7CCD 777618 судей убито 0x8D11A9CF 777626 Сейфов открыто 0x8E754BD7 432493 Гомеопатии использовано 0x959DAB65 539179 Уникальных машин опробовано 0x99971948 432484 Снято шкур с животных 0xA2CE43FE 539498 Собирайте листья растений округа Хоуп. 0xA8EA373F 777627 Количество сейфов, открытых вами с помощью горелки, отмычки или взрывчатки. 0xB530B07D 392201 Целей отмечено (бинокль) 0xC1ECE472 539376 Кол-во целей, отмеченных вами с помощью бинокля. 0xC8CC9BF8 539257 Улучшений базы 0xCD0C6DE4 849917 Время в режиме Arcade 0xD2BDFAF0 582163 Подкрадывайтесь к врагам и используйте навык воровства, чтобы обчистить их карманы. 0xD78EE029 849384 Тайник выживальщиков: выполнено 0xD7D2F32C 539505 Воспользуйтесь каждым уникальным оружием, которое можно найти, хотя бы один раз. 0xE0D49890 777631 Ищите тайники выживальщиков, спрятанные по всему округу Хоуп. 0xE0FF52F0 539502 Употребляйте гомеопатические средства, которые вы изготовили или нашли: Скорость, Ярость, Мастер охоты или Мастер выживания. 0xE20A04F4 539484 Охотьтесь на хищников округа Хоуп – любых, от медведей до росомах. 0xE424FBBA 392207 Карта открыта 0xE9967EA0 539504 Приобретайте улучшения для своей базы. 0xE9C616E4 582162 Врагов обокрадено 0xEAA0ECE4 540221 Сигнализаций обезврежено 0xF960B25B 777624 Травоядных убито 0xFA102ABA 539693 Расстояние в костюме-крыле (м) 0xFD1B227A 392204 Новых мест обнаружено 0x2BAAD7D1 728836 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x5BC0235E 878239 Quest_GenericВОЙДИТЕ в дом 0xB5CE4272 728835 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до хижин 0xBC9A7C64 728825 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до летнего лагеря 0xC2C972E4 728834 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ ключ от хижины 0x38C3BE65 111031 ВЫЙТИ 0x480C648D 111034 Сохранить прогресс и выйти в главное меню 0x907343BD 166535 Во время автосохранения доступ в главное меню закрыт. 0xD2F20E5C 270992 Хотите выйти? 0xD99880DA 111035 Выйти в главное меню? Весь несохраненный прогресс будет потерян. 0x0180A43C 703892 БЕЗ СЛЕДА 0x06520898 703893 ЗАПАСЛИВЫЙ 0x06D4B2B7 717868 БРЕЮЩИЙ ПОЛЕТ 0x088E849A 782450 НЕИЗВЕСТНО 0x09B34899 854177 НАСКОК 0x1CC3E2EF 703895 БУМ БУМ 0x1D8E676D 854193 К ОРУЖИЮ 0x1EECEC24 854486 ВЕТЕРИНАР 0x1F608534 703739 Ее лазерный прицел станет эффективнее. 0x1FDA5A4B 854195 МЕДВЕЖЬЯ УСЛУГА 0x20272AF5 703734 При обыске тел найдется больше предметов. 0x23FD23E7 703730 Починит ваше транспортное средство. 0x2F1CEEF3 717917 Отметит всех врагов в области действия. 0x2F5BA7F8 703729 Будет собирать растения (вне боя). 0x3CC6D366 703735 В начале боя враги будут отмечены. 0x3ED9AC3C 854474 Атаки ближнего боя могут отбросить врага. 0x4218F21A 703897 МЕХАНИК 0x4661BABD 847478 Дикие животные будут принимать ее за свою. 0x4F331C8B 854488 СТОЙКОСТЬ 0x5304DDC9 854473 ВЫШИБАЛА 0x54F30B66 854179 ПОДКРАДЫВАНИЕ 0x556D1246 854483 В высокой траве вас будет невозможно заметить. 0x58CEC7AA 717916 ПОИНТЕР 0x5B13664D 847486 Атаки будут наносить урон огнем. 0x60E17B10 717914 Хочешь бомбу? Он ее сбросит. 0x618289FD 717913 БОМБЫ СБРОШЕНЫ 0x6489195C 854487 Будет реанимировать четвероногих спутников. 0x65798C6D 854489 Привлекает к себе внимание и получает доп. урон. 0x6C4C5A1E 703737 Реанимирует себя самостоятельно в случае надобности. 0x6D2AD28B 703733 Позволит носить с собой больше патронов. 0x70CF4270 703891 ТРАВНИК 0x72578A14 857028 СТОЙКОСТЬ 0x746356A9 847485 ПОДЖИГАЙ 0x78F30717 854476 Здоровье будет восстанавливаться быстрее. 0x7F764334 847473 В УТИЛЬ 0x827F5D6B 854491 Будет приносить боеприпасы после нескольких убийств. 0x83C5173D 847479 ПРОТИВОУДАРНОСТЬ 0x863609DB 584334 ЗАДНИЙ ХОД 0x894E701D 854196 Будет отвлекать врага во время боя. 0x8C93E7C2 854178 Бесшумно нейтрализует врага. 0x8E62C53F 854479 Позволит носить с собой больше патронов. 0x95D9DA82 847474 РПГ, установленные на транспортных средствах, будут наносить больший урон. 0x97806970 854480 ТОЛСТАЯ ШКУРА 0x9B5B90A0 703736 Откроет огонь, чтобы напугать противников. 0x9F05AFD9 847480 Дает устойчивость к взрывам и столкновениям. 0xA2D6230E 703738 Ее меткие выстрелы будут наводить ужас на врагов. 0xA4CB1A38 854180 Будет оставаться незаметным в высокой траве. 0xA6B7BF6F 854490 ОРУЖЕНОСЕЦ 0xA7922DE8 854485 Будет стрелять реже, но более метко. 0xAA18809A 703894 ПОДАВЛЯЮЩИЙ ОГОНЬ 0xAE8D4070 847489 МАСКИРОВКА 0xB0E05CDE 854194 Осуществит свое право на нападение. 0xB1A2595B 584332 ГРИФ 0xC1B045D4 847498 Пушка + увеличенный магазин = больше стрельбы 0xC73388A1 847476 РПГ сможет наводиться на воздушный и наземный транспорт. 0xC9C3D669 847477 ДРУГ ЗВЕРЕЙ 0xD01D3A46 703732 При выстреле из дробовика может начаться пожар. 0xD2238085 854484 СНАЙПЕР 0xD2426F8F 703731 В высокой траве вас будет невозможно заметить. 0xD57184DC 854478 Полностью восстановит ваш запас здоровья. 0xD5BD6F26 847490 Противникам будет труднее заметить ее. 0xD8B87A5C 584333 НАВОДЧИК 0xD97AC408 857029 Привлекает к себе внимание и получает доп. урон. 0xDAE3278D 847471 Будет прибывать на вертолете. 0xDB27ADC5 854481 Будет способен выдержать больший урон. 0xDD43D814 847475 ТЕПЛОВОЕ НАВЕДЕНИЕ 0xE33A817D 584331 ПЛЕВОК ОГНЕМ 0xE3BFF155 854482 БЕЗ СЛЕДА 0xEB738840 717918 РЕТРИВЕР 0xEB90FD8B 717869 Огневую поддержку вызывали? Береги голову! 0xEF866458 847470 ВЫЗЫВАЙ ВЕРТУШКУ 0xF28A04D7 703896 ВСЕВИДЯЩИЙ ДРУГ 0xF3E59799 854477 ПОЛЕВОЙ ВРАЧ 0xF4292A0B 717919 Спутник иногда приносит оружие после атаки. 0xFD2ADE6A 847472 УВЕЛИЧЕННЫЙ МАГАЗИН 0xFFFE0E22 854475 БЫСТРОЕ ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ 0x563113B7 426954 Сопровождений завершено 0x5A0FAE98 453461 ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы слишком далеко от транспорта, который сопровождаете 0x70FE6340 373017 Quest_GenericДОСТАВЬТЕ транспорт 0xAFA5A88B 426956 Сопровождение провалено 0xBFDC3F3A 426955 Вы потеряли слишком много машин 0xC795FBF5 453436 Место назначения 0xD2FE74CC 432333 Quest_EscortСОПРОВОДИТЕ транспорт 0xFC9B4173 373016 Quest_EscortСОПРОВОДИТЕ транспорт 0x08DE6779 848292 ACTION_HELICO_FREE_LOOK Свободный обзор 0x1DA8F084 887474 ACTION_HELICO_FREE_LOOK_CLASSIC Свободный обзор 0x5FC2AC8D 853798 ACTION_REFILL_AMMO_KBM ${0} - пополнение боеприпасов 0xC7C3232A 848671 ACTION_HELICO_SHOOT Пулемет 0x01E01BE1 849122 Потертый металл 0x1C087B5F 849114 "Красный" головного мозга 0x1CE52B59 850974 Мутно-зеленый 0x51C0DA54 849118 Деревянный винтаж 0x8774694F 849120 Оса 0x9A9C09F1 849116 Вторая поправка 0xCABCC844 849123 Все в шоколаде 0xD7B9F8FC 849124 Большая волна 0x13940D5C 841718 Ком. смерт. схватка 0x2BAE31B8 841715 Эвакуация 0x5B0241DE 841713 Штурм 0x5B0A1D4C 841712 Аванпост 0x60B867CB 841717 Смертельная схватка 0x7A72C207 841714 Охота 0x7F2175D7 841716 Охота за головами 0x817676BF 841719 Захват территорий 0x162751BF 881570 0x2189F097 846224 Цель слишком далеко 0x2346FF07 874459 0x4ABC02A0 883913 0x5D4EF7FA 889551 0x632E3D6D 874472 ACTION_AIRSTRIKE Запросить поддержку с воздуха 0x6EBB09FE 882493 0x740F6B27 880137 0xB2A01654 847996 Дополнительный авиаудар! 0xB2B238D0 846185 Невозможно нанести авиаудар Уничтожьте зенитное орудие в этой области 0xB96243C3 887740 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDРазблокированы режимы STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Выживание" и STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORD"Боевик". 0xC9A2871E 930813 0xCDE83B47 887380 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDЗабрать документы? 0xD92BC2E2 880136 0xE2FEA093 887381 Когда вы заберете документы, вас эвакуируют. После начала эвакуации прервать ее будет невозможно. STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDВы готовы покинуть зону боевых действий? 0xE660295D 847995 Теперь в этой области можно наносить авиаудары! 0xF52BDE9E 881571 0xF7950399 882502 0xFABB8CAE 887417 Новые уровни сложности разблокированы 0x42E6D4DB 875186 Цели 0x7843394F 875185 Зомби 0x796EE491 840812 DLZ 0x8E9FE6E7 881120 Кладбище 0xA8CCD786 881121 Склепы 0x1019BF7A 845691 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTLEFT_BIG 0x137FEDAF 646372 ICON_SQUAD_DOWN 0x13B4B394 658189 ICON_SQUAD_RANK_ELITE_ON 0x1A44F678 658410 ICON_SQUAD_COOPSLOT_FOCUSED 0x1BEC93F6 647097 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTRIGHT 0x23CAD4C2 658185 ICON_SQUAD_RANK_NOVICE_ON 0x2C1A406A 658186 ICON_SQUAD_RANK_VETERAN_OFF 0x2CC183E7 845692 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTRIGHT_BIG 0x30023EB2 647096 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTDOWN 0x38200398 649763 ICON_SQUAD_COOPSLOT 0x569A49E1 647095 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTLEFT 0x575073B3 727497 ICON_SQUAD_REVIVECOST 0x6E419292 889247 0x721562CE 658188 ICON_SQUAD_RANK_ELITE_OFF 0x7FA181E4 646371 ICON_SQUAD_LOCKED 0xA3DA66AA 646370 ICON_SQUAD_INSQUAD 0xA53E5476 879230 ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ICON_SQUAD_SLOTLEFT 0xAE8689EE 879231 ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT + ICON_SQUAD_SLOTRIGHT 0xB6B61DD9 727496 ICON_SQUAD_RESPAWNTIME 0xC152A388 658412 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTDOWN_FOCUSED 0xC1D61ECE 587797 ICON_TEST 0xC26F19EC 658187 ICON_SQUAD_RANK_VETERAN_ON 0xD0A6B9D6 658413 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTRIGHT_FOCUSED 0xD41E704D 845674 ICON_SQUAD_IRONSIGHT 0xD473AFCB 658411 ICON_SQUAD_SLOTLEFT_FOCUSED 0xD6D5A31C 759631 ICON_DLCM_CURRENCY 0x1160B6B4 715710 ACTION_CHANGEOUTFIT ИЗМЕНИТЬ ОБЛИК 0x237D2506 874441 ACTION_CUSTOMIZEAVATAR ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0x3A1B533C 716396 ПРИНЯТЬ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ 0x48CE5AA4 883832 ACTION_CUSTOMIZEAVATAR 0x491183CF 837916 ACTION_ROTATE ВРАЩАТЬ 0x536FC36C 715364 СОЗДАТЬ 0x56E0C695 652290 НЕТ ИЗМЕНЕНИЙ 0x5867EA31 622427 ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ 0x5B1FB07D 829291 ВЫБЕРИТЕ ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ПЕРЕЙТИ К НАСТРОЙКЕ ПЕРСОНАЖА. 0x72689BAF 711593 ACTION_MENU_RANDOMIZE СЛУЧАЙНО 0x74A5B3B1 715366 ИЗМЕНИТЬ 0x7EE5226A 652291 ACTION_CUSTOMIZEAVATAR ИЗМЕНИТЬ 0x8E54A0D4 652285 ПОДТВЕРДИТЕ – ВАШ ВЫБОР ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ И НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ИЗМЕНЕН. 0x92F676DD 874296 ВЫБРАТЬ КАТЕГОРИЮ 0x9754DCA5 715365 Создайте уникальный облик, подходящий для участника СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ. 0x9BE5FC60 874294 ПОДТВЕРДИТЕ – ВАШ ВЫБОР ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ И НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ИЗМЕНЕН. 0x9C57035B 622428 ВЫ УВЕРЕНЫ? 0xAA553F65 652286 Подтвердите выбор. Стоимость: {0} ACTION_CONFIRM Подтвердить и оплатить 0xAF1ECBBA 812009 СТАНДАРТНОЕ 0xB0403F96 812008 ПРЕМИУМ 0xB678F740 652289 НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ДЕНЕГ 0xD09F88B0 662096 ACTION_CHARACTERCREATION_CONFIRM ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ 0xD0F4BDE0 710229 С этого момента внести изменения будет невозможно. Вы готовы? 0xE4D46D9C 715363 Создайте своего персонажа. 0xF2C0A55F 829290 КТО ВЫ? 0xF63A8135 812010 КЭЖУАЛ 0x24A27710 882567 STYLE_DLCV_KEYWORDСовет: не покидайте безопасное место с низким уровнем здоровья. Дикие звери могут напасть на вас в любой момент. 0x01FC955F 418347 28 – Камни 0x05090ED3 418324 03 – Сумки 0x0A013C0C 418360 42 – Сокровища 0x111C84B4 418352 34 – Скелеты 0x11CA64E7 418333 12 – Ящики 0x1AB60BA7 418355 36 – Стога 0x1CCA8FC8 418343 24 – Картины 0x2134A276 418325 04 – Балконы 0x24831D56 532943 39 – Тенты 0x29189091 418339 18 – Флаги 0x34CBC540 418338 17 – Стойки с рыбой 0x4750EE43 418330 09 – Ковры 0x4A267B6B 418350 32 – Укрытия 0x55E0F6BC 418359 41 – Склепы 0x5B7F9151 418327 06 – Балки 0x6389BFAA 418351 33 – Знаки 0x6482839D 418334 13 – Обломки 0x697924E3 418344 25 – Колонны 0x6C1D9B87 418331 10 – Тележки 0x6DDEBCE6 418361 43 – Стены 0x7455E948 364570 09 – Assassin's Creed® Черный флаг 0x7C46A701 418336 15 – Двери 0x811FA5F8 418348 30 – Веревки 0x8C212769 418356 37 – Лестницы 0x94225679 418342 23 – Свет 0x94481BC0 418357 38 – Статуи 0x97A199E8 532944 29 – Крыши 0xA06FCDBB 418332 11 – Дымоход 0xAFC2D82D 418328 07 – Лодки 0xBDA3C453 418349 31 – Леса 0xC00016D9 418358 39 – Храмы 0xC3694B4A 418364 00 – Без фильтра 0xC6F5DC23 418345 26 – Платформы 0xC935B525 418326 05 – Бочки 0xD2B5C60D 418340 19 – Мебель 0xD2CD1B65 418337 16 – Изгороди 0xD5AA86D7 418362 44 – Оружие 0xDC8275E5 418341 21 – Большие постройки 0xE0FBD209 418323 02 – Навесы 0xE2BC2BB1 418363 45 – Колодцы 0xE3375773 418322 01 – Арки 0xE58FE885 418353 22 – Маленькие постройки 0xEA3DB70F 418354 35 – Небольшие объекты 0xEE5CF77D 418335 14 – Пристань 0xEEE3AC8C 418346 27 – Флагштоки 0xFC7304E7 418329 08 – Мосты 0x053C115A 850412 Премиальная раскраска магнума 3 0x1CA9EC0C 852313 (PH) Magnum Base Skin 5 Desc 0x48F4B051 850408 Премиальная раскраска магнума 1 0x493F3E5E 852314 КОМАНДА АКВА 0x543A0EE6 850416 Сахарная вата 0x8263EDFB 850418 Вампирский огонь 0x9F66DD43 850417 Кофе с порохом 0xCE60C2FF 850410 Премиальная раскраска магнума 2 0xD2AE7C48 850414 ПИСТОЛЕТ В СТИЛЕ НУАР 0x04F57456 199204 Приманка 0x05E6264F 348012 После того, как вы достигнете деревни STYLE_FCC_ORANGEБанапур, STYLE_FCC_ORANGEраскрашенные слоны будут попадаться повсюду. 0x074FDCF9 185633 Перья грифа 0x0A7FFBD3 146712 БУШМЕН 0x11FBE3E5 125982 Шкура свиньи 0x152DB748 146707 ПЕСОЧНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК 0x171FD035 195232 87 0x1E311791 245442 Шкура медоеда 0x22B4C655 319370 Гарпуны 0x2577A630 43042 ПКМ 0x25EB806F 126280 Опаленная шкура 0x260E8224 58349 U-100 0x28914F61 195241 ВОИН 0x2A74EAE2 146709 РУЧНАЯ ПУШКА 0x2F21A572 348008 STYLE_FCC_BLUEСлоны Кирата теперь STYLE_FCC_BLUEбудут раскрашены в традиционные праздничные цвета. Разблокировать эту функцию можно за STYLE_FCC_BLUE20 Очков Uplay. Войдите в Uplay, чтобы разблокировать. 0x2FD17661 126007 Шкура кабана 0x31378038 200441 ДИНАМИТ-700 0x3B2017AA 195240 СЛОНОБОЙ 0x3C3436EA 185728 Перья 0x3D7ABB14 58357 VECTOR .45 ACP 0x3F8E0E45 45239 Шкура тибетского волка 0x4AD0A9C8 353760 Завершите больше STYLE_FCC_BLUEзаданий кампании, чтобы разблокировать костюм-крыло. 0x4AE1C444 104579 Янтарный лист 0x4F2089CD 195235 СОЛДАТ 0x4F2BABDE 43053 A2000 0x4FCFCE10 142503 Лиловый лист 0x522C4E58 269935 Ядовитая шкура 0x5554ACC5 146711 ДЕЗИНТЕГРАТОР 0x575AF354 58353 ГМ-94 0x58658648 195233 LK-1018 0x5DEB53F5 82886 A52 0x64F97C4A 278364 Перья блестящего ворона 0x6601E6FC 155570 Испорченное мясо 0x69B83624 185639 Кусок мяса 0x724A8D98 348477 ШТУРМОВИК 0x724B736E 195234 СТИНГЕР 0x72CCEAFC 348013 STYLE_FCC_ORANGEРаскрашенных слонов теперь можно увидеть в любой местности. 0x739B0B4E 58358 РАКЕТНИЦА 0x75D233ED 348478 "ШЕСТЕРКА" 0x85613364 269847 МАЧЕТЕ МЯСНИКА 0x8C718900 83548 Шкура медведя 0x8E43A962 146713 AMR 0x8FAC200C 269845 ЦИРКУЛЯРНАЯ ПИЛА 0x90F589D6 348007 Около половины всех STYLE_FCC_BLUEслонов Кирата теперь STYLE_FCC_BLUEраскрашены в традиционные праздничные цвета. 0x9313012B 200442 АСЕ 0x9A1E6A0E 146710 ПОТРОШИТЕЛЬ 0xA0371559 195242 ПЕРФОРАТОР 0xA58CD449 155092 Испорченная шкура 0xA721D4ED 58341 STG-90 0xA79B368E 195236 SA-50 0xA8AE2030 185625 Перья черного орла 0xB48C0455 126334 Сгоревшее мясо 0xB5AE5EE3 195238 ПОВСТАНЕЦ 0xBB56CD2C 58342 F1 0xBF54C62F 58350 M700 0xC0468FC7 185628 Соты 0xCFB4E68B 348006 Раскрашенные слоны img='MC_Uplay' 0xD15C7F0D 58348 MKG 0xD6A13542 142502 Синий лист 0xDA9BC312 146708 БЫК 0xDCC5D8CC 348638 A.J.M. 9 0xDE4152C8 104580 Зеленый лист 0xE487978A 348479 HS77 0xE700B701 246576 Белый лист 0xEAD1C8FD 200443 ХИЩНИК 0xED7C8D56 104581 Красный лист 0x05C24699 173044 Включить входящий голосовой чат 0x129BF9AA 172678 Включает микрофон для голосового чата 0x237A8A20 172677 Включить микрофон 0x376FE75C 173043 Входящий голосовой вызов 0x3D7FCF62 172680 Уровень громкости микрофона для голосового чата. 0x5B80C3C4 172683 Назначить клавишу 0x69408FCC 172679 Громкость микрофона 0x69749BCB 172685 Громкость речи 0x73469EF6 172686 Изменение уровня громкости чата. 0xA012A117 172684 Выберите клавишу для Push-to-Talk 0xA3ADF8CA 172681 Push-to-Talk 0xD4F8DED0 172682 Включить функцию Push-to-Talk 0x1E93FF3B 840985 Казуальный стиль 2 – низ 0x442832B6 840986 Казуальный стиль 2 – верх 0x72E37D8D 840987 Казуальный стиль 2 – костюм 0xA42AC79C 840988 Казуальный стиль 2 – перчатки 0xB49EDBB2 840989 Казуальный стиль 2 – головной убор 0x09F04AB1 728782 Quest_GenericДОБЕРИТЕСЬ до большой трубы 0xE4F66EB2 728783 Quest_GenericНАЙДИТЕ тайник 0x04E63317 870535 ЦАРСТВЕННЫЙ ПУРПУР 0x19E303AF 870532 КОСТЬ 0x30D6B365 870530 НЬЮ-ЙОРК 0x7D1E126E 870528 ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ 0x9F777101 870531 УГРОЗА 0xCFBAE0B2 870534 ЗЕМЛЯ 0xD2BFD00A 870533 КРОВЬ 0xFB8A60C0 870529 ФАРАОН 0x5127B234 882480 /%i Категория:Цитатник Far Cry 5